Sentimiento positivo
by Bella McCartney Darcy
Summary: Él se acercó a mi y entonces me aprisionó contra la pared mirándome fijamente-¿realmente necesito decirlo?,no tenia que decirlo, claro que si lo hacía, acabaría más caliente de lo que ya estaba-quiero follarte-me dijo al oido y entonces poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. Si Edward nos veia estaría frita, no solo por que el era su jefe, sino porque estaría engañandolo.
1. El pasado regresó

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo** **1: El pasado regresó**

Estaba terminando de arreglar el vestido de Alice cuando Victoria nos avisó que ya debíamos entrar.

-tranquila-dije de a mi amiga y dándole un rápido apretón de confianza en la mano- solo no te tropieces en el pasillo

Pese a los nervios, Alice me sonrió divertida y entonces yo comencé a caminar hacia el altar detrás de las otras dos damas.

Esperaba que la ceremonia no durara mucho, bueno, no más de lo necesario. Entonces podríamos comenzar la recepción y podría comer algo después de estar todo el día yendo y viniendo y encargándome de los últimos detalles de todo.

Apresuré mi paso al llegar a los escalones y ocupe mi lugar justo al lado de donde iría la novia.

Observé a Jasper entonces. Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta de entrada.

La música comenzó a sonar y unos segundos después Alice apareció en la puerta viéndose increíblemente hermosa.

Jasper sonrió emocionado y ella camino lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar junto a él.

Cuando lega, él la recibe con cariño y sujeta sus manos con fuerza, tratando de calmarla.

Estaba muy feliz por ellos. Ya llevaban 5 años juntos y de verdad se merecían esta boda de ensueño.

El padre comenzó a decir las palabras y yo lo miré, evitando mirar al resto de los invitados.

Primero las felicitaciones a los novios, las gracias a los invitados, luego unos pasajes de la biblia…

Aburrida, mis ojos se posaron en los padrinos del novio. Pude ver a James primero quien me sonrió socarronamente. Si incluso ese día y en ese momento.

Y justo detrás de él estaba…

Oh, Dios.

Pasé saliva rápidamente e hice mis ojos hacia otro lugar.

No, eso no podía ser. ¿Cómo era posible que él lo conociera a Jasper? ¿Cómo nunca antes él lo había mencionado o yo lo había visto en las fiestas con amigos…? No, yo debía estar equivocada, él no podía ser…

Aun nerviosa, volví a mirarlo y esta vez, sus ojos verde intenso se fijaron en mí. Y tras la sorpresa inicial, él sonrió, feliz de reconocerme, mientras yo estaba tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Oh, no. No ahora. Mi estómago se comprimió, esta vez no solo a causa del hambre y yo traté de tranquilizarme.

Intenté escuchar al padre y obviamente a él aun le faltaba bastante para llegar a la parte de "los declaro marido y mujer".

Jugueteé con mis dedos y mordí mis labios, nerviosa, evitando volver a verlo. Desde luego, no lo conseguí.

Él se veía realmente cambiado. Llevaba el cabello corto, peinado hacia atrás y casi rapado a los lados. Tenía barba, bastante. Nunca había pensado en cómo le quedaría, en que podría crecerle tanto… pero se veía como todo un hombre. Metido en un smoking negro con corbata al tono, se veía muy sexy.

Muy sexy, mierda ¿a quién quería engañar? Se veía increíble y guapo, como todo un puto modelo de revista.

Mientras que yo estaba hecha una bola de nervios metida en ese vestido de color rosa de dama de honor que Alice había elegido. Era lindo, no podía quejarme, pero me hacía ver como si tuviera quince años, justo cuando estaba comenzándome a sentir que tenía esa edad.

Mi corazón estaba yendo a mil por hora, y ni siquiera era la que se estaba casando.

No lo mires, no lo mires, me repetí.

Desde luego, solo lo conseguí de a ratos. Mientras que él no parecía dispuesto a quitarme los ojos de encima. Dios santo, no me hagas esto, pensé. No es justo que me intimides con esos ojos y ese look de macho que probablemente hacia que tuviera todas las chicas a sus pies.

Tratando de hacer caso a mi cabeza, me fije en Alice y en nadie más. Conté la cantidad de apliques que tenía puestos en el cabello e incluso analice con atención el modo en que estaba trenzado su cabello mientras rogaba que el padre terminara rápido con eso.

Finalmente llegó la parte de los botos y el intercambio de anillos. Oh, ya estábamos más cerca.

Mi estómago volvió a gruñir y yo apreté mis manos entre sí con fuerza.

Han pasado demasiados años, Rose, me dije. No tiene caso que te pongas así.

El obviamente me había reconocido, pero, lo más probable es que ya estuviera casado para entonces, o incluso tuviera uno o dos hijos. Tal vez solo te mira así para molestarte, me dije.

Inevitablemente miré su mano izquierda, pero esta no tenía ningún anillo. Bien, eso no significaba nada. Aun podía estar viviendo con alguien, e incluso podía tener hijos sin estar necesariamente casado.

Oh, Mierda, ¿Por qué estaba sobrenalizándolo todo? ¿Por qué me importaba tanto lo que él hubiera hecho de su vida en tantos años? Ya lo superaste, me recordé. Él debe haber hecho lo mismo. ¿O no?

Finalmente el padre "los declaró marido y mujer" y tras el beso dulce y cariñoso de Alice y Jasper

Ambos caminaron por la alfombra de regreso a la casa. Unos segundos después yo salí a toda la velocidad posible detrás de ellos.

Suspiré al llegar al interior de la casona y recargué mi espalda contra una de las paredes.

Me sentía mal. Tenía un nudo hecho en el estómago y solo quería irme de allí.

Dándole un rápido vistazo a las puertas de vidrio vi como los padrinos estaban por entrar.

Sin decir nada, corrí escaleras arriba y me metí en la alcoba de Alice buscando refugio hasta que resolviera que iba a hacer.

El ya no es un adolescente, me dije. Ya han pasado muchos años, pero probablemente siga siendo el mismo idiota. No te dejes seducir por él, de nuevo. Eso no puede pasar. Ahora estas con Edward y eres feliz. Él no significa nada.

¿Entonces por qué sentía como si todo mi mundo de pronto se estuviera dando vuelta poco a poco?

La puerta se abrió y yo me llevé un buen susto hasta que dos segundos después vi a Alice asomándose en la habitación.

-ey ¿estás bien?

Yo no contesté y en su lugar solo trate de calmar mi agitada respiración

-Rose…- ella caminó hasta mí y me tomó por los hombros. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?

\- Mmm… -mordí mis labios nerviosamente y solo entonces la mire- uno de los padrinos… fue mi novio

Oh y sonaba tan tonto diciéndolo en voz alta. Como si hubiera salido corriendo asustada por que había visto una pequeña araña. Pero no era así.

-oh- Alice de verdad no se esperaba eso-bien, ¿pero... por qué correr? ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Es… peligroso o algo así?- yo negué con la cabeza. Solo para mi corazón, tal vez.

-paso mucho tiempo Alice- expliqué- la última vez que vi a Emmett…

-espera- interrumpió ¿Emmett?- ella se veía sorprendida, incluso más que yo. Yo asentí- ¿el primo de Jasper, ese Emmett?

-¿ese es el primo de Jasper?- jadeé

-si-dijo ella- te lo dije ¿recuerdas?

-sí, pero nunca me dijiste su apellido ¿Cómo se supone que supiera que se trataba del mismo tipo?

-¿no te lo dije?

-no Ali, no lo hiciste-dije con enfado

-bueno, no había forma que pudieras saberlo-se excusó- Emmett es un nombre muy común, no es como si fuera el único tipo que conozco con ese nombre. Y tienes que admitir que es una enorme casualidad que se trate del mismo tipo que salió contigo ¿hace cuánto? ¿8 años?

-doce - la corregí con mala cara.

-bueno, ey, vamos. No puedes ponerte así. Él… ni siquiera tiene que importarte lo que haga en la fiesta. Solo ignóralo y problema solucionado

Como si fuera tan fácil.

-¿o es que aun sientes cosas por él?

-¡no! Dios, Alice, no- respondí nerviosa, aunque mi interior parecía opinar todo lo contrario- pero no pensé que volvería a verlo nunca más. Y ahora está en tu boda, y…. Dios… estoy hecha un completo desastre.

-no lo estás-me alentó- te ves increíble y sexy

Yo le puse los ojos en blanco

-estoy hablando en serio, así que no me pongas esa cara-me regaño- sabes que eres hermosa y tienes un buen cuerpo ¿porque desestimarlo?

Porque él también se veía increíble, pensé.

Alice se volvió hasta el tocador que había en una esquina y sacó algo de un cajón antes de tendérmelo.

-toma un poco de eso- me dijo- te relajara

Dándome cuenta solo al tenerlo entre mis manos que se trataba de una pequeña botella con vodka. Buena idea. Embriagarme.

Abriendo la tapa a rosca rápidamente le di un buen trago, bajándome casi más de la mitad de la diminuta botellita y sintiendo como el ardor aparecía en el fondo de mi garganta, trague rápidamente.

-¿mejor?

-lo estaré en cuanto me haga efecto

-ey, tampoco te excedas. Lo último que necesito es que termines ebria y bailando sobre las mesas

Yo me reía carcajadas

-tranquila, Ali, se medirme con la bebida

Ella me dirigió una mirada dudosa

-de cualquier modo ¿no deberías estar haciendo la entrada al salón ahora?

-no aun-dijo con tranquilidad y ahora mirándose al espejo para acomodar un mechón de su cabello de vuelta a su sitio- pero me preocupo un poco el verte corriendo por las escaleras como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Yo me reí nerviosamente, sin darme cuenta de que eso es lo que habían visto los demás.

\- espera… él es… ¿el tipo de la secundaria? ¿El que me contaste?-ella de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta sobre quien estaba hablando

-si…- yo jugueteé con el ruedo de mi vestido mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a andar por un montón de recuerdos que creía haber enterrado tiempo atrás.

-Dios, Rose…- yo la mire mientras me sentía indefensa y vulnerable- ey… -me reta- solo es un tipo mas ¿de acuerdo?

-no es un tipo más, Ali- digo

-lo sé. Pero han pasado nueve años y el ya no tiene nada que ver contigo, ni tiene ningún poder sobre ti.- eso esperaba yo también- Cada uno ha hecho su vida y seguido adelante desde entonces

Parte de mi lo había hecho, pero eso no significaba que no siguiera lastimada

-y ahora estas con Edward, así que él puede buscarse a otra- ella trató de darme confianza.

-Edward no está aquí ahora

Si ese él era el mayor problema de todos. Yo estaba sola. Tal vez no sola en mi vida amorosa, pero sola en la fiesta. Por ende, a sus ojos o los de cualquiera, estaba sola y disponible.

-lo sé, pero aun así, no estás sola.- ella apretó mi mano dándome confianza

-de acuerdo- yo sonreí a medias ¿Qué caso tenia discutir con ella justo ahora, después de que acababa de casarse?- y lo siento, no quiero arruinar tu gran día…. Menos aun con esto

-nunca lo harías-Alice me sonrió con dulzura y me abrazó- ahora ponle tu mejor cara de póker y que él se muera de celos al ver lo que se perdió ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí con la cabeza

Al menos podía tratar.

-genial- ella me sonrió- ahora, tengo que ir al baño… juro que estaba tan nerviosa en el altar que siento que mi vejiga esta por explotar.

Quince minutos después ambas estábamos bajando las escaleras listas para regresar a la fiesta... Jasper estaba esperando a Alice en el pre salón con una sonrisa, mientras en el patio ya no quedaba nadie.

-¿está todo bien?- yo asentí y él miro a su ahora esposa. Ella también asintió.

-bien, pueden entrar-dije- yo esperare otro rato para ir a mi lugar

-¿segura?

-si-dije a mi amiga- no te preocupes por nada. Solo disfruta.

Ella me sonrió con gran felicidad y tomando la mano de Jasper ambos se dirigieron a las puertas que daban al salón para hacer su gran entrada.

Escuché la música y los aplausos en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y yo me mantuve escondida detrás de la gran escalera.

Algo inquieta busqué mi teléfono en el bolsillo del vestido y llamé a Edward esperando que contestara.

" _ **Hola, ya sabes que hacer. Solo deja el mensaje después del tono y tu teléfono si no lo tengo y te llamaré en cuanto pueda**_ _"._

El puto correo de voz. Mierda.

Cabreada apagué mi teléfono y volví a guardarlo.

¿Qué podía estar haciendo a esta hora? No podía estar en una reunión ¿o sí? ¿Por qué no había venido? ¿Por qué había puesto su trabajo antes de esto, sabiendo lo importante que era para mí?

Mierda, Edward…. Justo ahora que realmente lo necesitaba… él estaba en otro puto Estado trabajando.

Sabiendo que no sacaría nada de seguir enojada con él, al menos no ahora, arregle mi vestido y me metí al salón por una de las puertas de los lados, para que nadie me viera, yendo directo a la mesa que me correspondía. La mesa de los padrinos y madrinas, desde luego.

Y a donde tendría que estar sentada con _él_ , durante toda la maldita fiesta.

¿Y cómo no había visto su nombre en la lista de invitados? Eso había sido porque Alice se había encargado de ello. Yo ni siquiera la había visto. Mierda. Ambas nos habíamos encargado de organizar todo el asunto, desde luego, era a lo que nos dedicábamos, pero como siempre nos dividíamos las tareas. Y si, ella había mencionado los nombres de los padrinos un par de veces, pero nunca me habían llamado la atención. Mucho menos habría creído que uno de ellos había sido mi ex novio, lo que de saberlo antes, me habría horrado gran parte de los nervios que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Ocupando el único sitio que quedaba vacío en la mesa, entre medio de James y Ángela, suspiré agradecida de que Emmett estuviera lejos de mí.

Lo que no significaba que él no fuera a intentar nada. Cinco horas ahora sonaban como demasiado tiempo para estar en la misma mesa.

Apenas viéndolo rápidamente, noté como él no había apartado sus ojos de mí, incluso sin importarle que los demás lo notaran. Dios, los demás sabían que estaba comprometida, James, Jessica, los amigos más cercanos de Jasper y Alice, pero el… ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo Jasper nunca lo había mencionado? ¿Cómo no había mencionado tener un primo que había salido conmigo? Tal vez no lo sabía, no tenía por qué saberlo. Pero aun así, él era lo suficientemente importante para él como para haberlo hecho uno de sus padrinos….

-¿A dónde te habías metido Rosie?- preguntó James con picardía- ¿aun trabajando?

Yo le sonreí dándole la razón

-deberías disfrutarlo, al menos por una vez.

-sabes que es a lo que me dedico- lo corregí

-aun así…- insistió- sobre todo esta noche que estas sola.- el acaricio mi mano sobre la mesa y yo la aparte rápidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¿no crees que es muy temprano para que comencemos con esto?

El me dedicó su sonrisa de ganador.

-no tienes remedio- dije suspirando y al verlo nuevamente a Emmett, noté cuan serio había estado observando toda la escena. Nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir parecía haberle gustado.

Bien, me dije. No tiene por qué hacerlo, ni tiene porque importarlo lo que yo haga.

-me muero de hambre- dijo Embry- Dios, espero que no tarden otra hora más en servirnos la comida

Yo me reí al igual que Ángela.

-¿qué?- Embry parecía repentinamente molesto por nuestra risa

-es solo que… acabamos de entrar al salón. Después de una boda preciosa y tú solo estás pensando en comer-dijo Ángela

-comer no tiene nada de malo. Sobre todo si han pasado más de seis horas desde la última vez que lo hiciste

-concuerdo- dijo James- y esperemos no comience con una ensalada

-yo me encargue de los menús- les informé- y no, no comenzara solo con una ensalada

-bueno, eso es algo-farfulló Embry

-tienes buen gusto para la comida Rose, te lo concedo, así que estoy seguro de que comeremos bien esta noche

Yo le sonreí agradecida, incluso cuando sabía que el solo estaba halagándome a modo de flirteo, uno que desde que nos habíamos conocido, cuatro años atrás, no se había detenido.

Y claro, salir con él una vez, luego de que Alice me pidiera insistentemente que lo hiciera, como un favor para Jasper, solo parecía darle más esperanzas a James, de que eso aún tenía esperanzas.

Había sido una idea terrible, por no mencionar una cita terrible. Pero James no parecía recordar eso.

Finalmente la comida llegó y los muchachos comenzaron a comer con entusiasmo el plato de pollo rostizado con ensalada y unas papas horneadas y bien condimentadas.

Casi instintivamente mire a Emmett al recibir el plato, y el pareció satisfecho. Dios ¿Qué me importaba si el disfrutaba su comida o no?

Tratando de poner mi cabeza en blanco, olvidándome de la comida y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la organización de la fiesta tome mi copa de vino y le di varios tragos antes de comenzar a devorarme mi plato. Era mi primera comida en todo el día, y sabia tan deliciosa que casi no deje nada en él.

Y como normalmente sucede en todas las bodas, o al menos entre las que nosotras organizamos, entre plato y plato de comida, hay una tanda de baile. Y en este caso, era el baile inaugural de los novios, el vals.

Negada a poner un pie en la pista, observé desde mi lugar como Alice y Jasper bailaban increíblemente y ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus caras. Ni siquiera habían tenido que tomar clases de baile como la mayoría de los novios, no, ellos eran realmente buenos en eso, y se lo estaban demostrando a todos.

Casi como una tonta me imagine a mí misma en su lugar, con Edward bailando frente a mí. Él no era tan ágil como Jasper, pero tal vez con unas clases podría mejorar. Pero claro, eso no iba a suceder. Dudaba que Edward fuera a darse algo de tiempo como para tomar clases de baile, y mucho menos que accediera a tomarlas. A veces era tan terco…

Lejos nos podríamos ver como ellos dos, tan enamorados y felices…

Sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta, tome otro poco de vino y me concentré en mi respiración.

Volviendo a darle otra mirada a mi teléfono, vi que no había nada nuevo. Ni una llamada o un mensaje. El nudo en mi garganta solo se hizo más insistente.

Tienes que disfrutar este día, me dije, hazlo por Alice al menos, no tiene caso que te pases toda la fiesta enfadada. Pero claro, ese enfado lo venía arrastrando desde el día anterior, cuando no solo había estado como una loca asegurándome que todos los detalles estuvieran listos para la boda de mi mejor amiga, sino también cuando Edward me había informado sobre su viaje de trabajo.

Pensé que no podía hacer mucho al respecto entonces, que no podía ponerme a hacer una escena o largarme a llorar porque él no iba a venir conmigo, aunque ahora que me encontraba sola y amargada, haberme puesto a llorar para que él hubiera estado allí a mi lado no sonaba como una mala idea. Claro que el muy desgraciado había elegido el momento oportuno para decírmelo. Un día antes, cuando yo tenía mi cabeza ocupada entre tantas cosas que lo más probable es que no me hiciera problema porque él se iba. Tal vez creyendo que yo no le prestaría atención durante la boda, dejándolo solo…. No, yo no le hubiera hecho eso de ningún modo.

Pero aun así, él no había asistido. Y por eso, Edward iba a tener que escucharme cuando regresara de viaje. No había forma de que esta se la dejara pasar. No.

Los muchachos presentes hicieron fila para bailar con Alice y las chicas hicieron lo mismo con Jasper. Yo por mi parte, permanecí en mi lugar, bebiendo vino y segura de que aún no estaba con ánimos para divertirme del todo.

La tanda de baile finalmente termino y todos volvieron a su sitio, casi sin haber notado que yo no había salido siquiera de la mesa y que ya iba por mi tercera copa de vino. Que sumada a la botellita de vodka, ya estaba empezando a hacerme efecto.

El siguiente plato no se hizo esperar, ya que en menos de cinco minutos después un plato enorme de ñoquis a la florentina apareció frente a nosotros. El plato favorito de Alice cuando había ido de viaje a Italia con Jasper para su 4to aniversario.

¿El mío? Creía recordar mi tercer aniversario cenando con Edward en un restaurante, con un ramo de flores y luego una tanda de sexo. Había sido entonces cuando habíamos decidido mudarnos juntos, creyendo que sería la mejor idea para ambos, tal vez esperando poder pasar más tiempo juntos considerando nuestras apretadas agendas.

Una vez más, todo el mundo volvió a felicitarme por la elección de la comida, mientras yo solo le di crédito a mi amiga por haber sido la que había propuesto ese plato.

Emmett se vio sorprendido por eso, tal vez no imaginándose a que rayos me dedicaba ahora. Al menos él tenía una pista, mientras que yo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había sido de su vida en los últimos nueve años.

Oh y él se veía tan bien, puta madre. Siempre había sido bien parecido, pero este look… tan hombre maduro, con traje y esos ojos que antes me podrían haber convencido de haber cualquier cosa porque me sentiría segura estando con él, ahora, en su lugar, me hacían dudar de poder mantener la cordura. Y esa barba, por dios… solo me tentaba a pasar mis dedos por ella mientras él me besaba.

Mierda, Rose, no deberías pensar en el besándote. ¿Qué rayos sucedía conmigo?

Dejando mi plato por la mitad, aunque con la intención de terminármelo, me levante para ir a ver a Alice y esperar que su alegría y buen ánimo me contagiaran un poco.

Si continuaba comiendo de esa forma, el vestido ese iba a comenzar a sentirse apretado. Y lo último que necesitaba era que Emmett creyera era que estaba gorda o me había vuelto una adicta a la comida, para tapar mis sentimientos; que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí, justo hoy?

-ey Ali- dije apareciéndome por el costado de su mesa principal- ¿cómo estás?

-genial - ella sonrió de alegría- todo está yendo bien, no te preocupes

-siempre me dices lo mismo

-tiendes a estar al pendiente de todo, siempre-me regañó. Yo le hice una mueca seria y luego me reí

-¿tu como lo llevas en la mesa de los padrinos?

-increíble- y lo dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude

Mi amiga me dirigió una mirada seria

-de verdad Ali, estoy bien, no te preocupes- mentí

-bien- ella no se lo estaba tragando, pero al parecer iba a dejármelo pasar- bailare contigo en la siguiente tanda, necesitas que te suba un poco el ánimo- ella se había dado cuenta, por supuesto.

-o tal vez comer algo con azúcar

-bueno, aún falta como otra hora para el postre, así que bailar servirá- dijo- además quiero que te lo pases bien, eres mi mejor amiga, y no quiero que estés preocupada por…. – ella miró a Emmett de lejos con atención- _eso_

Yo me reí con ganas

-lo intentaré, lo prometo

-¿te ha dicho algo?

-aun no, y espero no lo haga

-bien, tal vez te tenga miedo

Yo volví a reír

-o tal vez haya visto en la mujer que te convertiste y se esté muriendo de celos.

O tal vez solo estaba esperando el momento para atacar, dijo mi voz interior, como un león al acecho de su presa, saltando hacia ella, cuando menos lo espera. Si ese aprecia ser su plan.

-seguro Ali-dije

-oh, vamos, tienes un cuerpo tremendo y un negocio exitoso- dijo- creo que un tipo no podría pedir mas

-supongo

-bien, ahora ve a sentarte y disfruta por un rato más, a la hora de bailar, iré a buscarte

-lo haré jefa

Mi amiga rio con ganas y negó con la cabeza divertida mientras yo me alejaba de allí.

Sus ojos no se apartaron de mí desde que volví de la mesa hasta que luego, en lo que pareció casi una eternidad Alice vino a buscarme para bailar y luego de que yo me hubiera bajado otra copa de vino. Dios ¿acaso se daba cuenta de lo molesto que podía ser eso? ¿Por qué rayos no decía nada? ¿Por qué él no….?

De buena gana fui hasta la pista de baile y me moví al ritmo de la música junto a Alice.

Este era su día, tenía que disfrutarlo, y también yo, sin importar la compañía.

Bailamos como cuatro canciones, mientras yo me movía sin importarme nada. Edward no estaba allí para regañarme por mi forma de bailar provocativa, ni por el vino que había bebido, ni para evitar que me sintiera nerviosa al ver a mi ex novio.

Y durante esas cuatro canciones, me sentí libre, casi recordando cuando Alice y yo salíamos de fiesta los fines de semana durante la universidad.

Dios, parecía que hubiera pasado siglos desde entonces, cuando ambas estábamos solteras y nos encantaba divertirnos.

En los eventos, nunca podía permitirme esto. No, nadie podría ver a la organizadora bailando como una loca, o eso arrumaría nuestra imagen, pero si tal vez podía salir más.

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que siquiera había ido a un bar.

Con Edward fuera de casa la mayor parte del tiempo y el trabajo, había dejado de divertirme, en algún punto. Pero tampoco era ya una adolescente. No, pero podía divertirme aun. Al menos una vez al mes o dos.

-¿la novia me puede prestar a su dama de honor?- James apareció frente a nosotras y me miró con su cara de ganador

-seguro- Alice sonrió- haz que la pase bien

Yo mire a mi amiga sin poder creérmelo ¿estaba jugando?

Evitando poner los ojos en blanco, baile con James sin decir absolutamente nada por las siguientes dos canciones. Viendo como sus manos intentaba pasarse de la raya y yo me apartaba de el en el momento justo. ¿Acaso él nunca iba a rendirse?

Y cuando pensé que nadie podía hacer eso peor, apareció el señor misterioso, con un andar muy seguro y con toda la intención de bailar conmigo.

-¿puedo?- él se metió entre James y yo. Éste lo miro algo reacio, pero finalmente se aparto

-seguro-dijo y tras apartarse de mí, regreso a la mesa.

-¿bailamos?-su voz sonó algo más gruesa de lo que la recordaba.

La primera palabra en 3 horas y es ¿esa?

-seguro- yo le puse los ojos en blanco y tome su mano sintiendo como una maldita canción lenta estaba comenzando

Oh, no, él no…. No podía haberlo hecho. Tenía que ser una coincidencia ¿o no?

No había forma de que él le hubiera pedido al dj eso ¿o sí? No lo había visto, pero en realidad no había estado mirando precisamente al dj durante la canción anterior, y en su lugar solo había tratado de que James se mantuviera la margen.

Su mano se fue a mi cintura y me miro a los ojos complacido.

Eso iba a ser increíble, me dije.

-no pensé que fueras a hablarme en toda la noche, mucho menos a sacarme a bailar- espeté apoyando mis manos sobre sus hombros

-bueno, estaba esperando mi oportunidad de apartarte del imbécil que ha estado insinuándosete desde que comenzó al fiesta

Así que lo había visto, por supuesto que sí. ¿Imbécil? Si, tal vez James lo merecía, pero decirlo en voz alta… Emmett parecía demasiado confiado de sí mismo, más aun de lo que recordaba.

-¿y si no quería bailar contigo?- desafié

Emmett me miro serio, pero luego su expresión se suavizo.

-bueno, aun no te has ido de mi lado-se jactó

El me hizo girar y al volver a agarrarme de las manos, mi pecho choco con el suyo a causa del impulso. Uno muy firme si me lo preguntan. Pero claro, no necesitaba ser adivina para ver que él se ejercitaba. Ese traje por si solo lo demostraba a cualquiera chica que detuviera sus ojos sobre él. Una espalda ancha, brazos marcados y un pecho y abdomen firmes. Desde luego mirar era una cosa, estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, era otra.

-no voy a armar una escena- me justifique

-bien- él sonrió muy satisfecho- entonces disfrutare del resto de la canción

Yo le puse los ojos en blanco, pero él no le dio importancia.

No se sentía mal bailar con él, sostener su mano y sentir la otra en mi cintura… Debería de estar furiosa con él, lo estaba, en alguna parte de mi cabeza, pero mi cuerpo solo parecía dejarse llevar hacia donde él lo quisiera, acompasándose a sus movimientos de baile.

-te ves preciosa, por cierto-dijo dedicándome una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas que en otro momento me habría derretido frente a sus ojos, mientras que ahora me contenía para no hacerlo.

-me veo igual que el resto de las damas de honor

-te ves mejor que cualquiera de ellas- me corrigió, haciendo que yo me quedara callada.

Oh, no empieces con los halagos, pensé. Porque hay un montón de cosas que podría decirle también a él, pero me negaba a hacerlo.

\- y me alegra mucho verte de nuevo

-así parece-respondí irónica

-lo digo en serio, Rose- el me miro a los ojos y yo supe que no estaba mintiendo- aún sigo pensando en ti

-¿eso le dices a todas tus ex?- volví a desafiarlo. Oh, tienes que calmarte, pensé, el vino es el que está comenzando a hablar. El vino y los malos recuerdos

-¿así que eso es en lo que crees que me he convertido? ¿En un mujeriego?

-bueno, no tendría manera de saberlo- Esta vez fue él, quien me puso los ojos en blanco

-no tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo- pidió

Yo no estaba tan de acuerdo en eso.

-¿crees que no tengo motivos?

-sé que fui un imbécil, pero he cambiado

-oh, apuesto a que si- dije aun con mi armadura bien puesta y una confianza que había aparecido recientemente

-Rose…- él puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y me miro- no te das una idea de cuánto te he extrañado ¿o sí? –Yo no contesté- aun lo hago

Y por un instante me congele. Al verlo a los ojos mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y tuve que recordarme a mí misma que ahora estaba comprometida con otro hombre, uno al que amaba, aunque no sé si tanto como alguna vez lo había amado a él.

-¿qué crees que vas a conseguir con esto?- dije apartando mi rostro de su mano y sintiéndome enfadada conmigo misma por haberme permitido dudar de mi misma por un segundo.

-te quiero a ti

-bueno, eso no va a suceder- sentencié en un tono prepotente

-nunca pierdo las esperanzas- y me sonrió como todo un ganador. Oh, Maldito infeliz. Solo estaba jugando conmigo… ¿para esto me había sacado a bailar?

-Emmett, por favor- dije tratando de ser razonable con él- esto es… estúpido. Estoy comprometida, y tú, bueno, realmente no me importa con quien estés o no. Pero no tiene caso que hagas esto

-¿por qué no?

-¿no acabo de decírtelo?

-¿por tu prometido?- yo asentí- no lo veo aquí tratando de apartarte de mi

¿Así que de eso se trataba? ¿De una guerra de territorios? ¿Eran hombres o acaso perros?

Además, él estaba siendo injusto. Edward estaba trabajando, e incluso cuando eso no fuera una buena excusa, no es como si hubiera faltado a la fiesta por que quisiera hacerlo.

-eres un idiota- dije al escuchar como el final de la canción estaba por llegar

-pero tengo razón- yo negué con la cabeza- si realmente le importaras tanto a este tipo, ¿Por qué te dejaría sola en un día tan importante como este? En la boda de tu mejor amiga

Yo lo mire con rabia y me aparté de él apretando los dientes.

El… ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo sabia de Alice y yo…?podría haberlo adivinado, o quizás sabia más de mil de lo que esperaba. Más de lo que yo había sabido de él en los últimos 9 años.

-no quiero… volver a hablar contigo- dije y me dirigí al baño hecha una bola de nervios y desesperación.

Dios, eso había sido patético _¿no quiero volver a hablar contigo?_ ¿Era eso todo lo que podía decir?

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor un _"regresa de donde viniste"_ aunque tal vez hubiera sido muy rudo.

Mierda, ¿es que justo hoy había tenido que aparecerse?

Cuando estaba sola y vulnerable. Cuando me sentía una idiota y al mismo tiempo alterada por que todo en la fiesta saliera bien y mi amiga se lo pasara de maravilla.

Agradecida que no hubiera nadie en los baños y cerré la puerta detrás de mí en cuanto entré para tener un poco de privacidad.

Quería llamar a Edward, al menos escuchar su voz, tal vez eso me calmaría un poco. Pero había olvidado mi maldito celular en la mesa.

Me mire frente al espejo y suspire.

No me veía mal, Alice había acertado con el modelo de los vestidos. Era sexy y algo dulce al mismo tiempo. Y obviamente los hombres también lo habían notado.

" _haz que se muera de celos al verte y se arrepienta de haberte perdido",_ las palabras de Alice volvieron a mi mente. Pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

Lo de recién por lejos podría haberle generado celos, y en su lugar solo me había hecho ver ridícula.

Podía usar a James, incluso cuando me arrepintiera de ello más tarde. Él parecía ser la solución más viable, eso y conseguir hablar con Edward en la mesa mientras todos estaban allí.

Arreglando un poco mi cabello, puse mi mejor cara de póker y salí del baño dispuesta a comportarme por completo indiferente con él por el resto de la noche y celarlo incluso si era necesario.

La tanda de baile aún no había terminado, así que pude escabullirme de regreso a la mesa sin que lo notaran demasiado. Y como Ángela estaba ya en su sitio aproveche la oportunidad para hablar con ella y mantener mi cabeza ocupada.

-¿te lo estás pasando bien?

-desde luego- ella me dedico una sonrisa amable- aunque debería haber venido con alguien. Soy terrible para venir a este tipo de fiestas sola

-bueno, no eres la única sola- la alenté

-no, pero tu estas comprometida, y la mayoría de los tipos aquí lo saben o tienen el anillo en tu mano que se los recuerda- explicó- yo por otro lado, tengo el cartel de "libre" pintado en la frente

-¿así que estuvieron molestándote?

-después del séptimo, deje de contar con cuantos tipos he bailado

-y ninguno te gusto

-no hasta ahora. Y no quiero… no soy ese tipo de chicas ¿sabes? Con la que puedes follar en una boda y luego no ver nunca más

-eso no tiene nada de malo Ángela - dije- que no seas la zorra no significa que no valgas la pena

-¿tú crees?

Pude ver a Emmett entre la gente acercándose hacia la mesa viéndome muy serio, e incluso tal vez, algo enojado.

-los hombres son unos idiotas- dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo escuchara, mientras que Jess soltaba una risotada

-brindemos por eso- ella alzo su copa y yo tomé la mía para chocarla y luego beber un buen trago de vino mientras mis ojos se iban inevitablemente de nuevo hasta el, quien me observaba con curiosidad.

Revisando nerviosamente una vez más mi teléfono, vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Edward.

" _ **Lo siento, estaba en una reunión. Espero te lo estés pasando bien. Te quiero."-E**_

Mordiendo mis labios y evitando maldecir volví a meter el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Claro que cuando estaba sacando mi mano de él, de alguna manera mi brazalete se quedó enganchado, soltándose de mi muñeca y cayendo al suelo en cuanto yo había tironeado.

-oh, no- dije preocupada. ¿Cómo es que….?

Al tomarlo entre mis manos y colocarlo sobre la mesa, vi que el gancho estaba roto, con solo un pequeño tirón. Mierda.

Tenía ese brazalete desde hacía casi diez años, y nunca le había ocurrido nada. Siempre lo tenía puesto, y solo me lo quitaba para ducharme, y hoy, justo hoy, el día en el que creía que nada podía salir mal, tenía que pasar también esto.

Enfadada y angustiaba, tome el brazalete y lo guarde en mi otro bolsillo, esperando poder llevarlo a reparar el lunes después del trabajo.

Cuando volví mis ojos a la mesa, Emmett aún estaba observándome en silencio, obviamente aun sin entender lo molesto que podía ser eso para mí.

Quitando mis ojos de él por un momento, volví hacia Ángela y traté de buscar un tema de conversación que no me llevara ni a los hombres ni a nada que tuviera que ver con ellos.

Y ella, agradecida, estuvo más que animada de conversar conmigo hasta que el resto de los invitados regresaron a sus mesas al final de la tanda de baile.

Estaba por comenzar la mesa de dulces y el corte del pastel de los novios.

Y mi discurso como dama de honor de la novia.

Lo tenía todo en mi cabeza, pero aun así había anotado una lista con los temas por tocar, para no olvidarme de ninguno.

Sacándolo de mi bolsillo, sentí mi teléfono sonar.

Era Edward, llamándome.

Sorprendida de que fuera él quien estuviera llamando ahora, contesté rápidamente mientras observaba la puerta de la cocina, rogando que el pastel de los novios no saliera sino hasta después de que cortara la llamada.

-Edward- dije

-hola, amor ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando?

-bien- dije- ¿Qué tal tú?

-todo bien esta ahora. La reunión fue buena, y mañana cerraremos el trato así que estaré en casa el domingo por la tarde a más tardar

-de acuerdo

-¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Cómo está Alice?- Edward parecía de verdad estar interesado

-todo va según el plan y Alice se lo está pasando de maravilla- contesté

-me alegro mucho, Rose, de verdad

Yo mordí mis labios evitando maldecirlo. Él no estaba allí conmigo, y por eso yo no me lo estaba pasando bien. Solo estaba tratando de mantener mi cabeza ocupada en los detalles de la fiesta y cosas triviales, en lugar de pensar en Emmett y en nuestro pasado. Y en porque él parecía estar más interesado que mi prometido en que yo me lo estuviera pasando bien en la boda de mi mejor amiga.

Rápidamente le di una mirada a Emmett y lo vi realmente concentrado en mí y en la llamada que había recibido.

Tienes que sonar convincente, sonar enamorada y no enfadada con Edward, me dije. Él tiene que tener celos, no creer que estas libre o vulnerable.

-de verdad te extraño- dije

\- también yo, cariño- dijo- solo será un día más, eso es todo.

-lo sé- incluso puse mi cara de perrito

-Dios, no me hagas extrañarte aún más de lo que ya lo hago

-¿por qué no?

Edward soltó una risa juguetona del otro lado de la línea

-¿no estás sola ahora o sí?

-no

-lo imagine- el volvió a reír-así que dejemos todo esto para cuando vuelva ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien- yo sonreí

Acostarme con él era lo único que necesitaba ahora mismo. Acostarme con mi prometido y así poder dejar de pensar en _ese_ que había formado parte de mi pasado; y que con ojos inquisidores. Me observaba ahora mientras el resto de la mesa estaba conversando y riendo muy entretenidos

-muy bien-acordó Edward del otro lado de la línea- llámame cuando llegues a casa

-lo haré-prometí- ¿aun estarás despierto?

-por supuesto que si cariño-aseguró- hablaremos luego

-bien, te amo

-también yo, adiós

-adiós- y cuanto las palabras terminaron de salir de mi boca él colgó.

Fingiendo que esa llamada había sido mucho más de lo que realmente había sido, sonreí y guardé mi teléfono en mi bolso una vez más.

-¿así que Edward? ¿Y dónde está ese desgraciado?- James preguntó rápidamente

-está en Florida, por trabajo- expliqué- no volverá hasta mañana por la noche

-oh, Florida…- dijo James- lo que daría por estar allí, en la playa, con unos margaritas…. Chicas lindas en bikini…

\- no creo que Edward este en la playa con chicas- opinó Embry- vamos, James... conseguirás que Rose solo se sienta mal

-oh, no, esa nunca fue mi intención- dijo-solo envidio a Edward por su trabajo. Viajar todo el tiempo, conocer sitios nuevos…. Es como si todos los días fueran vacaciones

Sí, pero también casi nunca estaba en casa, mucho menos en la temporada alta. Solo viajaba de un sitio a otro, regresando a casa por dos o tres días antes de marcharse de nuevo.

Pero tal vez para él si fueran vacaciones. Viéndolo de ese modo, él parecía tener el trabajo más increíble del mundo.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y mire hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Y gracias a Dios, los mozos comenzaron a salir llevando consigo el pastel de bodas, mientras de fondo se escuchaba la voz del presentador anunciando el brindis de los novios y la llegada de mi discurso.

Poniéndome de pie incluso antes que el resto, comencé a aplaudir y me guardé mi orgullo lastimado y mi enfado para cuando estuviera sola en casa.

* * *

 **Se que han pasado como un millón de años son que he subido algo y que probablemente muchas de ustedes o bien hayan dejado de seguirme o que ni siquiera ya lean fics.**

 **Bien, me han pasado como mil cosas desde la ultima vez que subí algo. Termine una carrera, comencé otra, tuve una enorme crisis personal y perdí a dos de mis mascotas.**

 **También se que había prometido terminar uno de mis fics y aun no he podido hacerlo. En algún momento lo haré, no se desilusionen. Solo quiero encontrar una buena manera de terminarlo.**

 **Mientras tanto, les dejo este capitulo de una idea que llevo varios meses desarrollando. Ya va muy encaminada, y espere al menos hasta tener casi la mitad de la historia terminada para comenzar a subir algo, así si me retrasaba escribiendo, aun tendría algo que subir.**

 **En fin, espero les guste y me digan que les parece.**

 **Seguimos aun con mi duo favorito de Emmett.- Rosalie. En esta ocasión, ella esta con otro, pero eso no detendrá a su viejo novio.**

 **Déjenme sus reviews contándome que les gustaría que suceda.**

 **En fin, actualizare una vez por semana, y como mucho cada 15 días, probablemente los fines de semana.**

 **Es es todo**

 **Mis saludos a todas mis viejas lectoras si aun están por ahí y también a las nuevas.**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	2. Él, de nuevo

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: él, de nuevo.**

Estaba a medio cambiar cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡yo voy!-gritó Edward desde la cocina

Sin tener idea de quién podía ser a esa hora, terminé de ponerme la blusa y luego fui al baño para peinarme.

Teníamos una reunión con una pareja para una boda hoy y también tenía una pila de cosas que revisar para la fiesta de recaudación que sería ese sábado por la noche.

Y ya que Alice se había tomado una semana para darse una "luna de miel express" como ella misma me lo había dicho, tenía que arreglármelas con todo yo sola hasta que ella regresara.

Cuando acabe de peinarme, me puse los zarcillos que había comprado hace un par de días atrás para mí, y fui a la cocina por algo de café antes de ir a la oficina.

Edward estaba haciéndose unas tostadas con jalea ya metido en su traje y listo para irse.

-¿Quién era?

-¿Quién era qué?- el me miró extrañado

-en la puerta

-oh…- él se rió- no lo sé. Un tipo buscando a una pelirroja…- el negó con la cabeza divertido- no creo que tengamos ninguna vecina pelirroja ahora que lo pienso. Al pobre le deben haber dado mal la dirección - el sacó otro par de tostadas de la máquina y luego de ponerlas en un plato me las pasó- pobre tipo

Eso fue raro, pero decidí no darle importancia. A cualquiera podría haberle dado mal una dirección, pero resultaba extraño la hora. A punto de salir a trabajar…

-tengo que irme-me dijo mientras se metía el ultimo trozo de tostada en la boca- lo siento, nena. Pero de verdad, voy tarde

-está bien-contesté a regañadientes

-llega bien al trabajo y luego hablaremos por la tarde

Edward le dio otro sorbo a su taza de café y dejando un beso rápido sobre mi frente salió a toda prisa por la puerta con su maletín en la mano.

Yo tomé el pote de jalea y unté un poco sobre una de mis tostadas mientras me servía café en mi taza de color rosa que Alice me había regalado para mis cumpleaños.

Después de un rápido desayuno y segura de tener todo conmigo, salí del departamento y metí las llaves en la puerta para cerrarla.

Solo al darme vuelta para llamar al ascensor, me di un buen susto cuando vi a Emmett sentado a los pies de la escalera mirándome muy atento.

-oh, mierda-dije del susto-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-buscándote- respondió con seguridad al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia mí

-¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Jasper me lo dijo

Maldito Jasper ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Él sabía que estaba con Edward ¿Por qué iba a darle mi dirección a él, sabiendo cuales eran sus intenciones? Tal vez él no se las había dejado bien en claro. ¿Pero, que le había dicho entonces como para que el accediera a darle mi dirección?

-te ves nerviosa- apuntó

-¿sí? ¿Ycómo se supone que reaccione al verte a las 8 de la mañana afuera de mi departamento como si nada?

-tranquila- él me sonrió con confianza. Oh, yo recordaba bien esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?-conteste fríamente

-olvidaste esto en la fiesta- el sacó mi brazalete de su bolsillo y me lo tendió

Aliviada yo lo tome entre mis manos sin poder creer que él lo tuviera. Recordaba haberlo guardado luego de que el broche se rompiera en la fiesta, pero al llegar a casa había podido encontrarlo. Estaba segura de que se había caído en alguna parte, incluso había llamado al salón para ver si estaba allí, pero no habían encontrado nada. Tal vez alguien se lo había llevado, eso es lo que había pensado, alguien que no pensaba devolverlo.

-de nada- dijo

-gracias- él me sonrió mientras yo miraba el brazalete entre mis manos. El broche estaba arreglado, intacto, como si nada le hubiera sucedido.

-se lo que significaba para ti

Y que él fuera quien lo dijera, me dejo helada.

-¿lo enviaste a reparar?

-¿de qué habría servido devolvértelo roto?- éltenía razón. Aun así aun no explicaba porque lo tenía consigo. ¿De verdad este se había caído al suelo y él lo había encontrado más tarde?

No quise preguntárselo. Sin embargo, quería saber otra cosa.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí a dármelo?

-quería verte y pensé que enviártelo por alguien más sería demasiado… impersonal

¿Impersonal? Puf ¿desde cuándo nosotros dos teníamos algo personal?

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Emmett?-dije poniéndole los ojos en blanco.

El me observo serio ante mi actituddefensiva.

-¿quieres desayunar conmigo?

-ya desayune, gracias- yo presioné el botón del ascensor y Emmett solo continuo mirándome.

-bien, ¿qué tal almorzar?

-no puedo

-¿por qué no?-el parecía estar hablando muy en serio

-¡por que no!-dije fastidiada- porque no puedes hacer esto. No puedes solo aparecerte así como así y esperar que quiera comer contigo. No después de todos estos años

-sé que estas comprometida-medijo- pero no me importa

-Dios, no se trata de eso-¿acaso a él todo le importaba una mierda?

-¿entonces por qué no?

Por qué me lastimaste y porqueaún estoy enfadada contigo por lo que me hiciste.

-solo no quiero ¿de acuerdo?-yo opté por una simple negativa. ¿Dequé me serviría discutir con él sobre lo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo? Solo sentirme mal y probablemente acabar llorando.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que cambies de opinión?

-no puedes hacerlo-me negué

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y yo me metí adentro. Él se metió conmigo como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿de verdad?- las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y comenzamos a descender

-no has cambiado nada-admitió mientras me veía con detalle, recorriendo poco a poco cada parte de mi cuerpo

-tu tampoco al parecer-contesté enojada. Aunque el si lo había hecho. Siempre había sido más alto y fornido que yo, y obviamente con la edad esa diferencia se había acrecentado también. Sus rasgos eran mucho más maduros, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su comportamiento.

-te devolví algo que sabía que era importante para ti ¿y aun así sigues enfadada conmigo?

-ya te agradecí por eso- le dije con algo más de amabilidad- y de verdad lo apreció. Pero no quiero comer contigo, ni hoy ni mañana, ni ningún otro día.

Las puertas se abrieron frente a nosotros y yo salí de allí a toda prisa. El me siguió sin ningún problema.

-aun sigues viéndote hermosa cuando estas cabreada-dijo y con eso me descolocó por completo

¿Acaso estaba tomándome el pelo?

Le dediqué una mirada envenenada y el solo me miró con una sonrisa en la cara. Maldito hijo de puta. Y si, se veía totalmente irresistible, pero yo estaba demasiado enojada como para caer bajo sus encantos.

-tengo que irme a trabajar

-puedo llevarte

-tengo auto, gracias- contesté con sarcasmo mientras salía a la calle- y tu deberías hacer lo mismo

-¿en serio vas a casarte con ese tipo?- yo lo miré extrañada y entonces comprendí que él había sido quien había tocado la puerta más temprano; y claro al ver a Edward había inventado una torpe excusa y luego había esperado hasta que yo había salido del apartamento.

Pero preguntarlo de un modo tan directo y abierto… ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle si hacía más de diez años que no me veía?

-¿por algo me comprometí, no?

Emmett me observó dubitativo.

-supongo- contestó al fin pero como si eso no fuera suficiente para él. ¿Acaso tenía que darle una lista de razones por las que casarme con Edward? Yo lo amaba y punto. – es solo que nunca te habría imaginado con un tipo como él.

Él tenía que estar loco ¿no me había imaginado con alguien como él? Mierda ¿y que se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Qué si él no lo aprobaba no podía salir con alguien? ¿A dónde había estado exactamente los últimos doce años como para poder darse el lujo de una opinión como esa?

-tal vez tu imaginación no es tan buena como creías- contesté haciendo que él me sonriera con ironía y mordiera sus labios como si lo hubiera dejado sin respuestas que dar. ¡Bien! Este era mi momento de salida- así que… ahora tengo que irme sino te molesta-estiré mi brazo abriendo la puerta de mi auto aparcado en la calle y metiéndome adentro, sin ninguna intención de continuar esa conversación.

-te veré por ahí-dijo el, aun con su sonrisa intacta- que tengas un buen día Rose.

El resto del día parecía trabajar en automático, sin prestar atención en las cosas, tanto que incluso tiré mi taza de café al suelo dos veces, que por suerte era de plástico, y también terminé sacando copias de los documentos equivocados por no haberme asegurado de que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Oh, y todo había sido a causa de una persona.

Estaba tan enfadada, enfadada con él y conmigo misma por permitir que eso me afectara de esa manera.

Sin embargo, me había devuelto mi brazalete. ¿Cómo es que había dado con él? Aun eso era un misterio, pero al menos lo tenía de regreso conmigo. ¿Ycómo había conseguido que lo reparen y estuviera listo para un lunes a las 8 am? O tenía un amigo joyero que trabajaba las 24 horas al día, los 7 días a la semana o él se había convertido en un experto joyero y yo no lo sabía.

Tomándolo entre mis manos, vi el broche y comprobé varias veces que este funcionara como se suponía que lo ía pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces… desde que mi madre me lo había regalado.

A causa de él, los recuerdos habían comenzado a ametrallarse en mi cabeza y no había forma en que hubiera podido detenerlos.

Recordando antes que otra cosa, esa noche en que nos habíamos conocido.

 **.**

 _Mi amiga Jane y yo habíamos ido a una fiesta, apenas teníamos 16 años, mientras que el resto de los invitados tenían dos años más que nosotras._

 _-sentémonos aquí por un segundo- dijo Jane ocupando el banco vacío frente a nosotras_

 _Sentándome junto a ella, acomode mí vestido sobre mis piernas y mire a mí alrededor tratando de no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba._

 _-no conozco a nadie aquí- dije_

 _-¿y eso qué?- Jane se encogió de hombros- no tienes que conocer a nadie para estar en una fiesta con ellos._

 _-tú tienes a Eliot_

 _-y tú a mi_

 _-hasta que te vayas con él_

 _-solo será por un rato, no por toda la noche._

 _No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso, por lo que sabía que eso no era cierto_

 _-ey, no me pongas esa cara- dijo- además aquí está lleno de chicos…. No creo que te lo pases mal con alguno mientras esperas que yo regrese_

 _Jane y sus ideas._

 _-me las arreglare para hacer algo-contesté. Probablemente jugar con mi teléfono o caminar por ahí viendo con cuantas parejas me topaba._

 _-oh, ahí está Eliot- y por un segundo casi parecían salir pequeños corazoncitos de sus ojos, casi como en las caricaturas_

 _-ve con él, me quedaré aquí- dije resignada_

 _-¿segura?- a ella ni siquiera le importaba mi respuesta_

 _-sí, segura_

 _-eres la mejor, te adoro- ella me dio un fuerte abrazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fue corriendo en dirección a su novio._

 _Desde lejos pude ver como ella lo abrazaba con energía y luego comenzaban a besarse con esmero._

 _Yo también quería eso. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero interiormente me moría por tener a alguien que me estrechara entre sus brazos y me besara de esa manera._

 _Mi madre decía que aún era joven, que aun tenía mucho pode delante e incluso que si no conseguía salir con nadie en la secundaria aun tenía la universidad para hacerlo._

 _Ella pensaba eso, mientras que yo veía como todas mis amigas y compañeras de curso comenzaban a salir con chicos y a perder su virginidad, mientras yo iba a fiestas de chicos de último año, sola y sin ninguna experiencia en absoluto._

 _Sintiendo una ráfaga de viento, junte mis piernas y cruce mis tobillos regañándome a mí misma por no haberme traído un saco conmigo. Si el clima seguía así, terminaría esperando a Jane dentro de la casa y no allí, o de otro modo iba a congelarme._

 _Había bastante gente en el patio, bebiendo y bailando alrededor de la piscina._

 _Chicas de más de nuestra edad, con menos ropa y… más actitud. Ninguna parecía tener frio. La verdad no tenía idea de cómo lo hacían. Tal vez fuera el alcohol…. Si era eso, debería replantearme seriamente la idea de comenzar a beber, sobre todo en fiestas como esas. Y en cuanto al modo de vestir, no estaba muy segura si alguien día tendría la suficientemente personalidad como para salir de casa con tan poca ropa encima. Y sobre todo tener que tolerar como los chicos me miraran como un trozo de carne. Bueno, al menos me mirarían de ese modo._

 _Regañándome a mí misma por compararme con otras chicas, suspiré y miré en dirección donde había visto a Jane con Eliot por última vez. Ahora, sin embargo, no había nadie allí._

 _-¿aburrida?- volviendo mis ojos al sitio desde donde provenía esa voz, me topé con un chico alto y de pelo negro viéndome con total atención_

 _-algo así- contesté_

 _-¿viniste sola?- sus ojos verdes parecieron encenderse ante la expectativa de mi respuesta. Dios, ¿de dónde había salido este tipo?_

 _-con mi amiga Jane- dije_

 _-¿y ella esta…?_

 _-con su novio- yo sonreí_

 _-así que te dejo sola, esperándola_

 _Yo asentí con la cabeza_

 _-bueno, no creo que le importe a tu amiga si yo te hago compañía mientras tanto._

 _A mí tampoco me importaría_

 _Sentándose a mi lado vi como sus ojos observaban con atención mí escote._

 _¡Ni que hubiera tanto allí para ver!_

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Rose-dije_

 _-muy lindo nombre- yo le sonreí ligeramente- soy Emmett_

 _-un placer_

 _-el placer es todo mío-dijo con una arrebatadora sonrisa que casi hace que se me caiga la baba._

 _Oh, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él debía de darse cuenta cuanto me gustaba por el modo en que lo estaba viendo y sonriendo como una tonta. Y sobre todo porque era claramente mayor que yo. Dejándome casi indefensa ante sus encantos._

 _-¿te traigo algo de beber?_

 _-bueno, en realidad…- el alzó una ceja de forma interrogante- no me gusta mucho beber_

 _-oh, vamos solo una cerveza… no te hará daño_

 _Eso decía él._

 _-está bien- acepté_

 _De buena gana él fue por un par de botellas hasta una de las mesas que había en el jardín y luego regreso junto a mi_

 _-para la dama-dijo pasándome una._

 _Yo le di un sorbo rápido y al tragar sentí el gusto amargo y asqueroso. Conteniéndome de no escupir todo automáticamente puse mala cara y me lo trague todo._

 _-supongo que la cerveza no es lo tuyo- dedujo_

 _-supongo que no._

 _-bien, podemos probar con otra cosa- insistió- ¿qué tal un trago? ¿Qué te gusta?_

 _-nada demasiado fuerte_

 _-bien, no vodka entonces, ni tequila. ¿Qué tal algo con frutas?_

 _-eso suena bien_

 _-bien- él me sonrió- dame 5 minutos y te preparare algo que vas a adorar._

 _Sin darme tiempo a contestar, él se fue a toda prisa a la casa denuevo, pero esta vez regreso con tres vasos con bebidas de 3 colores diferente. Rosado, naranja y rojo. ¿Pomelo, naranja y frutilla?_

 _Haciéndome probar un trago de cada uno, yo accedí de buena gana._

 _-creo que tenemos un ganador- dijo al verme sonreír tras probar el de naranja_

 _-si…_

 _-tienes una hermosa sonrisa ¿ya te lo habían dicho?- yo negué_

 _Emmett acarició entonces mi mejilla y miro mis labios con deseo._

 _Él quería besarme, yo podía verlo en sus ojos, pero yo no estaba tan segura de si debía dejarlo. No es como si nadie me hubiera besado antes, bueno, solo había sido en el juego de la botella dos veces y en el de 7 minutos en el cielo con Tyler, con quien tenía clase de biología. Pero nunca había sido enserio, nunca fuera de un juego._

 _-¿no eres de las que hablan mucho, no?- yo mordí mis labios y volví a negar._

 _Genial. Como si fuera poco, además de comportarse como un completo ganador conmigo, él había notado que yo era tímida. Claro que él era lindo, mucho y si bien no estaba segura de que fuera mi tipo, porque en realidad no tenía un tipo específico, él probablemente era demasiado para mí._

 _Dios ¿en qué mundo podría yo salir con un chico como él?_

 _Sonriendo una vez más, él bebió otro poco de su cerveza y se acomodó en el asiento del banco para estar más cerca de mí._

 _-¿así que…En qué año estás?_

 _-primero-respondí_

 _-¿y terminaste en una fiesta de los chicos de ultimo año porque…?_

 _-Jane- contesté- su novio está en último año._

 _-¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?_

 _-no- contesté con timidez._

 _-¿no hay nadie que te interese?- él si parecía interesado en esa pregunta._

 _-no en mi curso-admití con sinceridad_

 _-¿y en los demás?_

 _-tal vez si- dije evitándome verlo a los ojos_

 _-¿qué tal si bailamos un rato?-propuso aun con esa sonrisa galante suya._

 _Yo pase saliva._

 _-está bien-dije, dándole un último y largo sorbo a mi trago hasta terminármelo. Con suerte el alcohol conseguiría que no estuviera tan nerviosa._

 _Y si, ahí había comenzado mi uso del alcohol como relajante, incluso sin haber sido por completo consciente de ello._

 _Poniéndose de pie, el me tendió su mano y yo la tomé antes de seguirlo hacia adentro de la casa, donde la música estaba a tope._

 _Abriéndonos paso entremedio de los demás que estaban en la sala bailando, él me llevo consigo hasta el medio de la pista, donde con un simple giro consiguió ponerme de frente a él y comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la música._

 _La diferencia de estatura entre ambos era algo notoria, más aún porque yo no llevaba tacones y en su lugar unas chanclas de goma para estar más cómoda, pero tal vez eso me facilitaría el no tener que mirarlo a los ojos todo el tiempo._

 _Me moví al ritmo de la música y entonces pude sentir sus manos jugueteando sobre mi cintura. Lo deje hacerlo, ya que se sentía bien, así que continué moviéndome y tratando de pensar en que lo hacía bien. Que podía bailar con él del mismo modo que o hacía con Jane o cuando estaba sola._

 _Así que cuando la música cambió, Emmett me hizo girar para quedar de espaldas a él. Mis brazos quedaron cruzados sobre mi pecho aun tomada de sus manos, pero ahora el aprovecho para dejar su cabeza a un lado de mi hombro._

 _Aprovechando el hecho de que no tendría que verlo a los ojos, moví mi cadera y mis piernas intentando seguir la música y entonces el hizo lo mismo, ahora sin embargo, sin despegarse de mi cuerpo. Pude sentir sus jeans rozar contra mi vestido, moviéndolo y haciendo que yo deseara solo seguir bailando. Me moví un poco más y entonces sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello comenzando a besarlo lentamente. Mi cabeza se fue hacia tras inconscientemente y entonces el suspiró._

 _Dios, esto se siente tan bien, pensé._

 _Emmett se deshizo de mi agarre y entonces sus manos bajaron a ambos lados de mi cadera para moverla como él quería. Adelante, a un lado, atrás y de nuevo a un lado. Yo volví a echar mi cabeza hacia atrás en busca de su boca y entonces el me hizo girar una vez más dejándome cara a cara con él._

 _Volví a moverme, pero ahora mirándolo a los ojos, moviéndome algo más lento y acercándome algo más a él mientras él me analizaba con cuidado_

 _Estaba acalorada, bueno había mucha gente ahí dentro, y entre las luces, el baile, sus manos y sus labios sobre mi cuello, ya no daba más._

 _Emmett sonrió y también se acercó a mí, rápidamente eliminando la distancia entre nosotros y apoderándose de mi boca._

 _Aun sorprendida, yo también lo besé haciendo que una de sus manos se fuera detrás de mi nuca para que yo no me apartara. Su boca se volvió más rápida y yo intenté seguirle el ritmo como pude. Claro que en cuanto su lengua entró en mi boca me sentí abrumada. Eso se sentía bien, realmente bien, pero me sentí algo torpe al intentar copiar sus movimientos, aunque él no pareció notarlo. Sus manos acabaron en mi cintura, presionando con fuerza contra la tela y contra mi piel de un modo deseoso._

 _No tengo idea de cuánto rato estuve en la pista con él, pero en cuanto el dj volvió a cambiar el ritmo de la música, él se apartó de mi muy lentamente, dándome rápidos y húmedos besos. Lo vi sonreír y entonces yo lo hice también, comprendiendo que no solo para mí eso había estado bien._

 _Y pensar que antes había tenido calor, no era nada comparado con lo que era ahora._

 _Él me pasó una mano por el cabello, y yo lo miré._

 _-¿quieres algo para tomar o quieres que vayamos afuera….?_

 _\- afuera- dije sin pensármelo dos veces. Tenía más calor que sed, eso era seguro._

 _Lo vi sonreír y tras tomarme de la mano, se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar hasta afuera. Esta vez sin embargo, no regresamos al patio trasero de la casa, sino que fuimos al frente._

 _Había una pequeña brisa, pero esto estaba bastante mejor. Tomándome de la mano, me llevo hasta uno de los lados de la casa y solo entonces se detuvo._

 _-parece que no soy el único con calor –dijo al verme soltar un pequeño suspiro._

 _-había mucha gente adentro- me excuse._

 _\- por supuesto- dijo y entonces se acercó para volver a besarme._

 _Yo le contesté casi al instante y empecé a andar hacia atrás hasta dar con la pared._

 _Me besó casi con la misma energía que lo había hecho adentro y cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar, él se puso algo tensó._

 _-lo siento- le dije sacándolo del bolsillo de mi vestido.- tengo que atender- dije aceptando la llamada de mí amiga_

 _-¿Qué sucede?- dije_

 _\- ¿Dónde estás Rose? No te encuentro por ningún lado._

 _\- mmm… estoy, afuera- dije viendo como él me miraba de cerca- con…mmm…_

 _\- ok, lo siento- dijo con una risita- no quise interrumpir nada. Dile a mmm… que lo siento- yo me reí._

 _-¿ocurre algo?- volví a preguntar._

 _\- solo quería saber si ya íbamos a irnos, recuerda que tu madre dijo que debíamos volver antes de las 3._

 _Mi madre y sus reglas._

 _\- yo puedo llevarte- me ofreció con una voz que me sonó de lo más seductora._

 _-en realidad, me quedó en casa de Jane esta noche- le dije- y ella me trajo- le aclaré_

 _Pude escuchar la risa de mi amiga del otro lado de la línea._

 _-bien- dijo él_

 _-¿nos vamos ya entonces o te doy otros diez minutos?- preguntó_

 _\- te veré junto al auto- le dije_

 _\- muy bien, princesa- dijo sin poder parar de reírse y colgó._

 _-¿sabes? No pensé que cupiera más nada en ese vestido- dijo con una sonrisa pícara viendo como yo lo guardaba de vuelta en mi bolsillo._

 _Yo solo mordí mis labios viéndolo a los ojos embobada._

 _-¿así que ya vas a irte?_

 _-si_

 _-y no puedo llevarte a casa- él lo había entendido._

 _-bueno, no voy a dejar que un chico que acabo de conocer me lleve a casa- dije volviendo a la realidad._

 _\- bien dicho-dijo- incluso cuando eso ahora me juegue en contra_

 _-bueno, podemos…._

 _-¿vernos de nuevo?-el completo mi frase. Yo mordí mis labios. Si él decía que sí, no tenía idea de que iba a hacer- desde luego- él me sonrió- anota tu teléfono en el mío y te llamaré._

 _¿Lo haría? Dios, si no lo hacía, yo solo pensaría que todo lo había pasado esa noche habría sido un sueño. Uno que no quería que aún se terminara._

 _El sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de sus jeans y entonces me lo pasó._

 _Le anoté mi número y se lo guardé con mi nombre. En realidad no solía darle mi número a desconocidos, sino que más bien esa era mi amiga, pero él no era tan desconocido, o al menos no ahora, y si era compañero de Eliot ¿Qué riesgo podía correr?_

 _-muchas gracias- dijo tomando el aparato y volviendo a guardarlo._

 _\- de nada- dije y cuando él estuvo por besarme otra vez mi amiga se apareció en la puerta seguida de su novio._

 _-¿lista?- preguntó._

 _-por supuesto- dije apartándome de la pared y también de él._

 _-adiós amor – le dijo mi amiga a Eliot y le dio un rápido beso. Él quiso continuar, pero ella lo detuvo y comenzó a andar hacia su coche._

 _\- supongo que te veré pronto- dije_

 _\- por supuesto- dijo él y me dio un beso de despedida en los labios- que duermas bien_

 _-tu igual- dije aun flipando y entonces me fui de allí._

.

Si, había sido toda una noche que recordar esa en la que nos habíamos conocido, pero solo había sido una de las tantas que recordaba haber pasado con él.

Tratando de no pensar más en el pasado, continúe trabajando, centrándome en los eventos que tendríamos esa semana y las cosas que aún quedaban por resolver. Respondiendo emails y haciendo llamadas acá y allá asegurándome que n quedara ningún cabo suelto.

Almorcé en la oficina un poco de comida china que me ordené, sin ganas de salir de allí solo por algo de comer. Mucho menos para sentarme sola en un restaurante y arreglármelas una ensalada con papas.

No, no necesitaba hacerlo, y además, podría continuar trabajando.

Aun con varias cosas por hacer para mañana, a las 6 en punto, apague mi laptop y tome mi abrigo lista para regresar a casa.

Soportando el tráfico de costumbre, media hora más tarde llegue a nuestro departamento, donde Edward ya estaba esperándome frente al sofá mirando las noticias.

-¡llegaste!- su voz sonaba alegre por algún motivo

-si… -dije-¿saliste antes?- eso si era una novedad

-no había mucho que hacer hoy en la oficina por suerte

Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, sobre todo, contando que era yo sola la que debía encargarse de todo hasta que Alice regresara.

-¿y qué tal fue tu día?-preguntó

-atareado

-lo imagino -dijo- ¿Alice ya se fue verdad?

-si- dije. Recordándome que ya le había contado eso más de tres veces, incluso antes de la boda.

-bueno, supongo que se lo tienen merecido. Ambas trabajan demasiado

-lo dice el hombre que nunca está en casa- le solté dejando mi abrigo y mi bolso sobre el sofá.

\- Rose…- dijo ahora poniéndose de verdad serio

-se lo que vas a decir, pero sabes que tengo razón. Te pasas más de la mitad de la semana viajando y sales muy tarde de la oficina la mayoría del tiempo

-mi trabajo era así incluso antes de que nos conociéramos- apuntó ahora cabreado ¿de verdad? ¿Era él quien iba a enfadarse por eso?- y si mal no recuerdo, tu dijiste que no te importaba que tuviera que viajar tanto. Que tu trabajo te mantenía tan ocupada como a mí y no ibas a molestarte por ello

-bueno, evidentemente después de 4 años, lo hace

Edward me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

-eso no es por mi trabajo ¿no es así? Esto es por la Boda de Alice ¿no?- yo lo mire seria, pero aun así no dije nada.- ¡Mierda Rosalie!-gritó- vamos dímelo, hazlo. Dime todo lo que tengas para decir ahora.

-sí, es por la boda de Alice ¿ok? Es por eso

-¡lo sabía!- él se jacto de sí mismo- ¡sabía que ibas a hacer esto!- Edward estaba indignado y enfadado, y al parecer eso era más importante que como yo me sentía

-¿entonces porque mierda te fuiste?-grité casi poniéndome histérica

\- es trabajo

-podías no ir, tú me lo dijiste, tu equipo se encargaría de ello

-sí, pero no sería lo mismo sin mi ahí. Dios ¿es que no lo entiendes? No puedo faltar solo por ir a una maldita boda. De otro modo nunca conseguiré es asenso.

-¡no fue una maldita boda!- mi voz se cortó y pude sentir mis ojos llenándose con lagrimas

-oh, no, vamos, ¿no vas a ponerte a llorar por esto o sí?

-te necesitaba ahí conmigo-dije con mi voz comenzando a hipar. Así no me habría sentido sola y vulnerable, algo que no habría sucedido si él hubiera estado ahí conmigo, puesto que Emmett no iba a acercárseme.

-Dios…- el peino su cabello hacia atrás aun enfadado y suspiró con fuerza- sabía que ibas a hacer esto. Ayer cuando regrese no dijiste nada y tampoco esta mañana, pero lo vi en tu cara, sabía que ibas a reprochármelo en algún momento.

¿Reprochándoselo? Yo no podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando ¿qué sucedía con Edward? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? ¿Desdecuándo su trabajo era más importante que….yo?Tal vez desde que la posibilidad de ese maldito asenso había aparecido frente a él.

O tal vez desde que yo nuncale había pedido nada que interfiriera con él. Estando siempre tan ocupada, nunca le habíareprochado por sus largas ausencias, incluso cuando me sintiera sola en casa… me había callado la boca, sabiendo lo importante que eso era para él.

Y el obviamente había interpretado que lo estaba. Que a mí no me importaba, o tal vez ni siquiera lo notaba. Pero vivir con él, con alguien que pasaba casi los 5 días de la semana viajando… él no tenía idea de cómo se sentía eso.

Tal vez a Edward no le importaba no despertarse conmigo a su lado todos los días. Me sentí mal al pensar eso.

-Rose, vamos, sabes que lo siento…- el trato de alcanzarme, pero no lo deje- sé que era importante, pero tú me dijiste que no importaba si no iba

-¡te lo dije porque pensé que ibas a quedarte conmigo, que ibas a darte cuenta que quería que fueras conmigo!

-bueno, si hubieras sido un poco más directa lo habría entendido- me regaño- además, no es como si hubiera sido nuestra propia boda

¿Estaba de broma? ¿Nuestra boda? Ni siquiera le habíamos puesto una fecha, o hablado de ello desde nuestro compromiso, y ¿ahora me decía esto?

-si hubieras faltado a nuestra propia boda…- dije aun sin creérmelo- no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación

-sabes que no quería decir eso- me corrigió- no me refería a… ¡Dios!- el exhaló audiblemente y me miro a los ojos- jamás te haría algo así, y lo sabes

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y Edward me observó preocupado.

-Rose, te amo y sabes lo que siento. Debería haber dejado el trabajo por esa vez, debería haber estado ahí contigo, lo siento

Yo negué con la cabeza sintiéndome una tonta. Si no me hubiera puesto a llorar al probablemente ni se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

-está bien, Edward, olvídalo

-no digas eso- él me tomó de la mano y me miró sintiéndose muy mal- fui un idiota al no acompañarte, y eso no volverá a suceder

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras con una mano quitaba las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Rose…

-lo sé Edward, lo sé.- yo negué con la cabeza sin querer continuar con esa conversación- Ha sido suficiente, ya no quiero hablar más sobre esto

-no hagas esto, cariño, vamos…. No me apartes de este modo

-no fui yo quien hizo las cosas mal

-no, no fuiste tú- el me dirigió una mirada dura

Soltando su mano me dirigí al baño y cerré la puerta detrás de mi antes de dejarme caer al suelo aun llorando, y sin poder detenerlo.

Una ducha podía mejorarlo, o eso esperaba.

* * *

 **Como prometí, estoy de vuelta, apenas una semana después,**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo y que vean como va avanzando esta historia y entiendan mejor como es la relación entre Rose y Emmett. ¿qué opinan de Edward?**

 **Algo que olvide mencionar es que cad capítulos, uno de ellos estará narrado por Emmett, así que será una especie de "Emmett pov", que la verdad me pareció necesario y que le daba un giro interesante a la historia.**

 **En fin, e** **spero sus reviews, y espero de verdad que sean al menos un par mas que la semana anterior. No se si preocuparme por que al no dejarme reviews es que nadie esta leyendo la historia o simplemente no tienen ganas de escribirme nada. Ajajja ¿es que ya nadie lee fic estos días?**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene**

 **Saludos a todas,**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	3. ¿Coincidencia o acoso?

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Coincidencia o acoso?**

Cuando salí de la ducha no podía decir que me sentía increíble, pero si mucho mejor.

Había acabado de llorar todo lo que necesitaba y había conseguido calmarme.

Y ahora tendría que enfrentarme con él, mi prometido, quien debía de estar de lo más arrepentido del otro lado de la puerta, probablemente esperando que follando arregláramos nuestras diferencias y yo o perdonara por haber metido la pata al abrir su bocota de esa manera.

Y casi como si yo fuera adivina, en cuanto atravesé la puerta del baño con una toalla envolviéndome el cuerpo, vi a Edward esperándome en la cama, con la parte inferior de su pijama puesto, y dos tazas de chocolate sobre una de las mesas de noche.

Esa era su manera de decir "lo siento".

Haciendo la vista gorda a lo que él había preparado, me dirigí al armario y saque mi pijama y un par de bragas para vestirme.

Lo hice frente a él, aunque prácticamente no lo miré. No quería ser sexy o provocativa, sino vestirme para ir a la cama, incluso cuando sabía que las intenciones de Edward eran otras.

Él creía que el sexo iba a arreglarlo todo, que me haría perdonarlo y olvidar lo que había pasado. Eso solo lo conseguiría por unas horas, nada más.

Casi resignada a que eso pasara me metí en la cama con él y acepté la taza de chocolate caliente.

-sabes que lo siento ¿no?- yo asentí aun sin mirarlo a los ojos y dándole un suave sorbo a mi taza, sintiendo que no estaba tan caliente como pensaba -es solo que a veces olvido lo importante que son estas cosas para ti- admitió- es lo que haces para ganarte la vida y lo adoras. Mientras que yo nunca he sido un tipo de demasiadas fiestas.

-lo sé- y él había sido así desde que nos habíamos conocido. Hubiera preferido ir a un restaurante e incluso al cine antes que ir a un boliche a bailar conmigo. Y era por eso que yo nunca insistía para que fuera conmigo a los eventos, no a menos que fuera realmente necesario o que pudiera tratarse de algo que pudiera llegar a motivarlo para ir.

Pero en esta ocasión había sido diferente. Sin mencionar la aparición de Emmett en medio de todo eso, de cómo se había comportado esa noche conmigo y como había vuelto a hacerlo esta mañana.

-lo lamento. Sé que lo de Alice era gran cosa- dijo mientras yo lo observaba con cuidado bajándome otro buen poco de mi chocolate caliente- has estado las últimas semanas como una loca encargándote de todo con ella. Y yo…. Solo podía pensar en mi asenso. Dios, juro que desde Embry me lo dijo la otra semana no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza.- si, eso lo había notado- ¿te imaginas si yo fuera el encargado de mi grupo? Si pudiera ser el líder….

Ambición, eso es lo que estaba carcomiendo su cabeza.

-estoy segura de que conseguirás el puesto, Edward-dije

Él me sonrió agradecido, mientras a mí solo mi importaba que el fuera feliz.

-eso espero, y de nuevo, lo siento- esta vez el acarició mi mejilla y me miro a los ojos apenado- lo último que quería fue hacerte llorar.

Yo solo asentí y me termine mi taza de chocolate de un último y largo sorbo para luego dejarla sobre la mesa de noche.

-no volverá a suceder- dijo, pero no fue una promesa- iré al próximo evento que quieras que vaya y te lo compensaré

Asintiendo con la cabeza, mantuve mi boca cerrada. Si eso era una compensación para él…

Acercándose lentamente hacia mí, sus labios chocaron contra los míos tratando de buscar un ritmo constante.

Una imagen mía y de Emmett besándonos apareció en mi cabeza. Una de muchos años atrás.

Apartándolo lentamente de mí, suspiré.

-¿Qué sucede?- ahora él estaba preocupado

Nada, solo que no puedo sacarme a mi ex de la cabeza, respondió mi voz interior.

-nada- dije y sintiendo como mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

-ey, cariño, vamos…- él me tomó del mentón y me observó con ansiedad- dime lo que pasa, vamos.- yo negué con la cabeza y me restregué los ojos.

No había manera en que yo fuera a mencionar a Emmett. No.

-¿es por la boda?- yo fruncí el ceño y lo miré- ¿te hizo pensar en la nuestra?- yo asentí.

Eso había sido también uno de los motivos por los cuales me había enfadado también con él.

-no te preocupes, pasará, lo sabes- dijo con seguridad- nos comprometimos y vamos a casarnos- dijo tocando el anillo en mi dedo índice- lo prometo. Solo tenemos que darnos el tiempo para planearlo todo y ahora mismo ambos estamos hasta el tope con el trabajo.

Eso es solo una excusa, me dije.

-pero vamos a hacerlo. ¿Está bien? Sé que sueñas con que lo hagamos en grande, y eso necesita tiempo, pero vamos a casarnos.

Yo asentí una vez más. Yo podría planear todo el asunto sola, Edward ni siquiera necesitaba estar allí. Y yo sabía exactamente lo que quería, además de que había planeado muchas bodas antes. El problema es que no quería hacerlo sola. Quería que él también quisiera estar allí, que le importara y tomara decisiones conmigo.

Pero al parecer el necesitaba más tiempo para eso. Está bien, me dije. Tal vez después de su ascenso podríamos hacerlo. Estaría feliz y dispuesto a hacer lo de la boda.

Pero entonces ¿yo lo querría también?

El acaricio mi mejilla y se acercó una vez más para besarme. Esta vez lo dejé hacerlo, queriendo detener mi cabeza por un buen rato.

Aceptando sus besos de buena gana, sin que ninguno de nosotros cruzara una palabra con el otro, me sujete de sus hombros y él se aferró a mí cintura mientras los besos subían de ritmo.

¿De qué serviría dormirme enfadada con él? ¿De qué serviría ponerme mal por una boda que ya había sucedido? Aun tenía la nuestra, una que en algún momento iba a volverse real. Eso es lo que esperaba.

Así que me deje llevar, por sus caricias y sus besos, devolviéndoselos tanto como podía.

La poca ropa que me había puesto él consiguió quitármela rápidamente y me hizo suya.

No sé si sentí algo o simplemente me deje llevar y que el sexo y los orgasmos me hicieran dejar de pensar en lo mal que me había sentido.

Era una estupidez, lo sé. Pero quería tener sexo no solo para hacer las paces, y no solo cuando me sentía mal. ¿Él lo sabría? Tal vez debía decírselo por la mañana. O tal vez no debía decirle nada.

Lo último que necesitábamos era volver a discutir otra vez.

Para cuando Edward terminó, se acurrucó a mi lado en la cama y yo cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño inminente.

.

La semana se pasó rápido y con Edward viajando otra vez apenas dos días después, yo solo me dedique a trabajar. No hubo más encuentros inesperados, ni más de Emmett por ningún lado. Tampoco hubo más peleas ni más llanto. Lo que ya había pasado entre nosotros, estaba en el pasado. No iba a negar que Edward me hubiera decepcionado un poco, pero no por eso iba a seguir peleando con él cada vez que estuviéramos juntos.

Alice me había mandado un par de emails, si, incluso desde su luna de miel, con algunas cosas que habían quedado pendientes de los proyectos de los que ella se estaba encargando.

Y por supuesto, se lo estaba pasando en grande con Jasper en Cancún. Posando en fotos en la playa, en un barco e incluso haciendo buceo ambos se veían muy felices desde su perfil de Facebook.

Explorando un poco por el inicio y viendo algunas de las fotos de amigos y conocidos, el bichito de la curiosidad me pico. Después de tantos años ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza buscar a Emmett en las redes. Pero ahora que había vuelto a verlo…

Casi en automático teclee su nombre en la barra de búsqueda y el primer perfil que apreció fue el suyo. 1 amigo en común, Jasper.

Sin poder evitarlo, le di clic con el mouse y su perfil se abrió. Sin embargo para mi decepción no pude ver mucho ya que casi todo el contenido estaba bloqueado para quienes no fueran amigos de él. Y yo, no estaba en la lista. Solo una foto fue la que pude ver; parecía habérsela tomado el mismo, mientras llevaba una camisa celeste con algunos botones desabrochados en el pecho. Lucendo casual, pero también muy atractivo.

Dios, ya basta con eso, me regañé.

Él se veía mejor que antes ¿y qué? Yo estaba comprometida. Con un tipo apuesto y con un trabajo que… si bien tenía un buen sueldo lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero Edward era bueno conmigo y llevábamos tres años juntos. Él y yo ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la mitad de eso. Así que podía estar tranquila. Él no significaba ninguna amenaza, en absoluto, me dije.

Sin embargo eso no hace disminuir el sentimiento de nerviosismo y adrenalina cada vez que lo tenía cerca de mí.

Aun teniendo mucho que hacer, cerré mi laptop y fui a hablar con las chicas para ver cómo iban con las cosas para el evento del sábado.

Y como era de esperarse aún quedaban cosas por hacer. El lugar, por supuesto ya estaba reservado para nosotros, pero únicamente un día antes podríamos ir a prepararlo para la fiesta de la noche siguiente.

Los menús estaban listos y también los permisos para poder tener a los animales allí dentro.

Si, sería una cena de recaudación de fondos, esta vez, para un refugio en las afueras de la cuidad que rescataba perros y gatos de las calles, que no tenían familia, habían sido abandonados o simplemente se habían perdido.

La causa de por sí, solo conseguía ablandar mi corazón. Ayudar a todos esos animales ya era algo que valía la pena hacer, fuera un evento para gente adinerada o no. Y en este caso, para suerte de ellos, lo era. Conseguiríamos mucho dinero para poder ampliar el refugio y conseguir nuevas camas, platos, juguetes y demás cosas que se necesitaran para que todos ellos estuvieran mejor.

.

Finalmente el sábado llegó y yo estaba como loca de acá para allá en el salón del hotel asegurándome de que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de que llegaran los invitados. Los cachorros y gatitos estaban ordenados en una sección especial que habíamos preparado para ellos lejos del salón principal con muchos juguetes y comida para mantenerlos entretenidos hasta que llegara la hora de la subasta y las adopciones.

Muchos de ellos esa noche conseguirían un nuevo hogar y los demás ayudarían a que las personas vieran a quienes estaban haciendo bueno por ellos.

A decir verdad, pocas veces me quedaba en la entrada recibiendo a las personas, ya que por supuesto siempre había que estar al pendiente de que todas las cosas fueran según el programa.

Además, no teníamos una lista de invitados, no con nombres al menos. El refugio solo nos había pedido hacer las invitaciones y enviarlas a una lista de direcciones en toda la ciudad a todos aquellos que colaboraban con el refugio y quienes se habían mostrado interesados en hacerlo. Con solo mostrarla en la puerta podrían pasar y en caso de interesarles el evento y no tener invitación, pero estar dispuesto a pagar un buen monto por ella, podían de hacerse una en la entrada y cenar junto con el resto de los invitados como uno más de ellos.

Y la noche estuvo bastante movida. Muchos invitados, para los que había muchas mesas disponibles y una cocina preparando comida a todo dar.

Varias de las chicas estaban conmigo esa noche ya que Alice aún estaba de viaje. Por lo general éramos nosotras dos, y tal vez dos chicas más si era un evento muy grande; sino solo con una bastaban. Y no es como si esta fuera la primera vez que una de nosotras hacia un evento sin la otra. Una vez había estado con una gripe tan fea que me había perdido dos eventos que habían pasado en un mismo fin de semana, y Alice, que es un genio, se las había arreglado sola con tal de que yo no saliera de la cama.

Pasándome a ver cómo estaban los cachorros, uno de los tipos del refugio me propuso sostener uno. Más que encantada acepté y este me dio un lengüetazo en la cara con alegría.

Era precioso, como todos ellos. Si tuviera tiempo para tener uno…

-oh, eso es genial Rose- dijo Emma- déjame tomarte una foto para subirla a Facebook

-Emma, no es necesario-dije

-oh, vamos, te ves genial y el cachorro es precioso y se ve a gusto contigo

Aceptando de buena gana, sonreí a la cámara mientras sostenía al cachorro contra mi pecho.

-increíble –dijo Emma luego de tomar varias- ahora las subiré. Se ven increíbles.

Acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza le sonreí al cachorro y lo devolví junto con los demás.

Ya con todos adentro del salón y las puertas cerradas, me dirigí al escenario para hacer el discurso de inicio.

Tomando el micrófono que me dio uno de los técnicos subí las escaleras a un lado del escenario de madera y sonreí a todo el mundo antes de darles la bienvenida al evento. Agradecía todos los presentes por estar allí esa noche por una causa tan noble y buena como la de ayudar a esos hermosos animalitos sin hogar y los introduje brevemente a las cosas que sucederían esa noche antes de darle el micrófono a la directora del refugio para que ella continuara hablando.

-eso salió genial- me felicitó Bree dándome una copa de champaña

-gracias- dije tomándome un sorbo.

Unos minutos de discurso después, todo el mundo bajo del escenario y se dirigieron a las mesas para comenzar con la cena.

Y yo estaba hambrienta, oh sí, pero no podía sentarme a comer con ellos. Así que tuve que conformarme con ir a la cocina y comer algo de algunos de los platos que habían dejado preparados para nosotras. Si, esa era la única parte mala de los eventos, el no poder relajarse y comer realmente disfrutando de la comida como todo el mundo, pero si eso se necesitaba para que todo saliera perfecto, valía la pena.

Usualmente comía algo antes de que cada evento, pero ese día no hubiera tenido tiempo. Con Alice en falta, y Emma y Bree ayudándome no había parado ni un minuto ese día.

Las papas doradas con la ensalada cesar de entrada estaban increíbles, tanto que tuve que felicitar la chef luego de acabarme un plato completo.

-es una lástima que no hay bailes hoy- dijo Bree a Emma mientras yo tomaba una copa de vino para bajar la cantidad de papas que acababa de meterme.

-lo sé, me encanta cuando la gente se pone a bailar-añadió la otra- sobre todo cuando no saben hacerlo, es tan divertido

Yo me reí para mis adentros al escucharlas, pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Qué piensan de los cachorros y los gatitos?- les pregunte a ambas

-oh, son adorables- dijo Emma. – están haciéndome seriamente considerar en tener uno. Pero claro, debería convencer a mi novio primero.

-además es genial que podamos adoptarlos.-agregó la otra- siempre todos compran a sus perros por que los prefieren de raza, pero cuando ves a todos estos pequeños y escuchas sus historias, lo único que quieres hacerlos es abrazarlos y llevártelos a casa contigo.

-oh, eso es tan cierto- contestó-tal vez pueda convencer a Chad de que adoptemos uno. El está mucho más que yo en casa después de todo.

-¿no te gustan los gatos?

-no es que no me gusten, simplemente prefiero a los perros. Son más tranquilos ¿sabes? Los gatos solo andan saltando por los estantes, subiéndose arriba de la cosas…. Y es demasiado para mí.

Bree se rio mientras yo imaginaba como sería tener un cachorro conmigo.

¿Cuándo había renunciado a eso? Bueno, en la universidad ni siquiera había sido una opción. Casi ni estaba en mi dormitorio y lo único que hacía era estudiar, ir a clases o salir de fiesta, una ecuación en la que no entraba nada más.

Después de eso había venido Edward, luego el trabajo… había estado tan ocupado con todo que ni siquiera me había detenido a considerarlo. No como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-bien chicas, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver si comenzamos a pasar el video?- dije con mi cabeza de regreso al trabajo.

Bree y Emma me miraron casi de inmediato y asintieron con la cabeza dejando rápidamente sus copas sobre la mesa de la cocina y terminando la comida que se habían llevado la boca.

Regresando al salón y yendo detrás del escenario, tome el micrófono y me preparare para anunciar el video. Mientras Emma y Bree iban hacia la otra punta del salón para apagar las luces y comenzar a pasar el video que el refugio había hecho para el evento.

Las luces se apagaron y entonces todo el mundo puso su atención en la enorme pantalla sobre la pared solo iluminada de blanco.

Dando una breve introducción a lo que verían a continuación, volví a apagar el micrófono y mire hacia la pantalla esperando el video.

Y si bien no fue muy largo, fue muy claro y también emotivo. El refugio mostro como era el lugar que ellos tenían actualmente para los animales y como deseaban ampliarlo comprando el terreno de junto y así los animales tendrías más espacio para corres jugar e incluso podrían agrandar la zona de sus dormitorios. También esperaban poder contar con un veterinario a tiempo completo en lugar de uno temporal y comprar nuevos equipos para los animalitos que necesitaban aparatos para su rehabilitación o caminadores para poder andar.

Y sé que no fui la única en emocionarme, ya que al ver a la gente en sus mesas cenando, muchos de ellos tenían su corazón acongojado por lo mismo.

El plato principal paso casi volando después de eso. Ocasión para la cual me escurrí con las chicas a un rincón donde nos habían traído varios platos con comida para nosotras. Esta vez, fue pasta.

Y dios, si sabía bien.

Para entonces fue el momento de la subasta. El punto central de la fiesta, y el momento en que nuestros pequeños amigos harían su aparición en el escenario principal mientras se remataban todo tipo de cosas: desde un fin de semana todo pago en la playa, entradas para la ópera, una suscripción a un costoso spa por dos meses, y varios premios más.

La gente estuvo muy interesada debo decir, sobre todo cuando los pequeños cachorros comenzaron a subir al escenario juntos con los perritos rescatados y también aquellos que habían tenido una vida difícil mientras los premios eran nombrados por el conductor de la subasta

Tal vez podría comprar algo, pensé. Si había algo realmente bueno podría comprarlo y ayudar a los pequeños y de paso disfrutarlo. Después de todo, un fin de semana en un spa no sonaba tan mal. Y podría guardarlo hasta que Alice regresara de viaje y entonces usarlo.

El problema es que no tenía paleta, no como las que se le habían asignado a los invitados. Pero había más guardadas en un caja cerca de la cocina.

Dándome prisa fui por una y anote mi nombre y número en la lista para luego regresar al salón donde Emma me observo sorprendida.

-no sabía que también ibas a apostar por algo.

-puede que haya algo bueno- dije ubicándome a su lado contra la pared lateral del salón de pie y en paralelo a las mesas que miraban hacia el escenario.

El primer elemento sorteado fue un viaje a Miami Beach por 3 días y 3 noches, en un Resort de 5 estrellas con todo incluido. Demasiado para mí, pero no para la señora que acabo comprándolo por más de 6 mil dólares.

El precio fue alto, pero podía hacer un cheque en todo caso. No es como si no ganara lo suficiente como para pagar algo así, pero no estaba segura de cómo iba a tomárselo Edward cuando se enterara en que había invertido tanto dinero. Sobre todo si solo era para algo que yo iba a disfrutar.

Pensé entonces que podría comprar algo para los dos, no tanto como un viaje a Miami, pero si algún retiro de dos noches o algo con una cena romántica en un hotel. Dios sabe que llevábamos tiempo sin tener nada de eso.

Los premios continuaron pasando, pero ninguno de ellos era algo como lo que yo quería. Incluso me deje pasar lo del fin de semana de spa para dos personas, pensando que solo podría utilizarlo con Alice, ya que no había forma de que Edward fuera a uno conmigo.

Y ya cuando estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, el presentador nombro el último premio de la noche:

Dos días y dos noches, todo pagas en el Waldorf con acceso VIP a los entretenimientos del hotel.

Eso era. Sí, eso es por lo que había estado esperando.

Alce mi paleta rápidamente al escuchar al presentador preguntar quién daba la primera oferta.

Pero por supuesto, y como era de esperarse con un premio como ese, había más gente que también lo quería. Las demás paletas se alzaron rápidamente y el precio comenzó a subir. Mil, dos mil, dos mil quinientos, tres, cuatro…

Llegando casi a mi límite, alce mi paleta una vez más con la esperanza de que nadie peleara por ello.

Mi suerte sin embargo, solo pareció empeorar.

Seguida a mi apuesta por cuatro mil quinientos, otra paleta se levantó en la sala.

Rápidamente volteándome a ver de quien se trataba, tuve que ajustar mi vista ya que la mesa estaba bastante lejos de donde esta yo ahora y la luces estaban bajas.

-cinco para el caballero- dijo el presentador y yo por poco no me caí sentada al suelo al ver de quien se trataba.

No, no podía ser él, tenía que estar equivocada.

-¿alguien ofrece cinco mil quinientos?- la voz del presentador sonó a lo lejos mientras yo no podía quitar mis ojos del tipo de traje sentado en esa mesa.

Su cabeza se volvió hacia mí como si esperara que yo hiciera una contrapuesta y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, deseé que un rayo se le partiera en la cabeza.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Mirando rápidamente al frente, volví a alzar mi paleta casi en automático, sin siquiera pensarme el montón que estaba ofreciendo.

Rápidamente otra paleta se alzó, no la suya. Sino la de una mujer.

La oferta subió 7 mil. Era demasiado, pero no quería perderlo, mucho menos contra él.

Y por supuesto el volvió ofertar. Y yo también lo hice, ofreciendo 8 mil.

La paleta de Emmett volvió a subir, pero esta vez ofreciendo 12 mil.

Era demasiado. Ya con siete estaba excediéndome, pero más diez, no. El presentador se volvió a mi esperando si volvería a apostar y yo sacudí mi paleta hacia abajo negando. Furiosa, decepcionada y por completo descolocada.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo podría haber adivinado que yo estaría allí? Jasper no podía habérselo dicho. Ni siquiera estaba en el país, mucho menos Alice. Mierda.

-bueno, supongo que tenemos al ganador si nadie más ofrece algo, ¿alguien?- los segundos pasaron y nadie volvió a apostar.- muy bien señoras y señores, con eso cerramos nuestra subasta de hoy. Felicitaciones a nuestro ganador de las dos noches en el Hilton, y un aplauso para todos los ganadores de hoy y todos los que han ayudado a estos pequeños a tener una vida mejor.

El aplauso enérgico de la gente cubrió todo el salón mientras que los ojos de Emmett estaban clavados sobre mí insistentemente.

Evitando volver a mirarlo, desvié mis ojos hacia adelante mientras mordía mi lengua evitando maldecir en voz alta.

Esto no podía ser, era simplemente inconcebible.

-Emma- llamé a una de mis empleadas. Ella vino casi de inmediato

-¿publicamos este evento en Facebook, no es cierto?

-claro y subí algunas fotos a Instagram y a Twitter también ¿por qué?

Mierda.

Aun así eso no significaba nada. Tal vez el ni siquiera sabía cuál era nuestro sitio. O tal vez yo era demasiado mala mintiéndome a mí misma.

Emma de pronto parecía estar nerviosa, tal vez creyendo que yo iba a regañarla

-¿en ningún otro lugar?- ella negó- ¿Qué tal el refugio?

-no estoy a cargo de su marketing, pero dudo que no hayan puesto nuestro nombre en alguno de los carteles que promocionaban la subasta de esta noche. Era parte del trato

¿Cómo rayos él se había enterado de la subasta? ¿Cómo había conseguido estar justo esta noche aquí, sabiendo que yo estaría también aquí?

Tal vez fue solo una coincidencia, me dije, tal vez a él solo… le gusta ayudar.

Dios ¿a quién engañaba? Él no me había quitado los ojos de encima desde que yo lo había visto, obviamente viéndose muy feliz de verme, como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

Mierda, ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Jasper? No, él estaba de luna de miel.

Tal vez había hecho lo mismo que yo. Había revisado mi Facebook y el de nuestro sitio y… mierda.

A menos que se lo preguntara, dudaba que fuera a conseguir una respuesta. Solo continuaría así toda la maldita noche.

-¿está todo bien, Rose? ¿Sucede algo?

-sí, sí, solo… no me hagas caso- dije dándole una rápida mirada a mi nuevo acosador para luego volver los ojos hacia ella- olvídalo

-¿segura?

-sí, si- dije- ¿Por qué no revisas los premios y la lista de los ganadores para que todo esté en orden?

-seguro- ella me sonrió y sin preguntar más se fue de allí.

Dios Alice, pensé ¿Dónde estás en momentos como este?

Las luces volvieron a la normalidad y entonces yo salí de allí a toda prisa, sin mirar en su dirección y refugiándome en la cocina.

Un olor a vainilla y chocolate inundó mis sentidos en cuanto atravesé la puerta y vi a los cocineros yendo de un lado a otro terminando de preparar el postre.

Brownie y helado. El paraíso.

Y si el estrés me hacía comer de más, los nervios consiguieron que me acabara dos platos enteros de postre. Gracias que los cocineros siempre hacían postres de más.

Lo que quedaba de la noche, que de hecho no fue mucho, solo me la pase evitando el salón con los invitados.

Me estaba comportando como una niña, lo sabía, pero no me importaba. No quería volver a verlo, no en este estado.

Y si bien no me importaba lo que el pensara de mí, me encontré a mí misma peinándome y acomodando el escote de mi vestido más que un par de veces frente a los espejos de los pasillos. Mierda. Solo quería verme linda, que él se arrepintiera por lo que había hecho conmigo y le doliera.

Pero más que dolor, placer y gusto era lo único que pude ver en su rostro cuando fue el momento de entregar los premios a los invitados antes de que cada uno regresara a su casa.

¿Por qué entonces la única que sentía dolor era yo? ¿Por qué no era al revés? Se supone que yo ya había superado esto, me dije, pero era obvio que no lo había hecho en absoluto. Solo había ocultado todo eso lejos esperando que en algún momento mágicamente desapareciera.

Y lamentablemente yo no podía irme de allí. Había acordado con las chicas del refugio que las ayudaría con los premios, asegurándome junto con Emma que cada cosa fuera con su dueño.

Siete personas pasaron frente a mí antes que él, las conté.

Entregue sus siete sobres y cada uno de ellos firmaron la planilla que constaba que lo habían recibido devolviéndomela antes de irse.

-¿nombre?- la voz de Emma resonó a mi lado.

-Emmett McCartney- dijo el e inmediatamente llevando sus ojos hacia mí, como si en ningún momento me los hubiera quitado de encima.

Emma comprobó en la lista cual era el premio que el correspondió y le pidió a una de las chicas del refugio que le pasara el sobre correspondiente.

Emmett avanzó un par de pasos y se acercó hacia mí con elegancia.

-lamento lo de antes- dijo con voz sincera- pero realmente quería ese premio

-olvídalo- dije en un intento deliberado por quitarle importancia, incluso cuando internamente lo odiara por habérmelo ganado.

Él estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando Emma lo interrumpió.

-aquí está el sobre- dijo y pasándomelo a mí. Yo le sonreí a ella y se lo pase a Emmett aun con una expresión fría y molesta.

En cuanto este estuvo en sus manos yo le pase la planilla y le pedí que la firmara.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos el firmó y luego volvió a mirarme.

-que disfrutes tu premio- dije con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

El asintió con la cabeza.

-que tengas buenas noches- contestó dándose cuenta de mi enfado y con eso, desapareciendo por el corredor hacia la salida del hotel.

.

El lunes cuando regresé a la oficina me encontré con una sorpresa que no esperaba para nada.

Era Alice.

Había regresado de su luna de miel unos días antes y me estaba esperando dentro de mi oficina para saludarme.

-oh, por Dios- dije- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella me abrazo con ganas y sonrió.

-volví antes

-pero ¿Por qué?- pregunte aun sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo de volver a verla- ¿no se suponía que estarías en la playa bebiendo margaritas y buceando ahora mismo?

-sabes como soy- explico- no puedo estar sin hacer nada por tanto tiempo. Necesitaba volver a trabajar.

-solo fueron dos semanas- dije

-no te das una idea lo que fue el sábado, estuve todo el maldito día pensando en la subasta y Jasper me detuvo más de una vez para que no te llamara para ver cómo iba a todo.

Yo me reí imaginando la escena.

-pobre Jas

-no tanto- dijo ella- me dijo que si quería podíamos volver antes. No es como si el tampoco tuviera que trabajar, pero me puso una condición.

-¿Qué condición?

Ella sonrió de un modo pícaro y alzo sus ojos dándome a entender a qué se refería.

-solo digamos que no salimos de la alcoba en los últimos dos días.

-eres un animal- dije y ella se rio con ganas.

-por suerte también lo es mi esposo

-wow- dije- esposo ¿eh?

-lo sé, aun suena extraño.- admitió- pero pensé que si lo uso más a menudo conseguiré acostumbrarme.

Tal vez tenía razón.

-bien ¿y cómo fue todo? cuéntame, sobre la subasta y estas dos semanas, ¿me perdí algo importante?

Yo me quite mi abrigo y lo colgué sobre el perchero de la pared antes de volver a mirarla.

-no mucho y todo fue bien en la subasta- dije

-no suenas muy animada- dijo ella, quien obviamente no cabía en su alegría tras dos semanas en el Caribe.

\- es solo que…- yo dude sobre si decirle lo de Emmett o no. Dios, ella era mi mejor amiga, si no se lo contaba a ella, no se lo diría a nadie y ciertamente no podía guardármelo para mi sola no por demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué?

La puerta de mi oficina sonó y lo primero que apareció ante mis ojos fue un enorme ramo de rosas blancas siendo cargado por una de las chicas junto con otra caja.

-¿Bree?

Dejando el ramo y la caja sobre mi escritorio finalmente pude ver su cara.

-lo siento, acaban de llegar. No podía dejarlo sobre mi escritorio, porque ni siquiera entraba allí.

-¿es para mí?

-sí, las flores y la caja, el muchacho que los trajo dijo que eran de parte de la misma persona.

Yo me quedé sorprendida ante el tamaño del arreglo de flores. Dios, eso era mucho y también había costado mucho.

-bien, las dejare solas- dijo- me alegra que volvieras Alice- y sin más se fue de allí de nuevo.

-¿son del refugio?- preguntó Alice aun con su increíble ánimo y acercándose al ramo para buscar la tarjeta.

-no lo creo, parecen demasiado costosas- dije

-¿Edward?- yo mire a un lado y entonces vi un pequeña tarjeta entre las flores.

Si Edward había enviado eso, tendría que explicarme el porqué. No era nuestro aniversario, ni mi cumpleaños. Y dudaba seriamente que fuera a modo de disculpa por lo de la boda de Alice.

" _ **Lamento de la subasta, no quería hacerte enfadar. Espero esto pueda compensarlo."**_

 _ **Pd: te veías hermosa en ese vestido rojo.**_

 _ **E**_

.

-¿es de Edward?- yo le pase la tarjeta y luego de leerla ella me miró confundida

-esto no es….- dijo Alice- no lo envió él ¿no es cierto?

Yo negué

-fue Emmett- dije

-parece que de verdad se alegró de verte

Yo suspire y entonces busque la caja de color negra para ver que había adentro.

-¿estuvo en la subasta?

-si- dije viendo que lo que había adentro era una botella de vino tinto. Sacándola con cuidado vi la etiqueta y seguido a esta, el año.

Era el mismo en que nos habíamos conocido. Dios, ¿acaso estaba bromeando? Eso no era coincidencia.

-¿lo invitaste?- Alice estaba de verdad confundida.

-no- dije dejando la botella sobre mi escritorio y mirando a mi amiga a los ojos- solo apareció.

-¿y cómo crees que se enteró?

-por internet supongo- dije- por nuestro sitio, en Facebook, no tengo idea

-¿no hablaste con él?

Yo negué con la cabeza

-así que era eso- dijo ella comprendiéndolo- estas actuando igual que en la boda.

-es solo, que no lo entiendo Alice. ¿Qué espera lograr con todo esto? han pasado 12 años desde que nos vimos por última vez y ahora solo aparece y empieza a comportarse como todo un galán…

-creo que es obvio lo que quiere- dijo ella- volver a tenerte

\- fue a mi departamento también

-¿Cuándo?

-dos días después de la boda. Había perdido el brazalete que me regalo mi madre en la fiesta, llame al salón, pero no sabían nada. Finalmente el apareció en mi puerta con el brazalete como si nada.

-¿y quién le dio tu dirección?

-según él, fue Jasper.

Alice se me quedo viendo perpleja

-¿Jasper?- ella negó- no, él no podría…

-eso fue lo que dijo, pero tampoco me lo creí

-se lo preguntare- ella tomó su celular de mi escritorio y le envió un mensaje a Jasper para ver si eso es lo que había pasado.

Y en menos de un minuto tuvimos su respuesta

" _ **si, yo le di su dirección. Dijo que tenía que devolverle su brazalete, ¿Por qué?"- J**_

-oh, Dios, no pudo creerlo- dijo Alice en cuanto leyó su respuesta-¿es en serio Jasper?

" _ **Rose vive con Edward, y lo sabes"- A**_

Dos segundos después el respondió

" _ **¿sucedió algo malo? ¿Hubo algún problema?"- J**_

Alice decidió cortarlo por lo sano

" _ **no, nada. Olvídalo. Hablaremos después"-A**_

Y acto seguido apago su teléfono

-no puedo creérmelo-dijo- ¿nunca se le ocurrió que su primo podría intentar seducirte?

-supongo que con Edward en medio, pensó que no se atrevería-apunté tal vez entendiendo como funcionaba la cabeza de su querido esposo- además dudo mucho que Emmett le haya contado sobre lo nuestro.

-así parece- dijo ella- ¿quieres que se lo diga?

Yo negué

-¿y qué hay de Edward? ¿Piensas decírselo?

-¿Qué caso tiene que le diga que vi a mi ex novio de la secundaria un par de veces? Solo va a enfadarse y a ponerse celoso y eso no solucionara nada.

-más que un par de veces, y no por accidente- agregó ella.

-no es como si me estuviera acosando.

-bueno, hasta ahora parecería que sí.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-solo está siendo un idiota, es todo- dije

-¿así que no vas a hacer nada?

\- No pienso seguir su juego. Así que voy a esperar que eventualmente se canse y deje de molestarme.

-¿y si no lo hace?

-tendré que hablar con él- aunque esperaba de verdad no tener que llegar a eso.

Emmett tenía que ser razonable. No podía continuar con esto para siempre ¿o sí?

Suspirando audiblemente me hundí en el asiento de cuero de mi silla y encendí mi laptop.

-bueno, no dejes que eso te ocupe la cabeza. Solo es un tipo Rosie, nada del otro mundo.

-lo sé- el problema era, las cosas que ese tipo me hacía sentir cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo. A ver qué les parece este. ¿Emmett se está volviendo demasiado insistente o que les parece? En el capítulo 5 podrán leer desde su punto de vista como él cree que les eta yendo con Rose, y se viene una sorpresa para el siguiente capitulo, otro regalo de él. ¿Qué será esta vez?**

 **Díganme que creen que va a ser en sus reviews y que esperan leer**

 **Saludos a todas**

 **Espero sus reviews!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	4. Nunca discutimos sobre esto

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: nunca discutimos sobre esto**

 _Comiendo otro trozo de pizza y lo mire a los ojos y vi como él estaba sonriéndome._

 _-¿qué?- pregunté tímidamente_

 _\- creo que olvide decirte cuando me gusta que estés aquí conmigo hoy._

 _Yo mordí mis labios sin saber que decirle. Una hora atrás en casa y mientras buscaba que ponerme estaba hecha una bola de nervios, pero ahora solo sentía el estómago revuelto, pero en el buen sentido. Me habría probado más de siete conjuntos posibles para finalmente terminar usando un vestido que me habían regalado para año nuevo mis padres y una chaqueta de jean._

 _No usaba tacones entonces, y en su lugar usaba zapatos planos. Eran más cómodos y fáciles de usar, y no tenías que correr el riesgo de esquinzarte un tobillo por no saber caminar con ellos._

 _Era casi como sin siquiera fuera yo misma entonces, aunque en realidad si lo era. El cambio radical conmigo había ocurrido en la universidad, bastante después y con la ayuda de Alice._

 _Pero esa noche, yo aún no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando de verdad._

 _Él me había llamado, tal y como había prometido, incluso cuando yo me había casi convencido a mí misma que las chances de que eso ocurriera fueran casi imposibles. Él era mayor que yo, último año y jugador de lacrosse, ¿Por qué querría estar con alguien como yo, teniendo un montón de chicas disponibles y que ansiaban su atención?_

 _Supongo que entonces mi autoestima no era tan buena como ahora. Era una niña. Si, una muy tímida e inexperta. Pero Emmett cambiaría rápidamente todo eso de mí._

 _-¿por qué no hablamos un poco de que nos gusta a cada uno? Ya sabes, para conocernos un poco más…- explicó- la otra noche no hablamos mucho exactamente que digamos._

 _Mi cara se puso roja. Por completo y él me sonrió._

 _No. Solo nos habíamos besado y bailado y vuelto a besar._

 _Esa había sido la primera vez que había hecho algo como eso._

 _-¿Qué tal vas con las clases?_

 _-bien_

 _-¿solo bien?- el alzó una ceja interrogante_

 _-tengo buenas calificaciones. Soy la chica aplicada del curso si quieres ponerlo así._

 _Él sonrió ampliamente._

 _-¿así que la chica aplicada?- eso por algún motivo parecía gustarle. – bueno, nunca había salido con una, así que supongo que va a ser divertido._

 _-¿de verdad?_

 _\- me gusta que seas lista- dijo- lo noté en el primer momento en que nos conocimos._

 _Yo volví mis ojos a mis manos deseando que la comida llegara pronto._

 _-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto el al ver que no pensaba decir mucho más- ¿muchos deportistas?_

 _Yo negué con la cabeza_

 _-¿no te gustan?_

 _-simplemente no he salido con nadie- admití y sabiendo que no tenía caso ocultárselo por mucho más tiempo. De un modo u otro él iba a darse cuenta de mi falta de experiencia en las citas, así que pensé que decírselo ahora iba a ser lo mejor en caso de que no quisiera volver a salir conmigo._

 _-¿nadie?- yo volví a negar_

 _-¿no quisiste hacerlo?_

 _-no me habían invitado_

 _-ya veo- dijo el- bueno, en tal caso creoque eso es mejor para mí. Si los demás no notan lo preciosa que eres es su problema. Al menos que no tendré que preocuparme por estar compitiendo con un montón de chicos que quieran salir contigo._

 _Dudaba que alguien fuera a querer competir con él, pero no se lo dije._

 _Finalmente la comida llego a la mesa y me sentí a salvo de decir algo incorrecto al menos por un rato._

 _La cena no era nada formal, es decir, era en un restaurante elegante, pero no lo que ordenamos para comer. No íbamos a pedir langosta o algo tan costoso como eso, así que finalmente ambos habíamos decidido que comer pizza seria más divertido, éramos adolescentes después de todo._

 _-¿te gustan los juegos de feria?_

 _Bebiendo un poco de soda para bajar el trozo de pizza que acababa de tragarme le contesté._

 _-seguro_

 _-por qué podemos ir a la feria después de cenar. Aún nos queda un buen rato libre hasta que tenga que regresarte a casa ¿no es cierto?_

 _-si- teníamos hasta las 10:30, horario impuesto por mi madre para las citas. Algo que se había inventado prácticamente en el momento en que vio a Emmett en la puerta de entrada esperando para llevarme a comer._

 _Ella había pensado lo mismo que yo, él parecía mucho mayor de lo que era. Apenas nos llevábamos año y medio, pero su ancha espalda y los 30 centímetrosmás que yo, lo hacían parecer casi un universitario. ¿Y que hacia su hija con él?_

 _Mi padre en cambio, se había quedado bastante callado, mirándolo seria y fijamente. Él quería intimidarlo, y Emmett lo había captado al instante, comportándose como un buen muchacho, correcto y amable todo el tiempo._

 _Dios, si él hubiera sabido lo que él había hecho conmigo la noche que nos habíamos conocido…. Dándome alcohol y besándome del modo en que lo había hecho. No, él nunca me habría dejado salir con el de siquiera haber sospechado que él era capaz de hacer algo como eso._

 _-¿crees que tu padre se enfade si llegamos un poco después?_

 _-yo no lo haría- dije. Probablemente imaginándome el castigo que le seguiría a eso._

 _-bien, no tentare a la suerte esta noche entonces- dijo riendo- tal vez cuando me conozca mejor me deje llevarte a casa a las 11 u 11:30_

 _¿Cuándo lo conozca mejor?¿Así que el planeaba conocer a mi padre? Dios, no podía pensar como eso iba a ser entonces, incluso cuando a la larga mi padre nunca llego a adorar a Emmett, lo quiso de alguna manera, porquesabía que me hacía feliz._

 _-supongo que tus padres no te imponen un horario de legada- dije_

 _-solo antes de medianoche en días de semana._

 _Suertudo._

 _La pizza había estado increíble, eso o yo me la estaba pasando tan bien que todo lo demás solo parecía perfecto._

 _Después de pagar la cuenta, ambos volvimos a subirnos a su coche y entonces el me llevo a la feria que se había instalado en las afueras de la ciudad durante el verano._

 _Jugamos algunos juegos como tirar dardos o pegarle a las botellas con una bola._

 _Emmett era bueno en eso, tal vez me había llevado allí tal vez para lucirse, tal vez era allí donde llevaba a las chicas para impresionarlas._

 _Después de todo, la mayoría de los atletas tenían fama de ser unos rompecorazones. Pero no, yo no creía que Emmett fuera así en ese entonces. Yo pensaba que él era distinto, y que yo, era la única para él._

 _Gano uno pequeño panda de peluche para mí en uno de los juegos, y luego ambos nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna._

 _Entonces volvimos a besarnos._

 _No fue un beso como el de la noche anterior, fue más dulce y lento, pero igual de apasionado._

 _No puedo pensar en una mejor cita que esa, mi primera cita con un chico, y había sido increíble._

 _Emmett tenía todo lo que yo creía que un novio perfecto podía tener. Claro que no había tenido novio antes por lo que comprarlo con nada era bastante fácil._

 _Y como era de esperarse, para mí no hizo falta mucho más para que me enamorara loca y perdidamente de él._

 _._

¿Y por qué estaba recordando esto ahora? Porque era una maldita masoquista, eso y por qué no teníamás nada que hacer mientras esperaba que la chica que cortaba mi cabello terminara con su trabajo.

Después de haber visto ese enorme ramo de flores en mi oficina, e incluso haberlo mudado a uno de los corredores, para así poder trabajar más cómoda y no tener a Emmett metido en mi cabeza cada vez que la mirara, él había conseguido exactamente eso.

Muchos recuerdos habían regresado, pero yo solo me había centrado en los buenos, como ese, porque no teníaánimosde recordar lo malo. Porque también había de esos, como en toda relación, y aunque los míos con Emmett no habían sido tantos, habían sido muy dolorosos.

Al salir del salón fui directo a casa con la botella de vino a mi lado.

Edward aún no había regresado del trabajo, así que aproveche la ocasión para darle un buen escondite al vino.

El fondo de la alacena fue apropiado. Justo detrás de la enorme cantidad de condimentos que Edward nunca usaba para cocinar, si es que alguna vez cocinaba. No tenia forma de explicar un vino tan costoso como ese, asi que allí estaría a salvo.

Y fue casi justo a tiempo.

Edward llego a casa casi unos quince minutos después que yo. Tarde, otra vez. Últimamente estaba llegando tarde deltrabajo casi todos los días.

Yendo a buscarlo a la sala, espere que el notara lo que había hecho con mi cabello, feliz de haber ido al salón y haber cambiado ligeramente mi peinado.

Sin embargo el apenas me miro en cuanto atravezó la puerta, dándome un beso como de costumbre y luego yendo directo a la cocina por algo de beber.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunte

-estoy molido- dijo dando un suspiro antes de beber otro poco de jugo

-¿mucho trabajo?

-preparar esos reportes y estadísticas me están quemando la cabeza. Todo por conseguir ese bendito ascenso…

Acomodando un poco mi cabello frente a el volví a mirarlo esperando que el lo notara.

-¿que tal tu trabajo?

-nada nuevo por ahora- dije- solo preparando las cosas para los eventos que siguen- el asintió.-fui al salón hoy

-¿de verdad?- dándole un ultimo sorbo al pote de jugo el lo devolvió a la nevera y me miro con atención- ¿y que tal?

-¿no lo notas?

El me observo con atención, moeviendo su cabeza de costado un par de veces como si estuviera intentanto encontrar que es lo que había cambiado.

Oh dios….

-supongo, hiciste algo con eso- el señalo los pemochoes a ambos lados de mi cara, aunque se ve bastante parecido a lo que tenias hoy por la mañana

-genial- bufé- dos horas en el salón para verme igual que esta mañana. Gracias cariño

Con eso solo me fui directo a la sala y se arroje al sofá laa encender la tv, mas que cabreada.

-oh, vamos, no te pongas asi- dijo y con eso viniendo también a la sala.- solo fue una observación. Además ¿Qué se yo de cabello? Te ves linda, igual que siempre

-gracias- dije con sarcasmo

\- ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? Vamos, sabes que no soy bueno con esas cosas. Ni siquiera recuerdo como llevabas el pelo ayer…. Rose, no quería que te pusieras asi por mi culpa

-olvidalo, fue una estupidez- dije quitantole importancia y de pronto sintiendo que haber ido al salón había sido en vano. Una perdida de tiempo, sobre todo viendo que a el ni siquiera le importaba que me quisiera ver mejor para el.

-ven aquí- el se sento en el sofá a mi lado y paso sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura.- no hagas esto, cariño,

-¿hacer que?- pregunte aun sin quitar los ojos de la tv.

-ignorarme por que no me he dado cuenta de que te cortaste el cabello

\- es solo que…

-¿qué?

-queria verme linda, es todo.

-siempre te ves linda

-diferente a siempre. Pensé que de verdad había cambiado mi cabello.

-bueno ahora que lo veo de cerca está algo diferente- admitió tocando con la punta de sus dedos algunos de mechones.

Yo bufe y lo mire a los ojos

-no mientas- lo acusé

-no quiero pelear contigo por esto.

Yo negué con mi cabeza resignada y volví a mirar la tv

-oh vamos- jadeo y dándome un beso en el cuello para luego dejar otro y otro mas.- no peleemos de nuevo.

Yo solo continue ignorándolo

-dejame compensártelo- pidió comenzando a bajar sus labios por mi clavicula y luego hacia mi escote- te ves muy sexi con esa blusa.

-ya, Edward- dije intentanto quitármelo de encima

-no seas asi, vamos, Rosie- pidió- déjame hacer esto. Vamos, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que follamos?

-no lo sé- admití ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta. Tal vez después de mi enfado por la boda de Alice, si y la noche siquiente a esa. De cualquier modo, habia pasado un tiempo.

\- a eso me refiero- dijo- creo que ya es hora de volver a hacerlo ¿no?

Yo no contesté. Tal vez, pero no de este modo, y no intentanto que yo dejara de estar enojada con el de nuevo. Esa no era la única manera de tener sexo, solo para olvidiar el enojo, pero para Edward últimamente parecía la única manera de solucionar las cosas entre nosotros.

Sus manos apretaron mi cintura con fuerza antes de intentar girarme para que quedara frente a el. Yo solo lo deje hacerlo.

-¿no vas a quitar esa cara de enfado para mi?- yo negué con la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos casi resignada

-¿ni siquiera si hago que te corras de un modo increíble?

Tampoco prometas tanto, dijo mi inconsciente.

Buscando mis labios el me beso con ganas y comenzó a recorrer mis piernas con sus manos ansiosas.

De pronto estaba caliente, si, eso era fácil para el. ¿para mi? No tanto, sobre todo cuando estaba enfadada.

Dejándolo continuar yo solo respondí a sus besos pero sin mover mis manos en lo mas mínimo. Si quería eso, iba a tener que trabajar para conseguirlo.

Moviendo mi falda hacia arriba el suspiró y me atrajo hacia el para que se sentara sobre su regazo, dejándonos cara a cara uno con el otro.

Edward no dijo mas nada. Solo em beso y toco, buscando que yo me ablandara con el, que dejara de estar enfadada.

Yendo hacia mis bragas, el paso sus dedos sobre estas mirándome a los ojos.

Yo permaneci quieta y seria.

Empujando contra mi entrada y soltando un jadeo, el finalmente hizo mis bragas hacia abajo y comenzó a tocarme con sus dedos buscando calentarme.

Sin poder evitarlo por mucho mas, exalé aire con fuerza y me sostuve de uno de sus hombros.

Sonriendo, Edward solo continuo moviendo sus dedos sobre mi clítoris consiguiendo que poco a poco yo empezara a gemir.

-eso es cariño- dijo a mi oído y luego comenzando a besar mi cuello a la par que sus dedos no me daban tregua.

Si, eso estaba mejor, pensé. Me gustaba eso, siempre lo había hecho desde laprimera vez que lo había probado… Y en un segundo, una imagen de Emmett haciéndome eso mismo en su cama lleno mi cabeza.

Soltando un fuerte gemido, empuje mi cadera contra sus dedos y me movi ansiosa, queriendo correrme.

Jadeando debajo de mi, Edward continuo moviendo sus dedos mientras comenzaba a desabotonar sus pantalones.

-no pares- pedi

Dejando a un lado sus pantalones, el me tomo por el mentón y me obligo a besarlo mientras el ritmo de sus dedos aceleraba un poco más.

-si… si…. Si- gemi sintiendo como mi estomago se tensaba y de pronto estaba al borde.

Haciendo que me corriera, Edward sonrio y me beso para luego comenzar a metérmela, deshaciéndose de sus bóxers rápidamente.

Empujando mi cadera arriba y abajo, marco el ritmo de cómo quería que lo montara, jadeando con fuerza.

Solo un vez más, pensé

Apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho me di impulso y movi mi cadera rápidamente arriba, abajo, adelante y atrás, mas que ansiosa.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, y su expresión estatica, estaba evitando correrse, mientras yo continuaba moviéndome rápidamente sobre el.

-hazlo, Rose, vamos….- pidió casi como una suplica.

Llevando mi mano derecha hasta mi centro, toque mi clítoris rápidamente aun sin dejar de montarlo.

Unos segundos después volvi a correrme, con Edward siguiéndome casi al instante con un fuerte gruñido.

Intentando acompasar mi respiración, el se abrazo a mi cuerpo, dejando su cabeza entre medio de mis pechos aun jadeando.

Yo le devolví el abrazo, sintiéndome tal vez un poco mejor.

.

Claro que la precoupacion de Edward por su ascenso solo se volvió aun peor con el paso de los días, ya que no solo ésta estaba en peligro, sino también su trabajo.

Llegando a casa por completo alterado en una semana en la que no había tenido que viajar a nigun sitio, por lo que lo hbaia tenido en casa conmigo tantos días seguidos desde no se cuanto tiempo, la expresión en su rostro era de una tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo como nunca había visto.

-¡Es una locura!- dijo en cuanto le pregunte que es lo que pasaba- todo estetiempo, solo han estado mintiéndonos en la cara

-¿Quiénes?

-Embry, los jefes… toda la puta compañía

-¿Por qué? ¿no van a darte el ascenso?

-no, no es solo eso, sino que nunca existió esa posibilidad. Solo fue una mentira para mantenernos ocupados con otra cosa mientras ellos se iban a la quiebra

¿Qué? No, eso no podía estar pasando

-¿de que estas hablando?

-de que murió uno de los miembros del comité hace 3 dias y solo hoy nos lo dicen. No solo eso, sino que se trataba de uno de los que tenia mas acciones de Soltech, acciones que ahora nadie puede comprar en su totalidad, sumados a las deudas que tienen…- el negó con la cabeza y exalo aire con fuerza- no puedo creerme que recién ahora nos estén diciendo esto.

\- ¿no pueden dividirlas, ponerlas en el mercado o algo de eso?

-tienen que vender, o dentro de un mes tendre que conseguirme otro trabajo.

-¿un mes?

-es lo que están diciendo todos- explicó -al aprecer el viejo Cavill ya llevaba enfermo varios meses, solo muy pocos lo sabían- dijo Edward ahora con la voz un poco mas baja- por supuesto, se veía venir esto, asi que había comenzado a correr el rumor que quería vender su parte, pero solo en círculos donde había el dinero suficiente como para comprarlas.

-¿asi que hay alguien interesado?

-supongo- el se encogió de hombros- debería haberlo. Es una buena compañía, que ha sabido mantener bien escondidos sus secretos. Al menos para nosotros.

-lo siento, Edward

-no digas eso- dijo con enfadao una vez mas- aun no esta todo perdido. Solo alguien tiene que comprar. Es todo

-¿y sino lo hacen?- iba a ser positiva, pero tenia que saber cuales eran todas las opciones.

-ire viendo algunas otras compañías en donde podre enviar mi curriculum, pero no puedo hacer nada hasta entonces. Al menos esperare un par de semanas…- el bufó- entonces pensaremos seriamente que hacer

Eso no sonaba bien. En absoluto.

Si el perdia su empleo entonces tendriamos que rogar por que otra compañía lo tomara de inmediato. El era bueno en lo que hacia, o al menos eso es lo que me decía a mi y podía verlo por cuanto ganaba, pero tampoco significara que cualquiera lo contrataría asi como asi si Soltech iba a la quiebra.

Mierda.

Entonces tendríamos que mantenernos con mi salario, solo con el mío al menos hasta que el consiguiera otro empleo, eso y sus ahorros.

-¿es mucho dinero?- pregunté

-debe serlo- dijo- es mas de la mitad de las acciones.

-¿miles?

-algunos millones probablemente- mi cara de decepción lo decía todo- créeme, cariño, si pudiera comprarlos yo mismo lo haría, pero no tengo tanto efectivo en el banco. Probablemente debería trabajar por otros diez años como para comprar algo así, con un mejor sueldo que ahora desde luego.

-¿entonces no van a ascenderte?

-tal vez, pero no por ahora. No hasta que resuelvan esto- explicó- De momento, es lo único que les importa, ni siquiera que viajemos o busquemos mas contactos, no mas de lo que ya esta programado. Nadie va a querer asociarse con nosotros si saben que estamos por quebrar. Y para esta altura ya casi todos deben saberlo.

\- lo siento- dije dándole un abrazo aunque él no lo quisiera

Algo reacio, el me lo devolvió y suspiró.

-esperemos que todo salga bien- le dije en un intento por darle aliento.- que vendan y todo siga igual o mejor y que te den ese ascenso que tanto mereces.

-gracias- dijo el dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

Fue raro tener a Edward en casa después del trabajo todos los días, pero de algún modo me acostumbre a ello. Era un cambio agradable, y aunque a veces el no parecía estar del mejor humor, cocino para ambos dos veces y en las otras pidió algo para comer y se encargo de lavar los trastos, como si eso fuera una disculpa por sus cambios de humor.

En la oficina la verdad que es no hubieron muchas novedades. Ya con Alice a bordo de nuevo, todo marcho igual que siempre y sin complicaciones, ella y yo junto con las chicas hacíamos un buen equipo.

.

Estaba volviendo a casa antes de lo normal luego de resolver lo del catering para la boda de los Volturi cuando vi una enorme caja de color marrón con un sobre encima en la puerta de mi departamento. Esto no era algo que yo hubiera ordenado y dudaba que Edward hubiera pedido algo por correo que fuera tan grande.

Entonces apareció otra posibilidad en mi cabeza. Oh, no mas regalos, pensé.

Viendo a mi alrededor, no parecía que anduviera nadie mas por allí que yo, así que me acerqué a la caja y tomé el sobre para ver de que se trataba. Adentro había una nota escrita a mano:

.

" _ **Espero que haga que tus ojos brillen tanto como la otra noche mientras los veías**_ **" E.**

.

Confundida e intrigada abrí la caja y entonces vi al pequeño cachorro dentro, acurrucado en un rincón.

Mi corazón se comprimió y luego estallo de alegría. Era hermoso y muy tierno. Tenía el cuerpo por completo blanco y una mancha de color negro en uno de sus ojitos. Y tenia puesto un pequeño collar de color azul.

Lo tomé entre mis manos mientras lo veía algo asustado y tras olfatearme un poco finalmente me movió su linda colita. Una semana apenas había pasado desde que nos habíamos visto en la subasta y me había enviado las flores y el vino. Y ahora esto. El vino había conseguido esconderlo, y las flores habían permanecido en mi oficina hasta marchitarse; el cachorro sin embargo, no había manera de que pudiera pasar desapercibido.

Releyendo una vez mas la nota me quede pensando en lo que decía. ¿Cómo él me había visto la otra noche así de emocionada en la subasta? Yo apenas había notado su presencia sino hatsa la subasta en si misma mientras competiamospor un mismo premio, pero obviamente el había estado mirándome por mucho mas tiempo, sin que yo fuera conciente de ello.

Entrándolo conmigo al departamento y busque un tazón en la alacena y un poco de leche para darle luego de dejar mis cosas sobre el sofá de la sala. El único que no parecía demasiado grande como para él, era el mío, donde preparaba mi cereal con frutas o jugo por las mañanas.

Decidiendo que podía comprar otro esa semana, serví un poco de leche y la puse frente al cachorro en el suelo.

-¿no quieres comer algo? ¿No tienes hambre?-le pregunté

Algo dudoso él se acercó a este y le dio un buen lengüetazo de prueba. Ya convencido que ello era algo que le gustaba, se bebió todo del tazón con energía mientras movía la colita.

Escuché mi teléfono sonar y fui de nuevo hasta la sala a buscarlo entre mis cosas. Era un número desconocido.

Creyendo que tal vez podría tratarse de trabajo presioné el botón de contestar y me lo llevé al oído.

-¿hola?-pregunté

-supongo que recibiste mi regalo- la voz de Emmett hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera tieso y mi garganta de secara

-¿realmente estás loco, no?

-¿estás diciendo que no te gusto el cachorro?

-si, pero no puedes simplemente dejar un cachorrito en mi puerta y ya

-creo que ya lo hice-apuntó orgulloso de si mismo

-Emmett, no puedo… es hermoso, pero de verdad no puedo cuidarlo. Trabajo todo el día y no puede quedarse solo

-oh, estará bien, es un cachorro apenas-me aseguro- solo dale algo de comer y algunos juguetes y todo estará bien.

-¿si? ¿y de donde se supone que los saque?

-yo me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes

-no, Emmett, no puedo, no puedes….-yo exhalé aire con fuerza sintiéndome realmente frustrada- no puedo quedármelo.

Incluso cuando todo dentro de mi quería hacerlo.

-bueno, me temó que él pertenece a la fundación para la que recaudaste tanto dinero la otra noche. Y no creo que vayas a poder devolverlo.

Oh, el era un maldito hijo de puta.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?

-se cuanto querías tener un perro cuando nos conocimos, pero no podías porque tu padre era alérgico a ellos.

Me quede pasmada al escucharlo ¿después de todos estos años el aun recordaba eso?

-¿y cómo sabias que no tuve uno en estos años?

-bueno, ciertamente no tienes uno ahora o lo habría escuchado cuando fui a tu departamento a dejarlo.

-Mierda, Emmett-farfullé- no puedes… te das cuenta de que regalarle un cachorro a alguien así porque si no es una buena manera de comenzar una relación ¿no?

-¿estas insinuando que tu y yo tenemos una relación?

-no-dije- la tuvimos, hace 12 años atrás.

-11, pero como sea- me corrigió- No puedes negarme que te gusta el cachorro.

Yo no contesté. Era cierto, era precioso y de pronto la idea de tener algo de compañía había hecho que mi corazón se sintiera mimado una vez más.

-¿y como se supone que debo llamarlo?

-Mac

-¿Mac?

-si, está en su placa.

Oh, yo no lo había visto. Y si, allí estaba escrito en la pequeña plaquita de metal colgando de su collar. El muy hijo de perra se había tomado el tiempo de planear todo esto.

-¿esto no tiene nada que ver con tu apellido verdad?

Emmett se rio socarronamente del otro lado de la línea.

-bueno- lo contrarié- si es mi perro ahora, puedo decirle como quiera, así que puedes olvidarte de Mac, pienso ponerle otro nombre

-como quieras, pero tienes que admitir que es original

Yo bufé.

-además se que vas a acordarte de mi cada vez que lo digas- agregó

-oh créeme cada vez que vea al pequeño cachorro me acordaré de ti

-bien, eso es lo que quería.

-eres un maldito desgraciado-dije enfadada

-y tu eres una dulzura

-adiós Emmett-dije

-adiós- lo oí decir y entonces colgué furiosa.

Desde luego no podía enojarme con el cachorro. Al terminarse la leche el se dirigió a la sala e hizo una pequeña bolita sobre la alfombra y se quedo dormido.

Yo lo subí al sofá conmigo y lo acurruqué sobre mi regazo.

Podría habituarme a eso, a tener una compañía mientras Edward no estaba en casa, cuando tuviera que volver a viajar y su trabajo se normalizara una vez más. Me gustaba la idea, además él cachorrito eran tan lindo y tierno….

Dios me sentía como una niña de seis años otra vez, cuando le pedía a mi padre un cachorro para navidad, pero este nunca llegaba.

Para nada dispuesta a levantarme, encendí la televisión, y busque algo que ver por un rato.

Ta vez cuando llegara Edward podríamos hacer algo para comer u ordenar una pizza.

Cerca de una hora más tarde y mientras yo estaba entretenido mirando una película romántica que me tenía por completo atrapada, Edward llegó, trayendo con él otra caja de color marrón en sus manos. Esta vez, más grande que la anterior.

Yo lo mire extrañada.

-¿tu ordenaste algo, cariño?- preguntó al atravesar la puerta con su maletín colgando del brazo

-no, ¿por qué?

-esto estaba afuera- dijo dejándola sobre la mesa del comedor como si pesada dos toneladas- con una nota. ¿Qué rayos hay aquí adentro?- dijo

Oh, no. Dios, que no sea otro cachorro, pensé. Podría matar a Emmett

-"para Mac". E

-¿Quién es Mac? ¿Y quién o qué es E?- preguntó en voz alta y sin siquiera mirarme abrió la caja y comenzó a sacar afuera de ella varias latas de comida para perro, bolsas con alimento y también juguetes

-creo que nos han dado un paquete equivocado-dijo- esto, todo esto es para un perro. Y nosotros no tenemos….

Al verme con atención Emmett notó al cachorrito que estaba sobre mi regazo, ahora dormido.

-¿de dónde salió eso?

-"eso", es un cachorro, Edward-dije

-si, lo veo, pero ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿de quien es? ¿es de Alice acaso y te pidió que lo cuides?

-no, es nuestro

¿nuestro?-el repitió ahora serio y algo enfadado al parecer-¿y no crees que deberías haberme consultado antes de hacerlo "nuestro"?

-fue un regalo, Edward, no tuve mucha opción en realidad

Ninguna, de hecho.

-creo que este son el tipo de regalos que puedes rechazar

-no tiene hogar Edward, me lo obsequió la fundación de para la uqe hice una fiesta este fin de semana-mentí- No puedo simplmente ir y devolverlo.

-un simple gracias habría bastado. No tenían porque darte un perro tambien

-¿es enserio? ¿tanto lo odias?

-no lo odio, es solo que…. ¡no habíamos discutido eso! Nunca hablamos sobre comprar un perro o… tener hijos

-¿estas diciéndome uqe tampoco quieres tener hijos?

Eso fue una patada justo al estomago y se sintió horrible.

Deje al pequeño Mac sobre el sofá y me pare para habarle a la cara

-Edward ¡respóndeme!

-no quiero tener hijos¡ no ahora!- e incluso él parecía asqueado de tan solo pensarlo.

-no me refiero ahora-contesté

-bueno, no lo sé. No lo he pensado a decir verdad

-¿no lo has pensado? ¿estás jugando conmigo?

-Dios, Rosalie, llevamos comprometidos apenas poco mas de un año y medio y llevamos juntos casi cuatro, no es como si hubiéramos estado tanto tiempo juntos como planear tener una familia con hijos y todo eso. Así que no, no lo pensé¿ de acuerdo?

Apreté mis labios conteniendo el dolor y el enfado mientras me decía a mi misma que no podía llorar. ¿no había pasado tanto tiempo? ¿4 años no significaban nada para él? ¿ que rayos había pensado que íbamos a hacer después de la boda? ¿seguir solo nosotros dos?

-y en todo caso, no sé por qué sacaste el tema de los hijos, por que estábamos hablando sobre el perro-dijo en un intento de evasiva

-bueno, el perro va a quedarse, no me importa lo que pienses- le grité

Edward me dedicó una mirada envenenada

-yo no pienso cuidarlo o alimentarlo o limpiar el desastre que haga-amenazó, como si eso me fuera a hacer desistirde quererlo.

-bien, no lo hagas- grité- yo me haré cargo de él.

Y tomando todas las cosas de la mesa y volviendo a meterlas en la caja, me la lleve conmigo a la alcoba y regrese a buscar mis cosas y a Mac para llevármelo conmigo.

Dejandolo sobre la cama, me volví a la puerta para encarar a Edward.

-ah y…esta noche ni sueñes en dormir conmigo

-dormiré en el sofá-respondió con furia- no te preocupes

-bien, genial- y con ello cerré la puerta con fuerza.

El pequeño Mac se sobresaltó un poco, pero yo lo acaricié y lo dejé sobre el piso antes de vaciar el contenido de la caja de cartón sobre la cama furiosa y decepcionada.

Adentro había una cama para el, de color azul y bastante grande. También había una bolsa con comia, dos platos, una correa para pasearlo, dos pelotas de goma, un juguete de esos que hacen ruido con forma de pollo, un oso de peluche y un juguete de sogas y listones.

Emmett se había encargado de todo, al menos tenia que reconocerle eso.

Suspirando una vez más, busque el control de la tx y la encendí buscando que aplacara el silencio que de pronto había. No tenia idea de que estuviera haciendo Edward alla afuera, pero tampoco iba a salir a ver.

Incluso si tenia que quedarme hasta mañana ahi dentro lo haría.

Aun no daba crédito a lo que me había dicho. "no quiero tener hijos". No había dicho "contigo", lo que supuse de algún modo era aun peor, ya uqe no quería tener hijos en absoluto, y no solo que no creyera que yo podía ser una buena madre.

Sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a acumularse en mis ojos, subí el volumen de la tv, para que el no escuchara lo que pasaba ahí dentro. Podía entender que estuviera de mal humor por lo de su empresa o lo de su ascenso, pero eso no justificaba el modo en que me había dicho todas esas cosas alla afuera.

Limpiándome las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, suspiré y me dije que había sido suficiente con el llanto. Deje la cama de Mac en el suelo junto a la mia, y unos segundos después el se metió dentro, dando un par de vueltas antes de acostarse a dormir otra siesta.

-ha sido mucho estrés esa pelea- me burle- tal vez dormir ayude.

Acomodando una vez más sus cosas dentro de la caja, pero dejando afuera dos de los juguetes, me puse de pie para ir a cambiarme y meterme en mis pijamas.

Algo curioso, el peuqeño se puse de pie y fue tras de mi hastsa mi comoda viendo como me quitaba la ropa y la reemplazaba por mis pantalones de chándal y una camiseta grande de la universidad. Estirando la tela de los pantalones con sus pequeños dientitos, yome rei y el movio su cola para luego hacer lo mismo y esta vez tironearla hacia adelante, buscando jugar conmigo.

Caminando de nuevo hasta la cama, tome el juguete con sogas y listones y lo sacudi frente a el para que jugara.

Y casi como si el me leyera la mente, solto mi pantalón y mordió una de las sogas para luego tironear.

-bien hecho- lo felicité- así se hace Mac-dije casi sin pensármelo.

El pequeño movio su colita y luego volvió a jugar con las sogas.

Era un buen nombre, y a el parecía gustarle. ¿Emmett le había dicho mucho de esa manera tal vez?

-¿te gusta Mac, o preferieres otro nombre como Toby o Skip ?- le pregunté.

El ni siquiera me miro y en su lugar solo continuo jugando por su cuenta muy entretenido. Eso era una señal que ninguno de esos nombre llamaban su atención.

-bien, pensaremos en otros nombres mañana ¿que dices?

Gruñeandole a la soga, en la arrastro consigo hasta su cama y yo me senté en la mia viéndolo fascinada.

La mancha en su cara era un detalle adorable, y que le daba mucho carácter, me dije a mi misma, mientras que sus patas no parecian ser demasiado grandes. Bien, tal vez solo seria un poco mas grande que ahora. Parecía un buen tamaño. Pero ¿Qué mas daba si crecia más? Incluso si se volvía como un San Bernardo aun iba a seguir queriéndolo. Era una dulzura y además era muy inteligente. El desastre justo y necesario.

Tomando mi teléfono una vez mas de mi bolso, busque el numero desde el que me había llamado Emmett y lo agendé. De esa forma si volvia a llamar sabria de quien se trataba. Lo que no me detuvo de preguntarme, como es que había conseguido el mio. Ciertamente no lo había obtenido de mi, tal vez una de las chicas en la oficina… Ni siquiera me moleste en preguntar. Era obvio que el teni sus métodos para conseguir lo que quería.

Encendiendo la cámara, le tomé un par de fotos a Mac jugando e incluso algunas de frente cuando el se me quedo viendo al poner mi teléfono frente a el buscando un mejor angulo.

Pensándomelo un poco, abri los mensajes y escribi uno nuevo para Emmett, adjuntando dos de las fotos que acababa de tomarle.

 _ **-Mac adora la cama que compraste para el- R**_

Emmett respondió apenas dos segundos después

 _ **-me alegro. Así que ¿aun va a llamarse así?- E**_

 _ **-todavia no me decido-R**_

 _ **-está bien ¿Qué tal los juguetes?-E**_

 _ **-se quedo dormido luego de jugar-R**_

 _ **-hice una buena elección supongo-E**_

 _ **-si…- R**_

- _ **te dije que me encargaría de todo-E**_

Él cumplía con su palabra, tenía que concedérselo, incluso cuando se tratara de algo que ni siquiera debería haber hecho en primer lugar. Al menos él lo hacía.

Tomándole una foto al pequeño aun dormido se la envié a Emmett y él me envió de regreso una carita feliz.

Dios, una maldita carita feliz. Era una estupidez, pero me había hecho sonreir.

A diferencia de Edward que me había hecho comenzar a llorar en cuanto se había enterado de la noticia de Mac y me había hecho darme cuenta de que el hombre que yo pensaba que tenia a mi lado, era alguien muy diferente.

* * *

 **Un regalo! Un perrito, y no solo ha traído amor, sino también problemas.**

 **El próximo capitulo será desde el punto de vista de Emmett, para tener algo de variedad y conocer un poco mas su mente perversa.**

 **En fin erspero les guste y me dejen algunos reviews.**

 **No quería decirlo, pero es una pena que ya casi nadie escriba que les parecen las historias. Tal vez yo me e stoy volviendo mala, o he perdido seguidoras, o ya nadie lee fics en internet o simplemente no lee. No se…**

 **En fin, espero eso cambie pronto.**

 **Saludos a todas!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	5. Distancia

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Distancia**

Por la mañana cuando desperté, vi al pequeño cachorro aun durmiendo en su camita. Ohhh… y se veía tan tierno y precioso.

Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para despertarlo, fui al baño para lavarme la cara y cepillar mis dientes.

Para cuando volví a mi alcoba solo entonces mire el reloj. Aun eran las 7, me había despertado demasiado temprano. Eso pasaba cuando por lo general me iba enfadada a la cama, eso o no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Abriendo ligeramente la puerta que daba a la sala, vi a Edward aun durmiendo en el sofá cubierto con una colcha grande. Bien.

Buscando algo de ropa en mi armario, me vestí rápidamente y arregle mi cabello frente al espejo luego de ponerme algo de delineador y rubor para verme algo mas arreglada.

Si me iba de allí antes que él no tendría que escuchar sus reproches ni tener que soportar su mal humor.

Esa no había sido nuestra primera pelea, tampoco la primera vez que el dormia en el sofá, pero si había sido una de las veces en las que lo que él me había dicho había dolido de verdad.

El no quería tener hijos, no ahora, ni tampoco parecía quererlos a futuro.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sacarme eso de la cabeza? ¿Acaso esperaba que lo asumiera o lo olvidara y le dijera que todo estaba bien y volviéramos a la normalidad? No, eso no iba a suceder.

Tomando uno de mis bolsos grandes del armario, el más grande que pude encontrar, tome un par de juguetes de Mac, sus platos y la bolsa de comida y la metí dentro para llevármelos conmigo.

Por ultimo tomándolo a él en brazos, salí casi de puntillas a la sala donde Edward aun dormía, yendo directo a la puerta para irme de allí.

Desayunaría en el trabajo, no me importaba. Pero lo último que quería era pasar un minuto más en ese departamento.

Ya dentro del auto Mac parecía emocionado, lo cual me tranquilizo un poco, ya que pensé que se pondría nervioso, pero en su lugar solo movía su colita echado en el asiento del conductor.

Aparcando el coche frente al edificio, volví a tomar todas mis cosas y a Mac para entrar a la oficina.

Y la reacción que causo en las chicas en cuanto ambos atravesamos la puerta principal fue de no creer.

Abalanzándose casi sobre él, todas estaban emocionadas y felices de ver al pequeño cachorro. Preguntando cómo se llamaba y desde cuando lo tenía. Yo solo les dije que había sido un regalo, sin pensar en hondar en ningún tipo de detalles.

Ya un poco más libres de atención, fuimos hasta mi oficina y entonces deje a Mac en el suelo para que pudiera husmear alrededor y adecuarse al ambiente.

-¿Qué ha sido todo ese alboroto?- la voz de Alice sonó en la puerta y entonces yo me volví a verla.

-¿Qué?

-todas las chicas hablando, emocionadas por no sé qué y….- entonces ella vio a Mac en el suelo, justo frente a sus pies- oh Dios…- chilló- es precioso.

Agachándose a tomarlo entre sus brazos. Mac la dejo hacerlo y la observo con cuidado.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta preciosura?

-fue un regalo- dije finalmente sacando las cosas de Mac de la bolsa y colocándolas a un lado de mi escritorio.

Alice lo ve y lo adora. ¿Por qué Edward no había tenido la misma reacción?

-¿Edward te lo dio?- yo negué- ¿Quién entonces?

-el mismo que envió las flores-contesté

-¿Emmett te regalo al cachorro? ¿Es enserio?

-si

-¿y solo se apareció con un perro en tu puerta y te lo dio así como así?

-en realidad lo dejo en una caja afuera de mi departamento.

-¿y qué le dijiste?- ella acuno a Mac en sus brazos y lo acaricio con su otra mano libre.

-que era un idiota- contesté- pero no pude hacer mucho mas. El estaba con la fundación para la que hicimos la subasta mientras tú estabas de luna de miel con Jasper, así que no es como si pudiera devolverlo.

-maldito bastardo- dijo ella. Si, exactamente lo que yo había pensando.- bueno aun podías dárselo y decirle que se lo quede.

Yo me reí

-ya me encariñe con el- admití- por mucho que haya sido repentino, de alguna forma creo que es lo que venia necesitando.

-¿un perrito?

-compañía

-¿te están afectando mucho los viajes de Edward?

-bueno, ahora no está viajando realmente con lo de la venta de las acciones y eso, pero paso mucho tiempo sola en casa.

-y Emmett se está aprovechando de eso- dijo ella haciéndome reír. -¿Qué dijo Edward?

-bueno… hizo todo un escándalo y además me dijo que no quiere tener hijos- yo no pude ocultar la decepción en mi voz

-oh Rose ¿de verdad?- la mirada de Alice se volvió triste y preocupada.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Ella dejo a Mac de nuevo en el suelo y se acerco a mí para hablarme más de cerca.

-aparentemente odia a los perros -dije frustrada- y dijo que no lo quería, mientras que yo me negué a dejarlo ir. Y sobre los hijos al parecer no ha tenido tiempo de pensar sobre ello

-bueno, estoy segura de que ahora va a hacerlo- ella solo estaba tratando de ser razonable conmigo.

-¡ese no es el punto Alice! ¿Cómo es que no me dijo eso antes? ¿Antes de comprometernos?

-¿crees de verdad que él no quiere tener hijos?

-no lo sé- y eso me hacía sentir terriblemente mal. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes de que me enamorara de él o que me mudara y nos comprometiéramos? ¿Habría tenido miedo que de otro modo no lo hiciera? ¿De qué lo dejara? ¿O habría pensado que yo no quería tener hijos nunca?

Mierda. Esto era horrible.

-tal vez solo necesita familiarizarse con los bebes. Su trabajo exactamente no lo tiene todo el día viendo niños, así que tal vez no sabe si los quiere o no.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Tal vez ese fuera el problema, pero interiormente algo me decía que eso era un poco más profundo.

-ey vamos- dijo ella sacudiendo mi hombro- no te pongas así, solo dale algo de tiempo. Estoy segura de que lo reconsiderara. Además no es como si fueran a tener bebes ya mismo.

¿Y si yo estuviera embarazada? ¿Hubiera sido su reacción la misma?

Dios, no pienses en eso, me dije. No lo estaba ni lo había estado nunca, y ciertamente no iba a estarlo dentro de poco.

-¿tú y Jasper quieren hijos?

-el quiere 5-dijo ella viéndome como si estuviera loco- creo que el complejo del hijo único le ha pegado feo- yo me reí- 2 tal vez, pero no 5. No pienso embarazarme 5 veces. Además no tendría un vida ¿te lo imaginas? Sería una mamá a tiempo completo con 5 niños todo el día de acá para allá. Sería un adiós al trabajo asegurado. Eso y ni hablar sobre mi cuerpo. ¿Te imaginas lo que tendría que hacer para recuperarme luego de cinco embarazos?

Yo permanecí en silencio y observé a Mac, ahora recostado debajo de mi escritorio.

No sabía si tener tantos bebes era para mí, pero la idea de tener uno ahora no sonaba nada mal.

Podría acostumbrarme a ello, y el trabajo, bien, podía hallar una forma de que funcionara.

Pero no. Eso no iba a pasar ahora.

-solo deja de pensar tanto en ello- me dijo- no te hará ningún bien

-es que…- yo suspiré- tú no viste el modo en que lo dijo. La expresión que tenía su cara cuando me dijo que no quería tener hijos.

-Rose…- ella negó con la cabeza- vamos, en serio lo digo. Ya solo, déjalo. Si sigues dándole vueltas al asunto todo el día acabaras sintiéndote un peor.- yo asentí- mete tu cabeza en el trabajo y verás como poco a poco lo olvidas. Iremos a almorzar juntas incluso. Te debo un almuerzo y un helado de esos que te encantan por cubrirme durante la luna de miel.

-bien.

-Edward a veces se comporta como un imbécil y lo sabes. Solo dale tiempo, y se dará cuenta que se equivoco. Vendrá implorando perdón incluso con un pote de helado y flores.

Eso esperaba también yo.

Dedicándome solo al trabajo, me centre en los arreglos de los eventos que faltaban, en revisar las invitaciones y las listas de invitados, revisar presupuestos…

Todo esto distrayéndome cada tanto con Mac que andaba deambulando por ahí, tocando todo lo que podía y jugando un poco con sus juguetes para finalmente tirar las carpetas que tenía en una de las bibliotecas y hacerse una cama sobre ellas.

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que no había traído su cama conmigo. Por supuesto, era aun un cachorro y ahí dentro, iba a aburrirse mientras yo me dedicaba a escribir en mi computadora e iba a querer dormir un rato.

Nota mental, no olvidar su cama para mañana.

Mientras tanto, lo saque de la biblioteca y puse uno de los almohadones que había en el sofá del corredor junto a mi escritorio para que se acostara allí.

Tomándole otra foto, la subí a mi Instagram, y decidí enviársela también a Emmett.

 **-se porta como todo un angelito- R**

Escribí debajo de la foto.

Y menos de dos minutos después, tuve una respuesta

- **me alegro que se comporte- E**

 **-y también que te haga feliz- E**

Apagando nuevamente mi teléfono, lo deje sobre mi escritorio y continué trabajando.

Tenía que parar con eso. ¿Por qué seguía hablando con él? Se suponía que tenía que estar enojada por lo que había hecho. Y en su lugar solo enviaba fotos de Mac y… eso iba a hacer que el pensara que sucedían cosas entre nosotros, cuando no era así.

Para el almuerzo con Alice decidí llevar a Mac conmigo y de paso que el saliera de la oficina y tomara un poco de aire, así que le puse su correa y fuimos con él hasta un sitio cerca para comer algo.

Mac no tuvo tanto miedo como espere, se asustó una o dos veces al ver pasar un camión o un autobús, pero supuse que era porque para su tamaño, debían de parecer gigantes y aterradores.

Y Alice hizo un buen trabajo manteniendo mi cabeza ocupada al hablarme de todas las cosas que ella y Jasper habían hecho durante su luna de miel.

Algo que también me puso a pensar en si yo tendría una luna de miel en algún momento.

La boda estaba fuera de discusión. Ya Edward la había aplazado hasta tener su ascenso, y ahora con la crisis de su empresa, la posibilidad de perder su empleo, y la llegada de Mac, que lo había puesto de un humor horrible, no hacían que esa posibilidad fuera más realizable.

Él no me hablo cuando llegue a casa. No dijo una palabra, y tampoco yo.

Horrible, esa era la sensación que tenía en el estomago. Odiaba pelear con él, pero parecía que no había otra opción. Edward no iba a disculparse, ni a tratar de hablar conmigo.

Llevando a Mac a la alcoba y dejando mis cosas allí, regrese a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Edward solo se quedo viendo la televisión y ordeno algo de comida por teléfono, solo para él.

Arreglándomelas con un bold de fideos con verduras y algo de vino, me metí en mi alcoba y cene sola con Mac, viendo una película en Netflix.

Luego de llevar los platos a la cocina y de lavarlos, regrese a la alcoba y dormí con Mac junto a mi cama. Al menos tenía compañía por la noche.

Por la mañana, Edward ya se había ido al trabajo cuando me levante, así que desayune sola y luego lo lleve a Mac conmigo al trabajo, recordando llevar su cama también.

Ya iban dos días, y Edward no parecía estar dispuesto a hacer esto más fácil. Me sentía triste, de verdad que sí. No podía ocultarlo, sobre todo porque él no quería hablar conmigo sobre ello. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de cuánto me habían dolido sus palabras? ¿Aun pensaría lo mismo?

Tampoco estaba pidiendo tener un bebé ahora mismo, pero si quería tener una familia e hijos.

.

Al día siguiente Edward hizo el desayuno para ambos y me pregunto cómo estaba; y por la noche había ordenado comida para los dos, en alguna especie de tregua.

Apenas hablamos y solo fue del trabajo. El no dijo nada sobre Mac, o sobre otra cosa.

Supuse que de alguna manera él estaba arrepentido, pero tal vez su orgullo no le permitía disculparse.

Volvimos a dormir separados, y así iba a hacerlo hasta que Edward me dijera algo más y decidiera finalmente enfrentarse a eso. No iba a dejárselo pasar así como así.

Por suerte, con el pasar de los días, de algún modo la atmosfera tensa pareció ir ablandándose. Él continuó preparándome el desayuno y se encargo de la cena sin decir ni una palabra.

Ya para el quinto día, Edward finalmente se dio cuenta de que era hora de hablar.

-lo siento- dijo mientras cenábamos juntos en el comedor

Yo me lo quedé viendo no esperándomelo en absoluto

-lamento haberte dicho esas cosas en el modo en el que lo hice.

Yo seguí sin decir nada.

-no quise… fui un idiota ¿está bien? Lo reconozco. No debí gritarte, ni ponerme así por el perro y…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-no lo sé- el negó con la cabeza y me miro apenado- me molesto de pronto la idea de tener alguien más aquí. Pensé que el perro solo causaría problemas y nos pelearíamos por ello y…

-terminamos peleando en ese mismo momento- le dije

-si- acordó- y fue por mi culpa. No tuve mascotas cuando era niño. No sé cómo comportarme con ellas. No se cuidarlos o mimarlos…. Es raro para mí

Así que de ahí venia todo eso, me dije. ¿Sería lo mismo con los bebes?

-Y ni siquiera quisiste intentarlo- lo acusé

\- no-el me puso sus ojos de arrepentimiento- y me he sentido muy mal por eso. Te he visto con el cachorro y se ve que te adora. No se ha puesto a gritar ni romper cosas… no hay nada de malo con él. A diferencia de todas las cosas que yo había imaginado.

\- te comportaste como un imbécil- le dije antes de beberme otro poco de vino

-lo sé, y lo siento. No debería haber reaccionado de esa manera- admitió

-¿entonces eso es todo?

¿No pensaba decir más? ¿Ni siquiera mencionar el otro tema?

-no sé que mas decirte-dijo y volviendo a comer algo de su plato- no mas que entiendas cuan apenado estoy por lo que dije y como lo dije

Yo hice fuerza para tragarme mis palabras. Podía volver a sacar el tema ¿pero iba a gustarme lo que escucharía de él esta vez? ¿Si no era así que iba a hacer?

¿Tendría entonces que esperar que él quisiera hablar de eso de nuevo?

Temiéndome no poder soportar otra negativa, decidí callarme y seguir comiendo.

Sería un tema pendiente entre nosotros, uno que en algún momento tendríamos que hablar. Tal vez cuando las cosas volvieran un poco más a la normalidad…

Claro que el hecho de que él se disculpara, valía de algo, Edward no se retracto ni dijo que había cambiado de opinión respecto a tener hijos, evadiendo el tema por completo, haciendo que de algún modo fuera preocupante para mí lo que estaba en su cabeza.

.

Y claro, aun con el ambiente algo raro entre Edward y yo, recibir a Emmett en mi oficina apenas una semana después de eso, no me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Yo estaba esperando lo que pensaba era una cita con un posible cliente nuevo, cuando se apareció él en mi puerta, con dos bolsas de comida rápida queriendo almorzar conmigo y sin ninguna intención de irse de allí hasta que lo consiguiera.

Creyendo que si almorzaba con él tal vez dejara de molestarme, acepte a regañadientes y él se mostró complacido. Desde luego ¿cómo no estarlo? Estaba dándole exactamente lo que quería, incluso cuando eso solo fuera almorzar conmigo y nada más. O eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Intentando molestarlo e incluso ponerlo a prueba, le pregunté qué haría con sus hamburguesas en caso de que yo fuera vegetariana.

Y su respuesta me dejo sin palabras al decirme que el dudaba que lo fuera, ya que aun comía carne en la boda de Alice, y que de otra forma iría y me traería otra cosa.

¿De verdad? ¿Incluso en eso se había fijado? Edward apenas notaba cuando me hacia un peinado distinto, mucho menos que comía en la cena o en cualquier otra comida. Sin mencionar que había faltado a la boda de mí mejor amiga por trabajo.

Entonces él se había aparecido en mi oficina con comida chatarra y casi obligándome a dejar el trabajo, para asegurarse de que comiera. ¿En serio? ¿De dónde había salido este tipo?

Y las papas con kétchup… oh Dios

No recordaba la última vez que las hubiera comida, y que él lo hubiera recordado demostraba que recordaba muchas cosas de nosotros, así como yo también lo hacía.

Otra vez, punto para Emmett. Su buena memoria podía ayudarlo, aunque solo eso no iba a solucionar todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros.

Por suerte no hablamos mucho durante la comida, lo cual no me puso nerviosa, y por el contrario me sentí aliviada. No había silencios incómodos.

Emmett entonces preguntó por Mac y se sorprendió de verlo que lo traía al trabajo.

Bien, en casa no iba a dejarlo. No solo todo el día, aun era muy pequeño y tampoco con Edward, quien pese a sus disculpas aun no había intentado acercarse al pequeño.

Y creo que lo peor que el pudo haber hecho entonces fue el decir que sería una increíble madre, siendo que un cachorro y un bebé eran algo parecido.

Instantáneamente me puse nerviosa y mi estomago se tensó. No era justo que dijera eso.

¿Cómo es que él podía verlo de esa manera y el tipo con el que vivía y estaba comprometida para casarme no solo no podía ver la similitud, sino que no parecía estar interesado en tener ninguno de los dos?

Sé que Emmett notó que me había puesto nerviosa, pero aun así opte por cambiar de tema y centrarme en Mac, dejando el otro tema de lado.

Recordando entonces su aparición en la subasta, quise saber cómo había terminado ahí de una vez por todas. Entonces él lo admitió.

Mi deducción había sido acertada. El había estado mirando lo que yo hacía en línea. O mejor dicho "stalkendome". No es como si yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero al menos uno de los dos lo había admitido. Mi perfil estaba bloqueado, pero no el de Alice ni el de nuestra empresa.

Así se había enterado del evento y se había aparecido, para sacarme de quicio, y según él "para ayudar también a todos esos que los necesitan".

No podía reprochárselo, así como tampoco podía hacerlo con Mac, adoraba al pequeño y pese a los problemas que me había traído con Edward, o mejor dicho, a las cosas que me había hecho descubrir sobre él, se había convertido en mi compañero.

Por supuesto, algo que no pude dejar de preguntar es cuánto tiempo más pensaba estar en la ciudad.

Por mucho que fuera el primo de Jasper, por lo que yo sabía, lo cual era casi nada, no es como si ellos fueran demasiado unidos y se vieran todo el tiempo. Por lo que él podría volver a donde fuera que estaba viviendo antes y dejar intentar acercarse a mí de nuevo. Sabía que eso es lo que quería, no había otro motivo.

Pero no era justo. No era justo que el apareciera simplemente así como así doce años después e intentara reconquistarme y seducirme mientras yo estaba comprometida con otro tipo; incluso si no lo estuviera, tampoco estaba bien.

Él no podía simplemente fingir que no había sucedido nada, cuando había sido él quien lo había arruinado todo.

Dos meses, fue su respuesta. Hacía dos meses que estaba en la ciudad y no tenía idea por cuanto mas pensaba quedarse, siendo los negocios lo que lo habían atraído en primer lugar.

¿Cómo es posible que nunca antes nos hubiéramos cruzado? Sobre todo el siendo uno de los primos de Jasper. ¿Había estado escondido bajo una piedra todo este tiempo? O en todo caso hasta la boda.

Sin embargo, que fuera a quedarse por tiempo indeterminado, eso sonaba como demasiado tiempo con Emmett cerca de mí.

Me dijo que estaba esperando comprar acciones de una empresa con la que aun no cerraba del todo el trato. De algún modo no me sorprendió que ese fuera su trabajo. Podía deducirlo por su forma de vestir y hablar. Este era un Emmett mucho más elegante y maduro que el adolescente que yo había conocido. Aunque no tan diferente a la hora de demostrar que es lo que quería.

Siendo que cuando le pregunté qué es lo que no lo hacía regresara Nueva York, sus ojos me miraron de un modo que yo conocía bien.

No, pensé, no podía estar quedándose por mí.

Viendo mi reloj rápidamente buscando evitar sus ojos, le dije que tenía otra cita después de la suya y que necesitaba que se fuera.

No muy conforme él acepto y me ayudo a recoger todos los envoltorios en los que había venido nuestra comida.

Entonces y mientas yo acababa de tirar las bolsas en el cesto de basura en la pared ubicada frente a mi escritorio, el aprovecho para acortar la distancia entre nosotros y conseguir dejarme casi acorralada contra la pared en cuanto yo di un paso hacia atrás.

Sin decir una palabra, solo avanzó contra mí y me beso con deseo en los labios. No fue rudo, sino muy suave al comienzo para luego tornarse algo más ansioso y casi desesperado.

Algo aturdida al principia, mis boca solo se movió contra la suya, tratando de acompasarse a su ritmo mientras mi cabeza intentaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Solo entonces, mi cuerpo reaccionó y lo aparté de mí empujando sus hombros hacia atrás.

Mierda.

Él parecía confundido, mientras yo no podía estar más fuera de mi misma.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza?

Sin siquiera detenerme a decirle más nada, le pedí que se fuera y tampoco dijera mas nada.

Ahora solo necesitaba estar sola y pensar en que mierda iba a hacer con eso y con él de ahora en adelante.

Decepcionado y para nada de acuerdo, él se fue de mi oficina y cerré al puerta tras de mi antes de regresar a si silla, dejándome caer de lleno sobre ella para detener mis pensamientos por un segundo.

Por su puesto, eso solo consiguió que al detenerlos todos, mi cerebro se detuviera en uno solo en particular.

Uno en el que nuestra cercanía había sido no tan chocante como ahora, pero si nueva y caliente para mí. Entonces yo tenía 15 años y el 17.

 **.**

 _-¿seguro que a tus padres no les molesta?_

 _-¿por qué habría de molestarles?_

 _-no lo sé- dije algo tímida mientras sentía sus manos sobre mi cintura subiendo apenas mi blusa mientras sus labios dejaban húmedos besos sobre mi cuello.- ¿no debería preocuparles que subas chicas a tu alcoba?_

 _-creo que ya estoy bastante grande como para que lo hagan- dijo orgulloso- no es como si no supieran que cosas podrían suceder_

 _El apretó su cadera contra la mía y su mano escalo más arriba sobre mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pechos. Acariciándolos por sobre la tela de mis sostén, él gruño y volvió a besarme en los labios._

 _Haciendo la tela ligeramente a un lado, acarició mis pezones con algo de fuerza y yo gemí y me retorcí al descubrir lo bien que se sentía eso mientras mi respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada._

 _Removiéndose sobre mí, tironeó toda mi blusa hacia arriba y yo alcé mis brazos para que el me la quitara._

 _Su cadera se apretó contra la mía insistentemente mientras yo comenzaba a sentirlo más y más duro. ¿Cómo sabia eso? Jane me lo había dicho, claro que hablar sobre eso y sentirlo sobre ti eran dos cosas por completo diferentes._

 _Las manos de Emmett acariciaron mis piernas y yo me removí nerviosamente debajo de él al sentirlo subir hacia mi entrepierna._

 _Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pensé entonces._

 _Volviendo a buscar su boca para besarlo, el se volvió hacia mí una vez mas y entonces se lo dije_

 _-¿crees que podamos ir más despacio?_

 _Apoyando su frente contra la mía, me miro a los ojos y volvió a besarme, esta vez sin mover sus manos._

 _-tranquila- dijo dándome otro par de besos más y entonces dejándose caer a mi lado sobre su cama. –Todo está bien- el me sonrió con confianza y acomodó las copas de mis sostén de vuelta a su lugar volviendo a verme a los ojos._

 _Entre nerviosa e incómoda me acurruque a su lado y sentí su brazo acobijarme contra él._

 _-lo siento, no estaba pensando- dijo y con ello dejo un beso sobre mi cabeza_

 _-es solo que…_

 _-lo entiendo- me interrumpió- no tienes que explicarlo. Solo estaba caliente y no pensé en que tú querrías ir más despacio._

 _Yo lo mire sin saber que decir._

 _-tu me pones así- el rió divertido y al verme sin decir nada, se volteó para quedar cara a cara conmigo- es algo bueno ¿sabes?_

 _Yo pase saliva_

 _-y creo que también te he puesto algo caliente a ti también_

 _-algo-dije en voz baja sabiendo que así era._

 _El se rió con ganas._

 _-bueno, de a poco podremos ir haciendo más cosas… - yo asentí- no voy a apresurarte para que follemos, si eso es lo que quieres, desde luego._

 _-si quiero, pero…_

 _-¿más lento?- yo asentí -bien, iremos lento entonces- el sonrió y me dio otro beso en los labios- ahora y aprovechando que ya estás aquí conmigo ¿Por qué no miramos una película? Tengo algunas que compre la semana pasada y aun no las he visto_

 _-está bien- respondí esta vez viéndolo a los ojos._

 _Dejando otro beso sobre mi frente de un modo cariñoso él se levanto de la cama para poner una en su Dvd y volver a mi lado en menos de dos minutos._

 _Y su facilidad para hacer que un momento incomodo dejara de serlo es lo que me había hecho quererlo aun mas._

 _Claro que el "ir lento" no duro demasiado. Cerca de dos meses y medio después y habiendo sido ya pasado por todas las formas posibles de "precalentamiento" había decidido perder mi virginidad con él._

 _Entonces Emmett se había convertido en el primero, de todo para mí._

* * *

 **Sé que les había dicho que este sería el capítulo de Emmett, pero he estado haciendo algunos arreglos y ya que aun estoy escribiendo la historia, me pareció más apropiado continuar un poco con la historia de Rose y Edward antes de ir de lleno con Emmett. Así que la próxima es la vencida.**

 **Prometo que será interesante y vendrá con una sorpresa al final.**

 **¿Qué piensan de Rose y Edward? ¿durarán mucho mas de esta forma? ¿creen que será necesario un bebé para solucionar sus problemas y apartar a Emmett? ¿ o tal vez nada de bebé y si una aventura con un ex novio?**

 **Atentas a Edward, que Rose no es la única que está sintiendo cosas por alguien más…. Pronto lo verán**

 **Bien, espero sus reviews contándome que tal.**

 **Saludos y que anden bien**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	6. Tomando medidas

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 ***Capítulo 6: tomando medidas**

 **Emmett POV**

Hasta ahora nada había dado resultado.

Tampoco es como si esperara que funcionara a la primera, pero Rosalie estaba haciéndose la difícil, eso o de verdad aun me aborrecía.

No. Ella estaba enojada y tenía sus motivos. Y había sido mi culpa, lo sabía. Claro que yo esperaba que después de tantos años su enojo amainara un poco.

Sin embargo, lo del cachorro parecía haber salido bien.

Mac era adorable, cualquiera que lo viera iba a decirlo, incluso Rose, después de gritarme por cinco minutos al teléfono. Sabia cuanto había querido un perrito cuando éramos adolescentes, dudaba que en la universidad hubiera tenido uno, y por lo poco que había visto en su perfil de Facebook, tampoco parecía tener uno ahora.

Tal vez podría tener uno yo, o podría recuperarla a ella y también tener al cachorro. Ese plan sonaba mucho mejor. Las pocas horas que había pasado con el pequeño habían sido increíbles; la gente del refugio estaba muy contenta y también yo de poder ayudar más y sobre todo darle un hogar a uno de ellos.

Y si, me había dedicado a acosarla un poco, tanto que me había subscrito a la página de eventos de su empresa y había visto todas las fotos de ella subidas en esa página y también en las de Alice, a quien si tenía como amiga en Facebook. Así es como me había enterado de la subasta, y como esperaba enterarme de cualquier otra cosa que ella hiciera y de la cual pudiera formar parte.

Sin embargo, eso seguía sin acercarme por completo a ella.

Aspectos positivos: había conseguido su celular después de hurgar en el de Jasper mientras veíamos el partido de los Nicks la semana anterior, y ella me había escrito varios mensajes sobre Mac, incluyendo fotos luego de que se lo regalara. ¿Eso tenía que significar algo, no? Desde luego que enviara fotos de ella misma serian mucho mejor, pero al menos era algo para empezar.

Aspectos negativos: no había escrito nada más que eso. No quería hablar conmigo o no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Mi solución: darle un motivo para que hablara conmigo. Meterme en su cabeza, eso es lo que tenía que hacer.

Así que llame a su oficina y conseguí hacerme una cita con ella para la hora del almuerzo con una de sus secretarias. Donde por supuesto deje un apellido falso en lugar del mío, solo en caso de que ella lo viera y desapareciera antes de darme alguna oportunidad de que pudiéramos hablar.

.

Metiéndome en uno de mis trajes negros y acomodando el nudo de mi corbata, tome mis llaves y mi maletín y baje hasta la cochera por mi camioneta.

¿nervioso? No, ¿ansioso? Probablemente.

Dios, no me había sentido así cuando nos habíamos conocido la primera vez. En ese entonces había estado tan confiado de mi mismo, y de que a ella le gustaba… que todo había sido realmente fácil y natural.

¿Ahora? Ahora me sentía como un imbécil, uno que debía mostrarse confiado y seguro, esperando que a ella le gustara de nuevo.

¿Por qué no me pasaba esto con otras chicas? Bien, probablemente porque no las conocía, y porque a la hora de buscar solo un revolcón o dos, mi confianza era otra. Podía comportarme como un dandi, mientras que con Rosalie, no podía fingir. Ella me conocía, como ninguna otra chica lo había hecho. Conocía mis trucos, tal vez no los nuevos, pero sabía como me comportaba cuando quería algo. Y ahora iba a demostrárselo.

Haciéndome una pequeña parada antes de terminar en su oficina, me pase por un McDonald y ordene dos hamburguesas regulares, con papas fritas, bebidas y una buena cantidad de sobres de kétchup.

Ya listo y con mi arma secreta/ almuerzo, entré a su edificio y fui directo hasta el escritorio de su secretaria.

-buenos, días ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-tengo una cita

-¿con…?

-Rosalie Hale- dije- a la 1 pm

-bien- ella me sonrió y luego se volvió a su computadora antes de empezar a escribir en su teclado.

-¿Sr. Jones?

-el mismo-yo le sonríe convincentemente

-genial- ella sonrió y se puso de pie- le avisaré a Rose que ya está aquí

Desapareciendo por el corredor y metiéndose en la primera oficina hacia la izquierda, apenas dos segundos después la chica volvió a salir.

-puede pasar-me dijo

-gracias.

Ocultando las bolsas de comisa estratejicamente detrás de mi maletín negro, me metí a su oficina, encontrándome con una Rosalie, relajada, y trabajando en su computadora. Y Dios… con un vestido que estaba gritando "fóllame".

Alto ahí, no. Aun no podía ir hacia allí. Ni siquiera nos habíamos besado, aunque tal vez hoy podía intentarlo. Entonces si podríamos encaminarnos hacia la parte en que yo le arrancaba el vestido y follabamos contra la pared de su oficina.

Todas esas fantasías, sin embargo, se vieron sepultadas momentáneamente en el segundo en que ella me vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que yo no era en absoluto la persona que estaba esperando.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- y si, estaba enojada, de nuevo.

\- dije tenía una cita contigo

-¿la tienes?

Yo le sonreí obviamente dándole a entender que sí.

-no- dijo ella buscando rápidamente su agenda a un lado de mi escritorio y viendo de quien se trataba.

-por favor dime que no estas intentando ocupar el lugar de otra persona- me pidió.

-no lo hago- explique- solo he dado el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Supuse que si daba el mío, no ibas a querer recibirme.

Viéndome con el ceño fruncido, ella suspiró y luego su rostro se aclaro un poco.

-genial-dijo - bien, ya que estas aquí, dime, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo o solo viniste para molestarme?

-¿ya estás de mal humor?- dije bromeando con ella

-estoy trabajando, Emmett ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-almorzar contigo

-creí que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación

Si, y ella me había rechazado fácilmente, esta vez, yo me había avivado, asegurándome de que no pudiera hacerlo tan fácil.

-lo sé, y como sabia que volverías a decir que no, me adelanté y nos compré unas hamburguesas con queso y papas fritas- dije y entonces enseñándole las dos bolsas marrones en el aire.

Sabía que no eran la gran cosa, pero la comida chatarra, era algo difícil a lo que negarse. Si pasábamos esta comida, entonces podría llevarla a un lindo restaurante a cenar, o cocinarle algo en casa, eso no podía fallar.

Ella dudó, haciéndome casi celebrarlo internamente. Bien, eso era algo. Tenía hambre, pude verlo en sus ojos en cuanto dije la palabra hamburguesas.

-se que no vas a rechazarlas- dije con seguridad

-¿y qué pasa si te digo que soy vegetariana?

-puedo volver y comprarte una ensalada- dije- Pero si mal no recuerdo aun comías carne en la boda de Alice.

Ella me observó sorprendida.

Si, nena, me fije en lo que comías, dijo mi voz interior. Y en lo que llevabas puesto esa noche, y cada una de las demás veces que nos vimos. Haciéndome recordar lo imbécil que había sido por dejarte ir y cagarla contigo, cuando ahora yo podía ser el que está en tu cama y no ese rubio estirado. Uno al que había aborrecido desde el primer momento en que lo había visto.

-bueno, aun no tenía pensado comer, no hasta terminar con todo eso- dijo señalando la pila de papeles y carpetas a un lado de su escritorio y aun buscando una manera de rechazarme.

-bueno, si piensas esperar a terminar todo eso- dije- creo que acabaras cenando en lugar de almorzar.

¿De verdad? ¿Acaso paraba en algún momento? No, esto no era saludable, metida todo el día en la oficina, de ninguna manera. Aunque si eso la mantenía alejada de su prometido, tal vez no me opondría tanto.

Rose me puso los ojos en blanco, mostrándose molesta, aunque sabiendo que yo tenía razón.

-y no dejare que pierdas el almuerzo por trabajar en exceso.- agregué

Ella volvió a pensarlo. Sabía que las papas fritas no podía fallar, y si volvía a decir que no, yo volvería a insistir.

Esta vez, no, nena. Me dije. Había jugado suave con ella hasta entonces, lo que no me había conseguido prácticamente nada. Así que si iba a tener que comenzar a ser un poco más directo y agresivo con mis tácticas lo seria, con tal de recuperarla.

-bien-aceptó a regañadientes- comeré contigo

-genial- sonriéndole ampliamente, ocupé la silla frente a su escritorio, dejando las dos bolsas de papel que contenían nuestra comida frente a ella.

Haciendo a un lado sus cosas y cerrando su laptop, ella tomó su bolsa con ganas y saco toda la comida para colocarla sobre la mesa.

-no recuerdo la última vez que comí esto-admitió

-bueno, no es comida exactamente saludable, pero da gusto de vez en cuando.

Yo saque mi hamburguesa de su envoltorio y observé como ella veía detenimiento la suya casi anonadada para luego voltear la bolsa hacia abajo y dejar caer los aderezos sobre la mesa.

Dos sobres de mayonesa, uno de mostaza y seis de kétchup. Si, lo recordaba bien.

-supongo que aun te gustan las papas con kétchup- dije restándole importancia antes de llevarme la hamburguesa a la boca, aunque sabiendo cuanto a ella le gustaban en ese entonces.

Una ligera sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro.

Bien, eso es lo que quería. Sumar puntos. Eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-gracias- se limito a decir.

Yo sonreí satisfecho y le di un buen mordisco a mi hamburguesa.

Ella por su parte, abrió uno de los potes de kétchup y comenzó a comer sus papas, disfrutándolas más de lo que esperaba. Y si verla comer ya de por si era todo un espectáculo, verla comer papas fritas, llevándoselas a la boca, saboreándolas una a una y chupándose los dedos con los restos de kétchup me estaban poniendo duro.

Si, doce años separados, me estaban haciendo eso, pero no me importaba.

Cuando ella tenía quince años y habíamos empezado a salir, me había gustado por que se veía como una niña, una dulce e inocente y que me ponía por completo caliente.

Ahora, la Rosalie que tenia frente a mí, era una mujer, con un rostro angelical, pero con un carácter bien definido, uno que me encantaría poner en su lugar mientras follabamos.

Dios, tenía que parar de pensar en sexo o no podría pararme de mi silla en cuanto termináramos de comer. Sabía que podríamos hablar un poco, pero no tenía idea de cuánto más después de la comida ella tardaría en sacarme volando de allí.

Así que pensé en un tema un poco más… neutral, y que mantuviera las cosas en su lugar.

-¿y cómo está el pequeño Mac?- pregunté- ¿aun se llama así no?

Habían pasado más de dos semanas después de que yo se lo había dado después de todo. Y si bien no lo había mencionado, ella podría haber cambiado su nombre.

-le agrada demasiado, y créeme que trate de cambiárselo

Yo me reí.

-un tipo de principios firmes, me agrada- le dije

-está durmiendo ahora

-¿Dónde?- ni siquiera lo había visto al entrar. Bueno, no es como si hubiera visto mucho más que ella, a quien no le había sacado los ojos de encima por un segundo, pero tampoco había escuchado al enano.

-ahí-ella señaló el último estante de su biblioteca, donde había muchas carpetas grandes y de distintos colores.

-oh… ¿lo traes al trabajo?

-bueno, no me gustaba la idea de dejarlo en casa solo todo el día, así que si.

Idiota ¿por qué tuviste que cagarla y perderla? Me repetí.

-¿esa es la cama que yo le compré?- pregunte al ver con atención como el pequeño estaba acurrucado sobre lo que al principio me había parecido una cocha de color azul.

-si… tengo que llevarla con él a cada lado que vamos ya que toma siestas, como unas seis o siete veces al día.

Yo me reí, divertido.

-¿y lo pusiste ahí para que no te moleste?

-no, lo puse ahí después de que el tirara las carpetas que había allí y se hiciera una cama sobre lo que quedaba. Así que limpié el desastre, y metí su cama allí para que durmiera más cómodo.

-bueno, es de verdad muy tierno durmiendo- admití

Rosalie me miro como si no esperara que yo dijera algo como eso. Era un hombre sí, pero tampoco era un insensible. Y la palabra "tierno" podía usarla cualquiera, no solo las chicas.

-si, y se porta increíble en el trabajo-me dijo casi como si estuviera orgullosa de eso- Todas las chicas de aquí lo adoran. Se la pasa de brazo en brazo y repartiendo lengüetazos por todos lados. Adora la atención y los mimos.

-un rompecorazones- dije riendo- quien lo diría

\- supongo que por algo tu lo elegiste- esa fue una indirecta.

Pero no, no nena. Yo en ese sitio solo tenía ojos para una chica, y era solo de ella que quería atención y mimos a diferencia del cachorro.

-oh, él se ganó mi corazón en el momento en que lo vi en la fundación- dije evadiendo su respuesta

-si- dije- él hace eso. Solo una mirada y ya te tiene…

-serías una increíble madre ¿lo sabías?

Y si, no pude guardármelo para mí mismo. Podía verlo, no solo con los mensajes y fotos que ella me había mandado de Mac, sino también por el modo en que hablaba sobre él y como lo miraba mientras dormía. Fácilmente podría imaginarla con un bebé o dos… bebes que a mí me gustaría tener con ella.

Ella se quedó pasmada no esperándose eso en absoluto

-¿qué?- preguntó como si no me hubiera escuchado bien

-se nota que cuidas muy bien a Mac y apuesto a que cuando tengas un bebé serás increíble con él.- expliqué

-un cachorro no es lo mismo que un bebé- contestó nerviosa

¿Acaso no quería tener hijos? ¿O era algo que aun no había pensando? ¿Seria un tema sensible para ella y su "prometido"?

-no, pero es como… un primer paso digamos- le dije- Sirve de práctica y además obtienes una increíble compañía y por supuesto, amor y cariño ilimitados.

Ella tenía que verle el lado positivo, sin embargo adentro de su cabeza parecía haber otras cosas dando vueltas. Cosas que no tenía intención de compartir conmigo.

-¿todo está bien? - pregunté.

-si, solo, estaba pensando en algo…

-¿en qué?

-en que debería comprarle una cama más grande a Mac en unos meses y no creo que vaya a caber en ese estante- mintió. Lo sabía, sabía que no era eso, pero aun así le sonreí. La había conocido lo suficiente como para darme cuenta cuando estaba mintiendo, pero no iba a decírselo.

-no creo que vaya a crecer tanto- dije, siguiendo su juego- el tipo de la fundación, dijo que tiene patas pequeñas.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

\- usualmente los perros con patas pequeñas son pequeños- le expliqué - mientras que los perros grandes, como un Gran Danés o un San Bernardo tienen patas mucho más grandes.

-ya veo.

Ella obviamente aun tenía su cabeza puesta en otra cosa, así que decidí dejar la conversación allí y me concentré en mi comida. Rosalie hizo lo mismo, así que simplemente ambos comimos mirándonos de reojo cada tanto, y saboreando nuestra comida chatarra.

Al menos ninguno debía llenar los silencios con charla incomoda.

Viéndola comer, así en un instante recordé muchas de las veces que habíamos comido juntos cuando éramos adolescentes; cuando yo la había llevado a cenar a restaurantes caros o cuando simplemente comíamos pizza o macarrones con queso en el sofá o en mi cama mirando una película.

Ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por volver a tener una de esas comidas con ella de nuevo.

-¿y qué tal el trabajo? ¿Muchos eventos en camino?- pregunte y finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

Masticando rápidamente y tragando lo que se había llevando a la boca, ella respondió

-No tantos. Más que nadan bodas, es la temporada alta- explicó

-si supongo que no hay muchos bautismos en esta época del año.

-no, pero hay algunos eventos para recaudar fondos. Como el del refugio hace un par de semanas atrás.

Oh, sí, ella no iba a dejármelo pasar. Bien, estaba listo.

-sí, creo que les fue bastante bien en ese ¿no es cierto?- dije con falsa inocencia.

-¿Cómo terminaste allí apropósito?

-compre una entrada en la puerta- respondí

-si, pero…- yo la observé sin decir nada- ¿Cómo te enteraste del asunto?

-lo vi en tu pagina de admití y yendo finalmente al grano.

-¿mi pagina?- su cara demostró que eso no podría haber sido posible. Por supuesto que no, todo en ella estaba bloqueado. Lo había comprobado las diez o quince veces que había intentando ver algo más que su foto de perfil.

-bien, la de tu trabajo- me corregí.

-así que simplemente decidiste aparecerte- dedujo

-me pareció una buena causa- dije encogiéndome de hombros- me gustan los animales, mas aun ayudar a esos que no tienen a nadie. Y estaba libre el viernes por la noche, así que pensé ¿Por qué no?

Todo cierto, ella no podía enfadarse, porque no estaba mintiendo. Claro que su enojo era por el premio y yo lo tenía bien claro.

-¿y que yo estuviera allí no tuvo nada que ver?

-desde luego que influyó- yo le sonreí viendo cuanto ella quería que admitiera lo que yo había hecho y porque- pero también fui por el evento, Rose, y si no me crees puedes revisar con el refugio la buena cantidad de dinero que done para ellos, sin contar lo que compre en la subasta.

Ella me observó seria y luego le dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Sin embargo ella no dijo nada sobre el premio, o sobre las flores que yo le había enviado o el vino a modo de disculpa.

¿Las habría arrojado a la basura? ¿Habría probado el vino? ¿Estaría pensando que había comprado ese premio para usarlo con otra? Ciertamente no iba a dejar que ella lo comprara para usarlo con su prometido. Prefería tenerlo y haber malgastado ese dinero a que ella lo usara con otro.

Era un maldito egoísta, pero es lo que pensaba.

-¿hace cuanto estas ya en la ciudad?

-poco más de dos meses.

Ella paso saliva. ¿Habría pensado que solo había venido por la boda? No, aunque había sido un gran motivo.

Verla a ella, había sido el principal motivo por el cual había venido a la ciudad, pero también los negocios. Por supuesto, ella debía estar preguntándose por qué no la había visto antes ¿Por qué no la había buscado en cuanto había puesto un pie en la ciudad? Bien, porque quería hacerlo bien, y por qué en la boda había sido un terreno más "neutral" o eso es lo que yo había pensado.

Aparecer en su puerta así como así, después de doce años podría haber terminado muy mal. La boda sin embargo, me había dado una excusa para aparecer, incluso cuando las semanas previas a esta hubieran sido ansiedad pura.

-¿y cuánto tiempo más vas a estar aquí?

-¿estas deseando que me vaya?- pregunté divertido, aunque evitando tomármelo a mal.

Ella no respondió.

-bueno, nena, me temo que eso va a tomarme un tiempo-dije

Rosalie me observó sorprendida al escucharme llamarla "nena". Y si, lo había hecho, sabiendo todos los recuerdos que iban aparejados a esa palabra para ambos. Recuerdos relacionados con sexo, unos que no eran para nada apropiados justo ahora.

-¿Por qué?- su voz sonó ligeramente molesta.

-vine aquí por trabajo- explique

-¿de verdad?- ella sonó por completo incrédula

-si, y bien, por supuesto vine por la boda de Jasper también. Pero mi primer motivo fue el trabajo.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?-¿así que le interesaba? ¿De verdad?

-pienso comprar acciones de una gran empresa

-no sabía que te dedicaras a eso

-bueno, han pasado muchos años- apunté, como si eso fuera algún tipo de explicación. La verdad es que habían pasado muchas cosas que me habían hecho terminar en ese negocio, pero era algo que realmente había aprendido a disfrutar.

-¿así que luego de que compres las acciones volverás a….

-¿Nueva York?- ella me miró de arriba abajo como si de algún modo mi apariencia tuviera algo que ver con el sitio donde llevaba viviendo los últimos años. -no. No es tan sencillo- expliqué

-¿Por qué no?

-aun estamos en negociaciones. Y con suerte, en esta semana llegaremos a un acuerdo y me hare con el 40% de las acciones de la empresa

-eso es bastante- ella sonó sorprendida, es vez para bien.

-lo sé. Es una gran oportunidad y por eso no pienso dejarla pasar. La competencia es dura.

Llevaba en tratativas desde hacía un par de meses y ahora que no faltaba casi nada, me había enterado de que había otro tipo intentando comprar lo que yo ya consideraba mío.

La única solución, era poner más dinero en juego. Pero antes que eso, tenía que asegurarme de que eso valía la pena.

-¿y qué harás con todas esas acciones?

-bueno, al ser tantas, y el otro 60% estar dividido entre los otros 8 miembros del consejo, eso me convertiría en uno de los principales miembros de este, y por ende el de mayor peso a la hora de tomar decisiones.

-oh

-lo que significa que tendré que estar aquí por al menos un par de meses para hacer los cambios que me parezcan convenientes y asegurarme de que todo salga como es debido.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas grandes al oír la palabra meses.

Sin embargo, para mi significaba más tiempo para estar con ella y reconquistarla.

-¿y después?

-no tengo idea

-¿no tienes planes?

-varios, pero ninguno con respecto al trabajo-admití

-¿vas a regresar a Nueva York?

¿En serio? ¿Tanto odiaba verme? ¿O es que simplemente odiaba el modo en que conseguía ponerla nerviosa?

-no lo sé- dije con seriedad- me gusta aquí, y por supuesto hay cosas en esta ciudad que no puedo llevarme de regreso a Nueva York

Como tú por ejemplo, pensé al mirarla con insistencia y deseo.

-Rose yo….

-¿sabes qué?- ella miró su reloj apresuradamente y fingió estar sorprendida por la hora- en media hora tengo otra reunión y aun tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, así que deberías irte

Yo solo la observe en silencio, tratando de darme cuenta de si estaba mintiendo o no.

Lo más probable es que solo me quisiera fuera de allí por miedo a que continuara diciendo cosas que nublaran su juicio.

-entiendo- dije después de unos segundos de pensar que hacer.

Ser más insistente en este punto no me serviría de nada. Ella necesitaba su espacio y yo iba a respetarlo, por ahora. Había conseguido dar mis explicaciones y había comido con ella. Lo que parecía ser bastante por solo un día.

Incorporándome de mi silla, comencé a juntar los envoltorios en los que había venido nuestro almuerzo. Sin saber que más hacer, ella me ayudo a recogerlos, metiéndolos todos de nuevo en las bolsas de papel para luego ir hasta el bote de basura a tirarlos.

Aprovechando entonces mi última oportunidad, me puse detrás de ella listo para hacer lo que pudiera hacer en cuanto ella se volteara a verme.

Dando un paso hacia atrás para evitar chocarse conmigo, su espalda acabó contra la pared mientras yo daba un paso hacia adelante.

-¿qué estás….?- yo acaricié su cabello y acerque mi rostro al suyo- Emmett…- advirtió

Hacía caso omiso a sus nervios o advertencias, la tome por el rostro y la besé como venia deseando hacer desde la boda.

Intenté ser suave al comienzo, aunque no lo conseguí por mucho tiempo. Y se sentía tan bien, mierda… demasiado tiempo había pasado. La extrañaba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo, y la deseaba, probablemente ahora aun más que no era mía.

Sus labios rozados y carnosos, casi como los de una muñeca, solo me invitaban seguir y seguir, deteniéndome solo cuando ella me apartó de su cuerpo, poniendo una de sus manos contra mi pecho y empujándome en la dirección contraria.

-no hagas eso-dijo casi sin aliento y viéndose completamente nerviosa.

-¿por qué no?- pregunté

-Dios, Emmett solo, no lo hagas, de verdad- pidió.

De algún modo ella estaba intentando ser racional respecto a esto, mientras que yo había dejado la razón de lado. La quería, y con eso me bastaba. Sin embargo, para ella esto no era tan sencillo.

Yo simplemente la observé, sin decir nada.

-tienes que irte- fue lo siguiente que salió de su boca y fue casi como un puñal directo al pecho.

-¿por qué?

-porque no puedo hacer esto- ella negó con la cabeza y peino su cabello hacia atrás soltando un suspiro nervioso.

-Rose…

-solo vete.-dijo- no digas nada.

-bien-dije, estas matándome, pero lo haré. - si necesitas algo más para Mac házmelo saber- agregué como si eso aun me sirviera de excusa para seguir hablando con ella.

-bien-aceptó.

Viéndola a los ojos una última vez y mostrándole cuanto me había dolido su rechazo, tomé mi maletín del suelo y salí por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Ni siquiera me detuve a despedirme de su secretaria o a decirle una palabra a nadie más.

Mi cabeza estaba llena, tanto que necesite un momento antes de poder arrancar mi auto y regresar a casa.

Suspirando un par de veces intenté relajarme y analizar lo que acababa de pasar.

Positivo: la había besado y había sido increíble, para ambos, al menos al comienzo

Negativo: ella me había apartado y por poco me había echado a patadas de allí después de haberlo hecho.

Mierda.

Podía decirme a mí mismo "algo es algo" pero no iba a bastarme con eso. No era un conformista, ni iba a serlo de ahora en adelante.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que ella no me lo haría fácil, pero no pensé que dolería tanto el rechazo luego de intentarlo.

Bien, me tragaría mi orgullo y mi dolor y continuaría adelante si quería tenerla. Lo merecía, y aguantaría cada uno de los que faltaban, porque conociendo a Rose, aun tendría que soportar bastante más que eso antes de poder volver a tenerla entre mis brazos y decir que era mía.

Si ella veía que no me rendía, que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, tal vez se diera cuenta de que esta vez iba en serio y que valdría la pena arriesgarse conmigo; que no era un adolescente estúpido y cachondo, sino un hombre que sabía lo que quería e iba a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para recuperarla.

.

Ya en casa, decidí hacer mis sentimientos a un lado por un rato y centrarme en el trabajo. Sabía que si continuaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a todo ese asunto en mi cabeza no sacaría nada, mientras que el trabajo no podía esperar.

Revisando mis emails y llamando a Tanya, mi secretaria que aun estaba en Nueva York, en mi oficina que había decidido abandonar prácticamente al momento en que había decidido venir a Los Ángeles por la boda y la oferta de comprar las acciones de una empresa de publicidad.

No había demasiadas noticias, dijo ella, solo lo usual y todas las demás acciones que tenía estaban en orden. Lo que me dejaba con todo mi tiempo libre para solucionar esto y lo de Rose.

Por supuesto, Tanya no sabía nada de eso, tampoco le importaba demasiado supuse, no más que su jefe continuara pagándole mientras ella hiciera su trabajo y con suerte no tenerlo en la oficina todos los días revisando que su trabajo estuviera bien hecho.

Bien, no era un maldito controlador tampoco, pero me gustaba hacer las cosas a mi modo y por suerte ella era una buena secretaria. Era lista y es lo que necesitaba más que otra cosa. Desde luego, también era linda, y si bien eso habai influido a la hora de contratarla, sabiendo que ella seria la cara con la que trataría muchos de mis futuros socios antes de llegar a mi, no había sido el principal motivo. No la había contratado para enrollarme con ella, y aunque lo hubiera pensado una vez o dos, esas ideas habían tenido un principio y fin solo en mi cabeza.

No iba a mezclar el trabajo con el sexo. Siendo que eso es lo único que podía llegar a tener con ella. Mi corazón le pertenecía a otra, desde hacían muchos años atrás y aun era de ella.

Eso no iba a cambiar.

Envié un email a mi contacto con Soltech y confirme mi reunión con ellos para dentro de dos semanas para cerrar el trato. Entonces podríamos todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Y con suerte yo terminaría comprando y ellos felices de que no fueran a la quiebra. Por que ambos sabíamos que mientras mas extendieran el trato, menos ganacias podrían tener y de verdad necesitaban el dinero ahora mismo, junto con una nueva cartera de clientes. Y yo podía darles ambas cosas.

Apenas dos días después, Jasper y yo quedamos en mi departamento para ver el partido de los Nicks, de nuevo.

-esto es genial- dijo mi primo arrojándose en el sofá y dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza.- es bueno tenerte cerca de nuevo.

-oh vamos, suenas como si no me hubieras visto hace años

-bueno, dime, contigo en Nueva York ¿Cuánto nos veíamos? ¿dos, tres veces por año?

-cumpleaños, navidad y algún que otro año nuevo, si supongo- contesté

-ahora en cambio, podemos ver todos los partidos de futbol que queramos, en tu increíble tv, bebiendo cervezas, aun mejor que en la universidad.

-¿vas a decirme que no tienes una tv como esta en casa?

-oh, tenemos una

-¿pero…?

-Alice no me deja ver futbol en ella

-wow, eso es duro- dije

-lo sé- el sin embargo, sono casi resignado- pero bien, ahora estamos casados, asi que supongo que he aceptado eso como parte del trato

Yo me reí

-¿y donde miras los partidos?

-en mi Tablet o mi teléfono, con los auriculares puestos.

-eso es triste-dije

-supongo que ahora entiendes por que me gusta que estés aquí.

Yo negué con la cabeza y tomé otro trozo de pizza de la mesa para darle un mordisco

-¿y que tal va el matrimonio?

-bien, ella esta feliz, asi que es todo lo que necesito

-¿esposa feliz, hogar feliz?- dije bromeando

-algo asi- acordó el riendo también- ahora que me lo recuerdas, olvide decirterlo la ultima vez, pero se enojo bastante conmigo por haberte pasado la dirección de Rosalie

-¿a que te refieres?

-cuando querías devolverle su brazalete- me explicó- que me pediste su dirección- yo asentí recordándolo bien- luego me dijo que no debería habértela pasado ¿acaso algo paso con ella?

-no- dije, y era la verdad- ¿Por qué?

-supongo que Alice entendio que estabas tratando de coquetear con ella.

Ja. Coquetear, no. Lo que yo había intentado era mas que eso.

-¿no esta comprometida con el tipo ese que me dijiste?- dije en un intento por hacerme el desententido

-si, pero parece que ella aun te ve como un…

-¿mujeriego?- el asintió dándole otro trago a su botella

-bueno, no es como si hubieras tenido demasiadas relaciones estables, por no decir ninguna ¿desde cuando? ¿la universidad? ¿o antes de eso?

-Jasper…

-si, si, estaba esa chica en al universidad, esa con la que saliste como un año o más ¿no?

\- me acosté con ella, por casi un año y medio

-¿solo eso?- el no parecía poder creerlo

-tenia novio, Jasper-explique

-pobre tipo-concluyo- ¿asi que le puso los cuernos contigo por más de un año, eh?

-no es como si hubiera sido mi culpa- me justifique

-tampoco es como si ayudaras demasiado- apuntó el. Aunque claro, el no tenia idea de como habia sido eso. Ni como nos habíamos conocido ni por que habíamos durado tanto, o como era la relación de ella con su novio.

Yo negué con la cabeza y volví a mirar la pantalla de la tv.

-de cualquier modo, no entiendo por que Alice se molesto conmigo.- dijo el volviendo al tema- Rosalie lleva con Edward como cinco años, es casi ilógico que pudiera pensar que tu…

Yo alce una ceja esperando que el terminara la frase y el me sonrio.

-¿te dije que yo los presente?

-¿a quienes?

-a Rose y Edward.

-¿de verdad?- esto se ponía cada vez mejor. ¿De verdad? ¿Había tenido que ser él?

-si, fue durante la universidad. Estabamos en último año. Alice y yo llevábamos juntos ya por casi dos, y Rose había estado sola por un tiempo. Alice me dijo que quería que le consiguiera a alguien, asi que pensé en alguno de los amigos de mis compañeros de cuarto o algo asi. Edward en ese entonces estaba solo, asi que parecio una buena solución.

-mírate, todo un celestino- bromeé

-bueno, llevan ya como cinco años juntos y están comprometidos, asi que supongo que no ha salido tan mal ¿eh?

-parece que no- contesté, aunque considerando todas las cosas que podían empezar a salir mal entre ellos dos.- ¿y en que trabaja el tipo? ¿Edward…?

-Cullen- dijo el- y trabaja en publicidad, en Soltech

Oh Mierda, ¿estaba hablando en serio?

-¿qué?-pregunto Jasper al ver mi cara de sorpresa

-nada, solo no pensé de que trabajara en publicidad. Pensé que era abogado como tu, ya que eran amigos en la universidad, pensé que habían estudiado lo mismo.

-somos amigos, aunque nunca fuimos demasiado cercanos, supongo que el salir con las chicas fue lo que acabo uniéndonos mas.

Yo asentí. Eso era algo bueno. Al menos Jasper no acabaría desilusionado si eso no funcionaba.

Y en cuanto a la noticia acababa de darme, casi no me lo creo. Soltech, Dios…

Ahora tenía razones de sobra para acordar ese trato. Sin importar lo que me costara, iba a comprar esas acciones. Oh, si, Rose iba a odiarme si lo sabia, pero entonces tendría un mejor puesto que su prometido. Y no solo un mejor puesto, sino que seria su jefe.

La suerte estaba de mi lado, después de todo.

* * *

 **Finalmente, el capitulo de Emmett…. ¿Qué me dicen?**

 **Se hizo un poco largo, pero quería mostrar algo más de él, que solo como se comportaba con Rosalie. Tal vez el pueda seguir usando a Jasper para conseguir información que de otro modo no tendría.**

 **¿y qué hay del trabajo? ¿Emmett será el jefe de Edward?**

 **¿Cómo reaccionara Rose cuando lo sepa?**

 **Espero sus reviews**

 **Saludos a todas y buen fin de semana!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	7. Cena de negocios

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: cena de negocios**

Había pasado una semana desde el almuerzo y el besó, cosas que no solo me habían dejado por completo descolocada, sino con mi cabeza hecha un desastre.

Por otro lado, no había sabido más nada sobre Emmett. Ni llamados ni mensajes, ni sisquiera sobre Mac, lo que me había hecho pensar que él se había ofendido o bien había entendido que eso no iba a suceder entre nosotros. Pero por supuesto, esperar que Emmett se rindiera tan fácil era como esperar que los cerdos volaran.

Entrando al edificio esa mañana me encontré con Alice en la recepción bebiéndose un café y viendo hacia la puerta como si estuviera esperando que yo llegara

-buenos días- dije

-buenos días- contesto sonriente- hay alguien esperándote en tu despacho

\- ¿a esta hora?- yo mire el reloj sobre la pared y fruncí el ceño. Apenas pasaban de las 9, no me había retrasado tanto al pasar por la gasolinera, no como para que alguien ya estuviera esperándome. Además, si bien recordaba mis citas no empezaban hasta después del almuerzo hoy. Aunque podría haberme equivocado

\- pidió exclusivamente por ti

-¿dijo porque?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-ya veo, bien- dije. Ella me sonrió con confianza - bien, me podre en ello entonces- acordé- ¿almorzamos juntas?-propuse

-seguro, reservare algo- yo le sonreí

-gracias- dije- oh y, ¿podrías cuidar a Mac hasta que termine con esto?

-seguro- Alice lo tomo entre sus brazos y con eso me dirigí a mi oficina sin saber con qué esperarme del otro lado.

Oh que no sea una novia que quiere algo de último minuto, pensé interiormente. No de esas que ansían una fiesta de mil maravillas y te dan solo mes y medio para arreglarlo todo.

Pero en lugar de eso, fue la figura de un hombre la que me encontré al abrir la puerta, uno del que me había enamorado cuando aún era dulce e inocente.

-¿otra vez aquí?

-buenos días a ti también- y esa bendita sonrisa de ganador estaba otra vez en su rostro.

El obviamente no iba a darse por vencido.

-tienes que estar bromeando Emmett-dije- ¿que quieres ahora? Espero no otro almuerzo

Ni otro beso, dijo mi interior.

-bueno en realidad quería hacer una fiesta y he oído que eres una de las mejores de por aquí

Yo lo mire entre curiosa y desconfiada.

-¿que tipo de fiesta?

-para celebrar mi cumpleaños

\- tu cumpleaños es el 5 de abril y estamos en pleno octubre -dije dándole la vuelta a mi escritorio y encendiendo mi laptop

-así que lo recuerdas- él se vio gratamente sorprendido

-siempre he sido buena con las fechas, es todo- me justifique

-es cierto- el sonrió, así que dime ¿por qué no me ayudas a organizar algo para entonces?

-¿no vas a volver a Nueva York?

-¿volver?- el alzo una ceja interrogante -¿porqué no puedo quedarme en la ciudad?

-no lo sé, yo...- solo había pensado que él no permanecería mucho más tiempo tan cerca de mí. Ya la idea de tenerlo varios meses por allí era mucho, pero ¿abril? Eso era demasiado.

-bien, entonces no pensemos tan a largo plazo- por algún motivo el no parecía estar disgustado por lo que yo le había dicho- ¿que tal una fiesta para navidad?

-¿de verdad?

-¿Por qué no? Es una buena fecha, y a todo el mundo le gustan las fiestas de navidad, llenas de regalos, alcohol y fuegos artificiales.

-de acuerdo- acepté, siguiéndole la corriente- una fiesta para navidad, ¿donde quieres hacerla?

-¿que me recomiendas?- el estaba poniéndome a prueba

-depende de lo que quieras, cuanta gente invites, que tipo de evento quieres que sea... discoteca o una cena, con bandas en vivo, algo que tenga que ver con caridad...

\- recaudemos fondo para un buena causa, algo así como niños huérfanos o refugios de animales- dijo- con dos o tres bandas en vivo, algo que sea atrayente y con lo que podamos cobrar una buena entrada que deje buena cantidad de dinero para ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Podemos poner un buffet libre de pizzas y pasta y barras con mucho alcohol y un enorme pastel para el final. Y por supuesto, invitemos gente con dinero, con mucho dinero que esté dispuestos a donar buenas cantidades.

-veo que sabes lo que quieres

-siempre ha sido así- el no quito sus ojos de encima mío

-bueno, supongo que podemos hacerlo. Aun hay tiempo y deberíamos enviar las invitaciones con antelación, tengo una de mis chicas que hace increíbles tarjetas, luego puedes hablar con ella sobre eso- el asintió mientras yo abría un documento en blanco y comenzaba a anotar las cosas que él me había dicho- ¿tienes idea de cuánto dinero vas a disponer para hacer esto?

\- ¿por qué no armas un presupuesto y me lo envías?

¿Tan fácil? ¿En serio? Bien, había entendido lo que tenía dinero al decirme que se dedicaba a comprar y vender acciones, pero aun así no tenía idea de cuánto hablábamos. Bien podía tratarse de una pequeña empresa como de una muy grande. Pero dudaba que el segundo fuera su caso.

-bien- yo tipie eso debajo de la lista de cosas de las cosas que debía investigar para hacer esa fiesta. Lugares, chef, bandas, lugares que necesitaran dinero…

-¿así que vas a hacer esto conmigo?- preguntó

-oh no- yo sonreí - Alice se encargara de todo

\- yo quiero que tu lo hagas- insistió

\- Emmett... agradezco tu propuesta, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo...

-¿No puedes, qué?- su voz fue seria esta vez.

-pasar más tiempo contigo, no sabiendo que lo que tú quieres es algo más de mil que solo mi trabajo

-¿así que tú no quieres eso también?- El rodeo mi escritorio y se paro frente a mí de un modo algo intimidante- ¿vas a decirme que no te gustaría pasar tiempo conmigo, haciendo cosas... recreativas?

Yo me reí nerviosamente

-¿recreativas?- repetí

-es un modo de verlo…- el acaricio el borde de mi mandíbula con uno de sus dedos haciéndome apretar los labios- también podríamos decirle, follar como animales... en tu oficina para empezar

Mi boca de pronto se sintió muy seca y tuve que lamer mis labios mientras lo miraba aun sin poder creerme lo que acababa de decirme.

Y en menos de dos segundo mi cabeza se formo una seguida de imágenes muy vividas de como eso podía ocurrir. Oh, mierda, y me habían gustado.

Emmett acaricio mi mejilla y luego se movió hasta quedar detrás de mí. Haciendo mi cabello hacia un lado, tomándome por la cintura y pegando su cuerpo contra el mío.

-¿no te das una idea de las cosas que quiero hacerte ahora mismo, no? - su voz sonó caliente y casi como invitándome a aceptar lo que sea que él me propusiera hacer conmigo. Y decir que él no había conseguido ponerme caliente y mojada al decir eso habría sido una terrible mentira.

Soltando el aire que tenía en mis pulmones apoye mis manos sobre el escritorio y permanecí quieta.

Las manos de Emmett presionaron mi cintura con fuerza y luego bajaron de un modo posesivo hasta mi cadera, haciendo que mi trasero chocara contra su entrepierna.

Oh mierda. El estaba caliente, aun más que yo.

Sus labios comenzaron a dejar un camino por mi cuello y cuando bajaron hasta mi clavícula yo presione una de sus manos, nerviosa.

Viendo que no iba a responderle sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero y lo acariciaron de un modo sugestivo mientras su cadera continuaba empujando hacia adelante.

Ya sin resistirlo más me voltee hasta quedar frente a frente con él y lo bese con deseo.

Emmett me respondió sin dudarlo y me tocó sin reparos. Claro que cuando estaba por comenzar a apartar algo de mi ropa, tocaron la puerta de mi oficina.

-¿Rose? Soy Emma, te traje las muestras que me habías pedido para la fiesta de los Robinson ¿puedo pasar?-dijeron del otro lado de la puerta

Apartándome rápidamente de sus labios, acomode mi cabello y mi ropa

-sí, solo dame un segundo-respondí nerviosa y tratando de acompasar mi respiración. Volviéndome hacia el frente de mi escritorio, me apoye contra él y le indique a Emma que pasara.

\- no quería molestarte- dijo atravesando la puerta- pero ayer dijiste que fuera para hoy a primera hora y...

\- está bien, estas son las que quiero- dije apartando un par al verlas rápidamente- bien hecho

Ella me sonrió satisfecha

-oh, lo siento, no quise...- solo entonces ella se percato de la presencia de Emmett y pareció ponerse algo nerviosa, probablemente preguntándose qué hacia él detrás de mi escritorio- interrumpir nada

-no lo hiciste, él ya se iba- dije viéndolo fijamente

Emmett me observo sorprendido, pero luego me sonrió con picardía.

-así parece- el acomodo su saco de regreso en su lugar y rodeo mi escritorio para dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde Emma estaba parada ahora.

\- esperare tu respuesta sobre lo de la fiesta- dijo y deslizando una de sus tarjetas sobre mi escritorio antes de ir hasta la puerta – escríbeme y tal vez podamos arreglar algo para la siguiente reunión- el me guiño un ojo, viéndose como un completo ganador y entonces salió de allí.

-ok...- Emma se quedo mirando hacia la puerta anonadada y luego se volteo a verme a mí- ¿emmm, conoces a ese tipo Rose?

-algo así- dije acatadamente. Mis empleadas no necesitaban estar al tanto de mi pasado amoroso y no iban a comenzar a estarlo desde ahora.

-bueno el parece estar muy interesado en conocerte-apunto

No sabes cuánto, pensé interiormente y agradeciendo que ella no lo reconociera del día de la subasta.

-puede intentarlo-dije en tono de burla- aunque no va a conseguir nada

Emma se rio junto conmigo, incluso cuando lo que acababa de decir fuera una completa mentira.

Él lo acababa de conseguir. Me había hecho flanquear, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que podía seguir adelante con cualquier que fuera su plan para intentar tenerme otra vez.

Yo lo había besado esta vez, y no necesitaba más pruebas que esa.

Hijo de puta.

¿Podía de verdad ser tan bueno como parecía?

Cuando éramos adolescentes siempre él había sido el experimentado y el que sabía como enredarme con sus encantos y convencerme de hacer lo que él quisiera y que me volviera más osada.

Ahora, yo también tenía experiencia, aunque de alguna manera no parecía ser que estuviéramos finalmente en el mismo nivel. ¿Podía ser el aun mejor que cuando habíamos salido? Entonces había conseguido que me corriera, ¿Cuánto mejor podía hacerlo ahora?

Algo en mi interior me dijo que no faltaba mucho para que lo averiguara.

Ya con Emma afuera de mi oficina, me deje caer de lleno en mi silla e intenté recordar cada cosa que acababa de pasar.

Cielo santo. Había sido estúpida, mucho, pero sabía también que lo había disfrutado.

Desde que él me había besado la última vez, había querido más, incluso cuando intentara convencerme a mi misma que no era así y que eso había estado mal.

Quería saber cómo era él ahora, como se sentiría tener sus manos sobre mí de nuevo…

-¿y, que tal fue?- la voz de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Yo la mire sin decir nada.

-¿así que tan mal estuvo?

-sabias que era él ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunté enfadándome con ella.

-él me pidió que no lo hiciera

-¿y desde cuando te importa lo que él diga?

-ey- ella me miro preocupada-¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?

Yo baje la vista hasta mis manos y suspiré.

-¿entonces no quería hacer una fiesta?

-si quería- dije volviendo a ver a mi amiga a los ojos

-¿y qué fue lo que paso?

\- él me beso y también yo- dije en voz baja

Alice se quedó en silencio, probablemente pensando tanto como yo, lo mal que eso estaba y en qué posición me ponía eso respecto a Emmett y a mi relación con Edward.

-¿fue tan malo?

-yo no quería parar

-¿de verdad?

-no lo sé- dije dando otro suspiró- no sé qué pasa conmigo. Él hace que toda mi cabeza se ponga patas para arriba.

-suena a que aun sientes cosas por él.

-así parece- dije.

Más cosas de las que me gustaría admitir.

-¿y qué vas a hacer?

-¿con la fiesta o con él? pregunté

-con ambos

-trabajo es trabajo- dije, tal vez más a mi misma que a ella-supongo que lo que quiere sería algo bueno para nosotras. Una fiesta de navidad, con subasta incluida…

-me gusta- dijo ella- ¿fue su idea?

Yo asentí

-bueno, podemos hacerlo, si quieres puedo ayudarte con ello o hacerme cargo si no quieres volver a hablar con él hasta que arregles tu cabeza

Yo me reí nerviosamente.

-¿Qué hay con él?

Él quiere follar conmigo, pensé.

-no lo sé

-¿te gustaría intentarlo?

-¿estás alentándome a que le ponga los cuernos a Edward?

-bueno, no así- me dijo- pero por la mirada que tienes ahora, parece que ese tipo te acaba de hacer algo que Edward no te hecho nunca.

-¿entonces crees que está bien?

-creo que aun estas lastimada por lo que paso con Edward- me dijo- y tal vez estés confundida. Emmett por su parte, parece que ha aparecido en el momento indicado.

-aun quiero a Edward- dije

-sí, pero tal vez si das un paso más con Emmett, te darás cuanto de verdad lo amas o no. Y si aun quieres seguir con él o…

¿Dejarlo por Emmett? No, ella no podía estar hablando en serio.

-¿o qué?

-no lo sé, Rose- dijo ella- no sé lo que quieres o lo que él quiere. Tal vez solo quiera un revolcón, por los viejos tiempos y ya.

¿Entonces estaba haciendo esto solo por follar? No, él no era así.

Bien, la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo era Emmett ahora, ni que cosas había hecho desde que habíamos terminado. No sabía que le gustaba ahora, ni siquiera si tenía novia o si era del tipo que tenía aventuras de una noche y nada más.

Mierda ¿y si el tenia novia?

Bien, entonces no sería la única que le pondría los cuernos a alguien.

\- a muchos les funciona eso- dijo

-¿tú nunca hiciste eso con Jas o sí?

-no-me dijo- pero cuando terminamos en la universidad ¿lo recuerdas?- yo asentí- entonces bese a otro tipo. Estaba tan cabreada con él… tanto que estuve a punto de acostarme con otro, pero me contuve, porque me di cuenta de que verdad lo quería.

-nunca me lo habías dicho

-ni siquiera sé lo que hizo él durante esas dos semanas. No quise saberlo y él tampoco. Supongo que eso de algún modo nos funcionó cuando volvimos.

Ella me sonrió

-creo que si no ves cuán lejos puedes llegar con Emmett no podrás seguir adelante con Edward. Solo hazlo y sácalo de tu cabeza. Entonces sabrás que es lo que de verdad quieres.

.

Esa tarde en casa estuve dándole vueltas a eso en la cabeza más veces de las que habría pensado.

Edward estaba en Ohio, en un viaje que había programado desde antes que se enterara de cómo estaban las cosas con su empresa. Y si bien el viaje parecía que lo había distraído un poco de la situación crítica, él tenía miedo que esta compañía quisiera dejarlos por ese mismo motivo.

Así que estaba sola con Mac

Y a diferencia de cualquier otra tarde en la que probablemente me habría sumergido en un pote de helado o algo de comida chatarra mirando una película, me puse a trabajar en mi computadora.

Oh si, y estaba tan inspirada que luego de dos horas casi tenía todos los detalles listos sobre la fiesta de Navidad que podríamos organizar para Emmett.

Enviándole un par de mails con ideas, me quedé revisando otros eventos que teníamos próximamente, por completo pendiente de mi correo en caso de que él me respondiera.

El sin embargo, no respondió ninguno.

Ni tampoco me envió ningún mensaje

¿Acaso se estaba haciendo el difícil?

O simplemente está lejos de su computadora, o su teléfono.

O estaba ocupado con algo o alguien más.

Mierda. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Si él se estaba acostando con otra ¿qué derecho tenía yo a decirle algo? Yo estaba comprometida, y vivía con alguien más.

Aunque la idea de ser una más del montón no me gustaba nada. Incluso si eso solo iba a ser un revolcón y ya.

En todo caso podía preguntárselo y terminar con eso. Claro que si me decía que estaba viendo a otras dos o tres chicas, no iba a ser fácil sacar eso de mi cabeza a la hora de acostarme con él. Tal vez no saber iba a ser mejor.

.

Ya sin poder soportarlo más, le escribí a Emmett al otro día mientras estaba en la oficina.

Si solo estaba jugando conmigo con lo de la fiesta, eso sería el fin de todo.

 _ **-¿qué te pareció el presupuesto que te envié? –**_ **R**

- _ **me parece bien, aunque hay algunas cosas que quiero que discutamos al respecto**_ - **E**

El respondió apenas unos segundos después. ¿Y no había podido decírmelo por mail?

-¿ _ **qué cosas?-R**_

 _ **-¿por qué no comes conmigo y lo hablamos?-E**_

Oh, yo recordaba bien la última vez que habíamos comido juntos y si bien habíamos conversado bastante, había habido algo más que solo siguiente vez, ni siquiera habíamos comido.

- _ **podemos arreglarlo por teléfono**_. _**Estaré muy ocupada esta semana para almorzar contigo-R**_

- _ **cena conmigo entonces**_ - **E**

Eso era directo, casi como una orden, más que una pregunta

- _ **no sé si pueda-R**_

- _ **claro que puedes**_. **C** _ **omeremos temprano si es lo que quieres, después de que salgas del trabajo-E**_

Mierda... el horario verdaderamente era lo que menos me preocupaba, sino mas bien el estar a solas con el otra vez, no teniendo idea de cómo iba a reaccionar en cuanto él intentara algo conmigo.

- _ **lo pensare-R**_

\- _**bien, aunque necesitare una respuesta para mañana por la tarde -E**_

- _ **está bien- R**_

- _ **genial- E**_

Y sin responderle otra cosa, apague mi teléfono y lo arroje sobre mi escritorio y suspiré.

Edward regresaba hoy de Ohio y no volvería a viajar hasta quien sabe cuánto, por lo que no podría escabullirme sin decir nada.

Bien, aun podía decirle que tendría una reunión con un cliente y eso no sería mentira.

Y si regresaba casa a un horario razonable él no tendría por que sospechar nada.

Y yo no estaría haciendo nada malo. Emmett y yo apenas nos habíamos besado dos veces y eso no podía volver a suceder, sobre todo si íbamos a trabajar juntos en un proyecto.

Ocupándome antes que nada de la boda de los Denali respondí los mails que había recibido de parte de la novia, el salón y el florista asegurándome de que todo estuviera saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Sobre la fiesta que Emmett planeaba dar no me moleste en hacer mucho mas, salvo pedirle a Ángela si podía diseñar algunas tarjetas de prueba para luego enseñárselas a Emmett.

Para el final del día había decidido aceptar ir a cenar con él, pero no iba decírselo sino hasta el día siguiente. No quería sonar desesperada ni mucho menos ansiosa por verlo, incluso cuando internamente lo estaba.

Y para cuando Edward regreso a casa yo estaba en la sala con un par de bragas y una camiseta mirando la tv.

Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo en cuanto atravesó la puerta y solo entonces hablo

-hola

-hola- respondí- ¿qué tal tu viaje?

-tranquilo- el dejo su maleta junto a la puerta y luego la cerro detrás de sí. -¿llegaste a casa hace mucho?

-poco más de un hora- respondí

El miro a mi alrededor como si estuviera buscando a Mac Éste sin embargo, estaba durmiendo en su cama, junto a la nuestra.

Así que simplemente continuó caminando hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí.

\- de verdad te extrañe- el coloco su mano sobre mi muslo y me miro a los ojos en su intento por convencerme que eso era cierto.

¿Era eso o el solo quería sexo?

-¿te lo pasaste mal?

-¿debería haberlo pasado mal para tener que extrañarte?

-no quise decir eso

El miro mis labios y luego mis ojos.

-siempre te extraño- el parecía de verdad necesitar decirlo

Yo no contesté

Edward acarició mi mejilla y yo lo miré a los ojos. ¿El enfado no podía durar para siempre o sí? Tal vez, aun podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión…

Por un segundo dude sobre decirle sobre Emmett. Solo por un segundo. Entonces descarte esa idea de mi cabeza.

Él me había dejado caliente, incluso cuando odiara admitirlo. Y aun lo estaba.

Pensando que Edward podría estar más que dispuesto a ayudar, lo besé con ganas y termine a horcadas sobre él mientras sus manos apretaban mi trasero.

Algo sorprendido, pero alegre ante mi reacción, el se acomodó entre mis piernas, empujando su erección contra mí y besando mi cuello con ganas.

Oh, sí, justo así, pensé recordando lo que había sucedido en la oficina. El modo en que sus manos me habían tocado sobre la ropa, justo como Edward estaba haciendo ahora.

Gimiendo ligeramente me sostuve de sus hombros mientras él se las arreglaba para quitarme las bragas.

-fóllame- dije casi con desesperación

Abriendo sus pantalones y haciendo sus bóxers a un lado, el se introdujo en mi interior mientras contenía el aire.

Dándome un par de rápidos besos húmedos, el me quito mi camiseta y atrapó mis pechos entre sus manos. Acariciándolos y jugueteando con mis pezones, se los llevó a la boca para chuparlos mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro de mí.

Y yo estaba tan endemoniadamente caliente….

-más, más…- pedí sobre su oído mientras sentía sus dientes sobre la punta de mi pezón derecho, tironeándolo.

Tomándome por la cintura él empujo mi cadera hacia abajo, entrando hasta el fondo y consiguiendo que yo gimiera con fuerza.

-rápido- gemí

Acelerando sus movimientos, el comenzó a follarme rápido. Si, Dios…..justo así.

Presionando sus antebrazos, gemí y me moví sobre él en círculos mientras me sentía muy cerca.

Quería correrme, lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba.

Edward se movió rápido y fuerte. Dos segundos después yo me corrí con fuerza y el hizo lo mismo un par de segundos después.

Había sido rápido, si. Pero había sido todo lo que necesitaba.

-supongo que también me extrañaste- dijo exhalando el aire con fuerza y viéndome a los ojos conmigo aun encima de él.

-si…- dije

-no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me recibiste de esta manera

-bueno, muchas veces no estoy en casa cuando llegas de viaje

-es cierto- acordó.

Sin embargo, el tenía razón. Yo tampoco recordaba exactamente la última vez que yo lo había recibido de esa manera después de uno de sus viajes. Desde que vivíamos juntos… si, pero cuando nos acabábamos de mudar. La emoción de la mudanza, de iniciar una vida juntos, si esa emoción había hecho que me comportara de esa manera con él.

Esta vez, había sido la calentura que otro tipo me había generado.

Pero Edward no lo sabía, no tenía la mínima idea. Si supiera que estaba pensando en otro y no en él en el momento en que me corrí… estaría furioso, y probablemente decepcionado.

Eso sin embargo, no me lleno de culpa ni nada parecido. No me arrepentía por ello, lo había disfrutado y eso había sido lo que importaba.

.

Luego de considerar cancelarle a último minuto, exhale con fuerza y me mire al espejo una última vez antes de salir.

Me veía bien. Jeans, una blusa amplia blanca y una chaqueta liviana, nada demasiado exhibicionista ni demasiado formal. Era una cena de negocios después de todo, solo que mi cliente esta vez ya se había acostado conmigo antes e iba a volver a intentarlo en cuanto pudiera.

Mezclar negocios y placer nunca parecían una buena idea.

Tratando de mentalizarme que eso iba a salir bien, tome mi bolso y salí de allí

Luego de asegurarme de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas cerré la puerta de la oficina y camine hasta la calle donde él hora estaba esperándome.

Sus ojos me devoraron en tanto caminaba hacia el consiguiendo que mi piel se pusiera como la de una gallina.

-¿lista?

Yo asentí

El se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su camioneta negra y yo lo seguí algo dudosa

-¿te molesta si voy en mi auto?

-¿puedo preguntar por qué?- dijo volviéndose a verme

-tengo que pasar a casa de Alice después de la cena, y no quiero… usarte de chofer por el resto de la noche- eso y no sabría cómo explicarle a Edward como había llegado a casa sin el auto.

-no me importaría hacer de chofer- dijo- puedo llevarte a casa de Alice y luego a tu casa

-pero no puedo dejar mi auto aquí toda la noche

Él me observo con atención por unos segundos y entonces lo entendió.

No se trataba de dejar mi auto allí, sino de llegar en otro a casa, después de haber tenido una cena de negocios con un cliente. Uno que Edward no conocía, ni iba a conocer.

-bien, te traeré aquí por tu auto después de cenar y podrás ir tu misma a casa de Alice y luego a casa ¿Qué dices?

\- está bien- dije

-bien, ahora vamos.

Abriéndome la puerta del acompañante, yo me subí al coche y mire al frente mientras él le daba la vuelta para luego ocupar su lugar detrás del volante.

-¿hambrienta?- preguntó luego de arrancar el motor

-algo- dije

El sonrió y entonces tomo la avenida principal hacia el centro.

No sabía que decir, así que no dije nada.

Si hubiera estado yo en mi coche siguiendo al suyo, probablemente me estaría arrepintiendo de eso. Habría sido más fácil entonces, detenerse, dar vuelta en U e irme a casa.

Pero ahora no podía hacerlo.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme y centrarme en la fiesta, eso era todo. Era una cena de negocios e íbamos a hablar sobre eso, nada más.

Ja, ¿A quién quería engañar con eso? Sabía perfectamente que yo podría mantenerme estrictamente en esos temas, pero Emmett, no, él no lo haría.

Sin siquiera darme de cuánto tiempo había estado sumida en mis propios pensamientos, de pronto vi a Emmett aparcando el auto frente a un enorme restaurante.

Mierda.

-¿vamos?- preguntó casi como si estuviera asegurándose que hubiera salido del estado de introspección en el que había estado sumida durante todo el viaje

-si- contesté tomando mi bolso y desabrochándome el cinturón de seguridad para bajarme del auto.

Rápidamente él se bajo del coche y le dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, mostrándose como todo un caballero.

Si, seguro, pensé interiormente. Eso es justo lo que quiere que pienses de él.

Dejando que mis pies cayeran a la acerca, acomodé mi ropa y lo mire a los ojos mientras él me observaba con curiosidad.

¿Se estaba divirtiendo con esto? ¿Poniéndome nerviosa e incómoda?

Ofreciéndome su brazo para caminar hacia la puerta yo lo tomé algo dudosa y entonces ambos caminamos hacia el restaurante.

Ya adentro, él le dio su nombre al maître de la puerta y luego de chequearlo en su lista, nos hicieron pasar para luego llevarnos a la parte de arriba del restaurante, con una vista increíble hacia la calle, poca gente y bastante exclusivo por lo que parecía. El lugar era presionó, con muchas plantas y una pared llena de enredaderas y algunas flores de color purpura.

Sentándome frente a él, apenas unos segundos después una de las mozas apareció con dos cartas en su mano, dejándolas frente a nosotros para luego pasar a tomar nuestro pedido.

-¿y qué te parece?- preguntó

Que quieres impresionarme, respondí para mí misma.

-no está mal- dije simplemente no buscando que él sintiera que ya había ganado conmigo eligiendo ese lugar para comer.

-¿solo eso?- preguntó desafiante

-bueno, aun no he probado la comida

-es cierto- contestó- bien, dejaremos la pregunta para el final de la noche entonces.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y volví mis ojos hacia el menú frente a mí.

-de verdad me alegra que hayas aceptado que cenáramos hoy

Yo repetí mentalmente por tercera vez la lista de los platos calientes aun sin tener idea de que iba a elegir.

Dedicándole una media sonrisa volví a tratar de leer la lista de comida frente a mí.

-¿sueles estar así de callada siempre?

-cuando trato de decidir que ordenar si

Emmett se rio y negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué dices si ordeno por los dos y ya?

-¿y si no me gusta lo que pides?

-¿te gusta la pasta?- yo asentí

-¿champiñones?

-si

-bien, será pasta con salsa de champiñones- el cerró su menú frente a él y lo dejo sobre la mesa para llamar a la mesera y yo hice lo mismo con el mío.

-¿ñoquis o ravioli?

-ñoquis-respondí ya con la mesera frente a nosotros.

\- vamos a querer dos porciones de ñoquis con salsa de champiñones-ella lo anoto en su libreta- y tomaremos un Château Margaux del ´ 68

-muy bien ¿quisieran algo de entrada u ordenar el postre?

-ordenaremos el postre después de comer, gracias-dijo el- apenas viendo a la chica y devolviéndole los menues.

Sin saber que mas decir, ella los tomó y se alejo de nuestra mesa camino a la cocina.

-bien, algo menos de que preocuparse- dijo él viéndome con atención- ahora ¿Por qué no conversamos un poco?

-está bien ¿con que quieres empezar?

-te ves preciosa esta noche- yo le puse los ojos en blanco- eso y me encanta como te ves en esos pantalones.

Yo negué con la cabeza y no pude hacer más que reírme.

Ni 10 minutos sentados en la mesa y no había podido contenerse.

-¿y por qué es eso?

-desde que volvimos a vernos solo te he visto usando vestidos o faldas.- ahora entendía a donde iba con eso- me gusta el cambio. Y como se ve tu trasero en el

-¿y tenias que decírmelo, no?

El sonrió como todo un galán

-puedo decirte tanto como quieras escuchar, solo tienes que pedírmelo

-creo que con eso ha sido suficiente por esta noche

-bien- el sonrió y miro mis labios antes de regresar a mis ojos- pero si cambias de opinión…

-te lo hare saber- yo me reí al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y volvía mis ojos hacia la vista de la ciudad frente a nosotros.

-¿estás cansada?

-solo un poco- dije- no suelo salir entre semana después del trabajo.

-¿por qué no?

-solo no lo hago. No lo sé.- expliqué- ahora que Alice se casó y estamos trabajando todo el día, supongo que ya no salimos tanto como solíamos hacerlo.

-bueno deberías hacerlo- me reprendió- Dios, aun eres joven y…

-estoy comprometida

-nunca dije que salieras en busca de hombres

No, por supuesto. Ya tenía uno en casa esperándome y otro frente a mi buscando follar conmigo. ¿Acaso necesitaba agregar uno más a la ecuación?

-solo sal a divertirte-continuó- ir a un bar, a bailar, jugar al pool…

-¿tú sigues haciendo todas esas cosas?

-a veces- contestó- ¿por qué?

Yo negué con la cabeza

-¿crees que como ya tengo 30 no puedo salir más a bares? ¿Que ya estoy pasado de edad?

-nunca dije eso- y sin poder contenerme me reí con ganas.

-genial, me alegra que pienses que estoy viejo. Es genial, gracias.

-no estás viejo- dije- es solo que yo salí demasiado durante la universidad y también en la secundaria. Supongo que estoy algo cansada de eso.

-ya veo

Si, a él no le había agradado nada la idea de que yo saliera con otros en la secundaria, sobre todo después de que él y yo ya no estábamos más juntos. Seguramente ahora mismo debía de estar imaginándome por ahí como una adolescente cachonda, besándome con tipos que apenas conocía, bailando, bebiendo y revolcándome por ahí. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Apenas había salido con chicos y la mayoría de ellos había sido un fracaso.

El problema es que él no lo sabía, ni iba a saberlo.

-de cualquier forma, no vinimos a cenar para hablar sobre mi vida social. Vinimos a cenar para hablar de negocios

-¿te refieres a la fiesta?- preguntó el

-si- dije ¿qué otro negocio iba a haber entre nosotros?

-bien, leí tus emails- comenzó

-no contestaste ninguno de ellos-le reproche

-me gusta discutir estas cosas personalmente

Yo me reí y negué con la cabeza. Cualquier excusa funcionaba con él.

-así que por eso te pedí que cenáramos

-¿entonces?

-me gusta la idea de hacerlo en un hotel, aunque en uno de los centros culturales de la ciudad también suena bien. Uno de esos modernos, donde hay arte y todo….

-muy bien- dije yo

-las bandas en vivo. Sé que son un costo, pero bien, es navidad…así que lo valdrá. Tampoco estoy pidiendo a Greenday o los Rolling Stones. Sino alguna de esas bandas alternativas, nuevas que están comenzando a surgir, tú debes conocer a algunas.

-bueno no son precisamente de las que van a las bodas que nosotras hacemos, pero veré a quien puedo conseguir- le dije mientras me decía que tal vez alguna de las chicas, probablemente Emma supiera mas de las últimas tendencias en música.

-¿y la caridad? ¿Ya decidiste para quien vas a hacerla?

-me gustan los animales-dijo el- sería bueno hacer algo por los refugios que hay en la ciudad y necesitan ampliar sus instalaciones, medicinas, o cosas como esas. Ellos siempre necesitan ayuda y los animalitos también.

Mi piel se erizo y mi corazón se contrajo. ¿De verdad? ¿Cuántos tipos hablarían de algo como eso? ¿A cuántos les importaba realmente?

-muy bien- dije intentando que él no notara cuanto eso me alegraba y me gustaba de él-¿qué hay con la comida?

-bueno, navidad…. Supongo que no puede faltar lo clásico, aunque podríamos darle un giro interesante. Tal vez pasta y pizzas con los sabores de los platillos típicos de navidad. Todo el mundo adora la pizza y para los que no lo quieren, habrá pasta.- yo asentí con la cabeza- y deberíamos tener una o dos barras grandes. Eso será la mayor fuente de ingresos.

-¿qué hay de las entradas? ¿Ya sabes a quien piensas invitar?

-tengo algunos contactos- me dijo deteniéndose por un segundo a pensarlo- luego hare una lista para ti. Pero claro, también deberíamos invitar a la elite de Los Ángeles, algún que otro famoso, que atraiga más gente… y a cualquiera que pueda pagar su entrada en la puerta.

-bien, entonces investigare lo de los refugios para ti- le dije- y te enviare una lista para ver cuales te interesan. Lo mismo con las bandas y veré algunos centros culturales y hoteles también.

El sonrió satisfecho.

-voy a disfrutar mucho de esa fiesta- dijo- sobre todo planearla contigo.

Yo negué con la cabeza y mordí mis labios. Este tipo era imposible.

-¿tú no?

-ya veremos- le dije

\- bueno al menos conseguí convencerte de que lo hicieras conmigo y que no pusieras a Alice de encargada.

No es como si lo hubiera pensado muchas veces, pero al final sabía que no iba a dar resultado con él. Lo más probable es que le hiciera la vida imposible Alice hasta que ella cediera y me pidiera a mí que me hiciera cargo de todo con tal de no tener que aguantarlo un minuto más.

Finalmente nuestros platos llegaron a la mesa y por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada, y simplemente se dedicó a comer.

El plato estaba increíble, tenía que reconocérselo. Dios, ¿iba a hacer algo mal en algún momento?

-¿y qué tal te va con… esas acciones que ibas a comprar?- pregunté

Él pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta, tanto que se apresuró a tragar y beber un sorbo de agua antes de responderme

-bien, bien- contestó- firmaremos la semana entrante

-eso es bueno. ¿Estás contento?

-sí, no ha estado tan mal- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole otro bocado a su pasta.

-no suenas realmente feliz por ello

-solo son acciones y trabajo- dijo- Por supuesto, que el dinero que trae consigo es bueno, pero no algo porque lo que emocionarme- aclaró- tal vez lo único bueno de ello es que hace que permanezca aquí, cerca de ti.

Yo baje los ojos a mi plato y tome otro bocado rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal tu trabajo?-preguntó él

-bien, todo el orden

Emmett sonrió

-¿todo en orden?

-me refiero a que todo va bien- dije- todos los eventos van encaminados, con todo listo o casi.

-ya veo- dijo- ¿Qué hay de Mac?

-Alice lo está cuidando ahora

-así que por eso ibas a ir a su casa después- dedujo. Yo asentí- ¿no le molesta cuidarlo?

-ella lo adora- dije- bien, todas las chicas en la oficina lo adoran, pero creo que Alice está considerando tener ella un cachorro propio a causa de Mac

-eso es bueno-dijo el

-sabes… nunca me dijiste como…

-¿qué?

-como terminaste haciendo este trabajo-dije- es decir, en la secundaria nunca te habría imaginado haciendo algo como esto

-tampoco yo- admitió

-¿entonces?

-se suponía que estudiaría administración de empresas en la universidad. Pero realmente no era lo mío. Una año de eso y mi cabeza estaba frita- dijo- no me gustaba, era aburrido…

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?

-mi tío

Yo fruncí el ceño

-hermano de mi padre, no el padre de Jasper- me aclaró- el trabajaba en la bolsa.- Emmett sonrió como si recordara eso aun hoy- cuando nos vimos la navidad de ese primer año de universidad él se interesó mucho en lo que estaba haciendo en la universidad y al ver que yo no tenía idea de qué hacer con mi carrera o si pensaba estudiar otra cosa, me invito a pasar un par de semanas con él en Nueva York para que viera que es lo que hacía.

-¿así que se dedicaba a lo mismo que tú?

-casi- dijo- él me mostro todo lo que podía hacer en ese mundo y entonces yo supe que era lo mío. Tenía que ver con los números, pero era algo completamente distinto.

-¿así que cambiaste de carrera?

-si- dijo- la cambie y con su ayuda, en mi último año comencé a trabajar con él. Viendo como era el terreno. Por supuesto, el invirtió mucho dinero en mi. Me lleno con medio millón una cuenta en el banco a mi nombre y dijo que tenía seis meses para triplicar esa cantidad. Si lo hacía entonces ya estaba listo.- el se rio- es un tipo arriesgado, supongo que se me pego un poco eso de él.

-¿entonces lo hiciste?

-si- dijo- así que continué con eso. Me gradué y luego comencé a trabajar con él a tiempo completo. Claro que más tarde me abrí hacia mis propios intereses. El es más bien del tipo que compra y vende según el mercado, mientras que a mí me gusta hacer inversiones en empresas que están por quebrar o comprar algo que quebró, arreglarlo y revender. Es otra rama diferente.

Emmett de verdad sonaba apasionado por su trabajo, incluso cuando antes no le hubiera gustado admitirlo.

-¿y qué hay de ti?- preguntó- ¿Cómo acabaste teniendo tu propia empresa de eventos?

-fue idea de Alice- dije- cuando estábamos en anteúltimo año de la universidad se le ocurrió que podía funcionar y yo la seguí

-¿así que fue mas su sueño que el tuyo?

-al principio si- admití- claro que luego, cuando comenzamos a tomar cursos y seminarios al respecto fue encantándome la idea. Siempre se me había dado bien hacer fiestas y planear todo.- yo sonreí- Alice por su parte, es increíble con los números, así que nos complementábamos bien

-¿y ya llevan haciendo esto por cuanto?

-cinco años

-así que comenzaron justo después de la universidad

-sí, nuestros padres pusieron todo el dinero para que pudiéramos arrancar con esto.- le conté- y si bien el primer año fue algo duro, luego conseguimos repuntar y posicionarnos en el mercado mucho mejor. Desde entonces aun estamos intentando mejorar cada día y conseguir mejores eventos y contactos

-me alegro mucho por ambas-dijo- y sobre todo por que hagan algo que les encanta hacer

Yo me reí y continué comiendo al igual que el.

Ya casi con nuestros platos vacios, la mesera regreso a nuestra mesa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Emmett.

-¿quisieran ordenar el postre?- pregunto solo a él

Oh, genial. Él ordena un plato y ¿ahora ya ni siquiera me preguntan a mí que quiero comer?

-¿Por qué no ordenas tu?- pidió él

-¿seguro?

-no creo que vaya a ser tan terrible- dijo con una sonrisa

La mesera se rio junto a él como una tonta y batió sus pestañas dos veces.

-¿Qué tal helado?- el asintió con la cabeza-¿dos copas?-el volvió a asentir

-¿qué sabores?- la chica volvió sus ojos una vez más hacia el

-chocolate y vainilla

-¿y tú?- me pregunto a mi aun con sus ojos en su anotador

-chocolate y fresa- dije-¿y puede ser con algunas fresas encima también?

-seguro- ella sonrió-¿lo mismo para ti?- pregunto a Emmett dándole otras tres batidas de pestañas

-está bien

Dedicándole una sonrisa ella se fue de nuestra mesa y yo negué con la cabeza sin poder creerme lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿de verdad no te diste cuenta?

-¿de qué?

-la mesera- le dije

-¿qué pasa con ella?

-batiendo sus pestañas frente a ti…- yo alce una ceja

Emmett se rió

-todos pestañamos- dijo

-no así- lo corregí- dios, ¿de verdad no lo viste?-el negó con la cabeza- estaba tratando de tener toda tu atención

-bueno, es obvio que ha fracasado, porque no la he visto hacer nada de eso- me dijo

Yo negué con la cabeza y me reí.

-¿de verdad no lo viste?

-todo el tiempo estuve viéndote a ti- dijo haciendo que yo me quedara callada.

-bueno- dije en un intento por no quedar como una tonta- al menos no te sucedió esto estando con otra chica o habría sido muy incomodo.

No es que conmigo no lo hubiera sido, pero había resultado mas cómico que propenso a que yo le hiciera una escena de celos.

-¿otra chica?

-bueno, ¿no hay nadie esperándote en Nueva York?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-una novia, o novias…

El me sonrió divertido

-no tengo novia, ni novias- contestó.

-¿y aquí?- pregunté ya sin poder contenerme.

-tampoco estoy saliendo con nadie aquí.

El parecía decirlo en serio, pero yo no tenía manera de comprobarlo.

Bien podía estar tirándose a la mitad de las chicas de la ciudad y su cara no revelaba nada. ¿Podría haberse tan bueno mintiendo?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-solo curiosidad- mentí, aunque internamente me había estado muriendo por saberlo desde la primera día en que él me había besado.

-¿solo para asegurarte de que no voy a meterte en problemas con ninguna otra chica?

Yo negué y me reí evitando responderle. Oh, sí, él sabía perfectamente porque se lo había preguntado. Mierda.

-no hay nadie más- dijo esta vez viéndome directo a los ojos.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces volví mis ojos a mi plato para terminar de comer lo poco que quedaba en él.

Tal vez estuviera diciendo la verdad, o tal vez se había vuelto realmente bueno mintiendo.

Doce años era mucho tiempo.

Y ambos habíamos cambiado mucho.

Apenas unos minutos después la mesera regreso a la mesa y se llevo nuestros platos para regresar nuevamente con nuestras copas de helado.

Casi emocionada por el helado, fui directo por una de las fresas de arriba y al tome con mi mano para llevármela a la boca, saboreando el helado y después la fruta. Increíble.

Claro que cuando volví mis ojos hacia Emmett vi el comer de ojos con el que me había estado viendo desde que había metido esa frutilla en mi boca, pensando en cosas muy diferentes.

Sin decirle nada, termine de comerme esa frutilla y luego acerque mi copa a mí para comenzar a comer el helado con mi cuchara.

La verdad es que después de eso no hablamos mucho. No sé si fue porque Emmett no quería ponerme incomoda o simplemente estaba disfrutando tanto de verme comer mi helado que no quiso interrumpir diciendo nada al respecto.

Finalmente pidió la cuenta y le paso su tarjeta de crédito a la chica antes de irnos de allí.

Ya en el estacionamiento nos subimos a su auto y el puso algo de música antes de comenzar a conducir de regreso a mi oficina para que pudiera ir por mi coche.

-bien, gracias por la comida y todo- le dije cuando él ya había detenido el auto

El me sonrió

-te escribiré en cuanto tenga las cosas sobre las que hablamos antes.

-muy bien- yo le sonreí

-bien- abriendo la puerta de su camioneta, me quite el cinturón y entonces me baje de regreso a al acerca para ir por mi auto.

Bien, eso no había estado tan mal me dije. Solo una tranquila cena con tu ex novio, pero todo ha salido bien.

Claro que cuando pensé que estaba a salvo por fin ya llegando junto a mi coche aparcado otros cuatro lugares detrás de él, Emmett me detuvo contra el costado de mi coche.

Oh mierda, ni siquiera lo había escuchado bajarse del suyo.

-¿no pensabas despedirte?- el me miró como todo un ganador y yo me quedé muda.

Su cuerpo avanzo hacia mí dejándome acorralada de espaldas a mi auto.

El acaricio mi mejilla y jugó con sus dedos entre mis labios.

-realmente disfrute cenar contigo- dijo en un tono caliente- disfruto haciendo lo que sea contigo

-¿lo que sea?- yo trate de ponerle algo de humor al situación, pero él no continuo con mi juego, teniendo el suyo propio en mente.

-lo que sea- dijo tomándome por la cadera y empujándola hacia adelante para que chocara contra la suya.

Y casi de inmediato su boca se apoderó de la mía con desesperación.

Tratando de seguirle el ritmo, lo besé, tomándolo por el cuello y sintiendo sus manos sobre mi trasero, que luego fueron subiendo por mi espalda.

Su lengua se enredó con la mía y yo me deje llevar.

Dios, llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirme así, sin que nadie me besara así…

Subiendo sus manos por mi abdomen, el presionó sus dedos contra la tela de mi blusa y tocó mis pechos aun por sobre la ropa.

Hincando aún más su cadera contra la mía y permitiéndome sentir lo caliente que él estaba, yo gemí y apreté su antebrazo mientras él continuaba besando y tocando tanto como podía.

5 minutos más de eso y terminaríamos haciéndolo en ese mismo lugar, con suerte llegando a la parte posterior de su coche.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no ese día, incluso cuando estuviera tan caliente….

-tengo que irme -dije mientras sus labios jugueteaban en la línea de mi clavícula- es tarde…

El me observó de un modo ardiente y continuo besando mi cuello.

-no es tan tarde- dijo con su voz caliente sobre mi piel y apretando mi trasero con sus manos- podemos ir a mi departamento si quieres….

-Emmett - insistí con la voz temblorosa a causa de los nervios. De solo imaginarme como eso podía terminar en otro sitio…. si me acostaba con él, eso no tendría vuelta atrás. Así que lo aparté lentamente de mí, sosteniéndolo por los hombros, acobardándome por completo- de verdad, ya es tarde, y además Edward está en casa esperándome.

Él apartó su rostro del mío y vi entonces como su expresión se endureció y apretó sus dientes.

Estaba siendo injusta, pero eso era la verdad. Podría no haber mencionado a Edward, pero de otro modo él no se habría detenido. No es como si tampoco yo quisiera que lo hiciera, pero si no parábamos entonces….

-desde luego- contestó algo enfadado y apartándose de mí por completo.

-lo siento- dije. No sabía porque, pero de algún modo me sentía mal por hacerle eso.

El acarició mi cabello con una de sus manos y me miro a los ojos algo apenado

-está bien-acordó

-te escribiré mañana - prometí

Él asintió con la cabeza, resignado y yo rodee mi coche mientras buscaba las llaves para abrir la puerta.

-que descanses- me dijo.

-tu igual- respondí abriendo la puerta y sin poderlo bien del todo.

Ya dentro de mi auto, puse el motor en marcha y conduje a casa de Alice para ir por Mac, sin siquiera mirar por el espejo retrovisor y tener que ver su rostro desolado y resignado a dejarme regresar a casa. Si lo hacía, me bajaría del coche e iría con él a su departamento. Pero no podía hacer eso cuando Edward estaba en casa esperándome.

* * *

 **Bueno es que me he tardado un poco con este capítulo, pero quería que todo quedara perfecto; eso y el hecho de que se estaba convirtiendo en uno realmente largo, así que tuve que sacarle cosas para el próximo capítulo.**

 **¿Qué piensan de Emmett ahora?**

 **¿y qué hay de Edward? Ella aun lo ama ¿o no?**

 **Díganme que les parece hasta ahora y que les gustaría que pase**

 **Espero sus reviews**

 **Saludos a todas!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	8. El jefe

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El jefe**

Sabía que estaba aprovechándome de Alice y su generosidad al cuidar al pequeño Mac mientras yo me iba a cenar con otro hombre, cuando ella ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo, pero no tenía a nadie más con quien dejarlo.

Le envié un mensaje cuando estaba frente a su departamento y luego baje del coche para entra al edificio y dirigirme hasta su piso.

Claro que al tocar el timbre, fue Jasper quien abrió la puerta en lugar de Alice.

-Rose ¿Cómo estás?- él se veía bastante alegre, tal vez porque Alice había regresado a casa temprano en lugar de tener que ir a cena de trabajo como yo.

-bien, Jasper ¿Qué tal tu?

-todo va bien- dijo- Alice fue por Mac, el pobre quedo rendido sobre nuestra cama luego de jugar casi por hora y media con su pelota azul

-es su favorita

-lo noté- el rió- ¿y qué tal la cena?

-todo fue bien, resolvimos algunos detalles del evento…

-¿la fiesta de navidad cierto?- yo lo mire sorprendida- Alice me lo dijo, lo siento

Así que Emmett no se lo había dicho ¿sabría ya lo que había pasado entre nosotros? ¿O al menos tendría idea de lo que él estaba intentando hacer conmigo ahora?

-no te preocupes, si, es eso.

-bueno, suena bien. Hace tiempo no hacen ninguna importante por aquí y creo que ustedes aun no han organizado ninguna ¿cierto?

-cierto- yo sonreí. Tal vez por eso había aceptado, por eso o porque aun no podía alejarme por completo de Emmett.

-¡aquí estamos!- la voz de Alice sonó desde la sala al venir con Mac en sus brazos y el pequeño bolso con sus cosas colgando de su hombro.

El pequeño al verme abrió sus ojos bien grandes y comenzó a mover su colita casi de inmediato.

Casi como una madre al reencontrarse con su hijo, estire mis brazos y él se lanzó a ellos saludándome por completo feliz y dándome lengüetazos por toda la cara

-creo que extraño a su mamá- dijo mi amiga

-yo también lo extrañe

Ella sonrió

-¿Qué tal la cena?- yo abrí mi boca y dudé antes de poder decir algo. ¿Iba decirle lo que había sucedido? Bien, ya le había contado las otras dos veces anteriores, así que no tenia caso guardarmelo esta vez ¿o sí?

Mire a Jasper en un intento por que el comprendiera lo que necesitaba y gracias a Dios, él lo captó a instante.

-las dejaré hablar- dijo dándome una sonrisa cómplice- fue un gusto verte Rose

-también-dije- nos vemos

Asintiendo con la cabeza el entró de regreso al departamento y Alice me miró inquisidora y ansiosamente.

-¿vas a decirme que pasó o no?

-la cena fue bien, hablamos sobre las cosas que habíamos acordado, el me dijo que le gustaría modificar…

-¿y…?

-él me besó- solté sabiendo que eso es lo único que ella quería escuchar

-¿en la mesa?

-no, afuera de la oficina, Contra mi auto después de que regresáramos por él.

-¿"contra"… tu auto?- yo asentí- supongo que no te opusiste mucho si consiguió acorralarte contra un coche

-Alice, shhh- dije al ver que ella había subido su voz, casi como una respuesta instintiva -yo también quería hacerlo esta vez ¿está bien?

Ella cerró un poco la puerta detrás de sí y me miró preocupada

\- entonces ¿ya lo decidiste?

Yo mordí mis labios nerviosamente.

-no he decidido nada- dije –él quería que fuéramos a su departamento después de cenar- ella abrió su boca sorprendida y luego la cubrió con su mano ocultando una sonrisa, mientras que yo sabía que eso era casi inevitable que sucediera

-e imagino que dijiste que no, considerando a la hora que regresaste

-claro que dije que no- respondí

-pero no a los besos- yo le puse los ojos en blanco- solo decía…

-Alice, yo… no sé qué es lo que me hace estar con él. El modo en que me mira y como me habla hace que… quiera seguir y no detenerme.

-¿que hay de Edward?

-regreso a casa ayer- contesté- y ya no duerme en el sofá-no después de que follaramos en el, pensé- dijo que está harto de que peleemos, pero no tengo idea de cuánto va a durarnos eso.

-parece que Emmett llegó en el momento perfecto

-¿crees que estoy metiendo la pata?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió

-solo creo que necesitas un buen revolcón- me dijo- con Edward o Emmett. Pero tal vez con Emmett sea mejor, ya que será algo nuevo.

Uno que había estado a solo un "si" de conseguir si hubiera ido con Emmett a su apartamento un rato antes.

-es que con Edward ahora en casa no puedo…

Yo me detuve. Ahora era muy pronto para ponerme a pensar en que cosas podía hacer o no con Emmett, o como iba a hacerlo con Edward en casa. Aun mi cabeza estaba nublada con lo que había sucedido contra mi auto como para poder pensar racionalmente, cuando mi cuerpo solo me decía que le siguiera la corriente e hiciera todo lo que él quisiera conmigo.

-¿no volverá a viajar?-preguntó Alice.

-supongo

-bien, puedes aprovechar esos días.- me animo-no tiene que ser ahora, y de paso puedes hacerlo esperar un poco…. Mantener las cosas calientes

-Alice- le dije por poco poniéndome roja

Ella se rio.

-solo ten cuidado, ya sabes…él y Jas son primos y desde que está en la ciudad han estado bastante tiempo juntos, mirando partidos de futbol y esas cosas

-entiendo

-no creo que vaya a ser tan tonto como para decirle algo, sobre todo si sabe que es amigo de Edward, pero quien sabe.

-solo será una vez Ali- le dije

Ella me miro y sonrió de manera cómplice

-eso dicen todos

Yo negué con la cabeza y también me reí.

Claro que hasta que Emmett y yo volviéramos a vernos, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más iba a pasar. Con suerte me daría un respiro, de una semana o dos. Mientras tanto, debería lidiar con Edward por el resto de la semana.

Y claro, también tuve que lidiar con él al llegar a casa.

Tendido en el sofá mirando la tv, con todas las luces apagadas, esperando que yo llegara no era una de las mejores bienvenidas que podía esperar.

-llegas un poco tarde- dijo con un tono reclamador, pero tratando de suavizar su voz.

-te dije que iría a cenar con un cliente. Una cena no es precisamente temprano, Edward.

-son pasadas las 11

-apenas- contesté mirando el reloj sobre la pared- tarde casi 20 minutos en conducir hasta aquí, y tuve que pasar a casa de Alice por Mac, así que no es como si me hubiera quedado cenando con alguien hasta estas horas.

Su rostro permaneció serio y enfadado.

\- y no es como si tu no hubieras llegado tarde a casa varias veces por tus cenas de negocios, así que no veo porque yo no puedo hacerlo también

\- es solo que estoy poco en casa, y cuando estoy aquí me gustaría poder comer contigo. Eso es todo.

\- solo fue una noche, Edward- contesté- y aun podemos comer algo si quieres.

-ya cene- sentenció

-bien, genial, entonces. Olvida lo que dije- contesté igual de seria- ¿paso algo en la oficina?

-no- dijo- es solo que…

-¿qué?- pregunte sabiendo que él estaba a punto de largarlo todo.

-no me agrada la idea de que te veas con tipos para cenar. Incluso cuando se traten de negocios.

-tu lo haces todo el tiempo- apunte

-yo soy hombre, no es lo mismo- frunciendo el ceño lo mire a los ojos dándome cuenta de cuan en serio el parecía estar yendo con esto.

-¿desde cuándo te importa eso? Es decir… llevo más de cuatro años haciendo esto y tú y yo llevamos juntos ese mismo tiempo, no es como si esto te hubiera importado antes. ¿Por qué te molesta ahora? ¿Alguien te metió alguna idea en la cabeza?

-nadie me metió nada en la cabeza- contestó enfadado- solo digo que los tipos pueden malinterpretar las cosas. Una cena de negocios, para ellos puede solo ser una cena con una chica que esta increíblemente buena.

-te agradezco el cumplido, pero también llevo esto en mi mano- dije alzándola en el aire y con la otra señalando el anillo de compromiso que él me había dado- creo que eso deja bastante en claro que no estoy disponible

Incluso cuando para Emmett eso no significara nada. Y la cena, que se suponía que era de negocios, solo lo fue por unos quince minutos antes de convertirse en una cena en que hablamos de nuestras vidas, trabajo y de como él quería acostarse conmigo y me lo demostró de tantas maneras como pudo.

Edward suspiró y cerró sus ojos por unos segundos antes de volver a mirarme.

-lo sé- contestó finalmente- solo… olvida lo que dije.

-¿Por qué lo dijiste entonces?

¿Tenía miedo que de fuera a engañarlo? ¿Era eso?

-por que conozco la cabeza de los hombres, cariño. Porque sé lo que piensan.

-¿es lo que tú piensas cuando vas a cenar con clientes en los que hay también chicas muy lindas?

-no- se apresuro a contestar- pero mis compañeros si lo hacen. Nunca pierden una oportunidad para flirtear – pero él no. Por supuesto, el no iba a admitir algo como eso. Y yo sinceramente esperaba que así fuera.

.

Al otro día cuando llegue a la oficina, un enorme ramo de flores blancas estaba esperándome en mi escritorio con una tarjeta a un lado.

" _ **Gracias por la cena, a la próxima cocinare yo" E**_

¿Ese era un intento por convencerme que fuera a su apartamento?

Malo o bueno, tenía que admitir que había despertado en mí una curiosidad que antes no tenía. ¿El podría de verdad cocinar? ¿Sería bueno en ello o solo lo había escrito para tratar de impresionarme? Era una posibilidad. Pero eso no había sido lo único que me había hecho pensar.

Para el tiempo en que nosotros salíamos el aun vivía con sus padres, bueno, yo también vivía con mis padres, éramos adolescentes, pero desde entonces todo había cambiado.

¿Cómo sería el viviendo solo? ¿Qué tipo de apartamento tendría? ¿Uno grande, pequeño? ¿Limpio y ordenado o abarrotado de cosas?

Y la comida. Debía admitir que la idea de un hombre que le gustara cocinar era muy atractiva.

Edward con suerte sabía hacer un omelette y algo de pasta hervida con salsa sacada de una lata, eso era todo.

Mierda, de verdad necesitaba dejar de comparar a uno con el otro. De otro modo, uno de los dos saldría en desventaja, y lamentablemente ese estaba siendo Edward hasta ahora. Y eso que aun no habíamos llegado a la parte del sexo.

En esa área en particular, no podía ser demasiado objetiva, los últimos 3 años lo había hecho con Edward, no todos los días, pero siempre que teníamos tiempo, mientras que con Emmett, eso había sucedido más de diez años atrás. Para entonces no había sido malo, de hecho había sido bueno, pero él podría haber cambiado mucho desde entonces, o incluso podía continuar siendo el mismo. No tenía forma de saberlo. No a menos que….

No. No. Ya había pasado por eso un millón de veces. No iba a acostarme con él o no todavía. Necesitaba a Edward fuera de casa esa noche, o no había forma que regresara después de haberme acostado con otro y ver a mi prometido a los ojos.

Amaba a Edward, pero eso no significaba que nuestra relación fuera perfecta. El aun no aceptaba a Mac y tampoco se había retractado por lo que había dicho sobre tener hijos.

Tal vez no quería retractarse, dijo mi voz interior, tal vez eso es lo que en verdad sentía. Pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo de nuevo, temiéndome que la respuesta fuera a ser siempre la misma.

Mierda. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes? Es lo único que me preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no me dijo que no quería tener hijos antes de que nos comprometiéramos?

.

Por suerte la siguiente semana paso bastante tranquila y con buenas noticias.

Irina Denali regreso para que eligiéramos las flores para los centros de mesa y no podía verse mas enamorada de su prometido Laurent.

Si, justo como yo estaba después de que Edward me diera ese anillo, hacia más de un año y medio atrás. Mas del tiempo que se tomaban normalmente las parejas para casarse y planear su boda. Mientras que Edward solo seguía aplazando la fecha de la nuestra. ¿Seria que de verdad no quería casarse conmigo? ¿Por qué me había dado ese anillo entonces? ¿Había sido porque sabía que Jas iba a darle uno a Alice y no quería ser el último en hacerlo y en su lugar lo había hecho antes? ¿Solo para quedar bien? ¿Solo para hacer lo mismo que los demás?

Pese a todas mis preguntas sobre si mi prometido me quería de verdad y si mi ex novio solo quería un polvo y nada más, tenía que seguir trabajando.

Así que fui con Irina a una de las florerías más grandes que había en el centro y le explique cuáles podía ser sus opciones, mientras ella no podía dejar de hablar de su futuro esposo; tanto que incluso me resulto empalagoso. ¿Habría sonado igual de insoportable y melosa después de comprometerme? No, me dije. Incluso entonces no me había permitido emocionarme por demás.

Ya de regreso en casa, Edward está cocinando cuando llegue. Ja, cocinando, fideos con salsa, salidos de un paquete y una lata.

Sin embargo no dije nada y me los comí, no estaban tan mal.

Aun las cosas están algo tensas, pero ninguno de los dos saca el tema. Ha vuelto a dormir conmigo en la cama, pero eso es todo. No hemos vuelto a follar desde esa vez en el sofá, y ahora mismo con el único que podía pensar en acostarme es con Emmett… Dios.

Por alguna razón me siento mal, pero sé que no debería hacerlo. Él precisamente no ha sido un novio ejemplar en las últimas semanas, así que yo también puedo permitirme algunos errores.

Y las buenas noticias finalmente llegaron el miércoles por la tarde.

Con un Edward regresando a casa con una sonrisa y una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

-compraron las acciones- dijo en cuanto le pregunté qué era lo que sucedía.

-¿de verdad?

-hoy firmaron- dijo con un suspiro- aun no me lo creo.

-eso es genial ¿o no?

-si, ya estaba a punto de comenzar a aplicar para otras empresas. De no haber sido por eso….- él negó con su cabeza y se arrojo sobre el sillón- hoy hemos estado todo el maldito día de acá para allá teniendo que poner todos los papeles al día, las cuentas…. Todo para la revisión de mañana.

Así que eso era lo estresante.

-¿y qué tal el nuevo jefe?

-no tengo idea, solo lo he visto de lejos -admitió- parece joven

-¿que tan joven?

-mi edad probablemente. Tal vez uno de esos niños ricos que no tienen nada que hacer con su dinero.- el sonaba enfadado por algún motivo.

-pensé que querías que alguien comprar para que la empresa no quebrara

-si, pero un tipo que supiera de que va lo que hacemos, no un idiota que solo puso dinero en algo por que espera ganancias y después querrá cambiar todo como se le antoje la gana sin tener idea de que es lo que verdaderamente necesitamos.

Y ahí estaba. Señoras y señores, eran celos.

-¿y piensas que hará un desastre solo porque es joven?

-espero que no lo haga- me dijo- ¿pero qué tipo de 28 años tiene tanto dinero sino es porque trabaja en algún puesto en que le ha dado su padre ricachón?- yo no contesté- de cualquier modo, tal vez me equivoque, ojala lo haga- me dijo- ya veremos que sucede.

Yo lo mire sin saber que decir y él volvió a suspirar.

-harán una fiesta este fin de semana- me soltó de pronto- en la compañía.

-¿con que motivo?

-para recibir al nuevo miembro del consejo/ jefe

-ya veo

-y tienes que venir conmigo

Eso no era una invitación, sino más bien una orden.

-¿por qué?

-dijeron que querían que fuera familiar, ya sabes, esposas, novias, pero sin niños, por supuesto- explicó

Eso no sonaba como si tuviera demasiadas opciones.

-¿Qué día es?

-el sábado por la tarde

-¿y si tengo trabajo?- aunque no lo tuviera, quería saber qué es lo que él pensaba al respecto.

-estoy seguro de que Alice puede cubrirte. – me dijo, obviamente mostrándome que eso le importaba bien poco- ¿tienes algún evento?- yo negué con la cabeza- bien, nada de qué preocuparse entonces.

-¿y que se supone que me ponga?

-ya sabes, uno de esos lindos vestidos tuyos- él me sonrió- . Uno formal, pero no tan de fiesta. Mas como para una recepción que para una boda diría yo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Tendría que ir ¿qué más podía hacer?

Bien, al menos estaría ocupada y tendría una escusa en caso de que Emmett volviera a buscarme.

Uno con el que solo había intercambiado dos emails desde nuestra cena, la semana anterior, mensajes que solo se habían tratado de trabajo.

Una parte de mi estaba aliviada, mientras que la otra, aun contenía la ansiedad que me había hecho sentir cuando me había acorralado contra mi auto besándome con deseo.

¿Se habría rendido acaso? No, dijo mi voz interior, solo debe estar esperando el momento exacto para atacar, como un león a la gacela.

.

Edward no estaba con ánimos de fiesta y tampoco yo. Él aun parecía enfadado, cuando yo solo había esperado ese momento, en que todos los problemas de su trabajo desaparecieran, para tratar de que solucionáramos nuestros problemas y él dejara de estar preocupado.

Obviamente, eso aun no iba a ser posible.

Y claro, al verme en ese vestido azul me había puesto mala cara. ¿Muy revelador? No, solo ajustado, pero no pensaba cambiarme. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba como iba vestida a un evento? ¿Solo por que estarían sus compañeros le interesaba lo que llevaba puesto? ¿Por que tenía miedo a que me miraran demasiado?

Enfadado conmigo porque no había querido cambiarme, y yo con el por comportarse como un niño, ambos nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta.

Edward se estaba comportando como un idiota últimamente y todo ese rollo de los celos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde había salido. Casi 4 años juntos ¿y ahora venían a aparecer? Algo más estaba pasando y yo aun no sabía que era.

Para cuando llegamos, se podía escuchar una muchedumbre y música viniendo desde varios pisos más arriba.

Tomamos el elevador y ya arriba, Edward tomó mi abrigo de mala gana y junto con el suyo los llevo a un guardarropa que estaba ubicado apenas unos metros después de los ascensores, y en la dirección opuesta de donde parecía estar la fiesta.

Dos enormes puertas dividían la fiesta de nosotros. Y si bien estaba preparada para enfrentarme con casi cualquier cosa al traspasar esa puerta, lo último que podía pensar en encontrarme del otro lado fue a él.

-Y ahí está- dijo mi prometido en cuanto lo vio y señalándolo con el dedo para que yo lo viera- el nuevo jefe

Yo me quede por poco paralizada junto a mi prometido.

En la otra punta del salón, ahí estaba Emmett; llevando un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata también negra. Uno que le quedaba increíble.

Oh mierda.

Emmett había comprado las acciones.

El me lo había contado todo, pero nunca me había dicho de qué empresa se trataba.

Oh Dios ¿lo había hecho a propósito? Edward no tenía idea de que nos conocíamos y yo no iba a decírselo, así como tampoco pensaba decirle que había vuelto a ver a mi ex novio doce años después y estaba considerando tener una aventura con él.

Pero ahora, con ambos en la misma fiesta… estaba en un aprieto.

-¿vamos a saludar?- pregunté probablemente más asustada que ansiosa

-luego-dijo Edward- ahora quiero algo de beber- yo asentí, agradecida- ¿te traído algo?

-un poco de vino no estaría mal.

-solo un poco- dijo como si eso fuera una advertencia- ahora regreso.

El y su manía que no bebiera de más. Dios, no era una alcohólica, pero demasiado vino, lo cual eran más de tres copas, solían ponerme algo volátil.

Quitando mis ojos de él, me volteé en la dirección opuesta deseando que no me viera.

¿El lo sabía? ¿Sabia que iríamos allí? ¿Qué yo estaría en esa fiesta? ¿Había sido por eso que no me había buscado, porque sabía que volvería a verme?

Tal vez podía evitarlo, o solo fingir que no nos conocíamos. Edward tal vez no lo notaría.

No creía que Emmett fuera a hacer una escena ahí misma, ni fingiera haberse topado accidentalmente conmigo, no, él no haría algo como eso.

Regresando a mi lado con una copa de vino llena hasta la mitad, y tres canapés en un pequeño plato, él no dijo mucho más.

No quería estar allí, probablemente tan poco como yo.

Lo que no significó, sin embargo, que se quedara conmigo por el resto de la fiesta.

No. En tanto como pudo, él se fue con sus compañeros de trabajo, a hablar y beber.

Yo solo era un adorno, al igual que el resto de las novias u esposas que estaban allí, solas como yo o hablando entre ellas al no tener más que hacer.

Los tipos eran unos idiotas.

Y yo solo quiero irme a casa con Mac Ese cachorro se había convertido en mi refugio últimamente.

Media hora y yo continuaba sola. Aburrida y sola, mirando la hora en uno de los relojes de la pared cada tanto.

Volviendo a buscar a Emmett con la vista, lo vi a lo lejos charlando con otros tipos. Él me mira fijamente y sonríe; luego saca su celular de su bolsillo y escribe algo.

Dos segundos después el mío suena.

 _ **\- veámonos en el guardarropas en 5 minutos- E**_

Pasando saliva, apague mi teléfono y lo regrese a mi bolso. Viendo que Edward aun estaba con sus amigos y no parecía siquiera molestarse en si yo estaba allí o no, me escabullí por una de las puertas laterales y lo espere frente a la puerta del guardarropas, donde ahora no parecía haber nadie e incluso las luces estaban apagadas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo no me lo había dicho? Esto no podía ser una simple coincidencia, no, esto iba más allá de todo lo que podría haber sucedido por pura casualidad.

-no te ves muy feliz de verme- dijo apareciendo por el corredor frente a mi apenas unos segundos después.

-¿eso crees?

-¿estás molesta conmigo o con el idiota de tu prometido que te ha dejado sola prácticamente casi desde que llegaron? - Emmett se me acercó con su actitud tan galante de siempre y alzó una ceja esperando mi respuesta.

Obviamente el muy desgraciado no me había sacado los ojos de encima desde que había llegado.

-no me molestes-dije rodándole los ojos y avanzando hacia el interior del corredor donde guardaban los abrigos y bolsos

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

-no lo sé-dije- tal vez disfrutas acosándome

-bueno, es un buen pasatiempo, pero no creo que cuente como acoso si tu sabes que lo estoy haciendo.

Yo me reí con ganas. Él siempre tenía una respuesta para todo

-¿Cómo es que terminaste comprando acciones en la misma empresa que trabaja Edward? ¿Acaso me mandaste a investigar?

-creí que ya te había dicho a que me dedicaba- dijo- y que te había dicho sobre este trato y que había sido el motivo por el cual había venido a la cuidad, incluso antes de la boda; cuando ni siquiera nos habíamos visto.

-lo sé.

Eso sin embargo no explicaba nuestra increíble coincidencia.

-¿así que fue pura casualidad? ¿Igual que la fiesta de recaudación hace varias semanas?

-bueno, eso no fue exactamente una coincidencia- admitió- y ya te lo dije, pero me gusta hacer caridad y sobre todo me gustan los animales.

Yo me reí con sarcasmo.

-esto solo creo que ha sido un poco de suerte, es todo- dijo haciendo referencia a la compañía.

Dios, este Emmett sonaba tan diferente al que yo había conocido casi diez años atrás. Entonces ninguno de los dos tenía idea de en que iba a terminar trabajando o que estaría haciendo ahora. Así como tampoco habríamos imaginado una vida separados.

Continué caminando por el guardarropa, lleno de ambos lados de abrigos y bolsos, hasta llegar casi al final, donde una tenue luz se colaba por una ventana bastante más alta que yo.

Oí sus pasos venir detrás de mí y entonces me volteé a verlo.

-creo que he olvidado decirte cuan hermosa te ves hoy- me dijo

Yo le puse los ojos en blanco.

-lo digo en serio- insistió, dejando vagar sus ojos por mi escote, bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis piernas- hermosa y caliente.

-¿qué es lo que quieres? - dije y ya comenzando a perder la paciencia.

El se acercó a mí y entonces me aprisionó contra la pared mirándome fijamente. Yo me puse algo nerviosa.

-¿realmente necesito decirlo?

Yo pase saliva y no contesté. No, no tenía que decirlo. Claro que si lo hacía, tal vez acabara más caliente de lo que ya estaba ahora.

-quiero follarte - me dijo al oído y entonces poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. Yo lo mire sin saber qué hacer.

Sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de mi vestido y comenzaron a hacerlo hacia arriba. Sus dedos se presionaron contra mi piel y entonces yo suspiré con fuerza la para que mi cuerpo se movía nerviosamente.

-¿quieres que me detenga?- el paso sus dedos por el borde de mis bragas y yo me estremecí- dímelo

Yo mordí mis labios nerviosa. Emmett movió sus dedos hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo hasta mi centro, comenzando a presionar hacia adentro. Yo gemí y entonces el repitió el movimiento soltando un gruñido.

Oh, Dios….

-estas mojada….- el parecía orgulloso de ello- ¿te pusiste así por mi?- yo no respondí. Así que él me tomó por el mentón y me obligo a mirarlo- dilo-dijo

-si-contesté mientras apretaba mis manos en dos puños

-eso está mejor-dijo él y de un solo tirón hizo estas hacia abajo lo suficiente para comenzar a tocarme.

Oh, Mierda… mierda, mierda

Sus dedos se curvaron, entrando en mi interior y entonces él me beso con ganas.

Su respiración era espesa, besándome, tocándome… podía sentir poco a poco como el calor estaba apoderándose de mi cuerpo y la sangre se localizaba en un área en especial.

Devolviéndole el beso, lo sujete por el cuello y su otra mano se fue a mis pechos tocándolos sin descaro.

Moviendo mi cadera adelante y atrás, Emmett apresuró sus movimientos y dirigió su boca a mi cuello, besándolo cándidamente. Su otra mano se las arregló para mover las tiras de mi vestido y dejar mis pechos al descubierto, pellizcando mis pezones.

Yo me estremecí al sentirlo y gemí con suavidad

-Dios…- jadeo Emmett y entonces volviendo a mi boca para besarme con desesperación.

Y apenas unos segundos después cuando estaba segura de que no me quedaba mucho para llegar, sentí unos pasos caminando hacia nosotros.

Oh mierda… si alguien nos veía….

Yo me quede literalmente petrificada, con mi boca abierta, y que fue cubierta casi de inmediato por la mano de Emmett evitando que pudiera decir algo. En tanto con la otra continuaba torturando mi clítoris.

Mis gemidos fueron sofocados mientras yo lo veía a los ojos, entre preocupada, consternada y por completo excitada. Emmett solo me sonrió y apresuro sus movimientos, por demás consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos, y entonces se detuvieron. Mirando por sobre su hombro al final del guardarropa, no pude ver nadie cerca de la puerta.

Oh, estoy frita, pensé mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a contorsionarse ante la llegada del clímax.

-hazlo- dijo Emmett, pero sin hacer ningún sonido con su boca.

Mordiendo mis labios y rasguñando la palma de su mano llegue a la cima sintiendo como de pronto todo mi cuerpo parecía volverse de gelatina, y los pasos de quien fuera que estuviera por allí se alejaban.

Emmett quito la mano de mi boca y dejando de contener el aliento, exhale todo el aire de una sola vez mientras trataba de regular mi respiración.

\- Dios….- jadeé

Ni siquiera debería de haberlo dejado tocarme, pero en su lugar él me había hecho tener un orgasmo increíble.

Mirando de nuevo a Emmett pude verlo muy satisfecho consigo mismo por lo que acababa de hacerme. Asustada, mire hacia la puerta, pero no pude oí ni ver nada más.

Emmett volvió a besarme, estaba vez por completo caliente. Sus manos rápidamente volvieron a mi centro e intentaron quitar lo que quedaba de mi vestido en el camino, en su camino por follarme.

Entonces otro par de pasos pudieron escucharse en el corredor. Yo volví a ponerme tensa, apartándolo instantáneamente de mí.

 _-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-_ decía un tipo

 _-solo buscamos un sitio donde podamos fumar esto en paz_ \- contestó otro

- _vamos a la terraza, aquí van a darse cuenta_ \- repitió el primero.

Yo exhale el aire con fuerza y los pasos volvieron a alejarse.

-tranquila- dijo Emmett.

Aun agitada, yo negué con la cabeza y acomode mi ropa de regreso en su sitio.

-Mierda, Emmett…- maldije en voz baja- esto es una locura… no puedo creerlo.

El sonrió y me observó de arriba abajo como si aún tuviera muchas ideas más sobre qué hacer conmigo en ese vestidor.

-¿por qué no?

-porque no deberías haber hecho eso- lo acusé, enfadada conmigo mismo sobre todo.

-dijiste lo mismo cuando te bese, y sin embargo aquí estamos-oh, sí y eso era todo un logro para él. Hijo de puta…

-eres un idiota-dije apartándolo de mi

Emmett acomodó un mechón de mi pelo en su lugar y yo aparté su mano.

-¿así que ahora estas enfada conmigo?- el tenia una puta sonrisa arrebatadora en su rostro.

-no puedo hacer esto, no aquí-le dije

-¿Dónde entonces?

-no lo sé- yo bufé y acomode mi cabello hacia atrás- por Dios, esto es una locura, cualquiera podría habernos visto…

Emmett me observó pensativo, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar lo que había ahora en mi muy estropeada cabeza. Más aun que antes, gracias a él, pero para nada preocupado ante la idea de que cacharan al nuevo jefe en el guardarropas con una chica, y no precisamente la suya.

-pero no lo hicieron

-tengo que salir de aquí.- pedí- mi prometido esta allá afuera y no puedo solo…

Yo lo mire a los ojos casi pidiéndoselo, rogando que él entendiera.

-está bien- el acaricio mis labios con su pulgar y entonces se hizo a un lado, dejándome el camino libre.

Sin decir nada o siquiera volver a mirarlo, tomé mi bolso de suelo y camine lentamente hasta la salida del vestidor y mire a ambos lados antes de salir de allí camino al baño para arreglarme.

Dios, dios, dios…. ¿que mierda acababa de hacer?

Había tenido un orgasmo de puta madre, oh, sí, uno de verdad bueno, sobre todo considerando el hecho que sabía que eso estaba mal, lo que en lugar de haberme hecho sentir terrible, me había puesto tan caliente que había sido demasiado fácil dejarme ir en sus dedos.

Oh, sí, pero le había dado algo que él deseaba.

Esperanzas, unas que no podía seguir alimentando, pero que mi inconsciente, y más aun después de esto, estaba rogándome que hiciera. Pidiéndome que saltara sobre él y me pidiera que me tomara, que me cogiera como el infierno, allí mismo, en ese guardarropas.

Para cuando llegue al baño me sentí aliviada de que no hubiera nadie más allí, y sobre todas las cosas, que no me hubiera topado con Edward en el camino.

Y si, me veía como si me hubieran dado una buena cogida, incluso cuando no había sido así, no del todo, al menos.

Mi cabello estaba desalineado, mi vestido torcido y mi corazón aun podía sentir la adrenalina.

Tome un par de papeles de la máquina que estaba amurada al pared, me seque el sudor de mi frente y luego moje otros dos para pasármelos en la nuca y en mi centro, tal vez bajarían un poco la temperatura.

Mierda… esta excitada y mojada. Muy mojada. No recordaba la última vez que me había sentido así en un lugar público. Pero era electrificante.

Buscando rápidamente algo de rímel en mi bolso arregle mi maquillaje, y volví a poner mi cabello en su lugar al igual que mi vestido.

Iba a tener que ducharme en cuanto llegara a casa, esa iba a ser la única manera en que el no sintiera; y tendría que poner mis estropeadas bragas en la lavadora.

Había sido un enorme idiota. ¿Cómo me había dejado llevar de esa manera? ¿Cómo había hecho eso allí, con Edward a metros de nosotros? Bien, porque estaba enfadada y caliente, y con Emmett estaba cerca de mí, eso empeoraba todo.

Dos chicas entraron al baño y pude ver a la esposa de uno de los compañeros de Edward, Jacqueline hablando muy preocupada con la otra.

-te lo digo, ya no sé qué pensar- exclamó

-oh, hola Rose ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, todo bien- dije volviendo a meter mis maquillajes de regreso en mi bolso-¿qué tal ustedes chicas?

-aburridas, demasiado- contestó la otra chica que no conocía, pero si bien recordaba era la novia de Jacob.- estas fiestas son de lo peor

-y ni hablar de la comida

-al menos hay algo de alcohol- apunté. Algo con lo que pensaba meterme de lleno en cuanto saliera del baño.

-¡es verdad!- festejo Jacqueline-ey de casualidad ¿Edward te llamo mientras estuvieron en Chicago?

-¿qué?

-si te llamo, como… algo fuera de lo común

-no entiendo a qué te refieres

-como una llamada a las 3 de la madrugada-dijo la otra

-¿Por qué haría eso?- yo estaba confundida

Ella no contestó y la otra le propinó un codazo en las costillas.

-díselo-cuchicheo

Yo mire a Jacqueline y entonces ella finalmente habló

-Marco me llamó hace una semana mientras estaban en Chicago por completo ebrio a las 3 de la mañana

Yo no contesté. Tal vez los chicos habían decidido divertirse bebiendo de más, eso no era algo que me sorprendiera. Sin embargo, Edward nunca mencionaba ese tipo de cosas. De hecho, casi no hablaba de lo que hacían en sus viajes de 3 días con sus compañeros, y en su lugar lo único que mencionaba es si habían conseguido cerrar un trato o no; si había sido difícil conseguirlo y algunas veces si la comida había sido buena o si la cama había sido cómoda o había tenido problemas para dormir. Pero fuera de todo eso, él nunca decía mucho más.

¿Debería yo haberle preguntado más?

Al mirar entonces a las dos mujeres que tenía frente a mi noté que no era la única que parecía estar preocupada, ellas incluso, parecían sospechar algo más de lo que yo no estaba consciente.

-¿te dijo algo?- inquirí al ver que ella esperaba que yo tratara de solucionarlo por mi misma

-que estaba bebiendo con los muchachos, con Jacob, Edward, Mike y también estaba Jessica con ellos.

-¿Quién es Jessica?

-¿no la conoces?- la novia de Jacob soltó una risa irónica. Yo negué con la cabeza

-¿no te dijo Edward que está con ellos en su equipo?- yo volví a negar.

Ahora estaba entendiendo a donde estaban yendo con todo esto.

-hace seis meses que el director la asigno con ellos, para que tuvieran… "una mirada femenina" en los tratos que cerraban

Eso tenía sentido, claro que el modo en que ella lo había dicho, con ese desdén parecía como si tener una chica en el equipo significaba mucho más.

-es decir, yo no conozco a la chica ¿sabes? Pero una mujer de nuestra edad, viajando con 3 tipo días a la semana de un lado del país a otro… algo va a pasar tarde o temprano entre alguno de ellos.

¿Edward seria uno de ellos? ¿Se habría acostado con la tal Jessica o solo había sido cómplice de como uno o varios de sus compañeros lo hacían? Aun cabía la posibilidad de que a ella no le gustaran los tipos, pero dudaba que fueran a poner a una chica que fuera lesbiana con un grupo de tipos buscando que ella le diera una mirada más femenina al asunto.

-¿ustedes la conocen?

-sabemos quién es- me dijo Jacqueline- pero no hemos hablado con ella aun.

-¿Qué más te dijo Marco?

-que habían conocido un par de chicas en el bar y que junto con Jessica estaban divirtiéndose en su habitación bebiendo con ellas- dijo dolida y obviamente creyendo que lo que él le había dicho no había sido pura invención de su estado de embriaguez

-¿tú no crees que ellos…?

-¡no lo sé Rose!-ella por poco se pone a llorar- estaba diciéndoselo a Leah, y ella tampoco está muy segura sobre Jacob. Dice que se ha estado comportando algo extraño y no sabe por qué.

-¿de verdad?- yo observé entonces a la novia de Jacob

-sí, solo se lo ha pasado trabajando y apenas ha hablado conmigo desde el viaje. Dice que está cansado, pero nunca me dice nada sobre eso. Nunca habla sobre sus viajes

Tampoco Edward lo hacía.

Oh, no ¿acaso todos ellos estaban engañándonos y éramos las ultimas en enterarnos de ello?

No, él no lo haría… pero yo no tenía ninguna prueba de que así fuera.

De pronto me sentí como esas estúpidas esposas, amas de casa que hacen todo por el tipo con el que están casadas, pero no tienen idea de lo que ellos hacen por fuera de su casa.

Mierda…

-¿tu también lo sospechabas, no?

La verdad es que no. Edward no se había comportado extraño, solo habíamos estado peleando mucho, pero nunca habría pensado que estaría relacionado con algo como eso. En su lugar, había pensado que se trataba del estrés del trabajo, de viajar, de los problemas que había habido con la empresa y con la llegada de Mac a nuestro departamento.

Pero si había algo más, no tardaría en descubrirlo.

-no lo sé- admití- él tampoco me dice nada sobre el trabajo, pero comenzaré a conversar con él sobre eso de ahora en adelante. Y si llego a enterarme de algo…

-tranquila, nosotras también te lo diremos si es así- yo asentí, esperando que eso solo hubiera sido un idiotez de solo una noche de muchachos. Donde Marco se había pasado de tragos y había inventado algo para llamar la atención de su esposa.

¿Pero qué tal si eso realmente había sucedido? Incluso si hubiera sido cosa de una vez, de una sola vez en que Edward me había engañado… ¿podría perdonarlo?

Ya había pasado por eso antes y conocía la respuesta.

Sin embargo, lo que yo estaba haciendo con Emmett tampoco podría considerarse muy apropiado. Y él incluso podía pensar que yo le estaba siendo infiel.

Tal vez si yo lo hacía y el también, ninguno podría juzgar al otro. Últimamente estábamos mas separados que juntos y entonces…

Yo suspiré y mire a las dos mujeres frente a mí. Ellas estaban de verdad preocupadas, mientras que yo solo estaba pensando en cómo eso de algún momento me liberaría para estar con Emmett.

-bueno, volveré allá afuera –les dije- tal vez pueda ver a la tal Jesica y como es que Edward se comporta con ella.

-haremos lo mismo- dijo Jacqueline- solo esperemos que no sea nada grave

Dándome una última mirada al espejo, salí con un paso algo tambaleante del baño de mujeres, topándome con Edward esperándome en la puerta de salida.

-Oh Edward, me asustaste- dije con sinceridad

-así que aquí estabas- el me miró de arriba abajo y finalmente se detuvo en mis ojos.

-estaba en el baño, si

-¿por 10 minutos? – ahora era él quien estaba sospechando. Algo que era… extraño. ¿De verdad solo diez minutos atrás había notado que yo me había ido?

Oh, no, ¿acaso me había visto con Emmett? ¿Habría sido él quien me había escuchado? Mierda…

Poniendo mi mejor cara de póker me quité eso de la cabeza y lo observé muy segura antes de contestarle.

-siempre está lleno el baño de chicas- me excuse, haciendo que él me dirigiera una mirada seria-además me entretuve hablando con alguna de las esposas de tus compañeros.

-¿de verdad?- con eso si parecía sorprendido

-sí, bueno, a veces es entretenido hablar con otras chicas sobre otras cosas que no sean bodas, flores, vestidos o de que comida va a entrar en el menú.

O también dejar que mi ex me coja con los dedos en el armario…

El me sonrió comprendiéndolo, aunque lo que yo acababa de decir fuera una terrible mentira

-me alegro entonces.-dijo eliminando todo atisbo de sospecha de su rostro, aunque no de su cabeza. De eso no podía estar tan segura

-¿ya nos vamos?

-no, aun no-contestó- aun queda el pastel y el brindis final

-¿un pastel?

-un gran pastel- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto vio mi rostro- oh, cariño, lo siento, debes de estar harta de ver pasteles enormes en las fiestas, pero esto solo nos tomara un rato más.

-¿Cuánto más?

-30 minutos como mucho

-está bien-contesté resignada a poder irme de allí tan rápido como pudiera y no tener que ver a la tal Jessica ni mucho menos a Emmett.

-¿te lo estás pasando tan mal?

¿Acaso él estaba bromeando? ¿O solo no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que me había dejado sola en una fiesta en la que no conocía más qu personas?

Pero no, a decir verdad. Me sentía demasiado bien. Más de lo que debería después de haberme corrido de esa manera con Emmett.

-no, solo estoy cansada- mentí- esta semana ha sido agotadora en el trabajo- Por no mencionar lo que acababan de hacerme.

-bueno, prometo que no tardaremos mucho más.

Yo asentí con la cabeza sin querer decirle nada más.

Claro que cuando regresamos al gran salón, mis ojos inevitablemente buscaron a Emmett por todas partes.

Disimula un poco, me dije a mi misma. Él aun tendría que estar allí por bastante más, así que iba a verlo. ¿Pero con qué cara después del orgasmo que me había dado?

Viendo a Jacqueline y Leah entrar al salón apenas dos minutos después que yo, ambas miraron exactamente en la misma dirección con una expresión nada agradable.

Ambas miraban una chica, una que estaba riendo rodeada de hombres, entre los que casualmente estaban Jacob y Marco. Esa tenía que ser.

No debía ser más alta que yo, aunque tenía unos zapatos realmente altos y también muy caros por lo que podía ver desde aquí. Pelo castaño, ojos cafés y una sonrisa que estaba teniendo a todos esos tipos cautivados.

Supongo que no era tan inofensiva después de todo.

Dándole una rápida mirada a Edward vi que él no estaba mirando a esa dirección.

Tal vez no tenia de que preocuparme, pensé. Tal vez solo sus compañeros estaba tirándosela, pero no él. O tal vez Edward aun no lo había intentado.

Mierda, tenía que sacarme eso de la cabeza ¿Por qué debía de ponerme celosa de algo que ni siquiera sabía si estaba sucediendo? Y en todo caso no había nada que pudiera reclamarle considerando la situación en la que yo misma estaba metiéndome últimamente.

Pero eso no iba a hacer que consiguiera sacármelo de la cabeza.

Incluso cuando yo tampoco estuviera siendo estrictamente fiel a Edward, no podía evitar ponerme celosa si lo veía coqueteando con otra chica.

Pero claro, ni las sospechas de engaño o celos de la atención que los hombres ponían a su resplandeciente compañera de equipo, fueron lo peor de lo que quedó de la fiesta. No, lo peor de todo, fue tener a Emmett mirándome desde lejos con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara por el resto de la noche, mientras yo trataba de no sonrojarme de vergüenza e intentaba ocultar lo increíblemente caliente que él me había dejado.

* * *

 **Aquí vamos de nuevo.**

 **¿A quién no le gustaría toparse con un tipo como Emmett en una fiesta así? jajajja**

 **Ciertamente a Rosalie le ha gustado.**

 **Ya veremos qué pasa con Edward después de esto. ¿ y qué pasa con Jessica?**

 **¿Será un problema?**

 **Díganme que les parece**

 **Espero sus reviews…**

 **Saludo a todas! Buen fin de semana!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	9. Primeras experiencias

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial._**

 ** _El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Primera experiencias**

 _Ya sin mi blusa puesta, el me sentó sobre su cadera y comenzó a restregarse contra mí._

 _Mierda, se sentía tan bien. Si. Duro y justo donde lo necesitaba._

 _Esto no podía estar mal, no, se sentía demasiado bien como para estar mal. Mirando la hora de reojo vi que aun teníamos tiempo. Mis padres no llegarían a casa sino hasta dentro de casi una hora, lo que nos dejaba a los dos en mi alcoba, semidesnudos y calientes con mucho tiempo para hacer cosas como esas._

 _Emmett besó mi cuello y yo mordí mi labio. En ese entonces, esa había sido una de mis cosas favoritas. Besando con ganas, el apretó mi trasero entre sus manos y empujo sus jeans por demás apretados contra mí._

 _-mmm, si- gemí- sigue…_

 _Empujando su cadera hacia arriba un vez mas yo gemí y el jadeo sobre mi oído. Sosteniéndome sobre su hombros, yo empuje mis bragas y bastante húmedas contra sus jeans. Quería mas, solo un poco mas…_

 _-Dios, nena- jadeo el al verme moviéndome tan rápido.- tranquila..._

 _Yo me detuve y lo mire confundida._

 _El me sonrió como un galán y yo me reí._

 _-solo un poco mas- le pedí besándolo en los labios._

 _-¿un poco más?- el volvió empujar su erección contra mi entrepierna necesitada_

 _-si,…- gemí como respuesta_

 _-si seguimos así por un poco mas harás que termine con las bolas azules._

 _Ok, nuevo término. Azul… no, eso no sonaba como algo normal, por lo que deduje que era algo malo. Así que me detuve., poniéndole mi mejor cara de perrito._

 _-no es que no quiera, es solo que…- el suspiro- es difícil medirme contigo._

 _-entonces no lo hagas_

 _-si no lo hiciera ya te habría follado- dijo con la voz caliente- pero te prometí que iríamos despacio- explico- y ahora tu solo estas desesperada por correrte, lo que me pone increíblemente caliente._

 _-¿entonces?_

 _-bueno, podemos…- el me miro de arriba abajo, aun sentada sobre él con las piernas abiertas, la falda desarreglada y solo con mi sostén rosa cubriéndome los pechos. -¿que tal si me dejas hacer que te corras?_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-con mis dedos- yo lo mire y dude. No tenía idea del tema, nunca había escuchado sobre eso, ni Jane me lo había mencionado. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella y yo casi nunca hablábamos sobre sexo. Tal vez porque yo no lo tenía, y ella no quería hablar sobre ello conmigo. Bien, tal vez ahora si podríamos hacerlo, y entonces ella podría ayudarme con algunas cosas o dame con que comparar las que yo hacía con Emmett._

 _-prometo que va a gustarte- dijo mientras acariciaba la piel de mis muslos y levantaba suavemente mi falda._

 _-¿y si no me gusta?_

 _-se que va a gustarte- el sonaba convencido de ello. ¿Sería tan bueno, de verdad?_

 _\- está bien- acepté._

 _Él sonrió satisfecho._

 _Volviendo a besarme, y sosteniéndome por la cintura Emmett me acostó en la cama, quedando su cuerpo sobre el mío.  
Un par de besos más y con un rápido movimiento él se recostó a mi lado sobre el colchón  
-separa las piernas- pidió mientras bajaba con su mano por mi abdomen con suavidad y poniéndome la piel como gallina.- Rose...  
Conteniendo el aire hice lo que él me pidió y entonces su mano bajo hasta el final de mi falda para levantarla hacia arriba. Oh, Dios...  
Deslizando su mano sobre mis bragas de algodón, ahuecó su mano y presiono contra mi entrada antes de volver a subir.  
Una, dos tres, cuatro veces repitió el movimiento hasta que me encontré a mí misma empujando mi cadera contra su mano.  
-¿quieres que siga? - susurró sobre mi oído  
-si- dije con la voz entrecortada  
Sin dudarlo él hizo mis bragas a un lado y metió su mano debajo de ellas para posar sus dedos directamente sobre mi piel.  
Nervios y ansiedad, eso sentí en cuanto él comenzó a mover sus dedos, para luego sentir calor. Mucho calor, justo en esa zona, un calor demasiado agradable.  
Sus dedos subieron hasta mi clítoris, parte de la cual más tarde supe su nombre, y comenzaron a dar vueltas sobre el rápidamente.  
La tensión en mi estómago reapareció y con él una necesidad imperante de liberación._

 _Emmett llevo sus dedos a su boca y los lleno de saliva antes de volver a tocarme.  
Observé fijamente como su mano se movía y como mi cuerpo casi inconcientemente respondía a él instantáneamente.  
-Esto es- el me alentó al ver mi cadera arqueada hacia arriba sobre el colchón y apresurando el movimiento de sus dedos- sigue así.  
Gimiendo ya audiblemente lo mire a los ojos y pude ver el fuego en sus ojos. Él estaba caliente, eso lo ponía caliente, podía verlo también en como su erección pujaba por salir de sus pantalones.  
Con la respiración entrecortada me sujete de su brazo con fuerza mientras sentía como mi estómago se tensaba cada vez más y más..._

 _Entonces me deje ir._

 _La tensión se desató de golpe, ondulando mi cuerpo casi como si este se convulsionara y una enorme sensación de placer golpeaba todo mi cuerpo._

 _Intentando calmarme, cerré mis ojos y me concentre en mi respiración hasta que finalmente mi cuerpo dejo de moverse._

 _Al abrir los ojos lo vi a él._

 _Viéndome por completo embelesado y por supuesto, aun muy caliente._

 _-yo…_

 _-¿qué?- el acarició mi cabello._

 _-eso fue… wow_

 _-lo sé- él me sonrió_

 _-¿y qué hay de ti?_

 _-estaré bien- dijo acomodando sus jeans_

 _-¿que tal si hago lo mismo por ti?_

 _-¿tocarme?- yo asentí con la cabeza mientras me llenaba de confianza- ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?_

 _-no quiero que te vayas así a casa. No sería justo- le dije con mi mejor cara de perrito._

 _El me observó, pensativo_

 _-¿lo has hecho antes?- yo negué -oh Mierda…- el jadeo_

 _-¿qué?_

 _-tu cara… el modo en que me estas pidiendo esto… me pone increíblemente- admitió_

 _-¿entonces?- yo mordí mis labios_

 _\- está bien- dijo incorporándose en la cama hasta quedar sentado, con su espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo de madera de mi cama._

 _Aun insegura yo me senté en la cama, pero esta vez, quedando frente a él._

 _Emmett desabotono sus pantalones y los empujo hacia abajo, dejándome ver sus bóxers de color negro, con su erección sobresaliendo de ellos hacia arriba, pujando por salir._

 _Ok, aquí vamos me dije._

 _-vas a tenerme que decir que hacer- le pedí_

 _El asintió con la cabeza aun controlando su respiración._

 _Acercándome a él, tome el borde de sus bóxers con mi mano y lo deslice lentamente hacia abajo sin saber con que realmente iba a toparme._

 _¿Había visto una polla antes? Si, en fotografías en la clase de educación a la salud, pero no una en persona ni tan cerca, y no una que ciertamente se viera como esa que tenia frente a mi ahora mismo._

 _Era grande y gruesa, con venas hinchadas recorriéndola por los lados, dura y… yo no tenía idea de que se suponía que tenía que hacer._

 _-solo tómala entre tus manos- dijo él -así- y entonces me mostro como, haciéndolo el mismo- entonces puedes mover las manos arriba y abajo, así- dijo haciendo él nuevamente el movimiento._

 _Inclinándome hacia adelante, yo lo tome entre mis manos, e hice lo que él me dijo._

 _Un suspiro largo y profundo salió de su boca._

 _-oh, Dios…-jadeo_

 _Dándome cuenta de que era algo bueno, moví mis manos arriba y abajo, girándolas ligeramente hasta su punta, rosada e hinchada._

 _Su respiración se hizo irregular y yo continué moviendo mis manos mientras lo veía alternadamente a los ojos y a su miembro, que parecía latir con cada estimulo._

 _-pon saliva en tus manos- pidió_

 _Tratando de hacer un poco, yo lleve una de mis manos a mi boca, mojándola antes de volver a tocarlo._

 _-oh si, más…. Nena, sigue así._

 _Llevando mi otra mano hasta mi boca, volví a llenarla de saliva y volví a tocarlo una vez más._

 _-rápido- dijo Emmett con la voz entrecortada-si, si, oh mierda…_

 _Su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca extraña, pero de placer. Eso era increíble. ¿Acaso yo me había visto así también cuando había estado a punto de correrme?_

 _Moviendo un mas rápido mis manos, su respiración se volvió más entrecortada y su cadera se vía ligeramente hacia arriba cada vez que mis manos lo hacían en la misma dirección._

 _-puta madre….- jadeo con la voz espesa-Rose…_

 _Yo lo mire a los ojos esperando que me dijera algo más, pero en su lugar, un fuerte quejido salió de su boca y con él un liquido espeso terminó en mis manos mientras seguía moviéndolas._

 _Entre respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeos, aun con sus ojos cerrados Emmett se vino entre mis manos mientras yo lo veía sorprendida y complacida al mismo tiempo._

 _Lo había hecho. Si_

 _Al abrirse sus ojos finalmente me sonrió y se abalanzo contra mí para besarme, como si fuera una felicitación, aun sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro incluso cuando dejo de besarme._

 _-eres increíble- dijo_

 _._

Entonces sentí como algo se movía debajo de mí, y a abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba en el auto, acurrucada sobre el asiento del acompañante y Edward era quien conducía.

Incorporándome sobre mi asiento, mire por la ventanilla y vi que no faltaba mucho para que llegáramos a nuestro departamento.

-¿te sientes bien?- la voz de Edward sonaba preocupada

-estoy cansada- dije

-si, por poco te desplomaste en cuanto te subiste al auto.

Yo pestañee un par de veces y lo mire con atención.

El alcohol, el pastel, y el modo en que me había corrido en el vestidor. Sí, todo eso había conseguido ponerme así.

-lo siento- dije, por más cosas de las que él sabia

-olvídalo- el doblo a la derecha –pasaremos por el cachorro y luego podrás dormir tranquila en casa

"cachorro", así le decía él, nunca Mac

Suspirando, trate de despabilarme restregando mis ojos y abriendo un poco la ventanilla del auto para que el viento chocara contra mi rostro

Mierda.

Esa había sido la primera vez que me había corrido. Y había tenido que soñar con eso. ¿Por qué? Probablemente porque él había hecho que me corriera increíblemente en un guardarropa, en medio de una fiesta y a escondidas de mi prometido.

Sabía que había dicho que había olvidado muchas cosas sobre Emmett, o mejor dicho, que las había enterrado en algún lugar de mi cabeza, pero obviamente algunas no querían permanecer allí.

Era una niña entonces, una inexperta e inocente. Y Emmett se había enamorado de ello.

Ahora, en cambio, él quería follar conmigo, con una Rosalie adulta y que desde entonces había aprendido algunas cosas más, una que sentía como toda su piel se ponía de gallina cuando sus manos me tocaban y una, que por sobre todo, no era suya, no como lo había sido entonces.

Deteniéndose frente al departamento de Alice y Jasper yo me baje del auto y fui por Mac Edward ni siquiera se ofreció a acompañarme. Gracias que me había llevado antes de la fiesta a dejarlo y ahora pasábamos a recogerlo; ya que si hubiera sido por él probablemente lo habría dejado solo en casa.

Tocando el timbre junto a su puerta, unos segundos después fue Jasper quien me abrió la puerta.

-Rose- él sonrió- imagine que serias tu

Yo le sonreí

-Alice se ha quedado dormida en el sofá- dijo en voz baja- iré por Mac y te lo traeré

\- está bien- dije

Jasper regreso al interior de su apartamento y en menos de un minuto regreso con mi pequeño y su bolsa con juguetes y cosas.

-aquí esta mamá- dijo dándomelo en brazos.

Mac me beso en la cara con alegría y luego se acomodo sobre mi hombro, como usualmente hacia para que lo llevara.

-de verdad se los agradezco

-olvídalo- dijo él- es un placer cuidarlo. En cualquier momento tendremos uno propio en casa, así que tendrá con quien jugar si necesitas que lo cuidemos

-¿de verdad?

-Si, Alice, no deja de hablar de ello- me dijo- así que pensé que podía ser algo así como una sorpresa. Así que no le digas nada

\- está bien- yo le sonreí

-necesito hacerme tiempo para ir a uno de los refugios en las afueras de la ciudad y entonces elegir un perro para nosotros.

-estoy segura que ella va a adorarlo.- dije- y adoptar es genial

-lo sé- el me sonrió- bien, no te quitare más tiempo, debes estar cansada después de la fiesta

Eso y caliente, me dije.

-¿Qué tal se lo paso Edward?

-bien, ya sabes cómo son las fiestas de oficina

-aburridas- él se rió- dile que mando saludos.-yo asentí- deberíamos arreglar alguna comida para los 4, ya sabes, como antes. Llevamos tiempo sin hacerlo.

-es cierto

-le diré a Alice, y encontraremos un día que funcione para todos.

-genial- dije aunque interiormente odiaba la idea. Entonces los 4 nos levábamos de maravilla y Edward y yo estábamos más enamorados que nunca. Ahora…. Las cosas eran diferentes y Edward y yo no estábamos precisamente en nuestro mejor momento.

-Bien, gracias por todo Jas- le dije- de verdad

-ningún problema-el me sonrió y entonces yo me fui de allí.

Abajo Edward estaba esperándome con sus ojos clavados en su teléfono escribiendo muy animadamente.

-ya estamos listos- dije metiéndome en el asiento del acompañante con Mac en mis brazos, para luego dejarlo sobre mi regazo y ponerme el cinturón.

Apresurándose a escribir, el apago su teléfono y lo dejo a un lado de la palanca de cambios antes de arrancar el coche una vez más.

-¿todo bien?- pregunte

-solo es del trabajo- dijo

-¿a esta hora?

-no trabajo trabajo, sino los muchachos del trabajo- me explicó- tenemos un grupo

-oh, ya veo- dije procesando la nueva información ¿acaso no acababa de verlos? ¿Qué más podía tener que hablar con ellos?

La verdad, no quise preguntar.

Regresamos a casa más rápido de lo que había pensado y yo me fui directo a la ducha en cuanto llegue.

Necesitaba eso, lavar cualquier evidencia de… lo que Emmett me había hecho. Y aunque se había sentido muy bien, había estado mal, muy mal.

Oh, mierda…

Pasándome el jabón por el cuerpo me dije a mi misma que Alice tenía razón. Necesitaba follar con él, aunque fuera solo una vez. Necesitaba sacármelo de la cabeza. Y no podía esperar mucho más.

Dios…

Mi piel volvía a estremecerse de tan solo recordar en como él me había tocado, en cómo me había corrido… y en cómo podía haberme follado contra la pared de ese guardarropas, a oscuras y sin que nadie nos viera, conteniéndome de gemir para que nadie nos encontrara…

Cerrando el grifo de la ducha después de terminar de enjuagarme, me envolví en una toalla y regrese a la habitación.

Mac estaba allí, a los pies de la cama, esperándome y moviendo su colita al verme salir.

Acariciando su cabeza al pasar fui hasta mi armario buscando algo de ropa que ponerme. Un par de pijamas sonaban bien, después de todo ya era tarde y no pensaba ir a ningún otro lado, así que tome unos y me metí en ellos, dejándome caer sobre la cama, rendida.

Estaba cansada, más de lo que probablemente debería estar. Mis pies estaba un poco adoloridos a causa de los tacones, pero mi cuerpo parecía de gelatina.

Unos segundos después tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-si, pasa- dije incorporándome una vez más, hasta quedar sentada en el borde.

Abriendo la puerta, Edward apareció del otro lado

-ordené pizza para comer, no estaba seguro de si ibas a querer cenar algo, así que pedí para ambos por las dudas

\- está bien- él me observó algo dudoso aun sin entrar a la alcoba

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-seguro-contesté

\- se que aun no está todo por completo bien entre nosotros- dijo- y que aunque me disculpe…-el suspiró- te amo, Rose y no quiero estar más de este modo contigo. Quiero que estemos bien y no enfadados, y durmiendo separados…

Así que eso era. Él quería regresar a la cama.

Oh, justo hoy, pensé. Al menos me había duchado, pero no iba a hacerlo con él. No.

-entiendo-dije

-mi espalda está rota de dormir en el sofá- dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo y poniéndome su mejor cara de perrito en un intento por convencerme- además ahora con todo yendo bien en la empresa comenzare a viajar y… quiero estar contigo cuando este en casa, no en la otra habitación.

-tampoco me gusta esto- dije, aunque si había sido un alivio por algunos días, sobre todo cuando las cosas aun estaban calientes entre los dos y él aun no se había disculpado conmigo por las cosas que había dicho.- pero yo no fui la que quiso pelear contigo

-lo sé- admitió- sé que he estado temperamental y... he dicho cosas que no quería ni sentía, pero todo ha sido por el trabajo y lo preocupado que estaba con ello.

De nuevo, él no estaba siendo específico sobre lo que estaba disculpándose. Pero ya lo había hecho varias veces. ¿Qué caso tenía que siguiéramos peleando todo el tiempo?

-de verdad lo siento, Rose- dijo- por todo lo que he dicho y por comportarme como un idiota hoy en la fiesta y antes, cuando te vi con ese vestido.

-si no querías que fuera, me podría haber quedado en casa

-no es que no quería que fueras.- explicó- teníamos que ir, los dos, es mi trabajo y…- yo lo observé con el semblante serio- estaba nervioso, con todos los cambios y… tú te pusiste ese vestido y… comencé a pensar en cómo te mirarían los demás tipos y…

\- ¿estabas celoso?

-si- dijo apretando sus dientes

-¿desde cuándo?- pregunté

-¿a qué te refieres?

-antes nunca habías sido así… celoso. Es decir, me lo habías demostrado algunas veces, pero no como ahora. No entiendo que es lo que cambió

-no lo sé- dijo frustrado- solo, no me agrada

-fui a la fiesta contigo porque me lo pediste y me vestí así para verme bien para ti, no para que nadie más me mirara.

-lo sé.

-estamos comprometidos- le recordé- y creo que todos lo saben, y si no, tienen mi anillo para recordárselos.

Aunque eso no hubiera detenido a Emmett.

-lo siento- dijo- te veías hermosa hoy, caliente…- yo le puse los ojos en blanco- tanto que quería acostarme contigo antes de ir a esa maldita fiesta, pero sabía que tu no ibas a querer. Aun estas enojada conmigo. Entonces supongo que como yo no pude hacerlo, la idea de pensar que otro quería hacerlo, me cegó.

-ellos pueden pensar lo que quieran- le dije-a mi no me importa y tampoco debería importarte a ti

El asintió con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos en mi dirección, hasta quedar frente a mí

-de verdad lo siento- dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y entonces arrodillándose en el suelo- lamento haber sido un idiota. Solo quiero volver a dormir contigo nada más.

Yo baje mis ojos al suelo por unos segundos y luego volví a mirarlo

-bien-dije

-¿de verdad?- el alzó sus cejas incrédulo. Yo asentí.

-pero solo dormir, estoy muy cansada hoy

-está bien- el me sonrió de oreja a oreja-gracias- dijo dándole un beso a mis manos y sonando realmente sincero.

Esa noche cenamos pizza en la sala mirando una película en el sofá, con Mac a nuestro lado.

Después de eso, ambos nos fuimos a la cama y simplemente dormimos uno junto al otro.

Tal vez él iba a cambiar, me dije. Tal vez estaba de verdad reconsiderando las cosas que me había dicho sobre tener hijos.

Entonces las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

.

Por la mañana, el no estaba en la cama cuando desperté, así que luego de ir al baño y cambiarme, fui a la cocina.

Entonces lo vi dándole leche a Mac en su tazón mientras éste movía su colita y se la bebía con entusiasmo.

Mi corazón se comprimió solo un poco y me sentí algo culpable por lo que había sucedido en la fiesta con Emmett, mientras que mi cuerpo, por otro lado, ansiaba que eso volviera a pasar.

Edward y yo llevábamos un buen tiempo sin tener sexo de ese modo. Fogoso, ardiente… y realmente lo anhelaba, y eso es lo que me hacía sentir aun mas como una perra.

El lunes en la oficina hable con Alice sobre lo que había pasado con Edward y como había terminado encontrándome con Emmett en la fiesta, aunque no le dije explícitamente lo que había pasado.

-¿así que se manosearon en el closet?

-algo así- dije

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-oh, Dios, ya se metió en tu cabeza ¿no es así?

-es bueno en ello-dije

-¿así que cuando vas a tirártelo?

\- no lo sé. No hemos hablado desde entonces.

-¿no te escribo ni nada?

Yo negué.

-tal vez te está dando algo de espacio. Es decir, él sabe de lo tuyo con Edward y como eso te pone en una situación comprometida. Tal vez solo esta comportándose como un caballero y dándote algo de aire para que lo pienses.

Yo me reí. Él, un caballero. Ja.

Si, por que lo que él me había hecho en ese guardarropas era lo que cualquier caballero haría.

-¿vas a escribirle?

-no, no quiero sonar desesperada

-aunque lo estás- yo le dirigí una mirada envenenada-solo recuerda esto- me dijo- si vas a acostarte con el solo una vez. Hazlo en grande y haz que sea increíble. Entonces habrá valido la pena y podrás seguir adelante sabiendo que no fue una tontería y que lo disfrutaste de verdad.

¿Y qué pasaba si me gustaba? ¿Si me gustaba más de lo que esperaba y no quería parar después de eso? Entonces estaría en problemas.

Si estaba más de una sola vez con él, comenzaría a involucrarme, y él podría volver a lastimarme, cuando ya no quisiera hacerlo conmigo.

No, eso no iba a pasar.

De regreso en casa, le di algo de comer a Mac y me puse a preparar algo para la cena con las cosas que había comprado en el mercado.

Edward aun no había llegado, así que al menos podría empezar a hacer algo antes de que el recurriera al delivery o a la pasta con queso.

Picando varias papas las metí al horno con algo de orégano y pimienta y tome algo de lechuga, tomate, cebollas y zanahorias para hacer una ensalada.

También tome algo de pescado que había comprado hace unos días de la nevera y lo puse a cocer en la plancha.

Edward llego no mucho después, animado por el olor que venía de la cocina y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al menos era eso y no enojo.

¿Seria solo por la comida? ¿Por el trabajo? ¿O habría algo más?

Tras saludarme y mostrarse ansioso por la cena, se arrojo en el sofá, encendió la televisión y se puso de lleno con su celular. Sonriendo y escribiendo más que animado.

Ya con la comida lista, lleve todo a la mesa del comedor y unos segundos después el apareció allí, aun con su teléfono en la mano.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Volviendo sus ojos hacia mí notó que yo lo estaba viendo usar su teléfono más de lo normal. Porque si bien el lo usaba en casa o su computadora, esta vez ni siquiera me había prestado atención desde que había llegado a casa.

-todo bien- él le dio otra ojeada a su teléfono y entonces lo apago antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa, junto a su plato.

\- ¿mas viajes o algo?

-mañana por la mañana saldrá mi vuelo

-¿A dónde esta vez?- pregunte sirviéndonos algo de jugo a cada uno en un vaso y finalmente sentándome frente a el

\- Los Ángeles - dijo- regresare el jueves a más tardar.

Yo asentí. Eso aun no decía mucho

-¿y con quien van a tratar esta vez?

-una compañía farmacéutica, quieren mejorar su imagen y lanzar un nuevo producto.

-¿y crees que podrán cerrar?

-de otro modo no viajaríamos- dijo él- es algo bueno, aunque va a llevar tiempo, las farmacéuticas tienen una gran cantidad de papeleo que hacer, con todo eso de las normas de regulación, etc. etc.

-¿te aburre eso no es cierto?

-prefiero algo mas practico- contestó Edward- pero es trabajo. Además, Jacob es bueno en eso. Le encanta encontrar los agujeros legales y excepciones. Tiene un gran ojo para eso.

-oh, hable con su novia el otro día en la fiesta- dije

-¿de verdad? ¿Sobre qué?

-ya sabes, de todo un poco- mentí- aunque si me dijo que había notado a Jacob un poco extraño últimamente.

-¿extraño?-yo asentí- yo lo veo igual que siempre. Tal vez hayan peleado entre ellos o algo así.

-dijo que era sobre el trabajo- añadí- como no hablar sobre eso… ella cree que le está ocultando algo.

Y no es la única, pensé.

-¿algo como qué?- Edward preguntó

-algo así como un romance o una aventura

Edward se rio con ganas

-¿Jacob? No, el no es de ese tipo.- me dijo- Leah solo debe de estar alucinando.

-¿Por qué me diría algo como eso entonces?

-no tengo idea, cariño- dijo- tal vez esta así por otra cosa

-tal vez sea alguien del trabajo, alguna de las chicas…

Esta vez Edward me observo con cuidado

-bueno, tal vez, no lo sé- dijo- pero si es algo de eso, se lo debe de tener bien guardado, porque ninguno de nosotros ha notado nada diferente.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y continué comiendo.

Edward no iba a decir nada. No. El iba a proteger a sus compañeros, y ellos probablemente harían lo mismo con él.

Genial.

De esta manera no iba a conseguir nada con él.

El resto de la comida seguimos hablando sobre su trabajo y el mío, pero sin volver a caer en un tema como ese.

Cuando finalmente me levanté para recoger nuestros platos y llevarlos a la cocina para lavarlos, su teléfono vibró, encendiendo la pantalla y dejándome ver el nombre de quien le acababa de escribir un mensaje.

Jessica

Tomándolo rápidamente entre sus manos, Edward lo apagó y me miró a los ojos dándose cuenta de cuan raro había actuado.

-¿Quién es Jessica?

-trabajamos juntos- dijo

Su expresión permaneció inmutable, pero aun así no contestó como si no comprendiera de donde venia mi duda.

-¿juntos?

-está en nuestro equipo-explicó aun sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

-no lo mencionaste- no quise que sonara como un reclamo, pero mi voz me traicionó

-no pensé que fuera importante.

-¿de verdad?- Edward me miró confundido- ¿una chica en un equipo de seis hombres?

-Oh, Rose, vamos cariño. Solo es alguien del trabajo, eso es todo.

Eso decía ahora.

Enfadada y sin siquiera querer verlo a la cara, me lleve los platos conmigo y me puse a lavarlos furiosa en la cocina.

-¿estas molesta porque no lo mencioné antes?- preguntó aun desde el comedor.

-bueno, si un hombre fuera a trabajar conmigo y con Alice, cabeza a cabeza yo te lo diría.

-no fue idea mía.- se excusó- Al parecer el jefe quería algo de variedad. Una mirada femenina en los proyectos. Es todo lo que me dijo Embry. Desde entonces Jessica está con nosotros.

-¿y es linda?

-¿acaso importa?- él estaba tratando de evadir mis preguntas.

-me importa lo que tu pienses-dije

-no está mal- admitió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras yo no me creía lo que acaba de salir de su boca - pero no me interesa

Dejando los platos ya limpios a un lado del fregadero para que se escurran, cerré el grifo del agua y me fui de allí completamente enfadada.

-ey, ey…- Edward se levanto y me tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera irme a otro lado

Yo solo lo mire, decepcionada y furiosa.

-¿escuchaste lo que dije? No me importa- repitió con voz firme- Estoy comprometido contigo, y eres lo único para lo que tengo ojos.

Seguro Edward, seguro que es así.

Sin decirle nada, simplemente me solté de su agarre y me fui directo al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Necesitaba una ducha. Agua caliente y despejarme la cabeza por un rato.

Pensar en que Edward no era un idiota, sobre todo eso, y esperar que no estuviera acostándose con Jessica. Dios apenas si había visto a la tipa, pero su simple nombre me generaba un sentimiento muy desagradable, por no decir también, bastante enojo.

Quitándome la ropa y dejándola a un lado del lavamanos, me dirigí a la ducha para abrir el grifo de agua caliente y luego el de la fría hasta conseguir una temperatura agradable.

Entonces me metí bajo la ducha, buscando consuelo y refugio.

Tal vez ni siquiera haya hecho nada, me dije. Tal vez solo le gusta o piensa en ella cuando se masturba. Eso no era tan grave.

Mierda.

¿Estaba sobreactuando? ¿Me estaba comportando como una histérica? ¿Cómo una loca insegura? No, pero él modo en que él había reaccionado al llegar un mensaje de esa tipa no era normal, así como tampoco lo eran sus sonrisas en silencio al ver su teléfono cuando creía que yo no lo estaba mirando. Tampoco lo era el modo en que él me había ocultado deliberadamente el hecho de que una chica estaba trabajando en su equipo. ¿Por qué haría algo como eso sino tenía ningún interés en ella?

Buscando el jabón, comencé a pasármelo por el cuerpo, sintiendo mis pezones duros y mi centro sensible. Era el enfado, oh sí. Y eso me había puesto muy caliente.

Volviendo a pasar la barra de jabón por mi centro, mi piel se estremeció y yo gemí suavemente.

Esta vez pasando mi mano, recordé como Emmett lo había hecho. Maldito hijo de puta, sus dedos habían sido tan buenos allí abajo. Sin dudar, precisos….

Empujándolos contra mi entrada, solté el jabón y con mi otra mano presione uno de mis pezones.

Si…

Volviendo a subir hasta mi clítoris, comencé a dar vueltas sobre él, y apoye mi espalda contra la pared de la ducha, cerrando mis ojos y sintiendo como el agua caliente caía sobre mi cabeza y mis hombros. Oh, sí, eso estaba mucho mejor…

Gimiendo algo mas fuera y ya sin importarme nada, apresure mis dedos y me sostuve del tope de la ducha mientras mi cadera se ondulaba y yo ansiaba correrme.

Recordando a Emmett y como me había besado y follado con sus dedos en el closet, gemí con fuerza y finalmente me deje ir desesperada y caliente.

Agitada y casi fuera de mi, abrí mis ojos en un intento por calmarme y regresar a la realidad.

Pude ver entonces a Edward observándome de mí, junto al lavabo con una mirada caliente y algo sorprendida.

Oh, no.

¿Cuándo había entrado al baño? Dios, ¿lo había visto todo? Bueno ciertamente me había visto correrme, algo que sinceramente no había sido por él, sino recordando lo que otro había hecho conmigo.

Suspirando y peinando mi cabello mojado hacia atrás lo miré a los ojos aun enfadada, pero también sintiéndome culpable y algo avergonzada de que él me hubiera visto haciendo eso a escondidas de él.

Edward, sin embargo, estaba caliente.

Acercándose a mí lentamente, acarició mi mejilla y luego me beso con ganas.

Sorprendida ante su reacción, me deje llevar devolviéndole el beso y sujetándolo por la nuca, mientras sentía como el agua de la ducha comenzaba a mojarlo también a él.

Bajando sus manos rápidamente por mi cuerpo, el toco mis pechos para luego ir hasta mi centro, soltando un gruñido.

Viéndolo a los ojos entendí lo que quería.

-tu ropa- dije

Quitándose apresuradamente su camisa, él la arrojo al suelo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y luego se deshacía también de sus pantalones y sus bóxers.

Metiéndose rápidamente a la ducha conmigo, me tomo por la cintura y recorrió mi cuerpo rápidamente con sus manos, casi desesperadas.

Apretando mi trasero y luego mis pechos, el finalmente llevo sus manos hasta mi centro para tocarme.

-adoro escucharte gemir- dijo a mi oído- llevo tanto tiempo sin escucharte así…

Una parte de mi se comprimió, pero casi al instante, esa sensación desapareció, quedando reemplazada por la tensión y la excitación que estaba sintiendo en mi centro.

Sus dedos se movieron rápidamente arriba y abajo por mis pliegues hasta que finalmente dos de ellos se introdujeron en mí.

Edward gruño y empujo su ya dura erección contra mi cadera.

Yo gemí con fuerza al sentir sus dedos yendo más profundo, y el apresuro sus movimientos.

Sintiéndome casi al borde, apreté con fuerza su antebrazo y entonces el de detuvo, empujándome hacia atrás y levantando mi pierna hacia arriba antes de colocarse entre mis piernas y empezar a follarme.

Algo decepcionada por no haberme corrido, me sostuve de su cuello y lo mire a los ojos mientras él observaba su cadera chocar contra la mía.

Solo mírame, pensé.

Gimiendo un poco más fuerte, atraje su atención, consiguiendo que él me viera a los ojos.

-fuerte-pedí

Agarrándome algo más fuerte de la cadera, el bombeo con más fuerza y yo solté un grito

-así, así, eso es….- me alentó

Moviendo mi cadera adelante y atrás, gemí con fuerza hasta que ya nada salió de mi boca al momento en que me corría.

-oh, sí, Rosie- jadeo él besándome con pasión y luego besando mi cuello mientras continuaba moviéndose.-estas tan… Dios…- jadeo con fuerza

Y si, eso significaba que no le quedaba mucho. Buscando sus ojos, me lo quede viendo mientras el paseaba sus ojos de mi centro a mis pechos y seguía empujando su cadera contra la mía, entrando con fuerza.

Solo mírame, pensé. Mírame y veré que de verdad lo sientes y me quieres solo a mí.

Edward empujo con fuerza esta vez hasta el fondo y yo lancé un grito. Oh, Dios, eso había sido profundo.

El me miro a los ojos por un segundo y sonrió satisfecho antes de volver a su ritmo normal y perder sus ojos en mi cuerpo.

-una vez más-gruño-vamos cariño-pidió

Mordiendo mis labios y enterrando mis uñas en su cuello, él jadeo y me follo con fuerza haciendo que yo volviera a gemir una vez más y a sentir como la ganas de dejarme ir de nuevo, volvían a aparecer en mi abdomen.

Unos segundos después finalmente me corrí; Edward, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello dio sus últimas estocadas y se vino en mi interior, jadeando con fuerza y aferrándose a mi cuerpo.

Después de eso ambos nos dimos una ducha sin decir más nada.

¿Lo había disfrutado? Supongo. No había estado mal. Es decir, me había corrido, pero no del modo en que yo quería.

Al meterme a la ducha solo había pensado en correrme y tocarme del modo en que Emmett lo había hecho conmigo, pensando en él… pero en su lugar había terminado follando con Edward, esperando que él fuera sincero conmigo y que no estuviera pensando en otra mientras lo hacía conmigo.

Saliendo de la ducha, ambos nos secamos y luego fuimos a la alcoba para vestirnos.

Al aparecer Edward no tenía nada más para decir y todo había quedado arreglado con eso. Sexo, posesión y pertenencia. ¿Era yo la que lo hacía más complicado simplemente?

-¿vienes a la cama?- preguntó arrojándose sobre el colchón

-en un rato- dije terminando de ponerme una camiseta sobre mis bragas- tengo que alimentar a Mac

-está bien- aceptó y entonces encendió la tv.

Llamando a Mac, quien hasta entonces había estado en nuestra alcoba, vino conmigo a la cocina y yo llene su plato con algo de comida, mientras buscaba algo para mí misma en la nevera.

Nada. Genial.

Bebiendo un sorbo de jugo, lo regrese adentro y cerré la puerta mientras observaba a mi pequeño comer con ganas y alegría.

Después de eso, ambos nos fuimos a la cama.

.

Cuando desperté al otro día, Edward ya se había ido, pero había dejado una nota junto a mi almohada.

 _ **Tuve que salir temprano para el aeropuerto. Me lo pase bien anoche- Edward**_

Por supuesto.

Levantándome algo cabreada por haber sido tan tonta de seguirle la corriente y obviamente dándome cuenta de que para mí no se había terminado ahí la pelea, fui al baño y después me vestí para ir al trabajo.

Fue un día algo movido. La fiesta de los Johnson se aproximaba y la novia había tenido una "crisis de flores" como le decía yo cuando se volvían locas y decidían que querían cambiar todas las flores que habían elegido para la fiesta. Así que tuvimos que ir a la florería y ver una nueva tanda de flores nuevas para que ella pudiera elegir otra para su boda.

Fueron cerca de dos horas y por suerte había almorzado algo antes. Dios, estas novias y sus crisis de último minuto.

Al regresar a la oficina termine con los papeleos y decidí investigar algunas cosas para la fiesta de Emmett, de quien seguía sin saber nada, no al menos desde nuestro encuentro caliente en ese guardarropas.

Oh y hablando de Emmett, casi como si supiera que está sola en casa esa tarde, me escribió un mensaje mientras yo estaba mirando la televisión con Mac a mi lado,

 _ **-¿Cómo esta Mac?- E**_

Fue lo que escribió

 _ **-estas preguntando por el o por mi?-R**_

Escribí sintiendo mi estomago contraerse de tan solo pensar en él.

 _ **-ambos-E**_

 **-** _ **el esta increíble, y yo tengo un lio enorme en mi cabeza**_ \- escribí

 _ **-tal vez pueda ayudarte a resolverlo-**_ _E_

Clásico de Emmett.

 _ **-seguro que si-R**_

 _ **-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?-E**_

 _ **-mirando una película en el sofá ¿por qué?-R**_

 _ **-¿has pensado en lo que paso la otra tarde?-E**_

Yo me quede muda al leer eso en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

No solo lo había pensado, sino que lo había recordado, una y otra vez en mi cabeza durante todo el día, desde que había sucedido.

 _ **-si**_ **\- R** escribí en tanto me mordía los labios esperando que eso no fuera un error

 _ **-también yo. Y no puedo olvidar el modo en que gemías mientras te corrías entre mis dedos-E**_

Oh mierda, ¿el acababa de escribir eso? ¿De verdad?

Volviendo a leerlo, me di cuenta de que no estaba imaginándomelo. Mierda, ¿hacia ahí es a donde nos dirigíamos? ¿Una "charla caliente"?

Edward jamás me había escrito algo como eso, mucho menos me lo había dicho, ni por teléfono ni en persona, él era… más tradicional.

Unos segundos después llego otro mensaje.

 _ **-¿te puse nerviosa otra vez?-E**_

El muy maldito parecía estar leyendo mis pensamientos

 _ **-no particularmente-R**_

 _ **-¿caliente?-E**_

 _ **-solo un poco- R**_

 _ **-¿qué tienes puesto?-E**_

Una enorme remera de la universidad y unas bragas de color rosa desgastada. Súper sexy, claro.

 _ **-una camiseta y unas bragas-R**_ escribí sin dar demasiados detalles

 _ **-¿estás sola?-E**_

¿Por qué? ¿acaso querría venir a verme? El sabia donde vivía, claro, pero no iba a hacer algo tan precipitado como eso ¿o si…?

 _ **-si-R**_

 _ **-me encantaría estar en esa cama contigo ahora mismo, justo entre tus piernas-E**_

Y si eso no mando una señal directo a mi centro, nada mas iba a hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía solo con esas palabras ponerme tan benditamente caliente y excitada?

Mis pezones ya estaban casi duros y estaba apretando mis piernas entre sí para evitar tocarme.

 _ **-¿te gustaría eso?-**_ preguntó

 _ **-si-R**_

La verdad es que no tenía idea que otra respuesta podía darle. Nunca había hecho esto,

 _ **-que te torture con mis dedos, yendo arriba y abajo por tu lindo coñito, dando círculos sobre tu clítoris…-E**_

Un gemido sordo se escapo de mis labios y deje que mi cuerpo se deslice sobre el cuero del sofá para quedar por completo acostada mientras observaba mi teléfono.

¿Qué tenia de malo si lo hacía?

Ya lo había hecho ayer en la ducha, aunque había terminado siendo interrumpida, pero había conseguido estar realmente caliente.

 _ **-¿no te gustaría eso nena?-E**_

Al leer esa palabra los recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza casi como un terremoto.

Todas las veces que él me había dicho de ese modo, con ese tono caliente y picaron, mientras me follaba en la parte de atrás de su coche o en su alcoba en casa de sus padres….

 _ **-¿qué más?-**_ **R**

 _ **-comenzaría a chuparte y pasar mi lengua por tu coño… haciendo que tu cabeza se haga hacia atrás, poniéndote tan caliente… que comenzarías a rogar que te folle-E**_

Eso sonaba tan putamente bien. Dios…

 _ **-¿y si ruego?-R**_

 _ **-te daré todo lo que quieras-E**_

* * *

 **Hola a todas antes que nada.**

 **Wow. No puedo creerme que me olvide de publicar este capítulo. Lo deje subido hace como dos semanas segura de que lo había subido, pero evidentemente me distraje haciendo algo más. Dios…. Ajajjaa**

 **Mis disculpas chicas, se que debían de estar esperándolo**

 **Ayer rendí finales así que est6uve con todo con el estudio y la semana siguiente seguiré.**

 **Aún así veré si puedo subir el siguiente capítulo, sorpresa, sorpresa, vuelve a estar narrado por Emmett… siiii**

 **En fin, ojala disfruten este, y vean como Rose está atrapada entre dos tipos que le generan cosas completamente diferentes..**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **Buen fin de semana!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	10. Cediendo

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 ***Capítulo 10: Cediendo**

 **EMMETT POV**

Tomando otro trozo de pizza, fije mis ojos nuevamente en el televisor frente a nosotros. Dos segundos después, anunciaron el entretiempo, así que Jasper y yo, lo usamos para conversar de algo más que simplemente como iba el partido.

-¿y qué tal salió ese trabajo por el que habías venido a la ciudad pregunto?

Yo sonreí

-firmamos- dije- tardaron cerca de dos meses en negociar conmigo, pero acabaron vendiendo, no es como si les quedaran muchas más opciones.

-¿dos meses?- preguntó a lo que yo asentí- ¿Cómo lo haces? Dios… yo creo que no podría soportarlo por más de dos semanas.

-bueno, es parte del trabajo- explique- tener paciencia y ser bueno negociando.

-ya creo que si- dijo el- así que compraste ¿Cuánto?

-40% de las acciones de la empresa

-¿de verdad?- yo asentí mientras veía a mi primo con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa en su cara- puta madre, Emmett ¿Cómo carajo lo hiciste?

-llevaban en quiebra más de seis meses, solo pocos lo sabían.- dije- tengo buenos contactos y también tenía el dinero como hacer una oferta, así que lo hice.

-lo dices como si solo se tratara de una papeleo en el juzgado

-bueno, tu sabes de esas cosas, no yo- dije riendo- yo solo sé de acciones y números.

-Y al parecer te va mucho mejor de lo que pensaba

Yo me reí con ganas

-solo es una empresa y ni siquiera eso, son solo acciones. No es como si tuviera otras 15 empresas por ahí con mi nombre ni nada por el estilo.

-de todas formas es algo. Dios, tienes 30 y ya estés dueño de esa cantidad de acciones…

-no es gran cosa

-tuviste suerte con tu tío Marco- me dijo.

-si, la verdad es que si.

-que te ayudara a meterte en el negocio, te enseñara cómo funcionaba

-y que me convenciera de que esto iba a gustarme- agregué- ahora ya estoy acostumbrado, pero cuando estaba en la universidad no estaba tan seguro si esto es lo que quería hacer.

El se rio

-creo que ninguno de nosotros lo estaba.

-no, claro que no-dije- aunque cualquiera que te conociera podría haber dicho que serias un increíble abogado. Siempre fuiste bueno para convencer a quién quisieras de que algo estaba bien o no, y te hacían caso.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y se bebió un buen trago de cerveza.

-Y dime ¿que tal esta nueva empresa? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De qué es?

El momento de la verdad.

-publicidad- dije- Soltech

-¿es enserio?-yo asentí fingiendo hacerme el desentendido.

-Edward trabaja ahí, el prometido de Rose

-¿de verdad?- oh, mierda, de verdad me había vuelto bueno mintiendo. Tanto que ni mi querido primo lo notaba. Lo que hacía por una chica, madre mía.

-creo que te lo había dicho

-¿si? No lo recuerdo. Es decir, recuerdo que dijiste que trabajaba en publicidad, pero no más que eso la verdad

-tal vez lo olvide- dijo el- oh, bien, que va- dijo restándole importancia-de cualquier modo es genial. Él estaba realmente preocupado con lo de las acciones. Tanto que estaba considerando conseguirse otro empleo. Y Rosalie, también lo sufrió otro poco, mas aun sabiendo cómo se pone él ante las crisis; no es precisamente el tipo más fácil de llevar.

Mierda.

¿Cómo no había pensado nada de eso?

Antes de firmar e incluso entonces, solo había pensado en como eso me acercaría a ella, principalmente en la fiesta, y además como me daría una excusa para mantenerme en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, nunca había considerado a su prometido en la ecuación.

Para cuando yo firme, la noticia se había hecho pública hacia casi dos semanas atrás y los directivos estaban entrando en pánico. Desde luego, eso iba a afectar a sus empleados, y colateralmente, a sus familias o esposas. O novias, me corregí, ella aun no estaba casada con él.

Y tal vez por eso había estado enfadada conmigo al verme de primera en la fiesta. Quien sabe cuándo le había taladrado la cabeza ese tipo con su pánico perder su trabajo, preocupándola innecesariamente. De haberlo sabido antes tal vez no habría tenido tanto por qué preocuparse, pero claro, también podría no haber ido a la fiesta, sabiendo que yo estaría allí, y entonces nada de lo que yo le había hecho, habría pasado.

A esta altura, no sabía que había valido más, pero si sabía que no me arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho hasta entonces.

-supongo que al final le has salvado el pellejo a muchos con eso- me dijo Jasper haciendo que mi cabeza volviera al presente

-si, así parece- dije

Incluyendo el mío probablemente.

-¿y qué piensas hacer después que ya hayas arreglado todo lo que quieras con esa empresa?

-no tengo idea

-¿volverás a Nueva York?- él sonó ligeramente decepcionado al decirlo.

-no lo creo- respondí- esto llevara unos cuantos meses, tal vez incluso hasta principios del otro año, así que me quedare hasta entonces, viajando alguna que otra vez para allá.

-es genial- dijo él, feliz con la noticia- de verdad que si

-tal vez incluso pueda hacer algún otro negocio por aquí, quien sabe

Yo tome un sorbo de cerveza y me termine mi trozo de pizza.

-o tal vez encuentres una chica y finalmente decidas sentar cabeza

Yo me reí con ganas esta vez.

-oh, vamos- dijo el- ¿vas a decirme que no quieres hacerlo en algún momento? Encontrar una chica… tener una familia y todo eso

-creo que desde que te has casado, solo ansias que todos los demás lo hagan

-vamos, estoy hablando en serio- dijo casi como si estuviera a punto de enfadarse.

-supongo, en algún momento- contesté

-¿acaso no crees que debas encontrar la chica que valga la pena todo el trabajo que has hecho? Todo el dinero que has ganado, tener alguien con quien disfrutarlo, tener hijos luego para invertirlo y disfrutarlo con ellos también…

Todo eso sonaba demasiado bien, y por supuesto que lo quería, pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta. Si lo hacía, temía quedar como un tonto, uno que probablemente no conseguiría eso con la única chica que quería.

-¿y qué tal si ella no me ama?

-Ohhh- el sonrió- así que hay una chica

-Jasper, no

-oh, no, no, no- dijo el siendo muy rápido- te conozco y puedo verlo ahora en tus ojos. ¿Quién es ella?

-no voy a decírtelo-dije dándole otro sorbo a mi cerveza.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres acaso alguien que te aconseje como ganártela definitivamente?

Yo me reí.

-no es eso- dije

-¿entonces?

-solo… no tengo idea de si llegaremos a algo.

-bueno, con intentarlo no perderás nada

No, tal vez solo un corazón roto y destrozado si ella finalmente elegía a su prometido en lugar de a mí.

-¿ya la has llevado a salir o solo es algo… casual?

-aun no me he acostado con ella- dije

-oh, entonces es algo serio- dijo él, sorprendido- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo así?

Yo negué con la cabeza y suspire dejándome caer sobre el respaldo del sofá

-¿te das cuenta lo incomodo que me ponen estas preguntas, no?

-eso es porque nunca compartes nada con nadie. Eres un maldito tanque.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Lo era, pero no iba a dejar de serlo, mucho menos ahora.

-solo dejémoslo- le pedí- si sucede algo más, te lo diré, pero por ahora, solo estoy yendo con calma

-muy bien-dijo el- solo recuerda esto: si quieres que ella te elija a ti en lugar de a otro. Dale motivos para hacerlo. Trátala como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que merezca tu atención.

\- ¿no crees que es un poco mucho?

-solo puedo decirte esto: si dudas con ella, ella dudara sobre ti y no quieres eso.

-¿y quién te enseño ese invaluable consejo, primo?

-yo mismo lo aprendí, con Alice- dijo él- la cague varias veces mientras estábamos en la universidad. Tú sabes que entonces no era el tipo más decidido del mundo, era mucho más tímido.

-si- yo me reí- lo recuerdo.

-y ella era tan segura de sí misma- el suspiro como si aun recordara lo que había sucedido en ese entonces- aun lo es. Siempre ha sabido lo que quería.

-bueno, y obviamente tú eras una de esas cosas-lo alenté

-tal vez tu también lo seas para esa chica misteriosa que no quieres que conozca.

-ya veremos- dije

-¿no voy a sacarte una palabra más que eso, no?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-bien-el rio y tomo otro poco de cerveza- oh, genial, ya termino el entretiempo- dijo viendo nuevamente la televisión. ¿Listo para apostar?

-pensé que alentábamos al mismo equipo- dije

-me refiero a apostar a por cuantos puntos ganan

-oh, bien- contesté

\- ¿Cuánto quieres?

-¿que tal quinientos?

-si apuesto eso y pierdo, Alice vendrá a casa y me partirá una sartén en la cabeza

Yo reí divertido

-recuerda que me va bien, pero no como a ti

-bien, apostemos ¿100?

-eso está mejor.-apuntó tomando su billetera y sacando un billete de 100 para dejarlo sobre la mesa ratona frente a nosotros.

Yo hice lo mismo y entonces lo mire.

-yo digo 80

-64- dije

-el que quede más cerca gana

-trato- yo le tendí la mano y el la estrechó

Lo que restó de la tarde vimos el partido esperando ganarle al otro solo por diversión.

Jas finalmente acabo con el dinero, pero no me importó. Había sido divertido.

Esa noche en la cama, sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar en Rosalie.

Recordé entonces la cena "de negocios" que habíamos tenido. Yo había tratado de lucirme, pero ella se había mostrado reacia a impresionarse fácilmente. Tal vez solo lo hacía para molestarme, para no mostrarse débil o disponible.

¿El beso? Increíble, Dios, ella simplemente era… asombrosa. Dulce y con esos labios carnosos que me hacían desear no detenerme. Pero claro, usar entonces a su "prometido" para escaparse de mí, no había estado tan bien. De hecho me había cabreado un poco.

Sin embargo, me dije que no iba a dejar que los obstáculos volvieran a detenernos de nuevo. Si tan solo la hubiera podido follar en ese estacionamiento, contra el auto….

Dios, solo tienes que parar un poco tu cabeza, me dije.

Había disfrutado comer con ella y verla comer… esas malditas frutillas del helado.

Y definitivamente me había quedado pensando en lo que ella había dicho sobre salir. Me había casi prohibido a mi mismo pensar en quienes habían salido con ella. Pero incluso queriéndolo o no, me había terminado enterando como es que ella y Edward se habían conocido, gracias a Jasper. ¿Se habría acostado con muchos tipos después de mi? Había dicho que había salido mucho durante la secundaria y la universidad…

Qué más daba. No es como si eso fuera a ponerme celoso, aunque si tenía curiosidad. ¿Seria de las chicas que habían tenido muchas aventuras de una noche? ¿O solo se había limitado a tener sexo con sus novios? Si era así ¿Cuántos había tenido? Bien, ya tendría más tiempo para preguntarle todas esas cosas. Con suerte no serían muchos… al menos con los que pudiera compararme a mí.

Y luego estaba la fiesta de Soltech.

Aburrida hasta que ella había llegado. Vistiendo ese vestido azul… y no había sido el único en notarlo. Oh, no. Varios tipos más la habían visto, incluso los que iban con pareja. No es como si estuviera desnuda ni fuera tan revelador, pero si era ajustado, ciñéndose a su increíble cuerpo, resaltando sus pequeños pechos en ese escote redondo.

La observé junto a él por un rato desde el otro lado del salón, mientras ella se veía nerviosa al notar que yo estaba ahí también. Él tipo era un idiota, traje, engreído… ¿Cómo había terminado con él? ¿Que es lo que le había gustado tanto, tanto como para comprometerse y vivir con él?

¿Lo envidiaba? Solo un poco, pero en cuanto la recuperara a ella, todo eso no significaría nada.

Tan rápido como tuvo oportunidad él la dejo sola y se fue con sus amigos a charlar y beber.

Rosalie, se veía sola y algo triste mientras él estaba en la suya, sin importarle como se sintiera ella en una fiesta donde probablemente no conociera a casi nadie.

Viendo que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos una vez más después de un rato, no lo dude y le envié un mensaje.

Si tenía una oportunidad iba a aprovecharla. Me importaba un cuerno donde estuviéramos o con quien.

Y aunque estaba molesta de verme allí, conseguí que termináramos juntos en el guardarropa, donde nadie nos vería o escucharía. Tal vez debería haberla llevado a mi oficina, pensé entonces, pero lo más probable es que ella dijera que no.

Sin perder el tiempo, la bese y conseguí deshacerme de sus bragas para tocar su coño, poniéndola nerviosa y muy caliente.

Oh y estaba tan mojada, puta madre…Otra erección aparecía con facilidad de solo pensar en eso.

Dios. Su rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo tenso, pero completamente dispuesto al mismo tiempo, balanceando su cadera adelante y atrás contra mis dedos.

Haciendo su vestido a un lado, toque sus pechos, viendo como sus pezones estaban duros y ella gemía por completo caliente.

Claro que nuestro pequeño escondite se vio alterado cuando se escucharon pasos en el corredor cercano. Rose se puso nerviosa, pero aun así yo no me detuve.

Empujando mis dedos en su interior, estos entraron y salieron con facilidad mientras ella no podía contener sus gemidos. Puta madre, no podía estar tan mojada, pensé, imaginando lo que sentiría estar dentro de ella ahora mismo mientras mi erección pujaba por salir del mis pantalones.

Cubriendo su boca para calmar sus gemidos, ella se sujeto de mi brazo y mordió la palma de mi mano al momento en que se corría entre mis dedos…

Besándola una vez más, hice su vestido hacia arriba más que listo para follar con ella.

Entonces otros putos idiotas comenzaron a hablar en el corredor, haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y me apartara de su cuerpo, y acomodara su ropa una vez más.

-no puedo hacer esto, no aquí- había dicho

Lo que no era un no por completo. Ella tenía miedo que fuera su prometido quien nos encontrara, cuando a mi realmente me importaba una mierda si alguien nos veía.

Bien, pensé. Si la hubiera llevado a mi oficina, a podría haber metido en el baño y no habría tenido escapatoria, pero ahora, tenía que dejar ir o de otro modo no conseguiría tener otra oportunidad con ella.

Jugueteando con sus labios, finalmente me rendí y la deje irse de allí hecha un completo desastre.

El cabello revuelto, su ropa desarreglada y completamente mojada.

Tendría que ir al baño a arreglarse o cualquier podría ver que se acababa de tirar a alguien, aunque no había sido exactamente eso lo que había pasado.

Yo por mi parte, también tendría que ir al baño a deshacerme de la erección que ella me había causado o causaría un escándalo en la fiesta.

Mierda. Entonces había terminado tan duro como ahora.

Quitándome el saco y doblándolo sobre mi brazo para cubrir mi entrepierna, salí del guardarropa y fui hasta mi oficina para tener algo de privacidad.

No recordaba la última vez que me hubiera sucedido algo como eso. Normalmente solía tener más autocontrol, pero ella… no, ella había hecho que mi cabeza dejara de responder y únicamente funcionara mi instinto animal y terminara como una piedra solo al hacer que ella se corriera.

Escondiéndome en el baño, me masturbe como un maldito enfermo simplemente reviviendo lo que acababa de pasar y todo eso que aun quería hacerle y no había podido.

Y me corrí, de un modo que no recordaba haberlo hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Puta madre.

Limpiándome y también el desastre que había hecho en el baño, me lave las manos y la cara antes de regresar a la fiesta como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tenía que dar el ejemplo como el jefe nuevo, uno que había estado por tirarse a la prometida de uno de sus empleados diez minutos atrás. Y uno al que eso le importaba una mierda.

Y ahora estando tanto o más caliente que entonces, no me pude contener de escribirle.

Dudaba que fuera a mandarme a la mierda, pero ya veríamos que sucedía.

Había esperado un par de días, considerando que eso sería lo razonable, incluso cuando de haber sido por mí, habría pasado a buscarla a su trabajo al día siguiente. Pero entonces me habría excedido.

 _ **-¿qué tienes puesto?-E**_

Pregunté tras un par de mensajes

 _ **-una camiseta y unas bragas-R**_

Oh Dios… solo mátenme, pensé. Imaginándomela frente a mi solo llevando eso puesto. Unas pequeñas bragas como las que tenía puestas es la fiesta y una camiseta que me dejara ver sus pezones.

 _ **-¿estás sola?-E**_

 _ **-si-R**_

No, no digas eso, pensé. Podría tomar mi coche ahora mismo e ir por ella, pero no. Aunque si estaba sola, podía conseguir otra cosa.

 _ **-me encantaría estar contigo ahora mismo, justo entre tus piernas-E**_

Oh si, era un desgraciado, pero me moría por hacer eso. Probarla, lamer su lindo coñito…

Ella aun estaba en línea, así que volví a escribir.

 _ **-¿te gustaría eso?- E**_

 _ **-si-R**_

Vamos, nena, dame algo más que solo eso. Dime más

 _ **-que te torture con mis dedos, yendo arriba y abajo por tu lindo coñito, dando círculos sobre tu clítoris…-E**_

Escribí decidiendo comenzar yo con esa charla.

Pasaron dos minutos y ella no respondió. Pero aun estaba en línea, lo que significaba que oh bien la había sorprendido o estaba asqueada con lo que acababa de escribirle, tanto como para que no saber que responder.

 _ **-¿no te gustaría eso nena?-E**_

Insistí

 _ **-¿qué más?-**_ **R**

Así que ella quería más. Bien, siéntate en ese sofá y prepárate por qué podemos hacer esto por un buen rato, me dije. Tanto que vas a tener que tocarte, deseando que yo sea el que lo haga.

 _ **-comenzaría a chuparte y pasar mi lengua por tu coño… haciendo que tu cabeza se haga hacia atrás, poniéndote tan caliente… que comenzarías a rogar que te folle-E**_

Y eso es lo que yo quería. Que ella me lo pidiera

 _ **-¿y si ruego?-R**_

 _ **-te daré todo lo que quieras-E**_

La imagine entonces sonrojada y apretando sus piernas entre sí. Sabía que tenía que haberla puesto caliente, cualquier chica lo habría hecho al leer algo como eso de un tipo que le gustaba.

Y yo le gustaba. Tal vez no como su prometido, pero si lo suficiente como dejarme hacer con ella cosas como esa. ¿Era suficiente? No, pero no tenía prisa.

 _ **-¿y qué tal si quiero que me folles?- R**_

Oh, sí, nena, eso es lo que quería.

Desabrochando mis pantalones apreté mi polla aun sobre mis bóxers.

 _ **-¿eso es lo que quieres?-E**_

 _ **-si-R**_

 _ **-¿Cómo quieres que te folle?-E**_

 _ **-contra la pared… de pie- R**_

Casi como había estado a punto de hacerlo la última vez. ¿Habría seguido ella pensando en ello? Apuesto a que sí. Tal vez incluso se había corrido recordándolo…

Mi polla dio un respingo y maldije en voz alta.

Esto iba a volverme loco.

 _ **-¿Qué te ponga de frente contra la pared y te folle por detrás?-E**_

 _ **-SI…- R**_

Mayúsculas, bien. Eso significaba que de verdad lo quería.

 _ **-¿qué más te gustaría que haga contigo?-E**_

 _ **-solo…follarme fuerte, rápido… haciendo que me corra-R**_

Ella tardó un poco más en escribir eso. Tal vez estaba nerviosa. Lo había estado la última vez, lo cual solo me ponía aun más.

 _ **-¿quieres correrte ahora?-E**_

 _ **-si…- R**_

Finalmente deshaciéndome de mi ropa tomé mi polla entre mis manos y comencé a tocarme imaginando como ella debía de estar haciendo lo mismo.

 _ **-me encantaría verte mientras estas tocándote. Dime ¿estás haciéndolo ahora?**_

 _ **-si, y estoy muy caliente-R**_

Dios, ¿De dónde había salido esta chica? La antigua Rose nunca habría escrito algo como eso. Demasiado tímida e inocente… pero ahora, doce años después…ella era muy diferente. Atrevida, juguetona, caliente… y una que me estaba muriendo por que fuera mía.

Moviendo mi mano algo mas rápido con la que tenia libre volví a escribirle

 _ **-¿yo te pongo caliente, nena? ¿Hago que te mojes y quieras que te follen?-E**_

 _ **-si, y eres un desgraciado-R**_

Yo me reí. Deseo y odio, esa era una buena combinación.

Moví mi mano rápidamente jadeando y leyendo lo que acababa de escribir.

Imaginando todas las posiciones en las que podríamos follar jadee y apresuré mis movimientos.

 _ **-quiero follarte, de verdad que si-E**_

 _ **-mmm…-R**_

 _ **-ponerte contra esa pared, bajar tus bragas y comenzar a metértela, mientras te beso el cuello y me aferro de tu cintura-E**_

 _ **-SI… eso me gusta-R**_

 _ **-hacerte gemir fuerte, que solo me pidas más… quitarte la camiseta y tomar tus pechos entre mis manos mientras sigo metiéndotela, tan duro…-E**_

 _ **-¿Cómo estás ahora?-R**_

 _ **-como una piedra- E**_

Una que no le quedaba mucho para quebrarse.

 _ **-mmm… ¿si? ¿Todo por mi?-R**_

Así que ella también quería saberlo. ¿Imaginándose tal vez como seria tenerme allí con ella ahora mismo?

 _ **-así es, nena-E**_

 _ **-¿vas a hacer que me corra?-R**_

 _ **-sí, quiero que te corras. Así que voy a tocar tu clítoris mientras sigo follandote. Haciendo que te pongas tensa y tu cuerpo me deje darle todo lo que yo quiera.-E**_

 _ **-si… si….si-R**_

Oh, puta madre.

 _ **-que siga metiéndotela, rápido, fuerte… bombeando adentro y afuera de tu mojado coñito… hasta que te corras sobre mí. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-E**_

 _ **-oh, sí, Emmett… si…-R**_

Imaginándome la escena y como ella decía mi nombre al correrse, me toque sin detenerme, soltando mi teléfono y dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras me corría con fuertes chorros.

Mierda.

Intentando calmar mi respiración tomé un par de papeles de la caja que tenia junto a la mesa de noche y me limpie las manos. Viendo entonces cuánto daño había hecho, note que había estropeado mis jeans. Genial. Limpiándolos superficialmente con un papel me los quite y los arroje al suelo.

Entonces recordé el teléfono. Encendí la pantalla y vi que ella había vuelto a escribir.

 _ **-eso fue bueno-R**_

 _ **-¿te corriste?-E**_

 _ **-si…-R**_ y con ello que envió un emoticón con la cara sonrojada.

Yo sonreí y le envié otro emoticón guiñándole un ojo.

 _ **-¿que hay de ti?-R**_

 _ **-si, también-E**_

El emoticón que envió ella esta vez fue el de los ojitos viendo hacia otro lado, avergonzados.

¿Estaría apenada por ello?

Sin aguantarlo más finalmente pregunté lo que quería preguntarle desde el comienzo.

 _ **-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana después del trabajo?- E**_

 _ **-¿por qué?-R**_

 _ **-puedo pasar a recogerte y podemos vernos-E**_

Ella dudó, escribiendo y deteniéndose por varios segundos.

Dios, solo di que si, por favor…

 _ **-está bien-R**_ escribió finalmente.

Mi yo interior hizo un baile de la victoria.

 _ **-genial. ¿A las 6:30 te parece?-E**_

 _ **-si-R**_

 _ **-bien, te veré mañana entonces, nena- E**_ y otro emoticón que guiñaba el ojo

Ella me envió uno que tiraba un beso y entonces dejo de estar en línea.

Bien, ahora ya relajado y con grandes planes para mañana, era hora de limpiar el desastre.

Levantándome de la cama, busque si había más daños, pero por suerte no los había más que en mi ropa. Así que lleve mis jeans al baño y enjuague la parte que había manchado para luego echarlos a la lavadora e ir yo también a darme una ducha.

Maldición. Ni siquiera la había tocado… o visto.

Y me había puesto tan putamente caliente. No es como si no lo estuviera antes de hablar con ella, pero de simplemente imaginar todo eso, me había corrido tanto como en la fiesta o aun más.

Oh, eso iba a ser un maldito desastre mañana.

Tenía tantas cosas que quería probar con ella… cosas que nunca habíamos hecho de adolescentes.

Abriendo un poco más el agua fría, me dije a mi mismo que tenía que calmarme y guardar algo de energía para mañana.

Después de todo, ya lleva un tiempo sin follar con nadie. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual me había puesto tan caliente, tan fácil. Ja.

Después de la ducha, me fui directo a la cama, exhausto, pero muy emocionado por el día siguiente.

.

Y como era de esperarse, al despertarme tenía un ánimo increíble. Tanto que me preparé un omelette y un jugo de naranja, antes de irme al trabajo en lugar de pasarme por cualquier cafetería y ordenarme algo para llevar.

Y claro, también aproveche para ordenar un poco mi apartamento antes de irme. Si iba a traerla a ella por la tarde, tenía que estar todo presentable. Así que metí la ropa sucia en la lavadora, ordene un poco mi armario y deje todos los platos limpios que no había lavado la noche anterior.

Metiéndome en un traje un poco más casual, y ya seguro de que no quedaba nada más por hacer, salí hacia el trabajo.

Si iba a decir la verdad, no lo adoraba, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. La publicidad no era lo mío, pero si lo eran los números. Así que ya que teníamos una empresa llena de publicistas ellos podía dedicarse a ello, mientras yo intentaba descifrar por que se habían ido a la quiebra.

Desde que había asumido mi puesto en la junta, me la había pasado leyendo reportes y cajas llenas de contratos, así como otro tanto de archivos en la computadora de mi nueva oficina.

Y si bien no necesitaba estar en la oficina todos los días, me asegure de ir al menos tres días a la semana, para que el resto notara que eso de verdad me importaba.

Pasándome por el sector donde sabía que andaba Edward y su grupo, noté que todas las oficinas estaban vacías.

¿De viaje? Era bastante probable.

Sin embargo, Embry estaba en su oficina, así que pensé en hablar con él para aclarar algunas de mis dudas respecto a lo que los grupos a su cargo hacían.

Tocando a su puerta, entre a su oficina y él se vio sorprendido de verme, alejándose de su computadora casi de inmediato.

-¿Sr. McCartney, todo está bien?

-si, solo pensé que podíamos conversar un poco- le dije- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi oficina y nos tomamos un café?

Pasando saliva, el se levanto de su silla y me siguió hasta mi oficina.

El no parecía un mal tipo, si algo tonto, pero ya veríamos cuento lo era, o si simplemente fingía serlo.

Y con eso de que viniera a mi oficina, no pretendía meterle miedo, sino simplemente hablar con él a solas y sin que nadie más pudiera meterse o fuera cómplice de él si iba a mentirme.

Haciendo un café para él y otro para mí lo invite a sentarse ya en mi oficina y fui directo al grano.

-así que Embry dime, ¿Dónde están tus muchachos ahora?

-en Nueva York

Así que eso me dejaba el camino libre con Rose. Bien, tal vez podía convencerla de que se quedara a dormir incluso. ¿O seria eso demasiado para una primera vez?

-¿por cuantos días?

-dos, regresaran mañana por la mañana creo.

-¿así que sus viajes no suelen durar más de dos días?

Él me observó y dudo antes de contestar

-Embry…- yo lo observe serio-¿tu lo sabes o tengo que preguntárselo a alguien más?

-yo, si- dijo- no, bien, a veces les tom días

-¿4 o 5?- el asintió- ¿te das una idea de lo que nos cuesta eso?-el volvió a asentir- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? No lo entiendo.

-yo…

\- dos días, tres máximo si hay mucho papeleo, pero ¿5 días, para un equipo de 6 tipos? Pagando las habitaciones de hotel, los vuelos y las comidas…- yo negué con la cabeza- ya entiendo porque están perdiendo dinero.

Embry permaneció en silencio escuchándome. Lo más probable es que él ya supiera eso, pero como nadie estaba controlándolos, estaban haciendo lo que querían a costo de la empresa.

-no son vacaciones ¿lo sabes, no?

-si, lo sé- contestó

-¿que hay de tu equipo, ellos lo saben?- él no respondió, de nuevo, lo que era un claro indicio de que eso era un "no"- ¿Quién se encarga de todo eso? ¿De los vuelos, hoteles, comida, etc?

-yo- dijo

-bien, genial- dije yo dandole otro sorbo a mi café- entonces de ahora en adelante, tu idearas un plan más eficiente para los viajes de tu quipo ¿Qué te parece?

\- está bien-contestó sin mucha emoción en su voz.

-y quiero que me lo presentes a mí, antes de su siguiente viaje. Veremos entonces que cosas podemos arreglar para que los viajes realmente valgan la pena y nos hagan ganar dinero en lugar de perderlo.-Embry sintió con la cabeza- y hablaras con tus muchachos sobre esto. De ahora en más, quiero que viajen solo los que sean necesarios, de otro modo se quedaran en la oficina, haciendo su trabajo desde aquí. Estoy seguro de que no hay nada que no puedan solucionar por mail o skype.

-lo haré

-bien, genial- yo le sonreí con un poco animo. No todo tenía que ser tan serio, aunque si esperaba que el hiciera todo lo que acababa de pedirle.

De otro modo yo tendría que comenzar a hacer las cosas por mí mismo y a acomodar gente ahí adentro. No quería despedir a nadie a decir verdad, pero iba a tener que hacerlo si no se adaptaban a los cambios.

Dándole apenas un par de sugerencias de los planes que podía formular, despedí a Embry de mi oficina, esperando sus reportes en un par de días.

Sin realmente mucho más que hacer, me dedique a revisar mis emails y escribirle a Tanya sobre las propiedades que me había investigado como posibles vendedores. Pero claro, eso era en Nueva York, donde ella estaba trabajando ahora; y a donde yo no tenía deseos de volver por ahora.

Pidiéndole que buscara algunas cosas en Chicago, apagué mi laptop y fui por algo de almorzar al comedor de la empresa.

No había nadie allí, incluso cuando era la hora del almuerzo. Muchos parecían comer afuera, lo que significaba que también teníamos perdidas en eso. O bien continuábamos con el comedor y cambiábamos el menú y el ambiente y tendríamos que cerrarlo definitivamente.

Otra cosa más a la lista, me dije.

El resto de la tarde, simplemente recorrí la compañía, viendo esto y aquello y haciendo algunas preguntas a los empleados. Los demás tipos del consejo ni siquiera estaban allí. No me extrañaba que sus empleados terminaran haciendo lo que querían, si no tenían a alguien quien los guiara y controlara.

Bien, eso tomaría tiempo, pero yo no tenía prisa por irme de allí, sino todo lo contrario.

Arreglándome un poco frente al espejo del elevador, suspiré y pensé en que solo iba a disfrutar lo que quedaba del día. Había sido suficiente trabajo, y ahora era tiempo del placer.

Uno que iba a tener con la chica que no era mía, pero que si lo había sido un día.

Manejando hasta su oficina, imagine en mi cabeza más de uno de los panoramas de lo que haríamos al llegar a mi apartamento. Del modo en que haría que ella se corriera, una y otra vez, en mi cama, o en el sofá de la sala…

Me había vuelto bueno en eso, y quería que ella lo notara. Si bien en ese entonces no había sido pésimo, aun era un adolescente, no demasiado experimentado. Ahora, doce años después, podía presumir un poco más.

Aparcando finalmente mi coche frente a su oficina, la llamé por teléfono.

-hola- dijo ella al contestar

-hola, Rose- contesté

-¿ya llegaste?

-estoy afuera, en mi coche ¿quieres que vaya adentro a buscarte o prefieres que espere aquí afuera?

Ella dudo por unos segundos, probablemente considerando las mismas opciones que yo.

Si yo entraba allí y nos íbamos juntos, eso iba a verse sospechoso, no porque me importara, pero no quería causar problemas con sus empleadas.

Lo mejor era ser precavido al principio, después de todo, apenas comenzábamos con esto ¿no?

-¿te molestaría esperarme afuera?- ella lo preguntó como si tuviera miedo de que yo fuera a enfadarme por eso.

-no, claro que no- le dije

Aunque hubiera sido mucho mejor entrar como todo un ganador y irme de allí con ella tomada de mi brazo. Ja.

-bien, genial- yo la escuche sonreír del otro lado de la línea- en 5 minutos estaré contigo.

Y entonces colgó.

Mirándome por el espejo retrovisor arreglé mi cabello y suspiré.

Si esto no salía bien, iba a golpearme a mí mismo.

No podía meter la pata con ella de nuevo.

Iba a cocinarle algo hoy después de… ya saben. Se lo había prometido, luego de llevarla a cenar para hablar con ella lo de la fiesta de navidad. Una fiesta que solo iba a hacer porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella, porque sinceramente me importaba poco hacer algo para navidad. Últimamente solo se había convertido en una fecha tan comercial…. Donde todo el mundo se volvía loco por los regalos y lo único que parecía importar era al dinero. Al menos si hacíamos eso, ese dinero iría para alguien que lo necesitaba.

Diciéndome que era mejor esperarla fuera del coche para abrir su puerta, apague el motor, y me baje del auto, apoyándome contra el capó estando solo un poquito nervioso.

Unos minutos después ella salió de su oficina, llevando el cabello suelto, un vestido de color naranja pálido, una chaqueta azul, tacones negros y su bolso colgándole del brazo.

Mi yo interior me abofeteó en la cara para que dejara de mirarla embobado y reaccionara.

Rose sonrió al verme y me dio un beso en la mejilla, mostrándose bastante nerviosa. Bien, al menos ya éramos dos.

Viéndola algo más de cerca noté entonces que llevaba maquillaje. La última vez que nos había visto en su oficina no tenía nada puesto, pero si en las fiestas; lo que significaba que solo lo usaba para cosas que consideraba importantes. Así que esto tenía que serlo para ella.

Bien, eso, y que realmente le importaba verse linda para verme a mí.

Desde luego, ella era preciosa sin todo eso en su rostro, pero si era un gesto muy lindo, y uno que me demostraba que le importaba.

Abriéndole la puerta del acompañante, ella se subió a mi camioneta y entonces yo rodee el coche para meterme en el asiento del conductor y encender nuevamente el motor.

Viéndola de reojo, noté como la falda de su vestido le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Oh, puta madre, solo aguanta, me dije, pensando en cómo podría deslizar ahora mismo mis manos entre sus piernas y conseguir ponerla realmente caliente.

Comenzando a conducir y tratando de fijar mis ojos en el camino, noté que ella tenía sus ojos fijos en el volante.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunté

-no puedo creer que aun tengas eso- dijo señalando el llavero que colgaba de las llaves del vehículo.

Yo le quité los ojos al camino por un segundo y le sonreí.

Ella se refería al llavero que me había obsequiado antes de irme a la universidad.

-¿hubieras preferido que lo tirara?

-no lo sé- admitió, aunque su cara no pareció tan alegre al oírme decir eso

-es un buen recordatorio- dije- por eso lo conserve

-¿un recordatorio de qué?

Me detuve entonces en el semáforo en rojo y la mire a los ojos.

-de lo que no debo volver a hacer- respondí

Ella paso saliva y entonces desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana.

Lo que no tenía que hacer era volver a lastimarla, no meter la pata y por sobre todas las cosas no volver a alejarla de mí.

Cerca de diez minutos después y con casi nada de tráfico, estuvimos ya frente a mi departamento.

Metiendo la camioneta en el estacionamiento, finalmente apague el motor y me baje del auto para abrir su puerta.

Rose se mostró entonces bastante nerviosa.

No dudes ahora, pensé. No te eches para atrás.

Bajando aun sin decir nada del auto, ella me siguió hasta los elevadores y ambos subimos hasta mi piso.

Abriendo la puerta para ambos, la deje pasar primero y luego entré yo, cerrando la puertas detrás de mí.

-bien, aquí estamos- dije.

-lindo lugar- dijo mirando detenidamente la sala y luego llevar su vista al comedor y la cocina, unidos todo en un gran espacio.

-si... no está mal- contesté

-no suenas muy conforme- ella fue rápida.

Bien, no adoraba específicamente ese departamento, pero si esta conforme viviendo allí por ahora. Cuando lo había rentado no había pensado en quedarme en la ciudad por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que mis planes habían cambiado, también había sido mi idea de cómo quería que este se viera. Por ello había comprado más muebles y algunas cosas para decorarlo.

-no es muy hogareño que digamos-admití.

-¿no te gusta decorar?

-no soy bueno en eso- le dije- creo que puedes verlo por ti misma.- yo sonreí y ella negó con la cabeza.

Tal vez no era hogareño, pero tampoco era terrible. No es como si hubiera estampados de leopardo o cosas extravagantes por todos lados. Tal vez simple era mejor, o al menos es lo que yo pensaba. ¿Su apartamento seria igual? Bien, ella no vivía sola, pero aun así me intrigaba saber cómo era.

-es simple- dijo ella- pero muy moderno, tienes buen gusto.

Eso se sintió bien, me dije.

\- ¿quieres algo de beber?

-lo que sea que tengas está bien- respondió

-muy bien- yo le sonreí y fui hacia la cocina, donde la cava de vinos estaba lista para comenzar con la acción.

No tenía idea de que podíamos hablar, aunque pensándolo bien no teníamos que hablar demasiado. Por mi podíamos empezar ya mismo con eso, pero tenía que ser civilizado, al menos un poco. No podía solo meterla al departamento y comenzar a follarla, aunque esa idea sonara muy tentadora.

Así que tomando dos copas la alacena, saque una botella de vino tinto y nos serví un poco a ambos viéndola parada en la sala, viéndose nerviosa, pero increíblemente sexy al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Bien, finalmente llego el capitulo de Emmett!. Ajajaja**

 **Una especie de resumen de lo que ya había pasado con Rose desde su punto de vista y de las cosas que comparte con Jasper.**

 **Y bien, se que lo eh cortado en el mejor momento con Rose, pero quería que fuera ella quien contara como fue la primera vez entre ellos después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Así que ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **Buen fin de semana!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	11. La segunda primera vez

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 11: la segunda primera vez**

¿Estaría bien si bebía un poco o no? Al menos ayudaría con los nervios.

Pero no podía excederme. Edward siempre decía cuán fácil de manejar me volvía estando un poco ebria. Lo que había sucedido solo dos veces desde que nos habíamos conocido.

¿Pero hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar con Emmett?

Ya lo había dejado meterme los dedos, me había besado dos veces y estaba casi segura de que habíamos tenido sexo por teléfono. Eso sin contar las otras dos veces que me había tocado pensando en el.

Lo que básicamente nos dejaba con muy pocas cosas que hacer llegados a este punto.

-te ves nerviosa- dijo mientras destapaba la botella de vino y servía un poco en cada copa

-bueno, ¿no debería estarlo?

Mierda Rosalie, no debes demostrarle que estas nerviosa. ¿A dónde estaba esa chica segura que realizaba tratos y fiestas increíbles? Probablemente en la oficina, porque aquí seguro no estaba

-no es como si fuéramos dos completos extraños- él me tendió una copa y sonrió en un intento de darme confianza

-no, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo Emmett….

-aun sigo siendo el mismo- el bebió un sorbo de vino y me miro con seguridad- solo más viejo, y con barba...

Una que me había vuelto loca desde el día en que había vuelto a verlo. Al desgraciado le había sentado demasiado bien, dándole ese toque masculino y… caliente. Y una en la que me gustaba enterrar mis dedos mientras lo besaba.

Mordiendo mis labios lo mire y respire hondo.

-relájate y bebe un poco de vino- me alentó

Haciéndole caso a sus palabras bebí un largo sorbo de vino y exhale con fuerza.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Yo lo miré incrédula ¿de verdad quería hablar sobre trabajo?

-¿qué?- él se encogió de hombros- ¿acaso no puedo preguntar sobre eso?

-si, pero…- mi labios temblaron aun por los nervios- no pensé que…

-¿Qué me importara?- yo asentí- bueno, es lo que te gusta hacer, así que sí, me importa.

-todo va bien-contesté sin saber realmente que mas podía decirle al respecto.

-me alegro- su sonrisa parecía auténtica. Tal vez solo quería romper el hielo de alguna manera

-¿y Mac, donde esta?

-Alice está cuidando de él por ahora

-¿por ahora?- sus cejas se juntaron demostrando su confusión.

-hasta que regrese a casa, después de…

-¿ Después de qué?- el me dirigió una de sus sonrisas traviesas mientras alzaba una de sus cejas

-bueno, pensé que íbamos a…- Dios, ¿que pasaba conmigo? ¿Acaso no podía terminar una frase completa?

El me observó esperando que continuara. Pero una parte de mi no parecía dispuesta decirlo en voz alta ¿vergüenza? No, tal vez miedo a que eso finalmente sucediera, y fuera real e increíble.

-hacer algo como las cosas que me escribiste la ayer por la noche

Su sonrisa solo se ensancho, gozando de la situación

-follar-dijo y yo pase saliva.

Sus dedos acariciaron el borde de mis labios mientras sus ojos miraban mi boca fijamente y el suspiraba con fuerza.

Bebiendo otro poco de vino, Emmett dejo su copa sobre la encimera de la cocina y tomó la mía para dejarla allí también.

-porque a eso viniste aquí ¿no? A que te folle ¿Verdad?-dijo volviendo a mirarme.

Un suspiro escapo de mi boca al escucharlo. ¿Como podía ponerme así de caliente con solo decir eso? El muy hijo de perra…

-ven aquí- él tomó mi mano y me acercó hasta su cuerpo, dejándolos uno pegado contra el otro.

Y sin rodeos, él me besó mientras su mano me sostenía por la nuca. Su boca era rápida y ágil, mucho mejor que lo que había sido años atrás, aunque aun haciéndome sentir lo mismo.

Me gustaba como me besaba, como sus manos sostenían mi cintura y mi cabeza, el modo en que nuestros cuerpos se sentían estando así de cerca.

Sus dedos se apretaron contra la tela de mi vestido mientras sus besos subían la intensidad y yo notaba como el comenzaba a ponerse tan caliente como yo.

Bajando sus manos hasta mi trasero, él lo apretó y casi en un segundo me sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Separando mis piernas, su cuerpo se metió entre medio de ellas, volviendo a besarme con energía.

Su lengua se rozó primero contra mis labios y luego contra la mía, invadiendo mi boca, apropiándose de ella.

Y en cuanto sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas, todo mi cuerpo sintió escalofríos, erizándome la piel. Entrando por la parte interior de mis muslos, subiendo poco a poco, mientras bajaba hasta mis rodillas y volvía a subir, el finalmente llegó hasta mi centro, donde sus dedos no tardaron en atormentarme.

Respirando profusamente, trate de mantener el ritmo de sus besos mientras mi cadera se movía contra sus dedos.

Puta madre, Emmett, pensé, ya deja de jugar.

Dándole un rápido tirón a mis bragas, me las quitó y subió la falda de mi vestido hasta mi cintura, dejándome vulnerable frente a él.

Mirándome rápidamente, Emmett sonrió y tras un rápido beso, se separó de mí para colocar su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Dejándome caer hacia atrás, me apoye en mis codos para mirarlo por completo caliente y excitada.

Su lengua hábil se paseó arriba y abajo por mis pliegues y torturando mi clítoris en último lugar, haciendo que yo comenzara a gemir con fuerza.

Oh, esto era el puto cielo.

Sentir su aliento caliente junto con su barba allí abajo era increíble. Por no mencionar las cosas que estaba haciéndome con su lengua y sus dedos. Aferrándome de su cabello y con la respiración entrecortada, me corrí con fuerza.

Emmett sonrió caliente y satisfecho y volvió a ocupar su sitio otra vez. Esta vez sus dedos fueron a mi clítoris, mientras su lengua se ocupaba de mi entrada. Casi al borde luego de haberme corrido, a él no pareció costarle mucho hacer que eso sucediera de nuevo. Haciendo que mi cadera se moviera arriba y abajo contra su boca mientras terminaba recostada sobre la encimera de la cocina gimiendo y jadeando como una loca.

Sí, me estaba entregando a él por completo. ¿Pero como no hacerlo después de eso? ¿Que tipo podía hacer que te corrieras casi una vez tras otra, disfrutándolo y para nada apresurado por metértela?

Recuperando el aliento, volví a incorporarme, para encontrármelo a Emmett viéndome casi fascinado.

Poniéndome roja como un tomate, me baje de la encimera de la cocina y lo mire a los ojos esperando que el hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Besándome una vez más, el me atrajo contra sí y sus manos se las arreglaron para bajar el cierre de mi vestido y quitármelo, haciendo que este terminara en el suelo.

Lo último por irse fue mi sostén. Con apenas un movimiento de sus dedos, este fue desabrochado y removido de mis pechos en pocos segundos, dejándolo a él viéndome sin decir una palabra.

Aventurando sus dedos sobre ellos, él pellizcó uno de mis pezones mientras yo mordía mi lengua para no gemir.

-siempre has tenido unos pechos increíbles- dijo casi en un jadeo- pequeños y rosados…- el tironeó mi otro pezón y esta vez deje que un gemido escapara de mis labios. Casi de inmediato el llevo su boca hasta él y lo chupo con fuerza, mientras con su mano masajeaba el otro.

Mierda, mierda….

Retorciéndome frente a él, Emmett volvió a incorporarse y me besó haciéndome caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la nevera.

Me estremecí al sentir el metal frio sobre mi espalda y me sujete de su cuello notando que el aun estaba por completo vestido.

Con un ágil movimiento él me alzó en el aire y me colocó justo sobre su cadera, dejándome sentir como su erección no parecía poder aguantar mucho más, mientras su boca se apoderaba de la mía con desesperación, como si no fuera a volver a verme o como si no supiera si iba a tener otra oportunidad para hacer esto

Besando mi cuello y mis labios alternadamente, el empujó su cadera contra mí, adelante y atrás, poniéndome aun más caliente, si eso era posible y haciendo que comenzara a desesperarme.

-fóllame- dije esta vez sin vergüenza y con necesidad

El dejo de besarme para mirarme directo a los ojos.

-dilo otra vez

-fóllame- y casi como si un fuego se encendiera en sus ojos, el volvió a besarme con desesperación mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Ansiosa me moví contra él, y cuando finalmente lo sentí en mi entrada gemí de placer.

-¿estas tomando algo?- su voz sonó espesa y apresurada al mismo tiempo

-la píldora- dije rápidamente y comprendiendo a que se refería.

-bien- contestó

Lentamente él se introdujo en mi interior y yo me sostuve sus hombros mientras exhalaba aire con fuerza.

-ahhh- gemí al sentirlo el dolor inicial mientras él se desliaba en mi interior. Más grande de lo que recordaba.

-relájate-dijo empujando otro poco hacia adentro. Oh, ¿Cómo podía haberme olvidado de eso? ¿De como se sentía estar con él dentro de mí? De lo grande que era en comparación con los demás tipos con quienes había estado- vamos nena- me alentó

Yo mordí mis labios y lo mire a los ojos mientras el llegaba al tope para luego comenzar a retirarse lentamente.

-eso es- me felicitó para luego besarme con ganas

Respondiéndole apenas mientras sentía como el aire era cada vez más difícil de contener en mis pulmones y la molestia inicial daba paso al placer.

Oh esto se sentía de puta madre.

Cruzando mis brazos detrás de su cuello, Emmett empujo su cadera contra la mía, apretándome contra la puerta del refrigerador.

Y apenas un par de estocadas rápidas después yo me corrí de nuevo con un fuerte grito.

Emmett sonrió y entonces volvió a poner mis pies en el suelo para besarme con ganas.

-ven aquí-dijo tomando mi mano y entonces llevándome hasta la sala con él para sentarse en el sofá, esperando que yo me sentara sobre él.

Yo lo mire dudosa y mordí mis labios viendo él aun lo caliente que estaba.

Sosteniéndome del respaldo del sofá, pase mis piernas a cada uno de sus lados y entonces me deslice sobre él.

Emmett me sujeto por la cintura y me miró a los ojos con atención.

Y por alguna razón eso se sentía bien.

Moviendo mi cadera arriba y abajo, empecé a montarlo mientras él me veía fascinado, pellizcando mis pezones y empujando su cadera contra la mía.

Mierda, eso se siente muy profundo, pero aun así continuo. También estoy muy caliente, de un modo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estarlo.

Así que comienzo a montarlo, desesperada, gimiendo y sosteniéndome de sus hombros hasta que me corro.

Pero entonces él empezó a follarme rápidamente, sin darme un respiro, sin dejar que mi cuerpo dejara de temblar y haciendo que mi estomago se tensionara de nuevo.

-no te detengas- jadeo aun mirándome.

Con la boca abierta apreté sus antebrazos y me quede quieta mientras él me follaba, consiguiendo que yo volviera a correrme un minuto después.

-Dios santo…- gemí al sentir el modo en que me había venido sobre él.

Volviendo a besarlo, busque los botones de su camisa para quitársela y él me ayudaba a hacerlo.

-estas volviéndome loco- jadeo

Yo sonreí y entonces empecé a moverme sobre él una vez más gimiendo realmente caliente.

-tomándome por la cadera el comenzó a marcar el ritmo, pero entonces yo me moví más rápido, rebotando sobre su erección, gimiendo audiblemente y por demás ansiosa.

-eso es nena- él me alentó-Dios… si hazlo una vez más.

Él me observa fascinado mientras yo intento con desesperación correrme una vez más. Soltando un fuerte gemido me moví justo como mi cuerpo lo necesitaba y entonces me corrí con fuerza sintiendo como él hacía lo mismo unos segundos después con un jadeo.

Por poco desplomándome sobre él, mantuve mi cabeza apoyada contra la suya intentando regular mi respiración por unos segundos.

-eso fue bueno- dijo él

Yo le sonreí como una tonta y entonces me levante de su regazo para sentarme en el sofá junto a él, casi rendida.

Lo había sido. Más de lo que podía reconocerle.

-ni siquiera llegamos a la cama-dije conteniendo una risa.

-bueno, creo que no la necesitamos mucho ¿o sí?

Yo mordisqueé mi labio inferior. Él tenía razón. La encimera de la cocina, la nevera y el sofá de la sala habían sido más que entretenidos.

-¿aun estas caliente?- el alzó su ceja de modo provocativo

-¿tu qué crees?

-creo que aun puedo hacer que te corras un par de veces más- el sonrió como un campeón.

-no recuerdo la última vez que me haya corrido 7 veces- admití en voz alta

\- supongo que es algo bueno

Lo era. Edward nunca… ni siquiera lo había intentado, pero esto… wow, había sido como un modo por completo distinto de tener sexo.

Emmett me sonrió y acarició mi cabello.

-¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Agua o juego? ¿Hidratarte un poco?

Yo me reí nerviosamente.

-seguro

Levantandose del sofá el fue de nuevo hacia la cocina por algo de beber mientras yo me lo quedaba viendo por completo embobada con su cuerpo.

Deportista en la secundaria y ahora… ahora no perdía su tiempo tampoco con esa espalda y trasero firmes y muy entrenados.

¿Agua? Tenía sed, debía admitirlo, pero en realidad solo buscaba ganar tiempo.

¿Íbamos a hacerlo otra vez? ¿De verdad? Tal vez debería irme a casa antes de que esto se me saliera de las manos.

O tal vez debía disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera por que no volvería a hacer eso otra vez.

Dios, ¿a quien quería engañar? Después de eso, mi yo interno estaba esperando con su agenda en la mano dispuesta a darle tantos días libres como tuviera a Emmett para que volviera a cogerme de esa manera.

Emmett regreso con dos vasos con agua y me paso uno. Sintiéndome repentinamente desnuda, doble mis piernas, llevando mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y tomé el vaso con agua.

Emmett me miro divertido

-¿Qué?- pregunté

-nada- él se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá

Yo le di un buen sorbo a mi vaso y luego volví a mirarlo.

-¿siempre eres así?

Emmett me observó confundido

-¿así como?

\- con las chicas…- dije- tú haces que… ¿se corran de esa manera? ¿O solo soy yo?

-bueno, tú estabas muy caliente- dijo el sonriéndome- eso obviamente ayudó, pero creo que puedo decir que he mejorado bastante

-si, ya lo veo- contesté

El acaricio mi mejilla y me miro a los ojos de un modo caliente.

-¿Qué dices si vamos a la cama? Así te quitas las ganas de hacerlo allí

Nerviosa, yo tome otro poco de agua.

-y tal vez pueda doblar el nuevo record

-¿doblarlo?- mi piel se puso de gallina de solo imaginarlo ¿Cómo se supone que llegaría a casa después de eso?

-oh, no, tranquila- dijo con confianza y sonriéndome divertido- podemos tomárnoslo con calma esta vez sí es lo que quieres

-¿y si no es lo que quiero?

-podemos hacerlo también- contestó plantándome un beso en la boca y sujetándome por la nuca mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los míos.

Deshaciéndose rápidamente de ambos vasos, Emmett consiguió ponerme de pie e ir caminando a tientas aun besándonos hasta su alcoba.

Una cama grande y de sabanas blancas que parecia recien hecha estaba esperándonos.

Llevado por el deseo, Emmett me arrojo sobre la cama y separó mis piernas antes de volver a colocar su cabeza entre ellas.

-oh Mierda….- gemí mientras apretaba las sabanas entre mis manos

-eso es nena- Emmett me alentó antes de volver a usar su lengua sobre mi clítoris, yendo arriba y abajo rápida y repetidamente.

Y como se imaginaran, después de todo lo que habíamos hecho antes, conseguir que me corriera de nuevo fue pan comido.

Así que entonces fue mi turno de hacer algo por él.

Sentándose en la cama, yo me arrodille frente a él y lo mire a los ojos antes de empezar a tocarlo con mis manos.

Lo tienes, me dije, está bien. Solo no te pongas nerviosa y te ahogues. Ya has hecho esto un millón de veces. Bien, tal vez no tantas, pero si sabía qué hacer. El problema es que no lo había hecho con él en mucho tiempo

Yendo lento al principio, moví mis manos arriba y abajo sobre su polla y pase mi lengua por la punta.

Emmett solo me observó con su boca entreabierta y soltando jadeos cada tanto, sin decir nada, solo disfrutando del espectáculo.

Así que poco a poco empecé a introducirlo en mi boca, usando mi lengua y también mis manos para darle placer.

Apartando el cabello de mi rostro, Emmett lo sostuvo a un lado y me observó mientras se la chupaba.

Y no tarde mucho en conseguir que él se pusiera tan duro como al principio; lo cual pensé, tenía que ser algo bueno.

Yo sonreí al verlo así, mierda.

Tomándome del menton para besarme, él se incorporó en la cama, y me hizo recostarme, para luego poner una de mis piernas sobre su hombro y comenzar a follarme.

Apretando las sabanas entre mis manos, el empujo con rapidez adentro y afuera, sosteniéndome por la cadera y sin perder el ritmo.

-oh… Dios…. Emmett…- gemí

-¿más?

-si, más….- gemí viéndolo a los ojos y notando que él nunca había dejado de mirarme,

-oh, te sientes tan bien…- jadeo él, pellizcando uno de mis pezones y aun sin detenerse.

-oh Dios, Dios….

Y ahí íbamos de nuevo. ¿Cuántas iban ya? ¿8, 9?

Acto seguido, el me giro sobre las sabanas y me puso de espaldas a él, apoyada sobre mis codos y empezó a metérmela tipo perrito.

-puta madre- gemí- Emmett….

Mis piernas temblaron. Eso se sentía demasiado bien.

-hazlo para mi, una vez más- pidió

Pasando una de sus manos debajo de mi cadera, el movió sus dedos sobre mi clítoris a la par que seguía metiéndomela.

Unos segundos después, yo me corrí haciendo que el jadeara con fuerza.

-mierda…-maldijo

Su respiración era espesa y yo podía sentir como no le quedaba mucho para venirse él.

Saliéndose de mi interior, el se dejo caer en la cama y entonces yo me volví a verlo.

-ven aquí- dijo estirando su mano.

Tomándola, yo me volví y entonces lo besé.

Acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, consiguió que volviera a sentarme sobre él, pero esta vez alcanzando una profundidad que antes no había hecho en el sofá.

Abrazándolo por detrás de su cabeza, ambos nos balanceamos suave, besándonos y ya a esta altura, bastante cansados.

El mordisqueo mi cuello y yo clave mis uñas en su espalda al sentir como una vez más estaba al borde.

-si, si, si…- dijo

Yendo mas rápido ambos al mismo tiempo, yo me vine con fuerza gimiendo, mientras él lo hacia un poco después.

Dejandose caer hacia atrás, ambos terminamos sobre las sabanas, agitados y casi fascinados.

-Dios, ¿qué estuviste haciendo en estos doce años?

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza para luego abrazarme con uno de ellos mientras yo estiraba mis piernas a lo largo de la cama.

\- a que… tienes más experiencia, más… resistencia. No lo sé- contesté aun con el aliento algo entrecortado.

-¿y eso es algo malo?- el parecía confundido

-no, solo que no lo esperaba-dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-bueno, ha pasado un tiempo-admitió- he aprendido algunos trucos y he podido mejorar… mi rendimiento- yo me reí ligeramente- pero tu tampoco te has quedado atrás.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-bueno tú fuiste la que me follo a mí en el sofá, por si no lo notaste. Ansiosa, caliente y desesperada por correrte….

Yo me sonroje como una tonta y me quedé callada

-Dios… mírate… - Emmett acarició mi mejilla y sonrió- no deberías avergonzarte por eso- dijo- de hecho, deberías estar orgullosa de ello.

-¿de verdad?

-deberías poder hacer lo que quieras hacer mientras tienes sexo. No solo lo que el tipo quiera o lo que yo quiera. Si quieres algo ve por ello, pídelo y lo tendrás. Créeme a los hombres nos gusta que también las chicas tomen el control.

Yo asentí

-¿Por qué siento que pronto pareces haberte puesto mas tímida que antes de empezar?

-no lo sé

El acaricio mi cabello y dejo un beso sobre mi frente.

-eres hermosa- dijo

Yo negué con la cabeza y me cubrí los ojos.

-Dios, ven aquí-dijo tomándome por la nuca y acercándome a él para besarme con ganas. Su boca se apodero de la mía, jugueteando con su lengua y fundiéndose en un largo y profundo beso.

Su mano no desaprovecho la oportunidad para apretar mi trasero y su cadera se clavo contra la mía.

-Emmett…- lo regañé

-oh, vamos…-dijo comenzando a basar sus besos por la línea de mi mandíbula e ir descendiendo poco a poco por mi cuello.- se que aun puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

-tengo que irme

-no, no aun- insistió presionando mi trasero con ganas y metiendo sus dedos entre mis piernas para tocar mi entrada.

-mierda….

-me encanta cuando maldices-dijo dándole un ligero mordisco a mi cuello, y con ello metiendo uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

-¿si?

-si…- él sonrió y empujo hacia adentro sus dedos antes de volver a retirarlo- sobre todo cuando se que estas así de caliente y mojada.

Gimiendo audiblemente y presionando su antebrazo, Emmett sonrió y movió sus dedos más rápido aun sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

-¿vas a correrte para mí?- preguntó

-si…- gemí- si….

Abriendo mi boca gemí sin cuidado y moví mi cadera contra sus dedos.

Emmett sonrió muy satisfecho al tiempo que apresuraba sus dedos contra mi clítoris. Y se sentía tan putamente bien, incluso después de haberme corrido tantas veces….

Abriendo mis piernas y alzando mi cadera en el aire lo deje tocarme, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez.

Mierda.

Sus dedos era agiles y rápidos… mucho mejor de los que recordaba. Tanto que simplemente me entregue y me deje ir.

-oh, Dios…- jadeé y dejando mi cuerpo desplomarse contra el colchón

Emmett se rio a mi lado.

-y decías que no- me dijo

Abriendo los ojos le dedique una mirada envenenada. Se comportaba como un idiota, y aunque eso no tuviera ningún sentido, era lo que me gustaba de él.

Mierda. ¿Por qué a las chicas siempre nos gustaban los tipos malos?

-eres un peligro- le dije- de verdad que si

-¿un peligro?-dijo en tono burlón

-si, para mi salud mental y física

-bueno, eso tiene solución- dijo convencido- -¿quieres algo de comer?

-¿qué?

-¿tienes hambre? Puedo prepararnos algo de comer si quieres. Mi nevera está llena, así que puedo…

-¿que hora es?- yo lo interrumpí tomando noción entonces de que hora podía ser y de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro con él.

-el busco el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche y lo miró.

\- Son pasadas las 9¿por qué?- dijo

-mierda

Yo me incorporé en la cama, y suspiré. Era muy tarde, Dios… muy tarde

-tengo que irme- le dije comenzando a bajarme de la cama y pensando en las cosas que había traído conmigo.

Mi bolso, vestido, zapatos, chaqueta y ropa interior.

Dios, esto no sucedía cuando te acostabas en tu propio apartamento. Mientras que ahora, solo tenía que recordarlo, puesto a que no podía salir de allí sin todo eso.

-¿de verdad?- Emmett sonó desilusionado-¿no puedes quedarte?

-tengo que volver a casa yo…

-¿él esta esperándote?

-regresa mañana por la mañana- le dije- pero tengo que ir por Mac a casa de Alice, no puedo simplemente dejarlo allí toda la noche. Tengo que poner la ropa a lavar, hacer la cama e ir de compras y tengo que…

-está bien-él interrumpió mi catarata de palabras- no tienes que explicármelo

Yo lo mire apenada.

No podía quedarme, por muchos motivos, pero él tenía que entenderlo.

Levantándome de la cama finalmente, fui hasta la cocina por mi ropa y mis cosas para volver a vestirme.

Me sentí avergonzada por un momento, de estar vistiéndome en un departamento que no era el mío luego de acostarme con un tipo que no era mi prometido. ¿Era acaso una zorra? ¿Una mala persona?

Ya con la ropa puesta y terminando de ponerme los zapatos, Emmett apareció en la sala llevando solo unos pantalones de chándal y un semblante algo caído.

Oh, no hagas eso, pensé. Eres el menos indicado para sentirse mal por eso, cuando fuiste tú el que lo provocó.

Enviándole un mensaje a Alice para avisarle que estaba saliendo para allá y recoger a Mac, me dirigí a la puerta, con Emmett siguiéndome en silencio.

-yo…- dije, pero sin saber exactamente como continuar. ¿Qué era apropiado después de lo que acabábamos de hacer? No tenía idea.

-me alegra que hayas venido hoy- me dijo él- de verdad

Yo le sonreí a medias.

-si, eso fue… entretenido

Él abrió la puerta y entonces yo salí al corredor.

-te llamaré en unos días- dijo

-está bien- yo mordí mi labio inferior y lo mire a los ojos aun sin creerme todo lo que habíamos hecho apenas unas horas atrás.

Acercándose a mí, el me beso con suavidad en los labios y luego sonrió

-adiós, Rose

-Adiós, Emmett- contesté y con eso me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar por el corredor hasta llegar a los elevadores.

Ya abajo me pedí un taxi y fui a casa de Alice por Mac y luego a casa.

Cansada y con deseos solo de darme un baño e irme a la cama, al abrir la puerta me tope con lo último que esperaba encontrarme en la sala.

Edward sentado frente a la tv, con el semblante serio, aun con su traje puesto y sus maletas de viaje junto al sofá.

Oh mierda.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó

-Salí con Alice- mentí rápidamente- salimos a tomar unos tragos y a jugar al billar

-¿desde cuándo?

-¿desde cuándo qué?-dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y dejando a Mac en el suelo.

-sales, los miércoles por la noche.

-no sabía que había un día para poder salir-contesté seria

Él me miro enfadado. Dios ¿de nuevo? ¿Qué sucedía con él?

-de cualquier forma, pensé que regresarías mañana por la mañana

-¿entonces saliste a divertirte por que estaba fuera de la ciudad? ¿Sueles hacer eso?

-Salí con mi mejor amiga a un bar y a jugar billar. No entiendo que tiene de malo, Edward. Casi nunca salgo con Alice y una vez que lo hago, te molesta ¿que sucede?

-pensé que estarías en casa- dijo enojado

-¿se supone que debo quedarme en casa siempre que estas afuera de la ciudad? ¿Eso es lo que esperabas?

El no contestó

-Edward, estoy hablándote-dije yo llamando su atención

-si, es lo que pensaba-dijo serio- que regresabas del trabajo y te quedabas en casa. No que salías por ahí

-¡oh Dios! ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Salir por ahí?

-¿vas a decirme que es la primera vez que lo haces?-me acusó

-desde que Alice se casó, si.- dije- creo que recuerdas cuando fue eso ¿no?- El me observó serio- de todas formas, no entiendo de donde viene todo esto. Tú te vas de viaje, a veces hasta por cinco días seguidos y yo no te digo nada cuando regresas a casa, ni tampoco te pregunto qué haces allá además de trabajar. Por que dudo que te la pases de conferencia en conferencia, metido leyendo archivos todo el maldito día durante cinco días seguidos

Ésta vez el tampoco dijo nada. Y si, se trataba de Jessica para mí, pero no mencione su nombre.

Yo confiaba en Edward; al menos lo había hecho hasta hace un par de días atrás cuando él había comenzado a comportarse extraño y sospechoso con su teléfono y por las cosas que me habían dicho Leah y Jane en la fiesta.

Entonces note cosas que hasta entonces no había hecho sobre él.

-estoy segura de que debes divertirte también con tus colegas del trabajo. Cenar, beber, salir…- Edward siguió observándome aun sin decir palabra- y por si nunca lo notaste, nunca pregunte o dije nada al respecto. ¿Crees que debería empezar a hacerlo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-no-dijo

-bien- contesté- tú tienes tu libertad y creí que también tenía la mía.

-la tienes- dijo

Yo suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

-iré a ducharme. Estoy cansada- le dije

-Rose…

-ha sido suficiente- lo corté

Tomando a Mac en mis brazos una vez mas lo llevé a la alcoba conmigo y me quité la ropa antes de meterme a la ducha, esta vez cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de mí.

No íbamos a solucionar esto con sexo de nuevo.

Pero la pregunta seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza ¿Por qué había regresado antes a casa? Dios, justo en el día en que Emmett y yo…

Suspirando con fuerza, abrí el agua y me metí bajo la ducha, buscando calmarme y quitarme el sudor de lo que habíamos estado haciendo esa tarde.

Emmett había querido que me quedara hasta más tarde… si lo hubiera hecho todo esto con Edward habría sido aun peor.

Había sido una idiota. Nunca debería haberlo hecho. Había sido una idea estúpida.

Pero entonces Edward no habría reaccionado así. No habría visto ese lado suyo de nuevo, un lado horrible y que aunque era nuevo para mí, parecía no serlo para él.

¿Por qué era ahora así conmigo? Esto no podía ser solo por Mac o por su trabajo. Tenía que haber algo más. No habría hecho una escena como esa por nada.

No se cuento tiempo estuve bajo la ducha, sino hasta que note como la punta de mis dedos estaban arrugadas. Entonces me envolví en una toalla y regrese a la alcoba.

Edward no estaba allí, y podía escuchar la tv a todo dar desde la sala.

Quédate ahí, pensé. No quiero verte ahora.

Buscando un par de pijamas en mi armario me vestí y entonces me metí bajo las sabanas luego de acostar a Mac en su cama y apagar la luz.

Apenas un rato más tarde, escuche a Edward entrar a la habitación y meterse bajo las sabanas a mi lado en silencio. Permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados y fingiendo estar dormida, lo sentí moverse sobre la cama, hasta que finalmente se quedó de espaldas a mí, al parecer dispuesto a dormir.

.

Al otro día en el trabajo, finalmente hable con Alice, puesto que el día anterior cuando había ido a su departamento por Mac, ella estaba con Jasper y no pudimos hablar nada.

-así que ¿Cómo fue?

-bueno- dije mirando la pantalla de mi laptop y evitando verla a los ojos.

-no puedes decirme solo eso, vamos

Yo me reí

-¿acaso quieres saber todo lo que hicimos? ¿Con lujo de detalles?

-tampoco para tanto- acordó- pero si como te fue, como estuvo, como se portó el contigo

-no hay nada malo que decir. Él se portó increíble conmigo- dije con algo de pena- fue genial en… el sexo. Incluso se ofreció a prepararme algo de cenar

-no suenas muy feliz por eso- dijo mi amiga

-él cambio tanto desde que éramos adolescentes

-y si, es obvio. Creció y también tú lo hiciste- dijo ella

Yo no contesté y en su lugar volví a mirar mi computadora

-¿que sucede?

-Edward lo arruino todo cuando llegue a casa

-pensé que habías dicho que estaba de viaje y no volvía sino hasta hoy por la mañana

-regreso anoche. Estaba en la sala esperándome con cara de perro cuando yo volvía de lo de Emmett.

-oh Mierda-susurró- ¿pelearon?

-como lo hacemos usualmente.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Edward lo sabe?- yo negué- y no vas a decírselo- no era una pregunta

-no-dije rotunda- no sé qué es esto… que está sucediendo con Emmett

-¿sucediendo?- ella alzó una ceja interrogante-¿así que aun continúa?

-no tengo idea-dije.

No sabía que había sido eso a decir verdad. Había sido un revolcón, o dos mejor dicho, pero no sabía que más podía esperar de él. Para Emmett eso no se había terminado allí, no lo había dicho, pero yo lo había entendido. Para mí, por otro lado, era algo más complicado.

-Es que, desde que llego él… parece como si todo fuera cuesta abajo. Me la he pasado discutiendo con Edward, el duerme en el sofá, viaja por trabajo y me hace escenas de celos… y detesta a MAC, por no decir menos.

-suena como si Emmett hubiera llegado en el momento justo- dijo mi amiga como si eso le pareciera demasiado raro como para que fuera una coincidencia

-¿estás diciendo que él generó todo esto?

-bueno, él te regalo a MAC- apuntó

-si, pero no había forma de que el supiera que Edward detestaba a los perros, ni siquiera yo lo sabia

-digamos que tuvo "suerte" con esa entonces- dijo seria ¿Qué hay de la fiesta en la empresa de Edward?

-él fue quien compro la acciones y se hizo socio mayoritario de la empresa

-¿justo en la misma que trabaja tu prometido?

-dijo que le habían ofrecido el trato un par de meses antes de la boda, y que por eso había venido antes a la ciudad, luego solo se quedo para la boda.

-ajamm…

-Alice, no estoy mintiendo, eso fue lo que él dijo-de pronto sonó como si yo lo estuviera defendiendo.

-bien, le preguntare a Jasper. Si fue así, él debe saber algo- me dijo- Pero aun así tienes que admitir que todo esto parece demasiado como para haber sucedido solo por casualidad.

-lo sé.

Si, lo había pensado un millón de veces .pero entonces ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me había buscado antes?

Había tenido 12 años para hacerlo, podría haber aparecido incluso antes de que yo conociera a Edward, o cuando recién comenzábamos a salir, y haberme convencido de que lo dejara para volver con él.

Pero tal vez entonces él estaría saliendo con alguien más, tal vez ni siquiera le importaba donde o con quien estuviera yo.

Pero ahora en cambio, habíamos tenido la puta mala suerte de que su primo se casara con mi mejor amiga, volviendo a unir nuestras vidas de nuevo.

* * *

 **Supongo que este es mi regalo de año nuevo para ustedes. Jajaja**

 **Se que es aun un día antes, pero en fin, espero que cuente como tal.**

 **Me he tardado, pero bien, últimamente vienen siendo capítulos muy largos. Dios, parece que no pudiera resumir nada. Solo seguir agregando y agregando.**

 **Y también he agregado varios capítulos más al cortar pedazos acá y allá y teniendo ideas nuevas.**

 **En fin, es un capitulo bastante explicito en su mayoría, así que para aquellas morbosas que lo disfruten! Ajajjaja pero al final he puesto un poco mas de otras cosas para tratar de balancearlo.**

 **Próximamente y ya que este par ha comenzado con sus aventuras, no esperen que esto se detenga. Rose misma se ha dado cuenta de que eso no va a ser cosa de simplemente una vez, así que varios capítulos subidos de tono le siguen a este.**

 **Bien, espero sus reviews!**

 **Saludos a todas y que comiencen este nuevo año con todo!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	12. Encuentros furtivos

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Encuentros furtivos**

Dándome cuenta inevitablemente de que no había forma de que eso hubiera terminado allí, intenté convencerme a mi misma de que si veía a Emmett una o dos veces más, no estaría mal.

Era una estupidez, pero tal vez solo quería alguien que me prestara atención y me quisiera, al menos un poco, y no solo peleara conmigo.

Y por supuesto, tampoco pude evitar pensar en lo que habría sido de su vida en todo el tiempo en que nos habíamos visto. Él me había contado un poco: sobre su tío y el cambio en su carrera en la universidad y lo que lo llevo a su actual trabajo, pero no sabía nada sobre su vida amorosa.

Y si bien el tampoco sabía demasiado sobre la mía, al manos sabía que estaba con Edward. Yo por otro lado, no tenía idea de nada sobre él. Al volver a vernos solo lo habría tratado con desprecio al considerarlo como un mujeriego, probablemente por despecho por lo que había sucedido entre nosotros antes, pero no sabía si es que continuaba siéndolo.

Si folla así tiene que serlo, dijo mi voz interior. No hay manera de que un tipo pueda cogerte de esa manera sin que haya estado con muchas chicas y tenga experiencia.

De cualquiera manera, eso ahora era beneficioso para mí.

Sin importar con cuantas hubiera salido o se hubiera acostado, nada de eso había sucedido mientras estaba conmigo, y era su vida después de todo.

Yo tampoco había estado precisamente solo con él y Edward, pero eso tampoco importaba ahora.

Y claro, decir que no había continuado caliente por el resto de la semana, si, esa se iría junto con la pila de mentiras que había estado acumulando desde que Emmett había aparecido.

Y de verdad, lo digo en serio, estaba caliente. Y no solo, como… solo cuando recordaba lo que él me había hecho, algo que mi cabeza parecía tener en modo replay cada vez que tenía un descanso del trabajo y podía pensar en lo que sea. Eso aparecía.

Y eso nunca antes me había pasado. Nunca.

Ni siquiera con él, cuando éramos unos críos. Ni mucho menos con Edward.

Sexo, eso parecía ser lo único en mi cabeza, además del trabajo, comer y Mac

No con cualquiera, sino con él. Más sexo, o el mismo, daban igual. Solo quería eso.

Así que cuando el volvió a mandarme mensajes un par de días después de eso, yo le contesté más que animada. Compartiéndole incluso un par de fotos de Mac conmigo, las cuales él adoró.

Y por supuesto, no perdió su oportunidad para decirme una o dos cosas subidas de tono, a las cuales yo solo le respondí con emoticones con carita ruborizada o guiñándole un ojo. Pero no hubo más cosas explicitas como las que me había enviado antes.

Tal vez solo bajo un cambio, me dije. Se tranquilizó, y eso no tenía por qué ser algo malo.

Y casi como si Emmett pareciera tener un lector de mentes o algo parecido, apareció por mi trabajo cuatro días después del "revolcón inicial".

Había visto como mis empleadas pasaban frente a mi puerta una tras otra en cuanto el reloj marco la 1. Todas se iban a almorzar, mientras yo acomodaba mi último pilón de muestras para la boda de los Denali para revisar que todo estuviera disponible para esa fecha.  
Tecleando en mi computadora rápidamente la dirección del florista le escribí un mail para consultarle sobre las orquídeas blancas que Victoria había pedido para los centros de mesa. Acabando de escribirlo, presione el botón de enviar y dos segundos después mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
Buscándolo rápidamente sobre mi escritorio, mire la pantalla y casi automáticamente una sonrisa apareció en mi boca al ver que se trataba de Emmett.  
-hola preciosa- dijo en cuando le di al botón de contestar  
\- Emmett- dije tratando de contener las mariposas que habían comenzado a aparecer en mi estomago.  
-¿por qué no sales de tu oficina y te llevo a almorzar?  
\- ¿como sabes que estoy en mi oficina?  
\- trabajas sin descanso, nena, te conozco  
Yo hice una mueca ante su comentario. No era el primero en decírmelo, pero el hecho de que fuera él quien lo decía, quien había vuelto a mi vida hacia tan poco tiempo me puso a pensar en cuando tiempo pasaba en mi oficina últimamente.  
-¿qué hay de Mac?  
-¿se portara muy mal si lo dejas en la oficina por un rato?  
Yo mire hacia mi estante y lo vi profundamente dormido hecho una bolita sobre su cama.  
-supongo que no- dije.  
-bien, entonces toma tu abrigo y sal afuera que estoy esperándote  
-¿de verdad?  
-si  
-¿y si decía que no?  
\- puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero  
Yo me reí como una tonta y negué con la cabeza. Eso ya lo sabía.  
\- en un minuto te veo- dije y entonces colgándole el teléfono.  
Tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, tome mi abrigo, mis llaves y mi teléfono y salí de mi oficina, dejando la puerta cerrada solo por si Mac llegaba a despertarse.  
Solo por si a caso le escribí a Alice diciendo que saldría a almorzar y pidiéndole que le echara un ojo a Mac en cuanto regresara de su reunión si yo no volvía antes que ella.  
Pasando frente a un espejo me puse mi abrigo y lo abroche casualmente mientras acomodaba mi cabello tratando de sentirme un poco más segura.  
Afuera la imagen que estaba esperándome estaba muy lejos de lo que había imaginado. Un Emmett con jeans oscuros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero marrón llevando el cabello algo desarreglado hicieron que las mariposas volvieran a aparecer e incluso se movieran algo más abajo hacia mi entrepierna.  
Mierda. ¿tenia que verse tan bien?  
Dedicándome una sonrisa de ganador camino hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios al tiempo que me sujetaba por la cintura  
\- me alegra verte- dijo en cuanto sus labios se separaron de los míos  
\- a mi también- dije algo sorprendida ante su saludo.  
-¿vamos?- el me ofreció su brazo para que yo lo tomara  
-¿a dónde vamos?  
\- a un sitio aquí cerca -dijo - ya lo veras.  
Caminando junto a él, trataba de calmar mi ansiedad mientras pensaba a donde podíamos estar yendo.  
Dios es solo un almuerzo, me dije. Aunque mi cabeza solo estaba recordando una y otra vez la última vez que nos habíamos visto y todas las posturas en las que habíamos terminado follando.  
Seis calles más tarde nos detuvimos frente al Four Seasons.  
-¿tienen buenos almuerzos aquí?  
El sonrió y me arrastro con él hacia adentro, donde un enorme y lujoso lobby recibía a quienes buscaban hospedaje.  
-Emmett...- lo llame al ver que nos dirigimos a los ascensores  
\- no lo sé- dijo- aunque si tienen servicio a la habitación, así que podremos comprobarlo.  
Mi boca se abrió al comprender a que se refería. No íbamos a comer, o al menos no estábamos allí para eso precisamente.  
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a nosotros y yo me deje arrastrar por Emmett hacia el interior viendo como presionaba el número del piso al que nos dirigíamos.  
-¿no... No vamos a registrarnos?  
-me tome la libertad de hacerlo antes de pasar por ti- dijo enseñándome la tarjeta de su habitación.  
Oh. Así que él lo había planeado todo. Follar, comer... la ansiedad comenzó a embargarme y mis piernas se apretaron entre sí casi como reflejo ante la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder.  
Notando lo que me estaba pasando, Emmett dio un paso hacia mí y acaricio mi mejilla aun sin quitar sus ojos de encima mío.  
Y sin siquiera darme tiempo a decir algo él me beso con energía, empujando mi espalda contra la pared del ascensor. Sujetándome de su cuello le respondí con ganas poniéndome muy caliente casi instantáneamente.

Bajando sus manos rápidamente Emmett tocó mis pechos rápidamente aun sobre mi blusa y entonces el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

El suspiró con fuerza al separarse de mí y me tomó de la mano para arrastrarme hacia el corredor con él en busca de nuestra habitación.

Ya adentro, él cierra la puerta y me acorrala contra la pared de espaldas, presionando su erección contra mi trasero mientras sus manos tocan mis pechos aun por encima de mi blusa.

-Dios- jadea levando sus manos hasta mis pantalones para desbotonarlos- adoro como te ves con pantalones nena, de verdad que sí, pero deberías dejar de usarlos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte riendo.

-porque me toma más tiempo desnudarte-dijo y finalmente desabotonándolos para tirar de ellos hacia abajo rápidamente y casi de inmediato también mis bragas- las faldas son mucho más practicas- dijo acariciando mi trasero y luego volviéndose para besarme en la mejilla.

Su erección saliente empujo contra mí y el subió su mano hasta mis pechos para hacer mi blusa a un lado quitando los botones del pecho y moviendo mi sostén para pellizcar mis pezones.

-me tienes como una maldita piedra- jadeo sobre mi oído- 5 minutos, y me tienes así

-supongo que eso no ha cambiado

-no- dijo orgulloso- aun me pones tan caliente como un adolescente- admitió dándole un último tirón a mi pezones y entonces desbrochando sus pantalones con urgencia.

Sosteniéndome de la pared con una mano intente terminar de quitarme la blusa mientras él se deshacía de sus pantalones.

Recibiendo un golpe en mi trasero el me tomó por la cadera con una mano mientras con la otra se deslizaba en mi interior.

-oh, Dios santo….- gemí

Sin perder el tiempo, él empujo adentro y afuera, rápidamente aun con su rostro junto al mío.

-oh, si…- gemí

-¿si? ¿Eso te gusta, no?- jadeo el apartándose de mi cuerpo y tomando impulso al apoyarse contra la pared, con ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Eso se sentía de puta madre.

-vamos, nena…- me alentó- quiero que te corras…- él me embistió rápidamente y sin parar mientras dejaba otro chirlo sobre mi trasero.

Yo gemí al sentir el picor.

-eso es bueno- dije

Automáticamente el me dio otro y yo gemí como respuesta.

-maldita sea- jadeo él volviendo a poner sus manos en mi cadera y entonces dando lentas estocadas hasta el fondo.

Para la cuarta yo me corrí con un fuerte quejido y Emmett retomó su ritmo rápido de antes volviéndome loca.

-maldición, nena-jadeo- estas tan putamente estrecha…ahhh

Presionando mis manos contra la pared frente a mí, el volvió una de sus manos hasta mi pecho izquierdo y lo apretó aun sin dejar de moverse.

-mierda…

Rápido y conciso él se movió y entonces yo me vine con fuerza una vez más.

Volteándome, casi desesperado, me puso nuevamente de frente a él y me beso con ganas mientras sus manos terminaban de desvestirme.

Con la blusa y las bragas fuera de su camino, Emmett tironeo de mis pantalones hacia abajo, pero sin poder quitármelos del todo.

Dando pequeños pasos, puesto que es todo lo que mi poca ropa me permitía, llegamos al sofá que había en la habitación y él me sentó sobre uno de sus lados aun besándome mientras terminaba de quitarme los pantalones y también se deshacía de los suyos.

Sin dudarlo, y ya con mis bragas fuera de su camino dirigió su cabeza entre medio de mis piernas y comenzó a complacerme con su lengua y sus dedos.

Dios santo, ¿Cómo mierda había aprendido a hacer eso? Moviendo sus dedos en mi interior de un modo que nadie me había hecho antes, ni siquiera yo misma. Tocando un punto que se sentía increíble y que conseguía hacer que yo terminara tan rápido….

Sonriendo al ver que yo me había corrido una vez más, él se incorporó y me beso con ganas antes de introducirse una vez más en mi interior.

-oh mierda- gruñó embistiendo rápidamente contra mi centro.

Sosteniéndome de su antebrazo, yo gemí y lo mire a los ojos mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo.

-un vez más- pidió- por mi…

Yo asentí con la cabeza y moví mi cadera contra la suya mientras Emmett apresuraba sus movimientos.

Dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerré mis ojos y abrí mi boca ya gimiendo a todo dar

-si, si, Ohhh justo así…. Más…

Sin detenerse, Emmett me follo con energía hasta que yo finalmente me corrí con un fuerte grito y él me siguió unos segundos después.

Sonriéndole, yo me incorporé del sofá y le di un beso en los labios.

\- Dios santo, nena- jadeo en tanto me devolvía el beso- eso fue…

-¿bueno?

-increíble- yo le sonreí satisfecha. También lo había sido para mí.- ¿quieres que ordenemos la comida?

-oh, ¿así que vamos a comer de verdad?

-bueno, no te saque de la oficina solo para hacer esto, aunque es lo que parece hasta ahora- dijo serio- al menos tengo que darte algo que reponga tus energías

Yo me reí y mordí mis labios mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Levantándose de mi lado, él fue por el teléfono de la habitación y marco un par de números en tanto regresaba conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- preguntó mientras aguardaba que lo atendieran del otro lado de la línea.

-una ensalada- dije- con papas fritas

-bien- dijo- ordenare lo mismo. ¿Para beber?

-jugo de naranja o limonada

Emmett sonrió y entonces ordenó nuestro almuerzo, agradeciéndole al quien lo atendió del otro lado de la línea antes de cortar.

-bien, tendremos nuestra comida en media hora- me dijo

\- está bien- yo le sonreí

-¿alguna idea de que podemos hacer hasta que llegue?- él levantó una ceja, viéndose increíblemente irresistible.

-¿jugar a las cartas?

Emmett rio divertido

-¿tienes un mazo de cartas contigo? Porque yo no.

-no- dije poniéndole mi mejor cara de perrito

-bien, supongo que tendremos que hacer otra cosa- yo lo observé con atención -¿Qué tal si nos ejercitamos un poco más?- dijo con voz picara- en la cama tal vez…

-suena bien- acordé

Volviendo a besarme Emmett me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta la cama.

Donde obviamente comenzamos de nuevo.

Esta vez, yo se la chupe a él viéndolo a los ojos, poniéndolo tan duro como yo quería mientras escuchaba mi teléfono sonar de fondo.

Mierda. No me había ido por tanto tiempo.

-déjalo- pidió él haciendo que me incorporara en la cama y comenzando a besarme- cuando comamos iras por el

-¿y si es algo urgente?

-solo ha sonado dos veces- dijo besando mi cuello y consiguiendo que me sentara sobre él antes que de que yo lo montara- ahora vamos, mueve tu lindo trasero

Yo me reí

-pervertido- dije

El sonrió y me dio un chirlo en la cola.

Sosteniéndome de sus hombros yo me reí y comencé entonces a moverme arriba y abajo sobre él, haciendo que su polla fuera tan profundo como yo quería.

Oh puta madre… ¿por se sentía tan bien esa posición con él?

Y claro, antes de darme cuenta, Emmett había conseguido que yo me corriera otras 4 veces más, ayudándose con sus dedos en el proceso.

Y si no hubiera sido por que la comida afuera de nuestra puerta nos hubiera interrumpido, probablemente habríamos seguido por otro rato.

Bajándose rápidamente de la cama y yendo al cuarto de baño por una toalla, Emmett se la puso y fue a abrir la puerta.

Afuera un muchacho con un carrito tenia nuestra comida servida en bandejas.

Entrándola apenas a nuestro cuarto, Emmett lo despidió de allí y arrastro el carro con comida hasta los pies de la cama, donde estaba yo esperándolo, medio cubierta entre las sabanas.

Quitándose una vez más la bata, él se subió a la cama, y me beso con ganas.

-terminemos con esto- dijo quitándome las sabanas de encima, y metiendo una de sus manos entremedio de mis piernas- quiero que te corras un par de veces más antes de devolverte al trabajo.

-vas a devolverme exhausta

-pero muy satisfecha- él me sonrió

Separando una vez más mis piernas, Emmett tocó mis pliegues antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en mi interior y yo dejara caer mi cabeza hacia atrás

-eso es- dijo él y entonces comenzando a follarme con sus dedos.

Me vine dos veces de esa manera y la tercera fue con él dentro de mí, puesto que Emmett aun no se había corrido. Así que él simplemente me follo, conmigo recostada sobre la cama, mis piernas sobre uno de sus hombros, y se vino en mi interior, casi al mismo tiempo que yo.

Tras descansar unos minutos sobre la cama, Emmett se levanto y trajo nuestra comida a la cama para que pudiéramos comer.

No recuerdo la última vez que hubiera hecho eso con alguien. Con él, sin embargo, me gustó.

Emmett me dio algunas papas en la boca y yo otras a él entre carcajadas y miradas seductoras.

Esta era solo la segunda vez que follabamos, aunque habían pasado otras cosas antes entre nosotros; como en mi oficina, el estacionamiento o en la fiesta de la empresa de Edward, que ahora era donde casualmente donde trabajaba él también

¿Sería mucho hacer esto? Bien, no es como si apenas nos hubiéramos conocido, pero tal vez si era algo que haces con tu pareja después de un tiempo y no con cualquiera o no con alguien con quien estas teniendo una aventura.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó él viéndome comer con energía mi ensalada

-está muy buena la verdad

El sonrió

-es cierto. Supongo que al final comer y… follar aquí ha salido bien después de todo- yo negué con la cabeza mientras continuaba comiendo -tal vez la próxima podamos probar otro sitio, o... finalmente dejes que yo te cocine

¿Próxima vez?

Tan solo al escucharlo decir eso, mi muy pervertida cabeza no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería eso. Donde lo haríamos, cómo, cuantas veces haría que me corriera y cómo…

Y por supuesto, todas esas ideas sonaban demasiado bien como para rechazarlas.

-¿quieres cocinarme?

-¿Por qué no?

Yo me encogí de hombros sin saber que decirle. Nunca me habían ofrecido eso. Ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido, incluso él, doce años atrás, tampoco lo había hecho. Supongo que eso demostraba cuanto había cambiado.

¿Sería tan bueno como en la cama? Bueno, supongo que no andaría alardeando de no hacerlo.

Pasando un dedo por mis labios el limpio los restos de ensalada que había en él y luego se lo llevo a su boca para chuparlo.

Oh puta madre, no empecemos de nuevo.

A lo lejos, mi teléfono volvió a sonar y yo bufé.

-atiéndelo después- dijo él y yo le hice caso.

Demasiado hambrienta y ahora más que había gastado bastante energía, me centre en mi comida y en disfrutarla.

Para cuando terminamos todo, Emmett regreso todos los platos de regreso al carrito y se tumbo en la cama a mi lado aun desnudo, pero cubierto con las sabanas.

Por un par de minutos nos quedamos así, sin decir nada. Solo en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro, probablemente cada uno pensando cosas diferentes sobre ello, hasta que él finalmente decidió romper el silencio.

-¿aun tienes esos aretes de plata?  
-¿cuales aretes?  
-esos que nunca te quitabas de las orejas cuando estábamos saliendo. Los redondos  
Yo tuve que pensarlo por un segundo antes de darme cuenta de a cuáles se refería.  
-ahhh, esos- contesté- supongo, deben estar en alguna parte. Llevo mucho tiempo sin usarlos.  
-lo note-dijo él- ahora veo que te gustan más las piedras o las perlas  
-así es  
-pero siguen siendo pequeños-agrego  
-bueno, nunca me han gustado los pendientes grandes. No son precisamente lo más práctico que hay y son más fáciles de perder.  
Él sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.  
-¿a qué viene todo esto, de cualquier forma?  
-nada. Sólo recordé ese detalle.- admitió siempre que pienso en ti te recuerdo con esos pendientes... el cabello corto- el acaricio el mío al borde de mi mejilla, que era más o menos por donde mi cabello llegaba en ese entonces.- y esos ojos azules que aún me hacen creer que no hay nada más hermoso en el mundo.  
Sin palabras, así fue como me quede al oír eso último. Era demasiado.  
Viendo a Emmett a los ojos noté que no lo había dicho buscando llamar mi atención o de exagerar. Lo había dicho en serio, y eso es lo que sentía.  
Mierda. Era demasiado.  
Demasiado para ser tan pronto, y para sólo tratarse de sexo.  
Y casi como si hubiera sido salvada por la campana mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. De nuevo  
Eran mensajes. Más de uno.  
Buscando con la vista donde había acabado mi bolso, lo vi a los pies del sofá de la sala.  
-¿tienes que atenderlo?- pregunto Emmett  
\- debe ser Alice- dije y entonces tomando noción otra vez de la realidad.  
¿cuanto tiempo llevaba allí adentro? ¿Cuanto había pasado?  
\- bueno lleva sonando un rato- dijo  
\- lo sé- acordé. Ya lo había dejado pasar mientras estábamos follando, pero ya no podía seguir ignorándolo. En algún momento tendría que regresar al trabajo.  
De mala gana y quitándome las sábanas de encima, me puse de pie y fui en busca de mi bolso.  
Emmett solo se me quedo viendo desde la cama como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Suertudo.  
Ya con mi teléfono en las manos me quedé pasmada al ver la hora.  
4:30 pm  
Había estado encerrada en esa habitación de hotel con Emmett desde hacía casi dos horas. Dos horas enteras y en las que no me había preocupado por absolutamente nada más.  
Desbloqueando rápidamente la pantalla vi las llamadas y mensajes perdidos.  
4 de Alice, 2 de Emma y uno de Edward.

 **"Está bien, cuidaré a Mac hasta que vuelvas. Con quién vas a almorzar a esta hora de cualquier modo?"** \- Alice

 **"Ya llegué a la oficina. Mac estaba durmiendo como un angelito. Nada de qué preocuparse"-** Alice

 **"Hola Rose, quería saber si aún vas a reunirte con los Johnson hoy por la tarde. Llamaron para confirmar, pero como no estabas aquí no pude responder más que sí. Llámame en cuanto leas esto"** \- Emma

 **"¿Rose dónde estás? Son pasadas las 4 y Emma está como loca tratando de localizarte por la cita de esta tarde. ¿Vas a llegar o quieres que me haga cargo yo?"-** Alice

 **"Mi vuelo acaba de aterrizar. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa"** \- Edward

 **"Rose, por favor llámame. Falta menos de una hora para la reunión y no podré cancelar después de eso sino llegas a venir. Sólo hazme saber que hacer** \- Emma

 **"¿Con quién te fuiste a almorzar? ¿O es más que eso? Dios santo, solo trae tu trasero a la oficina antes de las 5 y luego me dirás lo que paso-** Alice

-¿todo está bien? - pregunto Emmett.  
-no- dije abrumada por no haberme dado cuenta de la hora y todo el desastre que había causado al haberme ido con él sin pensar en otra cosa. Mierda  
-¿tienes que irte?  
-si- contesté al tiempo que arrojaba mi teléfono de regreso a mi bolso y comenzaba a recoger mi ropa del suelo.  
-¿es urgente?- el solo se sentó en la cama pero aún manteniéndose tranquilo.  
\- olvide que tenía una reunión- dije poniéndome de nuevo las bragas y luego mi sostén.  
\- así que era eso  
Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras volvía mi blusa al frente y me metí en ella otra vez.  
-Lo siento- se disculpó  
-¿por qué?  
-por traerte aquí sin previo aviso. De haber sabido que tenías una reunión, te habría recogido después del trabajo en lugar de a mediodía  
-yo debería haber sabido que tenía una reunión- me excuse- así que también es mi culpa.  
Emmett me sonrió con complicidad.  
Finalmente metiéndome en mis pantalones, busqué mis zapatos por el suelo.  
-El sofá-dijo él. Entonces lo recordé. Había sido entonces cuando me los había quitado, temiendo hincar uno de mis tacones en su pecho o espalda.  
Yendo en busca de estos, escuche a Emmett incorporarse de la cama y comenzar a vestirse igual que yo.  
-¿vas a irte también?- pregunté intrigada.  
Dos minutos atrás parecía no tener más a donde ir y ahora en cambio, parecía tener prisa por salir de allí.  
-no tengo porqué quedarme- admitió- alquile esta habitación para venir aquí contigo. No tendría mucho sentido quedarme aquí solo, y no sería igual de entretenido.  
-Lo siento- dije  
-No lo hagas-me reprendió mientras se incorporaba de la cama para abrocharse lo de pantalones - Fueron dos horas increíbles  
-es cierto- acordé  
\- ahora, al menos déjame acompañarte al trabajo- insistió- y si alguien se atreve a culparte asumiré por completo la responsabilidad por tu ausencia.  
\- Emmett no tienes que...  
\- quiero hacerlo- dijo-así que acaba de vestirte y nos iremos antes de que llegues tarde a tu reunión  
-Esta bien- respondí como una niña buena y obediente. Emmett me sonrió satisfecho.  
Ya vestida de nuevo, arregle rápidamente mi cabello frente a uno de los espejos de la habitación y espere que Emmett acabara de arreglarse.  
20 minutos, es todo lo que tenía para llegar a tiempo. 15 si iba a tener que excusarme por mi desaparición y ponerme al tanto de los últimos detalles de la boda antes que los novios llegaran.  
Y no eran más de diez calles las que teníamos que andar. Tomar un taxi solo nos quitaría tiempo, así que ya fuera del hotel ambos prácticamente corrimos de regreso a mi oficina, riendo y esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.  
Despidiéndose con un rápido beso y prometiendo llamar más tarde, Emmett me dejó en la puerta de mi oficina.  
Adentro, Alice estaba esperándome de brazos cruzados y con el semblante preocupado.  
\- un almuerzo de dos horas- dijo mirando rápidamente sobre mi hombro hacia afuera donde Emmett aún estaba parado.- ahora entiendo porque te tomaste tu tiempo- ella sonrió con picardía desvaneciendo su enfado por un momento y moviendo su mano para saludar a Emmett.  
Yo cerré mis ojos y negué con la cabeza sintiéndome un tonta.  
\- ¿llegaron ya los Johnson?  
\- aún no. Pero Emma está a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa- Alice se rió- la mandé por un café para que se calmara.  
\- lo siento. De verdad se me pasó.  
\- si imagino que lo último que tenías en mente era esta reunión durante tu "almuerzo" con Emmett  
\- Alice...  
\- ¿comiste algo al menos?  
\- ¿tanto se nota?- ella me sonrió  
\- estás sonrojada- dijo  
\- bueno, he venido casi corriendo hasta aquí. Creo que es normal que este sonrojada  
\- y tú cabello por mucho que trataste de arreglarlo se ve como si te acabarán de dar una buena follada  
\- Alice, por dios- jadee al tiempo que me pasaba las manos por el pelo tratando de alisarlo. No podía decir eso frente a las chicas, no, ellas no podían saber lo mío con Emmett, puesto que la mayoría de ella conocía a Edward y sabía que estábamos comprometidos.  
\- ¿Acaso vas a decirme que eso no fue lo que hiciste?  
\- también almorcé- me justifique  
\- ¿donde te llevó?  
\- la 8va y la 16- contesté evitando decir en voz alta el nombre del hotel.  
\- Al menos tiene buen gusto  
Yo mordí mis labios y negué con la cabeza. Lo tenía, pero ese no era el punto.  
-¿como está Mac?  
-genial. Ni notó que te habías ido.  
-¿ya está todo listo para la reunión?  
-todo está en tu oficina.  
-buen. Genial. Supongo que solo queda esperar que lleguen los novios  
-¿te lo pasaste bien?  
Si. Ella no iba a dejármelo pasar.  
-si- dije con una sonrisa que no había forma que pudiera disimular.  
-supongo que no puedo odiarlo por haberte llevado entonces.  
-tampoco tienes por qué quererlo  
-siempre y cuando no te lastime... Estará a salvo  
Yo me reí con ganas y entonces ambas fuimos a mi oficina para prepararnos. Le pedí a Alice que se quedara conmigo, en caso de que se me pasara algún detalle por alto. Sobre todo considerando que no había tenido mi cabeza precisamente en el trabajo en las últimas horas.

.

Quería sentirme culpable, pero por alguna razón no conseguía hacerlo del todo.

Sabía que estaba mal que le mintiera a Edward, pero él ni siquiera parecía siquiera sospechar que yo pudiera estar haciendo algo como eso. Mientras que yo, me había colado en sus emails una par de noches después mientras él dormía y había visto muchos de ellos, entre él y la tal Jessica.

Al principio me había dicho que no podía haber nada allí. Que lo más probable es que solo se tratara de trabajo, reuniones, y esas cosas, al menos eso es lo que cualquiera pensaría al leer los asuntos de los mails, pero su contenido era bastante diferente.

En los primeros cinco o seis todo hablaba de trabajo, por lo que me dije que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme; pero al llegar a los más recientes, comencé a ver hacia el final de cada texto, varios comentarios subidos de tono e insinuaciones que me dejaron con la boca abierta.

Que le dijera cosas como esa no significaba que se la estuviera follando, pensé. Pero claramente era su intención.

Mierda.

Maldito Edward.

Tratando de cubrir mis huellas, desmarque los emails que había leído, cerré su cuenta de mail y borre el historial de su computadora para luego dejar su laptop de nuevo en su sitio, justo como la había encontrado.

Entonces había estado más sorprendida y enojada como para hacer algo, así que me había ido a la cama, como si no hubiera visto nada. Aunque claro, no debería haberlo visto desde un principio, ya que se trataban de sus cosas personales, pero yo había estado tan harta de toda esa situación, que no lo había tolerado más.

Dios ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto la novia insegura que revisa las cosas de su novio esperando que este no la este engañando? Al parecer desde que había reconocido a la posible amenaza en la fiesta de su empresa metida en un vestido apretado y captando los ojos de todos los hombres.

Claro que esos emails, no significaban que hubiera pasado algo específicamente. Tal vez no aun, o tal vez si había sucedido, pero ninguno de los dos se había referido sobre ello vía email.

De cualquier manera, me detuve ahí. No quería buscar más, porque no sabía si quería saber más. Nunca pensé que él haría algo como eso, pero tal vez me había equivocado. O tal vez el solo estaba jugando con ella, pero sin llegar demasiado lejos.

Y si yo no hubiera hecho lo que había hecho con Emmett para entonces, probablemente habría hecho una escena y habríamos terminado si él admitía en mi cara que se había acostado con otra.

Sin embargo, y como no podía estar segura de ello, iba a seguir dándole el beneficio de la duda mientras por mi parte tenia sexo desenfrenado con mi ex novio de la secundaria.

Si, debería de haberme sentido horrible, pero no lo hacía.

Era casi, como si estuviéramos en un empate, aunque fuera solo yo la única que lo sabía.

El problema era ahora…. Quien iba a ser el primero en romperlo.

Y claro, cuando él me escribió al trabajo diciendo que esa tarde tenía un vuelo a Chicago y que no estaría en casa para cuando yo llegara, todo mi enojo y celos volvieron a aparecer.

Estaría con ella, Jessica.

Con la misma que había estado escribiéndose seguramente desde que había regresado a casa la semana anterior, más que pendiente de su celular.

Hecha una bola de ira de tan solo recordar eso mensajes entre ellos dos, tome mi teléfono y llamé a Emmett.

-hola- contestó él del otro lado de la línea

-hola-dije intentando sonar seductora, aunque en realidad estaba cabreada

-Rose- el sonrió audiblemente- me alegra que llames

-¿podemos vernos hoy?

-seguro- el sonó algo sorprendido. Tal vez porque hasta ahora yo nunca había tomado la iniciativa a la hora de vernos, y en su lugar, me había dejado llevar por él.

-¿a qué hora estas en casa?

-como a las 6-respondió

-bien, te veré allí

-bien-dijo- ¿quieres que pase a buscarte o…?

-no, está bien- yo solté una risa al notar que él estaba tratando de ser amable mientras yo solo quería sentir sus manos sobre mi-solo espérame con una copa de vino

-eso haré- el rió-

-¿crees que pueda llevar a Mac?

-seguro, tráelo- dijo él- nos vemos luego nena

-nos vemos, Emmett- dije y con eso colgué.

Ahora sintiéndome más ansiosa que enfadada, fui hasta mi pequeño armario ubicado en mi oficina y busque el vestido que había dejado allí en caso de urgencias. Es decir, en caso de tener una cena o evento y no llegar a casa a cambiarme.

Era un vestido rojo o más bien dicho, una de color borgoña. Si, nada poco llamativo, pero tampoco era demasiado atrevido. Un escote regular que no exhibía demasiado y un par de cintas que lo mantenían atado en la cintura.

Necesitaba ese vestido. Necesitaba verme sexy y que Emmett me viera de ese modo. Que me follara como lo había hecho en el hotel la semana anterior, y que hiciera que dejara de pensar en Edward de una buena vez.

Sabiendo que faltaba solo una hora hasta que pudiera irme y que Emmett ya estuviera en su departamento, me cambie y arregle el cabello intentando apaciguar la ansiedad y los nervios.

Dios ¿Por qué me ponía de esa manera? ¿Por qué solo él conseguía ponerme así de nerviosa?

Sentada de regreso en mi escritorio y haciendo tiempo contestando emails y demás cosas, Alice entró en mi oficina, dedicándome una cara bastante sorprendida.

-¿tienes una reunión de la que no me enteré?

-¿qué? No yo….- ella me miró esperando que continuara hablando- voy a ver a… después del trabajo y mi ropa…

Ahí está. Tartamudeando una vez más. De nuevo parecía una chiquilla de 15 años.

-¿tu ropa no te gustaba?

Yo suspiré y negué con la cabeza sintiéndome una tonta

-ey Rose, está bien- ella sonrió y se acercó a mí para poner una mano sobre mi hombro- no estoy juzgándote. Lo sabes.

Yo asentí

-solo me sorprendió verte tan arreglada de pronto. –Ella se rió- supongo que olvide lo que era cuando recién comienzas algo con alguien. Tú sabes, los nervios, el arreglarse tanto….

-tu sigues arreglándote- apunté

-pero no así- ella rió- ya estoy casada, pero claro, eso no es una excusa. Lo hago, pero no del mismo modo que cuando estaba tratando de conquistar a Jasper.

-no estoy tratando de conquistar a nadie-admití, aunque en cuanto eso salió de mi boca sonó como una mentira por algún motivo.

No se trataba de conquistar a Emmett o no. Tal vez solo de querer agradarle. Pero era algo que yo ya sabía que él sentía por mí, eso y que le parecía lo suficientemente atractiva como para acostarse conmigo.

Pero de algún modo, necesitaba que él me demostrara todo eso. Ver en sus ojos que yo le gustaba, que me deseaba y me quería.

Con Edward llevaba un tiempo largo sin sentir eso, probablemente ese era el motivo. O tal vez porque con Emmett ya lo había hecho antes, y quería ver si podía tener eso de nuevo, si podía sentirse incluso mejor que entonces.

-lo sé-dijo- y te ves preciosa de todas formas

-oh Alice, creo que estoy arrepintiéndome de vestirme así

Ella se rio con ganas.

-no lo hagas- dijo- va a quedarse boquiabierto cuando te vea. Estás hermosa.

Yo le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿quieres que cuide a Mac por ti hoy?

-oh, no- dije- lo llevare conmigo, ya se lo pregunte a Emmett.

-ahhh ¿así que vas a llevarlo a que vea a su papá?

Yo le puse los ojos en blanco.

Él no era su padre o al menos no es así como yo lo había visto. Él me había dado a Mac, pero él no vivía conmigo, por lo que su supuesto padre debería de ser Edward; quien por su parte no tenía ninguna intención de serlo. Mierda.

Además no sabía si Mac se acordaría de él.

Supongo que lo averiguaríamos cuando se vieran de nuevo.

A las 6:05 esta fuera de su departamento, con Mac bajo uno de mis brazos y mi bolso en otro, nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente toque la puerta, y unos segundos después él me abrió.

Aun llevaba su traje puesto, probablemente habiendo regresado del trabajo hacia apenas un rato.

Sin embargo, no llevaba puesta ni la corbata ni el saco y sus mangas estaban arremangadas, viéndose increíblemente sexy.

Tras saludar a Mac, ambos entramos a su departamento. Y a decir verdad, no dijimos mucho antes de comenzar a besarnos y luego quitarnos la ropa.

Tal vez suene estúpido, pero no lo necesitaba. No había ido allí para hablar con él, ni decirle lo mal o enojada que me sentía por las cosas que había descubierto sobre Edward.

Solo quería follar, que él me hiciera suya tanto como quisiera, correrme tantas veces que ya ni siquiera recordara donde estaba o qué hora era.

Y considerando que él lo hizo, luego de que yo me corriera por 6ta vez, decidí devolverle el favor.

Separándome de él, luego de haberme corrido, y con Emmett recostado en la cama, me arrodille frente a él y lo mire a los ojos mientras tomaba su miembro entre mis manos.

Abrí la boca y entonces moví mis manos rápidamente buscando que él llegara. Emmett apoyó una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza viéndome con la boca abierta y jadeando con fuerza mientras yo seguía moviendo mis manos. Y casi de inmediato él se corrió en mi boca con fuerza.

Yo tragué todo lo que terminó dentro de mi boca y entonces Emmett me hizo erguirme para besarlo, aun con deseo y hambre.

Estaba satisfecho, tal vez más que eso. Cuando se separó de mí, entonces pude verlo en sus ojos. El me quería, Dios santo, si, ahí estaba. Yo le sonreí lamiéndome los labios y entonces él se dejó caer sobre la cama

* * *

 **Bien, ya comenzamos un año nuevo y con eso, un nuevo capitulo para ustedes.**

 **A veces me pregunto si seguir escribiendo. Creo que lo hago para mantener frescas mis habilidades para escribir y también para poner en alguna parte todas esas ideas que vienen constantemente a mi cabeza.**

 **Creo que ni siquiera lo hago para que alguien lo lea, aunque es gratificante que le guste a alguien mas, incluso cuando no todos lo digan.**

 **Bien, así que aquí otro capitulo entre estos dos, demostrandoya que esta aventura no será algo demasiado pasajero.**

 **Ojala les guste.**

 **El próximo capitulo será un poco del pasado de Emmett y Rose y también de un fin de semana bastante caliente.**

 **Y el siguiente vendrá con algunas noticias interesantes…. A ver que suponen de que puede tratarse**

 **Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Buena semana para todas y gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	13. El limbo

**Sentimiento positivo**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: El limbo**

Edward en casa parecía realmente dispuesto a jugar su papel de chico bueno. ¿Lo sería? ¿O solo fingía serlo frente a mí? ¿O simplemente sería la culpa de haber estado acostándome con Emmett lo que me hacía sospechar aun más de mi prometido?

Mierda.

Si seguía haciendo eso, solo iba a sentirme aun peor, pero incluso sabiendo eso no quería parar.

Ya en nuestro departamento las cosas no se sentían igual.

Si bien Edward se comportaba bien conmigo y ya habíamos terminado con nuestras peleas y dormíamos en la misma cama, se sentía como si algo faltara entre nosotros.

Tal vez lo que faltaba es lo que yo sentía cuando estaba con Emmett. Ese fuego… que nosotros también habíamos tenido en algún momento.

Cuando regreso a casa, sin embargo estaba con buen ánimo, incluso hizo la cena para nosotros dos. Nada muy elaborado; solo unos tacos de pollo y un poco de limonada.

Pero yo no podía evitar verlo a los ojos y sentir que algo estaba mal.

Y claro, tampoco tuvimos sexo.

Últimamente y si excluíamos nuestras últimas peleas, cada vez que él regresaba de viaje follabamos con ganas. Edward siempre parecía dispuesto a acostarse conmigo tanto como podía mientras estaba en casa después de uno de sus viajes, pero no esta vez.

¿Se habría cansado de hacerlo con otra que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en pensar si yo quería hacerlo? No es como si lo necesitara, no ahora que tenía a Emmett.

Del mismo modo paso más de una semana.

Edward llegando a casa a distintos horarios, algunos días increíblemente temprano y otros llegando pasadas las 10. Algunos días cocinando y otros trayendo consigo un par de bolsas con comida que se había molestado por comprar en el camino, incluso cuando yo ya hubiera cenado o hubiera preparado algo para que comiéramos los dos; y otros días llegando molido y sin nada de energía mientras en otros no paraba de hablar de sus proyectos y expectativas ahora que la empresa estaba funcionando nuevamente.

A mí, por otro lado, el trabajo también me mantuvo muy ocupada y por supuesto cuidar de Mac también.

Lo había llevado a pasear un par de veces a un parque que quedaba a dos calles de nuestro departamento y él se había mostrado tan feliz que habíamos tenido que regresar.

En la oficina no había mucho que hacer más que los proyectos que teníamos ya en marcha. Hasta ahora solo dos bodas y con suerte llegarían algunas más pronto.

Emmett y yo no volvimos a vernos desde la última vez que yo había ido a su departamento, pero si nos hablamos un poco por mensajes de texto.

Era tonto, pero cada vez que mi celular sonaba, salía corriendo como una loca a buscarlo para ver si se trataba de un mensaje suyo. Parecía casi una adolescente, Ja.

Hablando sobre cómo está Mac, sobre el trabajo o como él había estado pensando en follar conmigo, estuvimos escribiéndonos hasta que finalmente Edward me dijo que ese fin de semana tendría que volver a viajar por trabajo.

Genial, pensé, únicamente considerando como eso me dejaría vía libre para poder verme con Emmett.

Aunque claro, no me quedaría todo el fin de semana con él. Sería una estupidez hacer algo como eso tan pronto ¿no?

¿Por qué no había una especie de libro o manual para este tipo de cosas? Sobre cuántas veces tenias que acostarte con alguien para luego poder pasar la noche con él, o cuando estaba bien que lo dejaras cocinarte o si quiera permitirte pensar que eso podía llegar más lejos. O incluso aconsejarte cuando era buen momento de terminarlo y cómo hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Haciendo esos pensamientos a un lado, me deje caer sobre el sofá de la sala con Mac a mi lado y mire el techo de la sala.

Edward ya se había ido, esta vez a Texas, mientras que yo estaba sola en casa de nuevo, hasta el sábado por la noche.  
Y a diferencia de antes, me sentía extraña y sola. No tenía nada que hacer. Ni siquiera trabajo con que entretenerme.  
Tal vez ver una película...  
No.  
Estaba enfadada y sola. Edward probablemente estaba con Jessica y yo en casa como una tonta sin saber qué hacer.  
Jugueteando con el borde de mi sweater entre mis dedos, mire a Mac y casi de inmediato pensé en Emmett.  
Si iba a verlo, no me sentiría sola. Eso y conseguiría correrme suficientes veces como para hacerme olvidar porque estaba enfadada en primer lugar.  
Sin detenerme a pensarlo demasiado, tome mi celular y marque su número.  
Apenas dos tonos después él contestó  
\- ¿Rose?- él sonaba sorprendido  
\- ¿Cómo estás? - pregunté, aunque sólo fuera por ser cordial.  
\- bien, bien, viendo qué tal están las acciones en la bolsa  
Aburrido, pensé  
\- ¿Que tal tu?- él sonaba interesado.  
\- bien- llevábamos días sin vernos, pensé. Y él no tenía a nadie más en casa esperándolo, o no al menos que yo supiera. Tal vez era momento de preguntárselo o tal vez después de que me follara.- ¿Crees que podamos vernos?  
-seguro- yo lo escuche sonreír del otro lado de la línea -¿Quieres que pase a recogerte y vayamos por algo de comer?- ofreció  
-no tengo mucha hambre  
-ya veo- el rió socarronamente - ¿Que tenías en mente entonces? ¿Ver una película?  
-¿Qué tal si me pasó por tu apartamento un rato? - pregunté y yendo directo al grano.  
-bien  
-¿No hay problema con que lleve a Mac, verdad?  
\- desde luego que no- dijo- me encantaría volver a verlo.  
\- bien. Genial - acepte- estaremos allá en un rato  
\- los esperaré a ambos con ansias  
Sonriendo por primera vez, negué con la cabeza y colgué el teléfono.  
Bien. Ahora tenía algo que hacer. Así que solo restaba arreglarme un poco antes de ir a verlo.  
Podía ponerme algo sexy solo para molestarlo. O para ver cómo se volvía loco al verme con eso puesto o cómo trataba de sacármelo apresuradamente.  
Bien.  
Dejando a Mac sobre el sofá fui a mi alcoba por un vestido. Sabía exactamente el que quería, así que elegir la lencería que llevaría con ello era lo único que faltaba.  
¿Roja? Mmm... Negra parecía una mejor opción.  
Sólo bragas con medias... Si eso era aún mejor.  
No recordaba la última vez que me había puesto algo como eso para alguien o para Edward. Supongo que llevaba un tiempo sin volver a sentirme sexy o vestirme de ese modo.  
No es como si me vistiera como una monja, pero definitivamente había dejado de lado las minifaldas y los escotes profundos por los que me había volcado en la universidad; Cuando estaba soltera y aborrecía a los hombres.  
Supongo que ahora podía intentarlo de nuevo, aunque con algo más de clase.  
Quitándome la ropa y finalmente poniéndome lo que había elegido para ver a Emmett junto con un sobretodo, ate mi cabello en una coleta alta y fui a la sala a por Mac, su cama y un par de sus juguetes listos para irnos. Metí todo en su bolso y cuando estábamos por salir, pensé en tomar de mi armario un cambio de ropa extra, solo por si a caso.

Tal vez podría quedarme por una noche, y entonces tendría algo que ponerme al día siguiente para volver a casa o para ir al trabajo. Era arriesgado. Tal vez él ni siquiera querría que me quedara, pero si me lo pedía estaría lista para ello.

Así que regrese a la habitación y busque un par de jeans, una falda, una blusa ligera y un conjunto de ropa interior y los metí en una cartera mas grande, pasando también allí las cosas que tenía en mi bolso.

No tenía prisa, ni nadie por quien volver más tarde al apartamento, así que maneje tranquila hasta el suyo con Mac sentado a mi lado ansioso por llegar a donde fuera que yo lo llevara.  
Dando un largo suspiró y llenándome de confianza toque su puerta y apenas unos segundos después, está se abrió ante mí.  
Un Emmett vestido con jeans, una camiseta blanca y una sonrisa amplia me recibieron del otro lado junto con un delicioso aroma a comida.  
\- ¿Interrumpió tu cena?- el negó- ¿Estabas cocinando entonces?  
\- sí- dijo y sonriendo al ver a Mac en mis brazos- para cenar algo más tarde  
\- ya veo- dije sorprendida e imaginándome de pronto que tal sabría su comida y cómo se vería él cocinado.  
Ambas imágenes me ponían, más de lo que sabía esperado.  
\- vamos, pasen- dijo y haciéndose a un lado de la puerta.  
Entrando a su apartamento una vez más, caminé hasta la sala y deje las cosas de Mac en el suelo, junto a uno de los sofás junto con mi abultado bolso.  
-¿Y como está ese pequeño? - pregunto viendo al enano en el suelo haciendo que este casi en automático comenzará a mover su colita como loco.- oh. Te acuerdas de mí ¿No es así?  
-claro que sí- dije- te vio hace un par de días.  
-es cierto- Emmett sonrió y tras hacerle un par de caras realmente adorables a Mac, acarició su cabecita con suavidad.  
Yo solo me lo quedé viendo derretida por completo.  
-entonces... - ahora el se volvió hacia mí probablemente esperando que yo tomara la iniciativa. Yo solo le alce una ceja interrogante- ¿Por qué no te quitas el abrigo?  
Sonriéndole pícaramente, lo desabotone al frente y me lo quite frente a él aguardando su reacción.  
\- Dios... - jadeo él al ver el vestido negro que llevaba debajo con un escote bastante profundo, pero sutil.  
\- me gusta cuando me miras así- admití con una sonrisa  
\- ¿Así como? - él dio un par de pasos hacia mí buscando acortar la distancia entre ambos. Yo di un par hacia atrás, solo haciéndoselo más difícil  
\- como si quisieras comerme...- expliqué  
\- bueno justo ahora eso es lo que quiero- dijo con la voz caliente.  
Tomándome por la nuca el me beso rápidamente y casi con furia  
\- dios santo... Si sigues apareciéndote con conjuntos como este vas a matarme- dijo haciéndome reír. - ¿Así que solo risas eh?- el apretó mi trasero y luego subió sus manos por mi cintura de un modo caliente mientras su cadera se apretaba contra la mía. -¿seguro que no estás caliente? -yo negué, tratando de hacerme la desentendida-por que con este vestido puedo ver tus pezones, y estos...-el paso su mano sobre la tela de mi vestido que recubría mis pechos y suspiró -justo ahora...-El paso sus dedos por el contorno-están completamente duros y sin sostén por lo que veo…  
Exhalando todo el aire con fuerza lo mire a los ojos, pero él no apartó los suyos de mis pechos.  
-supongo que ahora crees que no ha sido una buena idea ponerte este vestido ¿no?  
Viendo como su mano deslizaba uno de los tirantes por mi hombro, mordí mis labios y apreté mis piernas entre sí.  
El otro tirante también fue quitado, dejando las copas del vestido fácilmente removibles con sólo un movimiento para acceder a mis pezones.  
-¿ahora si te puse caliente? -yo asentí rápidamente. Emmett sonrió y dio medio paso hacia adelante, clavando su cadera contra la mía. Su ya dura polla estaba lista para follarme.  
Llevando dos dedos a su boca él los chupo y entonces descubrió mis pechos. Casi de inmediato presiono con estos mi pezón izquierdo para luego comenzar a dar vueltas sobre este.  
Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás y mis pechos hacia adelante, alentándolo a continuar.  
Chupando nuevamente sus dedos, él dirigió su atención al otro pezón y yo gemí con fuerza mientras mi cadera se restregaba contra su erección.  
-dime lo que quieres-dijo él finalmente volviendo a verme a los ojos  
-te quiero adentro mío-gemí  
Si mirada se tornó oscura y llena de deseo casi en un instante.  
Sin esperar más Emmett me tomó por la nuca y me beso con ganas incorporando rápidamente si lengua al juego.  
Sus manos presionaron mis pezones y los tironearon hacia adelante haciéndome soltar un fuerte gemido aún sin apartarme por completo de sus labios.  
Llevado por el deseo y la calentura, Emmett metió sus manos debajo de mi vestido y tironeo rápidamente mis bragas hacia abajo observándolas caer entre mis piernas.  
Yo mordí mis labios haciéndome la inocente y el negó con la cabeza al ver el encaje negro con transparencias.  
-¿que voy a hacer contigo? ¿Eh?  
Humedeciendo nuevamente sus dedos él los llevo hasta mi centro para comenzar a tocarme ágilmente.  
Sosteniéndome de su antebrazo, lo mire a los ojos mientras el torturaba mi clítoris y yo contenía mis ganas de gemir con fuerza.  
-húmeda y caliente, tal y como me gusta  
\- dios...- gemí  
\- ¿vas a dejar que te ponga en 4 y te folle sobre el sillón?- dijo con la voz espesa y aún sin detenerse  
-si- mi voz salió casi como un jadeo  
-¿si?- yo asentí nuevamente y empuje mi cadera contra sus dedos  
-¿y luego vas a chupármela con ganas antes que vuelva a follarte?- susurró sobre mi oído  
-si...  
Oh puta madre, esto de hablarme sobre lo que iba a hacer conmigo luego me estaba poniendo aún más cachonda.  
Y si, él lo estaba notando.  
\- podría follarte en el balcón... Desnuda, caliente, con los pezones duros como ahora... Te pondría de cara a la calle y comenzaría a metértela lentamente desde atrás. Tocándote... -el volvió a acariciar uno de mis pezones y entonces apresuró sus dedos sobre mi clítoris.- haciendo que gimas como una linda gatita... Que me pidas más... Y más...  
\- oh si, si...- gemí y enterrando mis uñas en su brazo al sentirme al borde y sin tener que decir más, Emmett movió sus dedos haciendo que me corriera.  
Volviendo a abrir mis ojos, me encontré con los suyos, viéndome fascinado.  
-arriba los brazos- dijo y casi como si hubiera sido una orden, yo los levante sobre mi cabeza.  
Con un ágil movimiento, Emmett tomó mi vestido y me lo quitó, dejándome completamente desnuda y caliente frente a él. Solo con las medias negras y el portaligas puesto.  
Recordando sus palabras, mire inocentemente el sofá detrás de él y suspiré.  
-¿eso quieres?- yo asentí  
Tomándome de una mano y acercándome a su cuerpo él me beso con ganas.  
-bien- dijo al separarse de mis labios- ahora mueve ese trasero al sofá.  
Sonriendo de emoción, caminé hasta él y subí mis rodillas sobre él y apoyando mis codos ya con todo mi cuerpo arriba, quedando completamente disponible para él.  
-dios... Nena- jadeo él apretando con sus manos el bulto entre sus pantalones.  
-por favor...-Gemí sacudiendo mi trasero hacia él, ansiando sentirlo adentro mío.  
Acomodándose detrás de mí, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, acarició mi trasero con deseo para luego darle un chirlo.  
Mi cuerpo se estremeció de un modo agradable y mi centro solo se volvió más húmedo.  
-dime lo que quieres- dijo moviendo sus dedos hacia mi entrepierna y comenzando a juguetear entre mis pliegues.  
-ahhh... Ah- gemí  
-habla preciosa o seguiré así hasta que me lo digas.  
-solo follame- dije - rápido y fuerte... Ahora -insistí con necesidad.  
-mmm...- él sonrió divertido- ¿segura que que no quieres un poco más de esto?  
Moviendo sus dedos hasta mi clítoris el dio varias vueltas rápidamente.  
Oh. Puta madre.  
Retorciéndome un poco y mordiendo mis labios para no gemir tan fuerte lo deje tocarme un poco más.  
Más que llevado por el deseo, él se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a chupar mis pliegues aún sin detener su mano.  
Su lengua entro en juego y entonces mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.  
\- hazlo nena- pidió antes de retomar su tarea por completo ansioso de que yo me corriera.  
Y hacerlo fue tan fácil...  
Aún con mi cuerpo sacudiéndose a causa del orgasmo, Emmett se quitó los pantalones y bajo sus bóxers para metérmela.  
Tomándome por la cintura él me embistió con fuerza y yo me aferre al cuero del sofá, clavando mis uñas en él.

-puta madre- jadeo él empujando algo más rápido y tomándome por el pelo aun sin detenerse.

Con mi cuerpo tenso y por completo caliente, gemí audiblemente y dos minutos después, con Emmett manteniendo ese ritmo me vine con fuerza.

Dejándose caer sobre el sofá sentado detrás de mí, yo me volteé a verlo y sonreí.

Tomándolo entre mis manos lo mire a los ojos antes de empezar a masturbarlo mientras me sentaba en mis empeines.

-oh, nena, si…- el jadeo aun con su aliento entrecortado y quitándose la camiseta

Abriendo mi boca, saque la lengua y la pase lentamente por su punta viéndolo a los ojos y comportándome como una maldita zorra.

Emmett jadeo y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Yo me reí y entonces volví a hacerlo una vez más antes de introducirlo en mi boca.

Emmett llevo mi mano hacia mi cabello y lo aparto de mi cara para mirarme chupársela.

Yendo lento al principio y luego un poco más rápido y más profundo, pude ir viendo como las expresiones de su rostro cambiaban a medida que yo le daba placer.

-si, si…- jadeo- dios… Rose… ahhh

Haciendo que me detuviera de golpe, Emmett me acercó a él y me beso, tomándome de la cintura para que pasara una de mis piernas a su lado y terminada sentada a horcadas sobre él.

-¿así que esto querías?

El asintió con la cabeza mientras me veía a los ojos.

Sonriéndole, lo tome con una de mis manos guiándolo hasta mi entrada para que él se deslizara en mi interior y yo terminara sentada sobre él.

Comenzando lento, Emmett me tomo por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra tocaba mis pechos, casi obnubilado.

Yo lo monté a mi antojo y Emmett la verdad para este punto no parecía poder resistir mucho más.

Sosteniéndome de sus hombros, deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sentía como no me quedaba mucho para venirme también.

-oh, nena, vamos…- jadeo él-muévete, solo follame, hazlo tu…

Yo gemí como respuesta y apresure mis movimientos. Solo entonces sentí sus dedos sobre mi clítoris a la par que él me la seguía metiendo.

-oh Dios…- dije doblando mi espalda hacia atrás y viendo como su mano se movía rápidamente.- Emmett…

-si, nena. Si, si….-dijo él sin detenerse y entonces consiguiendo que yo me corriera con un fuerte grito, con Emmett siguiéndome casi al instante, enterrando su cabeza entre mis pechos y con fuertes quejidos.

-oh Dios…- dije aun con la respiración entrecortada e incorporándome ligeramente para ver a Emmett a los ojos. Él tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja puesta en su cara.- esto es demasiado- dije

-¿demasiado bueno?

Yo le puse los ojos en blanco a lo que él contestó riendo.

-¿entonces qué?- preguntó

-follar así…- dije- es una locura

-no lo es- dijo él, apartándome con suavidad el cabello de la cara.- solo es sexo, del bueno y rudo.

Yo me reí.

-Y por lo que veo, es del tipo que te gusta- añadió.

Esta vez, yo no contesté.

-me encanta que seas así- dijo él- que te guste que te digas cosas sucias al oído mientras te la meto y que eso solo te ponga más y más caliente...

Yo permanecí callada, solo viéndolo a los ojos.

Emmett acaricio mi mejilla y sonrió

-no es fácil encontrar alguien que haga exactamente lo que te gusta y que también le guste hacerlo.

-supongo que no- acordé dedicándole media sonrisa y entonces bajándose de encima de él para sentarme a su lado en el sofá

-¡oh, la comida!- dijo entonces como si de pronto lo recordara.

Levantándose a toda prisa, abotono sus pantalones rápidamente y se fue a la cocina para verificar el horno.

-¿debo llamar a los bomberos?- pregunte en chiste

-no, no- dijo con voz calma nuevamente- todo está en orden

Y sacando la fuente del horno con un pollo con papas y verduras me los enseño triunfante.

-wow- dije

-¿impresionada?

Yo me reí

-no aun- dije- el sabor es lo que cuenta

-bueno, esto ya está listo, así que si quieres ponte algo encima y puedo servirlo ya para que comamos.

Buscando a mí alrededor lo primero que encontré fue su camiseta blanca, así que dándola vuelta con cuidado, me metí en ella y me levante del sillón para recoger mi vestido y mis bragas de la cocina.

Metiéndome en estas últimas, vi a emmett mirandome de reojo mientras apagaba el horno y comenzaba a sacar algunas verduras de la nevera.

-¿te molesta si uso esto?- pregunté alzando mis brazos viendo lo grande que me quedaba su camiseta

-para nada- el sonrió- aunque estaré mirando tus pechos durante toda la cena

Yo negué con la cabeza

-siempre tan directo ¿no?

-de todas formas ibas a darte cuenta de ello- dijo- así que preferí decírtelo antes.

Dejando mi vestido sobre una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, me acerque a él para ver como lucia la comida de cerca.

-¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-puedes poner la mesa si quieres- dijo- los platos están por allá- el indicó uno de los armarios de arriba- y los vasos, junto a ese.

-muy bien- dije y entonces dirigiéndome hacia estos.

-yo preparare una ensalada mientras tanto, para acompañar con esto mientras se ambienta un poco.

Sacando los platos del armario junto con un par de copas, los lleve a la mesa y acomode uno frente al otro.

Regresando para buscar los cubiertos vi a Emmett pelar y picar una cebolla, zanahoria y un par de tomates dentro de un bol.

-¿para beber?

-tengo, agua, vino, o podemos hacer algún jugo de pomelo o limón si quieres.

-vino suena bien- dije

-y pensar que doce años atrás no querías saber nada con el alcohol- dijo entre risas

-bueno, pero me gusta para acompañar con la comida, no como deporte- agregue yo

-buen punto- dijo el aun picando,- bien, solo necesitaremos un poco de sal, aceite y un limón ¿puedes encargarte de eso?

-seguro Sr. chef- yo le guiñe un ojo

Emmett negó con la cabeza y continúo con su tarea.

Durante la comida no hablamos mucho la verdad.

El pollo con papas y verduras estaba increíble y la ensalada acompañaba de maravilla.

Y claro, se lo reconocí. Emmett parecía satisfecho de haberme complacido con la cena.

Pensé que no era mucho, pero tal vez para él sí lo era.

Después de todo, no todos los días encuentras a un tipo que este tan dispuesto a cocinarte como a follar contigo igual de bien.

Edward ciertamente no podía contar mucho en esa última categoría, y en cuanto a la otra, bien, él era más del tipo que le gustaba ordenar comida que prepararla el mismo.

Mac, después de comer su comida y pedirnos algo a nosotros de nuestra cena, con lo que se gano algunos bocados de pollo y verduras asadas, termino casi desplomado sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Así que luego de terminar de comer y ayudar a Emmett a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, y que el buscara otra camiseta para ponerse, ambos nos arrojamos en el sofá de la sala y encendimos la tv.

Buscando algo para ver, y tras cambiar de canal varias veces, finalmente dimos con una película ante la que ambos sonreímos al verla en pantalla.

Madagascar.

Si, era una película para niños, animada, pero ¿y qué?

A ambos nos gusta demasiado como para buscar otra cosa, así que nos conformamos con ella, atentos a la pantalla como dos niños pequeños.

Para cuando termino la película, Emmett se puso de pie y fue hacia su alcoba.

Imagine que estaría cansado, había sido un largo día después de todo. Ambos habíamos trabajado y después de la sesión de sexo rudo y la cena, que él había preparado para ambos, y la película estaba casi segura de que él estaba listo para irse a la cama.

Las luces en su alcoba estaban apagadas cuando entramos, sin embargo, rápidamente el encendió las lámparas ubicadas sobre las mesas de noche y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla y salir afuera hacia el balcón.

-ven aquí- pidió, tendiéndome su mano

Yo me acerque a él y entonces me hizo salir afuera con él.

Una linda brisa me golpeo la cara y yo sonreí.

-¿linda vista, no?

-si- contesté viendo el gran espacio libre que diera al pulmón de manzana desde el balcón de su apartamento. Tenía suerte de haber conseguido un sitio así.

Poniéndose contra mi espalda, paso sus manos por mis lados antes de abrazarme contra su cuerpo.

Yo restregué mi trasero contra él y Emmett se rio.

-te ves linda con mi camiseta puesta- dijo- y con esas medias aun más

-pervertido- dije

El soltó una de sus manos y la llevo hasta mi trasero para apretarlo y luego bajar sus dedos hasta mi centro

-oh Mierda…-gemí apretando la baranda del balcón con mi mano

Emmett suspiro y dejo un beso sobre mi cuello

-la he pasado bien hoy- dijo

-también yo- acordé

-y aun podemos seguir haciéndolo- dijo comenzando a mover sus dedos arriba y abajo sobre mis bragas y consiguiendo que mis piernas temblaran -¿estás caliente ya, eh?- dijo sobre mi oído y aun sin detener sus dedos. Hábiles y rápidos, empujando contra mi entrada y luego tocando rápidamente mi clítoris antes de regresar hacia atrás.

Besando mi cuello con ganas, él bajo hasta mi clavícula y luego fue hacia mi espalda, ayudándose de su otra mano para hacer a un lado su camiseta y luego presionar mis pechos sobre ésta.

-Emmett… estamos…

-lo sé- dijo con voz calma y relajada- pero casi no tengo vecinos y además son pasadas las 12… nadie va a vernos.

¿Tendría razón?

Dejándome llevar por lo que sus manos me hacían sentir gemí un poco más natural en lugar de hacerlo en voz baja y me sostuve de su antebrazo.

Pasando su mano debajo de la camiseta, Emmett toco mis pechos a su antojo y tironeo de mis pezones, dándoles vueltas entre sus dedos.

-Oh, Dios, voy a matarte- gemí

-¿ah sí?

Volviendo su otra mano hacia el frente, él se metió bajo mis bragas y torturo mis clítoris con mucha agilidad.

-¿Qué tal esto?

Gimiendo como respuesta, él continúo a la par que clavaba su incipiente erección contra mi trasero.

-oh, nena…. Estás así por mi ¿no es así?

-si….

-me encanta ponerte de este modo- dijo el sobre mi oído y aun detener el ritmo de sus dedos, dando círculos sobre mi coño y preparándome para la explosión.- vamos, déjate ir- me alentó-quiero que te corras en el balcón, y luego voy a follarte aquí mismo.

Y ya sin aguantarlo más me corrí con un fuerte gemido, aferrándome con las dos manos al barandal del balcón para luego sentir los besos de Emmett sobre mi cuello.

Unos segundos después, yo estire mis manos hacia atrás, contorneando y presionando su erección aun sobre sus pantalones.

-mmm...- soltó él con gusto

Aun sin dejar de tocarme, el empujo su cadera contra mi mano ahora con la respiración espesa

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó

Dándome la vuelta y quedando frente a él le sonreí y quite el botón de sus jeans sin dudarlo. Seguido a esto, baje la cremallera e hice estos hacia abajo lo suficiente para poder acceder a sus bóxers.

Emmett simplemente me miro hacerlo, respirado lentamente y sin decir nada.

Finalmente quitando la tela de sus bóxer del camino, lo tomé entre mis manos y comencé a masturbarlo mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y suspiró seguido a un jadeo de placer. Apresurando un poco más mis manos, vi como su ceño se fruncía y su reparación se volvía más errática.

Yo sonreí satisfecha y solo continué tocándolo viendo como se ponía mas y mas duro.

-Dios…- jadeo y ya sin soportarlo más me tomó por la nuca y me beso mientras yo continuaba con mi tarea.- oh, sí, nena, justo así….- dijo

Devolviéndole el beso yo gemí y continué moviendo mis manos arriba y abajo a lo largo de su erección.

Y casi como si no soportara la idea de no hacer nada, Emmett metió una de sus manos entre mis piernas y volvió a tocarme.

-oh, no….- dije moviendo inconscientemente mi cadera contra su mano

-si, si…- dijo él ya por completo duro

-solo follame- pedí- te quiero adentro mío

-¿si?- su voz era espesa e increíblemente caliente

-si, por favor….- pedí con una voz que sabía que nunca fallaba

-oh- le sonrió- bien, date la vuelta

Yo sonreí y entonces libere mis manos para volver a tomarme de la baranda del balcón, mirando rápidamente a ambos lados en caso de que alguien nos hubiera estado viendo.

No había nadie por allí. Genial.

-¿lista?- pregunto ahora él tocándose frente a mí y a punto de comenzar a follarme

-si, si, solo hazlo de una vez.

Emmett se rio

-me gusta verte impaciente

Yo negué con la cabeza y entonces él me tomó por la cadera deslizándome en mi interior.

-oh, puta madre….- gemí

Sin molestarse en ir lento la principio, Emmett comenzó a bombear rápidamente, adentro y afuera, una y otra vez….

-oh, mierda, si, nena, si…

Sin ningún pudor o preocupación, gemí con fuerza y moví mi cadera a la par de él.

Uno, dos, tres….

-mírame- pidió él

Volteando mi cabeza de lado lo mire a los ojos y me mordí los labios.

-¿es esto lo que querías?- preguntó empujando hasta el fondo antes de volver a retirarse

-si, si….-contesté y ya apenas un par de estocadas después me corrí dejando que me cuerpo se sacudiera al ritmo del orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Emmett ralentizo un poco sus movimientos y solo entonces volvió a adquirir ritmo, tomándome por los hombros y arqueando mi espalda hacia atrás.

Dejándolo hacerlo, me incorpore hacia atrás, sosteniéndome de la baranda

-si, eso es nena, así…- dijo él con la respiración entrecortada-justo así…- y entonces me dio un chirlo en el trasero.

Yo sonreí como una tonta. Eso me gustaba y además se sentía increíble.

-dobla tus codos hacia atrás- pidió

Yo lo miré algo confundida y entonces él se detuvo por un segundo para tomar uno de mis brazos y enseñarme como quería que lo pusiera.

-así-dijo- ahora el otro- yo repetí el movimiento y entonces el paso uno de sus brazos por el arco en medio de ambos, dejando mi torso en el aire- ahora firme- ordenó

Enviando fuerza a esa zona, puse mis brazos duros y entonces Emmett empezó a metérmela con todo. Rápido y fuerte.

-oh, si, si, si…- gemí

Con su mano libre él hizo su camiseta hacia arriba y dejo mis pechos al descubierto para tocarlos a su antojo

-si, nena, vamos…- dijo presionando mi pezón izquierdo entre sus dedos y aun sin detenerse.

Con un fuerte gemido, mi estomago se tenso y mi centro lo apreso a él en su interior, viniéndome increíblemente.

-buena chica- dijo él- aun moviéndose, pero algo más lento, casi disfrutando de esa sensación.

Soltando todo el aire que había en mis pulmones de golpe, me deje caer nuevamente sobre la baranda, apoyando mi rostro sobre ella e intentando recuperar el aliento.

Puse escuchar a Emmett reír detrás de mí.

-vamos, arriba- dijo- aun no he terminado contigo Rose, vamos

Soltando un quejido a modo de reproche, volví a incorporarme y él me hizo girar, tomándome por la cintura.

Volviendo a besarme, y aun con la ropa desarreglada, él me hizo caminar a tientas hacia la pared a un lado del balcón, apoyando mi espalda contra esta.

-¿una más, que dices?- pregunto apartando apenas sus labios de mi antes de volver a besarme.

\- está bien- contesté del mismo modo.

Sonriéndome, él tomo mi pierna por debajo de la rodilla y la levanto en el aire a uno de sus costados antes de llevar su erección a mi centro.

-mírame- pidió tomándome por el mentón con su mano libre y entonces comenzando a follarme- es eso, bien, justo así nena… ahh

-si…- yo me sostuve de la parte posterior de su cuello y gemí mientras lo sentía increíblemente profundo y rápido.

Tanto que Emmett ya no pudo soportarlo más y solo un par de estocadas después se corrió en mi interior con un fuerte gemido y enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello por un segundo.

Viéndolo rendido, el suspiró y entonces se volvió a verme una vez más.

-lo siento- dijo soltando mi pierna y dejándola caer al suelo para luego besarme

Devolviéndole el beso algo confundida, lo sentí salirse de mi interior y llevar una de sus manos a mi centro.

-déjame sentir como te corres.

Sin siquiera poder decirle algo, sus dedos se hundieron en mi interior y comenzaron a follarme, rápidamente, tocando mi punto G y haciendo que me pusiera muy mojada rápidamente.

-oh… mierda, Emmett…-gemí al tiempo que me sujetaba de su antebrazo sintiendo como incluso mis piernas comenzaban a temblar.

-si, nena, vamos…vamos- pidió él jadeando y moviendo su mano rápidamente.- si, si…- me alentó al escucharme gemir ya fuera de control.

Unos segundos después me corrí con un fuerte grito que me hizo echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y me hizo sentir como toda mi humedad corría por el interior de mis piernas.

Emmett sonrió complacido

-¿fue bueno, eh?

Yo me había quedado sin palabras.

Había visto eso en videos porno, con chicas corriéndose de esa manera algunas veces, pero nunca pensé que yo iba a poder hacerlo, o que alguien conseguiría que yo lo hiciera.

-¿Rose?

Yo mordí mi labio inferior y apreté mis piernas entre si.

-¿estás bien?

-estás lleno de sorpresas- dije. Él me sonrió

-bueno, solo he aprendido algunos trucos, es todo- dijo en un intento por mostrarse modesto- pensé que merecías correrte una vez más considerando que yo no pude contenerme en la última.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso.

-¿Por qué no entramos?- él me señalo la puerta mientras volvía a abotonarse los pantalones.

Volviendo a ponerme las bragas, entré nuevamente a su alcoba, y entonces me volví a verlo

-¿te molesta si uso el baño?

-por supuesto que no- él me sonrió y se sentó a un lado de su cama- te esperare aquí

Con mis piernas aun temblando ligeramente fui por mi bolso a la sala y luego me metí al baño.

Quitándome su camiseta, las medias y mis bragas, abrí el agua de la ducha y me metí adentro.

No me di una larga ducha, sino que simplemente quería lavarme un poco. Así que tome la barra de jabón que Emmett tenía ahí dentro y me la pase rápidamente por el cuerpo, haciendo algo de espuma en el camino.

Nunca me había corrido así, repitió mi cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía si era posible.

Evidentemente lo era.

Y mis piernas…. Temblando como dos palitos. Estaba fuera de forma, al menos para ese tipo de sexo. Tal vez debería considerar entrar al gimnasio o algo si seguíamos con esto.

Aun algo sorprendida por lo que habíamos hecho, enjuague mi cuerpo rápidamente con agua tibia y tome una toalla para secarme rápidamente.

Tal vez el sexo para él era diferente que para mí. Exhibicionismo, adrenalina, un poco más rudo…

Cosas que yo no había probado hasta entonces con ninguno de los tipos con los que había salido.

Yendo hacia mi bolso, busque el par de bragas que había traído para cambiarme y me las puse, metiendo las otras y las medias en una bolsa para luego guardarlas.

Su camiseta está limpia, así que volví a ponérmela sobre las bragas y me mire al espejo.

Acomodando un poco mi cabello, suspiré y volví a tomar mi bolso antes de regresar a la alcoba.

Cuando salí del baño vi a Emmett sentado en medio de la cama, aun con sus jeans y camiseta, y el semblante algo preocupado. ¿Había tardado mucho?

-ey- dije

-ey- contestó al verme de nuevo en su alcoba- ¿éstas mejor?

-si- yo mordisquee mi labio inferior

-ven aquí-el dio unos golpecitos en la cama a su lado invitarme a sentarme junto a él.

Subiéndome hasta llegar a su lado, cruce mis piernas tipo indio y me senté sobre el colchón.

-dime algo- dijo viéndome a los ojos- ¿odiaste lo que hice allá afuera?

Yo lo observé confundida.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-es que no entendí cual fue tu reacción- dijo- y quería saber si te había gustado o si preferías enterrarlo y no volver a hacerlo más. No a todas las chicas…

-espera- yo lo corté- yo… nunca me habían hecho eso. Nadie- expliqué

\- entonces fue algo nuevo

-y algo raro- añadí

-entiendo- él asintió con la cabeza, pero aun con el semblante serio. ¿De verdad era para tanto? ¿Que cara le había puesto yo al terminar? Es decir, me había sentido algo nerviosa y descolocada, pero no había sido algo horrible ni traumático, sino que lo había disfrutado.

\- me tomó por sorpresa- dije- no sabía que pudieras hacer algo así y no estaba preparada para… correrme de esa manera

-¿debería habértelo preguntado antes? ¿Eso es lo que dices?- yo me reí y él me observó confundido

-no lo sé-dije aun entre risas- no sé que se supone que debamos hacer y que no. Nunca había tenido una aventura con nadie, así que no sabría decírtelo.

Emmett me sonrió también

-creo que me deje llevar un poco- dijo- quería tanto que te corrieras que no pensé…- él negó con la cabeza- no lo volveré a hacer

-ey- yo lo tome por el mentón como él solía hacer conmigo y lo hice mirarme a los ojos- no ha sido para tanto. Me gusto al final-yo le sonreí buscando darle ánimo- fue bueno.

Emmett suspiró y se dejo caer sobre el colchón.

Dejándome caer también hacia atrás, me recosté volteándome de lado para verlo a la cara.

-¿quieres quedarte a dormir?- en su voz no hubo ni una gota de duda.

Él ya había pensado en eso antes. No era solo una idea repentina, sino que tal vez se lo había replanteado varias veces; incluso ese podía ser el motivo de porque había estado tan serio antes. Tal vez tenía miedo de cual fuera mi respuesta.

-está bien- yo sonreí y enredé mis dedos entre su barba.

Emmett me miro a los ojos profundamente y sonrió.

-estuve a punto de afeitarme esta mañana- me dijo- entonces recordé cuanto te gusta hacer eso

-¿te molesta?-pregunté y deteniéndome por un segundo

\- para nada- él me sonrió- es relajante.

Yo sonreí y entonces le di un corto beso en los labios antes de dejarme caer sobre el colchón una vez más.

.

Supongo que en ese momento o tal vez después me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté, estaba cubierta con un juego de sabanas blancas y Mac estaba sobre la cama durmiendo a mis pies.

Emmett sin embargo, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Desperezándome ampliamente en la cama, suspiré y pase una mano por mis ojos intentando aclararme la vista.

-¿estaría tal vez en el baño?

Mirando la puerta, vi que ésta estaba abierta y no parecía haber nadie allí dentro. Tal vez simplemente estaba en la cocina o en la sala.

Y siendo que la puerta de su alcoba estaba cerrada, no podía ver nada en esa dirección.

Incorporándome, estire mis brazos hacia MAC y acaricie su pancita.

El pequeño se movió y luego su colita hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y me observó con felicidad.

-¿así que dormiste aquí anoche eh?

MAC movió su colita y saco su lengua para afuera viéndose increíblemente tierno.

Por supuesto, yo había olvidado armar su cama antes de quedarme dormida la noche anterior.

Dios, tenía que empezar a fijarme un poco más en otras cosas más que en el sexo. Pero con Emmett allí, parecía difícil hacerlo.

Buscando algún reloj por la habitación finalmente localice uno sobre su mesa de noche. Este marcaba las 10:30 am.

¿10 am? Dios… y era viernes.

Levantándome de la cama rápidamente fui hasta mi bolso y busque mi teléfono.

Tenía un par de mensajes y 2 llamadas perdidas.

Las llamadas eran de Edward, de anoche, a las 10 pm y a las 11.

Tal vez había llamado para desearme buenas noches o solo para conversar. Cuando él estaba de viaje, no hablábamos mucho, pero si al menos una vez al día, el resto solo eran mensajes

Y yo me había olvidado por completo de él.

Escribiéndole un mensaje disculpándome, y diciéndole que me había quedado dormida, le pregunte que tal había ido su día y el trabajo.

Los otros dos mensajes eran de Alice.

.

 _ **-¿estás retrasada o paso algo en casa?- A**_

.

 _ **-ya son pasadas las 10, supongo que no vas a venir al trabajo hoy. Llámame más tarde cuando estés libre- A**_

.

Genial. Me había quedado dormida y no había ido al trabajo. Aun podía aparecerme a esta hora, pero realmente no tenía mucho que hacer en la oficina. Había dejado todos mis proyectos resueltos casi hasta el lunes y este fin de semana no teníamos ningún evento, por lo que me podía dar el lujo de faltar.

.

 _ **-lamento lo de hoy. Me quede dormida. Más tarde te llamare y te lo explico. No me esperes. Besos- R**_

.

Presionando el botón de enviar, suspire y volví a arrojar el teléfono en mi bolso.

Bien, antes de verme con Emmett necesitaba arreglarme un poco y cambiarme de ropa.

Agradeciendo que el día anterior antes de salir de mi apartamento se me hubiera ocurrido traer algo que ponerme, lo busque en mi bolso y me lo lleve conmigo al baño para vestirme.

Metiéndome en una falda y una blusa, llevando claro mi sujetador debajo puesto y ya habiendo arreglado mi cabello, salí de su habitación acompañada de Mac.

Me encontré entonces con un Emmett vestido con ropa deportiva sacando un montón de frutas de la nevera.

-buenos días- dijo al verme

-hola- contesté- ¿llevas mucho despierto?

-cerca de dos horas-respondió sacando una licuadora de la alacena y dejándola sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto

-iba a deportarte, pero parecías tan cansada que preferí dejarte un rato más- dijo

-¿estabas haciendo ejercicio?- pregunté al verlo ya algo más cerca como gotas de sudor corrían por su cabeza y brazos.

-recién vuelvo del gimnasio- yo lo mire confundida ¿se había ido al gimnasio, en serio?- hay uno en el sótano- explicó- suelo usarlo por las mañanas y ya que estabas dormida pensé en aprovechar ese rato libre y hacer algo.

-oh- contesté y entonces comprendiendo como es que mantenía ese cuerpo suyo- ¿tú subiste a Mac a la cama anoche?

-no- dijo- cuando desperté esta mañana ya estaba allí, durmiendo a tus pies. Supongo que debe haberse subido solo, valiéndose de sus garritas.

-¿había hecho mucho lio?

-no, solo se había hecho pis en el baño- dijo- nada grave. Ya me encargue de ello.- el me sonrió- me temo que ayer no nos ocupamos demasiado del pequeño

-no- y yo me sentía algo mal por ello.

-bueno, podemos llevarlo un rato al parque, si quieres, más tarde, a menos que ya tengas que irte…- su voz se apago un poco al final al decir eso.

-no- contesté- ya es tarde y… ya hable con Alice, así que decidí tomarme "el día libre"

-genial- Emmett parecía verdaderamente feliz por eso.- entonces, me daré una ducha y luego nos preparare el desayuno- dijo- entonces podremos ir al parque más tarde con el enano

-está bien-acorde- le daré algo de comer mientras tanto.

-no me tardo- dijo pasando junto a mí y dejando un beso sobre mi cabeza

Viéndolo salir caminando hacia su alcoba, suspiré y fui en busca de las cosas de Mac

Saque su cama de mi bolso y la deje a un lado del sofá. También saque su tazón y su bolsa de alimento para darle de comer un poco.

Al verme, Mac vino de inmediato corriendo en mi dirección moviendo su colita y lanzándose de lleno contra el tazón en cuanto este estuvo lleno de comida.

Conteniendo la risa tome su otro tazón y fui a la cocina para ponerle un poco de agua en el y luego dejarlo a su alcance cerca del sofá.

Quedándome allí junto a él hasta que termino de comer, no me di cuenta de que Emmett ya había salido de la ducha y estaba terminando de cambiarse en su habitación, ahora con la puerta abierta.

Bastante más casual, él eligió unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros, probablemente pensando en algo cómodo que usar en el parque.

Cuando regreso a la cocina nos preparo a ambos jugos de fruta. Dijo que ese era siempre su desayuno y me pareció increíble. Tal vez debería hacerlo yo también, ya que era delicioso y muy saludable.

Después de eso, él empaco una manta, un par de snacks y algunas botellas de agua en una mochila y lleve conmigo algunos juguetes de Mac para que el pudiera jugar en el parque.

El ofreció que usáramos su auto, pero realmente no tenía mucho caso ir en el hasta el parque cuando solo eran unas 5 calles, así que ya con Mac con su correa puesta, fuimos juntos caminando hasta el parque.

Éste por puesto, era mucho más lindo que él que estaba cerca de nuestra casa. Más amplio, probablemente porque tenía el tamaño de dos manzanas en lugar de una y había muchos más arboles que daban una increíble sombra. También había altos arbustos y casi matorales en una zona de la plaza y amplio espacio verde que permitía estar al sol.

Así que cuando encontramos un buen sitio, Emmett desplego la manta en el suelo y nos instalamos bajo uno de los arboles con Mac

Emocionado por estar en un lugar nuevo, el pequeño comenzó a correr a nuestro alrededor feliz y contento. Enseguida saque sus juguetes para dárselos y Emmett le lanzo su pelota azul algo mas lejos de nosotros para que fuera por ella.

Mac enseguida corrió hacia ella y la tomo entre sus dientes para volver corriendo hacia nosotros y enseñárnosla.

Pero claro, no quería soltarla para que volviéramos a arrojarla. Tanto que Emmett incluso peleo con el por la pelota, pero Mac solo la soltó cuando él quiso.

Aprovechando la ocasión le tome un par de fotos al enano como recuerdo y también para luego subirlas a mi Facebook o Instagram.

Incluso hice un video de él corriendo al ir por su pelota y trayéndola de vuelta.

Sin pensarlo también tome algunas de Emmett jugando con él.

Recordé entonces cuando Alice había dicho que Emmett era su papá. Bueno ciertamente se comportaba como uno con Mac, al menos mucho más de lo que hacía Edward.

Eligiendo en las que solo salía el cachorro, las subí a internet, asegurándome que Emmett no se viera en ninguna de ellas. Por muy feliz que hubiera sido ayer e incluso ahora mismo, no podía compartirlo, con nadie. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y además no sabía cuánto más iba a durar.

Emmett me pidió que le enviara las fotos que le tome a Mac, así que mientras estaba terminando de pasárselas, un mensaje de Edward llego. Y claro, Emmett vio la notificación en la pantalla de mi teléfono.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, yo lo mire a los ojos y en su lugar él solo tomó la pelota de Mac y se la arrojo para que éste fuera por ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Pasando saliva, abrí el mensaje y lo leí rápidamente.

.

 _ **-imagine que te habías dormido anoche. Todo fue bien en el trabajo, acabamos de salir de una reunión recién, aun quedan cosas que resolver. Te llamaré más tarde.- E**_

.

 _ **-me alegro mucho. Yo estoy con bastante trabajo. Más tarde hablamos.- R**_

.

Apagando rápidamente mi teléfono al terminar de escribir el mensaje, lo guarde en mi bolso y llamé a Mac para que viniera conmigo.

El pequeño vino corriendo hacia mí y se sentó sobre mi regazo, ya cansado y con su lengüita afuera.

-¿está todo bien?- Emmett fue quien rompió el silencio repentino entre nosotros

-si- contesté- solo quería saber cómo estaba todo

El asintió con la cabeza.

Su teléfono sonó y él lo buscó rápidamente en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-tus fotos llegaron- el sonrió- gracias por eso

-no hay de que- yo le sonreí de regreso.

-¿te molestaría que tome una contigo y Mac?- yo pensé en decirle que no, pero él fue más rápido que yo- no voy a publicarla en ningún lado ni enviársela a nadie- explicó- solo la quiero de recuerdo de este día. Para mí, nada más.

\- está bien- dije mordisqueando mi labio inferior.

El sonrió y entonces apunto su teléfono hacia mí para tomarme una foto.

-listo- dijo apenas unos segundos después.

-¿puedo verla?- pregunté

-seguro- él me tendió su teléfono luego de presionar la pantalla un par de veces. Solo entonces note que teníamos el mismo celular.

Era una linda fotografía. Ambos nos veíamos bien, aunque yo parecía más bien avergonzada que nerviosa, supuse que era algo bueno.

-¿puedo tenerla también?- pregunté devolviéndole su teléfono- de verdad me gusta como salió

-seguro, te la enviare- dijo él haciendo lo mismo que yo apenas unos minutos antes.

-gracias- ememtt me sonrió.

No sé cuanto más estuvimos en el parque la verdad, pero para cuando lo noté fue cuando mi estomago había comenzado a sonar, obviamente ya nada satisfecho con el juego de frutas ni con los snacks que Emmett había llevado para nosotros.

Así que a mi pedido y considerando que ya había pasado por bastante la hora del almuerzo, fuimos por algo de comer al centro.

Sin embargo, caminando a su lado, con Mac en un día de semana a plena luz del día se sentía algo extraño. Eso y el modo en que las personas nos veían, como si fuéramos una pareja.

Supuse que debíamos parecer una, conmigo tomada de su brazo, solo porque él lo había ofrecido y porque se sentía cómodo, pero no porque me sintiera como su novia, porque no lo hacía.

Ya habíamos sido eso, cuando éramos niños, ahora éramos adultos, y lo que había entre nosotros era completamente diferente.

Emmett dijo que conocía un buen restaurante para comer donde permitían perros, así que simplemente me deje guiar por él.

Cerca de cinco o seis calles después del parque y en la dirección opuesta a su apartamento, llegamos al sitio del cual él me había hablado.

Era un sitio moderno y muy lindo ubicado sobre una de las avenidas principales; tenía una gran terraza sobre la calle repleta de sillas y plantas, y con bastante gente comiendo allí también.

Emmett rápidamente nos consiguió un sitio afuera y ordenamos tacos de verdura y queso para comer con un poco de limonada.

Y estaban de lo mejor. Eso, o yo estaba realmente hambrienta.

Mac comió un poco de los tacos que pedimos y también le di un poco de agua y algunos de los bocaditos que había llevado para él y que no habría probado en el parque.

Para cuando volvimos a su departamento, ambos nos tumbamos en el sofá sin dudarlo y encendimos la televisión.

Mac anduvo deambulando por un buen rato jugando una con su pelota, hasta que finalmente cayó rendido sobre la alfombra.

Era lógico. Entre tanto jugar en el parque y la caminata de ida y vuelta hasta allá, más la parada para almorzar, él necesitaba una buena siesta para reponerse.

Emmett y yo por otro lado, nos conformamos con mirar un poco de televisión y hablar durante un buen rato.

De pronto parecía tan natural solo sentarme allí con él y conversar sobre mi trabajo o el suyo. Sobre series de tv que ambos habíamos visto o cuales eran nuestras películas preferidas.

Y haciendo que al final termináramos eligiendo un film de suspenso que ninguno de los dos había visto, solo para ver cuál era al criterio del otro para evaluarla.

Emmett había terminado preparando palomitas y Mac se había hecho con otra tanda de alimento, para llenar su pancita.

Sin haberme dado cuenta de cuánto rato había pasado, cuando vi hacia los ventanales de su departamento vi que el cielo ya estaba oscuro.

Habíamos pasado varias horas sentados allí los dos juntos, haciendo cosas triviales y no solo follando. De hecho no lo habíamos hecho desde anoche.

¿Era eso algo malo?

¿O tenía que mantenerme al margen y no mezclar lo emocional con el sexo? ¿Debía solo follar con él y ya? ¿Emmett lo malinterpretaría?

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

-¿sabes qué?- Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿qué?- pregunte

-me encantaría probar algo que cocines- dijo- nada demasiado elaborado ¿sabes? Algo simple, cualquier cosa.

-¿por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros

-Curiosidad- dijo

-¿de si quemo mi comida o cocino mejor que tú?

-bueno, yo al menos no te he servido anda quemado- se defendió

-no- acordé- y estaba rico, así que tienes puntos por eso.

Él sonrió como un ganador.

-no sé que puedo hacer para que pruebes

\- algún bocadillo rápido, algo…

-¿has probado las papas con pimentón y mostaza?

Su ceño se frunció y de pronto su expresión me pareció muy divertida. Tanto que no pude contener la risa.

-¿debería haberlas probado?

-mi madre las hacia- dije

-no recuerdo haberlas probado nunca- apunto- ¿es fácil?

-bastante- dije- el secreto está en los condimentos

-entiendo

-tal vez pueda prepararlas, si quieres…

-¿de verdad?- sus ojos se abrieron ante la idea.

-si, si tienes los condimentos, puedo hacerlo- yo le sonreí

-mostaza y papas tengo- dijo- ¿Qué mas necesitas?

\- pimentón, orégano, sal, y algo de aceite

-nunca he usado el pimentón para cocinar. Ni siquiera tengo- dijo- pero si tengo paprika ¿es lo mismo?

-no lo creo- dije riendo- bien, sino podemos probarlo otro día sino, no hay problema.

-no, no- contestó Emmett- podemos comprar un poco ahora

-¿ahora?

-si, hay una tienda donde venden especias a unas calles de aquí y aun deben estar abiertos

-Emmett...

-oh, vamos- él se paro del sofá y me tendió la mano- no tardaremos mucho. Solo compraremos eso y regresamos. Entonces podrás preparar las papas y yo hare una ensalada para acompañarlo.

Emmett de pronto se veía muy emocionado. No sabía si se trataba por la comida o porque yo iba a hacer algo para él.

Fuera cual fuera el motivo, acepte acompañarlo pensando que sería divertido cocinar algo con él.

Y viendo que Mac estaba realmente cansado y dormido, decidimos dejarlo en su departamento, siendo que volveríamos pronto y él no tendría de que preocuparse.

Así que andando una vez más, ambos fuimos hasta la tienda por el pimentón y también nos hicimos de un par de hongos y arroz, ya que Emmett había cambiado de idea respecto al acompañamiento que iba a hacer con mis papas; pasando de la idea de la ensalada a hacer arroz con verduras salteadas y hongos.

Ya con las compras hechas, ambos comenzamos el camino de regreso, cuando Emmett decidió que tomáramos otra calle.

Simplemente siguiéndolo, ya que no conocía demasiado la zona por la que él vivía, camine con él, hasta que finalmente terminamos en el parque al que habíamos ido ese mismo día con Mac

La diferencia es que ahora era de noche, y toda la gente que había entonces comiendo, corriendo, haciendo deportes, tomando sol e incluso con sus mascotas, no estaban allí.

\- ¿qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté

-solo dando un paseo- dijo adentrándose entre los arboles hacia el interior del parque.

-pensé que ya íbamos a volver

-solo quiero mostrarte algo- dijo tomándome por la mano y comenzando a llevarme más adentro.

Sin tener idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos, yo lo seguí hasta que el finalmente se detuvo.

A esa hora el parque ya estaba a oscuras. Había algunas lámparas de calle, iluminando por la acerca que rodeaba el parque, pero estaban bastante lejos de donde estábamos nosotros ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que querías que vea?- pregunté

Emmett se acercó a mí y entonces me beso con ganas, dejando caer al suelo la bolsa con nuestras compras.

Sonriendo ante la sorpresa le devolví el beso mientras sentía como Emmett se aferraba a mi cuerpo y comenzaba a incorporar su lengua al juego.

Se sentía bien.

Solo besarse con alguien sin motivo alguno en cualquier lugar…

Tal vez sonaba como una idiotez, pero era muy estimulante.

Haciendo que yo diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, Emmett continuo besándome, sin ninguna intención de detenerse. Y yo sabía en que solía terminar eso.

-Emmett...- yo llame su atención al sentir una de sus manos sobre mis pechos.

-tranquila- dijo él separándose apenas de mis labios y dedicándome una de esas sonrisas suyas que dejarían a cualquier chica con la boca abierta.

-ven aquí- volviendo a separase de mi, Emmett volvió a tomarme de la mano y avanzo hacia una zona detrás de los matorrales, donde los aboles eran más bajos y casi no había nada de luz.

Acorándome contra uno de los arboles Emmett comenzó a besarme y yo lo deje hacerlo. Claro que eso no era todo lo que él quería. Su cadera se pego rápidamente contra la mía y sus manos comenzaron a tocarme sin ningún reparo.

-estamos en un parque- dije entendiendo hacia donde se dirigía

-uno que esta vacio- apunto él, entre beso y beso mientras apretaba mi trasero entre sus manos con deseo

-pero y si…

-¿y si que…?- una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras intentaba colarse debajo de mi falda poniéndome realmente nerviosa.

-¿y si alguien nos ve? -gemí preocupada sobre su oído y sintiendo sus labios húmedos sobre mi cuello.  
-no hay nadie aquí más que tú y yo- dijo con seguridad en tanto sus manos acariciaban mi trasero. Ahuecándolo con sus manos me hizo gemir para luego regresar a mis piernas.  
-¿acaso nunca fantaseaste con follar en el parque de noche?- sus ojos me miraron con deseo  
-si, pero...- yo mire a nuestro alrededor, pero no pude ver ni escuchar a nadie cerca.  
-¿qué?- el quito un mechón de pelo lejos de mi rostro y me observó con atención.  
-esto es...-Mi respiración estaba agitada y era a causa de la adrenalina de lo que iba a suceder. -dios yo...  
\- ¿algo que nunca pensaste qué harías?- yo asentí- ¿pero aun así consiguió ponerte increíblemente caliente?  
\- si- contesté  
\- ¿entonces por qué detenernos?- sin decir más Emmett capturó mi boca entre la suya y me beso con energía.  
Su cadera se apretó contra la mía de un modo insistente dejando me sentir como la erección en sus pantalones solo se volvía más dura.  
-Quiero follarte- jadeo sobre mi oído y besando mi cuello una vez más antes de bajar hasta el escote de mi blusa, deteniéndose al ver que la tela no lo dejaba avanzar más que eso.  
Yo gemí como respuesta y el metió su mano dentro de mis bragas para comenzar a tocar ni clítoris.  
Oh, puta madre. Ese era mi punto débil, y él lo sabía.  
-estas tan mojada nena...- dijo moviendo sus dedos con más rapidez y haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara hacia adelante. Gimiendo suavemente aún por miedo a ser descubiertos, me aferre de su antebrazo y moví mi cadera contra sus dedos buscando conseguir un orgasmo.  
-¿vas a correrte para mí? -Emmett se apartó de mi cuerpo y me miro a los ojos  
-si... - Gemí.  
Acelerando el movimiento de sus dedos, y con mi respiración ya errática, me corrí con fuerza.  
Besándome casi desesperado Emmett tomó una de mis manos y la llevo hasta sus pantalones.  
-¿sientes eso?- pregunto con la voz espesa. Yo presione su erección con mi mano y el jadeó- Dios es increíble lo caliente que me pones-admitió  
Yo me reí socarronamente y el negó con su cabeza.  
-lo juro nena-dijo- dos minutos y me tienes como una piedra  
-me gusta eso- contesté como toda una perra.  
-¿vas a dejar que te folle ahora entonces?  
Mordiéndome los labios finalmente asentí con la cabeza.  
Dedicándome una sonrisa de satisfacción, el me dio un rápido de beso y me puso de espaldas a él.  
Sosteniéndome del árbol frente a mí, Emmett hizo mis bragas hacia un costado y tocó mis pliegues buscando sacarme de mis casillas.  
-Dios...-gemí.  
Escuchándolo sonreír, él desabotono sus pantalones e hizo a un lado sus bóxers lo suficiente como para poder follarme.  
Se introdujo de un solo tirón haciéndome por poco gritar, mientras con su mano derecha me sostenía por el pecho y con la otra movía mi cadera contra él.  
-¿vas a correrte de nuevo para mí?-Pregunto comenzando a ir un poco más rápido.  
-si...- gimotee- más... Rápido, por favor  
-¿mas rápido?- jadeo sobre mi oído  
-si, más...- el lo hizo- oh mierda...- su cadera chocó contra la mía con fuerza y lo sentí muy profundo- si, si, si justo así...  
Sin detenerse ni por un segundo él siguió golpeando exactamente en el mismo lugar una y otra vez hasta hacerme llegar.  
Sintiendo como mi cuerpo se ondulaba bajo el suyo a causa del orgasmo, sentí como Emmett jadeaba con fuerza casi como si estuviera conteniéndose de correrse también.  
\- ven aquí-dijo retirándose de mi interior y tomándome del brazo para darme vuelta y que terminara de frente a él.  
Dándome un beso rudo y caliente, rápidamente el me tomó por detrás de las rodillas y me alzo en el aire para que terminara acomodada sobre su cadera.  
Casi instintivamente me sostuve de sus hombros y él volvió a hacer mis bragas a un lado y ocupar nuevamente su lugar en mi interior.  
-Dios, nena-jadeo empujando hacia adentro y peinando mi cabello hacia atrás antes de tomarme por la nuca para verme a los ojos- te sientes tan bien...  
Comenzando a moverse algo más rápido, él no me quitó los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. Y eso era lo que más me ponía.  
Moví mi cadera como pude mientras él se movía a un ritmo constante e increíblemente caliente.  
Y es que estar en el parque follando a mitad de la noche con la posibilidad de ser descubiertos hacia que la adrenalina te subiera al máximo.  
-Más, más...-Gemí como toda una perra mientras me colgaba de su cuello.  
-¿más?-Pregunto él. Yo asentí con la cabeza y moví mi cadera contra la suya tan rápido como pude.  
-Ahh...-Emmett estaba jadeando con fuerza, dándome a entender que no le quedaba mucho antes de correrse.  
Así que me moví rápidamente y gemí con fuerza al sentir que estaba por correrme.  
Emmett apuro sus embestidas y apenas unos segundos después yo me vine y el también.  
Dejándome una vez más sobre el suelo, el clavo su cabeza contra mi pecho intentando acompasar su respiración.

Bajando mi falda y acomodando mis bragas de nuevo en su lugar, Emmett hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones.

\- estás loco- dije riendo

Emmett negó con la cabeza y medio un rápido beso en los labios.

-gracias por eso-dijo

-¿por qué?

-por seguirme la corriente- explicó- por hacer estas locuras conmigo

-estuvo bien

-¿bien?- él se rio con ganas- ¿solo bien?

-muy bien-acordé

-eso está mejor-dijo él dándome otro beso- Ahora mejor regresemos así puedes ponerte con esas papas que me abrieron el apetito desde que las nombraste.

Ya seguros de que nos veíamos presentables, y recuperando la bolsa de las compras, salimos de detrás de los grandes matorrales y regresamos a la calle para luego volver caminando a su apartamento.

Mierda. Eso había sido algo que no hacías todos los días.

Y si bien no nos topamos con mucha gente por la calle camino a su departamento, yo no podía dejar de sentir como si todos los que no veían sospecharan lo que habíamos hecho.

Tal vez era porque aun mi cuerpo podía sentirlo. Porque aun estaba húmeda y caliente, con mi centro palpitando, probablemente queriendo un poco más…

Y si bien Mac se había quedado durmiendo cuando nos habíamos ido, en cuanto Emmett abrió la puerta de entrada, el pequeño vino corriendo hacia nosotros, por completo alegre de vernos.

Pude escuchar entonces de lejos, mi teléfono sonando insistentemente. Era una llamada.

Corriendo hacia adentro para buscarlo, no pude verlo por ninguna parte.

Recordé entonces que lo había dejado dentro de mi bolso, y éste lo había dejado sobre uno de los sofás.

Al ir hacia este, ya había parado de sonar.

Tenía 2 llamadas perdidas. De hacía al menos 5 minutos atrás. Ambas eran de Edward. Y había también un mensaje.

.

 _ **-he tratado de llamarte, pero parece que el aeropuerto no tiene buena cobertura. En fin, espero te llegue mi mensaje. Estoy por subirme al avión de regreso a casa. Llegare a las 6 am más o menos. Te quiero- E**_

.

Mierda.

Adiós con todos mis planes, o nuestros planes con Emmett.

-tengo que irme- dije aun sin quitarle de encima los ojos a mi teléfono.

-¿qué?

-si, yo… no puedo quedarme- le dije

-pero ¿Qué hay de la comida? ¿Las papas y el arroz…?- Emmett no pudo ocultar la amargura en su voz.

-tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- yo me sentí culpable de pronto. Había ilusionado a un hombre, a uno que no podia permitirme ilusionar, con nada. Porque nada podía ofrecerle más que mi cuerpo, por un tiempo, y eso era todo ¿no?

-¿de verdad?- él estaba siendo sarcástico

-de verdad lo siento, pero Edward acaba de tomar un avión y si no estoy en casa…

-mierda- farfullo en voz baja, pero realmente enfadado.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?-dije-tu sabias como seria esto cuando comenzamos.

-¡lo sé!- el peino su cabello hacia atrás molesto consigo mismo- -es solo que me gusta tenerte aquí- dijo, aunque yo sabía que se estaba conteniendo de decir bastante más- y no pensé… que se terminaría tan pronto.

-tengo que estar en casa por la mañana cuando él regrese

-puedes irte entonces, no necesitas irte ahora

-tengo cosas que hacer en casa- insistí- Sin mencionar que no he hecho nada de trabajo en dos días.

-bueno te ha sentado bastante bien no trabajar, tengo que decirlo

Yo le puse los ojos en blanco.

-aun así tengo que irme- dije

El asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzando a buscar todas mis cosas por su departamento y claro también las cosas de Mac las metí en su bolso y en el mío antes de tomar al pequeño y todas nuestras cosas y dirigirme a la puerta.

-¿puedo acompañarte hasta tu coche al menos?

\- seguro- dije

Tomando uno de mis bolsos, él abrió la puerta y salió conmigo de su departamento.

Yendo hasta la calle y ayudándome a subir mis bolsos al auto y despidiéndose de Mac, Emmett me miro a los ojos un poco desarmado.

-conduce con cuidado- dijo

-siempre lo hago-el asintió- bien, supongo que hablaremos en estos días

-si, me gustaría repetir esto de nuevo- admitió sin ningún descaro

-fue lindo- comenté

Ya sin contenerse más él me beso con ganas, tomándome por la nuca y pegando su cuerpo al mío.

Yo le sonreí cuando finalmente se separo de mí.

-que descanses Emmett

-también tu.

Conduciendo de regreso a mi departamento, me sentí algo triste y tonta.

Había pasado casi dos días con él, y aun no había querido que se terminaran. ¿Era eso algo malo?

Mierda. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre.

Gracias a Dios no había mucho tráfico en mi dirección, así que en cuanto llegue a casa con Mac, desempaqué todas sus cosas y deje su cama junto a la mía como siempre estaba.

Busque algo de ropa sucia y la metí en la lavadora, antes de yo también darme una ducha para luego meterme en la cama.

Tarde cerca de 3 horas en dormirme, y lo sé porque estuve mirado el reloj de mi mesa de noche a cada rato desde que me había metido bajo las sabanas.

Mi cabeza simplemente no parecía capaz de parar. De pensar en Emmett y en lo que habíamos hecho y de pensar en Edward y en todas las cosas que no habíamos hecho juntos.

Tanto que había hecho una lista casi comparativa de ambos, y en la que yo me sentía la raya divisoria entre ambos lados.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más lo seria?

* * *

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Lamento haberme tardado con este capítulo. Estuve 2 semanas sin internet así que no pude publicar nada. Bien, al menos me sirvió para escribir y adelantar un poco más.**

 **Demasiado sexo? O estuvo bien?**

 **En fin, en el siguiente capitulo habrán noticias que desequilibraran un poco el ambiente, y el siguiente a ese estará narrado por Emmett. Cha chan cha chan…**

 **Ajajaja**

 **Bien estoy de ben humor hoy, así que de verdad espero lo disfruten. Y si tienen tips de algo que les gustaría que pasara, tengo los oídos abiertos a cualquier sugerencia. Si bien la historia está encaminada en líneas generales, algunas partes aun no están por completo definidas, así que cualquier sugerencia podría encajar realmente bien.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	14. Las noticias viajan rápido

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Las noticias viajan rápido**

Edward y yo estábamos cenando comida china frente a la tv cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-es Jasper- dijo antes de contestar.

Él sin embargo, no puso su teléfono en altavoz.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y mostrándose animado ante su llamado, respondía con sí y no, a sus preguntas, también como hacia cuanto tiempo no nos veíamos y que por su trabajo había estado ocupado. Finalmente unos minutos después colgó.

-¿todo está bien?

-si- dijo- solo me ha preguntado si el viernes estamos libre para cenar los 4 y le he dicho que si.

Yo iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero él se me adelantó

-y sé que no tienes ningún evento, porque Alice le dijo que estaban libres- acotó- además es cierto que llevamos bastante tiempo sin hacer nada los cuatro juntos.

Mierda, Jasper, pensé.

Un par de semanas atrás me lo había comentado, pero yo solo había pensado que se le olvidaría o que estaría demasiado ocupado como para planearlo. Evidentemente ninguna de las dos cosas había ocurrido.

Bien, tendríamos que hacerlo, y Mac tendría que quedarse en casa, lo cual no me gustaba para nada.

Edward parecía animado por la idea, incluso cuando nosotros dos llevábamos tiempo incluso sin salir a cenar afuera o ir a algún lugar juntos como al cine o incluso al parque. ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta de esas cosas? No es como si pidiera eso todos los fines de semana, pero si me hubiera gustado hacerlo al menos 2 veces al mes, como lo hacíamos antes.

Y si bien esa semana él no tuvo que viajar por trabajo, toda la semana nos quedamos en casa.

Aunque me resulto algo raro e incluso molesto tenerlo en casa todo el tiempo, no hablando demasiado entre nosotros, ordenando comida para cenar o cocinando, pero nunca juntos.

Incluso cuando yo llevaba a Mac al parque por las tardes o de noche para que caminara e hiciera sus necesidades, él ni una sola vez se ofreció a acompañarme.

Supongo que aun no lo aceptaba al pequeño por completo. Por muy amable que se mostrara con él en el departamento, dándole algo de comer o agua o dejándolo sentarse en el sofá a su lado, su relación con él no iba más allá de eso. Nunca llamarlo para darle una caricia o decirle algo lindo.

Y eso Mac también lo notaba, ya que tampoco se lo pedía o movía su colita al verlo del mismo modo en que lo hacía conmigo.

Y nuestra relación, por otro lado, era algo fría. Teníamos conversaciones superficiales: trabajo, amigos, comida, las noticias o alguna serie de televisión. A eso se reducía todo.

Pero el sexo… había sido algo diferente.

Si bien la última vez que Edward había regresado de viaje casi no se había mostrado interesado en mi, al día siguiente de regresar de su viaje casi se me había abalanzado en cuanto yo había abierto los ojos por la mañana, con su usual "erección matutina". ¿Tendría una de esas cuando estaba de viaje también? ¿Las dejaría pasar o se masturbaría pensando en otra o en mí?

Yo sin embargo, había sido más rápida que el diciéndole que me sentía mal ya que tenía mi periodo. No es como si a Edward le asqueara el asunto, pero no era de los tipos que les daba igual hacerlo o no cuando yo estaba en esos días, así que tenia eso a mi favor.

De cualquier modo, dos días después si tuve mi periodo, así que no tuve que fingir más.

No se trataba de que ya no lo quisiera, sino que simplemente no quería follar con él, no por ahora al menos.

No sabía precisamente que es lo que había estado haciendo él en esos días; y yo simplemente no quería comparar lo que había tenido con Emmett con él.

Así que simplemente dormimos en la misma cama, sin hacer nada. Algo que si bien pareció no poner muy feliz a Edward de momento, luego fue como si ni siquiera le importara.

.

.

Al mirar al techo de mi alcoba por algún motivo recordé mi vieja alcoba, no la de la universidad, sino la de casa de mis padres. La misma donde dormí por 17 años antes de irme de casa en busca de un título universitario.  
Las paredes eran blancas al igual que el techo, igual que las de ahora, aunque las cosas que había dentro eran un poco diferentes.  
Fotografías, posters, recuerdos y cosas que anhelaba cubrían las paredes que ahora estaban vacías.  
Había muchas fotos de Emmett en ella; mías y de él juntos, fotos de la universidad a la que quería ir y de los sueños que quería cumplir en ese entonces.  
Ese día tenía música sonando. Algo pop, no recuerdo exactamente qué, pero sí  
recuerdo lo que estábamos haciendo.

Besándonos y tocándonos. Ya habíamos cruzado ese límite antes. Él hacía que me corriera y yo hacía lo mismo con él, pero ahora también lo hacía con su boca y yo con la mía.

Pero por supuesto yo quería más. Entonces ya no me sentía tan intimidada ante la idea de perder mi virginidad. Sabía que lo quería y que quería que fuera con él.

 _-wow, nena, tranquila- había dicho él ese día al sentirme ya desnuda por completo sentándome sobre él luego de hacerlo venirse en mi boca._

 _-quiero hacerlo- dije besándolo y comenzando a tocarlo una vez más._

 _-¿hacer qué?_

 _-tener sexo- dije- que tu…- yo lo mire a los ojos intentando que él me comprendiera._

 _-¿ahora?- de pronto parecía preocupado_

 _-¿Por qué no?- yo aumente la velocidad de mi mano intentando que él volviera a ponerse duro de nuevo._

 _-Rose…- el suspiró y entonces volvió su cabeza hacia el reloj que había en mi pared- tus padres llegaran en media hora, no creo que sea buen momento para…_

 _Yo le puse mi mejor cara de perrito_

 _-no ahora ¿de acuerdo?- pidió- solo, quiero que hagamos esto bien. Dios, ya hemos esperado bastante, no creo que un par de días más vayan a hacer nada._

 _-¿días?_

 _-el próximo fin de semana es tu cumpleaños_

 _-lo sé_

 _-bien, podemos hacerlo después de eso. Ya tendrás 16 y… entonces me sentiré mejor respecto a la diferencia de edad._

 _-oh, ¿de nuevo con eso?_

 _El apenas había cumplido 18 y entonces le había comenzado a preocupar la idea de que yo tuviera 15 años y eso fuera demasiado. Ahora, quería esperar hasta después de mi cumpleaños para finalmente follar conmigo. Como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia con todo lo que ya habíamos hecho antes, pensé._

 _-vamos, nena, solo son algunos días. Prometo que planeare algo y va a encantarte_

 _Yo le puse mi cara de enojo y entonces deje de mover mis manos para salirme de arriba de él y sentarme a su lado._

 _-Rose…_

 _\- está bien- dije ablandando mi expresión_

 _Emmett me sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios._

 _-paciencia- pidió- ahora vístete y bajemos a la sala antes de que lleguen tus padres_

 _Suspirando, volví a tomar mi ropa de entremedio de las sabanas y volví a vestirme._

 _Emmett hizo lo mismo y me ayudo a acomodar mi cama antes de salir de mi alcoba._

 _No es que mis padres no me dejaran estar con Emmett en mi habitación, pero no era una idea que entusiasmara especialmente a mi padre, sobre todo. Así que me había dejado hacerlo, tras meses y meses de que yo se lo pidiera, y con la única condición de que dejáramos la puerta abierta._

 _Si, como si eso nos dejara hacer muchas cosas._

 _En casa de Emmett, por otro lado, sus padres eran muchos más despreocupados. La verdad es que desde que los conocía, nunca habían dicho nada respecto a donde debíamos estar y donde no._

 _Ni nos habían dado advertencias de cómo comportarnos, muy diferente a como eran mis padres. Tal vez solo era porque él era mucho mayor que yo._

 _Mi cumpleaños había sido un viernes. Mis padres habían invitado a mis abuelos y tíos para celebrarlo en casa y yo había invitado también a Jane y a Emmett para ese día. Había sido una linda fiesta en familia, llena de comida y regalos, pero muy tranquila._

 _Emmett me había obsequiado un collar con un colgante de corazón. Entonces yo lo había besado y por poco me había puesto a llorar como una tonta._

 _Había sido muy especial para mí, y había sido el primer cumpleaños que pasaba con alguien más que familia y amigas. Entonces que él fuera mi novio, había sido muy importante, incluso más de lo que debería haberme permitido que fuera._

 _Y Emmett había tenido una increíble idea para nuestra "Escapada amorosa" como le había puesto yo. Sus padres tenían una casa en el lago en las afueras de la ciudad que llevaba varias generaciones en su familia. Él había pensando en decirles a mis padres que los suyos me habían invitado a pasar el día con ellos allí. Entonces, si sus padres estaban presentes, los míos no se habrían opuesto tanto a que yo me quedara a dormir en la misma casa que él. El detalle era, sin embargo, que sus padres no irían._

 _Emmett le había dicho a sus padres que iría con sus amigos, y yo a los míos que iría con su familia. Y ya que solo se trataba de un solo día, no iba a ser tan difícil ocultar la mentira._

 _Mi padre sin embargo, odio la idea, sospechando por supuesto que Emmett y yo intentaríamos pasarnos de la raya. A sus ojos yo aun era una niña, incluso cuando llevara varios meses haciendo cosas que me habían hecho dejar de ser una._

 _Mi madre por otro lado, había sido más comprensiva, pero claro había tenido la "charla" sobre sexo conmigo más de una vez desde que Emmett y yo habíamos comenzado a salir; advirtiéndome que los chicos mayores intentarían sobrepasarse más rápido y que no tenía que sentirme forzada a hacer nada para lo que no me sintiera preparada._

 _Por supuesto, yo no me había sentido forzada a tener sexo con Emmett. Sino que quería hacerlo. De algún modo, después de pasar el periodo de "los besos", el pasar a la siguiente etapa había parecido casi inevitable. Eso incluía haber comenzado a tocarnos, primero sobre la ropa y luego haciendo esta a un lado poco a poco hasta terminar desnudos, aunque sin haber tenido sexo aun._

 _No sabía si eso era lo normal, pero había estado bien. Emmett no se había apresurado conmigo, pensé a que me llevaba poco más de dos años de edad, sino que se había tomado su tiempo y me había dejado aprender y experimentar todas esas cosas que eran nuevas para mí._

 _Mi madre de algún modo se había dado cuenta de que Emmett y yo nos estábamos acercando a eso. No sé si fue por como yo me comportaba con él o porque mi vestuario algo mas desarreglado antes, había pasado a ver casi exclusivamente de faldas y vestidos desde que había conocido a Emmett. Me había ofrecido entonces llevarme al ginecólogo, diciéndome que si quería hacerlo, no tenia por que decírselo a ella, pero que si iba a cuidarme como ella me lo había explicado._

 _Tras meditarlo por bastante tiempo, finalmente había recurrido a ella, para pedirle que me llevara y así pudiera comenzar a tomar la píldora solo por precaución, apenas unas semanas antes de mi cumpleaños._

 _Mi padre no supo de ello, no sino hasta un par de meses más tarde, un tiempo antes de que Emmett se fuera a la universidad._

 _Ese día, Emmett había pasado por mí en su auto, asegurándole a mis padres que todo estaría bien y mintiendo muy convincentemente sobre qué cosas haríamos con sus padres en la casa del lago._

 _Nosotros ni siquiera nos detuvimos en su casa, ya que Emmett ya había hecho sus maletas y subiéndolas al auto para pasar por mi e irnos directamente hacia nuestro destino._

 _Entonces sus padres no me verían, mientras yo rogaba que los míos no vieran a los suyos durante ese día que estaríamos fuera._

 _Volveríamos al siguiente a mediodía, ese había sido el trato. Así que teníamos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos tanto como pudiéramos._

 _Luego de conducir por poco más de una hora, finalmente llegamos a la casa del lago. Y efectivamente había un pequeño lago frente a ella, que se extendía por cerca de un kilometro hacia el este de la casa._

 _Era una linda casa, del tipo para vacacionar o pasar el fin de semana lejos de la ciudad; pintada en tonos blancos y veig._

 _Ninguno de los dos había almorzado antes de salir, así que ni bien llegamos nos preparamos algo de comer. Sándwiches con pollo, queso y un poco de lechuga que Emmett había llevado, junto con bastantes cosas más para que pudiéramos comer hasta el día siguiente._

 _Después de eso, yo me había puesto mi bikini y nos habíamos arrojado al lago a nadar un rato y tontear entre nosotros._

 _De pronto se había sentido tan bien estar allí, solo nosotros dos, sin preocuparse por nada más. Sin nadie que estuviera controlándonos o prisa alguna para hacer lo que quisiéramos hacer._

 _Besándonos sin descanso, Emmett aprovecho que estuviéramos en el agua para tocarme un poco, corriendo a un lado mi bikini y haciendo que mi piel se erizara._

 _Sintiendo que no iba a resistir mucho más, le pedí que saliéramos del agua y entonces fuimos a la habitación que el siempre solía usar._

 _Claro que no fue para secarnos ni cambiarnos de ropa, sino para continuar lo que en el lago no habíamos podido hacer._

 _Deshaciéndome de la parte superior de mi bikini, Emmett fue directo a mis pechos, tocando y chupándolos, como usualmente le gustaba hacer. Y por supuesto eso me ponía muy caliente, haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran y mi piel se pusiera como gallina._

 _Entonces nos habíamos sentado en la cama, donde sus manos habían ido directamente a mi centro, tocando primero sobre el traje de baño y luego debajo de este haciéndome gemir._

 _-Emmett yo…_

 _-tranquila- dijo él dando vueltas con sus dedos sobre mi clítoris- haremos lo mismo que siempre ¿de acuerdo? – yo asentí con la cabeza y él me beso- luego haremos eso. Pero necesito que estés caliente primero._

 _Yo me reí y entonces él apresuro sus dedos._

 _-ahora, vas a correrte- indicó antes de volver a chupar uno de mis pezones aun sin detener sus dedos._

 _Oh Dios…._

 _Viéndolo a los ojos, me aferre con fuerza a las sabanas y entonces me vine con un fuerte gemido._

 _-eso es nena- dijo él continuando solo un poco después- ahora estas mojada, ¿lo ves?_

 _-si…- contesté yo aun con la respiración entrecortada._

 _Volviendo a besarme, lo sentí quitarse los pantalones y comenzar a complacerse el mismo._

 _-¿puedo hacerlo yo?- pregunté_

 _Él me sonrió._

 _-seguro- dijo dándome otro beso y entonces volviendo a tenderse en la cama, ahora a mi lado._

 _Llevando mis manos hasta su polla comencé a tocarlo como ya lo había hecho varias veces antes._

 _Ahora parecía bastante más fácil, aunque estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a suceder luego. Tanto que mis manos temblaban un poco, así que en cuanto estas comenzaron a dejar de funcionar como yo quería, las reemplace con mi boca._

 _Emmett echo su cabeza hacia atrás y jadeo al verme chupársela._

 _Sabia cuanto eso le gustaba, así que use mi lengua y fui metiéndola en mi boca un poco más profundo a cada vez, mientras observaba sus reacciones._

 _Recordé las instrucciones que él me había dado al hacerle eso por primera vez. Relaja la garganta, no te pongas nerviosa, no uses los dientes, chupa con fuerza la punta y usa la lengua tanto como puedas._

 _Parecían como muchos pasos, pero con la práctica había conseguido intercalarlos poco a poco._

 _Gimiendo mientras con una mano sostenía mi cabello lejos de mi rostro mientras me veía chupársela, Emmett finalmente me detuvo y se incorporo para besarme._

 _Confundida le respondí, sin entender que se suponía que iba a pasar ahora._

 _-si sigues, tendremos que empezar de nuevo- dijo riendo y entonces buscando a un lado de la cama, su mochila de la cual tomo un paquete con condones.- ¿quieres que haga que te corras una vez más o quieres que ya lo hagamos?_

 _Viéndolo bastante nerviosa, mordí mis labios y vi entonces lo duro y erguido que él estaba._

 _Oh, Dios, ahora tendría que meterme todo eso, pensé._

 _¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Dolería más de lo que yo pensaba?_

 _Un pánico repentino me inundó y Emmett lo notó en mi rostro._

 _-ey, nena, ¿Estás bien?_

 _Yo suspire y asentí con la cabeza._

 _-podemos esperar si quieres. No tenemos que hacerlo ahora_

 _-no, no, yo quiero hacerlo- dije- vinimos aquí para eso._

 _Emmett se rio y entonces acerco su rostro al mío para chocar su nariz con la mía de un lado a otro, como lo hacían los esquimales._

 _-podemos hacerlo más tarde, ahora solo podemos seguir jugando._

 _Oh, él estaba siendo tan increíblemente comprensivo…. Tanto que tuve que besarlo._

 _Y para cuando finalmente me separe de él, parte de los nervios se habían ido._

 _-hagámoslo ahora- dije. El me miro a los ojos y entonces asintió con la cabeza._

 _Sentándome una vez más en la cama, Emmett abrió uno de los condones y con cuidado se lo puso para luego inclinarse sobre mí y besarme, hasta terminar recostados uno sobre el otro._

 _Finalmente llevo su erección hasta mi centro y yo lo mire a los ojos sin moverme ni un centímetro._

 _Entonces dolió._

 _Incluso cuando él fue suave y lento, dolió hasta que el finalmente consiguió estar por completo dentro de mí._

 _-¿estás bien?- preguntó_

 _-si…- yo gemí aun algo incomoda._

 _Besándome en los labios él comenzó a retirarse un poco para luego volver a embestir._

 _Sujetándome de su espalda, lo aguante, esperando que solo mejorara. ¿No podía ser todo horrible o sí? Todo lo demás había sido bueno, esto también tenía que serlo ¿o no?_

 _-eso es, nena- dijo el apoyando su frente contra la mía y viéndome a los ojos- vamos bien, solo un poco más y vas a disfrutarlo._

 _Mordiendo mi labio inferior, lo sentí volver a moverse un par de veces más, ahora un poco más rápido._

 _Entonces y al sentir el ritmo ir más rápido, mi centro volvió a palpitar nuevamente._

 _Soltando un gemido, finalmente de placer, clave mis uñas en su espalda y Emmett gruño al sentirlo._

 _Yendo un poco más rápido, todo lo que había sentido antes con sus dedos o su boca, solo se incremento más y más, haciéndome sentir que al correrme, se sentiría mucho más intenso de lo que hasta entonces lo había hecho cualquiera de las cosas que habíamos probado._

 _-oh, sí, sí, si…- jadeo Emmett besando mi cuello y sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo mientras movía su cadera rápidamente, chocando contra la mía._

 _Abriendo mi boca ampliamente, respire profusamente mientras mi vientre se contraía y entonces me deje ir._

 _Cerrando mis ojos y dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, me vine sin ningún control y apenas unos segundos después, Emmett lo hizo también, dejándose caer a mi lado en la cama, rendido._

 _Sin saber qué hacer, solo me abrace a su costado, apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiré._

 _Emmett dejo un beso sobre mi cabeza y entonces yo lo mire a los ojos._

 _-¿estás bien?- yo asentí con la cabeza_

 _Si bien de algún modo me sentía algo dolorida, también me sentía repentinamente diferente._

 _Tal vez el tener sexo era solo más que solo eso, era conocer una parte diferente de ti._

 _Esa tarde estuvimos tendidos en la cama por un buen rato sin decir nada, solo descansando y yo, al menos, pensando bastante._

 _Después de eso, jugamos un par de juegos de mesa que encontramos en la sala y para la cena, Emmett nos preparo a ambos algo de pasta con salsa roja._

 _Por la noche, y cuando ya íbamos a irnos a la cama, luego de que cada uno de nosotros hablara con sus padres, para asegurarles que todo estaba bien, le pedí a Emmett si podíamos intentarlo de nuevo._

 _Él pareció sorprendido, tal vez porque pensaría que aun estaba dolorida. Pero no era así._

 _Además, no quería hacerlo solo una vez. Si íbamos a tener solo ese día, al menos teníamos que aprovecharlo._

 _Así que convenciéndolo de que quería experimentar un poco más, él volvió a follarme. Esta vez lo hicimos como perrito y se sintió increíble. Por supuesto, antes no dejamos pasar nuestros juegos en lo que yo lo complacía con mi boca y él a mí con la suya._

 _Entonces me corrí dos veces en esa posición, con el detrás de mí, metiéndomela mientras me tomaba por la cintura para darse impulso._

 _Emmett no tardo mucho en dormirse después de eso, quedándose casi desmayado poco tiempo después de que ambos nos corriéramos._

 _Yo por mi parte, me quede mirando el techo de su alcoba, nerviosa de ser esa la primera vez que dormiría en la misma cama que él, y ahora también, desnuda._

 _Nunca había dormido desnuda, incluso cuando estuviera cubierta con las sabanas, se sentía raro, sobre todo dormir junto a su cuerpo desnudo, chocando contra el mío._

 _Oh, y ¡por la mañana! Ver a Emmett por la mañana había sido toda una sorpresa con su "erección matutina" como él le decía._

 _Al parecer había aprendido más de una cosa ese fin de semana._

 _Preguntándole que hacía con ella, Emmett me explico que por lo general solía tocarse hasta correrse o bien pensar en algo desagradable para que esta se fuera. Qué raro era ser un chico, había pensado entonces. Jajaja_

 _No volvimos a follar por la mañana, pero yo si se la chupe para ayudarlo con su problema, y a cambio él hizo que me viniera dos veces con sus dedos._

 _Y Dios si era una buena manera de comenzar por la mañana. Completamente energizada y sexualizada._

 _No hicimos mucho mas entonces. Nadamos por un rato en el lago y luego regresamos adentro para comer algo antes de volver a nuestras casas, esperando que nuestra fachada no se hubiera desmoronado durante nuestra ausencia._

 _Por suerte, esa vez logramos salirnos con la nuestra._

.

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba de nuevo en mi habitación, en mi cama, sola y caliente.

Volteándome a ver la hora me di cuenta entonces que me había quedado dormida.

Edward ya se había ido y ni siquiera me había despertado, o al menos yo no lo había escuchado.

Mierda.

Y vaya sueño el mío.

Recordar la primera vez que Emmett y yo habíamos pasado todo un día juntos, solo los dos, apenas un par de días después de haber hecho lo mismo, solo doce años después.

Y como esa vez, yo me había quedado a dormir con él. Entonces me había sentido increíblemente nerviosa por ello, no sabiendo tantas cosas; Y ahora, solo me había desmayado en la cama después de una buena follada en el balcón de su departamento.

Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas…

Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos por un rato, me levante de la cama rápidamente y vi entonces a Mac en su cama profundamente dormido. Bien, así que habíamos sido dos los que se habían quedado en la cama hasta tarde.

Yendo al baño rápidamente me lave la cara y los dientes y arregle mi cabello antes de regresar a la alcoba para vestirme.

Tomando una camiseta, una falda y un saco, me metí en ellas y en un par de zapatos bajos, no teniendo especialmente ganas de usar tacones ese día.

Buscando mi bolso y metiendo en el todo lo necesario, tome las cosas de Mac y salimos de allí camino al trabajo.

Y ya que no había tenido tiempo para desayunar, en el camino me pase por un Starbucks y me pedí un café con leche de almendras y un muffin con chispas de chocolate.

Llegando a la oficina casi una hora más tarde de lo normal, pude ver la cara de Emma y Ángela al verme atravesar la puerta principal.

Sonriéndoles apenas y sin decirles nada, fui directo a mi oficina, aun con Mac en brazos y deje todas mis cosas y las suyas allí antes de desplomarme sobre la silla detrás de mi escritorio.

Encendiendo mi laptop, comencé a revisar mis emails y también revise mi agenda para asegurarme de no haber olvidado ninguna cita hoy.

Claro, que podía tener alguna no planeada, como las veces que Emmett se había aparecido en mi oficina para almorzar o me había llevado a un hotel, pero hoy no iba a ser un día de esos.

Él me había escrito apenas dos días después de que yo me hubiera quedado a dormir en su departamento, diciendo cuanto ansiaba volver a repetirlo, pero esperando que yo pudiera confirmarle que día podría hacerlo.

Así que pasar la noche parecía ser la única opción para él. Bien, no iba a quejarme, había estado muy bien, pero solo vernos un par de horas y follar tampoco estaría mal.

Dios, si tan solo me hubiera escuchado a mi misma un par de semanas atrás, pensando eso.

"verse por un par de horas y follar" con un tipo que no era mi prometido… entonces habría creído que eso no sería posible para mí; ahora era lo único en lo que podía pensar aparentemente.

Y por supuesto, con Edward en casa yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de no dormir allí, así que tendría que postergarlo hasta que él finalmente saliera de viaje.

Haciendo que lo que antes me parecían días de soledad o en los que no había mucho para hacer en casa o esta se sentía rara porque Edward no estaba allí, fueran el tipo de días que yo anhelaba que llegaran para poder escaparme con otro.

Tratando de enfocarme en el trabajo, bebí un poco de café y me dedique a responder emails y verificar las cosas que Emma había dejado anotadas en pequeños papeles sobre mi escritorio.

Terminándome el muffin con chispas a la par que escribía un mail al tipo de la carroza de la boda de los Johnson, tocaron a mi puerta con suavidad.

-sí, pase- dije

Un segundo después Alice apareció en mi oficina

-buenos días-dijo

-hola Alice- respondí -¿Cómo estás?

-bien, bien-ella sonrió demostrando que tenía todo en orden- ¿Qué tal tu?

-además de haberme quedado dormida, todo bien. Solo arreglando las últimas cosas para la boda de los Johnson. Ya casi no queda nada.

-si, lo sé- ella se acercó un poco más a mi escritorio y pude verla jugar con sus manos, mostrándose algo nerviosa.

Quería decirme algo, lo sabía. Porque siempre que pasaba eso, Alice actuaba de la misma manera.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté

-es sobre esta noche- Alice dijo con voz algo preocupada, casi como si se tratara de algo inquietante

-¿paso algo malo? ¿Van a cancelar la cena?- porque si era así, yo estaría más que feliz de hacerlo.

-no, no, nada malo- dijo ella

Yo aparte mis ojos de mi laptop y la observé con atención

\- es solo que, fue idea de Jasper organizar la cena porque quería que nuestros amigos más allegados se enteraran de la noticia

\- ¿qué noticia?

\- se supone que no iba a decírtelo hasta entonces pero lo he pensado y creo que es mejor que te lo diga ahora. No quiero que...

\- ¿de qué se trata Ali?

\- estoy embarazada- dijo en voz baja y viéndome a los ojos como si de algún modo se sintiera culpable por ello.

Mi rostro se congelo por un segundo mientras procesaba la noticia y pensaba que decirle.

Inesperado, si eso es lo primero que pasó por mi mente. No para ella, claro. Sabía que Alice quería hijos desde hacía tiempo pero había decidido posponerlo por el trabajo y eventualmente por la boda.

Sin embargo, aquí estábamos.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti- sonó apropiado en cuanto logre salir del shock inicial

-Rose...

-lo digo en serio- dije interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que ella fuera a decir-de verdad. Es una increíble noticia, y se cuanto lo querías- añadí con una sonrisa amable en mi rostro.

-¿de verdad?

-por supuesto que sí- dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome a ella para abrazarla.- me alegro mucho por ustedes. En verdad se lo merecen

Devolviéndome el abrazo ella se apartó de mí unos segundos después.

\- sé cómo te sientes con lo que pasó con Edward y todo, pero no quería ocultárselo a mi mejor amiga- dijo ella

-lo sé- yo intente volver a sonreír, pero interiormente esa horrible sensación había regresado.

-pensé que sería mejor que lo supieras antes de la cena y evitarte la sorpresa.

-te lo agradezco- dije ya no pudiendo disimular mas eso que adentro mío erguía por salir. Lágrimas y tristeza. Por mi, no por ella.

-¿Cómo crees que Edward vaya a tomárselo?- Alice de verdad parecía preocupada por el asunto

-no tengo idea- dije- probablemente opte por la evasiva. Es lo que siempre hace.

\- Jasper va a odiarlo si lo hace- yo me encogí de hombros- bien, en todo caso lo tendrán que solucionar entre ellos.

\- no pienses en eso Alice- le pedí- tú tienes que estar contenta por ello, sin importar lo que los demás piensen o hagan. Es una noticia increíble y serás una madre increíble.

-y tu una gran madrina- dijo

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al no esperarme eso.

-Aun no lo hablamos con Jasper, pero no creo que haya alguien mejor que tu para el puesto- dijo con sinceridad- y de verdad quiero que lo seas.

-gracias Alice, y por supuesto que lo hare- dije dándole otro abrazo.

-genial, bien- ella sonrió- esta noche entonces ya sabes de qué se trata. Así que al menos intenta hacerte la sorprendida

-lo hare- aseguré

Ella se rió.

-¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes, a propósito?

-van y vienen- dije aunque sin confesarle lo que había descubierto sobre Edward y Jessica.

Ella me hizo una mueca

-¿Qué hay de Emmett?- dijo tal vez esperando que yo dejara de pensar en lo otro-¿Aun están acostándose o…hay algo más?

-han sido un par de veces- dije. Ella asintió, pero aun así no dijo más nada- no lo sé.

-¿te gusta, no es así? ¿Más de lo que esperabas?

Yo suspiré y finalmente asentí con la cabeza

-supongo que era obvio que no iba a poder ser cosa de una vez entre ustedes. No considerando el pasado que comparten.

-¿y ahora me lo dices?-la acusé

-ahora lo veo en tus ojos- dijo mi amiga- cuando digo su nombre o cuando él te llama o te envía un mensaje. No recuerdo la última vez que te vi así por alguien.

-antes era así con Edward, pero eso ya solo… dejo de pasar.

-lo siento, Rosie- dijo ella- ¿crees que haya manera de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes?

-creo que si él cambia de parecer sobre Mac y sobre formar una familia podemos hacerlo.

Ella asintió

-bien- dijo- volveré con mis cosas. Tengo que regresar a casa antes para prepararme para la cena. Ya sabes, ropa, zapatos… eso y ayudar a Jasper con su traje.

-también yo-dije

-bien, nos veremos a la noche, supongo- dijo ella- tengo almuerzo con los Johnson por lo de las flores, así que estaré ocupada para el almuerzo

-está bien, no te preocupes- dije- todo saldrá bien

Ella me sonrió y entonces salió de mi oficina, dejándome sola de nuevo.

Intente todo lo que puse centrarme en el trabajo, pero no fue nada fácil.

No podía dejar de estar feliz por Alice. Ella y Jas se merecían eso más que nadie. Y claro, además era un bebé que ambos querían.

Por mi parte, con Edward no podía decir lo mismo. Nunca habíamos hablado sobre ello, no hasta esa horrible discusión cuando Mac había llegado a casa. Y entonces solo habíamos seguido peleando y peleando.

Si yo hubiera quedado embarazada… no quería ni pensar lo que habría sucedido o cual hubiera sido la reacción de Edward. Pero ciertamente no habría sido la misma que la de Jasper al enterarse del embarazo de Alice.

Mierda.

Lo peor de todo es que, aunque no lo quisiera, Edward y yo tendríamos que enfrentarnos con ese tema una vez más esa noche, cuando nuestros amigos nos dieran la gran noticia.

Decidiendo que saldría a comer para el almuerzo con Mac para despejarme la cabeza, tome mi bolso y al pequeño y salimos de allí por algo de comida.

Mac, por supuesto tenía sus bocados, mientras que yo conseguí un sitio donde podía comer con él a mi lado, en donde termine pidiéndome una hamburguesa con papas asadas.

Después de eso fuimos al parque por un rato y luego, de regreso a la oficina.

Para cuando regrese a casa después del trabajo, Edward aun no había llegado.

Así que me di una ducha y estuve un buen rato frente a mi armario decidiendo que iba a ponerme.

Mac, sentado a los pies de la cama, viéndome como me probaba una cosa y luego otra, movía su colita alegre cuando yo le preguntaba que le parecían las cosas que me estaba poniendo.

Ya vestida, estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando Edward llego a casa un poco agitado.

-lo siento- dijo- de verdad que sí. Hemos tenido una reunión de personal hoy en la empresa y se ha demorado más de la cuenta. Vine tan pronto como pude

\- está bien- dije aun continuando con mi tarea y acabando de ponerme el rímel en las pestañas.

Dándome una mirada de arriba abajo, Edward escaneo mi vestido y luego se fue al armario por su traje.

Apenas faltaba media hora para la hora en la que nuestros amigos habían hecho la reservación y no podíamos llegar tarde.

-¿no vas a ducharte?- pregunte a Edward al verlo con varias gotas de sudor en su rostro mientras éste se desvestía frente a la cama.

-no creo que lleguemos a tiempo-dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-puedes ducharte en 5 minutos. Te veras mejor- lo alenté

Bufando, el acabo de desvestirse y se fue casi corriendo a la ducha para darse un baño rápido.

Entretanto, yo regrese con Mac y le puse bastante comida y agua en sus platos, y deje para él todos sus juguetes preferidos en la alfombra de la sala para que pudiera jugar durante el rato que nos ausentáramos.

No me gustaba demasiado la idea de dejarlo completamente solo, pero supuse que en algún momento tendría que comenzar a hacerlo, para que el aprendiera a comportarse.

Dándole un beso en su cabecita y prometiéndole que regresaría pronto, fui de nuevo a la alcoba y busque un bolso para llevar mis cosas.

Metiendo mi teléfono, las llaves y algunos pañuelos en el, volví a la sala mientras veía a Edward salir de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

Sentándome en el sofá, vi a Mac jugar mientras esperaba que el terminara de arreglarse.

Recordé entonces que no me había puesto zapatos, y aun continuaba en pantuflas.

Riéndome de mi misma, regrese a la habitación por un par y me senté en nuestra cama para atarlas correas.

-¿mejor?-pregunto Edward ya con su camisa y pantalones puestos. Yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces el tomo una corbata para ponérsela.

Él parecía nervioso o tal vez preocupado por la cena o quien sabe lo que habría ocurrido en su reunión de la empresa.

¿Habría estado Emmett presente? ¿Habrían hablado sobre algo del trabajo?

¿Habría habido siguiera una reunión o solo había estado con Jessica y había perdido la noción del tiempo?

Pasando saliva ante la realidad que podían conformar esas ideas, volví a ponerme de pie y fui hacia un espejo para revisar mi maquillaje.

Todo estaba en orden.

Claro que no mi rostro. Me veía triste, o en todo caso, así se veían mis ojos. Apagados y con pena.

Por lo que Alice me había dicho hoy temprano y todo lo que ese tema significaba para Edward y para mí. Y sobre todo, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría sospechando lo que Edward estaba haciendo y que él actuara como si nada pasara.

Volviéndome hacia mi prometido, lo mire a los ojos y él a mí.

-¿estás lista?- pregunto. Yo asentí- bien- respondió y entonces salió de nuestra habitación mirando ampliamente a la sala.- ¿el cachorro…? – el busco a Mac con la mirada y entonces lo vio sobre la alfombra echado jugando con uno de sus peluches.- bien, genial. Ahora vámonos, o llegaremos tarde.

Siguiéndolo, tome mis cosas y entonces nos fuimos de allí.

Obviamente él no notó que estaba triste, ya que no dijo nada durante todo el viaje y en su lugar solo se dedico a conducir a todo dar y criticar a los demás conductores por retrasarlo.

Por suerte llegamos apenas 10 minutos más tarde del horario que habíamos quedado, considerando incluso el tiempo que habíamos tardado en conseguir un estacionamiento libre.

Alice y Jasper ya estaban sentados en su mesa, esperándonos con una sonrisa en la cara.

Luego de saludarnos, nos sentamos frente a ellos y uno de los mozos se acerco para darnos las cartas y ordenáramos el vino que queríamos beber.

Edward se mostro contento de que estuviéramos cenando juntos los 4 una vez más, incluso cuando hubieran pasado meses desde que no lo habíamos hecho, o de que incluso él y yo saliéramos a cenar juntos, los dos.

Ni Alice ni Jasper dijeron nada durante la comida, probablemente reservándose la noticia para cuando llegara la hora del postre. Mi amiga sin embargo, hizo un buen trabajo disimulando el hecho de que ya me lo había dicho a mí. Jasper, sin embargo, no podía disimular su optimismo. Obviamente él quería eso tanto como Alice, ansiaba tener un hijo con ella.

Edward estuvo un buen rato hablando de su trabajo con Jasper, mientras éste otro también le contaba cosas sobre el suyo.

Realmente no hable mucho yo durante la comida. Aun sintiéndome algo rara y ausente, incluso estando con mis amigos allí.

Para cuando finalmente el helado y los brownies estuvieron en la mesa, junto con una botella de champaña, Edward pareció comprender que algo más iba a pasar.

Sirviéndonos un poco en cada copa, Jasper se levanto de la mesa con su vaso en alto.

-bien, creo que es hora de que finalmente les dé la noticia de por qué les pedimos que cenaran con nosotros esta noche-dijo

-¿noticia?- pregunto Edward riendo

-si- dijo Jasper mientras Alice lo observaba con poder contener la sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo ya sabía que esperarme, pero trate de disimular y hacerme la sorprendida, solo esperando ver el rostro de Edward al escuchar la noticia.

-bueno, vamos dinos que es- lo alentó Edward

-vamos a tener un bebé- dijo sonriente y entonces acercándose a Alice para darle un beso.

-eso es genial, Jas- dije yo sonriendo- es una increíble noticia

-lo sé- contestó él- por eso no podíamos esperar más para contárselos. La semana pasado lo hicimos con nuestros padres y por supuesto, ustedes también eran importantes para nosotros.

Yo le sonreí a Alice y me levante para darle un abrazo

-gracias- dijo ella sobre mi oído

Yo sonreí y entonces también le di un abrazo a su esposo.

Claro que cuando me volví a ver a Edward, éste aun estaba sentado en su silla, con su copa en alto, casi perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Jas

-oh, sí- él le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y bebió un buen trago de su champaña antes de ponerse de pie y felicitar a ambos fingiendo estar feliz por ellos.

Claro que cuando volvió a su silla permaneció en silencio, casi sumido en sus propios pensamientos, haciendo que yo rápidamente comenzara a conversar con Alice del asunto y así evitar un momento incomodo.

Claro que a Jasper eso no se le paso por alto. Poniéndose algo más serio, vio a Edward comer y beber mientras fingía prestar atención a nuestra conversación, pero sin decir absolutamente nada al respecto.

En momentos como ese me hubiera gustado saber que había dentro de su cabeza. Cuáles eran sus preocupaciones y si estaba teniendo o no una aventura en el trabajo.

No nos quedamos mucho después de eso. Ya habiendo terminado nuestros postres y bastante champaña, de la cual Alice no probo ni un sorbo, pagamos la cuenta, y nos despedimos en la puerta del restaurante, yéndose cada uno hacia su auto para emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

Ya en el asiento del acompañante, Edward encendió el coche y comenzó a conducir todavía muy callado y con el semblante serio.

Yo simplemente lo observe por un buen rato, alternando mis ojos entre las calles repletas de la ciudad y su rostro duro y enfadado.

Finalmente no pude resistirlo más y rompí en silencio entre nosotros, intentando comprender que es lo que pasaba con él.

-¿no vas a decir nada?- pregunté volviendo mis ojos al interior del auto

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- respondió Edward doblando en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde

-no lo sé- dije- lo que sea, sobre Alice, Jasper, la comida, la noticia que nos dieron…

Edward se volvió a verme por un segundo y entonces noté su enfado. Estaba cabreado, aunque no estaba completamente segura de por qué.

-¿quieres que volvamos a pelear?

-¿Quién hablo sobre pelear?- respondí. Dios ¿Qué sucedía con él?

-todo este asunto ha sido sobre que ellos van a tener un bebé- dijo- genial por ellos, de verdad que si, no sé que más esperas que diga.

Yo pase saliva y entonces volví a mirar por la ventanilla.

-nada Edward- contesté viendo que no llegaríamos a ningún lugar hablando. No tenia caso hablar con él estando así.

-no quiero discutir contigo- dijo él- ha sido un largo día, Rose. Estoy cansado y no quiero…- el suspiró- no quiero hacer esto ahora

\- está bien- dije y entonces no volví a hablarle.

Al llegar a casa, él se fue directo a la alcoba y se metió en la cama sin decirme ni una palabra más, mientras yo me quedaba en la sala con Mac

Encendiendo la tv, me quedé allí por un buen rato, pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Obviamente para Edward ese no era un tema del que pudiéramos hablar sin que uno de los dos terminara sintiéndose mal. Pero esta vez, ni siquiera habíamos hablado de ello.

¿Estaría molesto porque nuestros amigos tendrían un hijo? ¿Era eso lo que le molestaba?

¿Pensaría que eso me haría querer a mí tener uno con más ganas acaso? ¿O que mi amistad con Alice cambiaria, así como la suya con Jasper?

Sin deseos de estar en la misma alcoba, fui al armario por una manta y una almohada y me las lleve al sofá para acostarme allí con Mac

Seguido a esto, apague las luces, y acomode una colcha a mis pies para que Mac pudiera acostarse allí conmigo.

Dormir en el sofá no era algo malo, o incomodo; incluso si lo fuera, yo no habría regresado a la alcoba, no con Edward en ese humor.

.

Y por suerte no paso mucho más para que el ambiente tenso entre nosotros desapareciera.

Llamándome a la oficina, el martes temprano, Edward me aviso que se iría de viaje esa misma tarde y no regresaría sino hasta el jueves o viernes y que no lo esperara en casa al llegar, siendo que él ya había pasado a hacer sus maletas y se iría al aeropuerto directamente después del trabajo.

Preguntándole donde iba esta vez, me respondió que a Texas, pero eso fue todo lo que dijo al respecto. No con quien o para qué.

¿Sería que el de pronto se había vuelto muy reservado respecto a su trabajo o era lo normal? ¿Podría ser que yo solo nunca lo había notado antes? ¿Que nunca había preguntado lo suficiente y él se había acostumbrado a ello?

Deseándole un buen vuelo, él dijo que me escribiría en cuanto aterrizara.

Acto seguido a esto, yo le escribí a Emmett, teniendo finalmente un par de días libres para que nos viéramos y yo pudiera quedarme en su departamento a dormir, tal y como él quería.

 _ **-pasare a buscarte después del trabajo entonces- E**_

Ese fue el mensaje que él me envió

 _ **-está bien. Pero quiero comer algo antes- R**_

 _ **-hare reservaciones para cenar, no te preocupes- E**_

 _ **-gracias**_ _ **\- R**_

 _ **-no tienes porque agradecer nena. No te das una idea de cuánto ansiaba volver a verte- E**_

 _ **-lo imagino, jajá- R**_

 _ **-prepárate, porque no creo que vayamos a dormir demasiado esta noche ;) - E**_

Oh, maldito hijo de puta. Eso había ido directo a mi centro.

 _ **-¿ah, sí? ¿Y qué tenias pensando exactamente hacer?- R**_

 _ **-follarte de tantas maneras, que no dejaras de pedirme más- E**_

Y si alguien podía conseguir ponerte las bragas húmedas diciendo algo como eso, era él.

* * *

 **Bien, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Como verán aparecieron algunas noticias nuevas.**

 **Ya casi estoy terminando con el capitulo siguiente, narrado por Emmett, así que espero les guste. ¿Qué opinan de Edward y Rose? ¿Deberían tomarse un tiempo? ¿Edward querría eso?**

 **.**

 **Como pregunta aparte, mas adelante y cuando termine de publicar este fic y espero pueda terminar alguno de los otros que me quedaron pendientes, tengo varios borradores para nuevas historias, pero estaba pensando en hacer uno sobre 50 sombras de Grey ¿Qué me dicen? No tanto por el BDMS sino por la historia en sí misma y los personajes. ¿Sería demasiado el cambio? ¿Lo leerían?**

 **En fin, espero su respuesta**

 **Saludos!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	15. Mía

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Mía**

 ***Emmett pov**

Me las había arreglado para conseguir un restaurante con terraza donde podríamos llevar al enano a cenar con nosotros y así no tendríamos que pasar a dejarlo primero por mi departamento o ella tuviera que dejarlo a cuidado de Alice.

Así que pasando a buscarla a su oficina, los tres fuimos hasta el restaurante por algo de comida.

A decir verdad, también estaba hambriento. En el almuerzo apenas había comido ya que había tenido una reunión y la verdad es que mi secretaria no era la mejor eligiendo mi comida. Ya tendría que hablar con ella más tarde sobre eso.

Rose, por otra parte, se veía alegre y optimista, algo que de verdad me sorprendió. No es que no lo hubiera estado la última vez que nos habíamos visto, pero durante la cena, todo fue risas y más risas.

Había olvidado la última vez que ella se había reído de esa manera… cuando éramos adolescentes…entonces hacerla feliz había parecido mucho más simple. Y por supuesto meter la pata, también lo había sido.

El restaurante no estaba mal, algo abarrotado en la parte de abajo, pero ya en la terraza, completamente recubierta de madera y con muchas plantas y luces por todas partes, no había casi nada de gente.

Supuse que se debía al costo extra que implicaba comer en esa parte del restaurante. Pero bien, al menos estaríamos tranquilos y eso es lo que contaba para mí, no el dinero.

Rose quiso comer pizza, así que eso fue lo que pedimos. Con champiñones, núcula, morrones asados, peperoni, brócoli…. Y por dios si estaba buena.

Aunque tal vez no tanto como ella metida en ese vestido negro. Entallado, sin mangas, con un lindo escote que terminaba en el medio de su pecho y me dejaba ver la sombra de sus pechos, y con una falda amplia que llegaba casi hasta su rodilla.

Me gustaba que ella se vistiera así. Linda, clásica, un poco conservadora, pero también sexy.

Claro que las faldas o vestidos eran una gran tentación para mi, sobre todo con ella llevándolos puestos. Tanto que no pude evitar juguetear con ella un poco bajo la mesa, poniéndola nerviosa, pero también bastante caliente.

-Emmett, ya basta- dijo evitando reírse mientras trataba de llevarse un trozo de pizza a la boca-van a vernos.

-solo hay otras dos parejas más aquí- le dije empujando mis dedos contra la fina tela de sus bragas y sintiendo su humedad- y ninguna está interesada en lo que nosotros estemos haciendo ahora.

Aferrándose de mi antebrazo, ella separo sus piernas como una niña buena, y entonces yo continué tocándola.

-oh, Dios….- gimió apenas y dándole un mordisco a su pizza, probablemente evitando gemir más fuerte.

Yo sonreí. Verla a ella de esa manera me ponía como el infierno. Que estuviera dispuesta a jugar donde fuera… hacia que mi polla se pusiera dura casi al instante.

-basta, por favor….- su voz sonó necesitada después de un par de minutos y entonces yo me detuve

-¿demasiado para ti?

-vas a hacer que me corra- dijo negando con la cabeza- eres increíble, lo juro. No sé como lo haces.

-tal vez solo sea la adrenalina, nena. Tal vez te guste tanto como a mí- apunté

Ella pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y finalmente tomo un poco más de vino.

-tal vez- dijo- ahora ¿podemos reservar todo eso para después?

Soltando una risa, yo aparte mi mano de sus piernas y asentí con la cabeza.

Era divertido, me dije.

Entonces comprendía por qué las chicas parecían tan satisfechas cuando te hacían lo mismo en un lugar público donde no se suponía que tuvieras una erección, pero conseguían ponerte una con tal facilidad. Te daba cierto… poder. Y bastante satisfacción desde luego.

No volviendo a molestarla en lo que quedo de la cena, incluso durante el postre, yo me encargue de la cuenta y entonces nos fuimos de allí, camino a mi apartamento.

Dejando a Mac en el suelo en cuanto atravesamos la puerta, Rosalie, presurosa me beso y comenzó a deshacerse de mi corbata, desabotonando de camino mi camisa.

-¿ansiosa?- pregunte

-mucho-contestó

Tomándola por la nuca volví a besarla y entonces sentí sus manos sobre mis pantalones. Subiendo y bajando a lo largo de mi erección, sobresaliendo de estos. Oh mierda….

-parece que tu también estas ansioso- dijo ella riendo

-así parece- conteste viéndola a los ojos mientras ella continuaba tocándome.

Era la primera vez que ella tomaba el control de esa manera, y por eso me permití disfrutarlo mientras terminaba de quitarme la camisa.

Caminando hacia atrás, ella finalmente choco contra una pared, y se rio al verme acorralarla contra ella.

Deshaciéndose de mis pantalones, ella los dejo caer al suelo y luego hizo lo mismo con mis bóxers para comenzar a tocarme mientras me sonreía de forma maliciosa.

Apretando su trasero con mis manos, busque sus bragas y se las quite rápidamente para meter una de mis manos entre sus piernas y la besaba con ganas.

-oh, puta madre….- gemí- si, justo así- la alenté al sentir como con ambas manos conseguía ponerme más duro, si es que eso aun era posible.

Continuando con su tarea, yo busque el cierre en la espalda de su vestido y lo hice hacia abajo, dándome cuenta entonces de que ella no llevaba puesto ningún sostén.

La ansiedad ante ver sus pechos, me hizo bajar rápidamente su vestido por sus hombros y llevar mi boca a sus pezones en cuanto estos quedaron al descubierto.

Dios santo, esta chica iba a terminar matándome.

-quítate el vestido- ordené

Soltándome por un momento, ella lo deslizó por su cuerpo hacia abajo y entonces el vestido cayó al suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a mí.

Levantando su pierna derecha en el aire, rodeando mi cintura, la bese, sintiendo como sus brazos se sostenían de mi cuello preparándose para lo que iba a hacer.

Últimamente parecía ser nuestra postura favorita, el hacerlo de pie y contra la pared.

Llevando mi polla a su entrada, la pase por sus pliegues, moviéndola rápidamente y haciéndola gemir.

Esta listo, si, pero solo quería alargar el momento, hacerla desear un poco.

-por favor…- pidió con su voz de niña inocente

Casi despertando a la bestia interior en mi la penetre yendo hasta el fondo y ella me observó con su boca abierta, pero sin poder hacer ningún sonido.

Entonces comencé a follarla manteniendo un ritmo constante, viéndola gemir y retorcerse con cada estocada.

-oh, sí, sí, si…. Si- dijo ella clavando sus uñas en mis hombros y haciéndome jadear también a mi- sigue así, justo así, justo… ahhh

Entonces se vino.

Ohhh, y si ella supiera lo bien que se sentía estar dentro adentro suyo cuando se corría de esa manera.

Soltando su pierna volví a besarla y la hice caminar conmigo hasta el sofá.

Sentándose sobre uno de los costados de éste, ella lamio mi cuello y me tomo entre sus manos para llevarme hasta su entrada.

-maldición nena- dije entre dientes y sin ya aguantarlo. Ella me sonrió socarronamente y se sostuvo de mis hombros mientras yo comenzaba a metérsela.

-Oh, sí, sí, Emmett…- dijo ella moviendo su cadera contra la mía, empujando hacia delante con fuerza y mordiéndose los labios.

Con cuidado la tomé por las nalgas y tras acomodarla sobre mí una vez más, entré en ella de una sola vez con lo que ambos gemimos. Ella se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza y demostrándome que estaba preparada para todo.

\- fuerte- dijo con la respiración agitada y mientas yo me movía con lentitud adentro y afuera de ella- rápido, solo, hazlo rápido-insistió

Y claro que lo quería. Por eso fue que no le di tiempo a decir más cuando empecé a embestirla con rudeza, justo como ella quería

Estaba arqueada contra mí, con la boca entreabierta y sus ojos fijos en mi rostro. La besé mientas intentaba no gemir y con una de mis manos apretaba sus pezones, notando como ella se acercaba más y más al límite.

-¿así?- pregunté en un susurro y al oírla soltar un grito contenido supe que eso era un sí. Rose enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, mientas que yo la sentía más y más apretada en torno a mi erección. Estaba demasiado ansiosa y mojada como para tardarse mucho, además de que yo ayude bastante al frotar su clítoris aun sin detenerme, logrando que ella se retorciera de placer y se corriera con un fuerte grito.

Y Dios si no me ponía a mil ver su rostro excitado, así como sus gemidos me volvían loco.

Deteniéndome apenas, apoye mi frente contra la suya y la mire a los ojos mientras ella volvía en sí.

Finalmente abriendo sus ojos y aun con la respiración entrecortada, Rose me beso y se incorporo en el sofá, abrazándome con sus piernas.

-bájame- pidió besando mi nariz,

Aún agitado salí de ella y acaricie su cabello sonriéndole. Ella me besó con dulzura para luego mirarme del mismo modo poniéndose de pie.

Sin pensármelo lleve mis dedos a su entrada y los introduje rápidamente para empezar a bombear, alcanzando su punto G con la punta de mis dedos.

Oh y ella estaba realmente mojada, tanto que iba a ser fácil hacer que se corriera.

Empujando rápidamente mis dedos adentro y afuera de su centro, ella se sostuvo de mis hombros y gimió sin control.

-si, si, si….- dije yo sintiendo como su interior comenzaba a apresarme.

Sus labios temblaron y sus dejas por poco se juntaron mientras me veía casi indefensa.

Dos segundos después ella se corrió y entonces me beso como un animal mientras recobraba su respiración.

Girándose frente a mí, ella se inclino sobre el sofá, apoyando sus codos sobre el respaldo de este y

Inclinando su torso hacia adelante en tanto abría sus piernas otra vez e invitándome a entrar.

Peinando mi cabello hacia atrás, la observe lamerse los labios y mover su trasero incitándome a metérsela.

-Dios, nena…- dije acercándome a ella y acariciando su trasero.

-¿por favor?- pidió con esa voz que conseguía trastornarme

-¿por favor qué?

-follame- dijo- te quiero ahora- apuntó tocándome con gusto por toda mi longitud ya por demás dura y lista para entrar en ella- estoy tan mojada….

Pasando mis dedos por sus pliegues, lo comprobé, haciéndola gemir.

Ya sin soportarlo más, me deslice en su interior y comencé a moverme rápidamente, sabiendo que no me quedaba demasiado para correrme también.

Así que un par de estocadas rápidas después, Rose se corrió, gimiendo sin control y yo me deje ir apenas unos segundos después.

Con cuidado volví a salirme de ella y entonces me puse de pie y le tendí una mano par que ella también se incorporara.

Volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su preciosa cara, ella me beso con ganas.

-eres bueno- dijo mirándome de forma perversa y jugueteando con sus dedos en mi barba.

\- podría hacer esto toda la noche contigo- dije

-¿de verdad?- preguntó desafiante

-seguro- dije confiado e incluso algo arrogante. Eso la hizo reír, como imagine que haría.

-bien, entonces ¿que estamos esperando?- ella me dio un rápido beso y me tomo de la mano para tirar de mi en dirección a mi alcoba.

Dejándome llevar, la seguí hasta mi cama y entonces ella me empujo sobre esta para que terminara sentado.

-ahora es mi turno- dijo arrodillándose en el suelo frente a mí y tomándome entre sus manos.

Oh puta madre…

Mirándome a los ojos ella paso su lengua por mi punta y luego le dio un chupón antes de sonreírme con descaro.

Yo deje de respirar por un segundo y ella solo me introdujo en su boca para luego volver a chupar.

Dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás suspiré y la mire a los ojos mientras llevaba una de mis manos a su cabello para apartarlo de su rostro mientras la veía introducir mi polla en su linda boca.

-oh, nena, si, justo… así- la alenté sintiendo como si toda la sangre de mi maldito cuerpo se fuera especialmente a esa zona y comenzara a ponerme duro.

Volviendo a sonreír ella volvió a chupar, pero esta vez fue incluso un poco más profundo, acercándose a su garganta, y mierda que bien se sentía.

Gimiendo mientras continuaba chupando, pueden imaginarse que no me tomo mucho en volver a estar listo. Dios… ella y su linda boca iba a matarme.

Viendo esos labios carnosos dejar entrar y salir mi erección de su boca, pasando su lengua al final, chupando y sonriendo…

Tomándola por los hombros la hice ponerse de pie y entonces la besé, antes de arrojarla, esta vez yo, a la cama.

De espaldas a mí, con sus rodillas y manos apoyadas en la cama, lista para que yo se la metiera por detrás como perrito. Y así lo hice, hasta que ella se corrió de nuevo.

Con un rápido movimiento, entonces la tumbe en la cama, dejándola boca arriba y poniéndome una vez más entre sus piernas, y comenzando a bombear.

Volviéndome a besarla, me acosté en la cama a su lado, volviéndola a ella en su costado y entonces volviendo a follarla.

Rose gimió y se retorció junto a mí, dándome a entender que realmente no le quedaba mucho más.

-¿quieres correrte?- pregunté

-si….- dijo- si, por favor…

Llevando mi mano a su centro, la moví rápidamente sobre su clítoris y entonces ella grito.

-eso es…- le dije apresurando el movimiento de mis dedos sobre su piel, caliente y mojada.- vamos, nena, déjate ir.

-si, si….- ella gimió con fuerza y me vio a los ojos casi sufriendo por ello.

Embistiendo algo más fuerte finalmente ella se vino y yo me detuve poco a poco, sintiendo como toda su humedad me apresaba en su interior.

Acariciando su cintura y sus pechos, yo bese su cuello y sus hombros, dejando chupones sobre estos, haciendo que Rose volviera a mover su cadera una vez más, aun algo agitada, pero lista para seguir.

-solo un poco más- pidió- un poco más… por favor…-dijo moviendo su centro contra mi buscando que continuara follandola.

Yo me reí inevitablemente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó girando su rostro para verme.

-siempre solías decir eso. "solo un poco más"- respondí- buscando que siguiera follandote.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y me sonrió.

-¿aun da resultado?- preguntó con su voz juguetona y sexy.

Empujando mi polla dentro de ella, le di a entender que si al hacerla gemir.

-oh si, si, justo así- dijo sosteniéndose de mi cuello y arqueando su espalda, haciendo que sus pechos sobresalieran hacia adelante, con sus pezones por completo duros.

Tironeando uno de ellos la embestí hasta que ella finalmente se vino una vez más.

Mierda.

-¿no vas a correrte?- preguntó

-si- dije acariciando su cabello- solo estaba recuperando el aliento.

Ella sonrió y entonces lamio sus labios.

-¿qué tal en mi boca?

Oh, no, nena, no puedes decirme eso, pensé.

-¿no te gustaría eso?- preguntó llevando uno de sus dedos a su boca y chupándolo de forma sugestiva.

Yo asentí con la cabeza aun sin poder contestar.

Girándose sobre la cama, ella volvió a ponerse de rodillas frente a mí y me toco rápidamente frente a su boca, pasando su lengua por la punta y chupando apenas mientras me veía a los ojos.

Y decir que tuve mucho autocontrol en cuanto ella hizo eso sería una completa mentira.

Por poco desarmándome, me vine en su boca con fuertes chorros y jadeando como un infeliz.

Rose trago todo lo que había entrado en su boca y limpio sus labios con su lengua, para luego pasar sus dedos por sus mejillas para quitar los restos de mi acabada mientras me sonreía.

Dejándome caer sobre la cama, extendí mi brazo hacia la mesa de noche y busque un par de pañuelos para pasárselos.

Aun sonriendo ella los tomo y limpio su rostro del desastre que yo acababa de hacer.

Oh. Mierda. Después de eso creo que podía morirme tranquilo.

¿Había soñado con eso? Probablemente un millón de veces, pero la realidad había sido increíblemente mejor. Dios, correrme en su boca, habían pasado más de doce años desde que lo había hecho por última vez e incluso entonces no se comparaba con lo que ella me había hecho justo ahora ni el modo en que había sonreído luego de tragarlo todo.

Entonces había sido inocente e inexperta, viéndose sorprendida al verme venirme de esa manera y sintiéndose algo rara al sentir como me corría en su boca.

Ahora, no. Ahora ella lo había pedido y claro también lo había disfrutado.

-enseguida regreso- dijo y con ello bajándose de la cama y yendo camino al baño aun desnuda.

Limpiando el sudor de mi frente con una mano, suspiré y me gire de costado para mirarla.

Rose estaba frente al espejo lavando su cara para luego secarla con una toalla.

Aprovechando la distancia, pensé en preguntarle sobre Alice y Jasper. Tal vez hablar sobre algo, o hablar luego de estar solo follando por no tenía idea de cuánto rato.

-¿te enteraste de la gran noticia?

-¿que noticia?- preguntó en tanto peinaba su cabello frente al espejo.

Y Dios… se veía tan sexy desnuda en mi baño, arreglándose…

Contrólate un poco, pensé.

Ya por la mañana tendría bastante más. Durmiendo a su lado era seguro que despertaría con una erección, al igual que la última vez. Pero ahora podría darle un buen uso.

-Alice y Jasper tendrán un bebe-le dije

-ah, eso- contestó- si, nos los contaron la otra noche en la cena.

-¿nos?

-Edward y yo cenamos con Alice y Jasper la semana pasada.

-ya veo- mi voz sonó bastante más seria al decir eso.

No es como si no supiera que ella aun estaba con él, pero simplemente no quería pensar en ello mientras la tenia conmigo. Entonces me gustaba la idea de que ella fuera solo mía.

Incluso cuando estando separados ella viviera con otro tipo y estuviera comprometida con él.

Dejando el espejo de lado, ella regreso a la alcoba y me miro con detenimiento, probablemente analizándome un poco.

-¿y qué te pareció?- pregunté

-¿la noticia?- yo asentí- creo que es increíble. Es decir, ambos lo querían desde hace mucho. Y creo que ha llegado en el momento indicado.

-¿y qué hay de ti?

Y claro, yo no podía dejar de preguntarlo. No solo porque quería saber si ella se veía con uno o dos niños o niñas en un par de años, sino también porque quería saber si era con él, con quien quería tenerlos.

Rose me observó dudosa, y entonces se sentó en la cama junto a mí, jugueteando con sus dedos entre si y sin mirarme a los ojos.

-supongo que ya habrás pensado también en ello, ¿verdad?

-¿tener un bebé?- yo asentí - no estoy segura.

-oh, vamos…- ella no podía estar hablando en serio- todas las chicas piensan en ello. En su boda, los hijos, incluso los nombres que van ponerles si son niños o niñas. No puedes decirme que tú no lo has pensado.

-lo he pensado pero….

-¿pero qué?- yo acaricie su mejilla y la mire con ojos curiosos.- ¿no quieres decírmelo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-quiero tener un bebe en algún momento, no precisamente ahora, pero si.

Tal vez algo andaba mal entre ella y Edward. Tal vez el quería esperar…

-¿ahora no?- pregunté a modo de broma. Ella negó una vez más- es un lastima, por que podríamos hacer uno o dos bebes ahora mismo si me dejaras…

-¿dos? ¿Estás bromeando?

-mellizos, ¿Por qué no?- yo me reí a carcajadas y ella conmigo

\- estás loco Emmett

-¿por querer tener bebes contigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y dejo un beso sobre mis labios, obviamente queriendo dar ese tema por terminado y yo la deje hacerlo.

Por alguna razón hablar sobre bebes la ponía nerviosa, eso, o simplemente no quería hablarlo conmigo.

Supongo que tenía sentido. Ella y yo no teníamos una relación como ella la tenía con su prometido, con quien probablemente si había hablado sobre el tema más de una vez, mientras que conmigo, y pese a nuestro pasado, parecía algo raro. ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? Dios, ella y yo solo estábamos follando, por diversión. Claro que para mí, todo eso significaba algo más.

No era solo sexo, incluso cuando este fuera genial. Ella me gustaba tanto o más que cuando nos habíamos conocido por primera vez. Me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, charlando, comiendo, cocinando, incluso durmiendo a su lado. Pero no tenia manera de saber si ella sentía algo parecido o no.

Dios, tal vez solo llevaba demasiado tiempo solo.

Varios meses sin acostarme con nadie más y bien, ni siquiera iba a contar cuanto había pasado desde que había compartido algo así con otra chica.

Tal vez necesitaba eso con alguien.

Una conexión profunda, más que solo sexo superficial y sin compromisos.

Quería… tener a alguien.

Viéndola a los ojos, sabía que ella era a quien quería, el problema es que ese sitio ya está ocupado por otro.

Dándole un último beso, ella se recostó a mi lado y suspiró.

Cubriéndola con las sabanas, yo pase mi brazo detrás de su cabeza y me relaje mirando al techo.

No podía arruinar esto justo cuando recién estaba comenzando a tener algo con ella de nuevo.

Ya habría tiempo, me dije, concentrándome solo en el presente, y pensando que tal vez mas adelante podríamos hablar de temas como esos.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?- dijo ella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-seguro- contesté, no teniendo idea de que podía esperarme.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso con tus dedos?- preguntó moviendo los suyos del modo en que yo había movido los míos en su interior, pero en el aire.- me refiero a si fue con una chica o….

Yo sonreí.

-fue con una chica, si-contesté

-¿y cómo fue?- ella se volteo a verme con ojos curiosos.

¿Eso estaba bien, no? Podíamos hacer esto. Compartir detalles sobre otras parejas y… ¿ella no se enfadaría, no?

-estaba en ultimo año de la universidad- expliqué como para darle un contexto al asunto- entonces había una chica que estaba casi obsesionada con eso. Había mirado bastante porno y quería correrse de esa manera- dije- entonces solo estaba buscando un chico que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-ni siquiera lo recuerdo- admití- era amiga de un amigo de un amigo o algo así. Me entere por otros tipos que es lo que ella buscaba. Dos de ellos ya lo habían intentado y no lo habían conseguido. Entonces me dije que podía intentarlo también. No podía perder nada ¿o si?- le dije a Rose- no mas que ella me enviara a la mierda por no poder hacerlo y ya.

Ella se rio bajito.

-así que lo hiciste- concluyó

-lo intenté- dije riendo- no es tan fácil como parece, o al menos no lo fue entonces. Ella pareció frustrada, pero como el sexo además de eso no había estado mal me dijo que podíamos volver a probarlo un par de veces más.

-¿y qué tal te fue?

-un día estuvimos metidos en su dormitorio como 3 horas- dije recordando toda la situación.

Ambos desnudos, sudados, pero decididos a conseguir eso. Entonces había parecido una meta tan alta… una habilidad que necesitaba dominar, no tanto por ella sino por mí mismo. Yo me había convencido a mi mismo de que eso era algo que todas las chicas querrían probar y que me haría ver bien. Todo esto, por supuesto no se lo dije a Rose. -habíamos estado cerca- dije- intentando encontrar su punto G, que yo comprendiera como era que debía mover mis dedos, sin lastimarla o que le doliera… mirando cantidad de videos e intentar descifrar como mierda era el asunto.

Rose se rio a mi lado.

-fue un gran caso de estudio- admití.

-ya lo imagino

-así que bien, un par de intentos fallidos y finalmente y comprendiendo cual era el momento exacto en que debía hacerlo, follandola y dejándola al borde, la penetre con mis dedos. Entonces lo conseguí- dije con una sonrisa

-bien- dijo Rose casi como si estuviera felicitándome.

-ese día hice que ella se viniera 3 veces más de ese modo. No te das una idea de lo feliz que estaba.

-lo imagino- dijo ella- ¿y qué paso entre ustedes después de eso? ¿Siguieron viéndose o…?

-creo que fueron un par de semanas o tal vez dos meses…- no estaba muy seguro a decir verdad- follamos por ese tiempo, luego supongo que ella se canso de mi o bien de eso y me dijo que no quería que nos viéramos más.

-¿así como así?- yo asentí- que duro, es decir… que hubieras hecho algo tan importante para ella como eso y entonces que te dijera algo así.

-bueno, desde el principio ambos sabíamos que eso solo iba de sexo. Ninguno estaba buscando una relación- explique

-si, pero… tuviste que sentir algo ¿o no?

Rose no parecía poder concebir en su cabecita como podíamos solo follar por dos meses sin sentir nada.

Tampoco era un animal insensible, aunque entonces y con algo de alcohol encima, podría haberlo sido. La universidad no había sido precisamente mi mejor época, aunque en los últimos años me hubiera centrado un poco más.

-bueno, supongo que algo sentíamos por el otro- dije en un intento por tranquilizarla.- a menos que sea cosa de una noche, supongo que para seguir viéndote con alguien debe gustarte algo de ella más que solo lo físico. Pero creo que en este caso no era lo que ella buscaba o yo.

Rose asintió con la cabeza.

-así que solo lo conservaste- dijo

-¿qué conservé?

-tu habilidad

-oh- conteste dándome cuenta de a qué se refería y sonriendo- si, y tuve bastante con que practicar luego, así que supongo que fui mejorando también un poco.

Ella mordió sus labios.

-¿y qué hay de ti?

-¿qué conmigo?- preguntó

-te volviste realmente buena con la boca desde lo que yo recordaba

Ella por poco no se puso roja como un tomate

-Por no decir que me acabas de dar la mejor mamada de mi vida.

-estas exagerando- dijo negando con la cabeza

-no, no lo hago- acordé- no hacías eso cuando éramos adolescentes.

-bueno, no sabía las cosas que sé ahora- acordó

-¿alguna historia interesante que compartir como la mía?- yo alcé una ceja interrogante

Ella pareció pensárselo.

-mmm… tuve un novio en la universidad- dijo- que era realmente fanático del sexo oral

-¿de verdad?- yo no pude contener la risa

-si vas a burlarte…- me advirtió

-no lo hago- dije deteniéndome y viéndola a los ojos- solo que es raro que digas algo así.

-¿por qué?

-bueno, a la mayoría de los tipos nos gusta el sexo oral, pero no sé si solo y únicamente eso. Probablemente mas como parte de la previa antes de follar que solo como eso en si mismo.

-supongo que él era distinto- ella se encogió de hombros- además no es como si solo nos la pasáramos haciendo eso, sino que también follabamos

-¿y qué tal era?

-estaba bien- dijo sin darme más detalles.

-¿te gustaba hacérselo o…?

-me gustaba complacerlo- dijo

-¿solo por qué si o te ha hacia algo a cambio?

Era bueno saber eso. No es como si ella no se hubiera dejado llevar por mis pedidos antes, pero quería saber si solo lo hacía por complacer a otro o si también lo hacía por su propio placer.

-él me dejaba sentarme en su cara- admitió

Oh nena…

Mi cabeza inmediatamente se hizo con una imagen de ella sentada sobre sus empeines gimiendo, desnuda, con sus pezones duros mientras yo la complacía con mi lengua. Oh Dios…. Teníamos que hacer eso.

-¿qué?- ella me observó conteniendo una sonrisa

-nunca hicimos eso- dije- ni entonces, ni ahora

-no, es cierto- admitió

-¿lo disfrutas?- yo quise saberlo

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-tal vez podamos probar un 69

Rose se rio y me observó como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de decir.

-o simplemente puedes sentarte en mi cara- ofrecí.

-tal vez otro día- dijo acurrucándose a mi lado- ahora estoy cansada

-¿fue mucho para ti?

-si, y ahora quiero descansar-ella cerró sus ojos a mi lado y se preparo para dormir

-no dijiste realmente mucho sobre ese novio tuyo- me queje

-no hay mucho que decir- dijo aun sin abrir sus ojos- salimos por cerca de un año. Finalmente dejo la universidad y nos separamos

-¿así que fue él quien te enseño a usar tu linda boquita de esa forma?- dije jugueteando con sus labios. Ella sacudió su cabeza apartando mis dedos y sonrió

-si- dijo

Lástima que no pude hacerlo yo, pensé para mí mismo. Que no pude ser yo el tipo con él que estuviste en la universidad y después de ella. Que te enseño cosas y te hizo disfrutar como lo hacía ahora.

Pero de haber sido así tal vez yo no sabría las cosas que sé ahora y ella tampoco. Si no hubiéramos experimentado en el camino con otras personas… no habría sido lo mismo que crecer juntos y aprender cosas juntos.

Suspirando me volví a ver a Rose y ella parecía ya estar bastante dormida.

-nena- dije

-mmm…- contestó aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-si vamos a dormir necesito apagar las luces

-mmm, está bien- dijo apartándose de mí y acurrucándose sola en la cama.

Poniendome de pie, fui hasta la pared ya pague las luces de la habitación, pero claro las de la sala aun estaban encendidas.

Acercandome a la puerta de entrada, apague las luces y entonces vi al pequeño Mac acostado bajo la mesa ratona sobre la alfombra, hecho una bolita.

-ey, Mac…- lo llame en voz baja- enano, vamos a dormir- dije

Levantando su cabecita y con sus ojos aun medio abiertos, el se incorporó y vino caminando hacia mi moviendo ligeramente su colita.

-muy bien, ahora busquemos tu cama- le dije viendo donde Rose la había dejado.

Estaba casi seguro que estaba cerca del sofá a un lado o…. detrás de este.

Ya con su cama en mis manos ambos y tomándome el trabajo de recoger nuestra ropa, y buscando su bolso y mi teléfono, fuimos hacia la alcoba.

Deje nuestras cosas en la silla que había a un lado de la habitación, y entonces acomode la cama de Mac junto a mi cama.

El enano, feliz, vino de inmediato y se hizo una bolita en su cama para volver a cerrar sus ojitos y comenzar a dormir.

-buen chico- lo felicité acariciando su cabecita y entonces metiéndome a la cama yo también para cubrirme con las sabanas.

Dormiría desnudo, pero qué más daba. A mi lado Rose estaba desnuda también y ya por completo dormida.

Al menos tenía una buena compañía esa noche, y era todo lo que podía pedir.

.

El sonido incesante de mi teléfono fue lo que me despertó por la mañana.

Sonando y vibrando sobre mi mesa de noche

Aun medio dormido lo tomé y contesté.

-hola- dije

-Hola, Sr. McCartney, soy Bree, su secretaria- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.- no quiero molestarlo, pero solo quería recordarle de su reunión hoy a las 11:30 con los miembros del consejo, para hablar sobre las reformas que tenia planeadas… pensé en llamarlo a su celular ya que como no vino a la oficina hoy no sabía si recordaba la reunión o si iba a cancelarla.

-mierda…- dije en voz baja

-lo siento ¿he hecho algo mal? ¿Debería haber cancelado?

-no, no, Bree- me apresure a decir- lo siento, es solo que lo había olvidado.

-oh- ella no parecía saber que decir.

-¿a qué hora dijiste que era?

-11:30

Mirando mi reloj vi que eran las 10:30, por lo que faltaba menos de una hora. Genial.

-estaré allí para esa hora- dije

-muy bien- contestó

-¿necesitas algo más?

-no, eso es todo, lamento haberlo molestado.

Oh, dios tienes que dejar de ser tan amable, me dije.

-no te preocupes. Solo consigueme algo de café para cuando llegue

-lo tendré esperándolo- contesto

-muy bien, adiós.-

-adiós Sr. McCartney- contestó ella y con eso colgué.

Arrojando mi teléfono de regreso a la mesa de noche, bufe y me deje caer sobre la cama, despertando a Rose en el proceso.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó abriendo sus ojos apenas

-olvide que tenía una reunión- dije

-¿ahora?

-dentro de una hora

-oh, bueno, ¿crees que puedas llegar?- ella acomodo su cabello hacia atrás y me miro con atención

-si, pero realmente no quiero ir

-¿Por qué no?

-contigo aquí en mi cama…- dije- no hay chances que haya un sitio mejor que este.

Ella se rio y negó con la cabeza

-es tu trabajo- dijo

-lo sé- bufé y al mirar entonces hacia los pies de la cama, pude ver cómo me había despertado.

Oh, por supuesto. Justo como lo había adivinado la noche anterior. Duerme con ella desnudo en la misma cama y amanecerás duro como piedra.

-wow- dijo ella al ver en la misma dirección.

-no pienso irme así- dije con voz de niño encaprichado

-¿y qué tienes en mente campeón?

-¿que tal algo rápido?- yo alce una ceja y la mire con deseo.

Ella se giro sobre el colchón, quedando boca abajo y con su trasero hacia arriba.

-¿cuan rápido?

Quitándole las sabanas de encima, me coloco sobre su cuerpo y sosteniéndome con un brazo, paso el otro debajo de su cuerpo y llevo mi mano a su centro para tocarla.

-lo suficiente para que te corras.

-oh… si- dijo ella arqueando su espalda y dándome fácil acceso a su coño.

Yo gruñí y entonces moví mis dedos rápidamente sobre su clítoris, Rose gimió y movió su cadera en círculos contra mi mano.

Aprovechando la cercanía, pegue mi cuerpo contra el suyo, frotando mi erección contra su trasero, poniéndome aun más caliente.

-si, si, si….- gimió ella apretando las sabanas entre sus manos.

Apresurando mis movimientos conseguí que ella se corriera, y entonces la gire sobre las sabanas y la bese con ganas.

Entregándose a mis besos, ella toco mi cuerpo caliente y deseosa.

Bajando mis besos por su cuello, por sus pechos, su abdomen…. Finalmente termine en su centro.

Viéndome con esos ojos verdes, y el ceño fruncido, Rose gimió con fuerza en cuanto pase mi lengua sobre sus pliegues.

Yo sonreí. No había nada mejor que ese ángulo para verla excitada…. Caliente… y completamente mojada como estaba ahora.

Chupando y lamiendo su clítoris y su entrada, ella se sujeto de mi cabello empujando mi cara contra su coño. Dios… y yo estaba a más no poder.

Incorporando mis dedos al juego, los empuje contra su entrada mientras seguía moviendo mi lengua contra su clítoris.

-oh Dios…. Ya… solo follame- dijo entre gemidos y retorciéndose debajo de mi.

-no, no aun- dije separándome apenas de ella antes de volver a chupar- quiero que te corras.

-puta madre, Emmett…- Rosalie gimió antes de morder su labio inferior tan fuerte que este se puso realmente rojo.

Metiendo mis dedos en su interior, los moví rápidamente, follandola, mientras con mi lengua no le daba respiro.

Rose se retorció y movió su cadera rápidamente hasta que finalmente se vino con un largo gemido.

Levantándome frente a ella, sosteniéndome sobre mis rodillas, lleve mi polla a su centro y la pase sobre su coño, moviéndola de un lado a otro sobre sus pliegues mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Oh, Dios, ya deja de jugar….- dijo con una voz que mesclaba la ansiedad y la calentura- solo métela.

-hazlo tu- dije aun sin dejar de moverme, poniéndola increíblemente ansiosa y caliente.

Llevando su mano hasta mi erección, ella la tomo entre sus manos y la introdujo en su centro, deslizándola por completo y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Dios santo…

Apretando uno de sus pechos, comencé a moverme adelante y atrás rápidamente, mientras ella se sostenía de mi antebrazo viéndome casi por completo fuera de si.

Viendo el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche, noté cuanto tiempo se nos había ido. Mierda.

Acelerando un poco mis movimientos, conseguí que ella se corriera una vez más.

Bien, una más me dije ya por completo caliente y sabiendo que realmente no podría aguantar mucho más.

Avanzando hacia adelante, me sostuve con mis brazos sobre ella, y moví mi cadera rápidamente.

Rose permaneció con su boca abierta en una O viéndome a los ojos mientras yo la penetraba.

Finalmente haciendo que ella se viniera una vez más, y moviéndome apenas unos segundos más me corrí yo también.

\- no podía cansarme de ti- le dije aun con el aliento entrecortado y dejando un beso sobre sus labios - pero… ahora tengo que irme

-oh-ella no pudo ocultar su cara de decepción

Dejando un beso sobre su frente, me incorporé para levantarme de la cama.

-bien, supongo que me iré también- dijo ella aun recostada.

-no, quédate hasta que regrese- pedí- no tienes que irte.

-pero tu estas yéndote- ella me miro confundida.

-solo iré a la oficina por un rato y regresare aquí luego. Puedes quedarte

-Emmett…debería irme a trabajar- ella mordió sus labios, girándose de lado sobre la cama, dándome una increíble vista de sus pechos, aun con los pezones duros.

-oh, vamos, ambos sabemos que a esta hora no iras a ningún lado y tampoco lo haría yo si no fuera porque no puedo cancelar esa bendita reunión- dije

Ella me puso su cara de perrito

-¿por favor?- pedí- prometo no tardar mucho y cuando regrese te cocinare algo para almorzar

\- bueno, si vas a cocinar…

-lo que tú quieras- dije

Ella me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Bingo

\- está bien- acordó- aunque no tengo idea que hare en este rato libre.

\- lo que quieras, desayuna, mira tv, puedes ir al gimnasio incluso. Te dejare un juego de llaves por que si quieres sacar a Mac a pasear un rato.

-¿tienes una computadora que pueda usar?

Yo dude.

-necesito enviar algunos mails de trabajo- explicó

-por supuesto- dije- está en sala, ahora te la traeré.

-genial. Y de paso podría hacer algo más sobre esa fiesta tuya de navidad ¿Por qué aun vas a hacerla, no?

-desde luego que si.- dije- ¿el trato te incluye a ti vestida de santa Claus sexy, verdad?

-no, no de momento

-pero podemos arreglarlo ¿no es cierto?

Ella se rio.

-ya lo veremos.

Metiéndome al baño, me di una rápida ducha para sacarme el sudor de encima de lo que acabábamos de hacer ahora y también de lo que habíamos hecho anoche.

Regresando a la alcoba con una toalla rodeándome la cintura, vi a Rose sentada en la cama, con mi camiseta de ayer puesta y con Mac junto a ella jugueteando.

-¿de qué es la reunión a la que tienes que ir?- preguntó mientras yo buscaba un traje y corbata en mi armario.

-el consejo- dije sacando la ropa y arrojándola sobre la cama.- quiero hacer algunos cambios y si bien tengo gran parte de las acciones, estas no bastan para que yo tome las decisiones solo, así que tengo que presentárselas y se someterán a votación.

-suena a algo serio- dijo

-bien, solo son cosas que mejoraran el rendimiento de la compañía. No quiero que sigan perdiendo dinero ahora que el mío está en juego, así que tengo que hacer mi parte.

-desde luego- ella me sonrió.

Cambiándome rápidamente frente a ella, quien me observó con una curiosa pero algo lasciva mirada, arregle mi cabello rápidamente frente al espejo y entonces fui a la sala por mi laptop para dársela.

Dios, tenia mil cosas allí adentro, pero nada que fuera a avergonzarme, excepto….

-solo no mires mi historial de búsqueda- advertí

-¿mucho porno?- ella se burlo.

-un poco, cuando estoy solo…

\- bueno, anoche por suerte no necesitamos nada de eso.

\- no, es cierto- dije- tampoco ahora- ella me sonrió- bien, nena, tengo que correr, te veré en un rato ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien- ella se acercó para besarme y yo le respondí con ganas.

Para cuando llegue a la empresa, agradecí que aun faltaran diez minutos para que comenzara todo el asunto. Eso y que Bree me estaba esperando con una taza enorme de café.

Pidiéndole que me alcanzara otra taza durante la reunión, fui a mi oficina por mi pendrive con la presentación que tenía que dar y los documentos que había revisado el día anterior.

Metiéndome a la sala de reuniones, por completo de vidrio, sintiéndose casi como una pecera; los demás miembros de consejo ya estaban esperándome.

Bien, este es tu momento de lucirte, me dije a mí mismo.

Viendo que cada uno de ellos tenía en frente los documentos con los detalles de los nuevos, cambios, enchufe mi pendrive al proyector de la sala y comencé a hablar.

Tal vez no fueran demasiadas cosas, pero para mí eran importantes:

-el uso o desuso del comedor de la empresa

-la cantidad de días que requerían los viajes

-los presupuestos destinados para los viajes

-la cantidad de empleados en cada uno de los grupos de trabajo y la variedad de estos

Enseñándoles a los señores en la sala varios gráficos que había estado armando en las últimas semanas, comencé a hablar de todas las cosas que había estado viendo en la empresa desde que había llegado.

Ellos escucharon atentamente y se vieron bastante satisfechos cuando acabe de hablar. Al menos es lo que pensaba que demostraban sus caras, ya que no estaban mirándome como "este tipo está loco". No era la primera vez que hacia eso, pero con los consejos como este, nunca se sabía.

Accediendo a responder cuales fueran sus preguntas, estuvimos un buen rato con eso, entrando en los detalles de lo que yo había escrito en sus carpetas.

Para cuando finalmente pude salir de la sala, suspiré y pude relajarme.

Todo había ido bien, me dije. A la mayoría le habían parecido bien los cambios y al someterlos a votación, habían ganado mis propuestas, con excepción la de revisar los grupos de trabajo, diciendo que deberíamos hacer una reunión únicamente para tratar ese tema más adelante, a lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Caminando un poco por los pasillos para intentar despejar mi cabeza, no pude ver a Edward por ningún lado, ni en su oficina ni tampoco en ninguna de las salas de reuniones.

Tal vez había ido a almorzar, o simplemente estaba de viaje.

Que estuviera en otro sitio tenia más sentido. De otra forma Rose no se habría quedado a dormir conmigo entre semana, o incluso cualquier otro día si él estaba esperándola en casa al salir del trabajo.

Supuse entonces que lo mejor era mantenerlo a él ocupado, viajando y lejos de casa. De esa forma, yo podría pasar más tiempo con Rosalie, incluso cuando eso fuera jugar sucio.

Ella me odiaría si supiera que yo estaba pensando en hacer eso, y era por eso que no pensaba decírselo.

Pasándome por la oficina de Embry, vi que él aun estaba allí.

-¿tus muchachos de viaje?- pregunté al verlo solo y bastante concentrado en la computadora frente a él, mientras me apoyaba contra el marco de su puerta.

-oh, si, Sr. McCartney- contestó poniéndose rápidamente de pie y acercándose a mi- se fueron ayer.

Yo asentí

-tengo algunos datos para ti-dije- un par de empresas con las que podrían cerrar algún trato grande.

-oh, eso es genial- dijo él

-te los enviare ahora-agregué pensándome que lo más probable es que la semana siguiente él pudiera conseguir una reunión y tal vez algún posible viaje, dándoles un par de días lejos de la ciudad.- ya he hablado con ellos personalmente, así que no se sorprenderán cuando los llamen- explique- solo asegúrate de idear un par de buena propuestas.

-desde luego que si- afirmo- no se preocupe por eso.

-bien, genial. Sigue así- dije dedicándole una sonrisa y entonces haciendo el camino de regreso hacia mi oficina.

Bree estaba allí escribiendo a todo dar frente a su computadora.

-¿podrás tener esos papeles antes de que me vaya?

-mmm, seguro- dijo viéndome rápidamente- solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Tal vez unos 20 minutos…

-esperare en mi oficina- dije y entonces me metí en esta.

Sentándome frente a mi escritorio, encendí mi computadora y acto seguido abrí mi cuenta de mail para enviarle las cosas que le había dicho a Embry, pidiéndole que consiguiera una reunión con los de Siux para la semana siguiente.

Respondiendo otros mails de paso, no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que mi celular sonó.

Era Jasper.

-Espero no interrumpir nada- dijo en cuanto yo atendí.

-claro que no- aseguré- ¿que sucede?

-hoy por la noche hay partido, ¿que dices, tu casa o la mía? Alice no va a estar muy feliz de que lo vemos aquí, pero puedo convencerla.

-Jasper yo…

-¿Qué?

-no puedo ver el partido hoy

-¿por qué no?- él parecía incluso enfadado

-tengo planes…

Un silencio momentáneo me demostró que él parecía estar pensando de qué podía tratarse.

-¿trabajo o….?

-no- contesté

-¿verás a tu chica misteriosa?

-si. De hecho está en mi departamento ahora, esperando que regrese- dije, tomándome la libertad de presumir aunque fuera un poco de ello.

-buen trabajo- dijo el riendo del otro lado de la línea- ¿y cuándo voy a conocerla o al menos a saber su nombre?

-estas pidiéndome demasiado- dije

-tal vez solo deberías pensar que si haces eso se volverá real. Ya sabes, un compromiso, un noviazgo y no solo… lo que sea que tengan ahora. Algo confuso y sin definición.

Oh, que más querría yo que eso. Pero el problema una vez más era, que ella ya tenía eso con otra persona y por ello no podía tenerlo conmigo.

Por ahora, solo podíamos ser eso. Confuso e inestable, pero de alguna forma funcionaba.

-supongo- contesté

-así que nada de partido hoy- repitió él- bueno, espero que sea algo bueno lo que te espera al llegar a casa.

Yo me reí de tan solo considerarlo.

No lo cambiaría por nada, me dije.

-bien, supongo que será el próximo entonces, a menos que vuelvas a tener planes

-trataré de no hacerlos- le dije- y yo invitare las cervezas

-genial-dijo él- bien, supongo que será de vuelta a la laptop con los auriculares

Yo me reí al imaginarme la escena. Él en su cama, mirando el partido desde su computadora… sin poder hacer ruido.

-después me dirás como salió

-seguro- acordó- bien, te dejo que aun tengo cosas que hacer por aquí- hablaremos luego.

-nos vemos- contesté y entonces él colgó el teléfono.

Acto seguido, busque la aplicación de facetime y llame a Rose por ahí.

Quería verla, más que solo oír su voz.

Y tendría más chances de que contestara ahora, que estaba sola que cualquier otro día, donde no podía arriesgarme a hacer lo mismo.

El tono sonó, indicando que estaba llamando.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

Creyéndome que ya no contestaría, para el noveno, ella finalmente atendió; Y unos segundos después pude ver su rostro en la pantalla.

-¿está todo bien?- preguntó

-seguro, solo quería ver como estabas- dije

-todo está bien- ella me sonrió y entonces alejo un poco la pantalla de su rostro.

Aun llevaba puesta mi camiseta y pude ver parte de la sala de mi departamento detrás de ella, lo que significaba que no se había ido.

-¿y asegurarte de que no hubiera desaparecido?- yo negué con la cabeza, incluso cuando esa fuera la verdad.

-¿estuviste ocupada?

-no realmente- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.- ya termine con las cosas de trabajo, y estuve jugueteando un poco con Mac

-¿Dónde está el pequeño ahora?

-justo aquí conmigo- dijo moviendo su teléfono para enseñármelo, recostado sobre su regazo.

-¿así que nada que informar?

-mmm- ella fingió pensárselo- me comí algunas bananas que había en tu nevera y me hice un jugo de naranja espero no te importe

-estaban allí para comer, así que no, desde luego que no- contesté -¿Qué más hiciste?

-bueno, mire uno o dos videos que tenias marcado como favoritos en tu computadora

Oh, no.

Rose mordió sus labios y me dirigió una mirada traviesa

-¿de verdad?- ella asintió, aun sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-creí haberte pedido que no hicieras eso

-no, tu dijiste, "no veas el historial", y no lo hice. Simplemente mire otra cosa

-¿y dime qué fue lo que viste pequeña traviesa? ¿Eh?

Ella lamio sus labios yo no pude evitar ponerme caliente al imaginármela a ella viendo videos porno.

-bueno, me gusto uno de una rubia y un tipo frente a unos ventanales.

Si, recordaba ese, con bastante detalle a decir verdad. Y no necesitaba agregar que al pajearme solo había pensado en Rosalie, como si ella fuera la chica del video y yo el tipo que le hacia esas cosas. Yo y mi muy jodida cabeza.

-¿y solo lo viste o…?

-¿o qué?- ella alzó una ceja

-¿te puso caliente y mojada?

Mordiendo una vez más sus labios ella asintió.

Y si, justo a mi polla. Maldita sea. Iba a terminar duro si seguíamos hablando de eso, pero no podía dejar de saberlo.

-¿te corriste?

-2 veces- dijo

Yo suspiré y la observe sin saber que decir.

-¿eso te gusta?

-si- contesté con una cara de pervertido sexual que cualquier podría notar.

-¿te gusta la idea de verme tocándome mientras miro videos de gente follando?

Yo asentí mientras la veía decirme todo eso. Dios ¿qué había sucedido con ella? ¿La chica linda e inocente? Al demonio con ella, me gustaba esta, traviesa y caliente… siempre con ganas de follar.

-dime ¿no llevas nada puesto debajo de esa camiseta?

-no- ella me sonrió

-déjame ver- pedí

-no, estás loco- ella negó con su cabeza viéndose casi escandalizada por lo que acababa de pedirle.

Claro, justo después de decirme todo eso. Así que hablar estaba bien, pero no mostrar.

-oh, vamos estoy solo, no hay nadie más aquí en mi oficina que pueda verte- pedí lo más convincentemente que pude.

Poniéndose de pie del sofá, ella levanto su teléfono hacia arriba de su cabeza y con su otra mano libre hizo hacia arriba la tela de la camiseta, dejándome verla desnuda.

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo de pronto parecía haberse ido a mi polla.

Esos lindos pechos, con sus aureolas rosadas, duras, apuntando hacia el frente…

Tocándome apenas sobre los pantalones, suspiré y ella volvió a bajar su ropa una vez más.

-¿feliz, pervertido?- yo solté una risotada- ahora dime ¿falta mucho para que regreses?

-bueno, aun tengo que firmar algunos papeles, pero después de eso, estaré allí tan rápido como pueda- prometí- ¿vas a esperarme solo con eso puesto?

-no- contestó- voy a estar completamente vestida.

-¿de verdad?- yo la observe, confundido- ¿para que yo pueda quitarte la ropa?

-no, para que almorcemos juntos, tonto

Yo no contesté

-¿o a caso olvidaste que dijiste que me cocinarías lo que yo quisiera?

Claro que lo había dicho.

-no, claro que no- dije

-bien ¿alguna idea de lo que lo que vamos a comer? Porque estoy muerta de hambre.

-pensé que habías comido fruta- apunté

-si, pero quiero comida- ella me puso su mejor cara de perrito.

Oh, solo empeoras la situación, pensé.

-bien, pasare al mercado por unas cosas entonces – le dije

Ella me dedico una amplia sonrisa.

Lo que haría por ella para hacerla feliz.

-Si la comida esta buena, prometo que el postre será de lo mejor

Ella lamio sus labios y me miro directo a los ojos.

-no podre salir de aquí si sigues así- advertí.

Puta madre, necesitaba algo de autocontrol. No podía solo verla y… ponerme así de caliente.

-está bien- ella se detuvo y entonces alejo el teléfono de su rostro.- Mac- dijo- Mac, mira, ¿Dónde está Emmett? ¿Quieres verlo?

Pude ver al pequeño entonces mover su cola y buscar con la mirada a su alrededor.

Rose coloco entonces el teléfono frente a él y lo señalo con un dedo para que él me mirara.

El fijo sus ojos entonces en la pantalla y yo sonreí.

-¿Cómo estás enano?- le dije. Mac se mostro feliz y lamio la pantalla, haciendo que ambos riéramos.

-¿cuidaste a tu mamá?

-si, claro que lo hizo-dijo ella

-bien, trataré de llegar antes de las 2- después de haber mirado el reloj en la pared de mi oficina. Aun tenía que ver si Bree había terminado con los papeles que le había pedido y entonces tendría que ir por las cosas para nuestra comida.

\- aquí estaremos esperándote

-nos vemos en un rato- dije

Ella me lanzo un beso en el aire viéndose increíblemente tierna y entonces yo colgué.

¿Me merecía a esta chica? Probablemente no.

Me hubiera gustado decir que si, pero ya antes la había cagado con ella. Había sido estúpido.

Aun estaba arrepentido por ello.

Cada vez que ella me veía, a los ojos, viéndose confundida o molesta por algo, no podía más que recordar cuando la había lastimado, y temiéndome que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo.

Que entonces ella me dejara una vez más, y esta vez no pudiera volver a recuperarla.

Supongo que una parte de mi aun sentía pánico de que eso pasara, y es por eso que trataba de ser tan cuidadoso con ella como podía.

Apagando la computadora frente a mí, salí de mi oficina y fui a firmar los papeles que había pedido a Bree que preparara después de la reunión.

-llévaselos al resto para que los firmen también- pedí- y archívalos como ya te lo he enseñado en cuanto tengas todas las firmas.

-si, Sr. McCartney- dijo tan amable y atenta como siempre

-después de eso puedes irte a casa si ya terminaste- le dije- yo me iré ahora. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-muy bien, gracias-contestó- que tenga un bien día, señor

-tu igual Bree, nos vemos- contesté y entonces me dirigí a los ascensores para salir de allí.

Regresando a mi auto, conduje hasta el mercado y entonces me hice de algunas cosas para prepara el almuerzo.

Haría unas tortillas con hongos, espinacas y tomates cherry, con las que Rose quedaría alucinando.

Y aprovechando también que había, compre una bolsa de comida para perro para tener cuando Mac viniera de visita con ella y Rosalie no tuviera que estar yendo y viniendo con su comida.

Para cuando finalmente llegue a mi departamento y atravesé la puerta, verla a ella con Mac, sentada en el sofá riendo, hizo que todo valiera la pena.

Casi de inmediato apareció en mi rostro una sonrisa que llevaba un tiempo sin tener.

¿Qué mejor imagen que esa al llegar a casa después del trabajo cada día?

Una con la que había soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que pese a tenerla hoy frente a mí, faltaba mucho para que fuera realmente mía si es que llegaba a conseguirla.

Luego de saludarla con un largo beso y también al enano con varias caricias, ambos fuimos a la cocina y yo me puse con todo para hacer la comida que le había prometido.

Rose tal y como me lo había dicho, se había vestido, con una falda amplia de jean y una blusa de color blanco, que apenas me dejaba ver los bordes de su sostén.

Bien, solo no pienses en cómo quieres verla sin ropa, me dije. No puedes estar simplemente todo el puto día follando o con ella andando medio desnuda por el departamento.

Así que centrándome en la comida, me puse de lleno con ello mientras Rose, luego de darle algo de comer a Mac, se sentó frente a mí, viéndome preparar nuestro almuerzo.

Entonces y de la nada, me hizo una pregunta que no esperaba.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi?- pregunta

-¿Por qué?- yo estaba confundido

-solo quiero saber

-me gusta tu carácter- dije

-si, pero… me refería a lo físico, a mi cuerpo.- por el modo en que ella lo dijo parecía ser algo importante para ella.

-tus ojos- dije sin dudar- me gustan porque puedo ver cuando te pasa algo en ellos.

Incluso si he hecho algo malo, pensé.

-¿y qué hay del resto?

-¿el resto?- yo alce una ceja interrogante

-algo que no sea mi cara

Yo lo pensé. No sabía si esto era una prueba o si había una respuesta incorrecta, así que opte por decirle lo que yo pensaba.

-me gustan tus pechos- dije- podría todo el día tenerte andando por aquí sin nada puesto arriba o simplemente vistiendo sin sostén.

Ella se sonrojo y yo me reí

-¿no es lo que esperabas?- pregunté

-no… es bueno saberlo- dijo aun mirando sus manos mientras yo cortaba otro poco de tomates.

Ella se había sonrojado, pero se lo deje pasar.

-¿Qué te gusta de mí a ti?- pregunte en cambio.

-¿de tu cuerpo o….?

-ambos.

-tu sentido del humor- dijo- y de tu cuerpo…- ella dudo

-¿qué?

-no voy a decírtelo- concluyo finalmente.

-¿Por qué no?- eso no era justo.

-por qué vas a burlarte

-¿Por qué me burlaría?

-vas a usarlo en mi contra, así que no voy a decírtelo- yo me reí y negué con la cabeza. Se veía tan linda comportándose como una niña encaprichada

-bueno, puedes decirme lo segundo que te gusta de mi entonces, creo que sería justo

-tus manos- esta vez ella no dudo.

Inconscientemente yo las mire, pero entonces entendí que probablemente no se trataba de cómo estas se veían, sino lo que hacía con ellas.

-¿Por qué soy buen cocinero, no es así?

Ella se rio sin poder contenerse

-si, justo por eso- dijo con ironía.

-creo que es algo mas como esto- dije yo y entonces dándole la vuelta a la cocina para apretar su trasero y luego hundir mi mano entre sus piernas para tocar su centro debajo de su falda.

Ella gimió y apretó sus muslos entre si conteniendo una sonrisa.

-ya veo que si- yo le sonreí.

Ella suspiro y entonces yo deje de tocarla para volver a mi tarea. Cocinar y solo cocinar.

Para cuando la comida estuvo lista, almorzamos juntos y Mac por supuesto, también comió un poco de tortillas junto con su comida.

Y el postre, por supuesto, no decepcionó, tal y como ella lo había dicho. Lo hicimos contra una de las ventanas, a su pedido y luego terminamos sobre la mesa del comedor.

Más tarde y luego de darnos una ducha juntos, fuimos al parque con Mac y luego regresamos para volver a comer algo y follar de nuevo.

Esa noche, entonces ella volvió a quedarse dormida a mi lado. Abrazada a mi costado, descansando tranquila y plácidamente.

Esos habían sido los dos mejores días que podía pedir.

Y hubiera dado lo que fuera por qué no se terminaran.

* * *

 **Emmett y su versión de las cosas...**

 **¿Un poco confabulador también? me pareció interesante mostrar otro lado de él que no es solo el del "ganador" que Rosalie ve. De ese Don Juan que solo piensa en sexo, incluso cuando este también lo haga, pero también para que vean un poco mas sus sentimientos respecto a ella**

 **Díganme que les parece luego.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo habrá una celebración, aunque algo fuera de lo común, es todo lo que diré. Son libres de adivinar si quieren que es lo que sucederá.**

 **Espero lo disfruten y me envíen sus reviews.**

 **Saludos a todas**

 **Que tengan una linda semana!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	16. 27

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: 27**

Por la mañana recibí montones de mensajes y felicitaciones en mi teléfono.

Incluso Emmett me había un mensaje deseándome un feliz cumpleaños a la 1 de la madrugada de ese día, el cual había leído en cuanto me había levantado de la cama, sacándome una sonrisa.

Tenía que darle puntos por eso. No tenia porque recordarlo, lo hubiera hecho por el mismo o incluso si lo había visto en mi perfil de Facebook, en donde aun no lo tenía como amigo.

Pensé que eso era lo más razonable. De otro modo, Edward lo vería y comenzaría con sus preguntas, y lo último que necesitaba ahora es que comenzara a sospechar que yo lo estaba engañando.

Él, sin embargo no había dicho nada por la mañana, ni cuando nos levantamos, ni tampoco durante el desayuno, salvo que esa tarde tendría una reunión importante de trabajo.

Supuse que tal vez solo estaba jugando conmigo, haciendo como si se hubiera olvidado de ello, para luego sorprenderme durante la cena de esa noche.

Viéndolo irse al trabajo, me tome mi tiempo para terminar de arreglarme y llevarme un vestido conmigo a la oficina para cambiarme para la cena de esa noche.

Tomando todas mis cosas y también las de Mac, y por supuesto, llevando al pequeño conmigo, metí todo en el coche y conduje rumbo a la oficina.

Al llegar no había nadie al frente para recibirme.

Bien, tal vez Emma estaba ocupada o…

Yéndome directo a mi oficina, al abrir la puerta me encontré con todas las chicas, saltando y gritando "sorpresa" con un pastel en sus manos y varios globos y papeles de colores volando por el aire.

Riéndome, las escuche a todas aplaudir y cantar el feliz cumpleaños antes de soplar las velas con el número 27 sobre el pastel y pedir un deseo.

Solo quiero ser feliz, pensé.

Recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones por todos lados, finalmente cortamos el pastel y comenzamos a hablar.

-eso ha sido muy lindo chicas, gracias- les dije- no tenían por qué hacerlo

Asegurándome que si había sido necesaria la sorpresa, el pastel y los globos, me llegaron entonces varios regalos envueltos y con un listón arriba cada uno de ellos.

Una novela romántica, un bolso y un par de pendientes fueron lo que las chicas me regalaron entre todas.

Así que tras estar un rato en mi oficina comiendo pastel y charlando, cada quien volvió a sus tareas y el día siguió como de costumbre.

Claro, que al mirar la hora en el reloj, y al no haber recibido ningún mensaje de Edward considerando que en poco de más de una hora teníamos la reservación para cenar, decidí escribirle yo.

 _ **-¿aun estas en la oficina?- R**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-si, acabamos de salir de una reunión. Aun quedan cosas que hacer- E**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-está bien. Nos vemos en un rato- R**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-bien- E**_

 _ **.**_

Eso fue todo. Nada de felicitaciones o preguntas sobre como había ido mi día. Nada.

Mi voz interior me dijo entonces que él ni siquiera lo había recordado, pero no quise escucharla.

Yo quería creer que Edward no podría dejarse pasar algo como eso, que a él le importaba lo suficiente como para no olvidarse de mi cumpleaños.

Y ya que él no había escrito nada acerca de si iba a pasar a buscarme o no, pensé que yo podía pasar por él a su trabajo; después de todo, el restaurante quedaba más cerca de su oficina que de la mía, así que eso sería mejor.

A las 7 en punto aparque mi auto frente al edificio donde él trabajaba.

Quitando las llaves del contacto, me baje de mi coche y camine hacia la entrada del edificio.

Pude ver entonces a Emmett charlando con Edward muy animadamente en el lobby.

De pronto un pánico lleno mi cuerpo al tiempo que veía a Edward sonreír y a Emmett continuar hablándole como si nada sucediera. ¿Estaba haciéndolo a propósito? ¿Sabía que yo iba a venir a buscarlo y por eso estaba allí con él?

Hecha una bola de nervios me quede mirándolos a ambos por un par de minutos hasta que Emmett fijo sus ojos en mi. Estaba sorprendido.

Casi de inmediato, Edward hizo lo mismo, y entonces sonrió y le pidió a mi "amante" que lo esperara por un segundo antes de venir corriendo hacia mí, luego de atravesar las puertas de vidrio de la entrada.

-cariño ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Edward se veía de verdad sorprendido de verme.

-me dijiste que aun tenias trabajo que hacer, así que pensé en pasar a buscarte para que fuéramos a cenar- contesté mirando de reojo como Emmett nos observaba a ambos con cuidado.

-¿íbamos a cenar hoy?- yo asentí

-tenemos reservación para dentro de media hora- le dije viendo rápidamente el reloj en mi teléfono.

-¿llevas mucho esperándome aquí afuera?

-no, pero no quería interrumpir.

-oh,- el me sonrió- solo hablaba con el jefe.- dijo refiriéndose a Emmett y eso no pudo sonarme más raro- Hoy tuvimos una reunión increíble, y parece que si todo sale bien con este nuevo trato, finalmente tendré ese ascenso que tanto esperaba.

-genial- dije con falsa emoción. ¿Esto era obra de Emmett? ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Tratando de comprarlo? ¿De ponerlo de su lado? ¿De hacerse pasar por su amigo mientras se acostaba conmigo, su prometida? Eso era muy retorcido, incluso para él.

-¿ya nos vamos entonces?- pregunté con tal de salir de allí y no tener que verlos a los dos juntos en el mismo lugar.

-no, yo…-él me miró y suspiró- nena de verdad lo siento. Iremos a cenar con los tipos con los que nos reunimos hoy para cerrar el trato. Sé que habíamos quedado en ir a cenar, pero podemos dejarlo para otro día ¿verdad? No es como si no pudiéramos conseguir otra reservación.

Yo lo mire directo a los ojos y entonces me di cuenta que él ni siquiera recordaba porque íbamos a cenar juntos.

No. Él pensaba que solo era una cena más, en un día más.

-seguro- contesté, fingiendo como si nada pasara mientras por dentro otra pieza de mi se rompía- iré a casa y ordenare algo para comer.

-genial, cariño, de verdad te lo agradezco- yo le dedique una falsa sonrisa y él me sonrió de regreso. Su cabeza estaba a lleno con el trabajo, otra vez. Nada más importaba o era lo suficientemente importante como para que él lo recordara. Ni siquiera yo.

Mordiendo mis labios con fuerza contuve las ganas de llorar.

-tratare de no llegar muy tarde a casa- él me dio un beso en los labios y sonrió mientras mi pecho se comprimía e intentaba guardarme las lagrimas para cuando estuviera sola.

Adentro pude ver a Emmett muy serio observando a Edward luego de besarme. Estaba enfadado. Bien, yo me sentía aun peor que eso.

-bien, volveré adentro para arreglar las cosas que necesitamos antes de la cena, ya sabes los papeles y eso.

-suerte con eso-dije y con eso él desapareció frente a mí de regreso al interior del edificio.

Emmett solo me quitó los ojos de encima cuando Edward estuvo de regreso frente a él. Si él lo había planeado, todo había salido exactamente como quería. Y si no, realmente tenía suerte de que Edward no recordara otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo como para dejarme plantada el día de mi cumpleaños. Viéndose muy bien comparado con mi desastroso prometido.

Dándome la vuelta regrese a mi coche y lo puse en marcha para largarme de allí e ir a casa de Alice por Mac, después de haberle pedido que lo cuidara una vez mas mientras yo iba a cenar con Edward.

No llores aun, me dije poniendo el motor en marcha. No hasta asegurarte de que él ya no te ve.

Regresando a la carretera, conduje hacia casa de Alice, permitiéndome llorar solo un poco en el camino.

Esto es una idiotez, me dije. Solo es un cumpleaños, es todo, tendrás muchos más. Pero la persona que yo creía que era importante para mí y con quien había querido pasarlo ese día, simplemente lo había olvidado.

Y por supuesto mi amiga no dejo pasar lo que había sucedido.

-oh, es un imbécil ¿en serio?- dijo en cuanto le conté lo que él me había dicho cuando había pasado a buscarlo.

Yo me encogí de hombros, no queriendo volver a llorar.

-¿piensas que hará algo cuando regrese a casa?

-la verdad es que ya no espero nada, Ali- contesté

-oh, Mierda, de verdad lo siento- ella me abrazo y puso su cara triste.- ¿Por qué no usamos la reservación tu y yo? A la mierda, con Edward, cenemos juntas en ese sitio, solo tú y yo.

-¿y qué hay de Jasper?

-lo entenderá- dijo- vamos, Rose- me alentó- tuviste que reservar casi dos meses antes para tener lugar allí, no vas a dejarlo pasar ¿o sí?

\- realmente no tengo mucha hambre.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-no seas testaruda- me regañó- ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?

Yo mire el reloj en mi teléfono y negué con la cabeza

-como 5 minutos.

-oh Mierda

-Alice, está bien, olvídalo.

Mi amiga bufó

-¿sabes qué? Al diablo con eso. Iremos a comer de todas formas a cualquier otro lugar. No es como si hubiera un solo restaurante en toda la ciudad donde comer algo.

-no necesitas hacerlo, Alice…

-oh, por supuesto que necesito hacerlo. No voy a dejarte comiendo sola en casa el día de tu cumpleaños, no si puedo evitarlo.

Yo no contesté. Ella era una gran amiga, más de lo que podía pedir.

-bien- dijo- dame 5 minutos y nos iremos de aquí.

Regresando al interior de su departamento hablo rápidamente con Jasper, que estaba sentado en la sala con Mac, y luego de volver a calzarse unos tacones y tomar su bolso, regreso conmigo.

-todo listo- dijo

-¿de verdad?

-si- dijo con una sonrisa- no te preocupes. Jas cuidara a Mac hasta que volvamos

-¿pero…?

-no, no le molesta cenar solo- dijo ella apresurándose a contestar mi pregunta- así que andando si queremos llegar a tiempo.

Sin decir más ambas fuimos hasta mi auto y ella insistió en conducir y así evitarme a mí algo más de estrés.

Finalmente y tras decidir mientras íbamos camino al centro en donde comeríamos ella opto por ir a un sitio donde solíamos ir todo el tiempo cuando estábamos en la universidad las dos juntas. Cuando aun éramos compañeras de piso y ella aun no se había casado ni yo me había comprometido.

Dios, eso parecía casi haber pasado hacia un millón de años atrás.

Acomodándonos en una mesa, Alice y yo ordenamos algo de comer y un poco de vino para tomar.

Ella estaba decidida a subirme el ánimo, mientras yo rogaba poder hacerlo.

Y ella era tan buena que lo consiguió.

Hablando de trivialidades, recordando nuestros viejos tiempos en la universidad, cuando ambas estábamos solas, sin tener que preocuparnos por novios o nadie más, eso me hizo sentir bien.

Incluso Mac y Emmett desaparecieron de mi cabeza por un rato.

La cena fue estupenda y le agradecí a Alice por eso.

Claro que al llegar a casa con Mac y encontrarme sola una vez más, esa sensación de tristeza volvió a invadirme.

Volviendo a mirar mi teléfono, del mismo modo que lo había hecho durante el viaje, vi que no había nada. No mensajes ni llamadas. Nada.

Tomando un pote de helado del refrigerador y quitándome la ropa me fui directo a la cama con Mac

Estaba cabreada y decepcionada con Edward.

Y sin embargo, como una estúpida aun esperaba que cruzara esa puerta con un pastel o flores o algo, incluso si eso se viera como una sorpresa de último momento, como si lo hubiera recordado a último momento.

Pero claro, nada de eso pasó.

Yo solo me quede dormida después de comer helado quien sabe durante cuanto rato, llorando cada tanto, y despertándole solo con el sonido de las perchas chocando contra la barra de metal del armario.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con Edward armando su maleta los pies de nuestra cama mientras devolvía al armario las perchas vacías, metido en su pijama y con el cabello mojado como si acabara de darse una ducha.

-¿Edward… qué estás…? ¿Por qué estas armando tu maleta?- pregunte mientras me restregaba los ojos e intentaba aclararme la vista.

-Rose, cariño, lo siento, no quería despertarte- dijo terminando de empacar sus cosas y acercándose a mi- sabes que soy pésimo para hacer mi bolso por la mañana, así que pensé en hacerlo antes de meterme en la cama.

-¿por la mañana? ¿Por qué?

-viajaré a Nueva York a primera hora mañana

¿Por qué?- yo me senté en la cama aun cubierta con las sabanas.

-los tipos de Siux nos quieren allá mañana para firmar el contrato. La cena salió como esperábamos y quieren cerrar con nosotros lo antes posible.

-mañana es sábado Edward.

-lo sé- dijo

-¿no podían esperar hasta el lunes?- eso no tenía sentido

-si esperáramos hasta el lunes podríamos perderlos. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas ofertas más tienen esperándolos? Si no nos apresuramos, vamos a perderlos, y si lo perdemos, perderé mi ascenso.

-entiendo- dije.- ¿y hasta cuando vas a quedarte allá?

-el lunes o martes. No tiene sentido que regrese solo por el domingo y luego vuelva a ir allá para el lunes. Tenemos que trabajar con ellos por varios días hasta el lanzamiento de su nuevo producto. Es por eso que tenemos prisa también.

-ya veo

-sé que ha sido todo como muy repentino, pero al fin llego. Hemos esperado meses por eso.- otra vez, el estaba hablando por los dos. No iba a decir que quería ese ascenso para él, no por el dinero, sino para que él fuera feliz, pero la verdad es que no tenía mi cabeza en ello todo el tiempo-Luego de la venta de acciones de la empresa pensé que ya no sería posible, pero ahora está allí, justo frente a nuestros ojos. Con esto podre tener un mejor salario y además podre seleccionar mi propio equipo, manteniendo el de ahora o trayendo gente nueva a él.

-genial-dije soltando un bostezo.

-lamento haberte despertado. Ya casi termino, solo necesito agregar mis zapatos y ya. Vuelve a dormir, en menos de diez minutos estaré a tu lado

Por supuesto, me dije.

\- está bien-acepté al tiempo que me deslizaba nuevamente sobre las sabanas hasta terminar con mi cabeza en la almohada.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza y cubrí mi boca con las sabanas esperando que él no me viera llorar.

Así que lo hice en silencio, limpiando las lágrimas con mis dedos y repitiéndome a mi misma que no tenía caso ponerme mal por eso.

Cuando desperté por la mañana, él aun estaba durmiendo en la cama a mi lado.

Levantándome con cuidado, vi sus bolsos a los pies de la cama y bufé.

Maldito idiota.

¿Acaso aun me quería? ¿De verdad lo hacía? ¿O solo estaba fingiendo?

Yendo a la sala, vi que había dejado su computadora sobre la mesa del comedor.

Sin poder soportar más la intriga, tuve que abrirla y volver a revisar su email.

Y claro, todo estaba abierto: su email, su cuenta bancaria, la pagina de su trabajo… ¿Por qué él confiaba en mí? ¿Por qué pensaba que yo nunca haría algo como eso? ¿Qué no sería capaz de revisar su computadora o su teléfono? Tal vez no la antigua yo.

Pero esta Rosalie de ahora…

Ya no era tan estúpida como antes.

Y no fue muy difícil encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Allí, su último mail recibido y leído:

.

" _ **me alegro que vayamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos finalmente. No sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a tenerte entre mis piernas"**_

 _ **Jessica**_

 _ **.**_

Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta. ¿Necesitaba más que eso?

Maldita zorra ¿Cómo podía…?

Conteniendome de arrojar su computadora al demonio, volví a dejar todo como lo había encontrado y regrese a nuestra alcoba para ir a darme una ducha.

¿Sería cierto que iba a viajar por trabajo a Nueva York o solo se iría con Jessica? ¿Lo del trabajo sería el lunes y él aprovecharía el fin de semana para estar con ella mientras me vendía a mí, esta estúpida mentira?

Odie a Edward. Pero claro, tampoco pude dejar de pensar que a mí también me había escrito algo así. Emmett lo había hecho y claro, también me había follado, como probablemente Edward estaba haciendo con ella.

¿Por qué nos estábamos haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no podíamos ser felices como antes?

¿Qué había pasado con nosotros para tener que buscar a alguien más que nos consolara y quisiera?

Al salir de la ducha él ya no estaba en la cama.

Vistiéndome para ir al trabajo y claro, para ir a ver a Emmett después de la oficina, fui a la cocina donde me lo encontré preparando el desayuno.

¿Cómo podía hacer esto? ¿Cómo podía actuar frente a mí como si nada pasara mientras estaba teniendo un romance con su compañera de equipo?

Maldito hijo deputa.

-¿café?- preguntó

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-te ves linda hoy- dijo como si de pronto me notara luego de no hacerlo por mucho tiempo- llevabas tiempo sin usar ese vestido.

-bueno, no tenia caso seguir teniéndolo guardado en el armario

-es cierto- él sonrió. Claro. Edward estaba feliz, porque su día iba a ser bueno, mientras que él mío ayer había sido horrible.

Pero hoy no sería igual. No.

Sonriéndole de nuevo, pensé en todo lo que haría con Emmett esa tarde y también al día siguiente. Sintiéndome como una chica mala y también un poco como una zorra, pero sabiendo que estaría a mano con él.

Desayunamos sin decir mucho más, y tras despedirse de mí, Edward se fue al trabajo, dejándome a mi sin decir nada sobre lo que había descubierto apenas un rato antes de que él se despertara.

Bien, ya tendría algún momento para hacerlo, me dije.

Mientras tanto iba a cobrárselo, haciendo lo mismo que él, pero con mi amante.

Tomando mis cosas y a Mac, fuimos al trabajo para ponerme al día con la cantidad de eventos que teníamos por venir.

La boda de los Johnson, la de los Volturi y la fiesta de Emmett entre algunas de ellas.

Y claro, para la hora del almuerzo no pude escabullirme de Alice ni sus preguntas sobre que había sucedido anoche con mi prometido.

-¿hizo algo entonces o qué?

Yo negué con la cabeza dándole otro mordisco a mi sándwich.

-¿nada? ¿Estás diciendo que lo olvido?

-si, y esta mañana se fue de viaje, así que dudo que vaya a recordarlo allá

-tienes que estar de broma. ¿Se fue sin decir nada?

-sin siquiera sentir un poquito de culpa- añadí- está bien, ya ni siquiera me importa- le dije

-pero estuviste llorando ayer ¿o no?- yo fruncí mi ceño- te conozco y si bien tienes un 10 en maquillaje, se cómo te ves después de llorar toda una noche.

-lo odio- admití.

-por supuesto que sí- dijo ella- aunque no entiendo como no le dijiste nada. Ni anoche ni hoy tampoco. Si Jasper me hubiera hecho algo como eso, estaría durmiendo con sus padres de nuevo más o menos- me dijo- juro que no sé como haces para controlarte.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿vas a hacerlo cuando vuelva?

-si- dije- entonces y si aun no lo recuerda, se sentirá terrible.

Mi amiga sonrió

-¿que hay de hoy? ¿Planes?

-iré a ver a Emmett un rato después del trabajo

-un rato, claro….- ella puso su cara de maliciosa.

-lo necesito- me excusé

-claro que si, especialmente con un prometido como ese- mi amiga estuvo de acuerdo- supongo que pasaras el fin de semana allí.

-solo si él quiere- le dije

-¿piensas que va a decir que no?

Yo negué con la cabeza. A Emmett le gustaba tenerme andando por allí, lo disfrutaba y yo lo sabía.

-bien, pásatelo en grande entonces- dijo ella- lo mereces.

.

Y claro pensé que aparecerme de sorpresa en su departamento podría ser algo bueno.

¿A quién no le gustaban las sorpresas después de todo?

Aun con Mac en mis brazos y todas nuestras cosas, toque a su puerta rogando que él estuviera en casa o de otro modo todo mi plan se vendría abajo.

Y no solo estaría sola de nuevo, sino también triste de nuevo.

-Rose- dijo asombrado al verme en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-hola- contesté, sintiéndome aliviada internamente al ver que él si estaba en casa.

-Mac- el vio al pequeño en mis brazos y sonrió- ey amigo, ¿Cómo estás?

Moviendo su colita casi en automático, él empujo sus patas contra mi pecho para saltar en dirección a Emmett. Dándose cuenta de su intención, Emmett estiro sus brazos y lo alzó en el aire recibiendo sus besos y lengüetazos con una sonrisa.

¿Podía el quererlo aun más?

-bueno, bueno, tranquilo- dijo acariciando su cabeza- no es como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace meses- yo sonreí- pasa Rose, por favor.

-gracias- dije entrando a su departamento y dirigiéndome al sofá para dejar mi bolso y las cosas de Mac

-no esperaba verte-dijo- no me escribiste o llamaste

-pensé en sorprenderte- dije aunque no pude sonar sexy. Mi voz sonaba apagada, era consciente de ello, pero esperaba que Emmett no lo notara.

-bueno ambos lo hicieron- el sonrió aun con Mac en sus brazos y luego de darle un beso en su pequeña cabecita lo dejo sobre el sofá.

-¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Vino? ¿Agua?

-lo que tengas está bien- dije

El se fue directo a la cocina y luego de agarrar dos copas y servir un poco de vino regresó a mi lado.

Bebiéndome la mía casi de un sorbo lo mire a los ojos buscando continuar.

-¿todo está bien?- yo asentí y le di otro sorbo a mi copa

-solo quería verte- él sonrió y se acercó a mí para besarme- ya sabes… divertirnos un rato

Primero en mis labios, luego en mi cuello y bajando ligeramente hacia mi clavícula.

Dejándome llevar, apoye mi copa sobre una mesita que estaba cerca y me estremecí al sentir sus manos sobre mi trasero, empujando mi falda ligeramente hacia arriba.

-llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que te vi ayer-admitió dejando un rastro de besos sobre mi cuello mientras yo dejaba que sus manos avanzaran hasta mi entrepierna- te veías preciosa en ese vestido que llevabas puesto

-solo cállate-dije y no sé porque al oírlo decir eso, mi garganta se cerró y todo el enojo que venía conteniendo con Edward reapareció, y con ello, mi angustia y ganas de llorar.

-¿desde cuándo…?-él sonó confundido y yo solo rogué que no se detuviera o iba a estallar, y no precisamente de calentura- ¿Rose?- yo continúe besándolo aun con los ojos cerrados y no fue sino hasta que él me apartó de su boca que reaccioné- ¿Qué sucede?

-nada- dije y mi voz se quebró hacia el final, por lo que me abracé su cuello y lo besé tratando de ocultar mi enfado.

-Rose, vamos- él tironeo de mis brazos y beso mi cabello- déjame verte, nena, vamos. Mírame. Por favor.

Finalmente dejando de resistirme, me aparté de él y lo mire a la cara. Entonces y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos las lágrimas brotaron en un segundo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

-nada- gimoteé- no fuiste tú, tu no… dijiste nada

-¿entonces porque estas comportándote así? Por mucho que me guste que te pongas al mando, estás cabreada y si no es conmigo, es otra cosa.

\- Olvídalo. No quiero, no quiero hablar de eso- dije tomando su rostro entre sus manos- vine para que me folles, solo quiero que me folles y hagas que me olvide de todo.

-nena…- él negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que él pensaba que eso no estaba bien.- no digas eso. No puedo… no voy a hacerlo si estas llorando. Por mucho que quiera follarte, no voy a hacerlo de esta manera. Háblame. ¿Que sucede?

Yo negué con la cabeza y entonces suspiré con fuerza mientras los recuerdos del día anterior me taladraban la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos.

-¿es sobre Edward, es eso?-¿era tan obvio?

-no quiero hablar Emmett.- dije como una chiquilla encaprichada, apartándome de él y cruzándome de brazos.

-solo dímelo, vamos. Follando no vas a sentirte mejor

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ya a esta altura ni siquiera me estaba molestando por disimular mi enfado o mis lagrimas.

-créeme que lo he hecho y no funciona. Solo te sientes aun peor cuando ya terminó.

Yo me lo pensé. ¿Por quién podría el haberse sentido mal como para buscar consuelo en el sexo?

-¿paso algo entre tú y él…?- Emmett quería saberlo y no iba a darse por vencido.

Yo solo lloré y me cubrí los ojos con las palmas de mis manos.

-Rose, vamos….- él suspiró- ven aquí- dijo y casi de inmediato su enorme cuerpo abrazo el mío con cariño.- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que te puso tan triste?

-¿recuerdas que ayer fui a su trabajo?- sollocé. El asintió mientras yo continuaba con mi cabeza clavada en su pecho. – supongo que sabes porque estaba ahí entonces.

-no- dijo con sinceridad y entonces lo mire a los ojos pero aun sin apartarme de sus brazos. Su ceño se frunció mostrándome lo confundido que estaba- me sorprendió mucho verte ahí, y si bien una parte de mi se alegro de verte, no pude…

-¿Edward no te lo dijo?

-¿decirme qué?

-íbamos a ir a cenar, y yo pase a buscarlo. Pero entonces él me canceló por la cena de negocios que tú arreglaste

-¿Qué yo arregle? ¿Él te dijo eso?

-no, pero lo supuse, como estabas hablando con el…

-no- dijo serio- me tope con el abajo, y lo felicité por la reunión que habían tenido. Ni siquiera estuve allí, yo solo les pase el contacto. Edward y su equipo cerraron el trato, no yo. Y si acordaron una cena, bien, a muchos les gusta comer y hablar de negocios, pero yo no… no hice que él te cancelara, Rose- dijo- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

-¡no lo sé!- dije y volviendo a lloriquear.-y lo peor fue que, luego regreso a casa y comenzó a armar sus maletas para irse a Nueva York. Y ni siquiera recordó mi cumpleaños, en absoluto

-Oh mierda, nena, lo siento….

Yo negué con la cabeza

-se fue de viaje y aun así no lo ha recordado ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Qué el trabajo sea tan importante que ni siquiera se haya acordado de una cena que acordamos 2 meses atrás para celebrarlo?

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Yo te habría llevado a cenar- dijo- no quise proponerte nada, porque imagine que dirías que estabas ocupada y ya habrías hecho planes con él, o con… Alice o tus amigas.

-no-dije sin poder contener las lágrimas y gimoteando mientras trataba de limpiarme los ojos, probablemente arruinando todo mi maquillaje.- solo iba a cenar con él ayer, y luego saldré con Alice el fin de semana. Solo eso.

-¿y qué hiciste ayer?

-Salí a comer con Alice y luego comí helado mientras lloraba en la cama.

-oh, nena- el negó con la cabeza y me abrazo con fuerza- soy un imbécil por no llamarte. Debería haberlo hecho. Mierda- él de verdad parecía enfadado consigo mismo-no pensé que fueras a tener tiempo para verme, pero aun así debería haberte llamado- él negó con su cabeza- Esa no es manera de pasar un cumpleaños. No llorando en la cama. Dios…

-no es tu culpa. Yo pensé que irías con Edward a cenar.-dije aun gimoteando- Ni siquiera sabía si estarías hoy en casa. Tal vez también viajarías a Nueva York…

-yo no soy el que hace los viajes- dijo- tampoco fui a la cena. Yo no… hago el trabajo que hace él. Soy prácticamente su jefe, por lo que no necesito….

-lo sé- dije- es solo que estaba tan enfadada- por no contar lo de Jessica. Pero no iba a decirle eso a Emmett. Ni siquiera yo podía terminar de asimilarlo como para decírselo a alguien más- que ni siquiera pensé….

El acarició mi mejilla.

-lo siento- dijo

Yo negué.

-es mi culpa. Por pensar que él lo recordaría. Por la mañana no dijo nada, y yo solo pensé que estaba bromeando conmigo para luego sorprenderme, pero resulto ser que nunca recordó nada de todo el asunto. Es obvio que ya ni siquiera le importo.

-no creo que sea tan así.

Él no tenía ni idea.

-no lo defiendas…

-no lo hago-dijo- créeme, el ultimo en la tierra en defenderlo sería yo. Cuando lo único que quiero es que se haga a un lado y pueda tenerte solo para mí, pero no voy a hacer algo como eso. No es el modo en que quiero tenerte.

¿Tenerme? Si, el había usado esa palabra, y no se estaba refiriendo al sexo.

-¿tu me quieres?-pregunte aun gimoteando.

-¿en algún momento lo dudaste?- yo negué- eres lo único en lo que pienso todo el maldito día. Y no verte en varios días solo hace que se vuelva una tortura.

Limpiando las últimas lagrimas que habían salido de mis ojos, lo mire y supe que estaba diciendo la verdad. Algo que me aterraba y me gustaba al mismo tiempo. Yo sabía que también lo quería, más que solo para follar, pero después de todo lo que había pasado… no sabía cómo eso podía funcionar.

Pero claro, no podía decírselo. Emmett no podía saberlo.

-para mí ha sido una tortura no sentir tus manos sobre mí en toda la semana.-dije solo refiriéndome al sexo y tratando de evadir cualquier tema emocional por mi propio bien.

-¿ah sí?- él sonrió

-si- dije mordiendo mis labios- y estar enfadada me pone muy caliente. Así que puedes imaginar como estoy desde ayer.

Emmett me dio una de esas miradas de arriba abajo que hizo que la humedad entre mis piernas solo aumentara.

-¿así que por eso viniste a verme?- preguntó desafiante- ¿para que yo te folle?

-si- dije seria

-¿por qué te gusta como hago que te corras?- él alzó una ceja en tono ganador. Si, él lo sabía. Pero quería que yo lo admitiera en voz alta.

-si- volví a responder

-ven aquí- él tomó mi mano y me acercó hasta su cuerpo para luego comenzar a besarme con dulzura.

Entregándome más que fácil a sus besos lo deje que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera.

Y por supuesto, él no desaprovecho la situación.

Después de quitarme la ropa, Emmett me hizo correrme con sus dedos, poniéndome de espaldas a él, apoyada contra su torso para luego voltearme y darme sexo oral, teniéndome de pie y él arrodillándose frente a mí para conseguir que me corriera 2 veces más.

Después de eso me llevo a la cama, follandome finalmente.

Lo hicimos como perrito, luego yo sentada en la cama con el frente a mí y finalmente con él sobre mí, en la conocida posición por todos de "el misionero".

En total me corrí 6 veces. Y fueron increíbles, tanto que casi me desmaye en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada.

.

Cuando desperté y abrí los ojos aún algo aturdida noté que la cama está vacía junto a mí.  
¿Donde estaba Emmett? ¿A donde había ido?  
Incorporándome sobre el colchon y pestañeado un par de veces escuche ruidos que venían desde la cocina.

Mierda. ¿En qué momento me había quedado dormida?  
Quitándome las sabanas de encima intente buscar mi ropa por algún sitio. No es como si hubiera llevado demasiado puesto precisamente cuando había ido a verlo, sólo un vestido y un par de bragas muy pequeñas con medias y ligueros.  
Vi una de las medias tiradas en el suelo y los ligueros bastante cerca de ésta. ¿Pero dónde estaba mi vestido?  
Los recuerdos de lo que habíamos hecho más temprano regresaron a mi cabeza.  
Mi vestido debía estar en la cocina o en la sala, así que tendría que buscar algo más que ponerme.  
Podía tomar algo de su armario o usar una sabana, o bien podía también ir desnuda.  
¿Que más daba? No es como si no me hubiera visto desnuda, y por el contrario era de ese modo como prefería tenerme últimamente.  
¿Seria demasiado? ¿Creería él que estaba siendo muy osada? ¿Comportándome como una zorra?  
Podía intentarlo. Podía tratar de sentirme segura y sexy andando desnuda como si nada por su departamento. No había nadie más allí, y no había nada que pudiera perder.  
Armándome de valor, me levante de la cama y fui hasta el espejo que había sobre la pared para acomodar mi cabello rápidamente.  
Por algún motivo aún me sentía caliente y estar desnuda sólo aumentaba esta sensación.  
Saliendo de su habitación, caminé por el corredor hasta llegar a la sala.  
Sólo entonces vi a Emmett en la cocina con el torso desnudo, batiendo algo en un bold y rodeando de paquetes de harina, azúcar, y chocolate.  
Parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, tanto que ni siquiera me vio aparecer en la sala.  
-me pareció escucharte en la cocina- dije mientras me apoyaba ligeramente sobre el borde del sofá.  
Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí y entonces detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Su mirada se torno oscura recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y casi en automático una ola de calor apareció entre mis piernas.  
-estaba... Preparando algo- dijo aún sin quitarme los ojos de encima  
\- ¿tenías hambre?- yo sonreí  
\- la tengo ahora- dijo con una voz caliente. Yo mordisquee mis labios y di un paso hacia adelante  
\- ¿que éstas preparando?  
\- se suponía que era una sorpresa-dijo  
\- ¿para mí o para ti?-yo me reí acercándome a la encimera de la cocina.  
\- para ti-dijo -pero esperaba que durmieras por otro rato para terminarla  
\- ¿estabas haciendo galletas?  
\- un pastel- dijo viendo a mis ojos probablemente esperando cual sería mi reacción al escuchar eso- un pastel de cumpleaños  
\- oh- nada más parecía salir de mi boca, así que pensé en que podía decirle- Emmett no tenías que...  
\- lo sé- respondió- pero luego de verte llorar como lo hiciste más temprano, sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor... - mi corazón se comprimió en mi pecho al oírlo- y dado que no pude pasar tu cumpleaños contigo pensé que podríamos celebrarlo hoy, los dos juntos.  
Inhale aire con fuerza y entonces me abalance sobre él para abrazarlo.  
Esto era demasiado. Emmett cocinando un pastel para mí...  
Las comparaciones que podía hacer entre él y Edward respecto a sus habilidades culinarias eran muchas y mi prometido no salía exactamente ganando. Así como tampoco lo haría si lo comparaba en la cama.  
Para cuando me separé de él note su mirada indecisa y casi tímida  
-¿sucede algo?  
-pensé que ibas a odiarlo- admitió  
\- ¿y aún así hiciste el pastel?  
\- bueno, para serte sincero por completo también quería comer pastel.  
Yo sonreí  
-estás desnuda  
-lo sé- yo mordisquee mi labio inferior y él negó con la cabeza.  
-¿desde cuándo te volviste tan osada?  
-desde hace como 5 minutos  
Emmett se río  
-me gusta- admitió bajando una de sus manos de mi cintura hasta mi trasero para acariciarlo.  
-¿qué hay con el pastel?  
-está en la nevera enfriándose- dijo- sólo estaba mezclando la cubierta de chocolate para decorarlo.  
-ya veo  
-y tengo mucha cubierta ahora que lo pienso- el tomó un poco con su dedo y lo desparramó sobre mis labios.  
Acercándose lentamente hacia mí él me beso y lamió mis labios limpiando el chocolate.  
\- rico-dije  
\- bueno hay mucho más de eso para ti si lo quieres  
\- Bueno, a decir verdad quiero mas- dije en un tono juguetón  
Sin esperar más, Emmett me subió sobre la encimera de la cocina e hizo a un lado las cosas con las que había estado cocinando, todo excepto la cubierta de chocolate.

Separando mis piernas, él coloco su cuerpo entre medio de ellas y me sonrió. Tomando otro poco con su dedo esta vez lo desparramó por mi cuello y también sobre mis pezones.  
Sonriendo ante la expectativa de lo que estaba por ocurrir, mire a Emmett a los ojos y él comenzó a bajar su boca por mi cuello para lamer el chocolate.  
Usando hábilmente su lengua, limpio todo rastro de este para continuar hacia mis pechos. Aferrándome al borde de la encimera lo vi lamer y chupar mis pezones con deseo y esmero quitando toda la mezcla de mi piel.  
-¿más? - él levanto sus ojos para mirarme y yo asentí.  
Untando sus dedos en un poco más de chocolate esta vez lo extendió por mi abdomen y pasó su lengua casi de inmediato para quitarlo.

Una última vez y tomando nuevamente otro poco de cubierta con sus dedos la esparció por mi centro, moviendo sus dedos arriba y abajo por mis labios.

-oh mierda….- gemí

Emmett sonrió antes de pasar su lengua por mi piel arriba y abajo, limpiando y chupando, poniéndome la piel de gallina y excitándome como el infierno.

Mordiendo la palma de mi mano a la par que movía mi cadera, vi a Emmett inclinarse frente a mí para ponerse de lleno con eso.

Dios….

-¿habias pedido esto como regalo de cumpleaños?- dijo introduciendo ligeramente uno de sus dedos en mi interior antes de volver a juguetear con su lengua sobre mi clítoris.

Yo sonreí. Maldito infeliz…

Volviendo a mover mi cadera contra su cara, Emmett me sujeto por las piernas mientras movía su lengua sin cesar consiguiendo que me corriera dos veces.

Incorporándose frente a mí, él comenzó a abrirse los pantalones cuando yo lo detuve.

-déjame hacerlo- pedí

Quitando sus manos del medio, él me dejo hacerlo y yo deslice su ropa hacia abajo.

Bajándome de la encimera de la cocina, lo bese mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos y Emmett jadeaba entre mis labios.

-ahora es mi turno- dije deteniéndome y volviéndome hacia la fuente con chocolate para tomar un poco en mi mano antes de pasarlo por su abdomen y sonreírle.

Agachándome para limpiarlo con mi lengua, vi a Emmett jadear y pasarse la mano por el pelo mientras yo chupaba y saboreaba en chocolate.

Seguido a esto, lo tome entre mis manos y entonces comencé a chupársela.

-oh Dios, nena- dijo sosteniéndome ligeramente por la cabeza.

Chupando su punta, comencé a meterlo lentamente en mi boca hasta que finalmente agarre un ritmo constante mientras lo miraba a los ojos cada tanto, viendo como lo tenía completamente a mi merced.

Ya con Emmett listo y duro para mi, él me hizo volver a ponerme de pie antes de sentarme de nuevo sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Follandome de frente, con mis piernas abiertas y sobre cada uno de sus hombros, él consiguió que me corriera más rápido de lo que pensé, tocándome luego a la par que seguía metiéndomela y consiguiendo que me viniera una vez más.

Subiéndose entonces él también a la encimera, me tendió su mano para que yo me subiera sobre él. Sonriéndole, pase una de mis piernas sobre su torso, y me senté sobre su cadera.

El sonrió al tenerme en esa posición y se recostó sobre el mármol de la mesa en tanto yo lo deslizaba en mi interior.

Apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho moví mi cadera arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, más rápido y luego lento, yo lo monté mientras nos veíamos a los ojos.

Y para entonces las ansias por correrme no eran solo mías. Emmett se estaba conteniendo, e iba a hacerlo hasta que yo me viniera una vez más.

-por favor….- pedí moviéndome más rápido pero aun sin alcanzarlo.

Emmett se incorporó, sentándose y haciéndome pasar mis piernas detrás de su espalda, introduciéndose aun más profundo.

-oh Dios…-yo gemí mientras me sostenía de su cuello.

-sí, eso es nena, si….- jadeo él besándome y luego besando mi cuello en tanto se sujetaba de mi cadera para bombear adentro y afuera rápidamente, haciéndome rebotar sobre él.

-si, si, si, si, si…..- mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás y todo mi cuerpo se puso tenso en el momento en que me corrí sobre él.

Jadeando al sentirme apresarlo en mi interior, Emmett continuo moviéndose, besando mi cuello y follandome fuerte y rápido hasta que se vino en mi interior.

Riendo, ambos nos dejamos caer desplomados sobre la encimera de la cocina, tratando de recobrar nuestra respiración.

Cubiertos en sudor y chocolate pegajoso ambos fuimos a la ducha para darnos un baño rápido. Uno en el que desde luego hubo jugueteos, pero que se trato más bien de terminar limpios que de volver a acostarnos.

Envolviéndome en una toalla yo me seque y luego volví a meterme en el vestido con el que había llegado a su departamento y el par de bragas extra que había llevado en mi bolso, recordándome que aun tenía que buscar las que había traído más temprano.

Ayudando a Emmett a finalmente ponerle la cubierta de chocolate al pastel y decorarlo por encima con una manga con forma de flores, gratamente sorprendida por sus habilidades culinarias, metimos al pastel al congelador por un rato para que luego pudiéramos comerlo.

Así que limpiando la cocina, lavando los platos y cosas sucias y guardando todos los ingredientes de vuelta en la alacena, ambos estuvimos libres una vez más; así que nos arrojamos en el sofá a descansar.

Así que mientras yo pensaba en algo sobre lo que podíamos conversar Emmett se me adelanto, diciendo algo que no me esperaba para nada.

-tengo algo para ti- anunció

-¿qué cosa?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

-quédate aquí y lo traeré

-está bien- acordé viéndolo irse a toda prisa y sonriente hacia su alcoba.

Apoyándome contra el respaldo del sofá lo escuche abrir su armario y también escuche el ruido de bolsas de papel.

¿Qué se traía Emmett entre manos?

Apenas un minuto después él regreso conmigo, pero ahora trayendo consigo varias bolsas de diferentes tamaños.

¿Acaso eran regalos?

-muy bien, aquí están- dijo dejando las bolsas sobre el sofá- para ti cumpleañera. Espero te gusten.

-¿de verdad?

-si- aseguró- todo para ti

-Emmett esto es…

-ábrelos, vamos, quiero saber si te gustan. Sino claro podemos cambiarlos por otra cosa.

Él parecia ansioso y emocionado. ¿Cuándo había hecho esto?

Tomando una de las 4 bolsas, la de color negro, adentro de esta había una caja también del mismo color. Sacándola, la abrí y entonces apareció frente a mis ojos un conjunto de lencería que decía "Agent Provocateur" en una pequeña etiqueta.

Era muy delicado y fino. Tiras de encaje y una especie de cuerina con seda y puntillas, completamente de color negro con algunos toques en color piel.

Wow.

Ni siquiera yo me había comprado algo como eso alguna vez, pensando que tal vez era demasiado osado. Pero aquí estábamos, con uno de esos conjuntos de esos que veías en los catálogos con modelos despampanantes y muy seguras de su cuerpo, justo entre mis manos.

-parece que empezaste con lo fuerte- dijo Emmett al ver mi expresión mientras pasaba mis dedos por las telas del conjunto, pero aun sin sacarlo de la caja.

-bueno, no me dijiste que hubiera un orden para abrir tus obsequios.

-no lo hay- dijo riendo- solo que no esperaba que ese fuera a convertirse en el primero que abrieras.

\- es muy lindo- dije

-¿crees que es demasiado?- yo no contesté enseguida. ¿Lo era? Tal vez, pero por otra parte, él probablemente lo había comprado para que yo o usara con él; durante nuestras largas sesiones de sexo juguetón y algo rudo.

-nunca he usado algo así- admití- no como esto.

-¿podrías probártelo?

Oh, claro que él quería verme con eso puesto ¿Por qué lo habría comprado sino?

Yo le sonreí socarronamente.

-¿ahora?

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?

Yo negué con la cabeza. Él no iba a darse por vencido.

-abrir los demás regalos- insistí

-puedes abrirlos uno a uno, no hay apuro.

-bien- dije sabiendo que eso es lo que él quería y también yo, intrigada por cómo me vería con eso puesto.

-en seguida vuelvo- dije llevándome conmigo la caja a su alcoba y cerrando la puerta para poder desvestirme y meterme en su regalo.

Las bragas y ligeros fueron la parte fácil, aunque al tener que lidiar con la tela me di cuenta de lo delicado y costoso que debía de haber salido ese conjunto.

El sujetador, por otro lado, venia con varias correas y zonas caladas que fueron algo más precisas de acomodar en su lugar.

Por último, un collar con cintas, que terminaba amarrado en la cintura como un cinturón, dándole un estilo algo más atrevido y rudo incluso.

Y claro, todo eso venia con un par de medias negras, porque si habías pagado por todo eso, tenía que venir con medias, así que también me metí en estas.

Ya con todo puesto, me mire al espejo del baño y vi que no me sentaba tan mal como creía.

Dios, me veía como una zorra sí, pero una con clase. Una que había hecho todo eso para complacer a su hombre, para sorprenderlo. Aunque en mi caso él hubiera sido el que me había sorprendido con ese regalo, esperando que lo usara para él.

Bien. Tomando una bocanada de aire y acomodando una vez más mi cabello, abrí la puerta y regrese a la sala, caminando lenta y con seguridad hacia él.

Emmett solo se me quedo viendo, sin apartar sus ojos de mi cuerpo ni por un segundo.

-entonces, ¿qué dices?- pregunté

-estás… Dios…- él negó con la cabeza.

-¿bien?

-tanto que estoy conteniéndome a mí mismo de arrancarte eso ahora para volver a follar.

-¿arrancar? No- dije- es nuevo

Emmett se rio.

-¿elegiste esto tu solo?- el asintió-¿lo viste en un maniquí o…?

-si

-¿y no te molesta ir a comprar lencería tu solo?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Yo me encogí de hombros. El era diferente a los demás, más de lo que yo pensaba.

-me gusta esto- dijo acercándose a mí para tocar con la punta de sus dedos los detalles de encaje y los calados que tenía el sostén, haciendo que mis pechos resaltaran de una manera muy linda.

-¿de verdad?- yo use mi voz juguetona esta vez.

-si…-siendo algo más atrevido, el ahueco mis pechos entre sus manos y luego las bajo de manera sugestiva por mis costillas hasta terminar sobre mi cadera, donde estaban los ligeros.

Diciéndome que no estaba mal hacerlo, baje mis manos hasta sus pantalones y apreté su polla aun por encima de estos.

La mirada de Emmett se oscureció.

-veo que si te gusta- dije contorneando con mis manos su erección y viendo como él intentaba contener la respiración.

-deberías abrir los demás regalos antes de que me obligues a quitarte esa ropa

Yo me reí con ganas y tras tocarlo apenas un poco más me detuve.

-vas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento- dije apartándome de su lado y yendo al sofá por otra de las bolsas.

-después de comer- dijo- pero si sigues así es probable que sea antes.

Mordiéndome los labios solo buscando sacarlo de quicio tome otra bolsa del sofá y vi esta las letras de D&G al frente. Oh Emmett….

Buscando en su interior, vi un vestido de color azul, ajustado y con un corte precioso y clásico.

-oh, no debiste- lo regañe al verlo

-¿crees que te quede?- preguntó él

-supongo- dije viéndolo a primera vista- es…. Mi talle- agregue al ver la etiqueta

\- lo sé. Mire la etiqueta de uno de tus vestidos la última vez que estuviste aquí

-¿así que ya estabas planeando algo como esto?

-algo así- el sonrió –pruébatelo, me gustaría ver como que luce.

-bien, ahora regreso.

De vuelta en la alcoba me metí en el vestido y claro, me quedaba bien, pero el sostén del conjunto de lencería sobresalía por todas partes, no dejando que se viera como debería, así que decidí quitármelo y volver a ponerme el vestido sin él.

Mucho mejor. Si. Aunque ahora estaba caliente y mis pezones sobresalían un poco bajo la tela del vestido. Mierda, Emmett iba a adorar eso.

Regresando a la sala por segunda vez, él volvió a escanearme con sus ojos.

-bien, genial- dijo feliz al verme que el vestido me quedaba bien-¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta el modelo?

-si- contesté. Era exactamente el tipo de vestidos que me gustaba usar, y si bien no se lo había dicho, él obviamente había prestado atención al modo en que yo me vestía como para deducirlo.

-muy bien, aunque úsalo con ropa interior abajo ¿de acuerdo?

Yo mordí mis labios conteniendo la risa

-no quieres tener a todos los tipos mirando tu escote

-¿no lo quiero?

-no, solo me quieres a mi mirándolo- dijo acercándose para besarme.

Respondiéndole con ganas, me aferre a su cuello hasta que él finalmente me aparto de sí.

-aun te quedan dos regalos- dijo

-¿así que no vas a hacer nada hasta que termine de abrirlos?- él negó con la cabeza con mucha seguridad.

Yo bufé

-bien- dije- pero te advierto que tendrás que compensármelo después.

Él me dedico su sonrisa de ganador y mi centro solo se puso más húmedo

-¿Cuántas veces quieres correrte?

-seis

-seis tendrás- él me giño un ojo y yo sonreí como una tonta- tal vez algunas más

-eres malvado

-solo un poco

Si, malvado e irresistible. Por Dios, y yo no estaba siendo nada difícil con él; en su lugar casi estaba rogándole que me folle, mientras él se hacia el difícil.

Siguiente bolsa. Blanca, rígida y más pequeña.

Adentro, un estuche forrado en terciopelo, en que no demasiadas cosas podía caber.

Oh Emmett espero no hayas hecho ninguna locura, pensé.

Abriéndolo algo dudosa, deje ir el aire en mis pulmones y me relaje al ver que se trataba de un par de pendientes.

-¿te gustan?- preguntó al verme mirando fijamente la caja delante de mí.

-Emmett son… muy lindos

Él sonrió orgulloso.

Pasando mis dedos sobre las piedras brillantes de los pendientes note que estas eran reales.

Oh, esto era demasiado.

\- los encargue especialmente para ti- dijo

-¿a qué te refieres?¨

-quería algo diferente- explicó- que tuvieras algo que nadie más iba a tener. Así que pregunte en la joyería si podían hacer algo para ti y lo hicieron.

-¿estás hablando en serio?- él negó con la cabeza

-Emmett, no puedo...- dije cerrando la caja y tendiéndoselos de regreso- es demasiado. Son muy costosos.

La lencería, incluso el vestido ya había sido más que suficiente, pero esto…

-los compre para ti- dijo

-lo sé, pero…

-son solo pendientes, no es como si te hubiera regalado un coche- dijo con una sonrisa- además, eres lo único en lo que puedo gastar mi dinero y de verdad disfrutarlo.

Yo suspiré

-anda, por favor- dijo acercándose a mí y regresando mis manos con la caja hacia mi cuerpo- se que se te verán increíbles.

Yo lo mire dudosa. Eran hermosos, no iba a negarlo, pero ¿estaría bien que aceptara algo como eso de él? No podía no significar nada. Nadie gastaba tanto dinero así como así en cualquiera para darle un regalo. Mucho menos 3.

-pruébatelos- dijo- si los odias, entonces puedes devolvérmelos

Eso, era hacer trampa.

No había manera que los odiara. Se veían hermosos en la caja y eso no iba a cambiar cuando los sacara de ella.

Aun con todo mi interior diciéndome que no debía aceptarlos volví a tomar la caja y me dirigí hasta el espejo que estaba en la sala para probármelos.

Dejando los que yo traía en mis orejas sobre una mesita me puse los nuevos, viendo realmente cuánto estos brillaban, incluso cuando no se trataba de unos pendientes tan grandes.

Dios, eran lindos, de verdad que sí.

-¿y qué tal?- preguntó él viéndome a través del espejo, expectante.

Volteándome hacia él, lo mire y aparte mi cabello de mi rostro para que él pudiera verlos.

-parece que hice una buena elección al final- apuntó a la par que caminaba hacia mí para verlos más de cerca.

Yo no contesté

-no tienes que usarlos todos los días- me dijo- tal vez en alguna fiesta, una boda o cualquier otro evento de los que ustedes organizan, estoy seguro de que entonces se verán increíbles.

-no tenias qué- dije

-mereces que alguien haga esto para ti, que te haga sentir especial, que te compre algo por tu cumpleaños… todos necesitamos a alguien quien haga eso por nosotros

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-porque él lo haya olvidado no significa que tu no seas especial o no seas lo suficientemente buena- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- no quiero que pienses eso, porque no es así ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí.

-muy bien- él me sonrió.- ahora veamos el ultimo regalo.

-ya no se que esperarme de este la verdad- admití

-bueno, este no es exactamente para ti- me explicó

-¿Para quién es entonces?

-ábrelo y lo verás- dijo pasándome la ultima bolsa de papel. Una de color blanca y que podía ser prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Oh no mas joyas, pensé.

Algo dudosa, acepte la bolsa y al abrirla pude ver una tela de color azul con dibujos de lo que parecían ser pequeños koalas en ella.

Confundida, tome la prenda y al sacarla de la bolsa me di cuenta de que se trataba de un abrigo para Mac Un abrigo azul y con dibujos de koalas.

Sin poder contener la sonrisa, sentí como mi corazón se derretía un poco.

Emmett había pensando en Mac, incluso cuando no tenía que hacerlo.

Rompiendo la distancia entre nosotros, me arroje sobre él para besarlo y abrazarlo

-gracias- dije antes de seguir besándolo aun con una sonrisa en la boca.

Respondiéndome algo sorprendido, Emmett me sujeto por la cintura besándome y sonriéndome también.

-y yo que pensaba que te pondrías así por los pendientes- dijo divertido en cuanto ambos dejamos de besarnos.- de haberlo sabido, le habría comprado más ropa a Mac

Yo me reí.

-al menos tendrá algo para abrigarse ahora que el invierno está llegando-

-todo fue increíble- dije sintiéndome realmente feliz y como él había dicho antes "un poco especial para alguien" no se trataba tanto de que cosas me había regalado o el precio, sino el hecho de que lo hubiera recordado y se hubiera tomado el tiempo de conseguir esas cosas pensando en mi. Eso es lo que valía.

-me alegro que te haya gustado- dijo

-¿y tenias todo esto guardado en tu armario?- él asintió- ¿desde cuándo?

-bueno, algunos días, una semana casi los pendientes, pero solo he ido consiguiendo las cosas de a poco. Un día compre una, otro día otra…- él se encogió de hombros

-pero ni siquiera sabias cuando íbamos a volver a vernos

-en realidad esperaba que tuvieras aunque fuera un rato libre el fin de semana- dijo- no todo el día, pero si algunas horas. Entonces iba a darte los regalos y tal vez comprar algún pastel…

-pero ahora me hiciste un pastel

-bueno, tú te apareciste aquí un día después de tu cumpleaños, así que supuse que la ocasión lo ameritaba- él me sonrió

-y ya que mencionaste el pastel ¿crees que podamos comer un poco?- pregunté

-¿tienes hambre?- preguntó

-un poco- yo le puse mi cara de perrito.- no almorcé mucho hoy la verdad. Estuve con cosas del trabajo y…

-ya veo- dijo él- bien ¿quieres que ordene unas pizzas?

-¿de verdad?

-seguro- contestó y buscando su teléfono probablemente para ordenarlas por internet- mientras tanto y hasta que lleguen comeremos pastel.

Yo sonreí. Eso sonaba como un buen plan.

Así que luego de ponernos de acuerdo con qué tipo de pizza queríamos pedir, sacamos el pastel de la nevera y Emmett buscó una vela y una bengala, que también tenía guardadas para la ocasión, y las clavo en lo alto de la preciosa torta que me había cocinado.

Apagando las luces, encendió la vela y la bengala con un fosforo y él me canto el "feliz cumpleaños" a la par de Mac ladraba y movía su cola mientras yo veía frente a mí, esas dos personas que tal feliz me estaban haciendo.

Solo cuando el termino de cantar, yo pedí mis deseos.

Aun nerviosa, y concentrándome en lo que quería, pensé cada uno de ellos y lo recite en mi cabeza con cuidado:

1\. ser feliz, de verdad feliz con quien fuera que estuviera.

2\. que el trabajo mejorara

3\. tener una familia.

Entonces, soplé las velas.

* * *

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo, pero solo siguió haciéndose más y mas largos. 19 hojas de Word ajajajjaja, creo que es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **En fin, espero de verdad lo disfruten.**

 **En el siguiente veremos cómo Edward tiene que lidiar con sus errores y como actúa Rosalie con él. ¿Será momento para una pausa entre ellos?**

 **¿Rose lo dejará?**

 **Déjenme sus opiniones con sus reviews**

 **Saludos a todas y buen fin de semana y felices pascuas!**

 **Prometo actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	17. ¿Cuándo es demasiado?

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 17: ¿Cuándo es demasiado?**

Tras quedarme el fin de semana entero con él, me sentía increíble al regresar a casa, incluso cuando esta se viera algo vacía y extraña tras pasar tres días en otro sitio durmiendo y comiendo.

Le había cancelado a Alice solo para quedarme con él y ella lo había entendido por completo.

Ya tendríamos más días para celebrar había dicho, sabiendo que mientras estaba con Emmett me sentía feliz en lugar de triste y cabreada.

Dándome una ducha y metiendo mi ropa en la lavadora, fui a la alcoba para cambiar las sabanas y ordenar un poco la casa.

Pese a todo lo que había sucedido, me sentía increíblemente optimista.

Emmett me había hecho eso. Si, incluso cuando odiara admitirlo, él me estaba haciendo sentir mejor, mejor que hacía mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto, le habíamos dado un buen uso a sus regalos también.

Mac había usado su abrigo cuando lo llevamos a pasear al parque y yo me había puesto el vestido que él me había regalado cuando habíamos salido a cenar al día siguiente.

La lencería… bien, puede imaginarse que esa también fue bastante entretenida.

Él se tomó su tiempo para jugar con ella, quitándome cada pieza poco a poco y realmente poniéndome muy caliente.

Emmett me tomó un par de fotos con ella puesta. Con la lencería y también cuando tenía puesto el vestido mientras soplaba las velas de mi pastel.

No era estúpida. Sabía que era un riesgo de alguna manera que él tuviera fotos mías en su teléfono considerando que nosotros solo teníamos algo casual, pero también sabía que él no era capaz de publicarlas en ningún sitio o de enseñárselas a Edward. Él no era esa clase de tipo.

No era del tipo de hombres que me habría chantajeado o arruinado las cosas por celos o por su propia diversión enfermiza.

De algún modo, sabía que él estaba esperándome.

Esperando que dejara a Edward, que volviera con él después de tanto tiempo.

Metiendo sus obsequios en mi armario, buscando camuflar el vestido entre los demás que tenia y la lencería guardándola al fondo de mi ropa interior, esperé que Edward no los viera.

Los pendientes en su lugar, los puse en mi joyero, entre mis demás aros y collares, y si bien guarde el estuche, tire a la basura todas las bolsas y empaques, no queriendo levantar sospechas.

Ya con todo hecho, y arrojándome al sofá con Mac para tomar una siesta, me desperté solo al escucharlo a él ladrar hacia la puerta con desesperación, viendo a Edward entrar por ella unos segundos después.

Sentándome una vez más, vi a mi prometido entrar al departamento con sus maletas en la mano y dejarlas en el suelo junto a la puerta antes de cerrarla tras de él.

Al verlo entonces, todo eso que parecía haberse arreglado, volvió a desmoronarse.

-¿te desperté?

-si…

-lo siento, no creí haber hecho tanto ruido, pero Mac no paraba de ladrar.

Yo asentí con la cabeza

-¿todo está bien?

-si- yo no dije más.

Simplemente quería esperar que era lo que él tenía para decir al respecto. Si iba a disculparse, si me había traído algún regalo o si tristemente aun no recordaba nada.

-estas seria…- él me observo confundido- ¿paso algo mientras no estaba o…?

-¿de verdad lo preguntas?- yo no pude contener el enfado adentro mío.

-si- aseguro

-wow- contesté abriendo mis ojos bien grandes y mirándolo a los ojos aun sin poder creerme la escena que tenia ante mí.

3 días. Y ni siquiera entonces él lo había recordado.

-¿wow qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-olvidaste mi cumpleaños -dije

-yo no…- el frunció su ceño confundido- mierda, es Octubre, y…

Yo baje mis ojos hasta mis pies y no dije nada

\- Mierda Rose, yo no… juro que no tengo idea de cómo se me paso, yo…

Negando con la cabeza, decepcionada, pude ver a Edward frente a mi repentinamente preocupado e inquieto.

-¿al menos recuerdas que día fue?

-era… el 18

-¿y qué íbamos a hacer ese día?- pregunté

Si bien ya había llorado y me había descargado con Emmett, no era con él con quien debería haberlo hecho en primer lugar, sino con el causante de ese dolor.

Edward se tomó unos minutos para responder hasta que finalmente pareció recordarlo.

-la cena.- yo solo lo mire sin decir nada- íbamos a cenar, tu… pasaste a buscarme para cenar y te cancele en la cara, por la cena de negocios con los de Siux.

-si

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-dos meses atrás habíamos fijado esa cena. Yo aparte ese día en mi agenda y tú dijiste que harías lo mismo.

-cariño, yo no llevo mi agenda, es…

Yo suspiré y entonces me levanté del sofá.

-se que no es excusa, pero es la verdad. Mi secretaria es la que lleva mi agenda, si ella no me lo dijo, yo no podía…

-por supuesto- dije yo- es su culpa entonces por no recordarte el cumpleaños de tu prometida- eso era el colmo.- pero supongamos que sea así, de haberte realmente importado lo habrías agendado en tu teléfono o donde sea. Si tuvieras Facebook o alguna otra red social, el menos estas te habrían avisado, pero tu aberración por esas cosas te impidieron saberlo también.

-Rose…- él me vio a los ojos, triste y apenado, o al menos eso quería demostrarme. Saber si realmente lo sentía, era algo distinto.- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste esa tarde? Entonces habría cancelado todo.

-no lo habrías hecho-lo contrarié - tu trabajo es más importante

-no más que tu- él parecía convencido de ello, pero yo sabía que era un mentira. Esta no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, aunque sí con un tema como ese.

-al parecer ese día lo fue. Y luego cuando te fuiste a Nueva York el día siguiente, aun sin recordarlo… continuo siéndolo.

-soy un imbécil- él negó con la cabeza- soy el más grande imbécil que haya. Rose, los siento, cariño yo no….

-olvídalo- yo lo corté- ya ni siquiera me importa.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-mi cumpleaños ya pasó. ¿Qué caso tiene seguir hablando de ello? Ya me enfade y llore por ello mientras tú estabas de viaje y yo me quedaba aquí sola. Déjalo así.

\- Te lastime-ahora repentinamente eso parecía ser importante para él.

-ni siquiera te diste cuenta, y si ahora no te lo decía tampoco ibas a hacerlo.- yo bufé-¿lo ves? No lo entiendo. No sé qué pasa contigo Edward, pero ya estoy cansada.

Sentándose junto a mí en el sofá el me vio llorando y no supo que más decir.

¿Por qué simplemente no me decía la verdad y ya?

¿Por qué no admitía que había estado con otra y por eso lo había olvidado? ¿Qué su aventura había sido más importante que estar conmigo?

-sé que no he hecho las cosas bien últimamente- finalmente dijo- pero no ha sido a propósito. El trabajo me ha tenido tan ocupado que…

Yo alce la vista para mirarlo por completo furiosa y entonces él se calló.

"el trabajo" así le decía él a follarse a otra.

-lamento no haber estado aquí para ti.

-estuviste todo el día aquí, pero no lo recordaste. Fue al día siguiente que te fuiste aun sin recordarlo. Y hoy, ya varios días después ¡aun no tenías ni idea! – dije casi en un grito- Incluso las chicas en la oficina lo recordaron

-se que no tengo excusa

-no, no la tienes- dije y entonces poniéndome de pie y yéndome a la alcoba para cambiarme de ropa.

Necesitaba salir de allí, ahora.

Buscando un par de zapatos que ponerme, tome mi bolso, metí algunas cosas en él y luego busque la correa de Mac para ponérsela.

Al regresar a la sala, vi a Edward aun sentado en el sofá, mirando su teléfono, como si nada hubiera pasado. Increíble.

Llamando a Mac, le puse su correa y entonces busque mis llaves para irme

-¿A dónde vas?

-solo a caminar- contesté- necesito tomar aire

-está bien

Saliendo de allí con Mac, nos fuimos directo al parque sin mirar atrás.

5 minutos, 5 y él lo había vuelto a arruinar todo.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan imbécil como para no haberlo recordado? ¿Incluso varios días después?

Porque tú no estás en su cabeza ahora, me dije. Porque otra chica está ocupando ese lugar. Porque esa otra probablemente se la chupe mejor que tu.

Bufando, doble la calle a la izquierda y entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Emmett varios días antes sobre ello. Él había dicho que nadie le había dado sexo oral como yo. ¿Podría haber mentido sobre ello? ¿Lo habría dicho solo para hacerme sentir mejor? No, ¿por qué alguien habría de mentir sobre algo como eso? Tal vez solo porque estaba flipando conmigo. Porque estaba enamorándose de mí…

Llegando finalmente al parque le quite a Mac su correa y me senté en uno de los bancos de madera y busque su pelota para arrojársela y el pudiera jugar sin tener que estar a mi lado tolerándome con ese humor.

Mierda.

El sexo no lo era todo, pero por algún extraño motivo, y a primera vista parecía ser importante, en las situaciones en las que estaba metida, con dos hombres diferentes.

Con Emmett, todo era sexo, buen sexo, pero era casi todo ello, con algunas comidas y paseos al costado. Mientras que con Edward era la falta de eso lo que lo había hecho buscarse otra con quien tenerlo.

Tratando de buscar algo con que distraerme, busque mi teléfono y le tome un par de fotos a Mac e incluso hice un par de videos de él jugando.

Subiendo algunas fotos a mi Instagram y a mi pagina de Facebook, bufé y mire mi teléfono.

No tenía casi fotos de Edward y yo juntos, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No es como si fuera una fanática de las redes o de estar subiendo fotos o contenido todo el tiempo, pero incluso así, no había demasiadas cosas nuestras juntos.

No es porque no pasáramos tiempo juntos. ¡Por Dios! Vivíamos juntos y estábamos comprometidos, pero además de eso, ya casi no pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, no como antes. No salidas, no cenas, no cine…

Tratando de hacer eso a un lado me dije que tenía que superarlo y pensar que las cosas podían mejorar.

Que al menos con Emmett me lo pasaba bien, me divertía y no me sentía triste. Que tal vez sería bueno tenerlo cerca por un tiempo más. No tenía porque terminar con algo que me estaba haciendo bien ¿o no?

Tal vez Edward pensara lo mismo sobre Jessica.

Tal vez eso nos diera el empujón que necesitábamos para arreglar lo nuestro de una vez por todas.

Solo… un poco de cariño y contención en otro lugar antes de…

Suspiré.

¿Acaso tenía sentido algo de lo que estaba pensando?

¿No sonaba como una locura? ¿Las parejas podían hacer algo como eso? No todos son iguales me recordé. No hay estándares sobre lo que si podíamos o no hacer.

Yo solo quería ser feliz de nuevo. ¿No era demasiado pedir o sí?

Sin poder sacarme a Emmett de la cabeza, busque su número y llamé con la idea de dejarle un mensaje después de lo bien que lo habíamos pasado ese fin de semana y lo bien que eso me había hecho.

Sin embargo, luego de sonar 3 veces, él contestó.

-¿Rose?- él se escuchó sorprendido

-oh, Emmett. Hola- dije

-¿sucede algo, todo está bien?

-sí, yo… no pensé que fueras a contestar. Iba a dejarte un mensaje de hecho

Él sonrió

-¿y que ibas a decirme?

No contesté.

Que me siento miserable y triste. Que Edward solo consiguió ponerme más triste de lo que ya estaba antes. Que no quería estar más con él, que no quería regresar a nuestro apartamento.

Que tal vez estar juntos me haría feliz y podría arreglar las cosas con mi prometido. Que él se estaba acostando con otra. Que ni siquiera parecía molestarse por mostrarme que me quería. Que ya no hacia cosas conmigo, pero que decía que quería arreglarlo.

No.

-que me lo pase realmente bien estos días

-también yo- dijo- de verdad que sí. Ha sido una pena que tuvieras que regresar.

Si, la verdad es que si.

Por mi parte, volví a hacer silencio sin saber cómo continuar esa conversación.

-¿está todo bien?

-Si…- mi voz sonó apagada sin embargo, casi al borde del llanto

-¿Dónde estás ahora?

-en el parque con Mac, uno que está cerca de mi departamento.

-¿quieres que vaya a recogerte? Podemos comer algo o…

-no… no, está bien.- contesté- tenemos que regresar.

-entiendo- él sonó decepcionado.

\- no es que no quiera, sino que…

-lo entiendo, nena, está bien- dijo- no te preocupes. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, suenas algo apagada.

Yo me reí con tristeza al tiempo que negaba con mi cabeza.

-no es nada demasiado grave. No te preocupes.

\- está bien.-acordó

\- bien, debo irme, pero gracias… por contestar

-por supuesto- dijo él- y si necesitas algo o hablar un rato…. Solo llámame ¿de acuerdo?

-si

-muy bien

-nos vemos, Emmett

-adiós, Rose

Y entonces yo colgué.

Soltando otro suspiro guarde mi teléfono de regreso en mi bolso y volví a mirar a Mac jugando con su pelota frente a mí.

Oh, pequeño. Él era el único que no me decepcionaba o me hacia infeliz.

Llamándolo para subirlo en mi regazo, él vino de inmediato y nos quedamos allí sentados por un largo rato antes de darle dos vueltas al parque para finalmente regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, al atravesar la puerta vi que Edward no estaba allí.

Llamándolo un par de veces y luego de revisar la alcoba comprobé que claramente se había ido.

¿A dónde? Dios sabe que tenía en la cabeza.

Tal vez se fue a ver a Jessica, me dijo ese lado oscuro en mi cabeza, ese que solo pensaba lo peor.

Apuesto a que no olvidaría su cumpleaños.

Saliendo y comiendo con ella, follandosela todo el puto fin de semana... Hijo de puta.

Regresando a la nevera por más helado fui a nuestra alcoba con Mac y puse algo de música bien alta mientras me desquitaba con el pote de helado de chocolate con chispas.

Cerca de una hora después, Edward regresó.

Atravesando la puerta con un enorme globo inflado con helio en forma de corazón, un oso de peluche enorme y dos bolsas colgando de su mano.

-yo… lo siento- dijo viniendo hasta la alcoba con toda las cosas.

Yo lo mire de arriba abajo con enfado y entonces baje el volumen de la música.

-se que no puedo compensártelo, pero al menos acepta estas cosas- me pidió tendiéndomelas.

Yo las tome y negué con la cabeza al tiempo que las dejaba sobre la cama.

-no necesitabas hacer esto- le dije

-no- dijo- él, tendría que haberlo hecho bien, ese día, y no ahora, lo sé.

Él parecía apenado, pero a estas alturas ya no sabía si lo decía en serio o solo quería que yo pensara que lo sentía para que lo perdonara.

Para tratar de fingir que lo nuestro estaba bien, mientras ambos seguíamos mintiéndonos en la cara.

Viendo el enorme oso y preguntándome donde rayos iba a meterlo, lo deje sobre la cama mientras Mac saltaba sobre él y comenzaba a morderlo y juguetear con él como si fuera el mejor regalo del mundo. Bien, al menos a alguien le iba a servir, me dije.

Edward lo observó por un momento, pero al verme sonreír al ver a Mac feliz jugando no dijo nada. Era mi peluche después de todo ¿o no?

Tomando una de las bolsas, saque de adentro de ellas una enorme caja de bombones de chocolate en forma de corazón. Yo le sonreí a medias.

El chocolate iba a venir bien en momentos como éste, pensé con ironía.

La otra bolsa era de la joyería, pero lo que me encontré adentro fue algo decepcionante.

Se trataba de un par de pendientes, de exactamente el mismo par que me había regalado un par de meses atrás para nuestro aniversario.

Eran lindos, no podía decir que no, pero si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se trataba del mismo modelo… ya podía imaginarme con que atención los había comprado.

A pesar de eso, no le dije nada.

Simplemente eso era triste. Y claro, ni siquiera íbamos a intentar compararlos con lo que Emmett me había dado. Y no se trataba de dinero, sino de los detalles.

-gracias- dije

-lo siento si no es algo increíble- dijo- no tuve mucho tiempo ahora, pero luego te regalaré algo mejor.

Yo asentí con la cabeza aun sin decir nada.

Edward se veía incomodo, pero no más que eso. Como si solo se sintiera así por haber metido la pata conmigo.

-me daré una ducha- dije levantándome de la cama

-bien. ¿Quieres comer algo o…?

-como quieras- contesté y entonces me metí al baño.

Ni siquiera vayamos a cenar, pensé. Incluso cuando estuviera enfadada y le dijera que no, él no lo había ofrecido.

¿Me estaba comportando como una perra? ¿Cómo una histérica? ¿O solo estaba siendo justa con él por haberla cagado?

Dios… ¿Cuántas peleas más iba a soportar? ¿Cuántos llantos y disculpas? ¿Cuántas más mentiras entre nosotros? ¿Cuándo iba a ser demasiado para seguir soportándolo?

No queriendo pensar en cuál sería el límite para nosotros me di una ducha con agua caliente e intente despejar mi cabeza por un rato.

Para cuando salí ya vestida, me encontré con Edward en la sala esperándome con un festín de comida china frente al sofá y Netflix listo para mirar la película que yo quisiera.

Iba a tomarle más que eso arreglarlo, pensé, pero al menos era un buen comienzo.

Viéndolo de reojo noté como él se veía tranquilo, probablemente pensando que yo no tenía idea de su aventura.

En algún momento tendrás que enfrentarlo, me dije. Vas a tener que decírselo, decirle que ya sabes lo de él con Jessica y preguntarle por que lo está haciendo. Pero entonces ¿tendría que admitir lo mío con Emmett también, o no? No sería justo que yo lo acusara de algo que yo también había estado haciendo, fingiendo ser la victima allí. Incluso cuando lo suyo con Jessica hubiera comenzado mucho antes que lo mío con Emmett, era tan inocente como él de haber engañado al otro.

.

Aun así, no dije nada.

Pensé en esperar un par de días, en ver cómo iban las cosas con Emmett y pensar en que rayos haría con mi vida y los dos hombres en ella.

Mientras tanto me puse de lleno con el trabajo.

Teníamos una boda ese fin de semana, así que fue una especie de maratón entre la oficina y el salón para terminar todo, como solía serlo en cada una de las bodas.

También estuve cerrando algunas cosas para la fiesta de Emmett.

Tenía ya el refugio, las bebidas y la comida. Solo necesitaba conseguir las bandas y que él finalmente se decidiera por el lugar. Así que le envié las direcciones de los sitios que había encontrado para él y le pedí que las viera cuando tuviera algún tiempo libre para finalmente cerrar el trato.

Más allá de eso, no volvimos a vernos ni tampoco nos escribimos mucho fuera de lo de la fiesta; no más que "¿como estas?" O "todo está bien, ocupado con el trabajo".

Y si bien volver a verlo me hacía falta, no se lo dije.

Tenía trabajo que hacer y tenía que concentrarme en eso. No podía pasármela bobeando como una adolescente. Ya no.

Así que terminando de meterme en mi vestido de color durazno, busque mis cosas y las de Mac para irme a casa de Alice antes de ir al salón.

Era sábado al medio día y la ceremonia no comenzaría hasta la tarde, así que nosotras teníamos que estar allí al menos dos o tres horas antes asegurándonos de que todo fuera según el plan, recibir a la novia y más tarde al resto de los invitados.

Finalmente decidiendo usar los pendientes que Emmett me había regalado, acomode mi cabello frente al espejo, cubriéndolos parcialmente, esperando que no se notaran demasiado.

Pero claro, Edward si los vio, cuando lo salude antes de irme con Mac a casa de Alice.

-esos son lindos- dijo viéndolos fijamente y apuntando hacia mis orejas- ¿de dónde los sacaste?

-regalo de cumpleaños- dije. Edward paso saliva.

Si, no eres el único que me regalo pendientes, pensé.

-¿de quién?

-Alice- mentí

-por supuesto- dijo- ella y su estilo extravagante- dijo como si eso justificara que los que él había elegido fueran los que estaban frente en la vidriera de la joyería todo el tiempo, en comparación a estos que habían sido hechos por encargo.

\- a mí me gustan- dije

Él me sonrió a medias.

-¿a qué hora volverás?- preguntó sin decir más nada al respecto.

-probablemente a la madrugada. Cerca de las 4 o 5, no lo sé

-está bien- él encendió el televisor y se arrojo frente al sofá.

No más "que tengas suerte, Rose" "que todo salga bien, te quiero"

-bien, nos vemos, Edward

-adiós- dijo sin siquiera moverse del sofá, ni siquiera para un beso de despedida.

Evitando ponerme mal por eso y sabiendo que no era la primera vez que él no me prestaba atención en absoluto, salimos de allí con Mac camino a lo de Alice y Jasper.

Aparcando mi coche abajo, subimos en el elevador y fue Jasper quien abrió la puerta para recibirnos luego de que yo le hablara por el portero en la entrada.

-Rose- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, todo bien- dije

-Mac, querido, llevamos tiempo sin vernos- dijo viendo al cachorro y agachándose para acariciar mi cabeza. El enano solo movió su colita y le dio un lengüetazo a su mano. –pasen por favor.

Sonriéndole entre a su departamento yendo hasta la sala, con Mac viéndose emocionado de regresar allí y yendo directo al sofá.

Tal vez lo había dejado demasiado tiempo allí con ellos, pensé. Tanto que él se había acostumbrado.

-¿no quiso quedarse con Edward?

Yo negué

-creo que Edward y las mascotas no se llevan muy bien- dije

-¿de verdad?-yo asentí, con el semblante serio- wow, no pensé que él fuera así- admitió- ahora entiendo porque preferías dejarlo aquí que en casa

-se que han sido demasiadas veces, pero yo no quería…

Jas me sonrió ampliamente.

-no lo han sido, en absoluto- me aseguró- nos encanta tenerlo aquí, ya te lo he dicho, así que no te preocupes por eso.- dijo y bajando ligeramente el tono de su voz, continuó- aun tengo que ir a buscarte una amigo con quien puedas jugar para Alice.

Yo sonreí. Él sonaba tan tierno.

-prometo que será en una semana o dos. Ya lo veras- él me guiño un ojo- mientras tanto, shhh

-¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunté

-aun arreglándose-apuntó- con esto de que ha comenzado a crecerle la panza, no te das una idea la cantidad de vestidos que se ha probado.

Yo me reí. Ella solía ser una loca obsesiva con su vestuario a diario, así que debía ser todo un caso ahora que su cuerpo iba a comenzar a cambiar.

-pero se ve preciosa. Me encanta como le sienta, aunque no se lo digas o va a enfadarse, diciendo que ese ve gorda.

\- está bien- acordé.

De pronto tocaron la puerta y yo me alarmé. ¿Esperábamos a alguien más?

-iré a abrir- dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Entonces y cuando escuché su voz fue que el pánico se apoderó de mí.

-Jasper ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Emmett del otro lado de la puerta de entrada

Oh mierda. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-genial, todo bien, pasa

-¿no llegue tarde, no? ¿O ya comenzó?

Entrando al departamento, noté que Emmett traía un paquete de cervezas bajo el brazo e iba vestido con ropa más bien informal. Jeans y una camiseta lisa.

Quedándome casi petrificada, vi entonces como su rostro se trasformaba al verme allí.

No metas la pata, pensé. Solo no digas nada.

Apresurándose, Jasper se pone entre nosotros y es el primero en romper el silencio.

-Emmett, recuerdas a Rose ¿verdad?- pregunta él

-seguro-él me sonríe y se acerca para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

Yo me quedo inmóvil, viendo su reacción.

Emmett sin embargo, deja que sus ojos recorran mi cuerpo sin ningún descaro, viendo mi escote y por sobre todo lo que queda descubierto de mis piernas con esa falda.

Jasper tose apropósito llamando su atención y entonces él sonrió pícaramente y aparta sus ojos de mí.

-lindos pendientes- dice obviamente notando que traía los que él me había regalado.

-gracias- me limite a decir.

El sonrió como un ganador. Por supuesto, yo estaba usando algo que él me había regalado, pero Jasper no lo sabía.

-¿y Alice, donde esta?- pregunta

-aun esta arreglándose- contesta Jas

-oh, ah sí que ¿las chicas se van de fiesta hoy?

-tenemos una boda- contesté notando su tono burlón y que intentaba disimular lo que había entre nosotros, aunque el modo en que el me mirara lo estuviera delatando por completo.- es trabajo

-claro-dijo él-nosotros veremos el partido de los Lakers

Así que él pasaba tiempo con Jasper y para eso eran las cervezas. ¿Cuánto llevarían haciendo eso?

-bien…- yo le sonreí- iré a ver si Alice ya está lista para irnos

-seguro

Dándome media vuelta, fui hasta la alcoba de Alice y la vi frente al espejo maquillándose, aun pudiendo escuchar a Jasper y Emmett hablando desde la sala.

-no deberías haberla mirado así- dijo Jasper en tono de regaño

-¿por qué no? Estoy soltero- contestó Emmett

-si, pero ella no

Emmett solo se rió

-¿Dónde está la pizza de cualquier forma?

-ya la ordené. Estará por llegar en cualquier momento- contestó Jasper

-¿Qué podemos ver hasta que comience el partido?

-no lo sé. Alguna película vieja, si quieres…

-oh, ya llegaste genial- dijo mi amiga y entonces interrumpiendo mientras yo espiaba a Emmett y Jasper en la sala- bien, ya estoy lista, solo faltan mis zapatos y…-yo mire a Alice sin decir nada- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿sabias que Emmett iba a venir aquí?

-oh, Mierda, ¿ya llego?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-la acusé

-pensé que llegaría después de que nos fuéramos-explicó- Jasper dijo que mirarían un partido en la sala con pizza y cervezas mientras nosotras estábamos en la boda.

-genial- bufé

-¿sucedió algo?

-no- dije- solo ha conseguido ponerme muy incómoda.

Ella se rio.

-¿que fue lo que hizo?

-no me quitaba los ojos de encima y Jasper lo notó.

-bueno, yo no le he dicho nada- me dijo ella- y dudo que Emmett lo hiciera. Pero tal vez sería más fácil si finalmente decides que vas a hacer con él.

-¡es que no lo sé!- dije

-¿Cuánto llevan ya? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?

-algo así- dije

-oh Dios, ¿esos son los pendientes que te obsequio?-dijo ella notándolos y abalanzándose sobre mi por poco.

-shhh-le dije

-lo siento, pero wow. Son lindos de verdad- yo no dije nada- y apuesto a que le han costado mucho. Hechos por encargo. Ni siquiera yo tuve unos así.

-no quería aceptarlos.

-habrías sido una tonta de no hacerlo.

Yo negué

-¿podemos irnos?

-seguro- ella me sonrió.

Fue por sus zapatos negros al armario y se sentó al borde la cama para ponérselos.

Cinco minutos después y con su bolso y abrigo en la mano ambas estábamos listas para irnos de allí.

-bien, Jas, nos vamos- dijo ella entrando a la sala conmigo siguiéndola por detrás.

El sonrió y se volteo sobre el sofá para verla a los ojos y darle un beso.

-pásenla increíble- dijo a ambas- todo saldrá genial.

Yo le sonreí y mis ojos automáticamente se fueron hacia Emmett.

-espero lo pasen bien- dijo con voz algo más calma

-gracias- dijo Alice- también ustedes. Y no demasiadas cervezas eh. No quiero a mi esposo desmayado en el sofá y ebrio cuando llegue a casa

Emmett se rio con ganas

-Tratare de cuidarlo por ti- dijo

Alice negó con la cabeza

\- y a Mac también, nada de darle porquerías al pequeño- advirtió Alice

-por favor- pedí yo

-descuida- dijo Emmett- cuidaremos del enano como un bebé

-bien, adiós muchachos- dijo

-adiós- dijo Jasper.

-adiós, Rose- dijo Emmett solo a mí.

Yo mordí mis labios y su mirada se volvió caliente por un segundo.

-adiós- yo el sonreí y entonces nos fuimos de allí con Alice camino hacia mi auto.

Por suerte el salón no estaba muy lejos esta vez, y Alice vivía más cerca del centro que yo, así que en menos de quince minutos y con el tráfico infernal de esa hora llegamos a tiempo.

Cerrando la puerta del coche luego de haberlo aparcado en el estacionamiento mi celular sonó.

Buscándolo rápidamente en mi bolso vi que era un mensaje de Emmett.

Imaginándome que algo malo podría haber pasado, lo abrí rápidamente y tras leerlo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-¿Qué?- dijo Alice deteniéndose frente a mí

Yo solo me reí y negué con la cabeza. El muy maldito.

-¿Quién te escribió?

\- Emmett- contesté

-¿y qué dice?

-léelo- le dije y entonces le pasé mi teléfono.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si te digo que también hay una fiesta en mi departamento más tarde ¿vendrías a verme con ese vestido así puedo disfrutar arrancándotelo?- E**_

 _ **.**_

Alice cubrió su boca al leerlo y luego sonrió.

-Oh, por Dios- dijo viéndome como si no pudiera creérselo- ¿siempre te envía cosas como esas?

-aun peores-dije riendo. Si ella solo supiera la clase de cosas que él me había escrito antes…

De tan solo pensarlas conseguí ponerme un poco caliente.

-¿Qué vas a contestarle?

Yo lo pensé por un segundo y entonces tome de regreso mi teléfono para contestarle

.

 _ **Solo si hay helado-R**_

.

-listo-dije volviendo a andar hacia el salón

-¿que el pusiste?

-que solo iré si hay helado

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza. Era una respuesta tonta, lo sabía, pero con ello vería cuán lejos él estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Dos segundos después obtuve mi respuesta.

.

 _ **-dime que sabor quieres y lo tendrás.-E**_

.

 _ **-chocolate y sabayón-R**_

.

Para cuando entramos al salón, los empleados estaban colocando los manteles y las flores de adorno en cada una de las mesas.

Dejando nuestras cosas en uno de los cuartos dedicados al personal, con Alice nos pusimos con todo antes de que los novios llegaran.

Supervisar la comida, adornos, listones, sillas, números de mesa, lista de invitados, el padre de ceremonias, la música…

Por suerte éramos dos para encargarnos de todo ello.

Y si bien estuve concentrada en que todo saliera bien, no pude evitar que mi cabeza pensara en que estarían haciendo Emmett y Jasper, además de mirar el partido de los Lakers.

¿Hablarían mucho entre ellos? ¿Hablarían sobre chicas, o al menos Emmett lo haría? ¿Por qué le había dicho a Jasper que estaba soltero?

Bien, era técnicamente la verdad, ya que él no estaba viviendo con nadie, ni comprometido ni mucho menos casado; pero no me agradaba el modo en que eso sonaba.

Y el motivo por el cual eso no me gustaba es que parecía como si él pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera. Ya fuera follar conmigo o acostarse con cualquier otra.

Entonces yo solo sería una más en su larga lista de amantes.

Claro que ahora no tenía por qué haber otra más ¿o sí?

Él me había dicho que no estaba saliendo con nadie más, pero claro, eso había sido más de un mes y tanto atrás, cuando habíamos ido a cenar juntos por lo de la fiesta que él quería organizar y cuando aun no habíamos tenido sexo.

¿Qué tal ahora?

¿Qué tal si ahora había otra?

Entonces yo no podría reclamarle nada. Emmett estaba solo, sin compromisos con nadie y yo que estaba comprometida con otro tipo, solo lo estaba usando para tener sexo.

No era justo para él, pero aun así sabiendo cómo era mi situación, él había querido continuar viéndome.

¿Era masoquista? Tal vez un poco.

Tal vez ambos lo éramos.

Y por supuesto, no nos olvidemos de Edward en todo eso. Él y sus mensajes calientes con Jessica.

Por supuesto que también estuvieron en mi cabeza durante la boda, incluso cuando esta ya había comenzado y solo tuviéramos que encargarnos que cada cosa ocurriera en el orden adecuado.

Alice incluso se dio cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, llamándome la atención un par de veces o encargándose de ella de algunas cosas al ver que yo parecía estar demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos.

Y Emmett, claro, no perdió tiempo en continuar con sus propuestas.

.

 _ **-¿crees que pueda pasar a recogerte cuando termine la fiesta?-E**_

.

Eso me escribió cerca de las 10 pm, probablemente cuando el ya se hubiera ido de casa de Jasper.

¿Por qué no? Pensé. Si teníamos sexo, vaciaría un poco mi cabeza al menos por unas horas.

El problema es que tenía a Edward en casa y no podía exactamente fugarme; no sin una buena explicación al menos.

Llamándome para que habláramos, Alice me llevo hasta el cuarto de la novia y cerró la puerta para que tuviéramos algo de espacio.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó

Yo asentí

-dímelo- dijo- dime que es lo que te pasa, porque puedo verlo

-creo que Edward esta engañándome

El rostro de Alice se volvió duro y luego negó con la cabeza; mientras que yo me sentí un poco mejor por finalmente haberle dicho eso a alguien.

-idiota- susurró

Yo no dije más nada.

-¿lo viste?

-no. Pero vi uno de sus emails.

-¿revisaste su computadora o el muy tonto la dejo abierta con sus cosas allí?

Yo baje mis ojos al suelo.

-oh, Rose- dijo ella- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-sabia que algo estaba pasando. Solo se la pasa con su teléfono todo el tiempo que está en casa y ni siquiera podemos hablar sin pelear. Y claro, tampoco estamos teniendo sexo.

-pensé que para eso tenias a Emmett- me dijo

-si, pero...- yo suspiré -¿crees que no es justo que le reclame nada porque yo estoy haciendo lo mismo?

Ella se quedó en silencio por primera vez.

-¿piensas que por que yo estoy engañándolo, está bien que él lo haga también?

-creo… que tal vez deberías hablar con Edward sobre esto- dijo- plantearle tus dudas y si él te dice que está con otra, entonces puedes decirle de lo tuyo con Emmett.

-y entonces terminaría todo.

-¿y no quieres eso?-ella no parecía entenderlo

-no sé lo que quiero

-se que quieres a Edward, pero he visto lo infeliz que te ha hecho. Mientras que con Emmett solo te he visto sonriendo.

Yo mordisquee mis labios, nerviosa.

-pero sé que es un gran paso. Dejarlo todo, después de más de 4 años para irte con alguien con quien solo llevas acostándote un par de meses.

-¿Qué tal si Emmett no quiere más que sexo conmigo?

-¿es eso lo que piensas?

-no lo sé- admití

-Rose… no lo conozco tanto a Emmett, pero no parece un mal tipo. No digo que te lances de cabeza a otra relación, tampoco sé si él ha estado en otra relación formal alguna vez. Todo lo que se por Jasper es que no es lo que usualmente hace. Ya sabes, cosas sin demasiados compromisos es más bien su estilo, o es lo que él me ha dicho.

-¿lo ves?- yo negué- ¿que caso tiene que deje a Edward si voy a terminar sola?

Ella no dijo nada.

-no voy a hacerlo. No ahora.- decidí- tal vez espere un poco más. Tal vez Edward lo termine y quiera que arreglemos lo nuestro. Entonces…veré que hacer

-¿y mientras tanto?

-seguiré con Emmett

Ella asintió

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-seguro

-Emmett quiere que lo vea después de la boda. Y realmente quiero ir, pero Edward está en casa.

-¿quieres que le mienta por ti?- yo asentí

Ella me sonrió

-¿vas a quedarte a dormir con él?

-probablemente, estoy molida- dije

-bien- acordó ella- le diré que llegaste a casa después de la fiesta para buscar a Mac y que te quedaste dormida en el sofá. Eso te dará unas horas de sueño al menos

-oh Alice, eres la mejor

-si, y soy buena mintiendo- dijo ella riendo- solo no llegues demasiado tarde a casa.

-no, por la mañana iré por Mac y luego directo a casa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-¿que vas a decirle a Jasper?

-que te fuiste a casa en un taxi, que no te sentías bien. Que luego pasaras por Mac

-gracias por esto

-no te preocupes- dijo- solo quiero que estés bien. No con tu cabeza en cualquier parte

-lo sé

-ahora regresemos antes de que salga el siguiente plato. Quiero comer algo en la cocina.

-muy bien.

Al menos ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para no tener que volver a casa y poder estar con Emmett por un rato.

Enviándole entonces la dirección del salón, él acordó que pasaría por mí en cuanto terminara la fiesta, haciendo que la ansiedad porque ese momento llegara me diera un poco de dolor de estomago, pero del tipo bueno.

Comimos y bailamos incluso en lo que quedo de la fiesta.

Si bien mi charla con Alice no había solucionado todo, me había hecho sentir un poco mejor.

Tal vez debía dejar las cosas así hasta que viera que más podía hacer.

.

Para cuando salí del salón, Emmett estaba aparcando en la calle frente a él, apoyado contra el costado de su camioneta con un pote de helado en su mano, comiéndolo de a una cucharada por vez.

Y claro, no tenia puesto lo mismo que cuando lo había visto en casa de Alice y Jasper, ahora llevaba un par de jeans oscuros y una camisa celeste claro. Casual, pero sexy.

Dios… era increíble cuanto él me ponía.

Y no eran solo los mensajes calientes o el modo en que me miraba. No era solo una cosa en específico, sino el total de todas ellas.

Sonriendo al verme salir por la puerta principal con mis tacones en la mano y bastante cansada, se acercó a mí para besarme.

-su helado, mi lady- dijo tendiéndome el pote

-pensé que habría uno solo para mí- protesté- no uno a medio comer

-tengo tres potes mas en mi departamento, y son todos tuyos si los quieres- él me guiño un ojo. Chico astuto.- solo pensé que tal vez podrías querer un poco antes, así que decidí traer uno conmigo. Y claro, no pude resistirme mucho al chocolate mientras te esperaba salir.

Yo me reí.

Tomando la cuchara, saque un poco del pote y me lo lleve a la boca, chupándolo de forma provocativa frente a él.

Emmett solo me miro fijamente, conteniendo la respiración.

-muy rico- dije devolviendo la cuchara al pote- ¿nos vamos?

-seguro- dijo él volviéndose a abrir la puerta del acompañante para que yo subiera y luego darle la vuelta al vehículo para ocupar él, el sitio del conductor.

Ya con el coche en marcha, vi que realmente no había mucho tráfico pese a que eran las 5 am y aun todo estaba oscuro.

Lo que me dio una idea bastante atrevida, pero al mismo tiempo muy excitante.

-¿y que tal estuvo la fiesta?- preguntó Emmett

-bien, todo bien. Los novios estaban felices

-eso es bueno- él me sonrió- ¿te lo pasaste bien?

-Si….- dije viendo como nos estábamos acercando a una zona donde había un gran aparcamiento a apena calles más adelante.- ¿crees que podamos detenernos?

-¿detenernos? ¿Por qué? ¿Que sucede?- Emmett sonó alarmado de repente.

\- 3 calles más adelante hay un estacionamiento ¿Por qué no aparcas tu camioneta ahí?

-bien, aunque no entiendo por que quieres detenerte- respondió.- ¿te sientes bien?

-si- yo le sonreí

-de acuerdo.

Conduciendo con concentración, Emmett avanzo por las calles hasta finalmente llegar al estacionamiento, donde logro colarnos entre una camioneta gris y un Ford negro.

-bien, aquí estamos- dijo volviéndose a mi

Tomando el pote de helado una vez más yo tomé una buena cucharada y la acerque a mi boca para limpiarla con la lengua.

-¿nos detuvimos para que comieras tu helado?- preguntó con una sonrisa al verme hacer eso.

Repitiendo el movimiento yo lo mire a los ojos y lamí los restos de helado con lentitud.

Entonces Emmett pasó sus dedos por mis labios de un modo deseoso y metió uno de ellos dentro de mi boca. Yo lo chupe provocativamente mientras dejaba que mi mano se deslizara por su muslo, justo por encima de su polla.

-Rose…- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-¿si?- respondí con mi tono de niña buena y moviéndome mi mano a lo largo de su polla, aun por sobre sus pantalones.

-estamos en un estacionamiento- dijo suspirando, pero aun sin detenerme

-lo sé- contesté y entonces dirigiendo mi mano hacia la hebilla de su cinturón- pero esta oscuro y no hay nadie más aquí.

Ayudándome a abrir sus pantalones, él me dejo entonces tomarlo entre mis manos y comenzar a masturbarlo.

Besándome deseoso, Emmett acaricio mis pechos aun sobre el vestido y recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos tanto como el sitio en el auto nos lo permitía.

Solo entonces y al ver que yo había subido el ritmo y su polla estaba bastante dura, metió una de sus manos entre mis piernas e hizo presión contra mi centro, moviendo sus dedos arriba y abajo sobre mis bragas, unas tan finas que podía sentir cada toque de sus dedos….

Ya sin soportarlo más detuve mis manos y me levante de mi asiento para pasarme al suyo y subirme sobre él, con mis piernas a cada uno de sus costados.

Reclinando su asiento ligeramente hacia atrás para que tuviéramos más espacio, Emmett me tomó por la cintura colocándome sobre él e hizo mis bragas a un lado.

-Dios…- jadeo-¿no querías esperar a que llegáramos, no?- preguntó entre caliente y divertido

-no- respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa y deslizándolo en mi interior hasta llegar al fondo

Él jadeo y me miro a los ojos con deseo.

Moviéndonos rápidamente y sin casi decir nada más, yo lo monté y él me folló rápidamente hasta que finalmente ambos nos corrimos, yo antes que él por unos segundos.

Descansando mi frente sobre la suya y aun con mi cuerpo tembloroso, intenté recobrar mi respiración.

Para cuando finalmente logre calmarme, salí de encima de él y regrese a mi asiento, para acomodar mi ropa de nuevo en su sitio.

Emmett se rió en voz alta y volvió a cerrar sus pantalones, haciéndome reír a mí también.

-no dejas de sorprenderme- dijo

-también me sorprendo a mi misma- admití

Acariciando mi mejilla, Emmett se acercó para besarme y luego me miro a los ojos con lo que yo creí era amor.

Tal vez lo era, o tal vez era solo lo que yo quería creer.

.

Después de eso fuimos a su departamento y obviamente también lo hicimos allí.

Claro que no fue tan emocionante como en el estacionamiento, pero también fueron muy estimulantes las 4 veces que él hizo que me corriera.

Tal vez podría acostumbrarme a eso. Múltiples orgasmos…. ¿que chica no querría tener en casa eso para ella siempre que lo quisiera?

Y no podía mentir, porque ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a decir verdad. Ja

Terminando desnudos en su cama, Emmett fue por los potes de helado, solo para consentirme y cumplir también lo que había prometido.

Y estaba tan bueno, Dios… sobre todo después de una larga boda, en la que había cualquier postre que pudiera imaginarte, excepto helado.

Sexo con tipo caliente y helado.

Pero por supuesto, ya feliz y satisfecha de mis necesidades físicas, mi cabeza volvió a funcionar; recordando entonces lo que Emmett había dicho más temprano y había quedado resonando en mi cabeza.

-tengo una duda- dije ya cuando ambos habíamos terminado con el helado y no habíamos dicho nada por un largo rato.

-¿sobre qué?-quiso saber

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Jasper que estabas soltero?

-¿Cuándo?- su ceño se frunció

-en su departamento, después de que yo fuera a buscar a Alice y él te regañara por mirarme como lo hiciste

-oh- dijo- no sabía que estuvieras escuchando

Yo no contesté

-bien, no lo sé- admitió- ¿hubieras preferido que le dijera que estoy saliendo con una chica que está comprometida?

Yo negué rápidamente.

Él no podía saberlo, no aun. Ni siquiera Edward lo sabía y si él se lo decía…

-no me importa lo que él piense- me dijo- de verdad que no. Es mi primo y todo, pero lo que yo haga con mi vida no le incumbe. Ni con quien salga o quien me este acostando.

-lo sé

-¿te molestó que dijera eso?

Yo negué, aunque eso fuera mentira.

Él suspiró y se acomodo sobre las sabanas.

-si fuera por mí, serías más que solo esto- dijo mirando al techo con un dejo de frustración en su voz.

Yo sonreí y entonces me abracé a su costado.

-¿tenias miedo de que lo dijera en serio? ¿De que estuviera con alguien más?

-supongo- dije en voz baja

Emmett me sonrió.

-no necesito a nadie más- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- no contigo a mi lado.

.

Sin darme cuenta siquiera cuando, me quedé dormida en su departamento, despertando solo con el sonido incesante de mi celular de fondo.

Mierda.

Levantándome de la cama para buscarlos me percaté entonces que eran pasadas las 12 del mediodía. Oh mierda.

Y las llamadas, eran de Alice y Edward.

Buscando mi ropa rápidamente fui al baño para darme un ducha y arreglarme incluso aun volviendo a vestir lo mismo que en la noche anterior.

Si iba a llegar a casa después de dormirme accidentalmente en "lo de una amiga" no iba a llegar con otra ropa.

Despidiéndome de Emmett aun en la cama y medio dormido, tomé un taxi para ir al salón por mi auto y luego de allí ir a casa de Alice por Mac, para llevarlo conmigo de regreso a casa.

Dios… todos esos viajes y aprietos en los que me estaba metiendo solo para estar con él se estaba yendo un poco de mis manos. Mierda.

Necesitaba tener más cuidado o Edward iba a darse cuenta de ello, sino es que ya lo sospechaba.

Y claro, él no se veía nada feliz en cuando me vio atravesar la puerta de entrada con el vestido que había llevado en la boda y Mac a mi lado junto con todas mis cosas.

Él estaba almorzando solo en la sala frente al televisor, un sábado. Algo que nunca hacia.

-lo siento- dije y era de verdad.

No solo por no dormir en casa, sino también por acostarme con otro a sus espaldas y encima no tener las agallas para decírselo a la cara, incluso cuando el también me estuviera siendo infiel.

-pedí comí extra por si tenias hambre- dijo- aunque debo admitir que pensé que llegarías a casa antes del almuerzo.

-no sé cómo me dormí tanto. Juro que no me di cuenta que estaba tan cansada.

Él me sonrió a medias.

-¿estuvo bien la boda al menos?

-muy bien- dije- los novios lo adoraron y también sus familias

Él asintió con la cabeza sin decir más nada al respecto.

No menciono nuestra boda o al menos la idea de está, lo que me hizo pensar que no era la única que no estaba tan segura sobre ello.

-¿Por qué no te cambias y caliento la comida un poco para ti así comemos juntos?

\- está bien-acepté yéndome a la alcoba por algo de ropa limpia.

Edward había ordenado comida hindú.

No tenía mucha hambre, así que realmente no comí mucho, haciéndolo más que nada por él y sintiéndome algo culpable porque lo que había hecho un par de horas atrás con otro tipo.

Finalmente volví a quedarme dormida en el sofá junto a Edward mientras veíamos una película de acción que eran sus preferidas.

Fue entonces, cuando desperté, que sentí esa extraña sensación en mi estomago.

Revuelto e hinchado….

Salí entonces corriendo hacia el baño, arrojándome frente al inodoro y vomitando toda la comida e incluso un poco de helado de la noche anterior.

Mierda.

* * *

 **Ok, nuevo capitulo. Un poco movido y casi al borde.**

 **¿creen que Jasper sospeche algo? ¿se lo dirá Emmett o Alice mas tarde? ¿ se lo dirá a Edward si se entera?**

 **Déjenme su opinión.**

 **Saludos a todas, y buen fin de semana!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	18. Falsa alarma

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **** **Capitulo** **: falsa alarma**

Las ganas de vomitar habían sido casi instantáneas en cuanto me había agachado para juntar la basura que había caído al suelo.  
Y no era la primera vez que eso sucedía. No, está era la tercera.  
Saliendo a toda prisa hacia el baño, me arroje al suelo frente al inodoro y lo deje salir, una vez más.  
Todo mi desayuno; el jugo, el café y las tostadas.  
Tendría que ir al médico por la tarde o tal vez debería ir antes de ir a la oficina.  
Esto de llevar 3 de días con vómitos ya era demasiado. Sobre todo cuando parecía que mi estómago no toleraba nada de lo que le metiera.  
Presionando el botón de la mochila, el agua corrió, llevándose todo consigo.  
Me enjuague la boca con un poco de agua y me lave la cara, soltando un suspiro.  
Claro que ver a Edward apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del baño viendo toda la escena casi horrorizado era algo que no me esperaba.  
-¿Estás bien?- pregunto aún con una obvia preocupación en su rostro  
-no- dije  
-ya van 3 días- dijo como si estuviera insinuando algo  
\- supongo que la comida hindú que ordenaste el otro día no me hizo nada bien.  
\- ¿no estarás...?- no, él ni siquiera podía decirlo.  
Yo solo me lo quedé viendo esperando que dijera algo más. Sin embargo, él permaneció callado.  
\- no- sentencié  
\- ¿No deberías hacerte una prueba o algo? Para estar segura- insinuó- ¿Aún estás tomando las píldoras?  
Como si alguna vez eso le hubiera preocupado antes. Dios, si hubiera querido engañarlo y quedar embarazada podría haberlo hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Pero no era ese tipo de chica.

Si iba a tener un bebé quería que su padre también quisiera tenerlo. No así.  
\- Edward... - yo lo mire a los ojos por completo decepcionada y negué con la cabeza- ya me hice una prueba, mira- sacando la del cajón de las medicinas del baño y se la tendí en mi camino de salida al baño.  
Eso había sido ayer, cuando estaba sola en casa y por completo alterada y casi aterrada de lo que pudiera resultar. No había podido esperar más. Y si bien aún faltaban varios días para tener mi periodo, necesitaba saberlo.  
\- ahora puedes celebrar- le solté sin verlo a los ojos y yendo por mi abrigo y mis llaves para irme al trabajo.  
Él solo se quedó viendo el pequeño pedacito de plástico en sus manos, como descifrar si era positiva o no fuera algo realmente complicado.  
-Rose, no...  
-ahórratelo- dije -ya voy tarde.  
Tomando a Mac del sofá junto con sus cosas me fui de allí con mis ojos al borde del llanto.

Un signo - era lo que enseñaba la prueba. Lo que significaba un no.

Pero claro, eso no justificaba los vómitos que había tenido durante esos días, cada mañana e incluso uno también por la tarde.

Pensando que sería mejor si iba a ver un medico, fui a la oficina y le explique a Alice lo que pasaba y le pedí que cuidara a Mac mientras iba a la clínica para que me hicieran algunos estudios y alguien pudiera explicarme porque me sentía de ese modo.

Después de llenar un par de formularios y permanecer en la sala de espera por más de media hora una doctora finalmente me llamó para que entrara a su consultorio.

-muy bien, Rosalie- dijo- dime ¿Cómo te sientes?

-ahora no tan mal, pero he estado vomitando por tres días seguidos- explique mientras me sentaba en la camilla frente a ella.

-¿tres días enteros o e algún momento en particular?

-por la mañana por lo general. Aunque también sucedió dos veces por la tarde también

-¿Qué fue lo último que comiste antes de comenzar con los vómitos?

-comida hindú- respondí al instante recordándolo con precisión.

-¿sueles comer eso?-yo negué con la cabeza- ¿algo más?

-fui a una boda el día anterior a que comenzaran los vómitos. Pero no recuerdo haber comido nada fuera de lo común.

-bien- ella asintió y anotó algo en la planilla frente a ella- tal vez puede que haya sido la mezcla de ambas cosas que te haya asentado mal al estomago.

-también lo pensé

-¿y qué tal tu periodo? ¿Es regular? ¿Tuviste algún retraso o algo extraño que notaras?

Oh no. Ella también lo estaba pensando.

-aun no tuve mi periodo este mes- dije- aun falta una semana creo

-una semana, bien- ella me sonrió en un intento por tranquilizarme supongo, tal vez viendo mi cara de pánico.

-¿has tenido relaciones en estas últimas semanas?

Yo asentí con la cabeza

-¿y te has estado cuidando…?

-tomo pastillas- dije- lo hago desde que tengo 16 años.

-bien- ella anotó algo más en su planilla- vi que estás comprometida- dijo con un tono suave y que intentaba no sonar entrometido

-si

-¿tu prometido usa algún tipo de método anticonceptivo solo tú eres la que lo hace?

-solo yo.

-¿tenían pensado tener un bebé o estaban buscándolo?- yo negué

-bien- ella volvió a escribir algo más y entonces volvió a mirarme.- es posible que solo sea malestar estomacal, pero aun así haremos un análisis de sangre para descartar cualquier otra posibilidad.

-de acuerdo

Yendo hacia un mueble que había en la habitación, ella buscó una aguja y un pequeño frasco de vidrio junto con una goma para amarrar mi brazo antes de comenzar a sacarme una muestra de sangre.

Yo contuve la respiración y evite mirar hasta que ella terminó y coloco un algodón en el doblez de mi brazo con una cinta.

-mantén la presión- dijo y yo lo hice.

-¿desayunaste algo hoy?- preguntó mientras ponía una etiqueta sobre el frasco y lo dejaba sobre su escritorio.

-lo intenté

-así que no lo contuviste

-no- contesté

-bien, te recomiendo que trates con los jugos de frutas por la mañana. ¿Tienes una licuadora o máquina de hacer jugos?- yo asentí- bien, solo pon un par de frutas de las que más te gusten y bébete un vaso antes de salir de casa. Si ves que te sientes mejor con eso, puede seguir haciéndolo por todo el día o comer un poco de sopa o caldo. Inténtalo por tres días y ve si te sientes mejor

-de acuerdo

-sino no lo haces o sigues con los vómitos, no dudes en venir a verme de nuevo ¿está bien?- yo asentí- los análisis de sangre estarán listos para esta tarde ¿quieres pasar a buscarlos o que te los enviemos a la dirección que dejaste de contacto mañana por la mañana?

-oh… ¿podrían enviármelos a la oficina?

La doctora me miro con cuidado, casi deduciendo el por qué yo le estaba haciendo ese pedido en particular y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Tendiéndome la planilla y un bolígrafo yo anótela dirección de la oficina debajo de la de nuestro departamento, después de tacharla.

No quería tener a Edward metido en eso. Si el llegaba a ver la carta y…

No, no iba a pensar en eso ahora.

Por eso que llegara a la oficina sería mucho mejor.

-muy bien- dijo ella cuando le regresé la planilla- te recetaré unas pastillas para el estomago solo por si a caso. Toma dos por día. Una antes de almorzar y antes de la cena, por tres días.

Escribiéndome la receta, yo la observé aun sintiéndome bastante inquieta.

-toma un jugo en cuanto llegues a casa o al trabajo- hay varias tiendas en el centro que los preparan.

-de acuerdo.

-bien, espero te mejores Rosalie- ella me sonrió amablemente- y si no puedes venir a verme cuando quieras

-lo haré, gracias

Dándole la mano antes de irme, me despedí de ella y entonces conduje de regreso a la oficina, deteniéndome en el centro por un batido de esos verdes pero con buen sabor.

Mac se veía feliz de verme. Mi pequeño…

El siempre tenía besos para mí y nunca tristeza o cosas que me hicieran sentir mal.

Era todo amor y felicidad.

Instalándome tras mi escritorio comencé a releer las cosas de la fiesta para Emmett y le mande algunos emails con las cosas que había conseguido para él.

Tocando a mi puerta antes de entrar, cerca de una hora después de que había vuelto, Alice apareció en mi oficina.

-¿y qué tal te fue?

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿y eso que significa?

-no lo sé-dije- Me dieron dieta de sopa y jugos y también unas pastillas para el estomago

-¿así que estas intoxicada?

-También me sacaron sangre para ver si estaba embarazada.

Alice de pronto se quedó muda.

-¿y tú crees que pueda ser…?-preguntó luego de haber salido del shock inicial

-no lo sé. Aun no tuve mi periodo este mes, así que no estoy retrasada ni nada de eso.

-¿y qué dijo el análisis?

\- me lo enviarán por correo mañana.

-oh… bien

Viendo como su estomago estaba un poco más hinchado, no pude evitar pensaren como yo me veria también así si ese examen daba positivo.

-¿tu y Emmett…?

-aun sigo tomando pastillas Alice- le dije- no soy tonta

-nunca dije que lo fueras- dijo ella en un tono calmado y viéndome de forma comprensiva.- solo… quiero saber cómo te sientes, es todo.

-como el infierno- dije

-¿estás asustada?

Yo negué

-solo estoy nerviosa. De lo que vaya a decir la prueba y…

-¿si dice que si?

-entonces tendré que hablar con Emmett y Edward.

-¿crees que pueda ser de cualquiera de los dos?

\- Edward y yo no…. Lo hacemos desde hace mucho

-así que tiene que ser de Emmett

-Alice, aun no sabemos si estoy…- yo suspiré- no quiero pensar en ello. Ni de quien es o que voy a tener que hacer si esa prueba da positivo ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien- dijo-¿necesitas que te ayude o te traiga algo…?

-no, estoy bien. Aun tengo la mitad de mi jugo-apunté señalando la botella extra grande que me había comprado.

-bien, te veré mas tarde para terminar de revisar algunas cosas de la boda de los Denali

-si, ya casi no nos queda tiempo- agregué

Dedicándome una sonrisa amable ella salió de mi oficina y yo me quede de nuevo sola con Mac y mi computadora cargada de trabajo.

Teníamos casi un mes hasta el evento y la novia aun no se había decidido con la mesa dulce y tampoco los centros de mesa ni los suvenir.

Escribiéndole un par de mails a Irina Denali le pedí que viniera a verme en cuanto pudiera para que termináramos de cerrar esos detalles.

.  
Para cuando regrese a casa me encontré con Edward en la cocina con un pastel de chocolate frente a él y una completa cara de arrepentimiento.  
Dejando a Mac en el suelo, me quite el abrigo y caminé hacia él esperando una explicación.  
\- lo siento- dijo  
\- ¿El pastel es por eso?

Un pastel que por cierto había comprado en una pastelería. Él nunca cocinaría uno.  
\- solo, me sentí horrible después de esta mañana y lo que me dijiste. No es motivo para celebrar algo como eso, por mucho que yo no...  
\- no puedo comer nada- yo lo interrumpí- el doctor me dio dieta líquida por al menos 5 días y unas pastillas, así que tendrás que disfrutar tu pastel solo.  
\- soy un idiota.  
Si, lo eres dijo mi voz interior.  
\- no pensé...  
\- olvídalo, no quiero escucharlo - dije sintiéndome triste de nuevo y con ganas de llorar.  
\- ey, ven aquí- el me tomo por el brazo evitando que pudiera irme a otro lado- ¿Podemos terminar con esto?  
\- ¿Esto?  
\- ya no quiero pelear contigo, no quiero verte así. Esto es... Basura.  
\- bien. Me alegra que pienses eso de nosotros- contesté con ironía  
\- por favor, Rose -pidió - sé que me he comportado mal contigo pero no es justo. Que dijeras eso esta mañana...  
\- fue la verdad- espete  
\- ni siquiera me diste tiempo a reaccionar o a decirte algo más. Sólo te fuiste de aquí a toda prisa.  
\- tenía que trabajar- me justifique  
\- y ahora que quiero pedirte disculpas y compre un pastel y todo  
\- uno que no puedo comer  
\- bien, fue una idea estúpida lo del pastel, pero lo que cuenta es la intención. Yo quería disculparme, eso es lo que importa.  
Si él lo decía...  
\- lo que quiero decir es que, no supe cómo reaccionar, como manejar la situación. Nunca había pasado por algo así. Y fue... Aterrador. Pensar que de pronto tendría que ser padre y...  
\- ni es como si de pronto te dieran un bebé- lo corregí- al menos tendrías que esperar nueve meses para eso.  
Él no contesto  
\- de cualquier manera ya sabes que no es eso, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo. No vas a ser papá de ningún bebé ni ahora ni dentro de nueve meses.  
\- ¿No importa lo que diga vas a seguir odiándome por eso, no? Sin importar cuánto me haya disculpado contigo, no vas a dejarlo pasar ¿No es así?  
\- no es algo que una chica pueda dejar pasar así como así. Ni yo, ni ninguna otra- expliqué.  
\- nunca pensé que tener un bebé fuera gran cosa para ti. Siempre estabas tan avocada a tu trabajo que no pensé...

¿Que fuera a querer una familia contigo?  
\- somos una familia  
-no- dije- solo somos dos personas viviendo juntas. Eso es todo.  
-¿Y qué hay del compromiso?  
-¿Que hay con eso?  
-¿Acaso no cuenta?  
\- Edward, una familia es más que vivir juntos o estar comprometidos. Incluso si ya nos hubiéramos casado, eso no nos haría una familia.  
-bueno, ahora tenemos un perro.  
-no, Mac es mío- dije- junto con tu aberración a los bebés, dejaste muy claro desde el primer día que tú no lo querías.  
-pero tu si  
-¿Acaso te importa lo que yo quiera? Dios, desde que sacamos el tema de los bebés solo has estado enojado y reacio a hablar del tema. Y no lo entiendo, no entiendo porque no quieres hablar conmigo sobre ello sin pelear. Te he dado tu espacio y todo, pero ya no puedo…

Yo negué con la cabeza sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto hasta que finalmente habló.

-¿Carlisle no es mi padre, lo sabías?- finalmente soltó.

Yo me quedé muda.

Cuando había conocido a su familia, el nunca me había dicho eso. Edward me había presentado a Esme y Carlisle como sus padres, y ahora estaba diciéndome otra cosa.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-el es mi padrastro.

-pero…- yo lo observe confundida- tienes su apellido.

-lo cambie cuando era adolescente- me dijo serio- no quería seguir llevando el apellido de un tipo que no me quería.

-nunca me lo dijiste

-no pensé que fuera necesario- explico- Carlisle me ha criado, ha sido un padre para mi desde que tenía casi 3 años, eso es todo.

-¿y qué hay con… tu verdadero padre?

-¿te refieres al tipo que embarazo a mi madre y la dejo cuando yo tenía 6 meses de edad?

Así que de ahí venia todo ese odio. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-lo lamento Edward- dije

-no hay nada que lamentar- dijo él aun con el semblante serio- ni siquiera lo recuerdo. En absoluto. Solo sé lo que eso significo para mi madre y lo miserable que eso la hizo. Nunca volvió a aparecer, y tampoco me interesa saber sobre él.

-¿es por eso que tienes miedo de tener un bebé conmigo? ¿Por lo que hicieron contigo?

Necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que ser eso, a menos que hubiera otro motivo y él no me lo estuviera diciendo.

-¿y si yo acabara siendo como él? ¿Igual que ese tipo? ¿Si te dejara al darme cuenta que no quiero ser padre y nunca más volviera a verte?

-tu no harías eso- dije viéndolo a los ojos y aun sin creerme lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Edward estaba hablando en serio- ¿Cómo sabes que no soy igual que él? ¿Qué no soy un infeliz hijo de puta?

-Edward…- yo negué con la cabeza- tú no eres así, no digas eso.

Edward suspiró y bajo sus ojos al suelo.

Él se había comportado como un imbécil conmigo sobre muchas cosas, pero no lo hacía capaz de algo así.

-no lo sé, Rose- admitió- no sé como soy o no soy. Mucho menos como seré con un bebé. Tal vez lo odie o…

-o tal vez solo te resulte difícil al principio, pero es normal, después…

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-¡no tenemos idea como será!-dijo- nadie sabe cómo va a resultar

-¿y es por eso que te enoja hablar conmigo sobre eso?

El no contestó.

-Edward… yo me comprometí contigo, quería esto, tenerte a ti, una familia. Pensé que era lo mismo que tú querías.

-tal vez- dijo- pero no ahora y ya te lo he dicho. Así que no lo entiendo. No entiendo que es lo que quieres de mí. - soltó con frustración.  
-nada- dije y ya decepcionada por completo.- solo olvídalo. No hablaremos más sobre esto. Ya estoy harta de pelear, así que dejémoslo de una vez- pedí- solo quiero estar tranquila y dejar de pelear todo el tiempo.  
\- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó con ironía en su voz  
\- por ahora sí- dije- solo... Necesito descansar ¿Está bien? Quiero hacer mi dieta y terminar con estos malditos vómitos. Eso es todo.  
\- Bien  
\- así que comete el pastel tú solo, devuélvelo o llévatelo mañana a la oficina. No me importa- dije con enfado. La verdad ya ni siqueira me importaba si eso lo lastimaba o no.  
\- bien  
\- bien  
Bufando, fui hasta nuestra alcoba y cerré la puerta tras de mí.  
Una familia. Dios. ¿Cómo podría decir eso? Yo quería una, mientras que el parecía seguir aterrado ante la idea de que eventualmente fuéramos a ser una.  
¿Por qué estaba conmigo entonces? ¿Para qué vivir juntos? ¿Sólo para poder follar conmigo más fácil, teniéndome en casa? ¿Para no sentirse solo? ¿Para tener alguien con quién cenar o mirar la tv cuando si estaba en casa? ¿Para tener a alguien que fuera con él a las reuniones de trabajo, que hiciera el papel de la novia o esposa, incluso cuando ahora estuviera follandose a otra?  
¿Por qué no había pensado nada de eso antes? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de que Edward solo quería eso? O al menos eso es lo que yo estaba interpretando. Últimamente sacarle más de diez oraciones completas estaba siendo un reto. Como si él no supiera lo que quería, y por supuesto no pudiera decírmelo.

Y entonces ahora, y de la nada, él había soltado todo, pero claro sin cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Yo no sabía lo de su padre. Podía entender que eso le fuera un poco aterrador, la idea de parecerse a alguien que lo había dejado y que ni siquiera había conocido, pero no que por ello se negara a tener un hijo algún día. En su cabeza tal vez tenía sentido.

Entonces pensé, ¿De verdad quería yo un bebé? ¿Por que de pronto eso se había tornado un tema tan sensible para mí? ¿Por qué ahora eso parecía lo único importante en nuestra relación? Tres meses atrás solo me habría preocupado por nuestra boda, y ahora no podía mirar a Edward a la cara sin sentirme triste.  
.

Los días que le siguieron a eso, realmente no hablamos mucho. Él no tuvo que viajar a ningún lado, así que simplemente se quedo en casa, preocupado también porque yo me mejorara. ¿Sería verdad? ¿O solo quería asegurarse de que no estuviera mintiéndole sobre el embarazo?

Continué tomando las píldoras que me recetó el médico y también los jugos de frutas por la mañana. Los vómitos no volvieron por suerte, aunque aun me sentía algo rara. Y sabía que se trataba de más que solo mi salud.

Y por supuesto el sobre de la clínica con los resultados llego a mi oficina el día siguiente.

Y yo por poco no me quede petrificada cuando Emma me lo entregó, viéndose algo sorprendida que algo personal mío llegara a la oficina.

Mintiendo y diciendo que probablemente me había confundido al escribir la dirección cuando estuve en la clínica, ella solo se rio y atribuyo mi error al estrés.

Si solo fuera eso pensé.

Aun así no quise abrirlo. No podía hacerlo.

Tenía miedo de que adentro dijera eso que iba a poner patas para arriba toda mi vida, así que simplemente lo guarde en el cajón de mi escritorio, diciéndome a mi misma que lo abriría si no tenía mi periodo ese mes.

Según mi agenda aun faltaban 5 días, pero a eso podíamos añadirle uno días más en caso de que tuviera un retraso.

Con todo, tendría poco más de una semana de tiempo para pensar en que haría si el resultado terminaba siendo positivo.

Mientras tanto, evite pensar en eso tanto como pude y continué con mi trabajo, mis píldoras para el estomago, los jugos por la mañana y a veces por la tarde y también una dieta muy liviana de sopas y ensaladas.

Los vómitos y malestares se fueron, dándome algo de tranquilidad, pero ese sobre cerrado guardado en mi cajón aun me tenía a la expectativa, una que no desaparecería hasta que finalmente lo abriera y leyera lo que el informe decía.

En medio de todo eso, Emmett respondió a mi emails sobre la fiesta y me pregunto cuándo podíamos vernos de nuevo.

Pesando que si llegaba a estar embarazada volver a hacerlo no iba a hacer más daño, le dije que podíamos vernos el jueves, ya que por la tarde no tenía mi agenda libre y podría salir antes de la oficina para pasar por su departamento un rato antes de tener que volver a casa con Edward.

No nos habíamos visto desde después de la boda y sinceramente necesitaba cambiar un poco los aires. Eso y tal vez tener un poco de sexo y correrme me haría sentir mejor.

Y si bien Emmett fue un encanto como siempre, con esa mirada y actitud de galán que mostraba al recibirme, mientras follamos mi cabeza parecía estar en otro sitio.

No fue malo. Por supuesto que no.

Me corr veces, no estoy segura de cuantas, pero no fueron profundas, no del tipo de orgasmos que te mueven todo el cuerpo, sobre todo no mi cabeza.

Haciendo que mi sintiera algo descolocada cuando él finalmente se vino y se dejo caer en la cama a mi lado, aun agitado mientras yo no podía dejar de pensar en si iba a tener mi periodo ese mes o no.

Emmett sin embargo no pareció notarlo, o eso es lo que yo creí.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó girándose sobre su costado y quedando frente a mi  
Yo asentí y él sonrió.  
Su rostro de pronto se acerco al mío, haciendo que su nariz choque con la mía, moviéndola de un lado a otro y dándome cosquillas.  
-no- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, sintiéndome enojada y recordando cosas que habían sucedido años atrás entre nosotros.  
Aparte mi rostro del suyo y él me miro confundido.  
-¿Que sucede?- preguntó  
-hacías eso siempre que me enfadaba contigo o me ponía nerviosa.- lo acuse. Entonces él pareció entenderlo.  
-y ya no te gusta ¿Es eso?  
Mordiendo mis labios, negué con la cabeza.  
-lo siento, no lo sabía...  
Incorporándome de la cama, deje que mis piernas quedarán colgando a uno de los lados y me cubrí con un trozo de sabana, dándole la espalda.  
Emmett hacia eso conmigo cuando éramos novios. Cuando yo tenía 15 años y creía en el amor de verdad, cuando el aún no me había decepcionado y cuando había prometido que nunca iba a lastimarme.  
Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos y la limpie rápidamente. Era estúpido volver a llorar por eso.  
-ey- me llamó- ven aquí- él se movió sobre las sábanas detrás de mí, finalmente sentándose y apoyando su mentón barbudo sobre mi espalda.- no quería hacerte enfadar, no sabía que eso fuera algo que odiaras.  
-no estoy enojada- contesté  
-déjame verte- pidió. Yo negué, así que él se incorporó de la cama hasta sentarse a mi lado.  
-¿Te sientes mal?- yo no conteste- ¿Que sucede nena?  
-solo no hagas eso de nuevo, es todo.  
-está bien- acordó- lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo.- mirándolo a los ojos vi que estaba arrepentido. Incluso cuando no hubiera sido la gran cosa, ese insignificante gesto había hecho que regresarán muchos recuerdos.  
-¿Comiste algo hoy?- él decidió cambiar de tema. Tal vez porque me veía triste o pálida.  
\- solo un jugo esta mañana  
-¿Nada más?  
-no puedo comer mucho. No estoy bien del estomago- explique- me la he pasado vomitando los últimos días y...- al ver la cara de Emmett necesite aclararle lo que había pasado- no estoy embarazada si es lo que estás pensando.  
Sin embargo decir eso fue lo que pareció sorprenderlo.  
-no iba a preguntarte eso- dijo- pero agradezco que lo aclararlas.  
Yo asentí. Si bien aun no estaba 100% segura de ello, es lo que había aparecido en la prueba.  
-¿Estabas preocupada que fuera eso?  
-no- contesté- estoy tomando la píldora  
-lo sé, me lo dijiste, pero incluso eso a veces puede fallar  
No, no iba a hacerlo. Llevaba 4 años con Edward y no lo había hecho nunca. No había forma que ahora comenzara a hacerlo. ¿O sí?  
\- ¿Él estaba preocupado por eso?  
Emmett no dijo su nombre. Casi nunca lo hacía, mucho menos preguntaba por Edward.  
\- sí- dije sin darle más detalles al respecto. Él no tenía por qué saber las cosas que habían pasado entre nosotros. Nuestras discusiones sobre tener un bebé y el enfado de Edward con todo el tema.  
\- ¿Tú y el aún...?  
Yo cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Así que eso es lo que él quería saber. Dios... De eso se había tratado todo el tiempo.  
\- ¿Acaso importa? - dije enfadada.  
\- no voy a armarte una escena de celos, si es lo que estás pensando- me aclaro- solo fue una pregunta.  
\- él es mi prometido- le recordé  
Aunque a veces se comportara como un imbécil, seguía siéndolo y yo seguía llevando su anillo.

Incluso cuando ya casi no tuviéramos sexo y yo me acostara con otro y él también me fuera infiel.  
\- lo sé- contestó- se que estás con él y que yo solo puedo disfrutarte a veces, y lo entiendo. - Lo que no significaba que eso le gustara - sólo pensé que en caso de que hubiera resultado que estabas embarazada tendría que considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera dos posibles padres en lugar de uno.  
Yo cerré mis ojos y me cubrí la cara con las manos.  
-no estoy acostándome con él - susurre aún en la misma posición.- no desde hace un tiempo.  
Sabía que admitir eso era darle un poder a Emmett que antes no tenía, pero si la prueba hubiera dado positivo solo había un posible papá y no dos.  
Eso es lo que me había hecho entrar en pánico entonces al ver en signo negativo en la prueba. Una parte de mi se había aliviada, mientras que la otra se había sentido realmente decepcionada.  
El acarició el centro de mi espalda suavemente, yendo arriba y abajo hasta que yo finalmente lo mire a los ojos.  
-¿Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea no?  
Yo asentí.  
-y que puedes decirme lo que sea que quieras. Ya sea pelear conmigo o hablarme de trabajo o tus problemas...  
-lo sé  
-pero no quieres hablar ahora sobre esto.  
-no- contesté-no ahora  
-está bien- aceptó- ¿quieres que te prepare un jugo o una sopa quizás? Deberías comer algo más. Sobre todo considerando la cantidad de calorías que acabamos de quemar. - dijo en un intento de ser chistoso.  
-debería irme a casa- dije- Edward...  
-no sabe que estás aquí- concluyo- ¿No puedes llegar más tarde?  
-supongo- yo me encogí de hombros. No es como si me muriera por llegar a casa y verlo.  
-bien. Te haré algo de comer y luego puedes irte  
-¿Puedo darme una ducha?  
-seguro-dijo- iré a la cocina a preparar las cosas  
Levantándose de la cama él volvió a buscar algo de ropa para ponerse y tras dedicarme una sonrisa se fue a la cocina.  
No tenía tantas ganas de bañarme, pero con Edward en casa no podía llegar en ese estado.  
Recogiendo mi ropa del suelo la lleve conmigo hasta el baño y la deje a un lado de la pila de las toallas perfectamente dobladas.  
Solo me daría una ducha rápida, después comería algo y me iría a casa.  
Así Emmett se quedaría contento y con Edward inventario una excusa por la cual me había quedado "trabajando" hasta tarde con Alice.  
Mientras el agua me recorría el cuerpo pensé en cuanto tiempo más iba a seguir haciendo eso. Mintiéndole a mi prometido y follando con mi ex novio. No era el mejor plan y ciertamente en algún momento iba a tener que terminar con una de las dos partes para mí bien y también el suyo. No era justo que solo estuviera un poco de mí con cada uno de ellos y no pudiera estar al 100% solo con alguien.  
Además, las mentiras tarde o temprano salen a la luz, todo el mundo sabía eso. No iba a poder seguir mintiendo para siempre.  
Envolviéndome con una de las enormes toallas blancas de Emmett me seque y volví a vestirme y a peinarme frente a su espejo.  
Un ligero aroma a caldo y verduras venía de la cocina y una colita de color blanco se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro junto a los pies de Emmett.  
-¿Falta mucho?  
-el caldo ya está haciéndose y ya he picado la mitad de las verduras. Solo necesito un poco de ayuda para picarlas.  
-bien- dije caminando hasta ponerme a su lado frente a la mesada de la cocina y ver cómo Mac a sus pies se dedicaba a juntar cada pequeño trozo de verduras que caía al suelo mientras Emmett las cortaba.  
-¿Trozos pequeños?- pregunté tomando un cuchillo  
-si- contesto y aún sin detenerse.  
Comenzando a picar vi a Emmett desempeñarse muy bien, sintiéndose cómodo y casi natural cocinando.  
Yo por mi parte, no era tan hábil pero me las arreglaba  
-¿Cuanto llevabas sin tomar una sopa hecha en casa?  
Yo me reí al darme cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo.  
\- probablemente desde que vivía con mis padres.  
\- ¿Tanto, eh?  
\- me las he arreglado con las de sobre para disolver y las que calientas en el microondas bastante bien desde entonces.  
\- bueno, vas a flipar cuando pruebes está entonces - aseguró- y te olvidarás de esas porquerías de sobre.  
\- ¿Así que tú cocinas toda tu comida? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decirme?  
\- la mayor parte, excepto cuando salgo a cenar afuera  
\- no cocinabas cuando nos conocimos.  
\- no- acordó tirando todo lo que había picado dentro de la olla con el caldo hirviendo - tampoco en la universidad. La comida chatarra y el alcohol durante tres años me hicieron cambiar.  
\- ya lo veo- dije- y parece que te las arreglas bastante bien  
\- bueno, he tomado algunos cursos  
\- ¿Para cocinar sopa?- yo no pude evitar reírme  
\- no, para cocinar, en general. Almuerzos, cenas, postres, desayunos.- explicó- esto solo es algo muy simple. Bueno, ya has probado mi comida antes, así que puedes darte una idea de lo que puedo hacer.

-hasta ahora todo muy sabroso- dije

\- ¿Te gusta qué ahora sepa cocinar?  
\- es una buena habilidad que puedes sumar a tu lista de aspectos positivos  
Emmett se hecho a reír con ganas mientras yo terminaba con mi tercera zanahoria  
\- wow. Esa ha sido la mejor evasiva que me han dado  
\- ¿Que esperabas que dijera?  
\- que te gustan los hombres que cocinan, que crees que son sexys- el alzó una ceja de forma juguetona- y que he mejorado mucho desde que éramos adolescentes. En muchas cosas  
\- ¿Estás necesitado de halagos?  
\- no, pero que tú los dijeras significaría algo muy diferente  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- me importa tu opinión- dijo con sinceridad- más de lo que piensas probablemente  
\- ya te dije que mejoraste en la cama, creo que la segunda vez que lo hicimos.  
\- y por eso sigues acostándome conmigo-dijo orgulloso  
\- bueno, creo que después de la sopa y dependiendo del resultado podrás decir si es o no también por como cocinas.  
\- muy bien  
Terminando mi última zanahoria le pase a Emmett mi tabla de picar y el vertió el contenido dentro de la olla, pero sin antes separar unos cuantos trocitos con su mano y dejarlos sobre la encimera de la cocina.  
-todo listo- dijo tapando la olla y metiendo las tablas y los cuchillos en el fregadero. - en menos de una hora nuestra sopa estará lista  
-¿Que hay con eso?- yo señale las zanahorias que él había apartado  
-oh. Esas son para Mac  
-¿Come zanahorias?  
-puede comer zanahorias, si. Al igual que calabaza cocida, manzanas, bananas, peras, y bastantes frutas más  
\- así que además de chef ¿eres un experto en nutrición animal?  
\- solo me gusta leer y estar bien informado.  
\- eres otro tipo, lo juro- dije  
\- no. Sólo he mejorado- contestó- eso y Mac y yo pasamos varias horas juntas con muchos folletos para leer antes de que conociera a su nueva mamá.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
\- por supuesto. ¿No creerás que solo fui adopte un cachorro y lo deje en tu puerta y ya? ¿O sí?  
\- bueno por un momento lo pensé. Hasta que llegó la otra enorme caja con cosas para él.  
\- eso fue por qué los de la tienda de mascotas tardaban mucho en empacar todo lo que yo quería, así que decidí dejarlo y pasar a recogerlo luego de que tú tuvieras a Mac  
Ahora eso tenía más sentido.  
\- ¿Y no quisiste quedártelo?  
\- lo pensé, pero cuando fui por él, lo busqué pensando en ti y como quería que te hiciera sentir. No fue buscando un cachorro para mí.  
\- ¿Y por qué pensabas que yo necesitaba un cachorro?  
\- sabía que iba a hacerte más feliz- dijo- eso y tendrías a alguien quién te diera amor y cuidara de ti. Dos cosas que yo no podía hacer.  
Oh dios...Desde entonces Emmett estaba pensando en mi más que como solo alguien con quién revolcarse.  
Esto era literalmente una declaración, mientras que yo trataba de concentrarme en Mac y la historia.  
-¿Así que se supone que esa dulzura debe cuidarme?  
-¿Acaso no lo hace ya?  
-bueno. Aún es un bebé. No es como si tuviera un doberman a mí lado  
\- aún- dijo - dale tiempo y amor y te será incondicional. Ya se preocupa por ti y te quiere.  
\- también te quiere a ti- señale  
\- fui quien le dio una mamá y un nuevo hogar. Supongo que debe ser por eso.  
Tomando en su mano las zanahorias, él se agachó hasta Mac y las puso frente a su boquita.  
Más que encantado este se las comió mientras movía su colita de un lado a otro.  
-¿No te lo dije?- el me observó con una sonrisa de satisfacción  
Yo le dedique otra de regreso.

Terminando de limpiar la cocina, ambos nos fuimos al sofá de la sala a mirar un poco la tv mientras la sopa se cocinaba.

Fue entonces que Emmett me propuso algo que no me lo esperaba en absoluto.

-sabes… Laurent, un amigo mío de la universidad va a casarse pronto.- comenzó- apenas me ha llegado la invitación hace más de una semana e iba a ir solo, pero estaba pensando… -él se volteó a verme y entonces lo entendí

Oh no. Yo no podía hacer eso. Una boda era muy pública. Además serian demasiadas horas fuera de casa sin que yo pudiera explicárselo a Edward a menos que él estuviera de viaje, pero incluso…

Entonces ese nombre resonó en mi cabeza. Era francés, y no es como si hubiera mucha gente con ese mismo nombre que fuera a casarse dentro de poco en la misma ciudad ¿no?

-¿el apellido de tu amigo es Denali?

Viéndome extrañado Emmett asintió con la cabeza

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó y entonces las piezas encajaron en su cabeza

-por supuesto- dijo dándose cuenta de ello- ¿ustedes están organizándolo, no es así?

-si

-así que estarás en la boda- concluyó

-si- contesté

-wow- el suspiró algo decepcionado- vaya suerte la mía. Quería llevarte como acompañante y…

-lo siento- dije

-no es tu culpa, no había forma de que supieras…- él negó- bien, al menos te veré allí. Tal vez podamos bailar una pieza o dos.

-por supuesto- dije

El asintió y entonces se volvió a la televisión sin poder ocultar su decepción.

Que yo estuviera allí como organizadora no era lo mismo que estuviera allí como su pareja. Entonces no nos sentaríamos en la misma mesa, ni podríamos conversar durante la ceremonia o incluso durante la comida. Podríamos bailar, si, pero no estaríamos tanto tiempo juntos como él probablemente se habría imaginado.

Era una sensación agridulce.

Una que yo conocía perfectamente.

* * *

 **¿negativo o positivo?**

 **¿bebe o no bebe?**

 **Rose esta casi en pánico, y ese sobre que atenta con poner todo patas para arriba**

 **¿y que hay de la boda próxima?**

 **¿pasara algo interesante allí?**

 **Espero sus reviews**

 **Saludos y buen finde!**

 **Acá yo sigo estudiendo y escribiendo tanto como puedo**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	19. No soy la única

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: No soy la única**

Durante la siguiente semana permanecí enfocada en el trabajo, aunque también algo nerviosa.

No pude volver a Emmett, puesto que Edward dejo de viajar, por algún motivo. Así que siempre estaba en casa cuando regresaba del trabajo. Su fijación, sin embargo a su teléfono pareció menor. O bien se había dado cuenta que eso me molestaba o lo suyo con Jessica estaba algo frio.

Aun así no intentó tener sexo conmigo.

Él ni siquiera me miraba a la noche al meterse en la cama a mi lado. Ni una insinuación, ni siquiera apoyarse detrás de mí, buscándolo. Nada.

Y yo sabía cuál era el principal motivo de eso.

Si bien podía haber estado tirándose a otra, él hecho de que yo pudiera estar embarazada o de que pudiera él dejarme así si volvíamos a tener sexo lo aterrorizaba.

Edward no iba a admitirlo, pero yo lo había visto en su rostro.

Por mi estuvo bien de cualquier forma. No es como si me muriera por que volviéramos a tener sexo. No era malo, pero estaba dolida y enfadada con él; y no iba a disfrutarlo hasta que esas emociones se fueran.

Emmett por su parte estuvo bastante ocupado con su trabajo, así que eso tampoco permitió vernos. Claro que si nos escribirmos bastante e incluso me llamó a la oficina, dejándome increíblemente caliente. Él muy maldito…. Era tan bueno en eso. Diciendo exactamente las cosas que sabia que me pondrían como el infierno.

Pero claro, volver a toparme con ese sobre cerrado en el cajón de mi escritorio mientras buscaba un bolígrafo, hizo que un nudo apareciera en mi estomago.

Mierda.

Ni siquiera tuve que mirar el calendario de mi teléfono para saber que día era. Ya me lo sabia de memoria, pues lo habia estado mirando durante toda la semana.

Y estaba retrasada, por dos días. Solo dos.

Dos días que se habia convertido en un infierno.

No eran la gran cosa, quise decirme, pero interiormente sospechaba que si lo eran.

.

Y la situación en casa, por supuesto no ayudaba en nada.

Las cosas estaban tensas entre Edward y yo. Y desde mi episodio con los vómitos ninguno de los dos habia vuelto a tocar el tema.

Pensé en confrontarlo y decirle de todo. Pero no lo hice. Tampoco me puse a llorar.

Simplemente no hice nada. Esperando que él lo hiciera. Pero eso tampoco pasó.

En su lugar, me salió con algo que no me esperaba en absoluto, algo que incluso me pareció absurdo e inútil.

\- es el cumpleaños de mi abuela este fin de semana- dijo mientras yo hacía zapping frente al televisor. ¿De su abuela, de verdad? ¿Y el mío?- y tenía pensado ir a Nevada para verla y ver a mi familia y…

Se hizo silencio por dos segundos en la habitación y entonces yo me volteé a mirarlo

-¿y qué?

-quería saber si querrías ir conmigo.

-tengo que trabajar- dije seca y volviendo mis ojos a la tv

\- Alice puede cubrirte por dos días

-Edward…- yo deje el control remoto sobre el sofá y lo observé con atención- ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-quiero que hagamos las paces. Estoy harto de... esto.

-¿esto?

-de que no quieras hablarme, de que estés enfadada conmigo y… pases más tiempo trabajando y con el perro que conmigo.

-bueno, no es como si tu...

-lo sé- el me interrumpió, sabiendo hacia donde me dirigía yo con eso- yo tampoco paso demasiado tiempo en casa y por eso pensé que sería una buena idea que pasáramos algo de tiempo juntos para variar. Nosotros dos.

Bien, él habia estado la ultima semana en casa todos los días después del trabajo, pero no hbaia propuesto que hiciéramos nada juntos. Tal vez ni siquiera habia pensado en ello, por que la verdad es que eso del viaje sonaba como una idea de ultimo minuto.

Y por supuesto, esa oferta no incluía a Mac. No, él ni siquiera había considerado la idea de llevarlo. Y no había manera de que yo fuera a dejarlo con Alice por dos días sin una buena razón. Sin embargo, no se lo dije.

-bueno, si iremos a ver a tu familia, no estaremos solos los dos.

No era exactamente una escapada romántica tampoco lo que estaba proponiendo.

-lo sé, pero… ellos te adoran y los sabes. Sobre todo mi abuela

Sí, pero no su madre. Ella me había dejado bien claro desde el día en que nos habíamos conocido que yo no le agradaba.

-no lo sé Edward.

-¿aun estas enojada, no es así?

\- no creo que este viaje vaya a solucionar nada. Solo… hará que tu familia se dé cuenta de cuan mal estamos tu y yo.

-¿y que se supone que haga para solucionarlo?- él de verdad no parecía saber qué hacer y eso era lo más triste de todo el asunto.

-no lo sé, pero esto no va a ayudar

-¿quieres que deje mi trabajo y me quede en casa?

-no, jamás te pediría algo así, y lo sabes- contesté

-¿entonces qué quieres?

La verdad, no tenía idea. Una parte de mi quería al Edward de antes, el mismo de cuando nos habíamos conocido, El que era divertido y no so se preocupaba por su trabajo como ahora; mientras otra parte de mi quería a Emmett, y no al de antes. Sino a este nuevo Emmett, al seductor y emocionante, al que me estaba haciendo hacer cosas que nunca habría creído que haría, pero que se sentían de verdad bien.

-no quiero ir a Nevada, eso es todo

Odiaba el clima y la cuidad, sin contar que lo último que quería ahora era ir allí con su enorme familia a fingir que era la novia perfecta.

Mas ahora que estaba bastante lejos de serlo.

-bien, entiendo- él estaba enfadado, oh sí que lo estaba. Eso era importante para él, yo lo sabía, pero no por eso iba a darle el gusto de hacer algo que yo no quería hacer.- prefieres tu trabajo a mi

-es muy hipócrita que tu lo digas después de lo que hiciste

-¿hipócrita? ¿De verdad?

-sí, lo es-dije seria y volviéndome nuevamente hacia la pantalla de la tv

-estás así desde que ese maldito cachorro vino a esta casa, y solo ha estado empeorando las cosas

-creo que ya es hora de que dejes de culpar a Mac por todo

-¿a quién se supone que culpe entonces?

-no lo sé- yo me encogí de hombros haciéndome la indiferente.

-¿quieres que me culpe a mí mismo, eh? ¿Es eso?

-si la culpa te remuerde es tu problema Edward, no el mío; y en todo caso, yo no estoy así desde que me dieron a Mac, sino mucho antes.

-¿por la boda?

-por muchas cosas ¡Edward!

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Acaso hay más?- su enojo solo estaba empeorando y yo no podía creer que él no fuera capaz de ver por si mismo cuales eran nuestros problemas, al punto tal que estaba esperando que yo se los señalara, uno a uno, como si él fuera un niño.

-¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. Olvida lo que dije- concluí

-no, no voy a hacerlo. Ahora habla. ¡Dime! ¡vamos!. ¿Qué cosas están mal entre nosotros?

-¿de verdad quieres hacer esto? ¿Ahora?

-si- dijo apretando sus dientes

-bien- acordé- ninguno de los dos pasa suficiente tiempo en casa. Apenas nos vemos durante la semana si estás aquí, no más que para desayunar u ordenar algo para la cena. Tenemos sexo una vez al mes con suerte… ¿quieres que continúe?

-por favor- él aun estaba serio

-no recuerdo la última vez que tuvimos una cita, o salimos a algún lado, solo por cambiar la rutina. Yo siempre voy a donde quieras que vaya solo para hacerte feliz, pero tú no haces lo mismo

-aun sigues con lo de la boda, genial

-¡esto no es por la maldita boda! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?-dije- dos semanas antes de la boda te pedí que me acompañaras a una recaudación de fondos para una organización y preferiste quedarte en casa mirando tv. Nunca te importan mis compromisos, o si yo quiero ir contigo a algún lado.

-bueno, discúlpame si me la paso la mitad de la semana yendo y viniendo de una lado del país a otro y durmiendo en un avión, y que cuando estoy en casa, solo quiero quedarme aquí.

-yo fui contigo a la fiesta de tu empresa, incluso estando enojada contigo, porque te había prometido que lo haría. Yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas

-¿y yo no?

-dijiste que íbamos a poner una fecha para la boda antes de Marzo y ya estamos casi en octubre

-¿ahora quieres casarte? ¿después de decirme cuanto me aborreces?

-eres un imbécil, lo juro, Edward. ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

-lo escuche alto y claro, preciosa.

-no me digas así- lo chisté- yo quise vivir contigo, y yo acepte casarme contigo cuando me lo propusiste.

-¿y aun lo quieres?

Esta vez, no contesté. Después de haberle dicho todo eso, y analizarlo, no estaba segura. Lo mas probable es que nada cambiara si nos casabamos. El continuaría viajando y yo con mi trabajo, la rutina sería la misma. Casi como si me estuviera condenando a mi misma exactamente a todo eso que no quería tener. Y eso sin contar que me él estaba poniendo los cuernos.

-la boda no te importa- dijo- eso lo sé. Lo que de verdad te lastimo fue el que yo dijera que no quería tener hijos contigo

Yo mordí mis labios y lo mire sin decir nada aun. Él se había dado cuenta, había entendido que desde que el me había dicho eso, algo en mi se había quebrado, y ese algo, era lo que me unia a el.

-no debería haberte dicho eso, no del modo en que lo dije.

-bueno, te tomó un tiempo reconocerlo- mi parte despechada reclamó

-lo sé- el rascó la parte de atrás de su nuca y me miro serio- estaba cabreado por lo del perro y no pensé en las cosas que estaba diciéndote. Yo no…

-no lo quieres, lo sé- dije resignada- y ya me explicaste porque.

-pero tu si- yo asentí -solo quiero hacerte feliz Rose, pero no sé si pueda…- el suspiró

-también olvidaste mi cumpleaños- le recordé- a esas cosas son las que me refiero-dije- es por eso y por todo lo demás.

Pero no mencioné a Jessica. Y al parecer el tampoco parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. No, ese era su pequeño secreto.

Bien, Emmett era el mío.

-Rose… ya no que se hacer. Lo juro. No quiero discutir contigo todo el tiempo, ni que me odies.

-no te odio- dije. Solo estoy enfadada y decepcionada.

-por que fui un imbécil. Lo reconozco, pero sobre lo demás…

-¿qué?

-no puedo arreglar toda la mierda que hice contigo- dijo sabiendo que yo pensaba lo mismo- solo puedo tratar de cambiar de ahora en adelante.

¿y sería eso suficiente?

-bien

-no quiero… que estemos así. Por Dios, yo te amo. Y no quiero que ni siquiera puedas verme a la cara cuando te hablo.

Deberías haber pensado eso antes de comenzar a tener una aventura, pensé.

-solo ve a Nevada y pasatelo bien, Edward. Yo estaré en casa trabajando y con Mac.

-no lo digas de ese modo.

-haz lo que quieras- esta vez si lo mire a los ojos fijamente- lo digo en serio. Haz lo que sea que te haga feliz.

-tu me haces feliz

-no lo parece- contesté

-antes eramos felices… ¿que sucedió?

-la rutina-dije- y la demanda de nuestros trabajos se interpuso y no hiciste nada para arreglarlo.

El me observó serio sabiendo cuanta razón tenia.

-antes íbamos a cenar cada dos semanas juntos, solo para tener un día especial para nosotros. Luego fue una vez al mes y ahora ni siquiera lo hacemos. Tu pasabas por mi después del trabajo para ir al cine o yo iba a buscarte para ir a cenar o tomar un café. Salíamos a caminar juntos solo por que si….- yo negué con la cabeza sintiéndome realmente triste- y si no te la pasaras de viaje podríamos seguir haciendolo.

-la cagué ¿eso estas diciendo , no?- yo no contesté- ¿estas diciendo que no tiene arreglo? ¿Qué esto ya se terminó?

\- no lo sé- admití- no se que pueda pasar o que podamos hacer…

-tal vez si…- el se detuvo- si me voy a Nevada, podemos tomarnos unos días para pensar las cosas, una especie de tiempo fuera.

-¿tiempo fuera? ¿y eso que significa?

¿Follar con cualquiera sin consecuencias? Ja. Eso ya lo estábamos haciendo.

-¡que nos demos espacio! Que podamos estar solos y… dejar de pelear. Tal vez la distancia nos sirva para arreglar nuestras cosas y sino… ¡no lo se! – dijo- podemos… ver a un terapeuta. Nunca pensé en que tu y yo terminariamos recurriendo a algo como eso, pero… tal vez pueda ayudar.

De algun modo eso sonaba como si fuera nuestra ultima esperanza, o al menos así lo estaba pintando él.

-si es lo que quieres…

-tu también tienes que quererlo, Rose. Si no quieres arreglar esto tanto como yo, ¿qué caso tiene que sigamos adelante?

-lo sé

Aunque no estaba tan segura de querer arreglarlo ya.

Tal vez terminar ahora con él iba a ser lo mejor. Sin decirle nada sobre Emmett, sin que él admitiera lo de Jessica, sin odio y resentimiento….

Pero si me rendía tan fácil él iba a sospechar que habia algo más. No podía no pelear, incluso cuando estuviera fingiendo hacerlo.

-bien- dijo- le preguntaré a Jared si me pasa el numero del que él y su esposa consultaron hace un tiempo. Dijo que fue de mucha ayuda.

-esta bien

-eso debería ayudar, y sino, bien, no se que más podamos hacer. Que otras opciones haya- yo asentí con la cabeza- así que me iré a Nevada, por el fin de semana largo. Mi abuela cumple 93 años-dijo a modo de justificación- no se cuando volveré a verla y realemente nose cuantos años mas vaya a cumplir.

-bien- dije

-no estaré allí una semana. Solo serán tres días. Luego regresaré y hare una cita con el terapeuta para que podamos arreglar nuestras cosas.

-esta bien

\- tomaré un vuelo mañana por la tarde, así que haré mis maletas y me ire directo al salir del trabajo.

-entiendo-

-bien- mirándome sin decir nada más, él regreso a la alcoba y buscó su maleta en el armario antes de comenzar a llenarla con su ropa

.

Y sin más que eso Edward se fue a Nevada por 3 días.

3 días en los que quedaría sola, de nuevo.

Así que si, como imaginaban termine yendo a casa de Emmett con Mac.

Bebimos la copa de vino usual y sin demasiados preambuos follamos.

Ambos sabíamos que iba a verlo para eso, tristemente, pero aun así ninguno decía nada al respecto.

Disfrutábamos follando, más de lo que podría haber imaginado que lo haría alguna vez.

Él lograba que mi cabeza se desconectara de todo por un rato, y eso era todo lo que quería.

Así que después de hacerlo en el sofá y contra la pared, terminamos en su cama, para la segunda tanda; en la que yo lo se la chupe a él para luego montarme encima yo y termináramos haciéndolo como perrito.

Solo entonces ambos terminamos tumbados sobre las sabanas, exaustos y acalorados. Con una agradable sensación recorriéndonos el cuerpo y la respiración aun entrecortada, permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que finalmente el sonido de nuestros teléfonos vibrando llamó mi atención.

Rodando sobre la cama, estire mi mano hacia el suelo, donde vi uno de ellos tirado junto a nuestra ropa, creyendo que era el mío.

Sin embargo, me equivoque y tomé el suyo en su lugar. Ambos eran iguales; pero éste tenia un mensaje que no esperaba ver en la pantalla.

Una foto de una chica en bikini tomada desde arriba decía:

.

 _ **-¿Cuándo vamos a volver a vernos, Bombon? esta semana ire a Nueva York ¿Qué dices?. Nicole**_

.

Bufando, arrojé el teléfono sobre él antes de levantarme de la cama.

Estúpida, habia sido tan estúpida.

-¿qué? Rosalie ¿Qué sucede?

-sucede que están esperando que yo me vaya para que llegué la siguiente chica-dije enfadada y tomando mis bragas del suelo para volver a ponérmelas.

-¿de qué hablas?- yo miré su teléfono y entonces él lo tomó entre sus manos para verlo.

-oh, vamos, esto no es nada-¿la siguiente chica? ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo?

-no lo sé-dije- tú dimelo.

Emmett se levantó de la cama y volvió a ponerse sus boxers antes de rodear la cama para estar frente a mi, cara a cara

-ey…- el me tomó por el hombro- Rosalie… mírame

-¿qué?

-eso no es nada… ¿de acuerdo? Conocí a esa chica en el verano, nos enrollamos un par de veces, pero eso es todo. Llevo sin verla como seis meses. Por no mencionar que ella está en Nueva Jersey y no tengo ninguna intención de regresar a allá ni a Nueva York

Eso era antes de que él y yo tuviéramos algo.

Pero por un segundo me sentí rodeada de mentirosos.

-¿y cómo se que no estás mintiendo?

-¿por qué iba a mentirte?

-¿para follar con las dos y salir impune de toda acusación?

Igual que Edward.

El suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Yo solo continué vistiéndome.

-te quiero a ti y solo a ti-declaró

Eso no podía ser verdad.

-si, y también quieres follar con otras, lo entiendo.

-¡no! no quiero… follar con nadie más. ¡Mierda Rosalie! ¿Por qué no me crees?- él parecía indignado.

-creo que tengo motivos de sobra para no hacerlo

-no tengo dieciocho años-ahora el enfadado era él, mientras volvía a ponerse algo de ropa.

-no, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian

-estás equivocada- dijo- Dios, ¿de verdad? ¿Acaso no me crees? ¿Quieres leer mis mensajes? Adelante hazlo- el desbloqueo su teléfono y me lo tendió- léelos, todos, no tengo nada que ocultarte, vamos. Lee mis emails, mi Facebook, todo lo que quieras. Adelante. No tengo secretos y no voy a tenerlos contigo, nunca más.

Yo lo mire con duda. Esto era demasiado fácil ¿Qué tipo accedería a eso? Uno que no tuviera nada en su teléfono de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, definitivamente. ¿además que clase de chica seria si hacia lo que él me estaba pidiendo? ¿Una obsesiva celosa? ¿Tendría que hacer eso todo el tiempo para mantenerme segura de que él no estaba con nadie más? Después de la primera tal vez no podría detenerme.

Con Edward solo me había sentido al borde.

-no voy hacerlo- dije empujándolo de regreso hacia él- olvídalo. Los hombres son todos iguales. Solo… hacen las mismas cosas una y otra vez, cometen los mismos errores y se disculpan prometiendo que no volverá a pasar, pero luego vuelven a hacerlo- yo negué con la cabeza

-ey- el me tomó por el mentón y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- se que la cague en grande cuando éramos unos críos, pero jamás volvería a hacerte eso.

-lo hiciste, si, pero no ibas a decirme la verdad a menos que yo no hubiera hecho esa fiesta -lo acusé

-iba a decirte la verdad, toda la verdad, pero no quería hacerlo ahí.

-si-contesté enfadada y recordando perfectamente cuando eso había sucedido- te sentiste horrible al verme cuando regresaste, y luego lo soltaste todo de una vez, porque ya no podias mas con la culpa.

El peino su cabello hacia atrás enfadado y bufó

-lo sé, lo sé ¿de acuerdo? Fui el idiota mas grande de todos, y se que no merezco que me perdones por lo que te hice entonces, pero te pido que confies en mi esta vez

-¿Por qué?

-porque aun te amo, Rose.- yo negué con la cabeza sin poder creérmelo.- y por que no estoy mientiendo.

-fui una tonta entonces por confiar en ti, y lo fui de nuevo cuando pensé que esto podía llegar a alguna parte- le explique- fue bueno mientras duró, Emmett, pero eso fue todo.

-¿mientras duró?

-si

-¿estás terminándome?

-bueno, no habíamos empezado nada realmente, así que no, no estoy terminándote.

Acabé de meterme en mi vestido y cerré el cierre rápidamente.

-Rose, por favor…

-¡no!-yo no dejé que él me tocara- no tienes que justificarte conmigo, Emmett. Lo entiendo. Solo, déjalo… y sigue con tu vida. Estoy segura que tendrás con quien divertirte además de mi

-no se trata de eso-dijo-¡maldición! ¿por qué haces esto?

-¿hacer esto?- contesté con ironia- tu fuiste el que reapareció en mi vida y buscó esto ¿y ahora es mi culpa porque ya no quiero hacerlo más?

-no tiene porque terminar, te prometo que no…

-ya terminó Emmett- me dirigí a la sala y busqué el resto de mis cosas y mis zapatos para ponérmelos.

-¿así que eso es todo?- pregunto él siguiéndome.

-lo es-dije- ahora debo irme.

Estaba yendo camino al sofá donde Mac se había quedao dormido y antes que pudiera tomarlo en mis brazos, él me detuvo.

-espera, solo detente un segundo- pidió poniéndose frente a mi

-¿qué?-dije mirándolo mal. ¿Qué más podía decir o hacer ahora?

-esto es mi culpa-dijo- sabia que tendríamos que hablar sobre esto en algún momento, pero yo solo… lo estuve evitando

Yo lo mire a los ojos al borde del llanto.

-se que aun no me perdonaste por lo que hice-yo no contesté y en su lugar desvié mis ojos al suelo- Rose… mírame, por favor

Y como no lo hice, él tomó mi mentón con su mano y me obligo a mirarlo.

-se que no voy a poder reparar eso nunca. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a tratar- mis labios temblaron y pude sentir como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas-lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento y no sabes cuanto.

-es que no puedo…-dije- quiero olvidarme de todo lo que paso. Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo.

El peino su cabello hacia atrás con fuerza y suspiró antes de mirarme a los ojos.

-nunca quise lastimarte. Solo no pensé….no creí que volvería a verte y que sería…que acabaría aun más enamorado de ti

-no estas enamorado de mi- dije

-lo estoy- declaró- siempre lo estuve. Pero eso no quita que haya sido un imbécil contigo.

Una lagrima cayo hasta mi mejilla y entonces yo la limpié sabiendo cuánta razón tenía en eso.

-Jamás debí hacer algo como lo que hice doce años - continuó- Estuvo mal. Debí haber hecho las cosas bien. Terminar contigo por las buenas y luego hacer la mierda que hice, pero no engañarte. Lo siento, Rose.

Yo no contesté

-¿crees que no me mató verte llorando luego de que te lo dije?-mordisqueé mis labios, nerviosa.- aun lo recuerdo. Todo lo que sucedió esa tarde. No he olvidado nada.- admitió- Recuerdo como llevabas el cabello, el vestido azul que tenías puesto antes de salir corriendo de mi habitación para no volver a verme más y todas las cosas que me dijiste a la cara. Todo esta aquí grabado- dijo señalando su cabeza.- todo. y lo he repasao un millón de veces, para recordame lo imbécil que fui entonces contigo.

Yo me quede estática. ¿el vestido azul? Nunca más había vuelto a usarlo después de ese día, incluso lo había dejado en casa de mis padres cuando me había mudado para ir a la universidad.

\- ¿por qué volviste a buscarme?

-porque nunca pude superarlo. Porque todos estos años solo me la pase buscando una chica que fuera como tú, dándome cuenta solamente que no iba a encontrarla hasta que volví a verte.

-pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué quisiste buscarme ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

-no voy a negar que pensé en buscarte mucho antes- admitió- pero no tenia idea de donde podias estar. Imagine que habrías ido a Columbia como querías, pero después de eso… las posibilidades eran infinitas. Que podrías haber estudiado, o de que trabajabas… si te habías ido de la cuidad…- Yo lo mire a los ojos escuchándolo atentamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas se habían detenido por un momento.- entonces las redes sociales no eran lo que son ahora. Y claro, sabia que no ibas a recibirme demasiado bien si me aparecia así como así en tu universidad si es que llegaba a localizarte. Supongo que de algún modo… me di por vencido después de un tiempo. Pensé que no debía molestarte más, que debía continuar con mi vida y tu con la tuya.

-si, pero tu si sabias que estaría en la boda de Alice

-si- admitió- bien, Jasper y yo habíamos mantenido el contacto desde que eramos adolescentes. Hicimos un par de viajes juntos durante la universidad, y nos veíamos siempre en las fiestas familiares, así que el vínculo se mantuvo incluso cuando viviéramos en ciudades diferentes. Y por supuesto que cuando el me llamó para la boda no pude decir que no.- dijo- él estaba tan feliz y yo solo me sentí miserable ¿sabes?- el sonó sincero- el había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños mientras que yo me sentía más solo que nunca. Pero por supuesto, no le dije nada de eso.

¿sería verdad? ¿él se sentiría así de solo, incluso estando con diferentes chicas cuanto y como quería?

-él me mostró un par de fotos de Alice y el, junto con la de los demás padrinos y las damas de honor para que los conociera al menos antes de viajar para la boda. No es como si tuviera mucho que hacer mas que meterme en un traje y preparar un discurso, pero me propuse ayudarlo tanto como podía. A Alice ya la había conocido con el en varias de las fiestas de navidad que da nuestra familia, pero cuando vi las fotos… y tu estabas en ellas…- el acarició mi cabello y suspiró- fue como si volviera a latirme el corazón. De pronto tenía un motivo por el cual viajar, por el cual aceptar el trato en la cuidad. Volvería a verte, después de tanto tiempo y eso me hizo realmente feliz.

-si, pero yo no tenía idea….

-lo sé- dijo- lo supe en el momento en que me miraste a los ojos totalmente sorprendida en el altar. Supuse que no tenías porque saber que Jasper y yo estábamos emparentados,

-no tienen el mismo apellido- me justifique

-no, no lo tenemos- él sonrió- y es obvio que Alice tampoco nunca me mencionó. Tal vez ni siquiera le hablaste de mi…

-ella lo sabe- dije haciendo que el me observara en silencio- se lo conté en la universidad al poco tiempo de conocernos. Pero tampoco sabia que tu eras tu.

-supongo que debe pensar que soy un imbécil

-bueno, no te adora precisamente.

-¿Jasper lo sabe?- yo negué

-lo imagine- dijo- pero de cualquier forma… no es eso lo que quiero decirte.

-ya dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi- le recordé

-y tu no- no era una pregunta. Pero su voz sonó triste y dolida al decirlo

-yo… no sé lo que siento Emmett, no se ni siquiera lo que quiero.- declaré- antes de que llegaras estaba comprometida y con planes de casarme dentro de un año, mientras que ahora ni siquiera sé si Edward y yo seguiremos juntos.- por no mencionar la parte del supuesto engaño que aun no había sido corroborado y lo del terapeuta que el quería intentar- Tu solo…. Hiciste que todo se diera vuelta una y otra vez, y ya ni siquiera se donde estoy. Ya no estoy segura de nada.

-¿odias que haya regresado? ¿es eso?

Yo me tomé un segundo antes de contestarle

-no-dije finalmente-al principio tenía miedo, pero luego me di cuenta de que eras diferente. No te comportabas como un adolescente, bueno, no todo el tiempo- me corregí haciéndolo sonreir por un segundo- pero incluso viéndote diferente, seguías causando ese mismo efecto en mi que me había hecho quererte tanto tiempo atrás. Y eso me asusto aún más.

-no tienes por qué tener miedo- aseguró

-cambiaste tanto…- dije

-no tanto- dijo- solo… aprendí por las malas como debía hacer las cosas de forma correcta. Todos estos años solo trate de redimirme por lo que te hice. En el fondo sigo siendo le mismo, solo tan vez con un poco mas de experiencia.

-¿tú crees que yo sigo siendo la misma?

-ambos cambiamos y maduramos desde entonces- dijo- aun eres alegre y sensible, además de increíblemente hermosa. Sigues teniendo esa risa que hace que todo el mundo se ría contigo, pero al mismo tiempo eres impecable y muy buena dirigiendo y eso hace que te vaya increíblemente en tu trabajo.

Yo mordí mis labios sintiéndome muy nerviosa.

-¿de verdad quieres que esto termine?- su voz sonó al borde del abismo. Como si todo eso se terminara, ya nada mas le quedara.

Yo no contesté y en su lugar miré al suelo. No, no quería eso, pero tampoco quería salir lastimada otra vez. Yo sabia que el estaba diciendo la verdad, lo veía en sus ojos. Nunca había sido bueno mintiendo, al menos no conmigo.

-Rose…

-necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas- dije volviendo a mirarlo.

Él me analizó con cuidado y luego suspiró

-entonces no es un no

-no- dije- pero… tal vez una pausa… necesito una pausa de esto.

-¿es eso lo que quieres?- él no quería eso en absoluto, lo veía en toda su cara, pero no podía solo arrojarme a sus brazos y fingir que todo estaba bien. Tenía que arreglar mi cabeza antes de seguir con eso adelante si es lo que de verdad quería. Eso y dedidir que iba a hacer con Edward.

-si- dije

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Emmett, no lo sé. Una semana o dos… tengo que…

-entiendo- dijo interrumpiéndome- dos semanas, esta bien- repitió como si casi fuera una sentencia que debía cumplir- no volveré a molestarte por ese tiempo

-no me molestas, es solo que…

-lo sé, nena- dijo- esta bien. Lo entiendo- dijo apenado y acariciando mi mejilla. Y en ese instante quien parecía estar mas al borde del llanto era él- cuando estés lista ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Él me sonrió ligeramente tal vez en un intento por tranquilizarme y entonces se apartó de mi.

Sintiendo como un vacio comenzaba a aparecer en mi pecho, inhale profundo lo vi alejarse hacia la cocina.

Mac ya estaba despierto, sentado en al sofá observándome. Tal vez nuestra discusión lo había despertado.

Así que terminando de recoger mis cosas, fui por el y nos fuimos a casa.

* * *

 **¿Será el fin de esta pareja?**

 **¿Será que Emmett nunca dejo de ser un Don Juan? ¿Qué solo volvió con sus viejos hábitos a espaldas de Rose? ¿está bien que él este con otras, siendo que él está soltero mientras es ella la que está comprometida?**

 **¿Qué opinan de esto?**

 **Recién dentro de 3 capítulos tendrán la visión de Emmett de todo este asunto, así que habrá que esperar mientras tanto a ver que hace Rosalie con esto.**

 **¿Volverá a refugiarse en Edward? ¿lo confrontara o lo perdonara por lo de Jessica?**

 **¿que pasará con el sobre guardado en el cajón?**

 **Espero sus sus reviews para ver que piensan la respecto**

 **Saludos a todas!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	20. Como terminó todo

**Sentimiento positivo**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: como terminó todo**

 _Antes de que él se fuera a la universidad, yo le regale el llavero que él aun tenía en las llaves de su camioneta; una de esas esferas de plástico con gel adentro que parece agua y un pequeño pececito de color azul que se movía de un lado al otro. Entonces habían estado en las llaves del auto usado que le había regalado su padre para irse a Columbia, en Nueva York, al otro lado del país._

 _Entonces había sido una noticia agridulce para mí. Estaba feliz porque él había conseguido entrar, pero enojada y triste porque estaríamos tan lejos._

 _Todos pensaban que íbamos a terminar, incluso Jane, quien ya había terminado con Eliot un par de meses antes de que él se fuera con la excusa de "evitarse más dolor por la separación", pero claro, yo no había podido hacer lo mismo._

 _Emmett había dicho que trataríamos de hacerlo funcionar; que iba a ser difícil, pero que podríamos hacerlo. Vernos cada un par de meses… hasta que yo terminara la secundaria y entonces si yo lograba entrar a Columbia o a la estatal de Nueva York podríamos estar juntos de nuevo y mucho más cerca._

 _Solo era poco más de un año. Entonces no sonaba como tanto tiempo._

 _Pero luego de su partida, solo un par de días lejos de él parecieron eternos, por no hablar de cómo se sintieron un par de meses estando separados._

 _Pero a pesar de todo, él y yo continuamos hablando tanto como podíamos._

 _Escribíamos mails contándonos que tal había ido nuestra semana, las clases y amigos…. Y nos llamábamos dos veces por semana por la noche antes de ir a la cama._

 _Él no poder tener cerca me hacía sentir vacía, incluso cuando escuchar a su voz del otro lado del teléfono me pusiera increíblemente feliz, no era lo mismo que estar acostada en su cama con él viendo una película, estar besándolo o sitiando como sus manos me quitaban la ropa de un modo caliente antes de follar conmigo._

 _Oh, y el sexo._

 _Antes de hacerlo había parecido como la gran cosa, pero una vez que ya lo habíamos tenido ese fin de semana en la cabaña de sus padres, yo no había podido parar de querer más y más._

 _Por supuesto ahora entendía a que se refería él cuando decía que tenía que contenerse conmigo antes. Eran unas ansias tan grandes…_

 _Estando lejos, Jane me había dicho que mirara algunas películas porno y me tocara para al menos liberar la presión._

 _Dios, eso aprecia algo tan raro entonces. Nunca había visto una película, tal vez solo varias escenas subidas de tono en las películas, pero no nada tan explicito._

 _Aun así le di una oportunidad._

 _Ella dijo que todos los chicos lo hacían, incluso Emmett me lo había admitido antes de viajar que en ocasiones miraba algún que otro video para masturbarse. Entonces no tenía que ser algo tan raro, me dije, que las chicas también lo hicieran._

 _Ya pasado casi un mes lejos de él, finalmente le di una oportunidad. Así que encerrándome en mi habitación mientras mis padres aun no habían vuelto del trabajo, me enchufe los auriculares a la computadora y busque algo que ver._

 _Oh, entonces todo un mundo completamente nuevo se abrió frente a mí._

 _Videos amateur, de alta producción, casi cinematográfica, videos de 1 hora ¿1 hora? Dios…_

 _Chico con chica, chica con chica, tríos de dos chicas con un tipo, tríos de dos tipos con una chica… gangbangs… sadomasoquismo…. Chicas solas, chicos con chicos… rubias, pelirrojas, asiáticas, morenas, latinas, europeas…_

 _La oferta seguía y seguía._

 _¿Cómo alguien no obtendría placer con algo de lo que tuviera allí si lo tenían todo?_

 _Limitándome a lo que conocía, busque al comienzo videos de una chica con un chico._

 _Y mire varios, dándome cuenta de cuantas cosas me estaba perdiendo._

 _¿Habria visto Emmett también todas estas cosas? ¿Podría hacerlas conmigo?_

 _Pero además de la sensación de conocimiento que obtuve con los videos, no pude evitar ponerme muy caliente al mismo tiempo._

 _Y viendo como los tipos tocaban a las chicas y como ellas mismas se tocaban, yo comencé a hacer lo mismo._

 _Apartando mi camiseta hacia arriba y también mi sostén, toque mis pechos y estire mis pezones hacia arriba, mientras mi otra mano bajaba por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi centro._

 _Un suspiro salió de mi boca al ver lo bien que eso se sentía, así que continué._

 _Recordando el modo en que sus dedos me habían tocado, hice lo mismo sobre mi clítoris y entonces gemí._

 _Dios… ¿Cómo es que no había hecho esto antes?_

 _Dando círculos rápidamente sobre él, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y la sangre a acumularse en la parte baja de mi abdomen._

 _Alzando mí cadera hacia arriba sobre el colchón, moví mis dedos más rápidamente mientras con la otra retorcía uno de mis pezones con fuerza._

 _Mierda, iba a correrme, lo sabía._

 _Así que solo continué._

 _Y por supuesto, me corrí._

 _No solo una vez, sino tres; tras las cuales me encontré a mi misma tendida en la cama, con una enorme sonrisa._

 _Definitivamente eso se convertiría luego en mi pasatiempo preferido._

 _Pero claro, a Emmett no le dije nada de eso._

 _Supongo que de alguna forma aun era embarazoso hablar de esas cosas, tan intimas, por decirlo de alguna manera._

 _Y si bien hablábamos de cuanto nos extrañábamos o de cuanto ansiábamos tener sexo, eso era todo. No había detalles sobre cómo lo haríamos o que queríamos hacer con el otro; nada de mensajes subidos de tono o mails explícitos de contenido sexual._

 _Supongo que aun éramos muy chicos para entender algo como eso, o de disfrutarlo en todo caso._

 _Pero incluso así, ambos parecíamos muy dispuestos a que eso funcionara._

 _Al menos al principio._

 _Entonces parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero poco a poco Emmett comenzó a mostrarse mas y mas distante conmigo._

 _No respondiendo mis mails de inmediato como solía hacerlo, sino esperando dos o tres días para hacerlo, para luego que pasara una semana e incluso dos._

 _Tiempo por el cual no puso ninguna excusa, disculpándose por haber tardado o dándome un motivo, y por supuesto yo tampoco pregunté. No quería que él sintiera que estaba siendo entrometida o peor aún, una novia controladora, incluso cuando estuviera realmente preocupada por él._

 _Traté de auto convencerme que todo debía ser a causa de los exámenes y el estrés, que la universidad no era como la secundaria, que no tendría tanto tiempo libre y que tal vez solo estuviera demasiado concentrado en sus estudios._

 _Cerca de un mes y medio antes de regresar para las vacaciones de verano por dos semanas, él dejo de contestarme del todo._

 _No llamadas, no mensajes, no mails, ni nada._

 _Mi corazón estaba comprimido, temiéndome lo peor._

 _Pero aun así no me di por vencida._

 _Esperanzada porque volveríamos a vernos pronto, ayude a su madre a organizar una fiesta en su casa para cuando regresara._

 _Invitamos solo a sus amigos cercanos, los que aun no estaban en la ciudad y también los que volverían pronto, eso y también parte de su familia._

 _Eso iba a alegrarlo pensé._

 _Así que dedique todo mi tiempo libre a ello después de la escuela._

 _._

 _Y finalmente el día llegó._

 _Sus padres pasaron por mí para ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto; y aunque intenté demostrarles que no estaba triste o preocupada, interiormente estaba hecha una bola de nervios._

 _Incluso había hecho un cartel con su nombre y varios corazones a los lados._

 _Dios, lo había extrañado tanto… seis meses habían sido demasiado tiempo, y no podía esperar el momento de volver a vernos._

 _Un montón de gente comenzó a aparecer por la puerta de desembarque y casi al final y con una maleta en su mano izquierda y una cara un poco cansada apareció él._

 _De pronto me pareció verlo tan distinto. Su cabello estaba algo más largo de cómo usualmente lo llevaba, casi rapado, y también se había dejado algo de barba, apenas crecida._

 _Se me pareció muy adulto cuando finalmente estuvimos uno frente al otro, y claro que su expresión desconcertada al verme allí con sus padres, tampoco ayudo mucho._

 _Luego de saludarlos a ambos se volvió hacia mí._

 _-Rose ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- él se veía sorprendido, pero por alguna manera, no estaba contento por ello, aunque me sonrió de todas maneras._

 _-vine a recibirte, tonto ¿que crees?- dije con la voz nerviosa. Él me sonrió a medias y yo le di un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso; que en realidad terminó siendo más un pico que un beso propiamente dicho._

 _Y fue raro._

 _¿No nos veíamos por seis meses y eso era todo?_

 _Mordiendo mis labios me contuve de decirles algo más frente a sus padres, aunque sintiéndome horrible._

 _-te ves linda- dijo él_

 _-gracias- respondí._

 _Había comprado ese vestido azul especialmente para ese día. Para cuando él volviera._

 _Al menos lo había notado, me dije._

 _-te extrañe-fue lo único que pude decir_

 _-también yo- él me dedicó una media sonrisa._

 _Pero algo en mi interior se sintió comprimido._

 _Tal vez solo estaba sobre reaccionando, eran los nervios de no verlo por tanto tiempo…_

 _O tal vez era el presentimiento de que algo más pasaba entre nosotros._

 _Y claro, mientras íbamos de regreso a su casa, él estuvo hablando sin parar sobre la universidad con sus padres, mientras yo, sentada junto a él, no decía una palabra, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de ello._

 _¿Que había sucedido? ¿Por qué era tan raro vernos después de pasar seis meses separados? ¿Por qué no había sido uno de esos reencuentros efusivos con besos apasionados como los de las películas? ¿Por que habíamos dejado de hablarnos? o en todo caso ¿por qué lo había hecho él?_

 _Cuando bajamos del auto, él no me tomo de la mano ni por la cintura como solía hacerlo. Simplemente camino hacia la entrada y entonces al abrir la puerta, todos gritaron ¡sorpresa!_

 _Viéndose sorprendido, él comenzó a saludar a todos mientras yo miraba de lejos como él chico que amaba casi me pasaba por alto._

 _Hablando con todos sobre la universidad, sus materias y todo eso, Emmett comió y bebió con sus amigos y familia, mientras yo solo estaba allí, como si fuera una más._

 _Y fue horrible._

 _Me sentí una tonta ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿No debería haber hecho la fiesta? ¿No debería haber ido por él al aeropuerto?_

 _Yéndome a la cocina, me senté frente a la barra del comedor y me dedique a llenar los potes vacios que había allí con frituras mientras me bebía una soda que había sacado del refrigerador._

 _._

 _Finalmente y después de un buen rato, Emmett me encontró allí._

 _-¿qué haces sola en la cocina, Rose?_

 _-ayudo con la fiesta- dije en tono bajo y casi algo triste._

 _\- ey, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó. Yo solo evite mirarlo a los ojos._

 _Caminando hacia mi él me tomó por el mentón y me obligo a mirarlo._

 _-Rose, yo…- yo mordí mis labios nerviosa- lo siento, yo solo no esperaba nada de esto. Ni la fiesta ni que tu…._

 _-¡lo sabía, sabía que había sido una terrible idea!, Dios, fui una idiota- dije y ahora sintiéndome mal por completo._

 _-no, no lo fuiste, nena, solo… quisiste ayudar lo entiendo, pero…-él hizo una pausa larga y tras la que soltó un suspiro profundo, continuó- no era necesario que prepararas nada de esto._

 _-¿podemos ir a tu alcoba?_

 _-¿por qué?- esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Antes de irse a la universidad él me había arrastrado consigo a su habitación sin dudarlo, fuera por el motivo que fuera._

 _-por qué no he estado a solas contigo desde que bajaste del avión- expliqué_

 _-Rose…_

 _-¿por favor?- yo le puse mi mejor cara de perrito. Emmett pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, pero finalmente aceptó. Tendiéndome su mano, yo la tomé y lo seguí por el corredor y luego escaleras arriba hasta su habitación._

 _Ya adentro, y con la puerta cerrada, dándonos bastante más privacidad, yo fui la primera en avanzarlo._

 _Colgándome de su cuello lo besé con ansias y deseo. Respondiéndome algo incomodo, Emmett me devolvió el beso, pero para cuando yo intenté comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones, él me detuvo._

 _-Rose, no….- dijo_

 _-vamos, solo quiero sentirte… llevamos tanto tiempo sin vernos, sin que me toques…- yo le puse mi cara de perrito y él no dijo nada._

 _Tal vez hablar ahora sería raro, pero no tenia por qué serlo el sexo._

 _Claro que al volver a intentar deshacerme de sus pantalones, él me apartó de su cuerpo una vez más._

 _-lo siento, no puedo hacer esto, Rose- admitió_

 _-¿estás enfadado conmigo?- pregunté_

 _-no- dijo con seriedad_

 _-¿entonces qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué no quieres…?_

 _El negó con la cabeza y suspiró_

 _-no puedo hacer esto- dijo_

 _-¿hacer qué?- yo estaba confundida-¿no puedes acostarte conmigo?_

 _-te amo, nena, lo sabes, pero…_

 _-¿pero qué…?- mi voz se quebró ante la posible negativa que podía seguirle a eso._

 _-la cague, lo siento.- dijo negando con la cabeza y viéndome de pronto con los ojos apenados._

 _-no lo entiendo, Emmett ¿de qué hablas? ¿Con que la cagaste?_

 _-tu hiciste todo esto… fuiste a recibirme, hiciste una fiesta… incluso cuando yo había dejado de hablarte._

 _-¿entonces querías hacerlo? ¿No querías hablar más conmigo?- yo pude comenzar a sentir las lagrimas acumulándose en el borde mis ojos._

 _-no podía- su voz se había vuelto cada vez más baja._

 _-¿Por qué no?- esto no tenía sentido ¿Por qué el no querría hablarme más? ¿Acaso ya no me quería?_

 _-porque te quiero demasiado y porque no podía hacerte esto por mail o por teléfono._

 _-¿de que estás hablando?- esta era la segunda vez que decía que me quería, sin embargo, algo terrible parecía superar a eso._

 _-Rose, yo…. Me acosté con alguien más_

 _De pronto un silencio seco y vacio se apoderó de la habitación, mientras yo miraba como el chico a quien amaba estaba frente a mi, lleno de culpa y remordimiento; y un vacío frio me llenaba el pecho._

 _-¿por qué?- fue la única pregunta razonable que conseguí formular_

 _-porque soy una basura, por eso- dijo con enfado- por que te prometí que seguiríamos juntos y no pude cumplirlo. Por que no pude resistir….- el suspiró y negó con la cabeza- por que no pude soportar tanto tiempo estando lejos de ti y no…_

 _-¿tener sexo?_

 _-si-admitió. Yo mordí mis labios y negué con la cabeza. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?_

 _-podría haber ido a visitarte, si me lo hubieras dicho o…-mi voz se quebró y entonces yo comencé a llorar- no pensé que eso fuera tan importante para ti, nunca…. Nunca dijiste que lo fuera_

 _-¿Cómo ibas a…? Dios, nena no llores… por favor no…- él se acercó a mí y yo en su lugar di un paso hacia atrás- no podía pedirte que fueras a visitarme a otro estado solo para tener sexo contigo._

 _-bueno, no es lo único que íbamos a hacer ¿o sí?_

 _El no respondió y entonces todo dejo de tener sentido para mí._

 _-¿Qué pasó contigo?- yo negué con la cabeza y limpie mis lagrimas rápidamente al tiempo que otras nuevas volvían a salir._

 _\- no lo sé- dijo sin verme a los ojos- no sé qué pasó, o que me pasó._

 _-¿Cuándo sucedió?- dije con la voz temblorosa. Si él me había ocultado eso por mucho tiempo yo… no sabía que iba a hacer._

 _\- fue hace dos meses- dijo sin verme a los ojos, otra vez_

 _-¿dos… meses?- el dolor en el pecho pareció expandirse y junto con el apareció un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar._

 _\- lo sé. Debería habértelo dicho antes, debería haberle puesto fin a esto si pensaba hacer algo así, pero…_

 _¿Pensar en hacerlo? ¿Acaso había estado meditándolo? ¿Viendo cuando y como hacerlo con otra mientras yo estaba en casa como una estúpida esperando que volviera?_

 _-no lo planeé- dijo con la voz seria- no pensé que haría algo así. Es decir, te extrañaba, cada día, no voy a negarlo, pensaba en ti, pero no… llego un momento en que mis ansias me superaron. Salí con unos compañeros de fiesta y me emborrache. Entonces sucedió_

 _-¿estabas ebrio?- Dios, eso era aun peor de lo que me imaginaba._

 _\- si- admitió- estaba ebrio, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Mierda, Rose. No hay forma de que vayas a perdonarme por esto, lo sé. Por eso fue que no volví a escribirte. No podía decírtelo, no hubiera sido nada delicado de mi parte hacerlo por email, decirte algo como eso, así como así. Tenía que decírtelo a la cara_

 _-¿para qué? ¿Para poder ver cuanto sufría con ello?- respondí sollozando_

 _-para que pudieras decirme cuanto me odias por haberte hecho eso- yo negué- hazlo, lo merezco- dijo- vamos, insúltame, golpéame, grita, haz lo que quieras._

 _Yo negué con la cabeza y continué llorando, ya sin ninguna posibilidad de poder detenerme._

 _-¿fue solo una vez?- tal vez… si solo había sido un desliz, si había estado tan borracho, si él decía que nunca más volvería a hacerlo, podíamos tratar de solucionarlo. Tal vez yo podía perdonarlo, y nosotros…_

 _El negó y entonces sus ojos se fueron al suelo._

 _-3-dijo aun sin mirarme a los ojos._

 _-¿estuviste tres veces con la misma chica?- otro golpe directo al pecho. El aire casi ni se sentía entrar o salir._

 _-si-respondió. Oh Mierda – pero solo fue eso, sexo. Solo quería follar, nada más._

 _-¿nada más?_

 _-La única chica que amo es a ti._

 _-si amas a alguien, no vas y haces algo como eso- espeté aun sin poder contener el llanto-no puedo creerlo, solo… no puedo- dije- todo este tiempo, tu…- mi voz volvió a quebrarse y yo me cubrí la boca de dolor mientras las lagrimas continuaban cayendo desbordadas por completo- Dios…. ¿aun sigues con ella? ¿Sigues haciéndolo?_

 _-no, no- él negó- eso ya terminó, pero…_

 _-¿quieres seguir con ella? – Emmett no contestó entonces yo supuse lo peor - me ocultaste todo esto, ¿Cómo pudiste…?_

 _Entonces él me miró a los ojos con pena y culpa._

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas aun después de eso?_

 _-por que lo hago- declaró- Te amo, Rose_

 _-si fuiste capaz de hacer algo así es obvio que el amor no te alcanza- le reproché- y pensar que todos estos meses solo pensaba en cuando volverías a casa para que pudiéramos estar juntos, mientras tú solo te lo pasabas en grande con otra tipa por ahí. Y cuando dejaste de de escribir pensé que tal vez podía ser porque estabas ocupado con los exámenes, estresado o nervioso o que algo iba mal con la universidad, pero no porque estabas engañándome._

 _-Rose..._

 _-eres una basura, tienes razón. Lo eres. – Dije sintiendo como un par de lagrimas volvían a caer por mis mejillas- espero que seas feliz ahora que me lo dijiste todo en la cara tal y como querías._

 _-no me refería a eso, nena- dijo- nunca quise lastimarte, solo no pensé…_

 _-si, ¡es obvio que no lo pensaste! -ahora estaba enojada más que dolida- ni siquiera te importó, ni yo ni lo nuestro, solo estabas pensando en follar y ya_

 _-Rose, por favor…_

 _-supongo que al final si conseguiste ser el primero conmigo en todo. incluso en esto.- él me observó sabiendo que no podía decir nada, que yo tenía razón, pero no por eso le dolía menos- mi primer novio, en la cama… y ahora el primero en engañarme._

 _-¡no planee esto!- dijo con enfado- no quería hacerlo, juro que no…_

 _-olvídalo. ¡No quiero saber más! ¡Solo no quiero!- dije volteándome para abrir la puerta de su alcoba- solo… disfruta la fiesta y del resto de tu vida._

 _-ven aquí- el me tomó por el brazo antes de que pudiera salir por completo de su alcoba- no digas eso, por favor. No es como si no…- el vaciló- te amo nena, y tal vez, con el tiempo podamos…_

 _-con el tiempo y una mierda- dije agitando mi brazo para que el me soltara- ya vemos lo que te hizo hacer el tiempo estando lejos de mi... No creo que más tiempo vaya a mejorarlo. Olvídalo Emmett, olvídate de todo y… ¡olvídate de mí!_

 _Y sintiendo como su agarre por fin se soltó de mi brazo, salí corriendo de allí comenzando a llorar de nuevo._

 _Abriéndome paso por la gente en la fiesta, llegue a la puerta y continué corriendo hasta llegar a casa._

 _Se había terminado. Nada más me importaba._

 _Todo había sido en vano. Los meses de espera, la preparación de la fiesta… no habían servido de nada._

 _Él ya no me quería. Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto._

 _._

 _Las semanas que siguieron a eso no fueron mucho mejor._

 _Emmett llamo y me escribió, incluso fue a mi casa dos veces, pero me negué a verlo o responderle mientras estuviera en la ciudad. Tanto que ni siquiera salí de casa a menos que fuera necesario, evitando encontrármelo por ahí y tener que volver a enfrentarme a él de nuevo._

 _Lo odiaba, con toda mi alma, y pensé por un buen tiempo que esa sensación nunca se iba a terminar._

 _Finalmente él dejo de venir y de llamar._

 _Su último mensaje decía:_

" _ **lo siento, de verdad lo siento por todo y por haberte lastimado. Mereces más"- Emmett**_

 _._

 _Por supuesto, después de un tiempo, y para cuando él ya había vuelto a la universidad y yo a las clases, de algún modo, comencé a sentirme un poco mejor._

 _Tal vez solo fuera la rutina o el tener algo más que hacer que solo quedarme en casa encerrada en mi alcoba. El hecho de tener tareas, que ir a clase e incluso hacer deportes…_

 _Pero claro, él seguía estando en mi cabeza, y lo hizo por un buen tiempo._

 _Cuando salía con Jane y algún chico se nos acercaba, yo solo negaba y decía que no estaba interesada._

 _No quería estar con otra persona, no quería que volvieran a engañarme._

 _Por supuesto, Jane me dijo que no tenía por qué volver a ponerme de novia con nadie; que solo podía divertirme, tontear con los chicos… no tenía por qué ser nada serio._

 _Pero yo no estaba segura sobre eso. No era buena flirteando, mucho menos tonteando con los chicos. Pese a haber salido con Emmett por tanto tiempo, aun era tímida e introvertida, por lo que no podía ser la que iba a dar el primer paso._

 _Además no quería tener algo vacio y pasajero, quería algo autentico y real. Que alguien me quisiera como Emmett lo había hecho entonces, no solo acostarme con alguien porque si._

 _No iba a negar que me hubiera gustado tener sexo entonces, pero tampoco quería solo eso._

 _Dios… por un tiempo incluso todo el asunto me pareció repulsivo, tan carente de amor, de… todo eso que yo quería, tanto que ni siquiera me toque por varios meses._

 _Mi único consuelo entonces fue centrarme en mis estudios._

 _Eso y solo varios meses después, él tener a Royce King, del equipo de Lacroce, centrando toda su atención solo en mi._

.

Para cuando llegue a casa después del trabajo, Edward aun no estaba en casa.

Había regresado justo de su viaje para ir al trabajo el lunes por la mañana, por lo que ni siquiera nos habíamos visto desde que él había partido a Nevada.

¿Tendría algo que decirme? ¿Habria reflexionado sobre algo con su familia tal vez? ¿Aun querría que arregláramos las cosas entre nosotros con la terapia?

Yéndome directo a la ducha, intenté despejarme la cabeza mientras cantaba las canciones que había dejado encendidas en mi Ipad.

Para cuando salí del baño y aun con la bata puesta, fui por algo de helado y luego me arrojé a la cama con Mac, con mi cabeza en demasiadas partes.

La primera vez que había salido con Emmett, como había terminado, como Royce me había convencido de intentarlo de nuevo, incluso cuando fuera solo por un año. Y como después de él solo había habido un par más de chicos que lo habían intentado antes de que conociera a Edward. Y cuando creía que había encontrado al indicado; el tipo con el que iba a casarme y en mi mente, formar una familia, ese primer chico que me había hecho latir el corazón de alegría, emoción y deseo, había reaparecido en mi vida, ahora hecho un hombre.

Vaya desastre.

Y claro, actualmente los dos hombres con los que estaba, aparentemente no podían conformarse con una sola chica.

De Emmett aun no sabía que pensar. Tal vez siempre había sido así, no debería haberme sorprendido como lo hice al ver ese mensaje en su teléfono, pero interiormente dolió.

Con Edward, por otra parte, sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Nunca se había mostrado como un mujeriego, y ciertamente nunca me había dicho que hubiera sido del tipo de chicos que le gustaran las relaciones casuales o de una noche antes de que empezáramos a salir.

Tal vez ahora que llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos eso había cambiado.

Supongo que de tanto pensar, eventualmente termine durmiéndome.

Y para cuando desperté, Edward estaba durmiendo a mi lado, y Mac estaba en su cama, junto a la mía.

El pote de helado, mágicamente había desaparecido, tal vez porque Edward se lo había llevado de allí de regreso a la nevera.

Levantándome suavemente de la cama, fui al baño a quitarme la bata, ponerme un pijama limpio y acomodar mi cabello aun mojado.

Dios, que desastre.

Encendiendo la secadora de pelo, intenté arreglar un poco en asunto y me hice una coleta alta antes de volver a la habitación donde Edward seguía durmiendo.

Como un tronco, me dije.

Yendo a la sala, volví a la nevera donde estaba el helado desaparecido y le di tres o cuatro cucharadas más, quitándome las ganas antes de regresar a la cama sintiéndome aun apenada.

Tal vez sola estaría mejor, pensé.

Sin hombres a mí alrededor mintiendo y fingiendo que nada pasaba. Haciéndome feliz y luego miserable.

Y claro, yo también tenía que dejar de mentir en algún momento.

Tal vez no tanto a Emmett, sino más a Edward. A quien tenía que ver a la cara todos los días fingiendo que solo estaba enojada con él por lo del bebé, mientras sabía que él se estaba acostando con otra y también yo estaba con alguien más.

Cuando volví a despertar, él ya estaba yéndose al trabajo.

Me dio un beso y me deseó suerte en el trabajo, dejándome café hecho en la máquina de expresos y prometiendo que hablaríamos de todo su fin de semana por la tarde, cuando regresara del trabajo.

Bien, pensé, porque yo no podría hacer lo mismo.

Yendo hacia el trabajo apenas con un café en el estomagó, llegué con humor que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

Y claro, allí estaba esperándome, en el bendito cajón, los resultados del análisis de sangre.

Ya pasados por demás los días de mi periodo, me dije que no tenia caso seguir esperando lo inevitable.

Tarde o temprano iba a saber el resultado, lo leyera o no en el papel.

Así que abriendo el sobre, y armándome de valor, leí la carta que había en su interior.

Palabras, palabras, mi nombre, más palabras, sangre, palabras…

Y allí al final de todo decía.

POSITIVO.

Suspirando con fuerza, me recosté sobre el respaldo de mi silla, viendo fijamente el papel entre mis manos sin podes evitar luego posar mi ojos sobre mi estomago.

Bien.

Al menos ahora lo sabía.

Sintiendo como tocaban mi puerta, volví a incorporarme y deje el papel sobre mi escritorio antes de decirle a quien fuera que estuviera tocando, que pasara.

Dos segundos después la cabeza de Alice se asomo por la puerta, entrando finalmente a mi oficina.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Yo negué con la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima cayó de mis ojos.

Y claro, con ella, se desató un llanto que no me dejó ni siquiera hablar.

-oh, Rose…- dijo mi amiga corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que es lo que va mal?

\- yo… estoy… el análisis…- dije entre lagrimas mientras Alice me observaba con atención- dio… positivo.

-oh, cariño…- dijo y dándome un abrazo aun más fuerte. Es una gran noticia, no deberías llorar por eso.

¿Lo era? Claro que tener un bebé lo era, pero no en estas circunstancias

-es que todo es un desastre- llorisqueé recargando mi cabeza contra su hombro.

-¿qué es un desastre?

-todo… mi vida, esto…- yo señale la hoja con los resultados- Edward y Emmett…

-no digas eso- dijo ella- no es nada que no pueda arreglarse.

Yo no estaba tan segura de eso.

-solo tienes que hablar con ellos y….- por un segundo hizo silencio y no dijo nada- se que no será fácil, pero tienes que hacerlo, no puedes ocultar esto por mucho tiempo.

Yo baje mis ojos al suelo.

-ya tienes como un mes y medio- dijo mi amiga-¿Por cuánto más podrás hacer esto? ¿Un mes o dos? Para los cuatro meses, estarás como yo ahora y ya todos comenzarán a notarlo.

Si, lo sabía.

Negando con la cabeza, limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y entonces la miré a los ojos.

Alice se veía feliz por mí, aunque también un poquito preocupada.

-¿entonces es de Emmett?- preguntó finalmente

-si- dije- Edward y yo no… hemos hecho nada en los últimos meses y él es con el único que he estado

-¿vas a decírselo? - preguntó- a Emmett me refiero…

-no puedo decírselo- dije- no puedo

-¿Por qué no?

-¿que tal si reacciona como Edward o incluso aun peor?

-no creo que pueda reaccionar peor que Edward-dijo mi amiga

-aun puede irse de la ciudad y no volver nunca más

-no parece ser del tipo que salen corriendo

Yo no contesté.

-¿sabes si quiere tener hijos?

Bueno, él me había dicho jugando una vez que podríamos hacer bebes, pero entonces yo había evitado el tema haciéndome la desentendida. ¿Lo habría dicho en serio?

No, dijo mi inocente

Solo esta follando contigo, divirtiéndose. No es algo serio. Él nunca dijo que quería algo serio conmigo. Y un bebé haría las cosas mucho más que serias.

-¿Rose?- Alice llamo mi atención al ver que no decía nada

-supongo

-bien, entonces no debería ser tan terrible- apuntó- además… no es como si tu y el solo hubieran estado juntos una vez y ni siquera se conocieran. Tienen un pasado juntos y ahora bien…. También han pasado un par de meses juntos. Eso cambia las cosas.

Ella tenía razón.

Pero aun así yo me negaba a decirle algo. Menos ahora que nos habíamos peleado.

Él podía decir que estaba solo conmigo, pero ¿que tal si no era esa la verdad? O si en un par de meses y cuando me viera increíblemente gorda y embarazada otras lo tentaran ¿seria fácil para él decir que no?

Bien, no es como si Edward en casa estuviera siendo mucho mejor. Y yo ni siquiera estaba gorda ni embarazada y aun así ahí estaba él, poniéndome los cuernos sin importarle nada más.

-le dije a Emmett que quería un tiempo

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?

-vi un mensaje de otra chica en su teléfono.

-oh, Rose. No deberías revisar….

-no lo hice. Juro que fue un accidente- me justifiqué- tenemos el mismo tipo de teléfono y estábamos en la cama, uno de ellos sonó y cuando yo fui a agarrarlo, tome el suyo por accidente. Entonces lo vi

-¿y qué fue lo que él dijo?

-que eso había terminado, que ella está en Nueva York y que lleva como 5 meses sin verla. Que no significa nada

-pero tú no le creíste- no era una pregunta, ella sabía que no lo había hecho.

-¿piensas que tenía que hacerlo?

-se que él ya engaño antes, pero ¿piensas que es tan estúpido como para hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Qué caso tendría?

-no lo sé

-¿se veía arrepentido al menos?- preguntó

-estaba en pánico- le dije- no sabía qué hacer para que no me fuera de allí corriendo. Se disculpo conmigo por lo de entonces. Por no haber hablado nunca desde que volvimos a vernos sobre cómo había terminado todo entre nosotros antes. Dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, que soy la única chica que quiere en su vida…

Yo suspiré

-¿que tal si esta vez él está diciendo la verdad?

-¿y cómo sé que no está mintiéndome de nuevo?

-no puedes. Solo debes confiar en él.

Yo bufé. Eso era injusto.

No podía simplemente confiar en él y ya.

Él podía volver a romper mi corazón y yo lo sabía.

Al empezar eso me había convencido a mi misma que solo seria sexo, pero después de tantos meses había acabado involucrándome emocionalmente con él.

Y ahora, con un bebé, era mucho más que solo eso.

Mierda.

-bien, tal vez un tiempo te ayude a terminar con lo de Edward. Ya sabes, preparar el terreno antes de…

-si, sé que no puedo seguir con él si voy a tener un bebé con otro tipo- le dije- pero no tengo idea de cómo voy a decírselo.

-bueno, si crees que será demasiado doloroso, entonces puedes solo… no decírselo. No tiene que saber que estas alejándote de él porque hay otro tipo y un bebé en camino. Si le dices todo eso, es probable que sea mucho, incluso para él.

Yo suspiré.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarme esa situación. Yo diciéndole a Edward que lo había engañado con su jefe y que encima estaba embarazada de él. No. Eso sería demasiado.

-ustedes han tenido problemas…

-si, tantos que él quiere intentar con terapia- le dije

-¿de verdad?- Alice no parecía poder creerlo.

-si, eso fue lo que me dijo antes de irse a Nevada, pero no sé qué caso tiene que lo hagamos.

Mi amiga me dio un fuerte abrazo y luego me miró a los ojos.

-intentarlo al menos le dirá a él que aun te importa, incluso cuando ya no quieras seguir más con él. No lo sé Rose. Es decir, aun puedes terminar con Edward antes de hacer terapia y ver qué sucede con Emmett.

-no quiero ver a Emmett, no por un tiempo al menos

-está bien

Yo suspiré y luego me llevé las manos a mi estomago. Bien, así que aquí estábamos.

-te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites- me dijo Alice- ir al doctor, las pastillas, estudios y todo eso… no tendrás nada por qué preocuparte sobre el bebé.

-gracias

-solo piensa las cosas y trata de solucionarlo. No deberías estar con nadie que no te haga feliz.

-lo sé.

.

Pero el problema era que en este momento ninguno de ellos me estaba haciendo feliz. No sabía si Emmett había estado con otra chica o no, pero tener esa duda me estaba matando. Pero ¿Qué derecho tenía yo de pedirle que solo estuviera conmigo si yo estaba con Edward?

Él me había dicho que no había nadie más y yo le había creído. Había querido creerle que no había nadie más que él y yo. Tal vez esta vez fuera cierta.

Aun así, no tenía ganas de volver a casa esa tarde. Así que en su lugar fui al parque con Mac, buscando ganar algo de tiempo.

Paseamos un rato y jugué con él a lanzarle la pelota y que fuera a buscarla.

Mierda.

Y por supuesto ver al pequeño solo me hacía pensar en Emmett, en quien había llevado a mi vida al enano, haciendo que me dieran ganas de llorar.

Oh, el es tan listo y hermoso, tan lleno de alegría y amor para dar siempre. ¿Es que sería el único hombre en mi vida que no iba a lastimarme?

Pese s sentirme un completo desastre, regresé a casa y entonces me encontré con Edward cocinando, aparentemente con un gran animo.

Raro. Fue mi primer pensamiento al verlo.

-buenas tardes- dice al verme entrar

-hola- consté quitándole a Mac su correa y viendo como éste salía corriendo hacia el sofá de la sala

-¿fueron a dar un paseo?

-si, solo por un rato

-está bien-él me sonrió- estoy haciendo algo de pollo al horno con papas y una ensalada ¿que te parece?

-suena bien- contesté, intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez que lo había visto cocinar.

Un par de semanas, seguramente.

-¿estás bien?- yo asentí- te ves algo… - él pareció pensar que palabra sonaría apropiada para describirme. ¿Triste? ¿Hecha un desastre? Si, esa sonaba mejor- cansada

-mucho trabajo- mentí- tendremos una boda en dos semanas y aun queda mucho por hacer.

Edward me miro por unos segundos, casi como si estuviera pensando en si creerme o no, pero finalmente lo dejo pasar.

-la comida estará lista en un rato- él termino de meter los platos en el fregadero- ¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos un poco hasta que la cena este lista?

-está bien

Yendo hacia el comedor, se senté en mi sitio de siempre y Edward hizo lo mismo, ocupando la silla justo frente a la mía.

Sin saber que decir, espere que él fuera quien iniciara la conversación.

-me lo pasé muy bien en casa de mis padres- dijo

-me alegro- dije sin demasiada emoción en la voz

-el cumpleaños de mi abuela estuvo muy bien, ya sabes, fue como una gran celebración, con toda la familia. Muchos de mis primos y sus familias…- Edward hizo una pausa- muchos se han casado y ya tienen hijos, algo que no me esperaba.

Yo asentí con la cabeza

-todos preguntaron por ti

-¿de verdad?

-si, creyeron que iríamos juntos, pero comprendieron que tu trabajo a veces no te permitía viajar sin planearlo antes- dijo con la voz seria- aun así yo te extrañe

Por supuesto que sí, pensé.

-y claro, mi madre no perdió su oportunidad para presionarme con lo de tener nietos.

-supongo que es algo que todas las madres hacen- le dije- solo quieren tener a alguien pequeño cerca de nuevo, sin pensar demasiado en si sus hijos quieren ser padres aun o no.

Y Edward, como era de esperarse volvió a ponerse algo tenso con el tema.

-supongo que no es una idea tan mala- dijo- no digo que lo hagamos ahora, pero tal vez en un tiempo, uno o dos años después de la boda podríamos intentarlo si es lo que tú quieres.

Yo no contesté, porque él, algo nervioso continuó hablando

-he visto a los hijos de mis primos. Los bebes eran lindos, aunque no cuando gritaban y lloraban. Lo mismo con los niños pequeños de edad preescolar. Parecían cohetes corriendo de un sitio a otro a todo dar durante dos horas antes de encapricharse por la comida y desmayarse sobre el sofá después de comer algo.

-Edward…

-no quiero prometerte nada- dijo- solo, que sepas que lo he reconsiderado. No tengo un gran instinto paternal creo yo, pero… no lo sé. Tal vez funcione.

Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras interiormente mi estomago estaba hecho un puñado de nervios.

¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora venía a decirme que tal vez si quería tener un bebé? ¿Después de pasar meses enfadado conmigo sobre el asunto, en pánico por pensar que estaba embarazada?

Y ahora, ahora que estaba esperando un bebé con otro tipo, ¿él decía que quizás podría ser padre algún día conmigo? No. Este era el colmo de los colmos.

Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que decirle la verdad o al menos terminar con él ¿Pero cómo?

-Edward no creo que eso vaya a solucionar nada ahora. Nuestros problemas…

-ya me he encargado de eso- dijo interrumpiéndome casi sonando emocionado por ello- hoy le pedí temprano en teléfono a Embry del terapeuta que te había dicho y nos hice una cita para ambos. Es dentro de tres semanas, el último viernes del mes.

Oh, genial.

Eso era casi un mes. Y yo probablemente estaría más hinchada para entonces.

-entonces, ¿que piensas? Dime. No has hablado mucho desde que llegué

-no sé realmente que decirte.

-¿no quieres arreglar las cosas entre nosotros?

Yo asentí, aunque sabia que estaba mintiéndole en la cara

-bien, entonces podremos hacerlo, poco a poco. Si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte…- él me dedicó una sonrisa alentadora- podremos salir adelante.

-supongo que sí- acordé, aunque yo no quisiera hacerlo.

En ese momento, yo solo estaba en una encrucijada. Y las opciones eran tres:

Seguir con Edward, intentar con la terapia, olvidar su infidelidad, ocultarle la mía y mentirle sobre el bebé y fingir que era suyo.

Terminar con Edward e irme con Emmett a comenzar una nueva vida y una relación con alguien que no sabía si solo se conformaría conmigo o también me seria infiel.

Dejar a Edward por haberme sido infiel y tampoco volver con Emmett pues no sabía si realmente me quería o solo quería tener sexo casual. Así que me quedaría sola y tendría un bebé, como madre soltera.

La cuestión ahora era, cuál de ellas elegiría.

* * *

 **Bien, se que me he tardado como un millón e años en actualizar, pero este capitulo se he hizo largo y complejo. quería poner tantas cosas en el, que fue demasiado, así que termine cortando y editando bastante.**

 **Ahora estoy trabajando en el siguiente. me hubiera gustado ya tenerlos avanzados y así actualizar mas pronto, pero por desgracia, algunas situaciones familiares me tuvieron preocupada y ocuparon mucho de mi tiempo.**

 **Pero bien, ya he regresado y les digo para que no se preocupen, que no voy a abandonar esta historia. así que tranquilas. ajajja**

 **En fin, espero les guste este capitulo, y para aquellas que les gusta leer desde el punto de vista de Emmett, dentro de dos capítulos, es decir en el 22, podrán hacerlo.**

 **Digame en sus reviews que les ha parecido¡**

 **Saludos a todas, y buen fin de semana**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	21. Intentándolo

**Sentimiento positivo**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

 _ **El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21:** **Intentándolo**

Estaba saliendo de nuestra alcoba luego de haberme dado una ducha y meterme en una tanda impía de ropa cuando tocaron a nuestra puerta.

Automáticamente, Mac salió disparado a ella, ladrando y moviendo su cola, claramente emocionado por ver de quien se trataba.

-yo abriré- le dije a Edward, quien estaba sentado en el sofá, nuevamente centrado en su teléfono, seguramente con algo de su trabajo o de su aventura.

Apresurándome para ver quién era, al ver por la mirilla, casi me quedé sin palabras.

Abriendo rápidamente la puerta, recibí entonces a mi madre, quien del otro lado de la puerta, y metida en un vestido sencillo con una chaqueta de color azul y negro, me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Oh, Rosie- dijo al verme y abrazándome de inmediato.

-mamá…- dije- pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-oh, hija- dijo- solo tenía muchas ganas de verte. Y pensé ¿por qué no? Así que me tome un avión y aquí estoy.

-¿todo está bien?

-¿Por qué no habria de estarlo?

-bueno, siempre llamas y… no me avisaste que vendrías a verme. Podría haber ido por ti a la estación

Mi madre sonrió.

-te deje un mensaje en el contestador

-¿de mi celular?

-no, del teléfono de casa. El de tu departamento.

Mierda.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó ella

-lleva descompuesto como seis meses- expliqué- y como nunca nadie llama a ese número, solo lo hemos dejado así.

-oh, ya veo- contestó mi madre- bien, si he venido en un mal momento, solo puedo regresar a mi hotel y nos vemos mañana, no quiero incomodar…

-oh, por supuesto que no- dije sonriéndole- solo ha sido una agradable sorpresa.

Aunque no para Edward ahora que iba a verla.

-pasa, mamá, estaba justo por ponerme a preparar algo de cenar.

Entrando a nuestro departamento, Mac se paró frente a ella observándola dudoso.

-Sra. Hale- dijo Edward al verla y entonces levantando su trasero del sofá y soltando su teléfono de una bendita vez- que gusto volver a verla.

-oh, Edward, ya te he dicho mil veces que puedes decirme Jill- constó ella- ya somos casi como familia después de todo.

Sí, pero no por mucho, pensé yo con ironía.

Dándole un abrazo a mi madre, Edward le sonrió y le señalo lo bien que se veía.

Mi madre, sin embargo, no pudo evitar centrar sus ojos en el otro hombre presente en la habitación, el pequeño y que estaba ladrándole mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

-oh. ¿Pero quién es este?

-Mac- dije yo

-oh, Mac, precioso, eres adorable.- dijo ella y al escucharla, él solo puso su carita de niño bueno y dejo de ladrarle- no me dijiste que habían decidido adoptar un perro, Rose- dijo mi madre casi en tono de reproche

-bueno, no decidimos nada la verdad- dije yo- fue regalo de una fundación que rescata animales de las calles, y les consigue nuevos hogares. Hicimos un evento con ellos, y decidieron darme a Mac como agradecimiento- expliqué, ateniéndome a la misma historia que le había dicho a Edward, y bien, a todo el mundo.

Salvo Emmett, Alice y yo, nadie más sabía cómo Mac había llegado a mi vida.

-que increíble regalo- apuntó mi madre agachándose para acariciar a Mac, que como todo un rompecorazones que era, se dejo acariciar y besar tanto como ella quiso.

Edward, por su parte, solo observó la escena sin decir nada.

-¿y que estaban haciendo ustedes dos? Espero no haber interrumpido nada- comentó mi madre

-oh, no- dije yo- estaba por preparar algo para cenar. Así que puedes quedarte y comer con nosotros.

-desde luego- agregó Edward

Mi mamá sonrió.

Acomodándose en la sala, ella se quedo charlando con Edward por un buen rato mientras yo en la cocina improvisaba una cena de último minuto.

No es que no fuera una gran cocinera o no disfrutara preparando mi propia comida, pero la verdad es que últimamente con Edward no me inspiraba demasiado para hacer platos nuevos o inventar cosas. Era comer lo mismo de siempre u ordenar algo para comer en casa.

Mi madre, claro, no sabía nada de eso, así como tampoco sabía que él me estaba poniendo los cuernos o como yo se los estaba poniendo a él también.

Así que valiéndome de un poco de salsa de tomate, carne congelada y algunas verduras salteadas masa de pasta que había en la nevera, nos prepare a los tres una lasaña que tenía pinta de estar bastante buena.

Acompañando entonces a mi prometido y a mi madre en la sala, me uní a su conversación sobre películas y series de televisión, a las cuales aparentemente mi madre se había vuelto fanática.

Bien, eso era algo nuevo que no sabía de ella.

Tal vez solo se sentía sola o aburrida y había encontrado en eso algo que llenara un poco ese vacío. Así como yo había encontrado a Emmett para llenar el mío.

Para cuando la comida estuvo lista, yo serví algo de comer a Mac en su plato y nos serví a nosotros un poco de lasaña ya en la mesa del comedor.

Probándola antes que nadie, mi madre me felicito y halago por mi comida, haciéndome sentir bastante bien conmigo misma.

-Y bien, ahora díganme ¿Cómo están ustedes dos, tortolitos?

Edward trago con dificultad y abrió sus ojos viéndome casi de inmediato a mí.

-todo va bien- dije yo, mintiendo tan convincentemente como pude.

-¿de verdad? Los veo un poco cansado a ambos

-es el trabajo- dijo Edward- esta época del año suele ser bastante cargada, para ambos.

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza y comió otro poco de lasaña.

Por supuesto, yo sabía que este momento iba a llegar. El momento en que ella iba a preguntarnos sobre nosotros, la boda y muy posiblemente sobre tener hijos, y aquí había llegado.

-bueno, pero eso no debería impedirles pasar tiempo juntos. Claro. ¿Aun lo hacen, no es así? Salir juntos, ir al cine, esas cosas…

-claro- dijo Edward con lo que se gano una fría mirada de mi parte- no tanto como me gustaría, pero lo hacemos.

-¿y cómo van con la boda? Aun no he recibido la invitación. Pensé que para esta altura ya habrían enviado las tarjetas.

De pronto, en la mesa solo hubo silencio.

-mamá…- yo dije a la par que negaba con la cabeza- aun no le hemos puesto fecha.

-¿y por qué no? Yo pensé… - ella me observó confundida y luego miro a Edward, quien solo continuo comiendo mientras se hacia el desentendido.- ya llevan más de un año comprometidos, pensé que ya a esta altura… ¿sucedió algo?

Yo solo mire a Edward, esperando que él fuera quien respondiera esta vez.

-hemos tenido algunos contratiempos. Mi trabajo… La compañía por poco cierra y luego estaba esperando un ascenso. Pensé que si todo salía bien podríamos planear algo para principios del año siguiente.

Mi madre lo observó seria y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-lo lamento Jill, Rose ha sido muy comprensiva conmigo, la verdad es que hemos retrasado todo por mi causa. Quería que todo saliera bien y… preferimos esperar para ello.

-entiendo- dijo ella, pero no sonaba como que lo hiciera para nada.

Mi madre entonces se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal, y si bien no parecía estar yendo directo al grano, sabía que en otro momento iba a preguntármelo, probablemente cuando estuviéramos a solas.

-¿Qué tal la nueva casa?- yo opté por cambiar de tema

-oh, muy linda la verdad. Aunque es algo grande para mi sola ya sabes

-bueno tal vez podría considerar el ver a alguien- apuntó Edward, llevándose una mirada seria de mi madre, quien obviamente no tenía en mente comenzar a tener citas aun - o no…- él se encogió de hombros.- quizás un cachorro como este le pueda hacer una gran compañía.

-oh, claro que consideraré adoptar un perro- dijo- pero más bien pensaba en tener nietos, ya sabes, para tenerlos corriendo por la casa y jugando

De nuevo, Edward permaneció en silencio.

Yo sonreí de tan solo imaginármela escena. Eso me haría realmente feliz a mí también, incluso cuando Edward no pensara de la misma manera.

Y claro, con mi situación actual, sola en algunos meses mi madre tendría un nieto o nieta, aunque no del padre que ella esperaba.

Tal vez sería lo mejor, me dije en ese momento. Que al menos si iba a tener un bebé no sería con alguien que no quería hijos ahora y si su padre tampoco quería formar parte de la fotografía podría hacerlo por mi cuenta, incluso estaba bastante segura que mi madre se ofrecería a ayudarme si lo necesitara.

-claro que no los estoy apresurando con los hijos, ya que se que ambos quieren hacer la boda primero, pero no deberían esperar mucho más. Ya llevan casi 4 años juntos y es bastante tiempo- apuntó mi madre- además ni yo, ni tus padres, Edward, estamos haciéndonos más jóvenes.

-lo sabemos, mamá- le dije- tranquila. Prometo que tendrás nietos.

Ella me sonrió de regreso mientras Edward disimuladamente hundía su cabeza en su comida como si no hubiera nada más interesante que eso y evitando a toda costa responder a sus preguntas.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila y casi sin preguntas que nos pusieran incómodos o al menos a Edward. Hablamos de economía, de nuestros respectivos trabajos y de algunas cosas que habíamos visto en las noticias.

Para cuando quisimos acordarnos, ya se había vuelto de noche y mi madre nos dijo que tenía que volver a su hotel, así que luego de despedirse de Edward, yo la acompañé hasta abajo para que se tomara un taxi y nos despedimos, prometiendo que iríamos de compras al día siguiente después de que yo saliera del trabajo.

Y así fue.

Tan pronto como salí de la oficina, me dirigí al centro comercial donde ella estaba esperándome en un Starbucks tomándose un café de lo más relajada.

Bien, eso tenía que salir bien, me dije, estaríamos solas y no tenía que fingir más frente a mi madre o a Edward que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

Luego de tomarnos otro café juntas, comenzamos a caminar por los corredores, viendo vidrieras y sin realmente demasiada idea de que comprar.

No había nada que necesitara realmente, salvo tal vez…. Un vestido para la boda de James y Victoria, donde volvería a ver a Emmett.

Tenía muchos vestidos, podía ponerme cualquiera de los que tenía en mi closet reservado para los eventos, pero por algún motivo quería verme diferente.

Un motivo que tenía un nombre y apellido: Emmett McCartney.

Por mucho que estuviéramos separados o más bien solo dejando de acostarnos juntos, quería verme linda cuando él me viera. Al menos para hacer que se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo, de que yo no era una chica mas con la que podía solo jugar y botar cuando quisiera.

Así que entrando a una tienda donde tenían vestidos para fiestas, mi madre y yo estuvimos un rato mirando los aparadores, buscando algunas cosas para que yo pudiera probarme.

Finalmente me metí en el probador con cuatro o cinco vestido y salí para mostrarle el primero que había elegido.

-cariño, no quiero sonar entrometida, pero ¿todo está bien entre tú y Edward?- dijo de pronto mi madre. Yo la observé sin contestar- anoche en la cena lo noté algo incomodo ¿o es solo porque yo vine sin que lo supiera?

-no… él y yo hemos estado teniendo algunos problemas

-¿de verdad?- mi madre parecía sorprendida-¿es por la boda o…?

-no, la boda ni siquiera tiene fecha, mamá- le dije- son…ah… son demasiadas cosas

Yo le puse mis ojos en blanco

-¿por qué no me llamaste para decírmelo?

-no quería molestarte- dije viéndome al espejo.

-sabes que no me molesta que me llames, cariño-ella me sonrió en un intento de subirme el ánimo- ¿qué pasó?

-el trabajo, la rutina…- yo me detuve por un segundo dudando si decirle sobre Edward y Jessica y entonces descarté esa idea. Si ella lo sabía, me diría que lo dejara inmediatamente. En su lugar, preferí decirle de lo mío con Emmett. Quería ver entonces si ella me diría lo mismo.- y yo estoy viendo a alguien más.

Mi madre se quedo boquiabierta por unos segundos hasta que finalmente pareció volver en sí.

-¿a alguien más?- repitió. Yo asentí-¿desde cuándo?

-poco más de dos meses- admití en voz baja. Ella estaba juzgándome, lo sabía, incluso cuando eventualmente fuera a enterarse, ahora mismo no se veía nada feliz con la noticia.

-¿las cosas entre tú y Edward estaban tan mal?

Yo no respondí y en su lugar solo volví a meterme al vestidor para quitarme el vestido que me había probado. No me quedaba bien y tampoco me gustaba tanto el color.

Eso y no quería responderle a mi madre.

-lo siento, cariño, no quise…- mi madre dijo desde el otro lado de la cortina- solo me preocupo por ti

\- lo sé- contesté descolgando el vestido de color azul de tirantes para probármelo.

-¿quieres contarme más? ¿Dónde lo conociste…? O algo

Yo suspiré y tras darme una mirada en el espejo aun en ropa interior, se lo dije.

-es Emmett, es a él a quien estoy viendo.

-¿Emmett?- la voz de mi madre sonó confundida- ¿McCartney? ¿El chico con el que saliste en la secundaria?

-el mismo

Metiendo mis piernas en la falda, noté entonces el tajo en la derecha. Bien, eso era lindo.

Claro que al ponerme la parte de arriba caí en la cuenta de que debería usar eso sin sostén. Bien.

Quitándomelo y volviendo a pasar mis brazos por los tirantes que terminaban amarándose en la espalda, volví a mirarme al espejo.

Sí, eso es lo que estaba buscando.

Saliendo una vez del vestidor, miré a mi madre, notando la sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿y bien, que te parece?- pregunté dándome una vuelta lenta frente a ella.

-eso se te ve muy bien- dijo- es largo, me gusta.

Yo asentí y me volví para verme en la pared con espejo que estaba en el corredor.

-¿y cómo es que tu y él….?

\- Nos encontramos en la boda de Alice- explique- resulto que él es el primo de Jasper, así que desde entonces… comenzamos a tener algo.

-no creí que alguna vez fueras a hablarme de nuevo sobre él después de lo que pasó entre ustedes.

-sí, bueno tampoco yo me lo creía- admití

Y esa era la verdad.

Pero claro, sus encantos y el buen sexo podían hacer que yo me olvidara de todo, aparentemente.

-debe verse realmente diferente ahora- dijo ella-ha pasado tanto tiempo….- su voz sonó nostálgica- eras una niña, Dios…- ella sonrió- aun recuerdo cuando venia después de la escuela a verte o cenaba en casa con nosotros. Se veían tan felices juntos entonces.

-mamá…- yo negué evitando pensar en esas cosas.

-lo siento- ella me sonrió- fue tu primer novio, no puedes negar que haya sido algo importante.

-no dije que no lo fuera- acordé- es solo que las cosas son diferentes ahora entre nosotros. No hay exactamente tanto romance como entonces precisamente.

Por no decir que solo teníamos sexo caliente la mayoría del tiempo que estábamos juntos.

-ya veo- dijo ella sin preguntar o comentar mas nada al respecto, obviamente comprendiendo a que me refería-y Edward no lo sabe- no era una pregunta

-no-contesté -pero no sé qué hacer con ambos. Edward y yo, no creo que lleguemos al altar por como estamos ahora y Emmett…

-¿te tiene atrapada de nuevo?

Mordiendo mis labios, asentí con la cabeza.

-oh, hija- dijo ella acercándose para darme un abrazo- estas bien que te sientas confundida. Y no te juzgo, ¿está bien?

¿De verdad no lo hacía? Porque cinco minutos atrás me había parecido exactamente eso.

-se que debes pensar que no lo apruebo en absoluto después de lo que pasó entre tu padre y yo, pero no es así- me dijo- es que lo más probable es que no pueda ponerme en tu lugar, yo nunca… hice algo como eso- dijo ella suspirando y tratando de mirarme de un modo comprensivo- pero sé lo que se siente estar con alguien que sientes que ya no te quiere- dijo haciendo una pausa. – y si eso te hizo que terminaras con otra persona que si te hace sentir de ese modo no es algo malo.

Si tan solo Emmett hubiera dicho que me quería.

Solo había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí. Y eso no era lo mismo.

El enamoramiento era algo pasajero; algo que tras un par de meses se desvanecía y entonces comenzabas a ver todo de esa otra persona, lo bueno y lo malo, dándote cuenta de que si lo amabas, seguirías con esa persona tanto por las cosas buenas como por las malas.

Yo había querido creer que amaba a Edward. Tal vez una parte de mi aun lo hacía y por eso es que aun seguía con él, pero no tenía idea de si él sentía lo mismo.

-¿él es bueno contigo?- preguntó mi madre refiriéndose a Emmett.

Yo asentí, girándome para ver de costado el vestido reflejado en el espejo.

-¿y el vestido es para una boda o para verlo a él?

-él estará en la boda-le dije- es de un amigo suyo, pero soy yo quien la organiza.

-oh, otra coincidencia- dijo mi madre.

Si, ya a esta altura parecían como demasiadas, pero esa era la verdad.

-¿y crees que solo es algo pasajero o piensas que es algo más que eso?

Pienso que estoy embarazada de él, dijo mi voz interior, pero sin admitirlo en voz alta. Si él no quiere algo más que sexo, entonces tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Y la sola idea de pensarlo me ponía muy triste.

Por supuesto, no le dije nada de eso a mi madre. Ya el romance era demasiado para ella, no íbamos a agregar un bebé a esa ecuación.

Se lo diría luego de que terminara las cosas con Edward, lo cual a esta altura sería muy pronto.

Entonces ella haría una celebración y todo, pero yo ahora mismo no tenia ánimos de nada de eso.

Sabía que se suponía que debía de estar plena y feliz por estar esperando un bebé, pero la verdad es que estaba más preocupada que otra cosa.

Preocupada por mi situación amorosa actual y por el futuro de ese bebé, no sabiendo si tendría o no un padre.

-creo que Edward y yo vamos a terminar- le dije- él esta acostándose con alguien de su trabajo y yo… con Emmett así que no creo que seguir juntos después de esto vaya a servir para algo.

-¿Edward…?- mi madre cubrió su boca sorprendida. Si, el niño perfecto que ella pensaba que él era acababa de caerse del pedestal.

-y si quieres saber cómo me enteré, fue del mismo modo que tu lo hiciste con papá- le dije- espiándolo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y me observó apenada.

-no puedo creer todo lo que me acabas de decir- admitió- la última vez que nos vimos fue hace seis meses y entonces estabas tan feliz y bien, y ahora…. Todo esto…

-lo sé, es una mierda- dije- pero no te preocupes por eso mamá. Ya lo solucionaré.

-no puedes esperar que no me preocupe por ti después de todo lo que acabas de decirme

Yo negué con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no.

-lo sé, pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Esto es algo que solo yo puedo arreglar.-expliqué- y voy a hacerlo, solo que necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo que yo solo necesitaba un poco de espacio y tiempo para solucionar todo, así que no dijo más nada al respecto.

-deberías llevar ese vestido- me dijo cambiando de tema apropósito.

-lo haré- yo le sonreí, agradecida que lo hiciera.

.

Esa noche, mi madre no se quedó a cenar con nosotros. No sabía si era porque estaba cansada después de ir de compras conmigo y que comiéramos algo en el centro, o simplemente no soportaba la idea de comer con Edward después de enterarse que ambos nos estábamos poniendo los cuernos y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a decírselo al otro.

Tal vez para ella solo fuéramos un par de hipócritas; tal vez estaba decepcionada, o tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que yo le había dicho.

Y eso que aun no sabía lo del embarazo. Dios… cuando lo supiera iba a ponerse como loca. Aunque esperaba que fuera de alegría, y que para entonces yo ya estuviera con su padre al menos.

Edward de algún modo pareció aliviado por ello. No es que no soportara a mi madre, y en su lugar ella siempre lo había apreciado mucho, pero por cómo estaban las cosas últimamente entre nosotros, él se había tenido que esforzar para que todo pareciera normal incluso cuando no lo estaba.

Y yo después de esa tarde de compras y confesiones, sinceramente ya no sabía cómo comportarme o que decirle a Edward.

Tenía a mi prometido junto a mí, durmiendo en la misma cama, pero sentía que casi no lo conocía. Que nos habíamos convertido en personas diferentes.

Que solo compartíamos la cama para dormir por las noches.

Tal vez solomos habíamos acostumbrado a la rutina y a tener al otro siempre en casa, como compañía.

Ya iban más de dos meses que no teníamos sexo. Eso nunca había pasado antes. No, Edward no había permitido que eso sucediera. Pero ahora parecía lo más indiferente a eso, como podía estarlo. No es como si yo quisiera eso de nuevo tampoco. Creo que ante cualquier avance de él, lo más probable es que yo me excusara y saliera corriendo de allí. Lo último que quería es que él me tocara después de haber estado con otra por tanto tiempo, y si él supiera lo que había estado haciendo yo, probablemente pensara lo mismo.

¿Entonces por qué era tan difícil solo decirle – ya no quiero más esto, quiero que terminemos-?

Al parecer una parte aun en mi interior no quería terminar con él.

Esa pequeña parte que aun lo quería y que se negaba a perder las esperanzas; mientras que la otra parte, aun más grande, solo quería darle mi corazón a otro hombre y lanzarse a la aventura de una nueva relación

¿Estaría listo Emmett para eso? ¿Para estar conmigo como su novia, como la única chica en su vida? ¿Para tener un bebé conmigo? ¿Para ser padre?

La sola idea de que él se aterrara ante cualquiera de esas opciones hacia que mi estomago se comprimiera. Que él no me quisiera y desde luego no quisiera tener hijos.

Pero no podían ser todos los hombres igual ¿o sí?

.

Al día siguiente mi madre fue a buscarme al trabajo para que almorzáramos antes de que regresara a casa.

La vi entonces un poco más animada y no tan preocupada como la había dejado la tarde anterior.

Al menos eso era algo.

Y claro, ella no dijo nada sino hasta que ambas tuvimos nuestros platos con comida frente a nosotras, habiendo dejado la charla real solo para entonces.

-¿y como estas hoy?- preguntó con sinceridad

-me siento bien- dije agradeciendo internamente que las nauseas habían parado al continuar con mi desayuno de jugos frutales.

Edward no dijo nada al respecto. O bien no le importaba que hubiera dejado de tomar café con tostadas por el jugo de frutas o ni siquiera lo había notado.

Pero eso realmente había hecho un cambio. No tenia nauseas por la mañana y solo había vomitado dos o tres veces más por la tarde o después de almorzar en el trabajo. Nada de otro mundo considerando mi situación actual. Pero al menos eso no lo haría sospechar.

-me gusta como estas vestida hoy- dijo refiriéndose a mi vestido y la chaqueta que había elegido esa mañana para ir al trabajo.

-gracias, tu también te ves bien mamá- contesté

Dándole un bocado a su bistec, ella lo mastico y luego me miró como si estuviera pensando cómo abordar el tema mientras yo la observaba en silencio.

-he pensado las cosas que me dijiste ayer y…- ella suspiró- quiero que seas feliz, Rose. De verdad que sí. Lamento que las cosas hayan ido mal con Edward, nunca pensé que él fuera a hacerte algo así- ella sonaba mas dolida de lo que yo estaba a esta altura.

-tampoco yo- admití- pero ¿que mas puedo hacer? Si él ya no me quiere o simplemente es más feliz acostándose con otra, no quiero estar más con él. No voy a rogarle que la deje o que se olvide de ella y recomponga las cosas conmigo. Ya no quiero eso.

-lo sé, y por supuesto que lo entiendo- dijo- después de lo que yo pase con tu padre, nunca te diría que sigas con alguien que esta engañándote, claro que si tu quisieras hacerlo o al menos intentar las cosas con él, sería tu propia decisión y yo te apoyaría de todos modos.

Yo le sonreí.

Bien, al menos tenía a alguien más de mi lado.

-gracias- le dije apretando su mano sobre la mesa antes de darle un sorbo a mi vaso de limonada.

Si, basta de vino para mí o cualquier otra cosa con alcohol de ahora en adelante.

-¿así que…?- yo alcé una ceja interrogante- ¿Vas a confrontarlo o… solo vas a irte?

-aun no lo sé- contesté. Y era la verdad.

Aun no había pensando en que iba a hacer, sobre todo ahora que las cosas con Emmett no estaban tan bien. No es como si terminara una relación y pudiera saltar de inmediato a la siguiente.

Aun tenía que hablar con Emmett, y decirle lo del embarazo, ver como él lo tomaba y entonces aclararía las cosas con Edward. No es como si pudiera seguir con él de todas formas, pero al menos sabría cómo hablar con él si ya tenía la otra parte de las cosas resueltas.

Tal vez debería llamarlo, me dije. Pedirle que nos viéramos y…

Entonces todo el enojo por lo de ese mensaje volvió a mí. Él aun puede estar con otra, aun puede estar mintiendo, dijo la parte mía que le encantaba auto sabotearse.

De todas formas tendría que verlo ese fin de semana en la boda de los Denali.

Bien, al menos ya tenía mi vestido para eso, y no sería uno que él pudiera pasar desapercibido.

Si, probablemente intentaría hacerlo conmigo allí mismo o en el baño, me dije con gracia y recordando inconscientemente la fiesta de la empresa de Edward en la que él me había hecho correrme en ese vestidor.

La idea de que algo así pudiera pasar de nuevo era tentadora, incluso cuando estuviera enfadada con él.

Mierda. Yo y mis benditas hormonas. Ahora solo parecían querer sexo.

Él problema era con quien iban a obtenerlo.

-¿Qué hay de Emmett?- preguntó

-¿que pasa con él?

-¿crees que puedas iniciar algo nuevo con él o solo están divirtiéndose, como dicen ustedes los jóvenes?- yo me reí con ganas. Mi madre y sus sinónimos. ¿Acaso eran tan difíciles decir- sexo-? Bien, no es como si ella no supiera que yo ya lo había hecho, incluso entonces cuando estaba en la secundaria y salía con él. Pero aun era chapada a la antigua en algunas cosas, demasiado moderna sin embargo, para aceptar que yo estaba teniendo una aventura.

-no tengo idea de que es lo que él quiere conmigo- admití- se que está en la ciudad por trabajo y…

-¿en cuánto este termine va a irse?- preguntó ella

Eso me temía. Él entonces me había dicho que se quedaría por un par de meses hasta solucionar todas las cosas de la empresa que necesitaban hacerse, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando ya no tuviera más trabajo que hacer y pudiera volver a Nueva York y manejarlo desde allí? ¿Se iría tan fácil como había aparecido en primer lugar?

Tenía que saber eso.

-no lo sé- dije- tal vez si o tal vez no. Si le doy un motivo para quedarse, tal vez…

-¿y tú quieres que se quede?

Yo asentí.

Pese al enojo y aun con mil cosas que hablar con él, me gustaba la idea de tenerlo cerca. De tenerlo para mí y no en otra ciudad.

Ya antes nos habíamos enfrentado a eso. A estar en ciudades diferentes y lo que la distancia nos había hecho. Nada bueno había salido de eso y tampoco iba a hacerlo esta vez.

-deberías decírselo- ella me alentó- guardándote esas cosas no conseguirás nada. No más que el hecho de que él se marche sin saber lo que tú sientes por él.

Bien, al menos podía decirle eso para empezar. _–No te vayas, porque te quiero aquí_ \- y dependiendo de cómo él reaccionara a eso, vería como decirle lo otro.

.

Después del almuerzo, mi madre y yo nos despedimos y ella se tomo un taxi de regreso a su hotel para luego ir al aeropuerto. Y si bien me ofrecí a acompañarla, ella me dijo que se quedaría más tranquila viajando sola y que odiaba las despedidas largas como siempre, así que prefería que fuera un –hasta pronto- casual en lugar de un adiós hasta la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

En cuanto a Emmett, no tenía muchas novedades. La primera semana había sido casi de completo silencio y solo recién dos días atrás, me había vuelto a escribir preguntando como estaba.

Yo solo había contestado con un "bien", y eso había sido el fin de nuestra conversación.

Yo no había vuelto a escribir y él tampoco lo había hecho, lo que me hacía sentir mal... ¿a él no le importaba o solo estaba dándome mi espacio? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Bien, supongo que de cualquier modo era mejor, puesto que no quería pelear más con él, y si bien aun no estaba tan enfadada, tenía dudas sobre lo nuestro y si debía continuar haciéndolo o decirle la verdad y que el decidiera si empezábamos con algo serio o simplemente quería terminar todo eso e irse de regreso a Nueva York.

.

Una buena noticia en la oficina, sin embargo, llego el miércoles por la mañana con Alice trayendo algo entre sus brazos que conmovió a todas las chicas.

Escuchando el barullo en el corredor, salí a ver de qué se trataba, y entonces lo vi.

Era un cachorro.

Así que Jasper había cumplido.

Sonriendo al verlo, me acerqué a mi amiga para verlo más de cerca.

-¿no es increíble?- preguntó al verme

-es precioso- contesté

-es una niña- dijo- Jasper se me apareció con ella esta mañana con un moño rojo enorme en su cuello. Casi no me lo creo al verla- dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-oh es muy bonita-dijo Emma

Era una cachorra de unos seis o siete meses, tal vez del mismo tiempo que cuando Emmett me había regalado a Mac, pero ella tenía un pelaje rubio y espeso, sin ninguna mancha o marca en su cuerpito.

-lo es- acordó Bree- incluso cuando yo adore a los gatos, no hay manera que no puedas ver lo linda que es.

-supongo que ahora Mac tendrá una compañera de juegos- dijo

Yo sonreí. Eso era bueno. Sobre todo considerando la cantidad de veces que él se había quedado en casa de Alice y Jasper solo con ellos dos para jugar mientras yo jugaba en la cama de Emmett.

-¿A dónde está el enano a propósito? Así le presentamos a su nueva amiga

Silbando suavemente, llamé a Mac, quien apareció unos segundos después moviendo su colita tan alegre como siempre.

-Mila, mira tú nuevo amigo-dijo Alice bajándola al suelo y dejándola a unos pocos pasos de Mac

Sentándose en el suelo algo nervioso, la cachorra se quedó quieta mientras el mío iba casi como un tanque sobre ella para olerla, lengüetearla y moverle su cola, feliz de no ser el único de su especie en la oficina.

Siempre al frente y directo, pensé en mi interior, justo como quien me lo había dado. Tal vez por algo Emmett lo había elegido. Eso o yo simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Armando de algo de confianza, Mila se incorporó y olió a Mac, moviendo lentamente su colita también mientras nosotras sonreíamos como tontas al ver como los pequeños se conocían y entablaban una nueva relación.

Ser un perro entonces pareció tan simple y fácil.

Solo vas le mueves tu colita a alguien, una olida por acá, otra por allá, y bam, tenias un nuevo amigo. No complicaciones, no celos ni peleas u odio.

Pero claro, esa fue la buena noticia de día.

La otra, fue que Edward decidió que era un buen día para pasarse de sorpresa por mi trabajo a verme.

Algo que no solo no pasaba a menudo, sino que como estaban las cosas entre nosotros últimamente, me dejo bastante sorprendida. ¿Acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer? ¿No más reuniones de trabajo? ¿Salidas con su amante? ¿Sería yo su última opción para divertirse?

-¿que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté al verlo atravesar la puerta de mi oficina.

-pensé en tratar de hacer algo que dejamos de hacer hace un tiempo

Yo fruncí mi ceño. Había muchas cosas que no hacíamos desde hace tiempo.

-quiero que vayamos a cenar. Como lo hacíamos antes.-aclaró

-Edward…-yo negué con la cabeza.

-vamos, solo di que si- pidió- solo comeremos fuera de casa, eso es todo.

-¿y qué hay de Mac?

-Alice puede cuidarlo ¿o no? Pasaremos a buscarlo a su casa luego.

Yo asentí. Sí, pero ella ahora tenía a su propio cachorro que cuidar.

-por favor, cariño. Solo… intentémoslo.

¿Por qué repentinamente parecía tan interesado en nosotros? ¿Acaso Jessica lo había mandado a volar? ¿Lo suyo se habría terminado? ¿O haría cancelado sus planes y por eso venia a buscarme como su segunda opción? ¿Sería eso, o que las palabras y el modo en que lo había mirado mi madre habían tenido algún efecto en él?

-bien- dame diez minutos y nos iremos

-genial. Te esperare en el auto.

Saliendo de mi oficina con una sonrisa, yo suspiré en cuanto él dejo de verme.

Mierda…. Esto era lo último que necesitaba.

Mi madre tenía razón. Esto iba a enfermarme. Tenía que decidir qué hacer de una buena vez. Era Edward o Emmett. No podía seguir así con los dos por mucho mas.

No podía continuar con dos crisis sin que eso me afectara.

Yendo casi automáticamente a la oficina de Alice le rogué si podía quedarse con Mac esa tarde por un rato mientras Edward y yo nos íbamos a comer algo.

Si bien él no tuvo ningún problema con eso, no entendió por que quise ir a comer con él después de todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

De camino al restaurante, le pregunté a Edward si había hecho una reservación y tal y como me imagine, no lo había hecho.

Bien. Eso significaba que no había planeado comer conmigo ese día, ni el día anterior. Eso había sido una decisión de último minuto. Lo que también implicaba que podía ser un rechazo de último minuto que lo había llevado a buscarme a mí en lugar de buscar a su otra chica.

¿Por qué simplemente no me lo decía? ¿Por qué no me decía que había estado con otra? ¿Que ya no me quería en lugar de seguir fingiendo que podíamos arreglarlo?

Consiguiendo con suerte una mesa libre para cenar, Edward y yo nos sentamos uno frente al otro como llevábamos meses sin hacerlo en un restaurante y ordenamos algo de comer.

Hasta ese momento, todo fue bien. Solo hablamos del trabajo, de lo cansados que ambos estábamos y de cómo parecíamos extrañar la comida de un restaurante.

Bien, él probablemente se la pasara comiendo en restaurantes cada vez que viajaba y tenía que cenar con clientes, mientras que yo era algo que raramente hacia.

Tal vez extrañaba comer conmigo, quiso convencerme mi inconsciente, pero no lo escuché, sabiendo que eso probablemente fuera una mentira.

Y por supuesto, tal y como yo me esperaba, él hizo algo para arruinarlo toda una vez más.

Fuera adrede o simplemente él estuviera reaccionando como un idiota, Edward estaba boicoteando sus propias ideas de nuevo.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunte al ver que él no dejaba de mirar hacia nuestra derecha.

-parece que tienes un admirador- dijo con enfado y llevándose un poco de comida la boca

-¿de que estas hablado?

-ese tipo de ahí no ha dejado de mirarte desde que nos sentamos.- dijo con desprecio y mirando hacia nuestra derecha.

-¿Cuál tipo?- yo me volteé a ver instintivamente y entonces lo vi mirándome con una sonrisa. Tendrías tal vez unos 35 años. Bien vestido, y también atractivo. Pero para nada mi tipo. Además, ya tenía a Edward y Emmett; meter a alguien más a esa cuenta solo haría que mis problemas se hicieran aun más grandes.

Volviendo mis ojos rápidamente a Edward negué con la cabeza.

-solo olvídalo- le dije- no estamos cenando con él. Sino nosotros.

-no puedo olvidarlo- admitió- ¿Cómo se supone que pueda comer si se que un idiota esta mirándote a cada segundo mientras intentamos cenar?

-¿quieres cambiar de mesa?- pregunte. Esto se estaba volviendo estúpido. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Celos explosivos? ¿Desde cuándo?

-No. Quiero comer en paz. Además nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo. En todo caso tiene que ser él quien se vaya de aquí y deje de molestar.

-Edward…- yo negué- pensé que querías que comiéramos tranquilos, hablar sobre nosotros… y ahora estás haciendo esto.

-lo sé, lo sé.- el bufó-¿Qué tal si voy a hablar con él?

-no- me negué- ¿Por qué...? ¿Para qué ibas a hacer eso?

-para ver si deja de molestarte.

-no está molestándome- dije

Y esa era la verdad. De no haber sido por él, ni siquiera había notado que alguien estaba mirándome, ya que no lo tenía en frente mío haciéndolo. Así que no me molestaba.

-oh, ¿entonces te gusta comer y que estén mirándote?- yo negué- dime, ¿ya te ha pasado antes? ¿Y solo lo dejas pasar?

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-cuando vas a cenar con clientes, ¿haces lo mismo?

-no entiendo de que estás hablando, Edward

El suspiró y peinó su cabello hacia atrás.

-nada, no me hagas caso- negó

Yo lo mire a los ojos y entonces lo vi. Él estaba enfadado, pero no solo conmigo, o con lo que estaba pasando. Eso se trataba de otra cosa, de celos hacia otra, no a mí.

¿Jessica lo habría cambiado por otro? ¿Quizás por alguno de sus compañeros de equipo?

¿Le gustaría coquetear con sus clientes? ¿Jugar con ellos frente a él? ¿Sería por eso que se comportaba de ese modo?

Solo por un segundo me hubiera gustado saber cómo eran las cosas entre ellos dos. Solo para poder entender a Edward y sus reacciones.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?

-soy como los niños- explicó- solo… cuando alguien más quiere algo que es mío me hace quererlo aun más.

-oh, eso significa que ¿si otro no me desea entonces tu no lo haces?- Edward me miro serio.- es una locura Edward.

-no lo es…

-o me quieres o no. Eso no tiene por que involucrar celos y escenas como estas constantemente.

-¿crees que estoy mal de la cabeza?

-creo que no es sano que te comportes así. Además de que me pone muy incómoda y no me gusta.

El bufó y negó con la cabeza

-el tipo ese esta siendo un idiota

-tú también lo estas siendo  
y no solo ahora, agregó mi inconsciente.

Viendo que él no iba a parar con esa actitud, deje mis cubiertos sobre la mesa, y tome mi bolso.

-no quiero comer más- le dije poniéndome de pie y dejando mi comida por la mitad- te esperaré en el auto.

-Rose…

-lo arruinaste- dije

Apretando sus dientes, él negó con la cabeza.

Saliendo de allí, fui hasta su auto y me metí en el asiento del pasajero sintiéndome realmente miserable.

No podía continuar con esto. ¿Que caso tenia? ¿Qué bien me haría seguir con Edward comportándose así?

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y las limpie rápidamente.

Unos minutos después lo vi a él saliendo de restaurante y viniendo hacia el auto con el semblante serio.

Viéndolo ocupar el asiento del conductor, Edward suspiró y puso sus manos sobre el volante, aun sin encender el auto.

-lo siento- dijo

-solo… ¿podemos irnos a casa?- pregunté

-Rose, yo… quería que hiciéramos algo juntos hoy, que tuviéramos una linda cena y…

-olvídalo- le dije- ya ni siquiera me importa

-¿Por qué solo siento que te decepciono últimamente?

Yo no contesté.

Porque así era.

-¿qué tal si compro un poco de helado y comemos en casa?

-hay dos potes llenos en la nevera- le dije

Él asintió y entonces puso el auto en marcha para irnos de allí.

Sabía que el helado era buscando compensar lo de la cena, pero si esta no había salido como él quería, no era mi culpa sino la suya.

Pasando rápidamente por cada de Alice por Mac, nos fuimos directo a nuestro departamento.

Edward fue a darse una ducha en cuanto llegamos mientras que yo me arroje en el sofá a ver una película mientras comía helado sola.

Él se fue a la cama sin decirme nada, ni siquiera buenas noches o preguntarme si iría a acostarme.

Tal vez había sido muy dura con él, ¿o solo estaba siendo justa?

Luego de mirar dos películas finalmente acabe quedándome dormida en el sofá cubierta con una colcha pasadas las 3 am.

.

El resto de la semana, Edward intentó comportarse mejor conmigo. Lo vi haciendo las cosas bien con Mac, ya saben, acariciarlo, llenar tu tazón con agua o comida y no echarlo del sofá cada vez que se subía junto a él como hacia muchas veces. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo por mí, para complacerme y no porque él lo quería; no como lo quería la persona que lo había traído a mi vida.

El trabajo en cambio, fue bastante estresante considerando que la boda de los Denali era ese fin de semana finalmente.

Lo que significaba que volvería a ver a Emmett.

Después de poco más de dos semanas y luego de nuestra pelea por ese mensaje de texto.

Dos semanas en las que mi madre había venido de visita y se había enterado de lo nuestro y en la Edward y yo habíamos vuelto a pelear horriblemente.

Nada había mejorado realmente y mi cabeza solo estaba hecha un desastre aun más grande que antes.

El único alivio supongo, fue que Edward tuvo que viajar por trabajo ese fin de semana a Arizona, así que no tendría que lidiar con él en casa mientras tanto.

¿Disfrutaría nuevamente de su tiempo a solas con Jessica? ¿O solo se dedicaría a trabajar?

A esta altura, creo que ya poco me importaba. Supongo que solo tenía curiosidad de cómo sería él con ella. ¿Se comportaría como lo hacía conmigo cuando recién nos habíamos conocido? ¿Sería lindo y dulce con ella? Todo lo que no estaba siendo conmigo desde hacía un buen tiempo. ¿O solo seria sexo? ¿Follarían y luego cada uno se iría por su lado?

Tal vez en algún momento lo sabría, o no.

Todo dependería de Edward y de cuan dispuesto a decir la verdad y a admitir lo que había hecho estuviera.

Por otra parte, tuve que decirle a Alice que Emmett estaría en la boda. Una de las chicas se había encargado de la lista de invitados, por lo que ella no la había visto, pero si yo lo sabía, y no iba a dejarlo como una sorpresa o ella iba a matarme, sobre todo después de soportarme llorando y estando triste desde que él y yo nos habíamos distanciado.

Y si bien ella no estuvo nada feliz con la noticia, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

.

Así que esa tarde, me metí en el vestido que había comprado con mi madre para la boda y conduje al salón junto a Alice, después de dejar a nuestros cachorros al cuidado de Jasper, quien a esta altura era todo un santo por hacerse cargo de Mac tantas veces.

No me había esforzado demasiado en peinarme o maquillarme, o más de lo que fuera apropiado para el evento, pero no buscando destacar en absoluto.

No tenía ganas de llamar la atención. Y ya ese vestido era bastante como para agregarle nada más.

Solo esperaba que todo en la boda saliera bien y que no tuviera que lidiar con Emmett, algo que sabía que iba a ser prácticamente imposible.

Bien, al menos podría evitarlo bastante siendo que mientras él tenía que estar en la boda y la mesa, cenando o bailando, yo podría estar con los novios, el dj o en la cocina.

Si, ese era más o menos mi plan, ahora solo restaba ver si funcionaba o no.

Así que luego de estar más de cuatro horas antes de que todo comenzara arreglando los últimos detalles de las mesas, decoraciones y el catering, los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Alice decidió quedarse en la puerta, mientras que Bree se encargaría de acomodara cada uno en su lugar en las sillas del patio frente al altar; todo esto mientras que yo me quedaba con la novia.

Sí, eso iba a ser lo mejor me dije. Entonces no correría el riesgo de verlo sino hasta entrar al salón e incluso así, podría escabullirme haciendo otra cosa.

Dios, que tonto sonaba pensar que me estaba escondiendo de alguien en una boda. Yendo de un lado a otro para no toparme con él, pero la verdad es que no confiaba en mi misma estando a solas nuevamente con él después de la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Por supuesto, para cuando todo estuvo listo, el novio en el altar y los invitados en sus lugares, acompañe a Irina hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero juntos con las damas de honor para que hicieran su entrada, mientras yo me quedaba observando todo de lejos; saliendo solo cuando el padre ya había comenzado con su discurso de ceremonia y todos estaban mirando a los novios.

Pasando por uno de los lados de las sillas, lo vi de refilón sentado en una de las filas del centro y solo seguí de largo rápidamente.

Se veía apuesto. Por supuesto que sí. Metido en un traje azul oscuro con corbata al tono. Y sentado solo en medio de ese montón de gente.

Si, un solo vistazo y mis hormonas ya habían comenzado a alborotarse.

Esto de estar embarazada iba a ser un desafío si cada vez que lo veía me sentía así. Dios…

Emmett sin embargo, se veía serio, e incluso algo dolido.

¿Sería porque había tenido que venir solo a la boda? ¿Por qué yo no pude venir con él? ¿Por qué no habíamos hablado en más de dos semanas? ¿O solo será algo del trabajo? Después de todo, yo tampoco era el centro del universo, o no del suyo al menos. Tal vez no era el de nadie.

Por un segundo mi pecho se comprimió, pero me dije que no tenía tiempo para eso ahora. No podía ponerme triste o discutir con él, ni ninguna otra cosa porque ahora mismo estaba trabajando.

Si esa boda salía mal porque yo dejaba que mis sentimientos por él se interpusieran con mi trabajo, no solo los novios no iban a perdonármelo, sino que tampoco yo iba a hacerlo.

Así que después de la ceremonia y que los novios dieran el "si, acepto" me escabullí de regreso al salón y encargué a Bree ayudar a todos a encontrar sus asientos mientras yo iba a la cocina a ver qué tal iba marchando la comida.

Y solo cuando esta salió y todo el mundo estaba sentado comiendo, volví a aparecerme.

Alice me dedicó una mala cara dándose cuenta de que me había ido apropósito, pero yo no le dije nada.

Y si bien no necesitaba buscar a Emmett, pues sabía perfectamente en que mesa estaría sentada, no pude evitar que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos por unos segundos antes de continuar caminando por el salón.

Solo no lo hagas, pensé. No vengas a buscarme por que dudo que vaya a poder rechazarte.

Para cuando finalmente la primera tanda de baile fue anunciada por el dj, yo me fui de nuevo a la cocina en busca de un refugio, no volviendo a salir sino hasta después de la siguiente comida; quedándome sentada junto a la puerta comiendo para no pensar en nada.

Bien, sonaba algo estúpido ahora si lo pensaba el estar encendiéndome durante toda la boda, pero yo no veía muchas más opciones sino quería estar a solas con él.

Aun estaba algo dolida y dudosa respecto a lo que había pasado con nosotros la última vez que nos habíamos visto, y por cómo estaban las cosas ahora con Edward, yo realmente no me sentía nada mejor que entonces.

Y pensar que en las casi tres semanas que no nos habíamos visto, se había confirmado que estaba embarazada, mi madre había venido de visita y Edward aparentemente había cambiado de opinión respecto a tener hijos, aunque siguiera comportándose como un idiota y esperaba que fuéramos juntos a terapia a finales de ese mes.

¿Demasiado?

Sumando a tu ex novio, que ahora era tu actual amante, y que por supuesto tenía sus propias complicaciones, sin mencionar que también era el jefe de mi actual prometido, si, estaba en un buen lio. Sin mencionar que iba a ser el padre del bebé que ahora estaba creciendo en mí estomago.

Mierda.

Dejando la comida de lado en cuanto el presentador anuncio que continuaba la boda y escuchaba como de pronto la música se detenía y todo el mundo regresaba a sus asientos, volví al salón para encontrarme con Alice y Bree.

-¿hambrienta?- preguntó mi amiga

Yo solo me reí y ella negó con la cabeza para luego enviar a Bree a asegurarse de que todo estaba listo para que llegaran los platos principales, con las estaciones de pasta y de explicarles a solo invitados como funcionaría todo el asunto.

-tienes que dejar de desaparecerte así- Alice me regañó

-estoy nerviosa

-¿Desde cuándo?

-desde que él está en una de las bodas que organizo- dije

-oh, vamos, solo es un tipo. Es inofensivo.

-creo que me ha subido la presión desde que lo vi

Ella me miró seria.

-tienes que decírselo y entonces estarás más tranquila.

-no creo que una boda sea el momento apropiado para hacerlo- opiné- no es algo que solo puedes ir y decirle a otro a la ligera

-no va a aterrarse, Rose. Confía en mí- dijo ella

Yo negué.

-lo último que necesitamos es que haya un escándalo en la boda o que él se vaya antes que todo el mundo. Eso se vería realmente mal.

-¿quieres que hable yo con él?

-no, claro que no- me negué rotundamente- este es mi problema y yo tengo que resolverlo.

-bien, pero tienes que dejar de pensarlo tanto y solo hacerlo. Dile todo de una sola vez y ya. Te hará sentirte mucho mejor.

-le diré que nos veamos en estos días y lo haré. Pero no ahora.

-no puedes solo evitarlo durante toda la boda. Aun nos quedan otras tres horas casi y no hay muchos más sitios donde puedas seguir ocultándote.

Yo mordí mis labios.

-sino te conociera bien, diría que estas así solo porque estas nerviosa, pero creo que estas nerviosa, porque realmente estas enamorada de él y tienes miedo de perderlo. ¿No es así?

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-oh, ven aquí- Alice me sonrió y se acercó a mí para darme un fuerte abrazo, chocando con suavidad su panza contra mí, que aun no tenía una.- todo saldrá bien- dijo en un intento por darme aliento.- ya lo verás

Devolviéndole el abrazo y soltando un suspiró quise convencerme a mi misma que así sería.

Que las piezas encajarían y todo se resolvería bien, incluso lo mío con Edward.

Viendo que Emmett se levantaba de su mesa e iba buscar algo de comer, pude verlo buscándome sin ningún disimulo por las paredes del salón.

Claro, yo estaba un poco más alejada de todo el salón, junto con Alice, hablando de detrás de una de las columnas que rodeaban el hall central y desde donde teníamos una gran vista de todo el lugar.

Él, afortunadamente, no podía verme allí.

Claro que para cuando ya todos terminaron de comer su plato de pasta y la música comenzó a sonar muy fuerte una vez más, anunciándola hora de bailar, yo opté por escabullirme al cuarto de los obsequios de los novios, pensando en que podría ordenarlo un poco.

Hasta entonces había dos enormes mesas llenas hasta arriba y otra más pequeña que estaba vacía.

Suertudos, pensé.

Apuesto a que no necesitarán comprar nada por un buen tiempo con todo eso, incluso cuando probablemente la mayoría fueran electrodomésticos.

Apilando de una forma un poco más ordenada las cajas, sentí de pronto unos pasos que venían en mi dirección.

Tal vez sea Alice, me dije, o Bree buscándome para que las ayudara con algo.

Claro que cuando su voz resonó a mis espaldas, no pude hacer más que quedarme quieta como si mis pies estuvieran clavados al suelo.

-hola- dijo Emmett entrando a la habitación.

Yo mordí mis labios sintiéndome realmente nerviosa.

-hola- respondí aun sin voltearme a verlo.

-la boda ha estado increíble-me dijo- mis felicitaciones

-gracias- dije quitando las cajas más grandes de la mesa del tope para ponerlas debajo de otras más pequeñas y evitando aun verlo a la cara.

-Rose, yo…- él suspiró- no quiero interrumpirte, pero ¿podemos hablar un poco?

Yo no contesté, por lo que él dio otro par de pasos en mi dirección.

-por favor, solo…- yo sentí posar su mano sobre mi hombro y todo mi cuerpo sintió escalofríos. Mierda, eso no estaba bien - ¿puedo verte al menos?

Armándome de valor, suspiré y me volví hacia él, pensando que ya no podía seguir evitándolo y que casi tres semanas habían sido tiempo suficiente para pensar las cosas, incluso cuando aun no tuviera nada resuelto.

Alzando entonces mis ojos, y en cuanto estos se cruzaron con los suyos, supe que estaba perdida.

* * *

 **Ohhhhh, no me odien por no actualizar en tanto tiempo.**

 **La verdad es que ya ni siquiera sé cuantos meses han pasado desde la última vez que actualice esta historia o más bien, de que escribir algo.**

 **Lo más triste es que este capítulo estaba casi terminado cuando lo deje de lado.**

 **El año pasado estuvo llenos de altos y bajos para mi, más bajos que altos, pero luego de estar un largo tiempo haciendo cosas para mí, creo que ahora me encuentro mejor. Estuve en una relación toxica, perdí a mi abuelo y uno de mis cachorros estuvo muy enfermo, pero por suerte ahora está mejor.**

 **Mi autoestima también está mejor y mi cabeza también lo está. Bien, lo más probable es que a mis lectoras o las que queda de ellas ni siquiera les interese, pero sentí que tenía que intentar explicarme al menos por mi ausencia.**

 **Intentare volver a ponerme al día con esta historia. Ya están planteados todos los capítulos restantes y como aun estoy de vacaciones, podre ponerme con esto un poco más.**

 **Me alegro que al menos alguien siga leyéndome. Y decidí actualizar después de un review anónimo que me llego el otro día a mi casilla de email preguntándome si pensaba volver a escribir.**

 **Ja, y yo que pensaba que ya nadie leía mis historias. Debo decir que a quien fuera que lo envió, fue un dulce gesto que llego a mi corazón, así que gracias!**

 **Así que sea para quien sea que este leyéndome, sea una o dos, o diez personas, espero estén felices de volver a leerme, ya que nuevamente me encuentro motivada para escribir.**

 **Espero sus reviews!**

 **Saludos**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**

 **Pd: prometo actualizar la semana entrante el otro capítulo, desde el punto de vista de Emmett.**


	22. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que funcione?

**Sentimiento positivo**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial._

 _El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación._

 **Capitulo 22: ¿ Qué tengo que hacer para que funcione?**

 _Emmett POV_

Cerca de una hora después de que ella me mandara casi a la mierda por ese mensaje y se fuera de mi departamento, llame a Jasper para ir por unas cervezas.

Necesitaba beber algo y no quería hacerlo solo.

Dios, sonaba tonto, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Que me dijera que hacer con Rose y… tal vez como recomponer las cosas con ella.

No es como si no tuviera experiencia con las chicas, pero ciertamente no la tenía en cuanto a relaciones, mucho menos las que son a largo plazo.

Y Jasper, bien, él no solo llevaba ya varios años con Alice, sino que también se habían casado y ahora estaba esperando un bebé.

Y yo, secretamente también quería todo eso.

Pero ahora mismo sentía que estaba al borde de perder cualquier esperanza de que eso sucediera.

Así que tomando mis llaves y mi billetera, salí hacia el centro al bar en que habíamos quedado y me pedí una cerveza mientras lo esperaba e intentaba tranquilizarme.

Por poco había evitado que eso fuera un dejavu de cuando ella había terminado conmigo, doce años atrás.

Ella había llorado y maldecido, y ahora también lo había hecho.

La única diferencia había sido el final.

Entonces había sido permanente, y ahora, tenía un plazo de dos semanas para averiguar si también lo era o si tendría otra oportunidad con ella.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó mi primo al verme en la barra y caminando en mi dirección antes de sentarse en uno de los taburetes de madera a mi lado.

\- la cague- dije

-¿con qué? ¿Qué hiciste? –él se veía confundido.

Por supuesto, yo apenas le había hablado por teléfono. Solo le había dicho "necesito tomar unas cervezas, veámonos en el bar de la calle 8 del centro" y eso había sido todo.

-con… ella-respondí

-¿tu chica?- yo sentí- ¿Qué sucedió?

-vio un mensaje de otra chica en mi teléfono

-Mierda, Emmett- él negó con la cabeza- ¿estabas saliendo con alguien más?

-no, no. Fue… antes de venir aquí. Como 5 meses atrás en Nueva york.

-¿y volvió a escribirte ahora?

-si, justo cuando estaba con ella.Dios….

Negando con la cabeza, él se pidió una cerveza y ocupo el asiento en la barra junto al mío.

-¿terminaron?- preguntó

-me pidió un tiempo para pensar las cosas- dije- pero yo no tengo nada que pensar- admití- y ahora ella solo esta con su… novio y…

-espera, ¿novio?- Jasper estaba confundido- oh Emmett, no me digas que estabas saliendo con una chica que ya estaba ocupada. Dios… ¿de verdad?

Yo no contesté.

-¿en qué estabas pensando?

-en nada. No estaba pensando. Solo… la quiero a ella ¿entiendes? me importa una mierda el otro tipo

-hay un millón más de chicas allá afuera ¿lo sabes, no? No tienes que encapricharte con una, mucho menos con una que ya tiene novio

-no es un capricho Jasper- expliqué- ojalá lo fuera- admití en voz baja

-¿de verdad estas enamorado de ella?

-si

-¿y cuán serio es lo de ella con ese novio?

-muy serio por lo que parece- dije obviando el detalle de su compromiso. Eso podía ser demasiado para Jasper. Entonces sospecharía y yo estaría en apuros si él se enteraba que era Rosalie con quien había estado todo este tiempo. Sin mencionar que Rose se pondría furiosa si yo se lo decía.

-pero aun así estaba metiéndole los cuernos contigo- concluyó

-me gustaba más la idea de pensar que estaba conmigo y ya, que la de que hacia eso con él.

-puedes verlo como quieras- dijo él- pero es lo que es…

Yo bebí otro trago de cerveza y él aprovechó para pedirse una.

-¿así que es tan serio como para beber por ello?

Yo me bebí otro sorbo de la botella y lo mire a los ojos.

-no recuerdo ni una sola vez haberte visto beber o ponerte así por una chica antes- dijo -

-es que no lo entiendo- admití- ¿por que no lo deja? ¿ por que no deja a ese idiota y…?

-tal vez ella también siente cosas por el idiota

Yo apreté mis dientes. Sabía que así era, pero no podía saber cuán profundos eran esos sentimientos. Con suerte no demasiado.

-o tal vez es bueno en la cama

-la hice correrse 8 veces el otro día- dije casi con furia y sin siquiera querer imaginarme la idea de ella acostándose con él, corriéndose con él…- ¿Por qué lo preferiría si yo puedo darle eso?

-¿8?- mi primo de pronto estaba asombrado.

Dios, no era nada del otro mundo, quise decirle, pero me contuve.

-¿te volviste actor porno o algo parecido y no me enteré de ello?

-buen chiste- contesté con ironía

-Dios que Alice no te escuche o me hará pedirte consejos para nosotros

-pudo darte todos los que quieras- dije con sinceridad- no es un gran secreto, solo… necesito que me ayudes a resolver esto- pedi

-bien-acordó- si no es lo del sexo, debe ser otra cosa- acordó- el otro tipo debe estar dándole algo que tu no puedes.

Seguridad – tal vez

Dinero – lo dudaba

Amor – no el suficiente

Compañía – definitivamente no

¿Entonces que mierda la hacía seguir con él?

¿Tal vez los años? Después de todo estaba con él desde hacía más de cuatro años, ella misma me lo había dicho. Tal vez era la seguridad y la estabilidad de estar con alguien por tanto tiempo. De estar en pareja y…

No había forma de que yo pudiera competir contra eso.

Terminándome el resto de mi cerveza de un último trago, le hice señas al barman para que me trajera otra.

-¿Emmett?

-él tipo es un imbécil- solté

-¿lo conoces?

-la vi un par de veces con él

\- un poco masoquista- apuntó mi primo

-queria saber como era estando con él

-¿y?

-ella es buena y dulce y…- yo negué con la cabeza- él no la merece

-¿y tu si?

\- quiero que ella confie en mi. Que vea que puedo darle más que él.

-¿no pensaste que tal vez ella está engañándolo por que esta aburrida? ¿ o tal vez como venganza por que él también le puso los cuernos a ella?

No…

Rosalie ella no era así. Ella no podía…

De pronto esas posibilidades parecieron reales y yo comencé a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué tal si era eso? ¿ si solo era un juego para ella? ¿algo para darle chispa a su relación apagada?

No. Edward no la estaba tratando bien. Ella misma lo había dicho. Había olvidado su cumpleaños y parecía discutir bastante con él, tanto como para hacerla llorar conmigo al respecto. ¿Sería que él también la estaba engañando? ¿que solo era venganza o despecho? ¿ que se acostaba conmigo por que él también lo estaba haciendo con alguien más?

Incluso así, eso no parecía suficiente como para que lo dejara.

Tomando la nueva botella de cerveza que el barman había dejado frente a mi, me bebí un poco antes de volver a dejarla nuevamente sobre la barra.

-¿que puedo hacer, Jas?

-darle tiempo

-¿es en serio?

-es lo que ella te pidió ¿o no?- yo asentí- bien, las chicas no suelen bromear con esas cosas. Lo se por que Alice y yo tuvimos varios tiempos de esos durante la universidad. Y nunca los pidió sin necesitarlos de verdad. Así que sugiero que le des su espacio antes de volver a actuar

Yo asentí. Bien.

-¿y luego qué?

-haz algo especial- me dijo- llevala a cenar, con velas y eso, ya sabes. Algo romantico. Demuéstrale que tu vas en serio y que no eres solo un revolcón.

-está bien- acepté pensando que es lo que podía hacer para que ella volviera conmigo. En como podía convencerla de que pasáramos algunos días juntos de nuevo.

-dime algo ¿ella te dijo que tenia novio cuando la conociste?

-si

-¿y aun así seguiste adelante?- él no lo entendía.

-pensé que podría convencerla de que lo dejara, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.

-¿crees que ella también esté enamorada de ti?

-eso espero- dije soltando un suspiro y volviéndome una vez más hacia mi cerveza, intentando ahogar un poco mis pensamientos.

-¿crees que es la indicada?- preguntó Jasper después de unos minutos de silencio entre ambos- ya sabes, para asentarse, formar una familia…

-sí-admití por primera vez en voz alta.

-bien, entonces esfuérzate por ello- me alentó- si crees que deverdad vale la pena que lo hagas, no lo dudes.

La pregunta ahora era. ¿ella pensaba que lo nuestro valía la pena? ¿Que era lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar todo lo que tenía ahora para volver a empezar conmigo desde cero?

¿Para perdonar lo que yo le había hecho en el pasado y volver a confiar en mi?

Y todo eso sin mencionarle a él lo de su "no embarazo", algo que me había dejado así shockeado, incluso cuando entonces me esforcé por no demostrárselo.

Ella había estado realmente preocupada por eso, pero no había querido hablar conmigo al respecto.

¿Sería que no quería tener un bebé ahora? O no uno conmigo tal vez.

Mierda.

Sabía que para ella sería un problema si quedaba embarazada ahora considerando que estaba comprometida con otro tipo, pero eso no era un problema para mi. Nada me hubiera haría mas feliz que tener un bebé con ella, incluso en un momento como este.

No por que esa fuera la salida perfecta para que ella dejara a Edward, pero era una posibilidad.

Aun así la incógnita seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

¿Querría ella un bebé o no?

Y ahora claro, no me quedaba más que esperar. Esperar a que llegara el día de la boda.

Dos semanas sin verla y sin que casi respondiera mis mensajes.

No podía ponerme como un pesado, lo sabia, pero nada del modo en que habían terminado las cosas entre nosotros la última vez me habían dejado tranquilo.

¿Qué tal si después de todo había decidido que eso era el final para nosotros? ¿Qué ya no quería verme más y quedarse con Edward? ¿ que seguiría con él y…?

Eso iba a matarme.

Ella había querido tiempo para pensar, a solas y claro yo había aceptado. ¿Que otra opción tenia?

Si quería recuperarla casi ninguna.

Pero esas dos semanas podrían significar cualquier cosa, incluso que ella volviera con él. Que se acostara con él y…

Mierda.

No quería imaginarme eso. No a ella con otro, incluso cuando esa era la realidad.

Entonces me había dicho que no estaba acostándose más con Edward, pero ahora… cualquier cosa podría haber pasado. Él podría haber trabajado para recuperarla, aprovechando que estaba enojada conmigo, incluso cuando no lo supiera, eso jugaría a su favor.

Terminando de meterme en el traje nuevo que había comprado, busque el regalo que había comprado para Laurent y su esposa y salí de mi departamento esperando poder tener un momento a solas con Rose esa noche.

No es que mi amigo no me importaba. Laurent habia sido un buen tipo, habíamos congeniado durante la universidad y luego habíamos hecho algunos trabajos juntos cuando yo recién comenzaba. No éramos realmente cercanos, pero si lo suficiente como para que él me invitara a su boda.

Pero claro, esperar que ella estuviera en la puerta cuando llegara al salón, fue solo un deseo. En su lugar, Alice estaba allí, con una sonrisa en su rostro, llevando un vestido de color durazno y con el que dejaba ver su pequeña panza de embarazada.

Estaba reluciente, aunque cuando me vio atravesando la puerta de entrada, su rostro se torno algo más serio.

Por supuesto, su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto me vio atravesando las puertas de entrada.

-Emmett…- dijo secamente.

-hola Alice- dije dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿Cómo has estado?

-muy bien ¿y tu?- ella intentó no sonar seca conmigo, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Lo más probable es que Rose le hubiera contado lo que habría pasado entre nosotros y por eso ella me estaba tratando de esta manera. Dios, si había algo peor que tener a una mujer enojada conmigo, era tener a dos.

-bien supongo- dije- te ves bien, te sienta bien esa panza.

Ella sonrió con dulzura esta vez, dándose cuenta de que yo hablaba en serio.

-gracias- me dijo y entonces mirando la lista frente a ella- estás en la mesa 4

-muy bien

-puedes dejarme el regalo- me dijo- yo me asegurare de ponerlo con los demás.

Pasándole la caja con la enorme maquina de cafes, ella la tomó entre sus manos antes de dejarla sobre una mesa junto a ella.

-disfruta la fiesta- me dijo- la ceremonia será en el fondo, luego todos ingresaran al salón.

-bien, gracias- contesté y entonces comencé a caminar por el corredor hasta el parque trasero del salón, donde todas las sillas y una gran cantidad de invitados estaban ubicándose.

Como un estúpido busque a Rosalie, pero no logre verla por ningún lado.

Dios, no conocía a nadie allí salvo al novio y la verdad es que no me encontraba con ánimos de hacer nuevos amigos, mucho menos amigas.

Un par de meses atrás y antes de volver a ver Rosalie, lo más probable es que me hubiera puesto a hablar con cualquiera e incluso habría intentado flirtear con alguna chica con tal de no estar solo o incluso conseguir algo de diversión después de la fiesta.

Ja. Que diferente me sentía ahora sin embargo. Estaba allí por la chica que amaba. Porque quería volver a verla e intentar recomponer las cosas entre nosotros. Porque quería demostrarle que había cambiado y que no quería estar con nadie más y que no volvería a lastimarla como lo había hecho en el pasado.

Era eso en lo que había estado pensando las ultimas dos semanas.

No había hecho mucho realmente. Solo trabajar, comer y entrenar. Eso era todo.

Al principio había bebido un poco, pero luego me di cuenta de que no solucionaría nada con eso, asi que lo deje. ¿Que caso tenia beber y sentirme mal si eso no iba a devolverme a la chica que quería?

Claro que tener a su prometido en mi trabajo, no ayudaba en nada.

Si bien no iba a la compañía todos los días, cuando lo hacía no podía evitar quedarme mirando a Edward más de lo que me habría gustado.

No lo odiaba, pero aunque odiara admitirlo, lo envidiaba.

No por lo que hacía o como se veía, sino por que tenia a Rose y no yo. Por que él podía verla al llegar a casa al final de cada día, mientras que yo solo tenía que conformarme con verla a veces, y ahora ni siquiera eso.Y por supuesto, eso era lo que me estaba taladrando la cabeza.

¿Es que él no se daba cuenta de la chica que tenía a su lado? ¿Podía ser tan malo con ella como para que tuviera que buscarme a mi en lugar de solo ser feliz con él? ¿Podía estar tan ocupado con su trabajo u otras cosas como para no darse cuenta de que ella había estado viendo a alguien más a sus espaldas?

Pensé por un segundo que de haber estado en su lugar me hubiera sentido horrible. Pensar que la chica que quería no me amaba, que estaba con otro a mis espaldas…

Pero para mi suerte ese no era mi lugar.

No, a sus ojos probablemente yo fuera el desgraciado que estaba rompiendo su compromiso y quitándole a su chica. No me gustaba la idea de serlo, pero aun así no pensaba retroceder con Rosalie. Después de todo, ella y yo nos habíamos conocido primero. Ella había sido mía primero y ahora, ella me había elegido a mí para ser feliz cuando no podía serlo con él.

Y no iba a renunciar a eso.

Viendo como todos a mí alrededor comenzaban a ocupar su lugar en los asientos frente al altar, busque una silla donde sentarme y me acomodé para que comenzara la ceremonia.

Fue entonces, y apenas unos minutos después de que la novia hiciera su gran entrada, logre ver a Rose a lo lejos metida en un vestido de color azul oscuro. Era lindo, ajustado y con un tajo en las piernas, lo que lo hacía fácil de acceder.

Mierda… sí, casi tres semanas sin tocarla habían sido demasiado y ahora estaban comenzando a cobrar efecto. Masturbarme había mitigado algo mis deseos, pero claro no era lo mismo que tenerla a ella.

Y ahora verla con eso puesto… mi mente solo podía pensar en todas las distintas maneras que podría follarla, no necesariamente después de la fiesta. Tal vez podríamos encontrar una habitación vacía, un closet… Dios… tenía que tranquilizarme.

Ella no se quedó quieta por mucho tiempo, andando de un lado para otro durante la ceremonia y cuando este finalmente terminó, e hicieron que todos los invitados entraramos al salón, volví a perderla de vista.

Decepcionado, me dirigí a la mesa nº 4, donde increíblemente me encontré con alguien a quien si conocía, Mike. Habíamos ido juntos a la universidad, compartido algunas clases y claro, ambos éramos amigos de Laurent en ese entonces. Por supuesto, él ahora estaba casado y había asistido con su esposa a la boda, y también había tenido un hijo, ahora de dos años.

Wow, yo parecía estar perdiendo el tiempo aun soltero.

De todas formas, eso me dio alguien con quien conversar durante la boda, ya que no conocía a nadie más de los que estaban sentados en nuestra mesa. Nos pusimos al día sobre nuestras vida y nuestros trabajos, mientras cada tanto yo buscaba a Rose en los alrededores del salón, sin éxito alguno.

Una comida, baile, otra comida… y aun nada. Viendo a los novios por un rato, me sentí feliz por ellos e incluso ansie tener algo asi para mi también. ¿Cómo sería estar casado? ¿vivir con alguien?

¿Cómo sería tener al amor de tu vida al llegar a casa cada día? Probablemente mucho mejor de lo que yo estaba teniendo ahora.

Finalmente otra de las tandas de baile comenzó, y cuando todos se dirigieron a la pista para bailar, yo me levanté para ir al baño, viendo entonces el vestido azul de Rosalie andando a lo lejos por un corredor, para luego meterse en uno de los cuartos a la derecha.

Bien, está era mi oportunidad, me dije.

Tal vez ahora al fin podríamos tener un momento a solas.

Desde que me había enterado de la boda, no había hecho más que desear ir con ella, claro que cuando me había enterado que no podría hacerlo, puesto que ella sería quién la organizaba, pensé que al menos podríamos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos; bailar un poco, tal vez comer algo... Pero nada de eso había sucedido.

La verdad era que de las casi 3 horas que iban de la boda, apenas si la había visto de lejos y por apenas unos minutos, casi como si ella estuviera evitandome.

¿Lo estaba haciendo? ¿Aún no quería verme?

¿Estaría aún enojada conmigo?

Desde que había visto ese mensaje pidiendo un revolcón con otra chica en mi teléfono, todo parecía haber ido cuesta abajo. Apenas si había conseguido más que un "si" o un "no" como respuesta a mis mensajes, pero no había dicho más nada, ya que ella me había pedido un tiempo para pensar las cosas, pero ya no iba a esperar más tiempo.

Viendo como la puerta estaba entreabierta, la empuje suavemente hacia adelante y entonces la ví.

-hola- le dije aún desde el umbral de la puerta.

-hola- respondió ella unos segundos después, pero sin voltearse a verme a al cara.

-la boda ha estado increíble - le dije - mis felicitaciones

-gracias- dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Ella sin embargo, continuó sin verme, revisando los regalos sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ella y como si ni siquiera le importara que estuviera allí o no.

Y eso estaba matandome.

-Rose, yo…no quiero interrumpirte, pero ¿podemos hablar un poco?

Solo escuche un suspiro saliendo de sus labios.

Dios ...¿Acaso tanto me detestaba que no podía ni verme a los ojos? ¿tan enfadada aún estaba conmigo? Incluso por algo que ni siquiera había hecho

-por favor, solo…- yo me acerqué a ella y entonces coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro. Ella contuvo el aire- ¿puedo verte al menos?

Soltando finalmente el aire, ella se volteó y me miró a los ojos. Se veía triste.

-Me gusta tu vestido- señalé después de unos segundos.

Claro, de cerca ese vestido le sentaba aun mejor, pero sin importar lo sexy que pudiera verse, no podía evitar lo que me decían sus ojos.

-gracias- contestó

-supongo que la novia te habrá envidiado un poco.

-estas exagerando

-no, no lo hago- dije con mucha seguridad- Dios…- yo me acerque un paso más a ella y la tomé por el mentón- juro que ha sido un infierno no verte en estas semanas... No te das una idea de cuánto te he extrañado.

-Emmett…- ella negó con la cabeza

-no- la interrumpí -ya me pediste que espere y te de espacio y lo hice. Ahora no voy a volver a alejarme.

Ella retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda contra la pared y yo la seguí, poniendo mis brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y viéndola a los ojos con atención.

\- eres tu la única cosa que quiero, Rose-dije acariciando su mejilla- nadie más…

Y sin decir una palabra más la bese con furia mientras ella se resistía un poco.

-Dios, no lo hagas más difícil- dije apenas separándome de sus labios y apretando mi otra mano sobre su cintura para luego bajarla lentamente hasta su cadera- se que también quieres esto.

Entonces ella me apartó por los hombros y me miró enfadada.

-no, no quiero esto- dijo- y no podemos solucionar todos nuestros problemas de esta forma.

\- claro que podemos- yo acaricié su mejilla, pero ella quitó mi mano con brusquedad -¿Qué sucede? –pregunté

-ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto- dijo ella con la voz penosa.

Bien, primero estaba triste, y ahora enojada, eso no era bueno.

-¿haciendo que?

-jugando a estos juegos contigo

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿Qué juegos?

Ella no contestó, pero tampoco necesito hacerlo. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Mierda. Esto era más profundo de lo que pensaba. ¿Entonces ella no quería verme más? ¿Nunca más? ¿Ni siquiera podría volver a intentarlo?

-esto nunca fue un juego para mi- aclaré

-¿Por qué querrías….?

-no estoy jugando contigo, ni con tus sentimientos, Rose- le dije- eres la única chica que quiero. Y no poder verte o hablar contigo estas casi tres semanas ha sido horrible ¿ por qué iba a estar jugando con algo como eso? ¿Por qué piensas que haría algo como eso contigo?

Ella bajó sus ojos al suelo y ya la tomé del mentón buscando ver su expresión.

-¿por qué pensaste eso? ¿Qué yo solo estaba jugando contigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros

-soy un imbécil, Dios….- bufé peinando con una mano mi cabello hacia atrás -¿te dije algo la ultima vez que nos vimos que te hiciera pensar eso?

Ella negó

-¿entonces que fue?

-solo pensé…que querías follarme y divertirte. Que eso era todo lo que había entre nosotros.

Oh… así que ella habia pensando que él que había estado jugando todo ese tiempo había sido yo, mientras yo me devanaba los sesos por mi cuenta, creyendo que para quien todo eso no era más que un juego, era ella.

-¿entonces nada de lo que dije la ultima vez tuvo sentido para ti? ¿ni siquiera cuando dije que estaba enamorado de ti?

Ella paso saliva.

Esta conversación la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Bien, nada de hablar de amor, me dije. No ahora.

-solo… dame una oportunidad, una para demostrarte que estoy hablando en serio. Que tú significas mucho más para mí que un simple revolcón o unos cuantos.

Ella me miro a los ojos y mordió sus labios

-¿por favor…?

Ella asintió, y entonces yo la besé con ganas.

Dios, eso se sentía bien.

Sus labios contra lo míos. Su aliento chocando con el mío, su respiración errática…

Claro que cuando yo intenté ir más lejos, metiendo mis manos en el asunto, ella se puso tensa y me apartó, claro que esta vez no fue tan brusca como antes.

-Emmett, no- dijo -no podemos solo pelear y arreglar todo con sexo- me dijo

-no quiero arreglarlo con sexo. Solo quiero tener sexo.- dije.

Tendríamos tiempo de sobra para arreglar nuestros problemas más tarde. Podíamos hablar tanto como ella quisiera, sobre todo. Sobre lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría.

Pero ahora solo quería tenerla.

Tomando sus manos, las puse sobre su cabeza y sostuve sus muñecas mientras besaba su cuello con ansias.

-suéltame-pidió

-no- dije mirándola a los ojos y con mi mano libre alzaba la falda de su vestido

-Dios…- ella negó con su cabeza- ¿lo ves? A eso me refiero. Dices que no solo quieres tener sexo conmigo, pero ahora que me ves, es lo único que estás intentando hacer.

Soltando mi agarré, la mire a los ojos y suspiré.

Ella tenía razón. Estaba siendo un imbécil, pero no podía… ¿Cómo podía explicárselo?

-¿nunca quisiste solo follar?- Rose me miró confundida- por muy enfadada que estuvieras, nunca quisiste ¿follar y sacárselo de encima? ¿No te ponía incluso eso aun mas caliente?

Ella mordisqueó su labio inferior y no dijo nada.

Bien, así que conocía ese sentimiento.

No podía decirle "ponte en mi lugar, llevamos 3 semanas sin vernos y mis bolas están azules" porque no iba a entenderlo. Pero si tal vez era un poco más sutil...

-te quiero toda, a ti, no follar- expliqué- pero llevamos tanto sin vernos y entonces hoy te vi con ese vestido puesto y no pude…- yo negué con mi cabeza y suspiré, esperando que lo entendiera.

-sabía que iba a gustarte este vestido- dijo

-¿lo sabías?-ella asintió- ¿así que te lo pusiste pensando en mi?

Rose suspiró y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír como un ganador. Bien, aun lo tienes, McCartney, pensé.

-pero…- por supuesto, tenía que haber un "pero"- quería hablar contigo. Que habláramos sobre lo que pasó, sobre esto y…

-lo sé- dije- también quiero que hablemos- yo volví a acariciar su mejilla.

-pero no podemos hablar aquí, no en medio de la boda

-bueno, podemos hablar después- propuse- y ahora podemos…

-¿follar?- ella alzó una ceja interrogante y casi mostrándose enfadada al adivinar que esa sería mi respuesta, más que preguntándolo como si fuera una invitación a hacerlo.

-no- la interrumpí, ocurriéndoseme otra idea.- no necesitamos follar. Solo… déjame complacerte. Puedo hacer eso simplemente.

-¿complacerme?

Ella me observó confundida. Oh, nena te ves tan linda confundida, pensé.

-hacer que te corras…-dije

-oh- ella pareció sorprendida por un segundo, como si no se esperara eso en absoluto.

Podía hacerla venirse, lo sabía. Ya lo habia hecho varias veces y no había necesitado nada más que mis dedos y mi boca. Y eso, Dios... Me daba una gran satisfacción.

Pero claro, ahora mismo eso podía salir de 3 maneras diferentes:

1\. me podría mandar a la mierda y hacerme salir de esa habitación y regresar a la fiesta sin nada de acción para ninguno de los dos.

2\. dejarme hacerlo, disfrutarlo, y luego tener que ir al baño a pajearme yo solo para soltar la presión.

3\. hacerla venirse tan bien, que ella me pediría que lo hiciéramos justo allí, no aceptando que yo me fuera caliente por mi cuenta.

Con la segunda opción me conformaba, era mucho mejor que nada, pero claro, si ella le decía que si a la tercera, sabría entonces que no estaba tan enfadada y que las cosas no estaban tan mal. Que aún había algo de esperanza y que ella sentía algo por mi y no solo estaba usandome.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó aún algo incrédula.

-si- dije

Rose miró

hacia el suelo, pensándoselo.

-vamos nena- le pedí- ¿acaso no me extrañaste? ¿no extrañaste,esto?

Yo empuje mi mano debajo del tajo de su vestido, justo sobre sus bragas, ahuecándola sobre su coño.

Ella mordió sus labios.

Con un ágil movimiento tire sus bragas hacia abajo y mis dedos comenzaron a torturar su clítoris rápidamente.

Ella gimió y sus piernas temblaron. Oh mierda...

Mi polla dio un respingo en mis pantalones, pero aun así no me detuve. Por mucho que quisiera follar, quería que ella quisiera hacerlo conmigo. Así que no.

-solo déjate ir- le pedí besando una vez más sus labios, esta vez con dulzura.

Ella solo me miro sin decir nada.

-déjame hacer esto por ti. Hazlo y vas a disfrutarlo…

Empujando uno de mis dedos en su interior, ella gimió con fuerza y yo dirigí mis labios a su cuello.

Volviendo a retirarlos, subí hasta su clítoris antes de comenzar a dar círculos sobre el rápidamente.

Ella mordió sus labios y sus cejas casi se juntaron en una expresión que me puso realmente caliente.

Sin detenerme, ella empujó su cadera contra mis dedos y yo aproveche para mover uno de los tirantes de su vestido y pellizcar uno de sus pezones.

Viendo como ella apretaba su estómago y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar noté que no le quedaba mucho para correrse, así que apresure mis movimientos antes de verla ondular su cuerpo con fuerza y sentir su humedad contra mis dedos mientras ella gemía con suavidad.

Uno, conté mentalmente.

-eso es nena- dije, bajando mi boca a su escote y dejando besos sobre su piel de un modo caliente- no te contengas…

Sintiendo como ella intentaba recobrar su respiración, mis dedos volvieron a tocarla suavemente y sin ninguna intención de que eso se terminara allí. Oh, no.

Viendo como ella me miraba a los ojos por completo excitada, lleve mis dedos a mi boca, llenándolos de saliva y los conduje de vuelta a su centro, para deslizarlos en su interior.

Soltando un gemido, ella se sostuvo de mi cuello, mientras yo comenzaba a bombear dentro y fuera con un ritmo lento al principio.

-oh, eso se siente tan bien…- dijo ella, titubeando mientras con cada movimiento de mis dedos yo la sentía más cerca de la cima.

Tomando una bocanada de aire y haciendo caso omiso a mi propia calentura, acelere el movimiento de mis dedos antes de que ella me tomara por el cuello para besarme con ganas y así evitar gemir más fuerte.

Oh, ¿Por cuánto más podría aguantar esto? Podría tener a Rose allí conmigo por un buen rato, solo haciendo que ella se corriera, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo ella me dejaría hacerlo?

-oh... mierda…-ella jadeo separándose de mi para mirarme a los ojos y ya por completo fuera de sí con sus piernas comenzando a temblar de nuevo.

-eso esta mejor- la felicité mientras chupaba suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja- hazlo nena, hazlo para mi- pedi.

-oh Dios… Dios... - gimió, sosteniéndose de mis hombros, antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un fuerte gemido.

Viendo una mesa libre junto a nosotros y aún recuperándose, la hice caminar hasta ella, para sentarla en el borde de esta.

Rose me miró a los ojos como si no supiera qué esperar o decir. Solo di que me quieres, a mí y solo a mi, pensé interiormente.

Arrodillándome frente a ella, hundí mi cabeza entre sus piernas y comencé a darle placer con mi boca sin dudarlo.

Rose se dejó caer hacia atrás y entonces yo incorporé mis dedos al juego. Moviendo mi lengua sobre su clítoris, lamiendo y chupando, hice que mis dedos comenzaran a penetrarla yendo cada vez más rápido.

A este paso, ya no necesitarán ir lento. Ella estaba tan caliente que simplemente con un par de toques conseguía que todo su cuerpo comenzará a ondularse; lo que solo conseguía volverme más loco.

Así que conseguí que ella se corriera de nuevo, fácilmente. Claro que cuando estuve dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo con otra ronda, ella me hizo ponerme de pie una vez más.

-Emmett…- jadeo- ya no puedo….

-oh, claro que puedes…- dije volviendo a besarla- ¿Crees que no puedo hacer que te corras más?

Volviendo a mover mis dedos rápidamente el círculos ella gimió y me sujetó por la muñeca, queriendo que me detuviera, pero yo no lo hice.

Su boca se abrió en un círculo y entonces su mano paso hacia mis pantalones, tocando lo que yo ya obviamente había sentido que había allí.

Mordiendo sus labios, ella presionó sus dedos en torno a mi erección y yo exhalé con fuerza.

No juegues conmigo, pensé mentalmente. No hagas esto sino vas a dejarme hacer nada más.

Empujando mis dedos en su interior, casi demostrándole lo que quería hacerle, ella sujeto el borde de mis pantalones antes de quitar el botón con torpeza.

-Rose…- le advertí

-solo hazlo- dijo sumando su otra mano al juego y tirando hacia abajo la cremallera- te quiero adentro mío, ahora. Solo ...follame de una vez.

Y obviamente no necesitando más que eso para hacer lo que ella me pedía, aparté mis dedos de su centro para terminar de deshacerme de mis pantalones y hacer mis bóxers a un lado antes de volverme hacia ella más que listo.

Sin dejar que ella dijera nada, solo la tomé por la parte posterior de sus rodillas y la atraje hacia mi para dirigir mi polla a su interior.

Colgándose de mi cuello, ella espero que yo entrara, gimiendo con fuerza y contrayéndose a mi alrededor.

Oh puta madre, eso se sentía tan bien…

Liberando una de mis manos de su cadera, aparte la tela del vestido de su busto y acaricie uno de sus pechos y tironee de su pezón haciéndola gemir de placer.

Por supuesto a esta altura ella estaba tan mojada que ni siquiera fue difícil moverme adentro y afuera de su coño, tanto que no tenía idea de cuánto podría soportarlo yo mismo.

Apresurandome porque ella se viniera al menos una vez más, me moví con estocadas rápidas y precisas, consiguiendo que nuestros cuerpos chocarán con fuerza al encontrarse y que ella comenzara a gemir sin control.

Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás mientras recargaba su peso en sus brazos, apoyados sobre la mesa, mientras yo alzaba ligeramente su cadera en el aire.

-solo una vez más…- le pedí- hazlo…

Mordiendo sus labios, ella movió su cadera rápidamente contra la mía hasta que su estómago se contrajo y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, viniéndose sobre mi.

Oh dios …

Sin siquiera esperar, yo continue moviendome, buscando mi propia liberación. Jadeando audiblemente, me aferre a su cadera mientras la embestía con rudeza, hasta que finalmente me corrí en su interior.

Recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, intenté recuperar mi respiración mientras la sentía a ella moverse debajo de mi.

Apartando me finalmente de su cuerpo, volví a abrochar mis pantalones y ella acomodó su vestido de nuevo en su lugar, cubriendo sus pechos y también sus piernas.

Pero claro, su rostro, cuando todo eso termino fue de pronto muy diferente.

Cuando la calentura y el deseo desaparecieron, su rostro volvió a mostrarse preocupado e incluso algo triste.

oh, Mierda…. ¿Por qué? ¿ que había hecho mal ahora? ¿no debería haberlo hecho? ¿no debería haber follado con ella, era eso? ¿incluso cuando ella me lo hubiera pedido al final?

No, esto no debía de haber salido así.

Ella tenía que estar con su cabeza en otra parte, yo tendría que haber conseguido eso; pero en su lugar ella solo se veía aun más preocupada que antes de que comenzara.

Y claro,si yo pensaba sentirme feliz después de eso que había esperado por tanto tiempo, solo me sentía un idiota. Uno que acababa de meter la pata.

-¿estás bien?- pregunte

-si- sin embargo, no me miro a los ojos al decirlo.

Bien, no iba a decírmelo. Aunque tendría que sacárselo de alguna manera. Fuera bueno o malo, quería que ella me lo dijera y dejara de comportarse así. Ya había tenido suficiente silencio.

Viéndola volver a arreglar el busto de su vestido, pensé en que podía hacer para no volverme a quedar al margen después de esto.

Más de dos semanas de nada, luego esto y ¿después qué? ¿dos semanas más de no volver a hablarnos ni vernos? ¿o tal vez de nunca más nada?

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado después de la boda?-propuse esperando que ella no volviera a desaparecerse una vez más en cuanto la fiesta terminará

-¿qué?

-Edward está de viaje ¿no es así?

Ella me miró como si no pudiera creerlo.

Si, lo sé. Sonaba como si casi lo hubiera planeado, pero no había sido así. Por supuesto, yo sabía que no estaba en la ciudad, pero eso era por que era su jefe, no por que lo hubiera mandado lejos apropósito, al menos no esta vez.

-si- dijo ella

-puedo esperarte hasta que termines con todo lo de la boda y entonces podemos ir a algún sitio a desayunar y luego…- recordé entonces el premio de la subasta, el fin de semana en el hotel. Bien, eso sonaba como un plan- podemos ir al Waldolf

-¿al Waldorf?

-aun tengo el premio que te gane en la subasta- dije- uno que de hecho gane para usar contigo

-¿de verdad?- preguntó. Esta vez sí se vio sorprendida.

-bueno, no quería que tu lo tuvieras para usarlo con otro, así que preferí comprarlo yo, con la esperanza de que en algún momento fueras a querer usarlo conmigo.

Ella me sonrió, de pronto, mostrándose realmente sorprendida ante mi declaración.

\- yo pensé que lo habías comprado para usarlo con otra chica- admitió

-nunca hubo otra chica- dije

Rosalie acomodo su cabello hacia atrás y suspiró

-está bien- dijo finalmente después de un par de segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

Yo sonreí.

Podíamos pasar entonces la noche juntos, o mejor dicho la mañana, aunque durmiendo, qué más daba la hora. No necesitábamos solo follar, ya veíamos a dónde nos llevaba eso. Hablar y correrse no eran una buena combinación para ella, así que nos limitaríamos a hacer una cosa por vez.

Además, nos debíamos esa conversación.

Ya me había sacado las ganas y claramente ella también, así que el sexo podría esperar.

Viéndola arreglar su vestido, estire una de mis manos para acomodar una de las tiras sobre su hombro que estaba doblada, cuando ella se apartó de mí una vez más.

-esta bien, yo puedo hacerlo- dijo- solo vete. Regresa a la fiesta. Yo arreglare todo esto.

-está bien- yo la mire a los ojos sintiéndome algo raro

¿Por qué de pronto una sensación de abandono volvió a aparecer en mi estomago?

Ese –"solo vete"- había dolido más de lo que esperaba, incluso cuando ella no lo hubiera dicho con esa intención.

\- te veré más tarde- le dije

-si- fue todo lo que dijo.

Terminando de acomodar mi traje, salí de allí aun con la respiración algo agitada y mi cabeza por demás preocupada.

Y claro, mi suerte solo mejoró cuando me crucé con Alice en el corredor, yendo en dirección al cuarto donde estaba Rosalie.

-ni siquiera me lo digas- dijo negando con la cabeza al pasar a mi lado y ver con la pinta que iba.

Yo mantuve mi boca cerrada y continúe caminando, escuchando como unos segundos después la puerta de esa habitación se abria detrás de mí.

 **Hola a todas!!**

 **bien, me he demorado unos dias mas, pero aqui esta.**

 **pueden creer que mi computadora se rompio? gracias a dios que tenia una copia de la historia guardada en la nube. ajajja**

 **asi que termine el capitulo desde mi celular apenas hace unos minutos y lo subi desde la app de fanfiction la cual descubri apenas dos dias atras, decepcionada pensando que hasta que no volviera a tener mi pc no podria actualizar la historia.**

 **pero en fin, aqui esta. y desde el punto de vista de Emmett.**

 **¿Que les parece?**

 **Espero leer en sus reviews que piensan sobre estos dos y sobre la noticia de Rose sobre el bebé. ¿Creen que va a decírselo o va a esperar un poco más? ¿Debería esperar hasta resolver lo suyo con Edward?**

 **En fin noticias aparte. He comenzado a escribir hace poco en Wattpad. Nose si conocen o no la app. No es sobre twilight, sino de algo completamente distinto, pero manteniendo mi estilo ajajaj.**

 **Son más bien one-shoots con lemmons o smut creo que le dicen ahora, sobre BTS( la banda K-pop) no se día alguien la conoce o le gusta. En fin, solo por si les interesa**

 **Les dejo aquí un link para que lo chequeen:**

 **https/my.w.tt/XMAwT9yL7U**

 **o pueden buscar mi usuario: elsisminkim**

 **Apenas voy unos capítulos, pero me gustaría tener más comentarios al respecto. Tal vez luego los suba aqui a fanfiction más adelante. Y tranquilas que por escribir eso no voy a descuidar más está historia, mucho menos tan cerca del final.**

 **Si tienen más propuestas o ideas, más que encantada las recibiré.**

 **Saludos a todas.**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	23. Limbo

Sentimiento positivo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

 **Capitulo 23: limbo**

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Era lo único que podía decir de mi misma.

Otra vez, las hormonas habían ganado, dejando de lado mi desastrosa cabeza con tal de sentir sus manos una vez más sobre mi cuerpo.

Ah… ¿es que era tan fácil para él convencerme de tener sexo?

Por supuesto, me había corrido, más de una vez, lo cual era asombroso, si.

Pero había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que había pensado en hacer cuando me encontrara con él.

Y para coronar el pastel, había quedado en que iríamos a un hotel en cuanto terminara la boda para "hablar" sobre nuestros problemas, o más bien sobre nuestra última discusión.

¿de verdad íbamos a hablar o solo tendríamos sexo? ¿ me habría mentido y otra vez como una idiota estaba cayendo en su trampa?

No.

No podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Ya me había sacado las ganas y ahora tendría que hablar con él. Ver si eso tenía algún futuro y decirle sobre el bebé.

Soltando un suspiro, volví a acomodar mi vestido, cuando alguien entró por la puerta.

Era Alice.

-así que aquí estabas- dijo

Yo asentí sin decirle más nada.

-vi a Emmett en el corredor, saliendo de aquí. Su ropa iba bastante desordenada

Yo cerré mis ojos y agache mi cabeza.

-culpable

-así que dos horas escondiéndote y al final acabaste teniendo sexo con él ¿de verdad?

-oh, lo se. Se que suena estúpido, pero él…- yo bufé- por mucho que odie admitirlo, es bueno con sus dedos.

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza. Ella lo desaprobaba, por supuesto

-imagino que no le dijiste sobre la noticia ¿o si?- ella apuntó con su dedo hacia mi abdomen

Yo negué.

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento-dije- no quería….-de pronto me sentí una porquería. Alice confiaba en mi, siempre había sido profesional con el trabajo, pero esta vez había llegado muy lejos.- estas hormonas de mierda… solo él me tocó y no pude decirle que no. Creo que tu lo entiendes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa amable.

-¿estas bien?- yo asentí- bien- ella suspiró- todo está bien en la fiesta, no te preocupes. Pero estaba realmente preocupada por ti

-lo siento

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

-dijo que va a esperarme cuando acabe la boda

-¿de verdad?- yo miré mis dedos y mordí mis labios. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella no lo entendería.-¿ entonces ya volvieron o…?

-no lo sé. Supongo…- dije- solo quiero hablar con él.

-bien, si estas segura de eso… por mi esta bien

-Alice no tienes que estar de acuerdo, se que lo que estoy haciendo esta mal, sobre todo por Edward, pero no puedo, no quiero que termine, menos ahora que…- yo hice una pausa antes de decirlo en voz alta- voy a tener un bebe con él.

-siempre y cuando se lo digas…

-¿crees que puedas cuidar a Mac hasta mañana y yo..?

-por supuesto- dijo ella sin dejarte terminar- sabes que no tienes que preguntar. Además Mila tendrá con quien jugar.

Yo le sonreí, agradecida.

Después de eso y ya sin tener que estar buscando más lugares donde seguir escondiéndome, lo que quedó de la boda paso sorprendentemente rápido. Tal vez porque ya no estaba nerviosa o estresada, por que si bien aún no me había quitado ese gran peso de los hombros, sabía que aún podría arreglar las cosas con Emmett.

El de verdad parecía querer intentarlo o eso es lo que yo quería creer.

Lo que sí fue extraño, sin embargo, fue el mensaje de Edward a mitad de la fiesta, preguntando como iba todo.

¿Desde cuándo le importaba? Sobre todo cuando estaba de viaje.

En ocasiones como esas, él solo me escribía para avisarme que había aterrizado su avión, había llegado al hotel, había cerrado un trato o se estaba por ir a la cama. Eso era todo.

Y en los últimos meses, eso solo había empeorado con nuestras numerosas peleas, haciendo que apenas hablaramos entre nosotros.

Respondiéndole rápidamente que todo iba bien, apague mi teléfono e intente no pensar en eso.

Para cuando finalmente la boda terminó, todos se despidieron de los novios y los invitados se fueron.

Alice, Bree y yo fuimos las últimas en quedar allí.

Con el consentimiento de Alice, yo fui la primera en irme, siendo que estaban esperando por mí afuera.

Se la debía. Si, por esa y todas las veces que ella me había cubierto antes cuando me había escabullido con Emmett.

Me prometí a mi misma que se las pagaría en cuanto solucionara todos mis actuales problemas y mi vida dejara de estar patas para arriba, y tuviera un poco más de estabilidad.

Afuera, en el estacionamiento y junto con apenas un par de autos más, estaba Emmett sentado dentro de su camioneta.

No dijimos mucho durante el viaje, el hotel estaba cerca, así que él simplemente manejo y yo me dedique a mirar por la ventanilla las luces de la ciudad.

Para cuando finalmente llegamos, el aparcó su camioneta frente al hotel y sacó un par de cosas de la guantera antes de que ambos nos bajaramos.

Ya dentro, él nos registró, usando el premio que había ganado en la subasta y usó su tarjeta de crédito para cargar cualquier gasto extra que tuviéramos.

Viendo lo grande que era tan solo el lobby del hotel, me pregunté si todo eso valía la pena.

¿No era demasiado? Después de todo, no es como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados disfrutando de grandes lujos.

Pero Emmett no pensaba lo mismo. Desde el momento en que había puesto toda esa cantidad de dinero para comprar ese premio pensando en usarlo conmigo, como me habia dicho, habia sido muy conciente de lo que estaba poniendo en juego.

Pero ¿lo valía? ¿nuestra relación merecía un premio como ese? Después de todo, yo aun seguía comprometida con otro tipo, estaba siendo infiel, y él… bien él era el jefe de mi prometido.

Yo diría que ese no era precisamente un panorama espectacular.

Dándome cuenta entonces de que no tendríamos nada de ropa para dormir excepto lo traiamos puesto ahora, toque el hombro de Emmett para decírselo.

-es cierto- acordó y volviéndose hacia la chica de la recepción él le dijo- ¿creen que puedan conseguirnos un par de pijamas? Nada de otro mundo, solo algo para ponernos luego de quitarnos esta ropa.

La chica de la recepción le sonrió y tras teclear algo en la computadora frente a ella, hablo con otra de las chicas detrás de la mesa de entrada.

-seguro. Uno de nuestros chicos se los alcanzará en un momento. ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por ustedes?

Volviendose a verme, Emmett me miro, no muy seguro de que responder.

-no, solo las llaves de nuestra habitación- dije

-desde luego- la chica nos pasó dos de ellas y sonrió- que tengan una buena estadía.

Yendo directo a la asensores, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación y apenas cinco minutos después llegó nuestra ropa.

La suite, como era de esperarse, era grande y lujosa. Al menos el premio había resultado como lo prometido.

Sin embargo, yo me sentía fuera de lugar. No me sentía en una aventura de fin de semana ni en un escape romántico con mi amante.

Supongo que el hecho de que las cosas aún estuvieran tensas entre emmett y yo fue lo que no ayudó.

Llevándome al baño mi nueva pijama, con las letras del hotel bordadas en uno de los bolsillos del pecho, me quite el vestido de la fiesta y enfunde en el. Era de una tela suave y cómoda y me quedaba algo grande, por lo que no tuve que preocuparme de que me marcará en ningún sitio en particular.

De cualquier forma mi cuerpo estaba casi igual. Mi abdomen apenas estaba hinchado, como si hubiera comido un poco de más en la comida anterior, aunque a diferencia de ese caso, permanecía de esa manera durante todo el día.

No tenía más náuseas, gracias a dios, ni tampoco antojos o algún otro síntoma típico de las embarazadas. Al menos por ahora.

Regresando a la alcoba ya cambiada, y con mi cabello suelto y ya fuera del peinado que me había hecho para la boda, vi a Emmett sentado al borde de la cama ya cambiado.

-te ves linda- dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su cara

-supongo que no puedo esperar más- dije arrojándose de lleno sobre el colchón, hasta terminar acostada- al menos es cómodo

-lo es- él se acomodó en la cama a mi lado Y buscó mi mirada.

Bien, había llegado el momento de hablar. Sin embargo, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-ah… estoy tan cansada- dije desperezandome sobre las sabanas

Emmett se rió.

-¿la boda?

-la boda, el trabajo, Edward, Mac, y tu

-esas son muchas cosas- yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Qué hay con tu tiempo para pensar?

-demasiado tiempo para pensar nunca es bueno

-¿que significa eso?- él apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara y me miró a los ojos.

-que no tengo idea de que voy a hacer contigo o con… Edward.

O mejor dicho, como voy a hacerlo.

-no estoy pidiéndote que elijas- dijo- aunque creo que eventualmente tendrás que hacerlo.

-lo sé. Es solo que… lo que tu y yo tuvimos y tenemos ahora, y lo que tengo con él…

-llevas 4 años con el, y yo no puedo competir con eso- declaró- lo sé, por que tu y yo ni siquiera llegamos a estar juntos ni la mitad de eso. Y por que eramos unos críos cuando paso y por qué terminó mal. Y que ahora estés acostándote conmigo eventualmente no habla exactamente genial sobre lo que puedo ofrecerte.

-Emmett yo…

-puedo darte más que eso- dijo- quiero hacerlo y necesito que lo sepas. ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien- conteste.

Hundiendo su cabeza contra la almohada, Emmett cerro sus ojos y suspiró.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- él se volteó sobre su costado en la cama y me miró con curiosidad

-seguro- dijo

-¿no volviste a enamorarte?

-no, no como contigo- él acarició mi mejilla y sus ojos miraron profundamente en los míos- pero tú si- dijo apenado, claro que al ver que estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto continuó hablando- está bien, tenías que hacerlo. Merecías ser feliz, que alguien te hiciera feliz.

-¿y tu no?

El se rió con sarcasmo.

-no lo creo- dijo- creo que solo pude hacerlo una vez, y luego de cagarla, solo me rendí y no volví a intentarlo.

-¿aun piensas lo mismo?

-creo que mi corazón solo reacciona con una sola persona. Y desde que volví a verte, lo he comprobado.

-Emmett…

-no tienes porque sentir lo mismo- me aclaró- solo estoy siendo sincero contigo. Quiero que sepas lo que siento y no quiero ocultarte cosas. No volveré a hacer eso contigo, nunca más.

Yo suspiré.

Si Edward me dijera algo como eso alguna vez tal vez no lo habría engañado; eso y el hecho de que me estuviera metiendo los cuernos con su colega.

-es verdad - dijo- realmente… nunca quise a ninguna otra chica como lo hice contigo. Se que eramos adolescentes entonces, que tal vez apenas sabíamos lo que era el amor, pero… fue real lo que tuvimos

Si, lo había sido. Había sido especial para mi, sobre todo porque él había sido el primero, en todo. Mi primer novio, y mi primera vez. Él había sido todo eso, lo que era difícil de superar.

-¿Por qué lo arruinaste entonces?-pregunté

-porque pensé que debía hacer lo mismo que los demás en al universidad. Ya sabes, salir de fiesta, tener sexo y… me deje llevar por eso, por lo que los demás hacían y decían… y el hecho de que las chicas estuvieran tan disponibles e incluso buscarán sexo fue… descolocante. Eso y estar ebrio y lejos de ti, no fueron la mejor combinación.

-¿ni siquiera te importo…?

-claro que me importo. Dios, me sentí una mierda, no solo después de hacerlo, sino cuando te lo dije, cuando no quisiste saber mas nada de mi….- él negó con la cabeza- todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados y yo no podía hablarte ni escribirte, solo me sentía una basura. Aun lo hago

-han pasado más de once años.

-aun así- insistió- no debí haberlo hecho. Habría sido difícil, pero podríamos haberlo intentado, incluso con la distancia, después contigo en la universidad podríamos…

-también he pensado todo lo que podría haber sucedido- le dije- pero no pasó.

Emmett suspiró y cerró sus ojos para negar con la cabeza.

-todo lo que tu pensaste, yo también lo hice-dije- y ahora que volví a verte. No se si…

-¿aun estas enojada conmigo?- yo no contesté- no necesitas decirlo, puedo verlo en el modo en que me miras. Desde que viste ese mensaje en mi teléfono fue como si de nuevo fuera un desconocido para ti.

\- es complicado- dije- cuando vi ese mensaje…. Todos esos recuerdos que había enterrado sobre ti aparecieron de nuevo y fue… horrible.

-lo imagino- su voz ahora estaba apagada. Yo había dicho que había enterrado los recuerdos con él. Había sido una palabra muy dura, pero cierta. Llegado a cierto punto, yo había tenido que hacerlo para poder seguir adelante.

-no- dije- te odie tanto cuando me lo dijiste. Ese día, en tu alcoba…- yo negué con la cabeza y me restregué los ojos para no llorar- lo arruinaste todo

-lo sé

-¿Por qué simplemente no mentiste y dijiste que ya no me amabas más?

-por que no era verdad. Por que aun te amaba

-si pero ¿decirme que te habías acostado con otra chica? – yo lo mire seria- ¿de verdad pensaste que iba a ser mejor?

-quería ser honesto contigo, pero supongo que no sirvió de nada.-admitió- no lo sé. No sé en que estaba pensando entonces. Fui un imbécil y tu lo sabes.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-creo que deje marcas más grandes de la que pensaba.

\- bueno, volver a confiar en los hombres, fue realmente difícil. Aún lo es.- dije

Emmett no respondió y en su lugar solo me miro serio y apenado.

\- no tienes idea de cómo fue para mí después de eso...-Dije con tristeza- terminar la secundaria... Luego la universidad. Con cada uno de los tipos que salí, solo parecía estar esperando que me decepcionaran. Que metieran la pata, que me lastimaran y entonces pudiera librarme de ellos.

-¿que hay con Edward?

-¿crees que estaría aquí contigo si todo entre nosotros estuviera bien?

Emmett me observó con el semblante serio.

-Supongo que no- pero al decirlo, una parte de él parecía estar decepcionada. Tal vez le habría gustado pensar que yo lo había elegido porque lo amaba más o por que era mejor en la cama, y lo era, pero esos no habían sido mis únicos motivos. -¿las cosas estaban muy mal antes de que llegara?

-no, pero realmente no mejoraron- dije con decepción.

Alice tenía razón. Es como si Emmett hubiera llegado en el momento justo. Justo para terminar de arruinar mi compromiso, para hacerme tener una aventura y para poner toda mi vida patas para arriba.

-Jamás quise lastimarte- dijo- más allá de lo que pienses... No quise hacerlo. Sólo me comporte como un adolescente cachondo que no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos. Y cuando te perdí, me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Que ya no podía hacer nada, por que tú no me querías de regreso.

-¿y pensaste que 12 años después si lo querría?

-pensé que no perdería nada con intentarlo. Ya te había perdido una vez, así que podía hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿entonces no estabas tan seguro de que diría que si?¿ de que a la larga tendríamos una aventura?

-no- declaró- no sabía que iba a pasar. Independientemente de lo que yo quisiera, eras tú la que iba a decidir. Si querías mandarme a volar ibas a hacerlo y sino iba a seguir intentándolo.

Yo mordisquee mis labios y lo mire a los ojos. Habia rechazado a Emmett más de una vez, y el había regresado más tarde para volver a intentarlo. No es como si se lo hubiera hecho muy difícil, pero él se había ido caliente en más de una ocasión sin obtener absolutamente nada. Y no me había reclamado nada por eso o se había enfadado conmigo.

Él no estaba mintiendo, y si, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Soltando un bostezo, sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a pesar más de lo que deberían.

Volteando hacia la pared. Ví en el reloj colgado sobre la pared que ya marcaban cerca de las 7 AM.

-¿Quieres dormir un poco?-preguntó - podemos seguir hablando por la mañana, no tenemos que hacer todo esto ahora.

-esta bien

-bien- él acarició mi mejilla y entonces se levantó de la cama- apagaré las luces y entonces podrás descansar un poco. Dejaremos la charla para cuando ambos estemos descansados y tal vez con algo de comida en el estómago.

Deslizandome bajo las sábanas, me acurruque hacia un lado de la cama y cerré mis ojos lista para dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Unos segundos después sentí a Emmett meterse en la cama, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, él no me abrazo o busco que me acurrucarse a su lado. Simplemente se acostó de espaldas a mi y cerró sus ojos buscando, él también algo de descanso.

Estaba dándome mi espacio.

Cuando desperté sin embargo, lo hice pegada a su cuerpo. Con mi cabeza apoyada contra su pecho y mis brazos, enroscados alrededor de uno de los suyos.

Genial.

Nisiquiera en mis sueños podía mantener mi palabra, o más bien, no podía controlar mis deseos que claramente me estaba diciendo que lo quería a él, de esa manera.

Intentando moverme lo más suave que pude, me moví de su lado, aunque no pude evitar despertarlo en el camino.

O eso pensé que había hecho.

-¿Estás despierta?

-lo siento- dije

-no te preocupes- Él negó con la cabeza- llevo despierto un buen rato. Solo me quedé a tu lado por que no quería despertarte.

Entonces no supe que decir.

-si quieres puedo pedirnos el desayuno mientras te das una ducha.

-esta bien

-¿Quieres algo en especial?

-un jugo de naranja con tostadas y jalea estaría bien

\- muy bien. Ahora haré la llamada.

Para cuándo salí de la ducha, nuestro desayuno ya había llegado y también habían algunas bolsas de compras sobre el sofá del salón.

¿Tanto me había tardado?

Sin embargo al preguntarle de dónde habían salido, Emmett me dijo que había ordenado algunas cosas por internet temprano.

-supuse que no tendrías nada que ponerte hoy. Así que pensé que podría comprarte algo para que uses- dijo

\- Emmett no tenías que…

\- elegí varias cosas. No tengo idea de cómo vayan a quedarte. No es lo mismo que comprar en una tienda, pero…

Yo sonreí. El había pensando en mí, incluso cuando ni yo misma había pensando en que rayos iba a ponerme en caso de tener que salir de esa habitación.

-gracias- contesté- seguro algo me quedará.

Aún metida en esa enorme bata de color blanco, desayune con él, sentada en medio de la cama.

Si, desayunamos, incluso cuando ya eran más de las 3 pm.

Después de eso, me lleve las cosas conmigo de regreso al baño para probarmelas y aproveché la oportunidad para hablar por teléfono con Alice y también. Dejarle algún mensaje a Edward antes de que sospechara que algo raro había sucedido.

Leí los mensajes de Edward y le dije que todo ena boda había salido bien y que me había quedado dormida en casa en cuanto había llegado.

Alice, por otro lado, se estaba encargando de Mac y no podía solo dejarlo con ella y desaparecerse por tres o cuatro días sin decir nada.

Tras un par de tonos, ella finalmente atendió.

-¿Así que finalmente decidiste reportarte? -bromeo

-¿Cómo estás?

-molida, igual que después de cada evento. Juro que mientras más pasa el tiempo y este bebé sigue creciendo, siento que tengo menos energía

Poniendo una mano sobre mi estómago, pensé en ello también. -¿Y tú cómo estás? Dime ¿Pasó algo más entre ustedes?

-solo dormímos. Apenas si hablamos anoche. Y esperaba poder hacerlo hoy. Necesito saber si el está listo para hacer esto conmigo. ¿Crees que puedas quedarte con Mac hasta mañana? Iré a recogerlo a primera hora. Dile a Jasper…

-no te preocupes, ya te inventé una excusa- ella rió del otro lado de la línea - Dios. Cuando él se entere que todo este tiempo tú estabas con su primo va a volverse loco.

Bueno, eso sí llegábamos a algo más después de esto, aunque sinceramente esperaba que así fuera.

-bien- dijo ella- todo está bien aquí con el pequeño, así que no te preocupes. Si sucede cualquier cosa solo llámame e iré a buscarte.

-gracias, Ali

\- compórtate- dijo en tono de advertencia - te veré mañana.

Y colgó.

Revisando las bolsas de lo que Emmett había comprado, me encontré con dos faldas, dos blusas y un vestido.

Probandome todo, más de una vez claro, y combinando las faldas con las blusas alternadamente, termine usando uno de esos conjuntos con los zapatos que había llevado la noche anterior a la fiesta.

Para cuándo salí de la habitación, me encontré con Emmett ya vestido, con un par de jeans oscuros y una camisa celeste clara.

El se veía animado animado por algún motivo y quise pensar que eso era buena señal.

Salimos a pasear por un rato por el centro. No estábamos precisamente en nuestra área de la ciudad, por lo que fue refrescante caminar por calles nuevas y distintas a las que veía todos los días.

Intenté ser optimista y no pensar en las cosas que podían salir mal. De verdad quería a Emmett, lo hacía, tal vez no tan profundamente como la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos, pero lo hacía. Solo tenía que lograr confiar en él de nuevo, y eso no iba a ser fácil.

Finalmente entrando a un restaurante por algo de comer, emmett y yo nos sentamos uno frente al otro con las cartillas del menú en nuestras manos sin tener idea de que queríamos.

Mi estómago gruñó y no pude evitar llevar una de mis ambos sobre el, recordandome que ahora estaba comiendo por dos.

Aún no tenía antojos, pero pronto los tendría ¿No?

-¿Estás hambrienta?- Emmett me sonrió al verme

-si…- mentí

-bueno podemos ordenar pizza o pasta como algo rápido. Pero sino podemos pedir lo que tú quieras

Viéndolo a los ojos pensaste en decírselo. En decirle la verdad ¿Que caso tenía seguir esperando?

Pero en cuanto abrí la boca, las palabras no salieron. De nuevo, estaba aterrorizada, temerosa de cuál podía ser su reacción.

Apenas habíamos comenzado el día y nisiquiera habia tenido la oportunidad de terminar de hablar con él sobre nuestros asuntos sin resolver. Si le decía sobre el embarazo ahora, él no querría hablar sobre nada más, únicamente centrándose en el futuro y en qué haríamos con un bebé.

No.

Yo necesitaba cerrar con los otros capítulos antes de comenzar con uno nuevo.

Suspirando, quite mi mano de mi estómago y le dije que pidieramos pizza.

Ya había anochecido para cuando regresamos al hotel. Habíamos caminado y comido, Y también habíamos hablado un poco, pero sobre nada sustancial.

Todo había sido sobre el trabajo y el clima, y la fiesta de navidad que aún estaba organizando para él.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la piscina por un rato?- propuso mientras subíamos al ascensor.

\- no tengo traje de baño

-tampoco yo- y de pronto una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios

-¿Podemos hacerlo?

-claro. Tenemos esto- dijo el enseñándome la llave de nuestra habitación que tenía las letras V.I.P escritas en el dorso.- podemos ir donde queramos

-esta bien- acordé- pero solo por un rato.

También quería divertirme, no solo pasarme el fin de semana angustiada y preocupada.

Presionando el botón del subsuelo, y tras recorrer un largo corredor con baños a ambos lados, llegamos a la piscina.

Estaba vacía y con algunas luces encendidas, dando un ambiente íntimo y cálido, casi como si él lo hubiera planeado, pensé.

Sin dudarlo, Emmett comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a dejarla doblada sobre una de las sillas reposeras que estaban en uno de los lados de la enorme piscina.

Armandome de valor, también me quite la ropa, dejándola sobre una de las sillas junto a mí y caminé hasta la orilla antes de bajar las escaleras e introducir mejoras lentamente en el agua.

Fría al comienzo, pero luego un poco mas calida. Sin embargo mis pezones lo sintieron, así como el resto de mi piel, que ahora estaba como la de una gallina.

Mirando haci afuera vi como Emmett terminaba de quitarse los pantalones y luego las medias.

¿Por qué de pronto esto parecía tan emocionante? Me sentía como si tuviera 16 otra vez y estuviéramos a punto de hacer algo a escondidas de nuestros padres. Dios…

Nadando hacia uno de los bordes, hice pie mientras me quedaba viendo a Emmett.

Ya solo con sus boxers negros puestos Emmett se arroja al agua y nadó hasta acercarse a mi.

No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa.

Haciendo pie en el fondo de la piscina, él acarició mi mejilla y me besó con ganas.

Sus labios húmedos se mezclaron con los míos mientras sentía su lengua asomarse, casi pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca.

Sin quererlo,termine agitandome, con mis brazos colgando de su cuello y emmett disfrutando de mi cuerpo, acariciando con suavidad mi espalda y mis piernas

-Dios, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía esto en el agua- Emmett sonrió viéndome y volvió a besarme.

Claro que cuando su mano alcanzo mi entrepierna, yo me congele.

Eran las hormonas de nuevo.

No, no quería sexo ahora, y no eran solo las hormonas, sino mi cabeza.

-Emmett…- pedí, apartándome de sus labios e incluso sintiéndome algo mal por eso- ¿podemos, solo…?

Viéndome algo confundido, él se detuvo para escucharme.

-no quiero hacer esto, ahora

Él asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato a que me refería y se apartó de mí.

Llevando sus ojos hacia el agua, él se mostró confundido y tal vez decepcionado.

Si, cuando habia puesto esa cantidad de dinero para comprar ese premio para usarlo conmigo, probablemente lo último que se esperaba era que yo me negara a acostarme con él.

Pero si no quería hacerlo ahora ¿acaso tenía que dejarlo tener lo que quería por lo que le había costado? No, eso no sonaba justo.

Claro que ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que me había negado a tener sexo con él desde que habíamos comenzado con lo nuestro.

La noche anterior en la boda, primero había dicho que no y luego de dejarlo hacer que yo me corriera increíblemente con sus dedos, yo misma había querido también que me follara, pero entonces me había dejado llevar por el calor del momento.

Y ahora eso no es lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía que dejar de actuar como una chiquilla tonta y caliente y empezar a tomar decisiones serias. Si seguía comportándome así… solo seria igual que ahora y necesitaba poner en orden mi vida de nuevo.

-lo siento- dije

Emmett se volvió a verme con el semblante serio.

-¿por qué?

-por que se lo que te costo este premio- dije- y que lo último que necesitabas ahora era tenerme a mí en esa piscina diciéndote que no quiero tener sexo, cuando es probable que un montón de otras chicas ni siquiera lo habrían pensado dos veces antes de terminar de quitarse la ropa.

-estoy contigo ahora, no con un montón de otras chicas- me dijo él- y me importa lo que tu quieras, no ellas.

Yo mordí mis labios

\- hablaba en serio cuando te dije que compre este premio para usarlo contigo- admitió- nunca con nadie más en mente- yo no contesté- tal vez no me creas de inmediato, pero es así. Vine a la ciudad solo pensando en verte y no he salido con nadie más que contigo desde que llegué. En Nueva York, me veía con un par de chicas, cada tanto, pero…- el negó con la cabeza como si se sintiera mal por ello- nunca quise nada serio con ellas.

Acomodando mi cabello hacia atrás, yo lo mire a los ojos sin decirle mas nada.

-lo siento, de verdad que sí- dijo- en la boda te dije que que quería más que solo tener sexo contigo, pero me estoy comportando como un maldito adolescente cachondo , tratando de metértela cada vez que puedo. Y no quiero que pienses que solo quiero venderte un discurso barato. De verdad me gustas, y de verdad me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo y no solo follando, aunque si cada vez que tu lo quieras.

Yo sonreí, haciéndolo reír a él también.

-podemos solo besarnos y ya, o simplemente nadar por otro rato o volver a la habitación. Lo que sea que tu quieras hacer.- dijo- Lo ultimo que quiero es volver a ponerte incomoda.

Yo me lo pensé por unos segundos

-deberíamos volver a la habitación-dije aunque probablemente solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que nos habíamos metido al agua- está haciendo algo de frío y… me gustaría que terminamos la conversación de anoche. No creo que aquí podamos...

-bien- él asintió y entonces comenzó a alejarse de mi, nadando hacia la otra punta de la piscina y subiendo por las escaleras hasta salir del agua por completo y envolverse en una toalla.

Siguiéndolo, volví a salir de allí por las escaleras y tome la toalla que él me tendió para secarme, sin evitar mirar mi cuerpo al tiempo que lo hacía.

No. Él no se había dado cuenta, pensé.

Emmett nos consiguió un par de batas en uno de los baños, nos las pusimos y con nuestra ropa en las manos, regresamos a la habitación.

Dándonos una rápida ducha cada uno, volvimos a meter la en nuestros pijamas y nos sentamos en la cama, dispuestos a retomar nuestra conversación.

Esta vez fui yo la que comenzó a hablar.

-¿te das cuenta que fuiste el primero para mi, no?- le pregunté mientras tomaba una almohada y la de baja sobre mi regazo para luego abrazarla.

-lo sé-dijo el, extendiendo una mano para acariciar mi cabello

-se que yo no lo fui para ti ni fui nada especial, pero...

-no digas eso- me retó - claro que fuiste especial, y aún lo eres. Y si fuiste mi primera en algo.

Yo lo mire a los ojos, intrigada por completo. ¿la primera chica que él engañó? No quise decirlo en voz alta.

\- fuiste la primera chica de la que de verdad me enamoré. - en su voz no hubo ni un rastro de mentira o de invención- Tu fuiste mi primer amor.

\- saliste con muchas chicas antes que yo- dije no comprendiendo -¿ cómo pude ser la primera que...?

\- No salí con tantas chicas antes de salir contigo- dijo - Pero si fue diferente. Fuiste mi novia, no fuiste solo una chica con la que salí por dos semanas o con la que me acosté por un par de meses. Contigo fue distinto porque sabía que todo era nuevo para ti. Por qué no habías salido con un chico antes ni habías tenido sexo. Eso hizo que yo viera las cosas de un modo distinto. Que me tomara el tiempo y disfrutará de cosas que con otras tal vez no lo hubiera hecho.

Yo mire a Emmett a los ojos casi derritiendome de amor. Era una estúpida, si, pero no tenía idea de que él pensara todo eso de lo que había pasado con nosotros.

\- fue difícil olvidarte y seguir adelante- admití en voz alta - no te das una idea de cuanto.

Emmett negó con su cabeza como si no creyera que eso fuera posible.

-estoy seguro de que no faltaron chicos que lo intentaran. Apuesto a que hacían fila para invitarte a salir en la universidad

-No- contesté -y en todo caso no me acosté con cada uno de los que me lo proponía

-Tampoco estaba insinuando eso

-supongo que para los hombres siempre es más fácil

-¿ que cosa?

\- follar con chicas sin tener que preocuparse por el después o lo que los demás pensaran de ellos.

\- ¿no tuviste tanto sexo como querías por que no querías que te vieran como una chica fácil?

\- si y no- él frunció su ceño, confundido - tal vez lo hubiera hecho de no ser por eso, pero también había otras cosas.

\- ¿cosas como qué?

\- el hecho de que siempre comparaba todo lo que me hacían contigo- dije mordiendo mis labios- se que suena estúpido, pero fuiste el primero y lo único con lo que podía comparar al resto. El modo en que me besaban, me tocaban, en cómo usaban sus dedos, como daban sexo oral- yo me rei- algunos no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían

\- bueno yo tampoco era un genio por ese entonces

-Lo se-dijo acordé- pero aún así hubo peores.

-asi que mal sexo y comparaciones. ¿que más?

-el hecho de que no puedo acostarme con alguien por el que no sienta algo.

-¿de verdad?

-si- dije - no puedo... Y creeme que lo intenté, pero no resultó.

-¿no te excita acostarte con un extraño que acabas de conocer? - yo negué

-necesito confiar en ese otro, saber cosas sobre el, saber que yo le importo y que al menos le gusto mas que solo para un revolcón.

Emmett me observó atento y entonces me di cuenta que estaba diciendole cosas que no le había dicho a nadie antes, cosas que eran muy íntimas y a la vez importantes para mi.

-asi que cuando viniste a mi apartamento para que follaramos sentías cosas por mi- no era una pregunta.

\- sentí cosas por ti- dije - y eso aún no ha cambiado. Aunque es diferente ahora que hace doce años atrás

\- lo sé- acordó - de algún modo es como si hubiéramos necesitado entonces para que ahora... - el se interrumpió- Dios, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo. No es como si dijera que tuve que cagarla entonces para que ahora que volvimos a vernos las cosas fueran distintas entre nosotros.

\- lo sé - contesté- pero lo son. No me habría comportado contigo como lo hice de no ser porque doce años atrás fuimos novios.

\- ¿te refieres a que me habría sido más difícil tratar de conquistarte?

\- ¿así que eso es lo que estabas haciendo?- yo me rei

\- lo intentaba, pero no estoy seguro de que haya funcionado del todo. O no aún al menos.

\- y yo que solo pensaba que lo único que querías era follar conmigo- dije en tono de broma.

\- bueno, eso y que dejaras a tu prometido

Esta vez él no estaba bromeando.

-¿por qué?

-no me gusta compartir- dijo serio

\- ¿y por qué lo estás haciendo conmigo entonces?

\- porque no voy a dejarte ir. Sin importar que tenga que competir con otro tipo que ahora cree que eres de el.

\- ¿y no lo soy?

\- bueno, no eres "solamente de él" - yo me rei- y si te hice pensar que esto solo se trataba de sexo es porque pensé que si te decía que quería algo más contigo saldrías corriendo.

\- ¿algo mas?

\- me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Y no solo follando como dos maniáticos. Disfruto comiendo contigo, paseando e incluso solo hablando de trivialidades como ahora. Me gustas, tanto o más que como lo hacías la primera vez que te conocí. Y quiero tener eso contigo, todo eso, no solo tenerte en mi cama. Te quiero a ti, toda. Solo para mi.

Y si. Si el hubiera dicho eso la primera vez que nos vimos en la boda de Alice yo habría salido corriendo de allí a todo dar.

En ese entonces, un par de meses atrás, las cosas con Edward no iban tan mal, y nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza dejarlo o engañarlo como había terminado haciendo al final.

La falta de romance en mi relación sólo la había notado después de que había empezado a acostarme con Emmett, quien me daba tanto como yo necesitara.

Él nunca se había propasado. Y si, me habría dicho que me quería un montón de veces, pero yo solo lo había dejado pasar mientras disfrutaba del modo en en que él hacía que tuviera un orgasmo tras otro.

-Se que lo habrías hecho - dijo interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿así que fue solo una trampa?

-No- él pareció enfadarse al oírme decir esa palabra- nunca fue eso. Cuando te ví en la boda estaba intrigado por ver como eras. Cuanto de la vieja Rose aún quedaba y si la nueva tu me gustaba igual que la otra. Estaba ansioso por conocerte de nuevo. Pero tú estabas comprometida e ibas a mandarme a volar si te pedía algo como eso.

-¿entonces me sedujiste para que tuviera una aventura contigo?

-me gustabas. De eso no cabía duda. No lo habría pensado dos veces si me preguntaban si quería acostarme contigo. Te ves mejor ahora que hace diez años.

-bueno ya no me veo como una niña- dije riendo

-pero en tanto intentaba acostarme contigo me di cuenta cuanto me gustabas, de cuanto me seguias gustando. En cómo estaba ansioso por volver a verte y bien me sonrieras o me mandaras al demonio, eras la única chica con la que quería estar.

-Emmett…

-no, no siento lo mismo, es verdad- admití- al comienzo solo estaba enfadada y cabreada contigo, luego me sentí triste, y más tarde estaba preocupada por que todos esos sentimientos estaban desapareciendo. Entonces apareció la adrenalina y el deseo y…

-¿ y ahora?

-ahora estoy confundida- él sonrió

-¿y aun lo amas a él, no es cierto?

Yo no dije nada por unos segundos hasta que finalmente lo deje salir.

-creo que esta engañándome.-dije mirando hacia el techo.

-¿qué?- Emmett sonó repentinamente sorprendido.- ¿él te lo dijo?

-no, pero tengo varios motivos para creerlo- admití finalmente en voz alta y sintiéndome de algún modo un poco más aliviada al compartir todo eso con alguien.

-¿ lo viste con otra chica?

-vi algunos mails en su computadora. - yo negué con la cabeza- es una chica de su trabajo- yo sonreí como una tonta- también le envía mensajes.

\- tal vez solo está flirteando con ella

\- esta tirándosela- dije sabiendo que el también lo estaba pensando.

-¿se lo preguntaste?-yo negué- ¿tienes miedo de cual sea la respuesta?

-creo que ya se lo que va a decirme- dije- ha estado actuando tan extraño todo este tiempo. Primero se interesa en mi, luego es como si le diera igual tenerme o no en casa, luego arma escenas de celos por estupideces, y luego es como si no volviera a existir para el.

-¿crees que lo haya hecho por que sabe que tu lo estas engañando?

-lo dudo.- dije- empezó a comportarse así antes de que llegaras. Obsesionándose con su trabajo, pasando horas de más en la oficina, viajando todo el tiempo… es solo que yo no quería verlo, y no lo hice sino hasta que ya fue demasiado obvio.

-lo siento.

-no lo hagas. No es como si yo tampoco estuviera comportándome como la mejor prometida.

-tenías tus motivos

-eso y un ex novio que estaba dándome vuelta la cabeza- él sonrió- supongo que ninguno de los dos lo hizo bien

-deberías hablar con el. Y aclarar las cosas. Aclarar tus dudas y…

-lo sé.- debía decirle sobre lo mío con Emmett también. Pero solo había estado aplazándolo. Evitando lo inevitable.

-¿vas a dejarlo?

Si, esa era la gran pregunta ¿no es así?

-no creo tener más opciones a esta altura.

Menos con un bebé en camino.

-¿quieres dejarlo?

Si, eso era completamente diferente.

Lo quería, si, quería dejarlo por que estaba lastimada y por que si me decía que me había engañado, todo lo que habíamos tenido en los últimos meses no habría tenido sentido. Ni la boda ni mucho menos una vida juntos, una sin hijos, según el.

-lo siento, no quise…- él negó con la cabeza y acarició mi mejilla- Es solo que…

\- lo se, es como si finalmente te dejara el camino libre ¿no?

-no, Rose, no. Solo me hizo recordar lo nuestro. De lo que yo te hice y como tu reaccionaste entonces.

-era una niña.

-una con mucho carácter y segura de sí misma.

\- no, no lo era. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que iba a hacer de mi vida entonces. O si siquiera era linda. Dios, ni siquiera sabía cómo vestirme entonces.

-eras hermosa y ahora lo eres aun mas.

-eres un tonto- me quejé

-aunque si debo apoyar lo de la ropa. Ahora definitivamente te vistes mucho mejor. Dios, esos conjuntos de lencería y esos vestidos… solo me volvieron loco desde que volví a verte.

-eres terrible- me quejé.

-eres lo único que quiero ¿sabes? Lo único que me hace feliz

Mi corazón se comprimió un poco al escucharlo decir eso.

¿de verdad nadie más lo había hecho feliz? O tal vez solo no quería decírmelo.

-¿con cuantas chicas estuviste desde… que nosotros terminamos?

-¿qué?- el abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-quise preguntártelo un millón de veces desde que volvimos a vernos, pero no pude.

El me observó en silencio.

-no lo sé… – dijo finalmente- mi primer año en la universidad no fue realmente bueno.- yo no dije nada al respecto y él solo me miro apenado- fueron bastantes, no estoy orgulloso de eso. Solo fue follar, por follar. Ni siquiera significaba algo para mi. Especialmente después de que tu y yo terminamos.

-¿y después de eso?

\- Salí con chicas, con algunas por un par de semanas, o un par de meses, pero nunca más que eso. Y en el último tiempo, en Nueva York antes de venir aquí, la verdad es que solo estaba teniendo sexo. Ni siquiera era…- él suspiró casi como si se sintiera avergonzado por ello- ni siquiera eran citas, solo llamadas para follar ¿sabes? Con las mismas dos o tres chicas.

-supongo entonces, que fueron más de ¿20?

-supongo que algo asi-dijo- 18, si quieres que sea más preciso.

-bien

-¿que hay de ti?- pregunta él

-solo he estado con 6 tipos, tu y Edward incluidos.

-¿así que 4 más?- yo asentí. Emmett me observó sin decir nada.

\- 4 y medio si cuentas uno con el que trate de tener una aventura de una noche, pero ni siquiera…- yo mordí mis labios y negué con la cabeza. Eso era vergonzoso, ni siquiera a Edward se lo había contado. ¿Por qué estaba diciéndoselo a él entonces?

-¿ni siquiera que?

-él ni siquiera se corrió.- le dije

-¿y qué hay de ti?- yo negué

-estaba tan incómoda, que incluso él lo notó y por eso se detuvo. Creo que solo llegó a metérmela tres o cuatro veces- yo me reí y cerré mis ojos evitando ver su reacción- entonces me dijo que sino quería follar con él se iría y me dejaría tranquila. Así que volvió a vestirse y se fue. No volví a verlo después de eso.

Dios… a su lado probablemente sonaba realmente inexperta o como una puritana, mientras él había recorrido un camino completamente distinto.

Él lo había hecho con el triple de gente que yo. A quién quería engañar. Eso significaba mucha más experiencia, en su mayoría, seguramente buena. Y probablemente sin ninguna historia tan vergonzosa como la mía.

-lo siento- dijo Emmett y por algún modo dudaba de cómo reaccionar frente a lo que acababa de contarle.

-no fue nada, olvídalo. Solo, supongo que para todos fue incomodo alguna vez con alguien que no conocíamos bien.

Emmett no respondió.

¿Acaso no le había pasado algo así nunca? Tal vez no debería habérselo contado, no tenía caso que supiera algo como eso, después de todo, no es como si él de verdad me hubiera compartido mucho sobre ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido, incluso si no hubiera sido por mucho tiempo. ¿Seria por que entonces sería muy raro para ambos? ¿Por que no quería que yo conociera ese otro lado de él?

-yo pensé…

-¿qué?- pregunté intentando adivinar en lo que él podía estar pensando- ¿Qué yo habia experimentado más?

-algo así- él parecía decepcionado, no de mi, sino de si mismo.

-¿qué sucede, Emmett?

\- no entiendo como fui tan estúpido como para perderte. Para romperte el corazón y…que incluso después de eso, aun seas esa chica dulce y preciosa que conocí entonces

-no soy tan dulce- le dije

\- lo sé- dijo- creo que yo arruine parte de eso también

Yo negué con la cabeza. Esto se estaba yendo en una dirección distinta a la que yo esperaba. ¿por qué de pronto él era el triste, en lugar de que yo fuera quien lo estuviera?

-bien, eso y supongo que al final yo acabe convirtiéndome en lo que tu viste cuando nos encontramos en la boda

-¿qué cosa?

-me dijiste entonces que era un mujeriego- dijo recordándomelo con claridad- más allá de que pudieras comprobarlo o no, es lo que pensaste de mí entonces.

-estaba enfadada- me justifiqué

-y también tenias algo de razón.

-no estoy juzgándote por quienes o cuántas de acostaste- le dije- de verdad que no.

De pronto Emmett me miró a los ojos confundido.

-cuando te pregunté eso solo quería saber algo más sobre ti, sobre lo que habías hecho en todos estos años, además de estudiar y trabajar. Si fuiste feliz con alguien más o… si te habías vuelto a enamorar. No hemos hablado mucho de eso precisamente. O mas bien, tu no has hablado sobre eso.

-no suelo compartir mucho sobre mi vida

-si, me he dado cuenta. Mientras que yo no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada.- él me sonrió

-no pensé que quisieras saber sobre mi con otras chicas

-¿crees que es raro?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-no tengo idea. No he compartido nada de esto con nadie antes, así que no puedo saberlo. Supuse que no era algo para compartir, así que solo me lo guardé para mi mismo.

-¿con nadie?

-si comparamos nuestros números - se apresuró a decirme- verás que de los dos, soy él que ha tenido más sexo, con más personas. Y eso precisamente no significa compartir tus cosas con otros, de corazón a corazón. Supongo que en todo caso, la indicada para hablar sobre relaciones eres tu después de todo.

-oh, vamos, vas a decirme que ¿no tuviste una sola novia en todos estos años?

-he estando muy centrado en el trabajo la verdad.- me dijo como si acaso esa fuera una excusa válida.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había tenido más novias? No es como si yo hubiera tenido tantos, pero mis padres habían conocido a uno más, además de Emmett y Edward. Él, sin embargo, parecía haber quedado marcado por lo que había pasado con nosotros, al punto tal de no querer más compromiso con nadie más.

-pareces preocupada- dijo el cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos

-no pensé que…

-¿que de verdad no te había olvidado?- yo no contesté- no volví a salir con ninguna chica que se pareciera a ti por un tiempo, ni tus ojos o tu color de cabello. No quería recordar lo mal que te había hecho. Pero por otro lado era infeliz. Las chicas con las que estaba no eran nada de lo que a mi me gustaba de ti. Ninguna de ellas.

-suena a que nunca tuvieron oportunidad. ¿No quisiste a ninguna de ellas por ser diferente?

-No es que no las quise, sino que… no podía conectar. Es raro, probablemente no lo entiendas.

Él estaba equivocado, yo si lo entendía.

Después de que nosotros termináramos, yo no quise salir con nadie más que se pareciera a él. Me negaba a recordarlo o cualquier cosa que se pareciera a él, tal y como le había sucedido a él.

Pero no era infeliz. Supongo que con los dos primeros chicos que salí después de haber salido con él si me fue mas difícil conectar, pero después de un tiempo dejó de serlo.

Entonces empecé a disfrutarlo. Sobre todo cuando conocí a Edward.

-me sentía vacío- me dijo- sentía que no era un buen tipo, que solo decepcionaría a las chicas, así que me comportaba de ese modo. No hacía promesas ni nada que no fuera a cumplir. No quería lastimar a mas nadie, así que simplemente no me comprometi con mas nadie.

-¿de verdad?- esto ni siquiera sonaba como el mismo

Ciertamente no con el chico que había salido conmigo en la secundaria.

-tenía 19 años, Rose. No tenía idea de lo que quería- me explicó

-si, pero…- yo negué con la cabeza- no lo entiendo

-después de decepcionarte como lo hice. Pensé que no quería que ninguna chica volviera a llorar de ese modo por mi culpa. No quería que ellas se enamoraran de mi.

\- no hay manera de que pudieras evitar eso

-no, pero si podía irme en cuanto viera que ellas querían algo más.

-¿por qué?

-supongo que por un largo tiempo no soporte la idea de haberte metido y engañado. De haberte lastimado y de haber perdido algo como lo nuestro solo para reemplazarlo con sexo casual y vacio.

Entonces fui yo la que no supo qué más decir.

Esa sola declaración, me había dejado sin palabras, ya que nunca había pensado un Emmett de esa manera. Las veces que había pensado en él durante todos esos años, que habían sido varias, nunca lo había imaginado triste o solo. Sino más bien feliz y acompañado de otras chicas. Disfrutando de la buena vida.

Obviamente mi imaginación había sido muy distinta de la realidad.

-Dios, no me mires así- dijo él llamando mi atención, que la verdad, tan perdida en mis pensamientos, ni tenía idea de que cara podía tener puesta en ese momento, más de la que estar pensando algo.

-¿Cómo?

-como si fuera un idiota

-no estoy pensando eso- dije

-se que no lo entiendes, por que… a diferencia de mi, tu si te enamoraste y seguiste adelante. Tuviste novios y por un tiempo ellos te hicieron felices. Mientras que solo tener sexo… por tanto tiempo…- él negó con la cabeza- solo te hace sentirte útil y luego usado.

-¿no quisiste volver a sentir algo en algún momento? ¿Después? Ya sabes…

-si- admitió

-pero entonces ya no sabía cómo mantener a alguien cerca. ¿Sabes? No es fácil romper un hábito en que te has vuelto realmente bueno en él, como es el alejarte de las personas.

-entonces si hubieron chicas que te gustaron un poco más.

-solo un poco- dijo- y la verdad es que fue solo una. Y fue hace varios años ya.

-¿Qué pasó?

-ella tenía novio

-estas bromeando- dije

-no- él se rió también al darse cuenta de que eso era muy parecido a nuestra actual situación.- supongo que tiendo a repetir historias

Yo me reí.

-¿y entonces que pasó?

-nos vimos por casi un año y medio- explicó

-eso es bastante- le dije. Y después de todo lo que me había dicho sonaba casi sorprendente. Supongo que esa chica de verdad le había gustado después de todo.

\- solo fue sexo, Rose- él intentó restarle importancia

-creo que fue más que solo eso para ti, o no habrías durado tanto ¿me equivoco?

-¿Qué caso tiene que sepas esto?- de pronto él parecía haberse puesto realmente incómodo.

Bien, así que Emmett tenía su punto débil y eran los sentimientos.

Por supuesto. Era bueno en el sexo, eso no iba a ponerlo incómodo, ahora las emociones, al parecer eran un mundo bastante inexplorado para el.

-solo quiero saberlo. Cuéntame más, por favor- yo le puse mi cara de perrito.- quiero saber que paso entre ustedes.

Aun sin entender por que yo quería saberlo, él accedió.

-ella estaba en el grupo de estudios de uno de mis amigos de la universidad. – Me contó- Apenas la vi pensé que era realmente linda, pero cuando supe que tenia novio, simplemente la descarté. No quería problemas y ella no parecía ser el tipo de chica que etiquetarias de "fácil" por decirlo de algún manera.

-así que…

-siempre terminábamos encontrándonos cuando salíamos, mismos grupos de amigos y eso. Y nos hicimos cercanos. Claro, que ella nunca estaba con su famoso "novio", tanto que yo empecé a sospechar que algo raro pasaba.- él hizo una pausa- él estaba estudiando ingeniería en la M.I.T. y se veían dos veces al mes. Eran novios desde la secundaria y estaban esperando terminar la universidad para volver a estar juntos. Ellos….- él suspiró mostrándose apenado.- realmente lo estaban haciendo funcionar, a diferencia de lo que yo habia hecho y supongo que los envidie por ello.

-¿por eso te acostaste con ella? ¿Para arruinarlo?

-no- contestó

\- nos hicimos amigos y después de un tiempo comenzó a haber química. Yo dejé que pasara, quería que pasara. Estaba en último año de la universidad y entonces ya quería otra cosa. Ella por otro lado, estaba muy insegura.

Intenté imaginarme la escena. No tenía idea de cómo fuera esta chica o cual fuera su nombre, pero por alguna razón la imagine con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. Una piel brillante y hermosa.

-nunca la presione para que hiciéramos nada. Solo, una noche habíamos salido, bebido y… terminamos juntos en su alcoba- él me sonrió como si aun se acordara de ello- después de eso, solo continuamos haciéndolo. Yo entendía lo de su relación y cuál era mi lugar. Éramos amigos y follabamos cuando ambos lo necesitábamos. Pero ella tenía a su novio y lo veía dos fines de semana al mes y eso no iba a cambiar.- explicó- me conformé con eso creo.

-¿con ser el otro?

-con tener aunque fuera solo una parte de ella. Siendo que su novio también solo tenía una parte, o eso pensaba yo.

-¿entonces ustedes solo… tuvieron un romance por un año y medio?

\- el primer año fue fácil- dijo- claro que cuando termine la universidad las cosas cambiaron. A ella aun le quedaba un año para terminar su carrera y yo habia comenzado a trabajar con mi tío. Ya no nos veíamos tanto como antes, pero yo quería que funcionara. – Emmett me dijo y por primera vez mostrándose conmovido por algo.- supongo que internamente esperaba que ella finalmente lo dejara ¿sabes? Que me quisiera más a mi- él me sonrió con tristeza.

-fueron tres o cuatro meses duros. Yo trabajé mucho e hice algo de dinero, quería demostrarle que… era bueno en algo, que podría tener un buen futuro. Pero entonces cuando ella tuvo que elegir entre ambos, me di cuenta que esa parte que creía tener de ella, nunca la había tenido. Su corazón, siempre había pertenecido a otro y yo nunca había tenido una oportunidad con ella.

-lo siento, Emmett- dije tomando su mano entre la mía

-ese año él le pidió matrimonio y ella dijo que si. Entonces terminó conmigo. Ocho meses después de eso y después de graduarse, ambos se casaron.

Apretando sus dientes, el peino su cabello hacia atrás como hacia cuando solía ponerse nervioso con su mano libre y me miró a los ojos.

-Así que esa es toda la historia- dijo- eres la única que la conoce.

-¿nunca se lo dijiste a nadie?-él negó

-no todo. Cada uno, pensó cosas diferentes sobre lo que había pasado entre nosotros y yo solo los deje hacerlo. Al final lo que importaba es lo que yo había vivido. No lo que los demás pensaran.

-lamento que terminara así.

-esa historia solo tenía dos finales posibles- me dijo- esa vez no tenía que ser el mío.

Me di cuenta entonces que al decir eso, Emmett no solo se estaba refiriendo a esa historia, sino también a la nuestra. Ahora tenia sentido lo que él había dicho sobre repetir historias.

Aquí estaba de nuevo, él detrás de una chica que ya tenía a otro tipo en su vida. Acercándose a ella, conformándose solo con tener su cuerpo, pero interiormente anhelando tener todo de ella y no solo eso.

¿Sería este entonces su final feliz? ¿Conmigo dejándolo a Edward por él? ¿Sería ese también mi final feliz?

 **Muy bien. Aqui esta el tan esperado capitulo.**

 **Me he tardado el doble de tiempo casiq he pensaba ya que sigo con mi PC arruinada así que estoy básicamente escribiendo desde mi celular. Ja. Si eso no es amor por la escritura no se lo que es.**

 **Eso y también estoy escribiendo una historia nueva. Creo que algo les adelante en el capítulo anterior, así que en un par de horas subiré los primeros capítulos aquí par quienes quieran leerlas.**

 **A todas mis fanáticas de twilight, lamento informales que está nueva historia no se trata sobre eso. Pero si les gusta como escribo y están abiertas a leer algo nuevo, las invito a que lo hagan.**

 **Así mismo, también la subiré en mi perfil de _Wattpad_. Para las que quieran buscarme, mi nombre de usuario allí es: _ElsisMinKim_.**

 **De todas formas eso no significa que dejare de escribir sobre twilight. Solo tal vez me estoy tomando un descanso y escribiendo sobre algo nuevo.**

 **En fin. Espero sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Intentaré la próxima semana subir el siguiente capítulo**

 **Saludos a todas y un gran comienzo de semana!!**

 **Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	24. La verdad

**Sentimiento positivo**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial._

 _El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación._

.

 **Capitulo 24: La verdad**

Ya todas las chicas estaban yéndose mientras yo permanecía en mi escritorio, terminando de ordenar el desastre que era de muestras y tarjetas y accesorios para nuestros próximos eventos.

Escuche unos pasos andando en el pasillo y pensé que tal vez alguna de las chicas había olvidado algo, cuando Emmett apareció en la puerta de mi oficina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté

-vine a verte un rato. Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir al cine o por algo de comer.

Suspire audiblemente.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que nos habíamos visto por última vez en el hotel y las cosas habían terminado bien dentro de todo.

Si bien el prácticamente se me había declarado, yo no le había prometido nada, siendo que debía resolver mi situación con Edward primero.

Y Emmett lo había entendido.

Claro que eso no significaba que él fuera a quedarse quieto y esperar pacientemente que yo volviera a llamarlo dándole las noticias de que ya tenía el camino despejado.

No. Él no era esa clase de tipo.

Acercándose a mí, él me beso mientras enredaba sus manos detrás de mi cintura.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-tu secretaria me reconoció- me explicó- le pregunté si podía hablar contigo antes de que te fueras sobre algo de la fiesta de Navidad y entonces me dejó pasar- el sonrió orgulloso.

-recuerdame que hable con ella luego.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no querías verme?- él me puso un puchero y aunque intente resistirme, acabe sonriendo

-no es eso- dije viéndolo a los ojos ahora con un tono más serio

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir al cine? Por qué no tenemos que ir si no quieres.- dijo

-tengo algo que decirte- le anuncie finalmente armandome de valor.

En el hotel me había acobardado y no me había dicho nada, teniendo que soportar a Alice reprendiendome por eso desde entonces. Así me había prometido a mi misma que la próxima vez que lo viera, no iba a dudarlo ni a seguir postergandolo. Se lo diría y ya.

Y si me odiaba por ello o le encantaba la idea… bien, entonces vería que hacer. Pero seguir con la duda no me estaba haciendo nada bien.

-¿que cosa?- Emmet aprovechó la oportunidad para besarme al ver que dude en contestar y yo tuve que apartarlo por los hombros para poder hablar una vez más.

-oh, vamos….- insistió- ¿no podemos hablar y besarnos? ¿sabes lo que ha sido esta semana para mi sin verte?

-Emmett…- yo negué con la cabeza- solo… será un minuto.

-un minuto que puedo usar para hacer esto- dijo, tomándome por el mentón y volviendo a estampar sus labios contra los míos en tanto me sujetaba por la cintura.

ah… Dios Emmett, pensé ¿acaso siempre vas a hacermelo tan dificil?

-mmm... ¿Recuerdas cuando….- pausa para un beso de lengua antes de continuar hablando- cuando me enferme del estomago… cuando solo tomaba jugos o sopa?- el asintio con la cabeza, aun sin detenerse.

-bueno yo…- suspiré viéndolo a los ojos, mientras él tenía los suyos cerrados, demasiado concentrado en las sensaciones de nuestros cuerpos pegados y la danza que en esos instantes, estaban dando nuestras lenguas.

-¿Que paso?¿Resulta que si te pescaste algo?-dijo en tono de broma

Tragando saliva, sentí por un segundo que iba a ponerme a llorar.

Él no tenía idea, nunca lo había sospechado y ahora yo iba a arruinarlo todo.

Al ver que no respondía, Emmett se detuvo mirándome a lo ojos y entonces cayendo en la cuenta de que algo me estaba sucediendo.

-ey… vamos ¿Que pasa?-su ceño se frunció, confundido, antes de darme un brazo.- todo esta bien, yo estoy contigo lo sabes ¿No? Sea lo que sea dímelo, está bien -apretando mis labios entre sí, me aferre a su espalda y negué con la cabeza.

Tenía que armarme de valor y decírselo. El problema es que su repentina aparición me había tomado desprevenida y ahora no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Se suponía que no veríamos en dos días, cenaríamos juntos y yo se lo diría, así es como lo había planeado,entonces había funcionado en mi cabeza, incluso cuando nunca hubiera podido predecir su reacción.

-¿Que sucede, nena? Vamos dime algo- insistió

-bueno, eso es lo mismo que estoy preguntándome yo- la voz de Edward sonó detrás de mí y fue casi como si una gota de agua helada me corriera por la espalda, dejándome paralizada.

Apartandome de su cuerpo, Emmett se volvió hacia la puerta de mi oficina, donde entonces ambos nos encontramos con Edward, viéndonos como si no pudiera creer la imagen que sus ojos le estaba devolviendo.

-¿Entonces no vas a responder a su pregunta?-dijo en tono desafiante. Ninguno de nosotros dijo algo más-así que esto es lo que te tenía tan ocupada ¿eh?- Él sonrió irónicamente

-Edward yo…

Mierda, el terapeuta, pensé recordándolo entonces. Me había olvidado por completo de ello. El había dicho que pasaría a buscarme y entonces...

-¿qué? ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué no es lo que parece?

Yo no contesté

Viéndome con desprecio, luego fijó sus ojos en Emmett y negó con la cabeza

-y con mi maldito jefe- gruñó-esto de verdad es increíble

-Edward…- dijo Emmett tratando de intervenir- ella y yo nos conocemos de antes, no fue…

-ni siquiera te metas en esto- le advirtió con la voz a punto de explotar- que trabaje para ti no te da derecho a opinar aquí

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y solo lo miró seriamente.

-mierda…- gruño mi prometido frente a mi, hecho una bola de nervios, enojo y vaya a saber cuantas cosas más- yo viniendo a buscarte para que fuéramos a terapia y tu aquí poniéndome los cuernos- bufó

-iba a decírtelo- me justifique dando un paso hacia él

-¿antes o después de dejar que él te folle?

-Edward…-yo negué con la cabeza. No era justo que él dijera eso, no así.

-y tú….- sus ojos se fueron hacia Emmett y parecía incrédulo- ¿engañarme con él?- ahora volvió a mirarme a mí- con MI jefe…

-¡no fue porque fuera tu jefe¡- espeté- Emmett y yo ya nos conocíamos…

-oh, ¿de verdad?- Edward estaba siendo irónico- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tirándote a mi prometida, eh? Dime ¿Seis meses? ¿Un año, dos?

-Edward… no digas eso, él y yo...

-¿tú y él qué?

-apenas van dos meses desde que esto comenzó

-¿dos meses? ¿Y eso te parece poco?- yo no contesté- Mierda, Rosalie ¡maldita sea! Dos putos meses y ahora…. Si no hubiera venido a verte, ni siquiera me habría enterado de ello. Y yo como un idiota pensando en ir a terapia contigo para que solucionáramos nuestros problemas.

-¡nunca quise hacer terapia! - le dije

-oh, claro que no- acordó-¿para qué ibas a quererlo? ¿Para qué arreglar las cosas conmigo si ya tenias con quien divertirte en otro lado?- yo lo miré con odio.-puta madre, Rosalie…. toda la basura que me dijiste antes de irme a Nevada…. Sobre la boda, el perro, los hijos… me la he pasado rompiéndome la cabeza para tratar de encontrar la manera de que esto funcione y tú solo le abrías las piernas a otro

-ey- Emmett llamó su atención

-tu ni siquiera me hables- dijo Edward cabreado como el demonio y señalándolo con un dedo de forma amenazadora- ¿acaso era tan difícil conseguirte una chica, que tenías que venir a quitarme la mía, eh? ¿O simplemente es mas fácil follarte a la esposa de otro que conseguirte una para ti?

Emmett apretó sus manos en dos puños, pero se contuvo de decirle algo más.

-¡no soy tu esposa! - le grité

-oh, claro que no- dijo él, muy de acuerdo- y puedes olvidarte de la boda ahora. No pienso casarme contigo después de esto.

Yo lo miré sin poder creérmelo. Me había pasado semanas enteras pensando en que yo podía perdonarlo por serme infiel, que podríamos resolver nuestros problemas tal vez con terapia, pero no; Esa decisión para Edward había sido mucho más fácil que para mí, aparentemente.

-¡Dios!- gruño y entonces se acercó a mí para verme a la cara y hablarme de frente- incluso había considerado tener un bebé contigo. Un bebé que yo no quería tener, y te lo dije. Pero tú te habías puesto tan mal por todo el asunto, que yo solo me dije, piénsalo, tal vez puedas hacerlo si ella es feliz…- mis labios temblaron y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos- ¡dos putos meses!- Edward gritó- viéndome a los ojos cada vez que regresaba a casa, mientras te acostabas con él cuando yo no estaba ahí, probablemente aprovechando cada oportunidad en la que me iba de viaje... ¿Acaso usaste nuestra cama también?

-no, no lo hice-dije casi asqueada ante la idea de que él pensara eso de mi- ¡jamás haría eso! -dije aun sin creerme las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca. De un Edward cabreado e impulsivo como nunca había visto.

\- al menos tuviste esa delicadeza- el bufó- ¿o sería que no podías con la culpa de follar con él en nuestra cama y luego dormir ahí conmigo?

Sin aguantarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos y yo las limpie rápidamente.

-eres… una zorra, no lo habría creído, pero ahora lo he visto con mis propios ojos. ¿Cómo pudiste?

¿Acaso le pediste a él también que tuviera un bebé contigo? ¿Eh? ¿O pensabas embarazarte y luego decir que era mío?

Por completo desconsolada me eché a llorar y mire a Edward sin reconocer a la persona que ahora tenía frente a mí. ¿Cómo podía él creerme capaz de esas cosas?

No iba a negar que engañarlo había estado mal, pero ¿hacer algo así? Incluso ahora… lo único que había hecho había sido tratar de encontrar el momento de decírselo a ambos. De terminar con Edward y decirle a Emmett de mi estado, pero no podía hacerlo ahora.

-creo que estás pasando la raya- Emmett lo reprendió

-¿y tú no lo hiciste con ella, no?- Edward contestó furioso, casi como si estuviera al borde de lanzarse sobre él para golpearlo- ¿Dime, es la única? ¿o también estás tirándote a las esposas de los demás? Solo para avisarles, ya sabes…

Volviéndome a ver a Emmett, vi como sus ojos se veían tristes, aunque también enojados. Edward estaba yendo por todo, y Emmett estaba conteniéndose de decirle todo lo que yo sabía que quería decirle.

Aunque finalmente algo de eso salió.

-no es mi culpa que ella ya no te quiera como lo hacía antes- le dijo

Edward negó con la cabeza

-¿entonces fue contigo, buscando consuelo?-su tono fue soberbio y altanero.

-no tengo por que justificarme contigo- respondió Emmett, haciendo que Edward le pusiera mala cara y entonces volviera con todo en enfado de regreso a mi.

-todas las putas peleas, el dormir en el sofá…. Todo eso porque estabas dejando que otro te folle…. Jamás te hubiera creído capaz de eso, Rosalie

-¡nunca estabas conmigo!- le grité entre lágrimas- ¡nunca estabas en casa! Ni siquiera te fijabas en mí…

-¿así que hiciste esto porque te sentías sola? ¿Por qué no me fijaba en ti?- él negó con la cabeza- si era eso, ¡podrías haber elegido a cualquiera! ¡Podrías haberte tirado a cualquier tipo!, no tenía que ser uno para el cual tengo que trabajar.

Y al parecer eso es lo que más le dolía de todo el asunto. Que Emmett fuera su jefe. No que lo hubiera engañado, sino con quien. Con alguien con un puesto más importante, con más dinero y vaya a saber que cosas más pensaba Edward de él. Pero todas esas no eran razones por las que yo había terminado con Emmett, ninguna de ellas.

Todo esto se trataba de haber dañado su orgullo y su ego, no tanto su corazón aparentemente.

-yo no quería engañarte

Y esa era la verdad. Nunca había engañado a nadie, a ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido, hasta ahora. Nunca había pensando en hacer algo así, porque sabía cómo se sentía estar del otro lado y no quería hacerle daño a quien estaba conmigo entonces; pero con Edward y luego de enterarme de su infidelidad, solo me había enfadado tanto que al comienzo casi había sido por despecho.

-¿entonces qué? ¿No te dejé otra elección? ¿eh? ¿Te forcé a hacerlo? ¿Pensaste que así llamarías mi atención?- Edward solo estaba enfadado y ni siquiera estaba fijándose en sus palabras, podía verlo en el modo en que él estaba mirándome- bueno, lo conseguiste, cariño. Llamaste mi atención, aunque tal vez no como lo esperabas.

-esto- yo mire a Emmett rápidamente y lo vi mirándome preocupado-solo sucedió. Salí con él mucho tiempo antes de que nosotros nos conociéramos, Edward- expliqué- entonces volvimos a vernos, y tú y yo estábamos mal, peleando y entonces...

-¡y entonces me pusiste los cuernos!- gritó- Dios… como debían reírse a mis espaldas los que sabían esto.

-¡nadie más lo sabe!- mentí. Alice era la única que lo sabía, bien, ella y mi madre, pero ninguna de ellas iba a decírselo a alguien más.

-lamento haber arruinado tu pequeño secreto- dijo casi con asco

-Rose…- Emmett intervino tomándome de la mano al verme comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Yo la quité rápidamente antes de limpiar mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

Había llegado el momento. Yo sabía que eso iba a suceder, que en algún momento tendría que enfrentar a Edward, pero no pensé que sería ese el momento, ni esa manera.

-¿eso es todo? ¿No tienes nada más para decir?- mi aun prometido farfulló

-¿quieres saber por qué lo hice?- le pregunté enojada- ¿Por qué te engañe? – Edward solo me miró con soberbia y no dijo nada- ¡te puse los cuernos por que me enteré de lo tuyo con Jessica! - dije

Si, estaba jugándome mi última carta, pero ¿Qué caso tenía conservarla si ya todo se había terminado?

El rostro de Edward se petrificó. Pasando del enfado a la sorpresa, una que intentó disimular rápidamente.

-¿entonces fue por eso?- él no se molestó en negarlo, lo que solo me dolió aún más.

-no, no lo hice por venganza- admití- fui una tonta, de verdad. Me tomó tanto tiempo verlo… de darme cuenta porque pasabas tanto tiempo en la oficina o tus viajes eran tan largos y ni siquiera hablabas sobre lo que había sucedido- yo negué con la cabeza- pero solo me di cuenta de ello cuando ya había comenzado a engañarte también. Creo que en fondo sospechaba que ya no me querías, pero me negaba a aceptarlo.

Él no dijo nada. En su lugar solo se me quedó viendo con el semblante serio.

Bien, ahora era mi turno de hablar.

-y ahora solo vienes aquí y me dices todas estas cosas…- yo lo miré decepcionada- No puedo creer que me dijeras que soy una zorra, Cuando tú también estabas con otra o aun lo sigues haciendo. ¿ en que te convierte a ti eso, eh? Dime

\- no suenas muy dolida- Edward aún estaba despechado y claramente estaba evitando mi pregunta.

-no lo estoy ahora-admití- pero me sentí horrible y tu lo viste. Todas esas veces que me la pasaba llorando en casa… Pensé… pensé que tal vez ibas a decírmelo en algún momento, que tal vez te detendrías y te importaría hacer algo por lo nuestro…

-¿acaso ibas a perdonarme?- dijo con ironía- ¿ibas a hacerlo cuando lo tenías a él, para hacer lo que quisieras?

-¡no lo sé!- grité- sabía que esto iba a terminarse, pero no pensé que fuera a ser de este modo- yo negué con la cabeza- supongo que no puedo planearlo todo

-no, no puedes- dijo- y si me acosté con otra puedes imaginarte que también tuve mis motivos

-¿fui tan mala contigo?- pregunté llorando

-no, pero ya no pasaba nada entre nosotros -sentenció- y sexo estaba volviéndose aburrido. Luego saliste con todo eso de tener hijos y no podía decirte a la cara que ya ni siquiera disfrutaba acostándome contigo- él estaba despechado, desde ese lugar estaba hablando.

Mierda. Y si yo pensaba que podía ser malo o que mi última carta iba a lastimarlo, él me había ganado. En todo eso.

Llorando aún más fuerte que antes lo mire a los ojos y negué con la cabeza. La distancia entre nosotros era inmensa. Y eso es lo que más dolía de todo.En todos esos meses, ambos nos habíamos alejado del otro progresivamente hasta que un enorme abismo terminara separándonos.

-lo de Jessica solo fue cosa de un par de semanas- aclaró- y sí, me sentía mal por mentirte a la cara cuando sabía lo que pensabas sobre la infidelidad. Pero me lo pasaba bien con ella. Sin presiones, sin agendas, sin esperar a que el otro llegara a casa o estuviera cansado, con un perro de por medio molestando o con tu deseo de tener un bebé. Después de que dijiste eso cada vez se me hizo más difícil volver a tocarte. No toleraba la idea de tener eso contigo, de pensar eso cada vez que teníamos sexo.

-si, me di cuenta de eso- le dije

-lo siento, pero no soy… el tipo que puede darte eso. No quiero serlo. Y no quería hacer terapia a decir verdad, solo iba a hacerlo como última chance para nosotros. Pero ya no quiero esto. Nada de esto. Y menos aún ahora sabiendo que estabas con otro todo este tiempo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-tu misma lo dijiste- Edward dijo ya sin enfado- ¿Qué caso tiene seguir si solo somos miserables? ¿Si yo solo soy un enfermo celoso contigo, pero ya no te quiere, ni se acuesta contigo y tu solo quieres una familia que yo no puedo darte?

Apretando mis labios, sentí como otro par de lágrimas volvían a caer de mis ojos.

-lamento lo que dije antes- dijo aparentemente dándose cuenta de su error- no eres una zorra- yo no contesté- nunca lo fuiste. Solo estaba enojado, y no medí lo que dije.

-¿es todo, entonces? ¿Terminó?- pregunté aún con mi voz quebrada

-creo que ya ha sido suficiente- dijo él ya sin enfado y en su lugar mostrándose apenado.-ambos metimos la pata y… no hay nada que vaya a arreglarlo. Menos si no queremos hacerlo.

Yo asentí

-me quedaré en un hotel por un par de días para que puedas llevarte tus cosas del departamento-agregó sin que yo me esperara eso. Nuevamente, aquí estaba el frío Edward.

Separando las emociones de los planes que debíamos hacer para separarnos.

Tonta, me dije a mi misma.

Debería haber pensado en eso antes, haber organizado algo sabiendo que eso iba a terminarse y que yo tendría que irme de allí en cuanto termináramos, pero no lo había hecho.

Ese era su departamento después de todo. Poco antes de comprometernos, yo me habia mudado con él y vivía allí por que era su prometida; y ahora que ya no iba a serlo más, sería yo la que tendría que irse.

-estarás bien-me dijo- espero seas feliz con él, y no te haga sentir sola de nuevo- con ello le dedicó una fría y dura mirada a Emmett- O ya sabe lo que le espera.

Sintiendo de pronto su anillo en mi mano derecha, me lo quité y se lo ofrecí sin decir nada.

Tomándolo entre sus manos, ello miró por un segundo antes de suspirar y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-gracias- dijo Edward y tras mirarme con una mezcla de tristeza y aun algo de enfado, se dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta sin volver a mirar atrás, dejándome hecha pedazos.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan frío? Podía entender que estuviera enojado, incluso furioso conmigo, pero ni una sola vez había dicho que me amaba o que quería solucionar lo nuestro. Por supuesto que no lo quería. Era por eso en primer lugar que se había conseguido a otra, y por lo que seguía aplazando lo de la boda, por que ya se había aburrido de mi y ni siquiera quería tocarme.

Todo eso había parecido dañar más a su ego que a su corazón; mientras que él mío estaba rompiéndose ahora mismo, una vez más.

Llevándome una mano a la boca, acallé un sollozo, aun viendo la puerta de mi oficina por la que él acababa de salir y por que la que no pensaba volver.

Mi pecho se sintió vacío y de pronto todo mi cuerpo pareció ablandarse.

Mis labios temblaron y las lágrimas volvieron a correr.

Él ni siquiera lo sabía, ni iba a saberlo.

Llevándome una mano al estómago, gemi y lloré sin poder calmarme.

-ey, Rose…- una de las manos de Emmett me sostuvo por la espalda y apenas un segundo después sentí una silla chocando contra la parte de atrás de mis rodillas.

Dejándome caer sobre esta, limpié mis ojos aun sin poder dejar de llorar, sintiendo como en cualquier momento podría desplomarme de no haber sido por la silla.

-está bien, nena, tranquila- Emmett acarició mi espalda antes de arrodillarse frente a mi para poder verme a los ojos y apartar el cabello de mi rostro, limpiando algunas lágrimas en el proceso- yo estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo lo miré aún sintiéndome incapaz de responderle.

-solo respira ¿está bien?, necesitas respirar y dejar de llorar, por favor- pidió acariciando mi rostro y viéndome más que preocupado.

Intentando inhalar profundo, mi respiración se volvió errática y profusa, consiguiendo que me pusiera nerviosa.

-bien, está bien- dijo el tomando mis manos entre las suyas- eso está mejor, solo más despacio- pidió. Viéndolo a los ojos, yo respire por la nariz antes de soltar el aire rápidamente por la boca y poco a poco ir sintiendo como mi respiración volvía a la normalidad.

-estabas hiperventilando- dijo- por poco pensé que ibas a desmayarte.

Yo me había sentido aún peor que eso, pero no se lo dije.

-lamento que eso haya sucedido así. Se que tu querías hablar bien con él y… yo no debería haber estado aquí.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Eso ya ni siquiera importaba ahora.

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-no- contesté. Ya ni siquiera tenía un lugar al cual llamar casa, no porque acababan de echarme de el.

-bien, te llevaré conmigo entonces-dijo él tratando de razonar conmigo- no puedes estar sola, no como estas ahora.

-llevame con Alice- pedí

-¿Alice?- él me observó preocupado

-por favor solo… llevame con ella. – ella lo entendería. Ella sabría que decir y qué hacer.

Eso y no podía estar con Emmett a solas ahora. No después de esto.

-Rose…- yo lo mire a los ojos y mordí mis labios rogando que lo entendiera. No podía simplemente irme con él a casa o a donde fuera y dejar que me consolara. No dudaba que él pudiera hacerlo, pero ahora mismo no lo quería a él.

Solo quería estar sola. Quería repasar en mi cabeza lo de Edward y poder procesarlo de una vez.

Entender que mi compromiso había terminado, que ya no tenía donde vivir y que tendría que empacar todas mis cosas en cajas hasta solucionarlo.

-por favor…- pedí

Emmett finalmente asintió con la cabeza y yo apreté sus manos entre las mías, agradeciendo que lo entendiera.

.

 **Tengo nueva computadora!! ajajaja asi que por eso he podido actualizar.**

 **ya solo quedan apenas unos pocos capitulos para el final de esta historia.**

 **¿que creen que pasara luego?**

 **Dejenme sus comentarios diciendo que les parece.**

 **Mientras tanto continuare actualizando mi otro fic con unos cuantos capitulos mas que he stado escribiendo. agradeceria que me dijeran que les parece tambien.**

 **En fin, espero todas hayan tenido un buen fin de semana! saludos!!**

 **y esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	25. Tiempo fuera

**Sentimiento positivo**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial._

 _El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación._

 **Capítulo 25: tiempo fuera**

Por supuesto, quedarme con Alice fue una buena decisión. Al menos durante los primeros días.

Emmett, claro se había mostrado bastante reticente a la idea de llevarme a su departamento en primer lugar, pero tras mi insistencia, había terminado cediendo.

Y como era de esperarse, Jasper fue el que terminó más sorprendido al vernos llegar juntos con Mac a su casa y conmigo hecha aún un mar de lágrimas. Unas que habían vuelto a brotar en cuanto me había subido a su camioneta mientras Emmett buscaba por todos lados pañuelos para que pudiera sonar mi nariz y limpiara los ojos; y Mac lamia mi rostro, con preocupación.

El pobre cachorro no tenía culpa en nada de eso y aun así estaba más pendiente de mí que nadie más.

Alice no dudó en llevarme con ella, casi obligandome a meterme a la ducha y darme un baño de agua caliente, intentando tranquilizar mi cabeza por un rato; mientras era Emmett quien se había quedado con su primo, poniéndolo al tanto de cómo habían resultado las cosas.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos sabía nada de mi embarazo, puesto que Alice aun no se lo había dicho a Jasper y él no me había visto lo suficiente como para notarlo, aunque mi vientre aún no sobresaliera tanto.

No sabía si era bueno o malo que tuviera un problema menos del cual preocuparme, aunque la verdad es que en ese momento, apenas me sentía capaz de preocuparme por mi misma.

Luego de despedirme de Emmett con un beso, para mi gusto casi penoso, él acordó irse esperando que lo llamara dentro de unos días, cuando ya hubiera puesto todas mis cosas en orden.

Claro, como el hecho de estar embarazada, haber sido repentinamente desalojada y abandonada por mi prometido el mismo dia, fueran poco para procesar.

La cena con Alice y Jasper no fue tan terrible o incómoda como me lo esperaba. Mi amiga se mostró tan comprensiva como siempre, mientras que su esposo se había tomado asombrosamente bien el hecho de que yo estuviera teniendo una aventura con su primo a espaldas de Edward.

-Edward había cambiado mucho últimamente- dijo- no es como si nos hubiéramos llevado increíble en la universidad, pero sabes… él antes no era así.

-lo sé- dije casi tragándome a la fuerza un trozo de pollo con ensalada, ya que no tenía deseos de comer.

-parece que desde que se metió en esa compañía le hubieran lavado el cerebro. Solo pensando en dinero y…

\- y en tirarse a sus compañeras de trabajo- agregó Alice, interrumpiendolo.

Jasper simplemente no dijo nada al respecto.

-no es como si Rose tampoco se hubiera portado increíble- ella continuó, tal vez en un intento por justificar mi comportamiento y no hacerme quedar como la peor en nuestra relación- pero …

-Emmett es un buen tipo- Jas me dedicó una sonrisa amable - no puedo creer que nunca me contara sobre ustedes dos, ya sabes, de cuando salían en el instituto y eso…

Yo me encogí de hombros y solo seguí comiendo. Tal vez comer era mejor que hablar.

-las cosas debieron ser mucho más simples entonces- respondió Alice- ya sabes, cuando éramos críos no nos preocupabamos por las cosas que lo hacemos ahora.

-si, tienes razon, incluso con nosotros en la universidad fue muy distinto a cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos.

Y así continuó el resto de la cena con Alice y Jasper. Con ambos hablando sobre mi, Edward y Emmett, como si no estuviera presente, preguntandose y contestando cosas de las que apenas tenían idea.

Aun asi, no me moleste en decir mucho más.

Desalojando su habitación de huéspedes, y próxima habitación del bebé, para mi, me hundí en la pequeña cama con Mac a mi lado después de la cena solo ansiando dormir un poco y dejar de sentirme miserable.

Claro que querer dormir y realmente poder hacerlo, eran cosas completamente diferentes.

Aparentemente mi amiga había entrado en la fase de embarazo donde te dan antojos nocturnos o más bien atracones, y siendo que la habitación que me habían dado estaba junto a la cocina, podía oír a Alice cada vez que abría la nevera o algún paquete de algo para comer a las 2, 4 y 5 am.

Así que además de sentirme sola, y miserable, apenas pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, preguntándome como hacia Jasper para dormir con alguien que se la pasaba levantandose de la cama a mitad de la noche para ir por bocadillos y luego regresar a su lado.

Y si, volvi a llorar en la cama, abrazándome a mi almohada y sintiendo como Mac se removía a mi lado al verme lagrimear sin parar.

Si bien había pasado mucho tiempo pensando que estando sin Edward me sentiría mejor y dejaría de estar miserable, y preocupada por nuestros problemas, ahora mismo nada de eso parecía ser posible.

Alguna parte en mi interior se sentía aliviada de no tener que estar más preocupada por tener que terminar con él o incluso tener que mentirle sobre mi embarazo, o estar enojada con él porque estuviera con otra a mis espaldas, pero incluso sin todo eso, aun tenia todas las cosas buenas que habíamos compartido para recordar:

Como nos habíamos conocido, cómo me había enamorado de él, nuestras primeras salidas juntos, sus regalos, nuestros aniversarios, como él me había propuesto matrimonio…. y claro también estaban las cosas malas que recordar: nuestras peleas y discusiones, sus largos viajes dejándome sola en casa, su enojo cuando mi comida se quemaba, o cuando Mac había roto algo en el departamento; sus celos repentinos y sin sentido,su desagrado ante la idea de que pudiéramos llegar a formar una familia y claro todas las reconciliaciones a medias y que al final no habían servido para nada.

Tal vez nunca habíamos estado destinados a estar juntos, pensé en un intento por convencerme de que así es como el universo lo había querido.

Que de alguna extraña manera, había vuelto a cruzarme con Emmett, haciendo que tuviéramos la oportunidad de volver a conocernos y conciliarnos con nuestro pasado. Tal vez dándonos una segunda oportunidad, una que yo aun no estaba lista para enfrentar.

Haciendo caso a Alice, me tomé el día del trabajo, intentando no estresarme con nada más de lo que ya tenía en la cabeza, comenzando a pensar que haría conmigo misma de ahora en adelante.

sí que luego de desayunar todos juntos y de que cada quien se fuera a su trabajo, yo me quedé en su casa con los dos pequeños cachorros haciéndome compañía

Y aunque sonara estupido, me sentía un poco envidiosa de ambos. tan ajenos a nuestro mundo, siempr alegres y jugueteando entre ellos, solo preocupandose por comer, dormir y jugar… sin todos los problemas que implicaba ser una persona. Ser un cachorro, entonces se me antojo casi como un sueño de una vida que nunca podría tener.

Luego de escuchar algo de música depresiva en mi ipod y hacerme un par de sandwiches con lo que pude encontrar en la nevera de mis amigos, aproveche la tarde para dormir todo lo que no había podido dormir por la noche.

Y fue solo el sonido de la puerta de su departamento abriéndose y los cachorros ladrando a lo lejos los que consiguieron despertarme; haciendo que me encontrara con Alice y un ejército de cajas listas para empaquetar mi vida, en cuanto entré en la sala.

-¿estás lista?

No, claro que no lo estaba, pero aun así tendría que hacerlo.

-seguro- respondiste sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

-bien, por que tambien te he conseguido un deposito- ella alzó su mano y me enseñó un par de llaves- no queda muy lejos, así que llevaremos allí todo eso que no usarás de momento

-Alice…- yo negué con la cabeza- no creo tener tantas cosas como para necesitar un depósito.

-yo tambien pensaba lo mismo cuando me mude de mi viejo apartamento a este ¿lo recuerdas? entonces necesite rentar un camión para traer todas mis cosas- si, aun recordabas todo ese fin de semana en que habías decidido a ayudarla a mudarse con Jasper. Parecía como si hubieran elegido el fin de semana más lluvioso del año para mudarse, siendo casi una lucha contra el mal tiempo, las cajas abarrotadas de ropa, libros y enormes muebles de los cuales ella se había negado a despegarse.

-lo sé

-además, se que piensas que no tienes tantas cosas por que tu y yo vivíamos juntas entonces y la verdad es que entonces si tenias pocas cosas, pero luego tu y Edward compraron un montón de cosas más para su departamento y cuando menos te das cuenta, necesitas tres viajes en auto para llevarte todo.

-bien, entonces ¿iremos en mi auto y el tuyo?- mi amiga asintió- de acuerdo.

-Jasper llegará en cualquier momento, así que podremos irnos y él se quedará con los cachorros.

Sin embargo no pude evitar sentir un nudo en mi estómago mientras íbamos manejando hacia lo que durante cuatro años había llamado "mi departamento", sabiendo que esa era probablemente la última vez que estaría allí.

Y para cuando estuvimos fuera de la puerta de entrada, mi cuerpo se sintió casi petrificado, tanto que Alice tuvo que tomar las llaves de mi mano y abrió la puerta ella misma.

De pronto una horrible sensación de vació me recorrió el cuerpo mientras observaba desde la puerta el living y la cocina completamente vacíos y en silencio, como si nadie hubiera estado allí por un par de largos días.

-vamos, no te quedes parada ahí- dijo Alice, tirando de mi brazo y casi obligándome a entrar- tenemos muchas cajas que llenar, así que mueve tu trasero.

Apretando los labios para no sentirme aún peor, me dije que si hacíamos eso rápido, podría irme de allí y dejar de mortificarme con todos los recuerdos que tenía en ese lugar.

Y pensar en todas las tardes que había llegado a "casa" después del trabajo y me había sentado en el sofá o me había preparado algo de comer en la cocina como si nada, nunca imaginando que tendría que irme de allí de esa manera.

Acercándome a la mesa del comedor, vi entonces una nota sobre la mesa del comedor escrita a mano. tomandola, me di cuenta entonces que era la letra de Edward.

Solo te pido que al llevarte tus cosas seas justa ya que no estaré ahí para decidir contigo quién se queda con qué, así que confiare en ti para eso.

Si vas a llevarte los muebles, dejame el sofá y la tv, siendo que fui yo quien los compró.

después realmente no me importan mucho las demas cosas, sobre todo lo de la cocina. Puedes llevarte todo eso, solo dejame un plato y un vaso, ya sabes nunca he cocinado mucho.

En fin, eso es todo.

Espero estes bien.

Edward

Apretando la hoja de papel entre mis manos, pude ver como esta se arrugaba en los lados bajo la presión de mis dedos, mientras suspiraba .

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?- la voz de Alice sonó de pronto junto a mi, mientras me quitaba la hoja de papel de las manos, leyendola rápidamente.

-ah… maldito. ¿de verdad? ¿solo la tv y el sofá? bien, solo eso le quedará cuando terminemos de empacar.

-Alice…- yo negué con la cabeza- no quiero las cosas no me interesa quedarme con todo. Solo quiero mis cosas, mi ropa y algunas cosas más, que se quede el resto, solo me acompañaran con malos recuerdos.

-y una mierda. Te los llevas y los vendes. Si él no los quiere y tu tampoco, al menos puedes sacarle algo de provecho. Después de todo, no se trata solo de las cosas, sino que él te echó de su departamento, sin importarle que no tengas donde quedarte. Al menos con ese dinero, podrás pagarte algo de la renta de un nuevo sitio en cuanto lo consigas.

Ella tenía razón, pero aun asi me negué a desvalijar por completo todo el lugar solo por capricho.

Empezando por el baño, Alice me ayudo a empacar todas las cremas, jabones y maquillaje que tenia por alli, mientras veia como Edward no parecía en haberse molestado en mover ninguna de mis cosas desde la última vez que había estado en "casa".

Lo siguiente fue al armario, con toda mi ropa, zapatos, bolsos y algunas cajas con recuerdos, los que nos ocupó más de seis cajas grandes.

Y pensar que en menos de unos meses poca de esa ropa iba a caberme en cuanto mi panza comenzara a crecer y abultarse cada vez más.

-no necesitas llevarte toda esta ropa contigo enseguida- dijo ella luego de separar lo "más necesario" en uno de mis bolsos grandes- puedes dejarla en casa o en el depósito hasta que busquemos tu nuevo apartamento. Podemos buscar algunos en internet mañana o puedo llamar a uno de los amigos de Jasper que es agente de bienes raíces y busque algunas propiedades para ti para que veamos la siguiente semana, cuando te sientas un poco mejor.

Dejándome caer sobre la cama, apreté los labios y me cubrí los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas no tardarían en llegar una vez más.

-oh, vamos, ya no llores más- dijo mi amiga, sentándose a mi lado y estrechándome contra su cuerpo- ya has llorado suficiente

-es que… no, no puedo…. - las palabras salieron de mi boca, casi balbuceando mientras no podía parar de llorar- no quería hacer esto, no así… y ahora….

-shhh… tranquila- Alice me abrazó con fuerza y acaricio mi cabello- me tienes a mi contigo, y también a Jasper,no estas sola. También tienes a tu mamá y tienes a Emmett…

Sintiendo como mi pecho se movía arriba y abajo, compungida, la abracé, intentando tranquilizarme.

-nos pediré algo de comer mientras estamos aquí. Esto llevará un rato- dijo

-no pensé que sería así como iba a irme- admití finalmente en voz alta.

-¿hubieras preferido que él estuviera aquí?

Yo no respondí.

¿Qué caso tenia pensar en eso? Tenía que mudarme de todas formas y llevarme todas mis cosas.

Edward y yo ya habiamos terminado y no habia vuelta atras.

-no- contesté finalmente

-bien- mi amiga estuvo de acuerdo- ahora limpia esas lágrimas y sigamos con esto. Pediré una pizza y comenzaremos a desvalijar la cocina.

Y no supe porque pero el modo en que ella lo dijo, me hizo reir. "Desvalijar", casi como si no pensara dejar absolutamente nada…

Poniendome de pie una vez más, tomé una buena bocanada de aire y me dije que tenía que enfrentarlo y terminar con eso. Si quería seguir llorando , podía hacerlo en otro lado.

Así que llevando todas las cajas llenas a la sala con Alice termine de sacar mis cosas de la alcoba y las lleve a la mesa del comedor para ordenarlas.

Cerca de media hora después, la pizza llegó y ambas nos arrojamos en el sofá para comer un poco antes de continuar con el trabajo.

Embalando todas las cosas de la cocina y dejandole a Edward unas cuantas, empaque mis libros, peliculas y cds que estaban en la sala.

Ya seguras de que no quedaba nada más grande que guardar, comenzamos a bajar las cajas y a cargarlas en su auto y luego en el mio, cuando este ya estuvo lleno.

No tengo idea de cuantas veces subimos y bajamos en el ascensor cargadas con cajas y más tarde con mi cómoda, la biblioteca desarmada en piezas , la mesa de la sala, la alfombra de la alcoba y el pequeño sofá rojo que tenía desde que Alice y yo habíamos vivido juntas, estuvimos listas para irnos.

Dandole una ultima mirada al departamento, ya medio vacío, me despedí de él en silencio y cerré la puerta, cerrando con el también una etapa en mi vida.

Ya era hora de mirar al frente y dejar de preocuparme por lo que había pasado. Dejar de lamentarme por mi errores, y los de él, por nuestras discusiones… todo eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Ahora tenía otras cosas en las que concentrarme y comenzar a pensar que iba a hacer con mi futuro.

Y si bien tuvimos una increíble cena de a tres, luego de una larga tarde de mudanzas, que concluyó luego de que metieramos todo en un pequeño depósito casi al otro lado de la ciudad; pensar que podría conciliar el sueño tranquilamente después de todo eso fue una equivocación.

Alice siguió con sus visitas nocturnas a la cocina, y yo seguí depertandome cada hora y media, sintiendome casi una zombie por la mañana y teniendo unas bolsas horribles bajo los ojos.

Y si bien, no le dije nada a nadie, pensé que no era sano que siguiera durmiendo a medias cada noche y siguiera sintiéndome como una intrusa cada día en casa de mis amigos, llamé a mi madre para preguntarle si podía ir a la casa de la playa con la que ella se había quedado tras el divorcio con papá.

Por supuesto, ella se vió algo sorprendida con mi pedido, y aunque intenté convencerla de que no era cosa de nada y que solo quería ver el mar por un par de días, ella me conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba mintiendo.

Así que aunque no fuera lo que quería, terminé confesandole todo lo que había pasado y que ése era el motivo por el que necesitaba alejarme de todo por un tiempo.

No está de más decir que ella se preocupó tanto que se ofreció ella misma a llevarme y a ayudarme a acomodar la casa para mi estadía, y que aunque intenté negarme, no tuvo caso.

Claro, ¿qué madre no se altera al enterarse de que terminaste con tu prometido y que estas embarazada de tu amante? Supongo que esperar que ella actuara de esa manera conmigo. Después de todo, era su única hija, una que ante sus ojos, ahora necesitaba ayuda para salir del embrollo en el que había terminado metida.

De modo, que ese fin de semana y haciendo que mis increibles amigos tuvieran que soportarme por dos días más en su casa, mi madre pasó a recogerme para irnos hacia la playa.

Solo con un par de maletas, mi computadora, todas las cosas de Mac, y por supuesto, el pequeño Mac, nos embarcamos en el viaje de hora y media hasta la vieja cabaña frente al mar.

Viaje en que me dediqué a contarle en detalle cómo lo mio con Edward había estado yendo en picada desde hacía varios meses y como con Emmett, por el contrario, todo había ido bien hasta nuestra última pelea y luego con lo del embarazo yo no había sabido cómo sobrellevarlo.

Por suerte para cuando llegamos a la casa, no estaba tan mal como yo esperaba. No estaba llena de telarañas por todas partes, ni polvo a montones.

Y mamá ayudó a que me instalara. Encendiendo la chimenea, ya que por la noche allí la temperatura bajaba considerablemente, me enseño como debía encenderla yo misma y fue al centro para abastecer mi alacena antes de que yo nos preparara a ambas algo de cenar después de pasarnos toda la tarde ordenando todas mis cosas y me acomodara en mi vieja alcoba.

Recordandome donde estaban todas las tiendas en el centro y también la clínica para que yo fuera a atenderme, ella hizo una lista de las cosas que debía comer y tomar en caso de sentirme con náuseas y que contenían todas las vitaminas y nutrientes que necesitaŕia durante el embarazo.

Si bien no le dije nada, intenté contener la risa mientras ella escribia y escribia haciendo la lista cada vez más larga, preguntándome en qué momento mi madre había obtenido su título de doctora o en todo caso, cuando había leído tanto como para saber todo eso.

Dios, ni siquiera yo misma habia leido tanto sobre bebes y embarazadas, algo que ahora que lo pensaba había sido un gran error. Demasiado preocupada por lo mio con Edward y luego con Emmett, apenas me había preocupado por mi misma y por cómo debía cuidarme.

Bien, al menos ahora tendría tiempo de sobra para hacerlo mientras buscaba otro departamento, y trabajaba desde casa hasta que finalmente me armara de valor para enfrentar a Emmett. Algo con lo que mi madre no dejó de hostigarme desde que lo supo, justficandose con que eso sería por mi propio bien.

Es es que ¿Era yo la única aterrada de decírselo? ¿por que nadie más pensaba eso? ¿porqué era yo la que sentía que él lo tomaría como algo malo? ¿como algo que no querría y que lo enfadaría?

-no todos los hombres son iguales- dijo mi madre- que Edward haya sido así contigo, no me lo explico, nunca pensé que fuera a decirte o hacer algo como eso- dijo con amargura y decepción en su voz- Pero Emmett no puede ser igual que él.

-no sabes cuánto cambió desde entonces, mamá- dije

-aun así. Merece saberlo. Después de todo, él será el padre del bebé, esté presente o no en su vida, siempre será su padre.

-si…

-solo hazlo-dijo- estar estresada y nerviosa no es lo más recomendable para ti ahora en tu estado. Deberías de estar lo más tranquila posible.

-¿acaso crees que he estado tranquila lo últimos dos meses?

Mi madre suspiró

-deja de hacerte la cabeza- dijo ahora con un tono de voz más serio, casi haciéndome recordar cuando me regañaba cuando era una niña y hacía las cosas mal- te conozco y sé que es lo que estás haciendo. En la secundaria eras igual, dándole vueltas a las cosas en tu cabeza hasta volverte loca en lugar de tomar una decisión. tu padre es igual...

-Mamá…

-no he dicho que sea algo malo, solo que no lo heredaste de mí- dijo ella dedicandome una sonrisa amable- solo dile la verdad y luego verás que hacer con el resto. Al menos te sacaras un peso de encima. Y si el desgraciado no quiere hacerse cargo de ese bebé le pateare el trasero tanto que nunca va a Olvidarse de mi.

Si, mi madre era genial.

Cerca de las doce me metí a la cama con Mac, luego de lavar los platos de la cena y de despedir a mi madre, viéndola desde la ventana de la sala como regresaba a la ciudad en el taxi que yo le había pedido.

Había acordado con Alice tomarme dos semanas lejos de la oficina, pero aun haciendo todo lo que pudiera desde mi laptop y enviándolo a ella por mail mientras descansaba un poco alejada de todo el mundo.

No teníamos demasiados eventos cerca o a menos ninguno tan grande como para que ella me necesitara allí, así que me relaje, convenciéndome a mí misma que esas eran una vacaciones que necesitaba tomarme con urgencia, y unas que en las que solo me ocuparía de mí y de nadie más; excepto claro de Mac y de esa pequeña cosita que estaba creciendo cada día un poco más en mi vientre.

Sorprendentemente los primeros días pasaron más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Fui a caminar a la playa con Mac por las tardes y luego al centro por algunas cosas para comer para ambos. Tambien me compre un sombrero para la playa y una novela de crimen, no sintiéndome con ánimos de leer una romántica ahora mismo.

Claro que al toparme con una película romántica en la tv, no pude evitar quedarme enganchada y llorar como una tonta durante todo el final, como era de esperarse.

Si, al parecer la parte emocional del embarazo estaba comenzando a afectarme, eso o el hecho de estar sola nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, me había puesto realmente triste.

Entonces fue como si el tiempo simplemente se detuviera.

Levantándome temprano por la mañana, y preparándome mi jugo de frutas a diario, el resto de mi dia consistía en leer un poco, pasear por la playa y luego intentar hacer algo de trabajo, comiendo un poco de cada cosa entremedio antes de irme a la cama aun sintiéndome extraña y sola.

Al día siguiente llegó un mensaje de Emmett preguntando como estaba.

Y yo simplemente lo ignoré.

No había manera de que pudiera explicar en un solo mensaje como me sentía o todo lo que estaba sucediendo en mi vida ahora mismo, o incluso en cinco mensajes. Él y yo teníamos que hablar, pero yo aun no estaba lista para eso. Aun estaba asustada y preocupada por mi estado. Los primeros tres meses de embarazo siempre eran los más difíciles y que necesitaba de más cuidado ¿que tal si…? No, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, eso no podía suceder. Pese a que no había buscado tener un bebé con Emmett, iba a hacer todo por que él fuera feliz en cuanto llegara a este mundo. Y mientras tanto me cuidaría como era debido; tomando mis vitaminas y suplementos, alimentandome sanamente y sin excesos, asi como tambien me mantendría alejada de las emociones extremas.

Hable con Alice por mi computadora y me dio algo de aliento, diciendo que todo en la oficina estaba yendo bien y que podía continuar con mi descanso por un par de semanas más y que me relajara.

Asi que lo hice.

Yendo la centro tres veces por semana por comida,y al doctor del hospital local para hacerme un control de rutina, intenté centrarme en mi rutina, de a un día por vez.

Claro que ver parejas por todos lados, no ayudó en absoluto a mi estado de ánimo. En el mercado, en la calle, en las tiendas...allí estaban. Abrazados, besándose, riendo, disfrutando, siendo felices, o incluso discutiendo…

Solo entonces volví a sentirme miserable.

No volví a llorar, pero sí reflexioné mucho sobre mi vida y como está cambiaría dependiendo de lo que pasara conmigo y Emmett en un par de meses. De cómo me prepararía para afrontar todo eso sola y por mi cuenta en caso de que lo nuestro no funcionara, o permitiendome imaginar cómo podríamos sobrellevar todo eso juntos.

Dos semanas más pasaron, y más mensajes y llamadas de Emmett continuaron llegando.

Y yo seguí sin responder.

¿podría esperar un poco más? ¿ podría esperar a que esto fuera algo seguro? ¿a que yo estuviera lista para aceptar lo que pasaría con nosotros, fuera bueno o malo?

Hablando un par de veces más con Alice, solucionamos varias cosas más de la oficina, y me informó sobre un gran evento que tendríamos pronto para una marca de ropa. Era genial.

Claro que antes de eso, aún teníamos la fiesta de navidad de Emmett.

Si, aunque no quisiera pensar en él, no podía desligarme del trabajo por completo. Así que aun desde la playa intenté encargarme por mi cuenta de todos los detalles que había dejado en suspenso, para luego delegar el resto de las cosas a Alice, pidiéndole a ella que consultara todo lo que quedaba con él.

Aún faltaba poco más de un mes para el evento y quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, pero aun no quería verlo, y Alice lo aceptó.

Dijo que Emmett había ido a la oficina un par de veces buscandome, pero ella no le había dicho dónde estaba.

-No estaba nada feliz- me dijo

-lo imagino

-y no paró de insistir con el asunto, tanto que prácticamente le pregunto a cada una de las chicas de la oficina donde estabas.

-lo lamento

-Olvidalo- ella me sonrió intentando animarme- Tienes suerte que Jas no sepa dónde queda la casa de la playa de tus padres. Sino apuesto que para ahora ya se lo habría sacado hace rato.- yo no contesté- ¿cuando vas a hablar con él?

-en dos semanas tendré tres meses. Supongo que entonces estaría bien- dije en un intento por prepararme psicológicamente para el asunto.

-¿harás que vaya hasta allá?

-o podría regresar a la ciudad, aunque aun no tengo casa donde vivir.

-bueno, ya te lo dije. Puedo llamar a Alistar y pedirle que vea algunos departamentos para ti. Podrías venir un dia a la ciudad y verlos y quedarte aquí por una noche antes de cerrar algún trato.

Yo asentí con la cabeza

-supongo que estaría bien

MI amiga sonrió del otro lado de la pantalla.

-y si necesitas ayuda con algo de dinero o papeles, no te preocupes por eso, Jas y yo podemos encargarnos por el momento.

-Eres demasiado buena conmigo.

-y tu demasiado terca. Así que disfruta tus vacaciones por lo que quedan de ellas, por que te espera un montón de trabajo para cuando regreses a la oficina.

Yo sonreí.

-Mientras tanto me encargaré de que Emmett decida lo más urgente para su fiesta. Ya deberíamos estar enviando sus invitaciones- explico-en fin, cuídate y no te broncees mucho. Hablaremos en un par de días.

-gracias Ali. Adiós

-adios- ella me saludo con la mano y entonces colgó la videollamada.

Si…. Por mucho que me gustará allí, tenía que afrontar la realidad y regresar al trabajo tarde o temprano.

Aunque tal vez podría convencer a Alice de quedarme un poco más de tiempo en la playa.

Ja. Podía hacerlo, aunque difícilmente iba a funcionar.

 **Y... un millon de años despues he vuelto ha actualizar. No me odien por eso, solo he tenido problemas para escribir, o más bien falta de motivación.**

 **Luego me he entusiasmado escribiendo el capítulo siguiente a este, y ha quedado este en el medio sin terminar.**

 **Asi que como recompenza a su paciencia, les subire este capitulo y el siguiente juntos como regalo; quedando solo el ultimo, el epilogo que aun no comence a escribir. Asi que me gustaria escuchar sus sugerencias de que final les gustaría leer.**

 **Saludos a todas!**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


	26. Última oportunidad

**Sentimiento positivo**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial._ _El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación._

 **Capítulo 26: ultima oportunidad**

 _EMMETT POV_

Dándole otra mirada a mi GPS, doble a la izquierda y entonces tome el último camino hacia la playa.

La última casa de esa calle, la más alejada y con las tejas de color azul, esa era.

Aparcando mi coche justo enfrente bajo un árbol bastante grande, apague el motor y suspiré intentando calmarme.

Solo había pasado un mes, uno que había resultado más largo de lo que parecía, y en el cual no había devuelto ni una de mis llamadas o mensajes. No más que con un simple "estoy bien".

No era la primera vez, pero tampoco quería que fuese la última. No tenía idea de que podía estar pasando por su cabeza ahora y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

Su discusión con Edward había sido dura y cruda. Ella creía que él la engañaba y él solo la culpó a ella de todo, admitiendolo en su cara. ¿ Podía ser más desgraciado?

Y sobre el bebé... Ahora lo entendía todo.

Entendía por que ella había reaccionado del modo en que lo había hecho cuando yo había mencionado el tema. Se había puesto tensa, nerviosa e incluso había evitado hábilmente hablar sobre ello.

¿Pero porqué no me lo había dicho? ¿Porque no me había dicho que quería tener un bebé? ¿ Pensaría que yo no querría dárselo? Tal vez ni siquiera me había considerado, ni siquiera era una opción para ella a la hora de tener un hijo. Sólo follar y divertirse, tal vez eso era lo único que veía en mi.

Yo quería ser más que eso y lo había dejado bien claro. Quería volver a formar parte de su vida y dejar de ser solo un entretenimiento. Quería tenerla completa y totalmente. Incluso formar una familia.

Quería todo eso con ella.

Ahora la pregunta era sin embargo, ¿ Ella querría lo mismo?

Y sino era así, ¿Podía soportar que ella ya no volviera a hablarme? ¿Podía perderla de nuevo? ¿Incluso cuando esta vez no hubiera hecho nada malo?

No más que hacerla engañar a su prometido, durante varios meses, solo esperando que al final ella lo dejara para estar conmigo. Tal vez era demasiado, tal vez esperar que ella me perdonará del todo e hiciera eso, era pedir demasiado.

Pero no podía retroceder, no quería hacerlo. Sin importar el tiempo que tomara, estaría con ella, haría que volviera a confiar en mi y que volviera a quererme.

Sacando la pequeña caja negra de la guantera la metí en mi bolsillo y quite las llaves del contacto.

Mientras más tardará, más como un idiota iba a sentirme.

Tenía que verme seguro y confiado, tenía que hacer que ella creyera que así me sentía y que eso es lo que podía darle.

Ya no era un adolescente que no sabía lo que quería. Uno que se había perdido en el alcohol y las fiestas y se había dejado llevar por lo que sus amigos pensaban y hacían.

Ahora tenía un trabajo, uno bueno, y un sitio donde vivir. Incluso podía conseguirnos una linda casa cerca de la ciudad si ella quería vivir conmigo.

Y no volvería a engañarla, nunca más, ni siquiera pensarlo.

Abriendo la puerta de la camioneta, deje caer mis pies al suelo, sintiendo poco a poco como la arena se hundía debajo de mi.

Era una linda casa, con un pórtico y una pequeña escalera hasta llegar a la entrada. No era demasiado grande, pero solo para ella debía funcionar bien.

¿Habría espacio allí dentro para mí también? ¿ Me habiría la puerta siquiera?

Un trueno a lo lejos sonó en el cielo y yo me di un envión antes de subir las escaleras.

El cielo estaba gris y en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. ¿ Tendría que regresar a casa con ese clima?

Llamé a la puerta con tres golpes y espere que alguien respondiera.

Nada.

Volviendo a golpear, sopese la idea de qué tal vez ella estuviera durmiendo y no me hubiera escuchado. No era muy tarde, pero podría haber tomado una siesta...

Asomandome por la ventana junto a la puerta pude ver apenas que las luces estaban apagadas y no parecía haber nadie en casa.

Dije su nombre, pero no recibí respuesta.

Entonces llamé a Mac, el podría oirme.

De nuevo, nada paso.

Dios ¿ Acaso había regresado a casa? ¿Justo ahora que yo había venido a buscarla?. No. Tal vez solo había salido. Podría haber ido a la playa a tomar sol o había salido a comer, o había ido al centro por algún motivo.

Dos truenos volvieron a sonar, uno tras de otro.

Podría ir a buscarla, pero parecía más seguro esperar que ella regresara a casa.

Bajando nuevamente las escaleras, rodee la casa viendo a su alrededor. No parecía haber nadie por allí.

Tampoco en la playa.

Aún era primavera, y no era precisamente temporada de vacaciones como para que mucha gente estuviera de descanso disfrutando de la playa.

Me quedé mirando a lo lejos, pero no vi nada. No más que una pareja con un niño empacando sus cosas para irse, previendo la tormenta que en cualquier momento llegaría.

Mierda, Rose ¿Dónde estás?

Regresando hasta las escaleras, me senté en el último escalón y mire mi reloj.

3:40 pm

Esperaría, no tenía prisa por estar en ningún otro sitio. Había venido hasta aquí solo para verla, así que no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Los truenos continuaron rompiendo en el cielo y cerca de quince minutos después se desató la lluvia.

Y no fue suave para después comenzar a caer con fuerza. Sino que cayó con todo de entrada.

Mierda.

Subiendo un par de escalones más, trate de buscar refugio sobre el techo del porche, pero la lluvia junto con el viento se las ingeniaron para mojarme de igual manera.

Pensé en volver a mi coche, al menos allí la lluvia no iba a alcanzarme, claro que llegar hasta el y considerando lo mojado que ya estaba, no tenía mucho caso.

Por poco rindiendome y creyendo que ella no iba a regresar, a lo lejos y llegando desde el centro, ví a Mac con una correa corriendo hacia la casa con Rose a su lado.

Estaban empapados, por completo. Ella llevaba su cabello suelto, goteando, y un vestido largo con flores y botones al frente.

Bajando hasta la acera me quedé parado viéndola hasta que ella finalmente lo hizo también.

Estaba sorprendida, pero no parecía ser exactamente del tipo de sorpresa que te alegra, sino más bien del tipo que molesta.

¿Estaría enojada conmigo? Parecía más bien como sino quisiera verme allí. Dios, había pasado un mes, un mes entero y ¿así es como reaccionaba?

Apresurando su paso ella y Mac llegaron a mi lado, con su respiración entrecortada.

-¿Cuanto llevas aquí?

-como media hora- dije

-¿Alice te dijo donde estaba?- yo negué con la cabeza - entonces ¿Fue Jasper?

-tu madre- dije y en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca sus ojos se abrieron grandes y me observaron, con lo que pareció algo de ¿miedo?

-¿como...?

-Alice me dio su número- expliqué- y ella me dio la dirección de la casa.

\- ¿ Acaso la chantajeaste o algo?

-no pensé que fuera tan grave

Ella suspiró y miro hacia la casa.

\- bien entremos. Estoy congelandome aquí afuera.

Haciendome a un lado, ella subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta, quitándole a Mac su correa y dejandolo andar libremente por la casa.

Apenas detrás de ella entre yo, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y observando con atención todo el lugar.

No era un sitio muy grande, pero si bastante acogedor. Todo de madera por dentro y con unas luces cálidas que iluminaban el lugar. Un pequeño sofá frente a una enorme chimenea y una mesa ratona hacían de la sala principal.

Rose se fue a toda prisa a una de las habitaciones y para cuándo regreso traía 3 toallas grandes consigo.

Envolvió al pequeño Mac en una sobre el sofá, y lo restregó para secarlo.

Acto seguido, me pasó una a mí y se envolvió ella en la que quedaba.

Yo casi no estaba mojado, o al menos no en comparación de cómo estaba ella.

\- dios santo está helado aquí adentro- dijo pasando la toalla por sus brazos. - tendré que prender la chimenea

\- déjame hacerlo- pedi. Ella me miro por un segundo y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Tomando un par de maderas secas de la caja junto a la chimenea y un par de virutas las puse sobre los troncos y busque un fósforo para encenderla.

Dos minutos despues ya teníamos un buen fuego encendido frente a nosotros.

Acurrucándose bajo la enorme toalla blanca ella suspiró y restregó sus manos entre si, frente al fuego, buscando algo más de calor.

\- deberías quitarte el vestido- apunte. Casi en automático ella me dirigió una mirada seria y como si no pudiera creer lo que le acababa de decir. - no quise... - dije en un intento por justificarme- me refiero a que toda tu ropa está demasiado mojada y a menos que te pongas algo seco no se te va a pasar el frío.

Suavizando algo más su expresión, ella miró su vestido y asintió con la cabeza.

Saliendo de nuevo hacia la otra habitación, me dejó solo con Mac frente a la chimenea. El pequeño se sacudió para luego acurrucarse en medio de la enorme toalla.

Unos minutos después ella volvió a aparecer, esta vez llevando un sweater de color mostaza, grande y amplio, llegándole a la mitad de los muslos. Dejando sus piernas descubiertas y terminando el conjunto con un par de pantuflas negras.

Le sentaba increíble.

Eso o no verla por un mes me estaban haciendo verla sexy con lo que sea que tuviera puesto.

Volviendo frente a la chimenea ella me observó con atención, esperando tal vez que le diera una explicación sobre mi visita sorpresa.

Sin saber realmente cómo comenzar, le devolví la mirada algo nervioso.

\- ¿Por que viniste?- preguntó ella finalmente

\- por que pensé que si seguía esperando que me hablaras de nuevo iba a volverme loco.

\- estás exagerando- dijo restándole importancia

\- ha pasado más de un mes- me queje- y todo lo que he recibido ha sido un simple "estoy bien". Uno solo- espeté- en lo que a mí respecta podía haberte sucedido cualquier cosa y...

\- Emmett- ella me cortó - estoy bien

Su voz sin embargo no sonaba tan bien como ella quería convencerme que estaba.

\- ¿Por que no...? ¿Por que viniste aquí?

\- necesitaba tiempo para estar sola y pensar. Eso y no tenía un lugar donde quedarme en la ciudad así que pensé que podría descansar aquí mientras me encargaba de conseguir un nuevo apartamento.

\- ¿Que hay de Alice?

\- ¿Que hay con ella?

\- podrías haberte quedado con ella. No tenías que venirte al medio de la nada...

\- Alice y Jasper están casados ahora, no puedo... No está bien que me meta de ese modo entre ellos porque no tenía donde quedarme- ella sonó casi culpable al decirlo- Además Alice necesita su espacio ahora y yo… solo era una molestia.

\- podrías haberte quedado conmigo- ofrecí

Ella negó con la cabeza

\- no iba a saltar de una relación a otra- dijo- de un hombre a otro... necesitaba espacio, estar sola por un tiempo y...

\- pensar- completé su oración. Ella asintió

Yo podía no estar tan de acuerdo con eso, pero tampoco podría haberla obligado a quedarse conmigo. Entendía que necesitara tiempo para superar lo de ella con Edward, sobre todo después de como las cosas habían terminado y todo el tiempo que había estado con él. Pero no había pensado que yo quedaría excluido durante todo ese tiempo. Había estado tan concentrado en la meta, que era tenerla a ella, que no había pensado como ella reaccionaria cuando lo suyo con Edward terminara.

\- no sabía que tus padres tuvieran una casa en la playa- dije en un intento por cambiar de tema.

\- la compraron cuando yo comencé la universidad- me explicó- y ya que no la usan más que en las vacaciones, les pedí las llaves para quedarme un tiempo aquí sola.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?

\- divorciado- dijo seria.- creo que ha conocido a alguien nuevo, no lo se. Llevo un par de meses sin hablar con él.

-lo siento- contesté. No tenía idea ¿Habría sido duro para ella? ¿ Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Por que no se lo había preguntado antes? ¿Por que ella no me había hablado sobre eso?

-no lo hagas- me dijo- están mejor así. Mi madre finalmente es independiente y puede dedicarse a sus proyectos y mi padre puede acostarse con sus secretarias o con quien quiera sin molestarse por ocultarlo.

Infidelidad.

Si, eso era algo que siempre tenía que aparecer en algún lugar cerca de nosotros. Mierda.

-de cualquier modo, supongo que mi madre te habrá puesto al tanto de todo- esta vez su voz sonó casi resentida

-la verdad es que apenas hablamos- dije recordando esa llamada. si, había sido rara e incomoda, sobre todo después de tantos años sin vernos- No la habría llamado si hubiera tenido otra opción. Si tu hubieras contestado o a menos me hubieras dicho dónde estabas o cuando podríamos hablar.. no fue mi primera opción ¿sabes?

-¿y qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Que tu y yo debíamos hablar- dije- Que te veías triste y no quería que estuvieras sola. y que aún teníamos asuntos que resolver entre ambos y que no le correspondía a ella decirmelos. Por eso me dijo donde estabas.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y me miró a los ojos con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Vas a volver a la ciudad?- yo opté por cambiar de pregunta

\- no lo sé- ella miró sus manos y jugueteo con la tela de las mangas entre sus dedos, estirandola y soltandola repetidamente.

\- ¿No quieres volver?

Ella no contestó.

\- ¿O simplemente no quieres volver a verme a mí?- yo terminé de secarme la cabeza y deje caer la toalla mojada a mi pies.

\- no es eso- dijo ella- es solo que ha pasado poco tiempo y...

\- no estoy pidiéndote ninguna locura, Rose ...-yo suspire- quería verte, saber que estabas bien y si aún... Podíamos retomar lo nuestro después de lo que pasó.

\- ya superé lo de Edward- dijo ella- pero tenemos que hablar, nosotros...

\- ¿Que sucede?

Ella me miro dudosa y finalmente fijó sus ojos sobre la chimenea sin decir una palabra más.

\- ¿Aún tienes dudas sobre nosotros? ¿Sobre lo que quiero contigo ?

\- no, yo...- ella bajó sus manos, poniéndolas sobre su estómago como si hubiera algo en él y me miro casi temerosa.

Oh...

Rápidamente quitó sus manos y me miró a los ojos esperando que dijera algo.

\- ¿estás...?

Ni siquiera podía decirlo, mucho menos procesarlo. Por eso había desaparecido, tenía que ser eso, por sobre todos los demás motivos.

Rose parecía asustada de pronto. Insegura y asustada. Como si tuviera miedo de cómo yo fuera a reaccionar.

-¿ No ibas a decirmelo? - pregunté

-iba a llamarte, pero quería estar segura- dijo ella con una voz apenas audible

-¿ Segura de qué?- ella no contestó y entonces me temí lo peor. - ¿ De que yo fuera el padre?

Oh Dios, no. ¿Podía ser que ella y...? Mierda. No. Ella había dicho que ya no estaba con él desde que habíamos empezado lo nuestro. Sin embargo, con nuestra separación en medio y después con su desaparición... Era posible. Ella no había dicho nada entonces y yo tampoco había vuelto a preguntar.

Una parte de mi sin embargo, y aunque su respuesta no fuera la que yo esperaba estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo de todos modos. Incluso si el bebé no era mío, sería su padre, si ella me dejaba serlo. Ya nada más importaba, yo la amaba y eso no iba a cambiar, ni siquiera con ese bebé adentro de ella.

-no, no es eso- dijo finalmente y poniendo en pausa mi agitada cabeza- quería esperar hasta que fuera algo seguro. Ya sabes que los primeros tres meses suelen ser los más delicados y era posible que no pudiera...- ella suspiró y bajó sus ojos al piso.

-oh, Rose- dije y ya sin aguantarlo más la abrace contra mi con fuerza para luego mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? Podría haber estado aquí para ti, todo este tiempo...

-tenía miedo- admitió al fin- miedo a que te enfadaras conmigo, a que me odiaras por hacer algo como esto y... Que te fueras y me dejaras sola.

Entonces ella se echó a llorar con todo, dejando salir todo eso que probablemente llevará semanas acumulando.

Besando su frente, la estreche una vez más entre mis brazos.

\- no digas eso- dije- no has hecho nada malo- yo negué con la cabeza- solo sucedió. y ambos sabíamos que podía pasar.-ella no contestó- ¿Acaso pensaste que te dejaría por qué estabas embarazada?- ella siguió sin decir nada. Por supuesto, debí de habermelo imaginado después de cómo había actuado Edward con ella.

Maldito idiota.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías tener un bebé?

De pronto, ella no supo que decir.

-se que nunca hablamos nunca sobre eso- dije- pero no pensé en que tu estuvieras pensándolo mientras aun estabas con él. Que ustedes quisieran...

-no lo estábamos pensando- ella me corrigió- tu lo escuchaste, él no quería tener hijos, o no conmigo al menos. La sola idea de que yo pudiera estar embarazada, lo aterraba.- gimoteo

-Oh Rose…- yo negué con la cabeza- -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso?

-no tienes idea de cómo fue para mi entonces, como él se comportó conmigo….- ella presionó su cabeza contra mi pecho e intentó tranquilizarse mientras yo sentía aún sus lágrimas corriendo.

-¿entonces…?

\- estaba embarazada cuando creí que estaba enferma. ¿lo recuerdas?- me dijo, haciéndome recordar casi al instante esa tarde en la que nos habíamos visto y ella se sentía mal y yo le había preparado sopa- al cambiar mi comida las náuseas se fueron y si bien tuve mi periodo al mes siguiente, la doctora dijo que era algo que podía pasar. Tiempo después de eso, me enteré de que en verdad estaba embarazada.

Así que durante todo ese tiempo ella lo había sabido y me lo había ocultado por miedo, por eso y por que probablemente aun estaba con su ex. Mierda…

Por supuesto que recordaba esa tarde, la idea incluso había seguido en mi cabeza durante varias semanas, pero al ver que ella se sentía mejor y no había vuelto a mencionar el tema, había descartado esa posibilidad. Claro que después nosotros habíamos tenido nuestros propios problemas y… mientras yo solo estaba enfocado en una sola cosa, ella probablemente se lo había estado pasando terrible.

-de haberlo sabido antes…- yo negué con la cabeza, sintiendome como un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de todo mucho antes- ¿sabes?, el único motivo por el que sigo en la ciudad es por ti- dije- y ahora solo tengo un motivo más por el que hacerlo.

Ella suspiró y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre mi hombro, relajándose de pronto y dejando de llorar.

\- eres todo lo que quiero. Y esto...- yo sonreí- es una increíble noticia.

Ella se rió nerviosamente aun entre lagrimas y volteo su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

\- en una semana tendré 3 meses- dijo con suavidad

\- ¿de verdad?- ella asintió apartándose de mi y entonces hizo su sweater hacia arriba dejándome ver su apenas hinchado abdomen.

Acercándome a verlo más de cerca sonreí feliz y acaricie con suavidad su panza. Ella me observó aún algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Ya fuiste a la clínica?

\- sí- dijo- todo está bien. Salvo por las horribles náuseas por la mañana, todo está bien. He comenzando a tomar las vitaminas que me recetó el doctor y tengo que ir el mes siguiente a hacerme otro chequeo

\- ¿Tres meses? - repetí

\- si- ella mordió sus labios

Tres meses. Wow. Eso era casi una tercera parte del embarazo.

\- ¿Ya sabes lo que es?

Un niño sonaba bien, aunque una niña, una que tuviera sus ojos y mi cabello...

\- aún es muy pronto- me explicó- por lo menos uno o dos meses más...

\- entiendo- yo asentí - esto es genial. De verdad.

Ella sonrió, finalmente y por primera vez desde que había llegado.

Un bebé. Tendríamos uno, solo de nosotros dos.

\- aún no me lo creo- dijo ella

\- ¿ No estás feliz?

\- bueno, ahora que te he visto y ya lo sabes, estoy algo más tranquila-admitió- había estado pensando una y otra vez cómo iba a decírtelo durante las últimas semanas… esperando que no salieras corriendo por la puerta en cuanto lo supieras.

Yo negué con la cabeza y deje un beso sobre su frente. Eso nunca iba a suceder.

\- dime algo, ¿Ya conseguiste un nuevo apartamento?

\- no aún ¿Por que?

\- bueno, considerando las noticias y que deberías tener a alguien que cuide de ti de ahora en más, creo que podríamos vivir juntos.

\- Emmett...

\- no en mi departamento claro- me apresure a decir- pero puedo conseguir un sitio nuevo, para los tres...

Ella me miro como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- puede ser en las afueras de la ciudad. Algo más tranquilo, una casa incluso. Hay lindas casas en el norte y no quedan a más de una hora del centro.

Eso significaba conducir todos los días, pero podíamos hacerlo juntos. Yendo al trabajo todas las mañanas haciéndonos compañía mutuamente.

-¿Te das una idea de lo que cuesta una casa en el norte?

-no más que las acciones de la empresa que compre hace unos meses. Una que por suerte va muy bien, y que está dejando increíbles ganancias.

Ella me observó, pensativa y algo sorprendida al ver cómo había reaccionado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¿De qué?

-de querer comprar una casa, vivir conmigo, ser papá y...

-¿Estás tratando de convencerme de que no lo haga?

-no yo... - sus labios temblaron- es solo que es todo muy repentino y...

-¿Preferirias ir más despacio? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? ¿Quisieras esperar ? Porque yo no

Ella negó con la cabeza y se rió.

\- no puedo creerme que aún seas así, tan directo... Siempre yendo por lo que quieres

-no quiero perder mas tiempo contigo a mi lado- admiti- ya no tengo la edad para esperar y hacer planes para cuando sea mayor. Ahora tengo que hacer las cosas bien, sin más vueltas ni errores.

Ella puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y me vio a los ojos con dulzura.

\- te amo- dije- nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Por un segundo ella contuvo el aire.

Bien, no tenía que decirme lo mismo, tal vez lo haría, dentro de un tiempo y cuando estuviera más segura.

-tambien te amo- susurró

Sin pensarlo más la bese con emoción y felicidad.

No podía pedir más que esto.

Dejándome llevar por la alegría, alargue el beso y finalmente al separarme de ella, suspiró.

\- no pensé que fuera a tener un bebé, no así.- admitió

\- ¿ Conmigo?- yo me reí- tampoco lo habría imaginado seis meses atrás estando en Nueva York

\- siempre pensé que estaría casada antes de tener un bebé.- explicó - Ya sabes, hacer la boda, mudarse juntos y luego pensar en los hijos.

Aquí está tu oportunidad, me dije. Es ahora o nunca.

-bueno, aún no he conseguido la casa, pero si tengo esto- dije buscando la caja de terciopelo en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

Arrodillandome entonces frente a ella la abrí enseñándole el anillo con el diamante blanco sobre el.

Ella se quedó sin palabras.

\- no estoy pidiéndote que nos casemos mañana, ni la semana entrante ni dentro de seis meses- dije- solo quiero que lo tengas y lo lleves contigo como muestra de lo que tenemos- yo la mire a los ojos y ella mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa- entonces y cuando lo quieras podremos casarnos.

Rose permaneció en silencio por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente quitó sus ojos del anillo para fijarlos en mi.

-¿ Estás loco, lo sabías no?- dijo

-por ti- respondí

\- Emmett yo...- Ella cubrió su boca con una mano y suspiró.

-se que es pronto, pero, eres lo que quiero. La única chica que quiero y con la que quiero formar una familia y ser feliz.

-aun no me creo que hayas comprado un anillo- dijo mirándolo con detenimiento

-sino te gusta podemos cambiarlo. O puedo comprarte otro. Así tendrás dos.

Ella se rió con ganas.

-este es perfecto- dijo tomándolo entre sus dedos para sacarlo de la caja.

-déjame hacerlo- pedí tomándolo yo y tomando su mano para colocarlo en su dedo anular.

Rose me sonrió y entonces supe que todo saldría bien.

Y ahí estaba.

Mi final feliz.

La chica que siempre había amado comprometida conmigo y esperando nuestro bebé.

No podía pedir nada más.

\--

 **Ok. ¿y que les pareció?**

 **¿ha sido mucho? lamento si decepcione a alguna, pero me gustan los finales felices. ajajjaaj.**

 **Claro que aun nos queda el epílogo. y como escribí en el capitulo anterior, me gustaria saber sobre que les gustaria que fuera. pensé en que podria situarse algunos meses despues de esto, pero no se exactamente cuando...**

 **\- la fiesta de navidad**

 **-su boda**

 **-el nacimiento del bebe?**

 **\- o algun otro momento despues ( aniversario, la compra de la casa, algun cumpleaños...)**

 **ustedes deciden, asi que espero con ansias sus reviews para comenzar a escribir.**

 **saludos a todas y espero que tengan un buen fin de semana!!!**

 **Bella Mccartney Darcy**


	27. Epílogo: nuevo comienzo

**Sentimiento positivo**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

 **Epílogo: nuevo comienzo**

Observe por la ventana de la plata alta como todo el mundo iba ocupando sus lugares en el jardín mientras Emmett y Jasper charlaban animadamente sobre el pequeño escenario ubicado al final del pasillo central.

-Mierda-susurré

-tranquila- Alice dijo detrás de mí poniéndome otro poco de fijador en el cabello, asegurándose de que ninguna de todas las flores que ella había insistido en poner en mi peinado permanecieran en su lugar- todo saldrá bien, solo respira y no pienses en que vas a tropezar- añadió soltando una pequeña risita al final.

Esa era "la nueva tendencia en novias esta primavera" según ella, y yo que realmente no me interesaba tanto todo el asunto de ser tendencia o no, había aceptado solo por que se veía lindo y combinaba con mi vestido.

¿le gustaría a él como me veía? no tenía idea, y la sola idea de que a él no le gustara el vestido o el peinado o todo el asunto me ponía realmente nerviosa. Sabía que se trataba de mi dia, y de que yo fuera feliz y yo amaba el vestido que había elegido para usar, pero la cosa era es que ambos nos estábamos casando y no solo yo.

Intentando respirar con un poco más de calma, deje de escuchar el sonido del fijador detrás de mí y me volví a ver a mi amiga, con un vestido celeste pálido y unos zapatos al tono que le sentaban de maravilla.

-yo ya lo hice, así que ahora es tu turno- dijo - no estes nerviosa. pasará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos., así que disfrútalo.

Si, pero lo que me ponía nerviosa, era la cantidad de gente que habia alli, y el largo pasillo que debía atravesar hasta llegar a mi sitio y claro ver la expresión de Emmett al verme arreglada de esa manera. Y pese a cuanto él había insistido, yo no lo había dejado ver el vestido, ni siquiera el material con el que lo habían hecho, aunque yo ya lo hubiera visto a él llevando ese traje azul marino que le quedaba asombrosamente bien.

De tan solo pensar en todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros antes de ese día era casi una locura.

¿Quién hubiera adivinado que casi cinco años más tarde estaríamos aquí a punto de casarnos de una buena vez por todas?

Después de ese día en la cabaña de la playa en el que Emmett había ido a buscarme para entender por que yo había desaparecido, era poco decir que mi vida casi había dado un giro de 360º.

Entonces él se había quedado conmigo todo un fin de semana en la playa antes de que ambos regresamos con Mac y todas mis cosas cargadas en su camioneta, de regreso a la ciudad. Casi como una escapada romántica, en la que había terminado con un anillo de compromiso en mi dedo, y finalmente confesandole toda la verdad a Emmett sobre mi embarazo, algo que a él lo había hecho realmente feliz.

Y pese a mi resistencia, terminé quedándome en su departamento por unos días hasta que pudimos conseguir un nuevo departamento para ambos, él cual había insistido en pagar a medias. Y no solo se trataba de que hubiera aprendido de mis errores o no quisiera que un hombre me mantuviera, cuando yo era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, sino que esta vez de verdad quería hacer las cosas bien. Y si eso implicaba empezar desde cero, compartiendo las responsabilidades entre ambos, era lo que quería.

Así que después de mudarme y llevarme todas mis cosas, junto con las de Emmett a nuestro nuevo piso, junto con algunos muebles nuevos que elegimos entre los dos, inauguramos nuestro nuevo departamento con nuestros amigos y amigas más cercanos, comiendo y bebiendo, jugo de fruta solo para mi y para Alice.

Y respecto a la noticia que ambos estábamos juntos, bien, muchos de ellos se enteraron en la fiesta, aunque no del embarazo, algo que prefería reservarme para dentro de un poco más adelante, intentando no armar más alboroto del que ya habíamos hecho al terminar juntos casi tan pronto como yo me había separado de Edward, aunque nadie más que mi madre y Alice y Jasper supieran que habíamos estado teniendo una aventura mucho antes de eso.

Para mi suerte, las chicas de la oficina, se lo tomaron increíblemente. Por supuesto, muchas de ellas ya había estado sospechando algo entre Emmett y yo al verlo pasar tanto tiempo en mi oficina y a mi cambiando tan repentinamente de humor, desde que él había re aparecido en mi vida. Y si bien, no pude evitar que hubieran especulaciones respecto a por que Edward y yo habíamos terminado y cuando exactamente Emmett y yo habíamos comenzado lo nuestro, prefería dejar que cada quien pensara lo que quisiera, y que se conformarán con los pocos detalles que les había dado; del mismo modo que lo hice más tarde cuando les conté que estaba embarazada.

Y en cuanto a Edward… lo cierto es que no volví a saber más de él, no más que por Emmett y lo que él pudo decirme respeto a su trabajo. Él no volvió a contactarme más y en cuanto a Emmett, él me dijo que trató de comportarse lo mejor posible mientras tenían que verse en el trabajo, aunque claro estaba que habían muchas asperezas entre ellos, debido al modo en que habían salido las cosas.

Así que como era de esperarse, conociendo su carácter, Edward eventualmente dejó la compañía. Emmett sabía lo incómodo que era para él estar trabajando juntos, incluso cuando no tuvieran que verse tan seguido, así que habló con algunas personas y le consiguió un sitio en otra compañía de publicidad al otro lado de la ciudad, donde tendría un trabajo casi tan bueno como el que tenía entonces.

No supe si fue una especie de ofrenda de paz entre ellos, o qué, ya que yo no me enteré de ello sino hasta después de que Edward se fuera, pero imagine que Emmett lo había hecho un poco por mi, y otro poco para evitar que hubiera un mal ambiente en su trabajo.

Entonces todo lo que había entre nosotros o que pudiera seguir uniéndonos, simplemente terminó.

Y tal y como se había planeado, la noche del 25 de Diciembre, Emmett celebró su fiesta de navidad, organizada por nuestra compañía. Y si puedo alardear un poco al respecto, fue todo un éxito.

Pese a que estábamos bastante cortas con el tiempo pudimos conseguir el sitio que Emmett quería un un catering que preparó una pasta y pizza que estaban de infarto, probablemente haciéndome aumentar dos kilos solo esa noche.

Las bandas estuvieron geniales y los dos refugios que apadrinamos para el evento, consiguieron que todos los pequeños que esa noche habían llevado a la fiesta consiguieron un hogar y una familia nuevos, algo que me hizo muy feliz.

Vestirme no fue fácil entonces, ya que mi estómago sobresalía bastante y no quería verme mal, ya que en esa ocasión, además de ser la organizadora del evento, también sería la pareja de Emmett. Así que, aunque en un principio me lo tomé como una broma y le dije que nunca me pondría un traje de Santa Claus, al final acabé metiéndome en un vestido rojo con bordes en peluche blanco a estilo Santa Claus en el cual me veía bastante decente, o "increíblemente sexy" según Emmett; algo de lo que sin duda sacó provecho esa noche en nuestra alcoba después de que la fiesta hubiera terminado.

En lo que respectaba a nuestras familias, decidimos que pasaríamos las fiestas de fin de año con cada quien, finalmente presentándonos como una pareja y dándole las buenas noticias sobre el embarazo.

Así que gracias a la buena voluntad de mi madre de aceptar a mi padre en casa por una noche, fuimos a visitarlos para darle las buenas nuevas. Desde luego mi madre ya estaba al tanto de lo mio con Emmett, por lo que nuestra relación no la tomó por sorpresa, no como a mi padre que entonces tuvo que digerir todas las noticias en una noche. Al menos la champaña y la gran cena que mi madre y yo preparamos ayudaron y las cosas no resultaron tan incómodas como yo creí que serían.

Y como era de esperarse,la noticia de que serían abuelos fue lo mejor que pudieron escuchar mientras celebrabamos la llegada del año nuevo, del mismo modo que reaccionaron sus padres la noche siguiente cuando fuimos a su casa para cenar con ellos.

Donde lo que realmente me sorprendió fue la emoción con la que su madre me recibió a ver que Emmett y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo. Por supuesto, ella recordaba casi todos los detalles de nuestra relación en ese entonces, cuando aun eramos unos niños; recuerdos que tenía en videos y fotografías que estuvimos viendo durante un largo rato después de cenar.

A los ojos de todos, "estabamos destinados a ser" mientras que nosotros no lo habíamos visto de ese modo sino hasta que volvimos a encontrarnos y las chispas volvieron a avivarse, haciendo que nos plantearamos la idea de que merecíamos darnos una segunda oportunidad.

Los meses que siguieron no tuvieron muchos sobresaltos, unicamente viendose alterados por mi nueva tanda de nauseas, antojos por comida chatarra y compras de ropa cada vez más y más holgada.

Sí, estar embarazada era algo que entonces ni yo misma podía terminar de procesar, mientras veía como semana tras semana mi cuerpo cambiaba en un largo y lento proceso. Mi estómago comenzó a sobresalir más y mis pechos se hincharon bastante, sobre todo despues de que cumpli seis meses, algo que a Emmett pareció fascinarle.

Algo que me tomó por completo desprevenida. Por supuesto, no es como si yo pensara que él fuera a odiar mi cuerpo a medida que fuera ganando más y más peso a medida que el bebé fuera creciendo, pero tampoco espere que eso fuera a gustarle.

Desde luego, los pechos mas grandes era algo que pocos tipos fueran a rechazar, y por supuesto Emmett no fue uno de ellos; quien además con mucho gusto recibía mis subidones hormonales y mi necesidad de follar varias veces al día.

Y alguien que también adoraba mi nuevo estómago es Mac, quien se la pasaba acostado conmigo en el sofá o en la cama, con su cabeza junto a mi panza, como si ese fuera su sitio preferido en el mundo. El era feliz mucho más que antes, y eso en gran parte era porque ahora tenía un papá que lo quería y mimaba tanto o más que yo. Emmett adoraba a Mac y viceversa; le encantaba que saliéramos de paseo o fuéramos al parque los 3 juntos y en casa se la pasaba jugando con el, malcriandolo con nuevos juguetes o ropa o incluso dejándolo dormir con nosotros en la cama. Y todo eso me hacía realmente feliz.

Ahora, volviendo al tema de embarazo… si bien emmett y yo fuimos a varias clases prenatales para padres primerizos, donde nos enseñaron muchas cosas, algo que nos dio un pequeño adelanto a lo que sería la llegada de nuestra bebé, fue la llegada de Alec, el pequeño de Alice y Jasper, que nació apenas dos meses y medio antes que Jane.

Alec, un pequeño de cabellos dorados y ojos cafés que se robó los corazones de todos en cuando llegó a nuestro mundo.

Del mismo modo que lo hizo nuestra hija, una pequeña de apenas 3,200 kg, cabello negro y espeso como el de Emmett y ojos verdes como los míos.

Ambos fueron recibidos con gran felicidad y muchos regalos, rodeados de nuestras familias y amigos,llenando las vidas de todos con mucha alegría y emoción al tener nuevos integrantes en nuestras recién formadas familias.

Pero claro, ni todas las clases de paternidad, libros o incontables consejos de nuestros padres alcanzaron para lo que fue tener un bebé en casa las 24 hs del día.

Al principio fue abrumador: las pocas horas de sueño que conseguiamos cada noche, los cambios y cambios de pañales cada día, los biberones, juegos, siestas, canciones… nos tomaron varias semanas hasta que conseguimos un ritmo en nuestra rutina ahora acomodada en torno a nuestra pequeña bebé.

Pero nada me había hecho más feliz en todo el mundo que ver a mi pequeña sonreír y verme con esos grandes ojos verdes cuando yo le hablaba cantaba para que se durmiera. Por qué haber sido mamá era la mejor sensación en todo el universo.

Y siendo que Alice había tenido a Alec un poco antes que yo, se tomó un tiempo libre de la oficina, regresando en cuanto yo tuve a Jane. No está de más decir que la oficina fue un caos bastante grande entonces, pero las chicas nos ayudaron mucho, trabajando duro y haciendo muchas cosas por nosotras mientras intentábamos criar a nuestros pequeños.

Claro que yo tuve la suerte de que Emmett estaba bastante tiempo en casa, gracias a su trabajo, lo que lo convirtió en un papá increíblemente presente en la vida de nuestra hija, quedándose en casa con ella mientras yo iba a la oficina por unas horas y yo haciendo lo mismo cuando él tenía que trabajar. Quien diría que tendríamos tan buena coordinación y sobre todo que nos apoyamos tanto en cuanto a todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

Sabía que tenía suerte, ya que muchas chicas no podía decir lo mismo. Incluso Alice,mi mejor amiga no podía hacer lo mismo, siendo que Jasper trabajaba 5 dias a la semana y tenía que encargarse de todo mientras él estaba en la oficina.

Así que nuestra oficina acabó convirtiéndose en una guardería a medio tiempo/ empresa durante los primeros dos años, con Alec y Jane jugueteando por todas partes, hasta que ellos pudieron comenzar a ir a la verdadera guardería, permitiéndonos recobrar un poco el orden y la tranquilidad en nuestro lugar de trabajo. Y eso sin mencionar a nuestros cachorros, Mac y Mila, quien para entonces eran los mejores amigos y además compañeros de travesuras de nuestros hijos, adaptándose casi de inmediato a los niños y adorándolos desde el día uno.

Pero nada de eso fue una decepción. Por el contrario, no recordaba haber sido así de feliz en mucho tiempo. Y si bien, aún no nos habíamos casado ni tampoco habíamos comprado una casa como Emmett había querido hacer, y que si hubiera sido por él habríamos tenido una mucho antes de que nuestra hija naciera, yo no podía pedir más que la hermosa familia que ahora tenía.

Claro que un año después y ya para cuando la pequeña Jane había comenzado a caminar, yo entonces había notado la falta de espacio que nos hacia el vivir en un departamento, por muy espacioso que este fuera.

Dejé entonces que Emmett me llevara por un tour de casas ubicadas al norte de la ciudad en preciosos barrios en los que pudiéramos criar a nuestra pequeña y estuviéramos relativamente cerca de nuestro trabajos y de la guardería. Y si bien no todas las clases que vimos me encantaron, ya que algunas eran demasiado grandes o lujosas, mientras que yo solo quería un lugar amplio y simple, donde pudiéramos vivir tranquilos y Jane pudiera jugar, correr y para cuando íbamos por la casa número nueve, yo supe que esa era la indicada para nosotros.

Sin dudarlo, Emmett se encargó de todo el papeleo y un par de semanas después terminamos mudandonos.

Entonces éramos muy felices, aun lo éramos por supuesto. Pero la verdad era que después de tener a Jane y dedicarme a ser mamá y equilibra mi vida con el trabajo,no pensé que fuera a hacer algo como eso. Si bien antes lo único en lo que había pensado había sido en casarme y tener una boda grande y repleta de mis amigos y familia, ya no era la misma chica que había deseado eso; una que entonces estaba con su prometido siendo infeliz, acostándose con su ex novio mientras él hacía lo mismo con una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Y cuando finalmente las cosas volvieron a recobrar la normalidad y a permitirme ordenar mi vida un poco más, el casarnos y tener un gran y pomposa boda ya no tenía sentido para mi. Había pensado que me sentiría extraña o fuera de lugar dirigiéndome al altar ya teniendo una bebé con quien sería mi "futuro esposo" y con quien por supuesto ya llevaba bastante tiempo conviviendo. Pero Emmett había terminado convenciendome, como de costumbre.

-mamiiii- la voz de Jane me trajo de regreso a la realidad, mientras sentía sus brazos ceñirse a mis rodillas, apretando el vestido contra mi cuerpo.

Un segundo después, Alec entró corriendo detrás de ella en la habitación, agitado y con su pequeño esmoquin negro algo desarreglado.

-Oh, Alec. ¿que te dije de correr por las escaleras?- lo regaño Alice

-lo sé, lo sé- dijo él- debemos tener cuidado, pero no corrimos por las escaleras.

Yo no pude evitar reírme al ver si cara de inocencia, junto con la seriedad de su voz, tan increíble para un niño de apenas cuatro años.

-es verdad, no corrimos, no hasta que subimos- secundó Jane

Alice les dirigió una mirada fulminante a ambos.

-aun así, deberían cuidar su ropa. Dios, Alec mia tu moño y tu Jane, tus flores….ahh- Alice suspiró casi indignada.

-¿estoy mal, mami?- mi pequeña alzó sus ojos hacia mí y me dedicó un puchero algo preocupada.

-no, estás bien cariño, solo…- yo acomode su tiara con flores y arregle su cabello de regreso en su lugar.- todo listo. estas perfecta.

Y casi como por arte de magia una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciéndome sonreír a mi tambien.

Dios... ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan grande?

Tanto que su personalidad está saliendo a relucir. El de una niña brillante y juguetona y que adoraba bailar tanto que ya se sus cuatro año estaba segura de que se convertiría en bailarina cuando creciera.

¿Y por qué había esperado tanto para casarme?

Bien, no es que después de tener a Jane no pudiéramos hacerlo, pero tanto Emmett como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería lindo esperar hasta que ella creciera un poco y recordara por si misma la boda en lugar de ser una bebé en brazos, que no tendría recuerdos de ese día ya sería demasiado pequeña como para recordarlo.

Entonces esperar un par de años nos pareció bien, y también me fío tiempo de dedicarme a mi misma y de recuperar mi cuerpo que había quedado con unos cuantos kilos de más tras el embarazo.

-ya todo está listo- dijo Emma apareciendo al pie de las escaleras- ya todos los invitados están en sus lugares y están esperándote, Rose.

-muy bien, creo que ya es hora de que bajemos- dijo mi amiga.

Acomodando una ultima vez mi vestido y dándome una rápida mirada al espejo, esta vez con mi pequeña a mi lado, suspiré y me preparé para salir.

Si, el día había llegado finalmente.

Bajando las escaleras con cuidado, Jane corrió hacia su canasta con pétalos de flores y lo tomó con seguridad antes de aferrarse a la mano de Alec frente a las puertas del jardín. Ya habíamos practicado lo que ambos tenían que hacer varias horas antes, por que ahora ambos se veían seguros y emocionados por que finalmente podrían hacer su entrada y lucir sus trajes frente a todos los invitados, probablemente más emocionados que cualquiera en la sala.

Oh y se veían tan preciosos juntos…

-si Alec termina enamorándose de ella para cuando tengan 15 o 16, ya me veo venir la pelea entre Jasper y Emmett sobre cuál de los dos debería detenerlos.- dijo Alice a mi lado conteniendo una risa

-bueno, nosotras no vamos a hacerlo, así que tendrán que arreglarlo entre hombres.

-con fútbol y hamburguesas- Alice río- y cuando quieras darte cuenta ya seremos abuelas de estos dos.

Y por un segundo pude verlo. Pude aunque fuera como un haz de luz imaginarme a nuestros pequeños ya crecidos y enamorados, casándose también algún día…

Por suerte aún faltaban muchos años para eso.

Así que por ahora nos dedicaríamos a disfrutarlos tal y como estaban y a tratar de criarlos para que fueran grandes e increíbles personas.

La música comenzó a sonar y las puertas hacia el jardín se abrieron frente a nosotros, dejando que la luz del sol nos bañara por un momento.

-no olvides tu ramo- dijo Alice pasandome el pequeño conjunto de flores blancas y rosa pálido que yo había elegido para ese día. Apretándolo entre mis manos la miré agradecida.

Los niños comenzaron a caminar por el corredor mientras lanzaban los pétalos de flores, seguidos apenas por mis damas de honor, Alice, encabezandolas.

Ya con todo mundo en su sitio, respire hondo espere que la música sonará para salir y comenzar a caminar hacia el altar.

Intenté no ponerme nerviosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, mis manos estaban temblando mientras miraba mis pies evitando tropezar con la alfombra blanca que había entremedio de las sillas.

Solo entonces busque a Emmett con la mirada, delante de mí. A lo lejos, el me sonrió con confianza y yo continué caminando mientras sentía mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora en mi pecho.

Todo está bien. Todo está bien, me dije. Solo tienes que llegar hasta él y esperar que la ceremonia comience. Luego los anillos, los votos, el beso… y entonces todo terminará y podrás relajarte.

Apresurando mi paso, respire pausadamente y finalmente llegué al altar.

A un lado estaba mi padre listo para entregarme mientras Emmett no parecía poder quitarme los ojos de encima.

Repitiendo las palabras del sacerdote, mi padre me entregó a las manos de Emmett después de dejar un beso en mi mejilla y regresó junto a mi madre para ocupar su silla.

-te ves preciosa- él susurro con una sonrisa intachable en sus labios.

Y aunque fuera un poco, solo un poco esa voz interior que me tenía tan nerviosa se calló un poco.

Sosteniendo el ramo solo con una de mis manos, él aprovechó para tomar mi otra mano entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza en un intento por tranquilizarme.

Quien lo diria, la organizadora de fiestas, que había hecho incontables bodas estaba hecha una bola de nervios en la suya, sin soportar ser el centro de toda la atención y las miradas.

Afortunadamente el sacerdote no tardó en comenzar a hablar, poniéndole fin al silencio que se había mantenido desde que yo había llegado al altar.

Y casi como si fuera un deja vu de la boda de mi mejor amiga, no pude escuchar o entender una sola de las palabras que dijo el padre, demasiado concentrada en el hombre frente a mi, que me miraba como si hubiera nada más que pudiera captar su atención en este mundo.

A diferencia de entonces, cuando yo prácticamente no había podido ni mirarlo a los ojos, sin poder creerme que fuera él quien estuviera allí, tanto años después desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Y hoy, poco más de cinco años después de ese día éramos nosotros quien es ese altar estamos comprometiéndonos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Mirando rápidamente a mi alrededor, pude ver entonces a todo aquellos a quienes les importa amos, sonriendo felices y ansiosos por ese momento.

Mis padres y los suyos, nuestra pequeña Jane sentada con ellos con Alec a su lado, y claro Alice y Jasper, haciendo de nuestros dama de honor y padrino de bodas.

Finalmente el momento de decir nuestros votos llegó y Emmett fue el primero en hacerlo:

"Eres la única chica con la que podría imaginar pasar el resto de mi vida. La chica que me enseñó que es el amor cuando éramos jóvenes y cómo éste logró mantenernos unidos incluso tantos años después. La madre de nuestra preciosa hija, Jane y tal vez de algunos niños más en el futuro. Eres tu, Rosalie Hale a la que hoy elijo llamar, mi esposa y el amor de mi vida"

Pasando el anillo por mi dedo anular, el me sonrió y suspiro, con nerviosismo.

Bien, ahora era mi turno. Alzando un poco mi voz recordé las palabras que había escrito en mi cuaderno y deje que estás salieran :

" Para el chico que me enamoro cuando aún era una niña y que luego regreso a mi vida como un hombre seguro y apuesto, más que dispuesto a volver a enamorarme y hacerme ver que entonces yo merecía tener algo mejor. Y que por supuesto también me dió el regalo de tener una hermosa familia. Es a ti Emmett, a quien elijo como mi esposo"

Tomando su mano yo deslice el anillo por su dedo y lo miré a los ojos sonriendo mientras contenía la emoción. No podría haber imaginado a más nadie frente a mi en ese altar.

Devolviéndome la sonrisa, Emmett estrecho mis manos entre las suyas y en sus ojos solo pude ver su felicidad, sin que necesitara sonreír o decírmelo, yo lo sabía.

-bien, ahora los declaro marido y mujer- fueron las palabras del padre- así que puede besar a la novia.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Emmett me tomo por el mentón, acercándome a él y me besó con gusto mientras yo me entregaba a él.

Todo el mundo rompió en aplausos y unos segundos después nos separamos, ambos con una increíble sonrisa en la cara.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que ese, ese sería nuestro nuevo comienzo.

...

 **Muy bien, a todas mis lectoras aqui esta el final de esta historia. Se que no es muy largo, pero intenté incluro tantas cosas de las que me pidieron como pude.** **Aun no me creo que haya llegado a su fin. ajjaja ya estaba encariñada con estos personajes, pero creo que ya no habia mas nada que pudiera escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Asi que a partir de ahora continuare con mi nueva historia, " La hija del senador", en la que he estado haciendo un millón de modificaciones últimamente, complejizando la trama y llevandola ppr un rumbo un poco mas interesante.**

 **Probablemente actualice el siguibete capitulo a mediados de la semana que viene, asi que esperenlo con ansias.**

 **De nuevo, gracias a todas las que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta hisyoria y espero sigan leyendo lo que escriba en el futuro.**

 **que yengan un buen fin de semana!!**

 **saludos**

 **Bella McCartney Darcy**


End file.
